Life's Illusion
by BETAsatchel
Summary: (SI/OC) Where one life ends another begins. Dead in one world reborn in another. That is what happen to me. I'm now on Earthland, a place full of magic and I get stuck with Illusions. Magic that other mages consider party tricks. Add on that the place is all about family and friendship both things that I am mentally unable to fully understand. I'm screwed, aren't I?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned something like that?**

**Beta Reader: volfwildman**

**Cover Art by KegiSpringfield**

* * *

Do you ever wonder if your life is real or just one big dream?

I wondered this for a rather long hour one night before I went to bed. Then I died. Don't know how the last thing I remember is falling asleep then waking up in a white void that stretched for miles. Lovely place if you have plenty of free thoughts.

I spent a rather long amount of time there before I just blacked out and woke up in the body of a baby. Still not quite sure if I was reborn or just got so bored I made up some dream world in that white void. Still remember my birth, unfortunately. It was squishy, cramped, and smelled horrible. At least my new parents were happy.

So now I'm named Bishop Vern. Apparently, my new dad is a big fan of chess. Speaking of new parents, I am now convinced that something tragic is going to happen soon to me considering how ….um…. Supportive they are. Gave off a too good to be true vibe. The kind you feel in a story before a tragedy struck.

"How my little genius doing." Said a woman that looks like a poster child for old-style housewives, with a nice blue dress on, an apron on front, perfect coiled hair, and a near inhuman wide smile.

That would be my new mom, Alice Vern. Between her and my new dad, named Derek Vern, they were the nicest parents anybody could ask for and more. A bit too much if you ask me.

I look up from some books I was looking over, moving some light brown hair from my view. "Still looking for magic," I say with a sour expression. I try to ignore how high pitch my voice.

I should probably mention that I'm a 5 years old boy at the moment. Rather glad that my gender stayed the same. I had also decided not to hide my adult-like intelligence and my new parents were quite surprised and happy to find that their new kid was a genius. Felt that trying to hide my intelligence would be too hard and something I would just mess up in the end.

Also turns out that I got reborn in the world of Fairy Tail. It did not take long to realize this considering that the word magic is used in every other sentence here. I had just assumed I had been reborn in my old would until then. A little more digging and questions and the rest of the puzzle piece fell together on where I was reborn. A nice little town in Fiore called Kingston.

The second that I learned what world I was in I set out to learn magic buuuuuut.

I sigh as I look down at all the books I had on the table within my parent's little library. All of them were on basic magic that most common mages used. At first, I tried for some rare and interesting magic, but I soon figured out that I was kind of screwed.

Apparently, my magic core was as developed and deep as an average mage. The magic core is where magic is stored and processed in the body. Very important to mages obviously.

If I had to guess since my soul was that of an adult my core was just as developed as one. The doctor that checked me astonished at this and proclaimed me to be a magic genius on top of being a regular genius. No pressure…

I was ecstatic at first but after spending a few days looking for amazing magic to learn and after finding a few good ones a rather large downside showed itself. I found that no matter what type of magic I tried none of it would work.

After my parents got concerned they got the same doctor to look at me again and this time he provided some bad news. My channels were not developed like my core.

The magic here worked by having a core where magic is stored and sent out and then there are channels throughout most of your body that carried the magic for use. My core was very developed, but my channels were not.

As mages train in magic, their core and channels developed to handle magic, the more they've used the more magic you can pump through them and at high quality too. My channels were not developed enough for the more potent magic I possessed in my core.

In other words, my magic had both helped and crippled me at the same time. Lovely….

The doctor suggested that I try very simple and basic magic but even that I couldn't quite do. I could feel my magic move slightly when I try the simpler magic but it was still not enough to do anything.

That leads me to my current situation of sitting in my family library trying to find any magic I could use.

My mother's smile dropped a bit before it picks back up. "Well, I'm sure my little genius can figure this out." She said, "Here are some cookies I made and some milk, don't push yourself too hard now ok." She lays some cookies and milk on my table before heading off while humming a song to herself.

Without any hesitation, I dove into the plate of cookies. While my mother chose to not work and instead to stay home to take care of me and the house she was not short any job offers. It seems like anything she touches just tasted of heaven itself and every single restaurant in town knew this.

She turns down offers all the time because dad works as the head manager of the fanciest hotel in town and earns more than enough money for mom not to work. Sadly, it meant that I got to rarely see my dad but considering I was already being drowned in affection with just mom maybe that's a good thing.

Soon the small pile of cookies and glass of milk was gone and for a split moment, I forgot all my problems as I laid back and let out a sigh of contempt.

Sadly, it did not last long as my mind once again turned to my magic problem, and I was once again shifting through book after book. Once a couple of hours had passed I had all but just given up for the day and was lazily just flipping through the pages.

I was just about to call it a night and head to the kitchen to see what mom would be cooking for dinner when I saw something. Most magic in the books was usually a couple of paragraphs long if not a few pages long. Even basic magic was a good few paragraphs.

With all that said I just stared at one type of magic that barely had a paragraph worth of text to use it, Illusions. In hindsight it made sense, illusions were very simple. Just imagine what you want either an image, sound, or both, and then let your magic create it.

I had almost missed it in the sea of other words and paragraphs. With a shrug, I read the paragraph and start to try it out.

'Let's see." I mumble. "See an image or sound in your mind and place it. Let your magic flow towards it and guide it with your thoughts." Sounds simple enough and there was no harm in trying.

I closed my mind and half-heartedly imagined a dancing frog with a top hat like in those looney tunes cartoons I watched in my previous life. I open my eyes expecting to see just the wooden floor only for those eyes to widen as a frog in a top hat silently dances on said floor.

I was so startled that I lost my concentration and the frog vanished. I quickly imaged the frog again but this time with sound.

I was meet with a dancing frog blinking into existence with a top hat while it is singing hello my baby. I could only stare as the illusion fade without my mind to guide it.

A small smile broke onto my face before widening to near inhuman levels as the realization of what I had just done popped into my head.

Magic. I had just performed magic. My teeth strained against each other as my smile forced them together. I had found a type of magic I could use.

That smile soon faded as it dawned upon me the only type of magic I could perform was illusion magic. Something that most mages considered a party trick.

In a world where if your magic did not have the word slayer in it or if you weren't some amazing badass, you were near useless.

I am now convinced that this is not some dream I made up in that white void but rather a joke made by some cruel almighty god that is currently looking down upon me laughing.

Fuck my new life.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading. **

**A big thank to volfwildman for Beta Reading. Check out some of his work. He has done a great SI in Yugioh GX if your interested and he's coming out with more soon. Great Guy.**

**Please leave any reviews. What you liked or didn't like. This is my first fanfic but I know criticism in any form helps. Tough pill to swallow but still got to swallow it.**

**Edit: After a bunch of reviews talking about it I decided to make an edit here. Illusions are a joke in Fiore in this story because Fiore doesn't have an Itachi or Aizen to show the power of illusions. Most mages prefer big and flashy magic and Bishop knows this and is annoyed for that reason. I'm not saying Illusions are bad in fact I hope to show the opposite of that within this story. Sorry if I came off wrong with this first chapter.**

**Have a great day.**

* * *

**P a treon . com (slash) BETAsatchel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned something like that?**

**Beta Reader: volfwildman**

**Cover Art by KegiSpringfield**

* * *

I was currently laying in my bed as I contemplated the day I had just had.

The town of Kingston lay quite outside my room as I stare at my ceiling while my lamp on my nightstand stayed on even with all the other light sources turned off. After weeks of trying I had a magic that I could do, and it was considered a party trick by most mages.

Don't get me wrong illusions could be useful. I still remember all the times in my past life I had used illusions to great effect in some D&D games I participated in while at college. The problem was that I either used the illusion to keep a fight from happening or just distracted the enemy until I could use a stronger spell to kill them. Both were not options for me in this world.

At least my new parents were happy for me. Mom showered me with even more affection than usual (How I haven't drowned from it yet I'm still not sure). Dad had a rather proud look on his face as he watched me make an illusion of a man and women dancing in ballroom clothes. Both were insanely supportive of my new magic but that didn't change the fact that illusion was a very bad choice in magic for this world.

At I first I thought I could just use illusions until my channels developed enough for other magics but there was another problem there too. In this world, if a mage used a type of magic long enough then they would Bond with the magic.

The process of Bonding is both very useful and very annoying at the same time. On one hand, Bonded magic was easier to use and uses less magic as well. On the other hand, it became a lot harder to used other types of magic other than the bonded one. There was a reason why most mages had one magic they used and maybe one or two small simple magics to help.

If I keep using illusions sooner or later, I would Bond with it and be stuck with it. It was possible to Bond with two or even more different magics, but it was a very long process that took years if not decades to happen. Time was something I didn't have… at least I think I don't have enough. Not going to lie it's been a while since I saw Fairy Tail and while I remembered the general arcs the little details escaped me. It doesn't help that I never watched passed the Grand Magic Games arc just read some wiki articles.

I'm screwed, aren't I?

With a sigh, I turn to my side as I stare at an Earth Land map in my room. My eyes roamed the map and took in every detail of the rather detailed map. I had got it a few months ago and appreciated it. I knew a war would come to Fiore from an empire whose name I forgot lead by the most powerful dark ever. Also, something about a dragon human thing that was black, ate pure magic and can cause the apocalypse.

Yup, I'm screwed.

I shake my head as I once again focused on the short term. I had to make this magic work. I was given an inch and I'm going to take a mile and then some. If illusions were my weapon, then I would perfect them until they were a force to be reckoned with. All of this was a lot easier said than done.

With another sigh, I start to drift off to sleep with a single thought in my head 'I will survive.'

* * *

As I stood in my room staring at my reflection in the full-length mirror only one thing came to my mind 'God I am so skinny.'

I was very thin even with all the food my mother provides me which I just assumed that I got lucky with genetics. I was short and had a very round babyish face with blue eyes and short light brown hair that was slicked back just how I liked it.

After staring at my reflection for a good few minutes I decided that I needed to get into shape. Yes, I'm a five almost six-year-old boy but considering the future I really need to be in shape to help me fight any opponent I would face. I would also like some sword training but that could wait until later.

As ideas about how to gain muscle mass were circulating through my brain I heard a shout from downstairs. "Bishop Sweetie, breakfast is ready!", mom shouts upstairs in a calm and even voice even though she was shouting. Just another question to add to the mystery that is my mother.

I head downstairs and make it to the dining room and notice that dad wasn't here. I take a set and ask, "Where's dad? He's usually here for breakfast."

Mom looks up from the sink where she's putting the dirty dishes in. "He got a call from the hotel and he's needed for a very important guest that going to be there soon." She says with her wide inhuman smile on her face. She soon takes a set as well and starts to eat the pancakes she made.

About halfway through the meal, she asks me a question. "Is something wrong Sweetie? You've got a contemplative look on your face," she says with a tilt of the head.

I pause for a second, then I speak up. "I was thinking of getting some exercise in." I look towards my skinny arm as I talk. "I'd like to gain some muscle."

Mom looks at me in confusion and asks, "Why? You're too young for something like that and what do you need muscle for?"

I look at her face as I say, "I don't want to get buff or anything just to get some power in my body. If I'm stuck with just illusion magic some strength would be a nice thing to have."

Mom just smiles another wide inhuman smile as she lets out a chuckle. "Well", she says "If you just want some muscle for that then I can help."

I look at her with a raised eyebrow. Mom is by no means unfit but I've never seen her work out before. Not to mention that she herself is rather skinny like me too. She notices my look and simply smiles wider (somehow) and she stands up. Then in a moment, I would not be forgetting soon she lift the table full of food and other stuff with one hand like it's nothing.

I let out a "what" as I just stare at her. She's just holding the heavy table with one hand and no sign of trouble at all. Yet another thing to add to the mystery that is my mom. She after about 10 seconds put the table down and looks at me.

"You don't think I just lay around the house all day when I not cooking, or cleaning do you?", She says in a very gleeful voice and a sly look.

After a few more seconds of staring I say, "I really didn't know what you did other than cook or clean. If you can help me mom then I would be grateful for it."

"Oh, don't say that", she says with a far too happy voice. "After we get things done here I have a feeling you not going to be thanking me anymore." As she says that her inhuman smile gains a rather scary edge to it.

'What have I done' was the only thing that I could think of at that time. Be careful what you wish for you might just get it and then some.

* * *

Dad was a decently tall fellow that often wore brown leather suit vest with a bow tie and a round lens glasses. He has the same color hair as me that has been neatly combed and somehow makes a handlebar mustache look good. Basically, what anyone thinks of when they think of a 19th-century businessmen.

Currently, he was looking around nervously at the shop me and him were in. I had convinced him to take me to a weapons shop and buy me something for my birthday. Convincing him was not easy as he was steadfast in not buying me a thing that could kill me. In the end, I had convinced him to buy me a training sword instead.

It had been a few weeks since mom put me on that hellish training regimen but considering my arms were starting to get a little mass I guess it's working. Even with the training, I need a weapon to hurt people since an illusion wasn't solid. I doubt that an imagery sword will do little in the stabbing department. I guess if the enemy was laughing at the fake sword it would be a good opportunity to run up and punch them. Going to need to write that down for later.

The shop we were in was small but very well varnish one with all manner of weaponry on its walls and selling shelves. The man running it look like a standard blacksmith except his clothes were not full of soot and were actually very nice looking. Guess the man needs to look good for customers.

"Calm down Dad were just getting a dull training sword," I say with a sigh at how the man looks like he's about to run out the store. I am the scared little child and he's the brave big adult, right?

He lets out a little sigh before speaking. "I know son, but I just don't want you to get hurt." He says while looking down at me. "Isn't your mother already helping you get stronger with that training regimen?"

"She is", I say while trying not to shiver at the thought of the training "but having something that could do real damage would be nice."

He gives me a weird look before shaking his head. "It's like you're expecting to be in a war soon." He mumbles out. Ahhhh the simple thoughts of the ill-informed.

Dad soon starts talking to the owner about training swords and other stuff. I don't pay too much attention as I start to look around the shop. Even if I was in a different world all the weapons look like they could be from my old one. To be fair this world was made by someone from my old world so that might just be expected. Still would have liked to see a unique weapon or something while I was here. Maybe a whip sword or something.

As my thought wondered so did my eyes as I looked around the shop when I stopped on a certain blade. It was a saber. My eyes remained looking as memories flooded my mind.

In my past life, I had a grandfather who fought in World War II. He was in a cavalry regiment. He didn't see battle as he and his horse were mainly used to carry things around when cars were not available or couldn't be used. He was given a pistol and a cavalry saber for defense and was quite proud of both. He would show off both to me all the time when I was a kid and I had always thought it neat.

The saber was nothing special just a simple steel curved blade with a nice handle. It looked like it had never been used a day in its life but was an overly well-made sword from the looks of it. Just looking through brought back memories. I wondered how my old grandfather was doing. Probably still complaining about how the kids of today had no respect or about my grandmother's cooking.

As I stared I heard someone walk up behind me. With a quick glance back, I knew it was my Dad. He had a contemplative look on his face as he looked from me to the sword. After a few seconds, he said, "Come on son the good man is bringing out some practice blades for you to choose from."

With a sigh, I head over to look at all the wooden or dull blades. None were of note. All were basic swords that had little effort put into their making. In the end, I just picked a standard dull-looking basic sword and we were on our way out.

After a short walk through town, we got home but before I could get through the door Dad stopped me. He got on his knee and looked straight at me. "You're growing up so fast and it seems like I am missing all of it." He says sadly.

This rather confused me. Dad was by no means a bad parent. He spent most of his day at work but the time he could spend with me he made sure was nice. While I would say I'm closer to Mom he was by no means a forgotten part of my life. Very appreciated. To be fair we did need money to live. Kind of how the world worked.

He rubs my head a little before speaking again. "I talked them into giving me more hours off work, so you'll be seeing your old man more often." He says with a smile. "Genius child or not you still my son and I want to be there for you."

I'm not sure how to handle the news. Sure, I guess it would be nice to spend more time with him but it's not like he needs too. Mom spends more than enough time with me. Why does he feel the need to as well? Good to know people in this world were just as confusing as my last.

Dad gets back on his feet and moves to enter the house. "Were going to have a great time together so be sure to look forward to it ok." He says with a smile to me before heading into the house.

I just stand outside taking in what he said. I was still confused but if he wanted to spend time with me then I'm not going to stop it. Despite how confusing this was I couldn't help a small smile coming on to my face. With that small smile, I walk into the house and get ready for dinner.

It's a shame that dad died a week later.

* * *

**AN: Lovely way to end that. Once again thank you for reading.**

**Thanks to ****volfwildman for being a Beta it's helped me a lot. Also a thanks to Zephyr47 for the messages and interest he sent my way, which really motivated me.**

**Leave a review to let me know what you think. Surprised by how much people followed this story after just one chapter. It's an amazing feeling to see people interested in my story.**

**Have a great day.**

* * *

**P a treon . com (slash) BETAsatchel**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned something like that?**

**Beta Reader: volfwildman**

**Cover Art by KegiSpringfield**

* * *

It was a rather moist day out. Rather cloudy and dim day. The kind where it seems like it could rain any minute. I always enjoy those days, it just feels nice to be outside during them.

They were also very appropriate for funerals. Unfortunately.

I found myself sitting on an old metal fold-out chair in a rather nice black tux. Said tux was getting a tab bit wet around the left shoulder. That would probably be due to my mom crying on it while holding me for support as she sat beside me.

We were currently in a very nice little graveyard behind the local church. There were a good dozen or so rows of metals chairs with their being about seven chairs per row. Every one of those chairs were full, apparently, dad was very popular among the small community of Kingston. Both me and mom were seated on the front row as the priest said some words.

I wasn't paying attention to anything the old priest had to say about the afterlife. I had been there long enough to know what Dad would be experiencing and it was no paradise like this guy was describing. That White Void still gives me nightmares.

I choose to spend my time staring at the casket that contained the body of my Dad.

According to what I and my mom were told some shady looking guy came in the hotel and demanded a room. The guy had the money for a room but there was a rather large group of people that had rented out the entire hotel, so he was told that they had no rooms. That was a mistake.

The shady guy started to rant at the staff and insult them. Even went as far as to throw things in the lobby around. Eventually, my Dad came up to try to convince the guy to go to another hotel in town. In response to my dad talking the shady guy snapped his fingers and caused an explosion. Dad got thrown across the room where he slammed into the hotel wall and snapped his neck.

Everyone was surprised even the shady guy who I guess didn't meant to kill him but ruff him up. The guy ran out of the hotel and town before anyone could catch him. It had been on his last day until he got his cut to his hours to spend more time at home.

I just stared and stared and the coffin. Tears were coming down from my eyes but that was from keeping my eyes open for too long. I had never shaded tears in sadness. Not in my new life or my old life.

No matter how much I stared I couldn't feel it. Sadness was there sure but not pure and raw sadness like everyone around me was feeling. Rather a dimmed down and filtered version that would best be described as what one feels when they drop food on the floor. Sad but not broken up.

That was the problem. It had always been my problem even in my old life. It had followed me past my death. I had thought that my brain wasn't right somewhere in there but now I had come to a different conclusion soon after I was reborn. I had a twisted soul.

I waited and waited but the flood of sadness never came. I tried to be angry at myself for it. My Dad had just died. A man that had put in hours upon hours every day to make sure that we had the money to live. The man that had always supported me and what I wanted to do. The man that had loved me more than anything.

All I felt was annoyance now.

I had this problem ever since the beginning of my old life. So many taunts were said at me about it. Pointed and laughed at. I learned to hide it with a mask. The Comedian. Jokes were my response to everything even if they were untimely shallow and fake.

I was currently hating that mask as all I could think while watching my Dad be lowered into his grave were jokes. Stupid and horrible jokes.

Has Mom continued to cry on my shoulder all I found myself able to do was stare at the coffin. With blank and emotionless eyes.

* * *

Those emotionless eyes were currently staring back at me.

It was the next day and all I could do since waking up was stare at myself in the full-length mirror in my room. Stare into two blank and emotionless eyes.

Sadness and anger still eluded me as I just sat on my bed. I believe mom had called me down for breakfast an hour ago. How she could find the strength to get up and make food also eluded me. She had gone to bed crying and now was probably downstairs smiling and humming to herself. How? Where did she find the strength?

Ultimately it mattered little to me as right now strength wasn't my problem. Those blank eyes were the problem.

I focused my magic for a bit as an illusion of my dad appeared in front of me. It was nowhere perfect as the edges slightly shifted and it was a little blurry. One eye bigger than the other and his mouth far too small. I heard it say, "Genius child or not you still my son and I wanted to be there for you." It sounds slightly off tone and it didn't match up with his lip movement.

The illusion stood there for a bit more, replying the message a few times before it fades from existence. Once it was gone I found myself staring at my eyes again. Eyes that still did not shine with any emotion.

I stood up and walked over towards the mirror. I stopped about a foot away from it and continued to stare. Why was this getting to me so bad? I had come to terms with my problem years ago. Why now was my mind taking issue with it?

Maybe it was the fact that I had never suffered the tragedy of death before? In my old life, I had never had a family member die beside myself. This was the first time I had come face to face with a death that wasn't me but for someone, I enjoyed being around.

Apparently, the death of someone else could hurt more than your own death. Then again hurt wouldn't be the word I use for that White Void. No word would fit for that.

As I stared at myself I felt my teeth grind into themselves as I tried to feel anger. Feel anything really. Nothing came.

I raised my hand and pulled it back a little then. *CRASH*

Mirror shards now surround me on the floor as I just stood in front of the newly broken mirror. The only shards that weren't on the ground were in my hand. As I felt blood slowly flow from my hand I felt the pain startup.

A smile found its way on to my face as I finally felt something. Was this how everyone at the funeral felt? The sensation of pain spread throughout my arms as I ignored the sound of someone rapidly running up the stairs.

All that mattered was that I could feel something now. Something for the Man that I would never interact with ever again.

If I could still see myself I would have seen an inhumanly wide smile on my face. It was just as shallow and emotionless as my eyes.

* * *

I was having a nice time in the library as I read an interesting novel about a world with no magic. It was disturbing like my old world. The main character lived in a country called The Unified Sectors of Armisca for Pete's sake. I'm currently not sure if I am the only reborn soul in this world now after reading this.

As I flip the page to read on I ignore the pain coming from my bandaged hand. Mom had been rather unhappy with that. Gave me a long lecture about taking care of myself and not giving in to the pain.

I just stared at her with a small smile on my face.

As I sat in the comfy chair we had in the library my mind started to wonder about my family's current situation. After putting a bookmark in the novel, I leaned back in the chair and sipped some tea that mom had made. It tasted just like every else she made, like Heaven.

Without a moneymaker in the house mom would need to pick up a job. Considering the number of offers she got before she needed to work I doubt that she would need to look long or far.

There might be a chance that mom would die, and I would be forced to go into the woods and find a dragon. Who would raise me as their own and teach me magic to kill them for some reason and then it disappears and leave me all on my own.

Considering my luck if I did find a dragon it would look at me for approximately five seconds before eating me and continuing with its day.

Other than what mom will be doing I also need to think about what I would be doing. With a sigh, I lean forward and got into a thinking man pose as I thought of all I would need to do to survive. Working on my magic would be most important. I should work towards being able to trick all five senses with my illusions.

Most illusions were only currently used for sight and hearing, but I bet with a little patience and hard work I could get it to work for touch, smell, and taste as well.

Other than magic I would need to continue my workout routine. 'It might be hell to do but you can't argue with the result.' I thought as I looked down at my slightly more toned and muscular body.

I would also have to work on swordplay. I have a few books on it but having a teacher would be far better. Doesn't help that the training sword I have isn't very well made and off-balance.

"I really should invest in getting a real sword," I mumble to myself. Just as I was about to continue my thought process Mom came into the room.

"Bishop sweetie, there's someone to see you at the door." She says with her usual happy inhuman smile. Still not sure how to feel about me inheriting that particle gene trait.

"Ok" I mumble to her before standing up and heading towards the front door. Just as I was about to exit the library I heard she speak. "Dinner is almost done so be ready for that and…." She pauses for a second. "Take care of yourself ok." With that, she heads back to the kitchen.

My eyes linger on her fading figure for a second before lightly shaking my head and putting back on a little smile. I wondered for a bit on why someone would want to see me considering I don't have any friends but just shrug it off as I get to the front door.

I see someone I did not expect to see this soon. The Blacksmith. He's standing awkwardly just outside the door carrying a small but long wooden box that had some wrapping around it. He's staring off into space before noticing me and turning his attention onto me.

"Hey Kid" his voice is just as gruff as I remember it. "I got something for ya." With that said he shoves the wooden chest into my hands and begins to walk off. After a few steps he stops, and turns is head to me. "Your Pop was a good man, remember that." With that said he walks off our yard before disappearing down the sidewalk.

I raise an eyebrow at the whole thing before just letting out a sigh and headed back inside. I made sure to ignore that slit cold feeling I had at the word Pop.

I was soon up the stairs with the weird long wooden container in hand. As I got into my room I closed the door and laid the box onto my bed. Mom had done a really good job cleaning up the shattered glass. Not sure she's ever going to let me have a full-length mirror in my room again though.

I make quick work of the warping around the box chest thing. Not sure what to call it. I had never seen a box, chest, thing like this before. I unlatched the two latches place at the two ends of the container before flipping open the top. I froze.

Inside was a sword. I slowly pick the blade up and look at it. It was a saber. The exact same saber that Da- He had seen me looking at. It was a very high-quality sword, finely balance and nicely made too.

I look down at the case it was being carried in and notice a note within. With one hand still on the saber, I pick up the note before flipping it open. It was a message. One that I would never forget.

"Hey there Son, Happy Birthday! Or at least I think I might give you this on your birthday. Not sure yet. I wasn't going to get you any real dangerous swords but after I show that intense stare you were giving this thing I knew I at least had to reserve it for you for later. I hope you like it! Remember that I will always love and support you. Same for your mother too so remember that. Anyways try not to cut yourself with this ok. Don't want me and your mother worried right!"

There was a little smile at the bottom of the note. It had round glasses and a handlebar mustache.

I slowly and deliberately set the note down. Then I put my free hand on the sheath and slowly pull the saber out halfway. I look down at the shining metal of the blade. It looked strong and sharp. As I continue to stare at the metal I see a light reflection in it.

I see two eyes staring. Cold and Emotionless.

* * *

**AN: Well that was a fun chapter to write. Had to remember some things from back when my grandfather died. Not a good time.**

**Thanks once again to ****volfwildman for being a Beta. Also a thank you to Corn Muffins for you great review. Glad to see people enjoying this.**

**Leave a review telling me if I did great or if something is wrong. The story is going great and I appreciate all the followers and support.**

**Have a great day.**

* * *

**P a treon . com (slash) BETAsatchel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned something like that?**

**Beta Reader: volfwildman**

**Cover Art by KegiSpringfield**

* * *

(Age 6)

Well, mom was able to find a job. It's as a pastry chef at a very popular restaurant at the south end of town. Pays very well, not as much as Dad's job but rather close. Happy for her and glad she found a good place to work.

I was able to find a calm in my mind after the…. incident. Still not sure why I would be that way after someone dying. Happens all the time, right? Why I should feel guilty for not feeling anything…. Right?

Not that it matters now, no point in letting the past control you. Better to move on and not let it weigh on things.

I'm currently working on making sure that the image quality of my illusions is perfect. Once that's done I plan to move on to sound. After all, if you can't hear a creature in front of you that clearly should be making noise then chances are you going to know somethings up.

Those two shouldn't be too hard since what little research that has been done on illusions is centered around those two things. The other three senses: touch, smell, and taste, on the other hand, will probably take a good bit of time to get down. It's one thing to make an image in your head or make a sound in your head but trying to mentally detail a touch, smell or taste is easier said than done.

Body training is going well too. Only so much muscle can be on a six-year-old, but all of this is for my future body. Not planning to look like a bodybuilder or something nor am I going to wrestle a person to death but having a strong durable body would be good for future endeavors.

As for swordplay, it's coming along good for the most part. That saber is great but, it's a tad too big for me right now. For the most part, I'm just going through some books about techniques. A little physical training with that horrible practice sword is helping to.

If things keep going like this, it should all work out. Keyword being should.

* * *

(Age 7)

The Bond finally happened. You know the thing that screws me out of using other types of magic effectively. It almost looked like I might be able to develop my magic channels enough to do something else before the Bond happened but luck wasn't on my side.

Speaking of Magic there's been an interesting development with my magic core. A very confusing development to be precise. Whoever came up with this magic system organization really wanted to confuse people.

After checking with my magic physician and some books on the subject I've been able to somehow figure it out.

A magic core can both develop and grow. They sound like the same thing but apparently for the magic core they're not. Development refers to the quality of magic in the core. Growth refers to the quantity of magic in the core.

My magic core is fully developed like that of an adult so there's little more it can develop. The growth of my is currently the size of an average adult mage but unlike the development, growth does not stop just slows down.

From the ages of 5 to about 17 the growth of the magic core is rapid. Afterward, it still grows but at slower levels. It's also believed that development also doesn't completely stop but just becomes really slow. It's said that after the age of 18 it takes 10 years for the core to grow as much as 1 year before the drop-off. 100 years for 1 when it comes to development.

Therefore only 10% of the population are mages. You need to start very early to become a confident mage, add on nature born talent and teaching then the number of potential mages really falls. I also assume this is the reason beings like that black dragon and dark mage are so powerful. Their magic cores are so developed and grown that after so many centuries or even millenniums they just don't really need to put much effort into magic anymore to be overpowered.

Anyway, all that confusing mess aside it appears that my magic core as only just started growing. It nearly twice what it was at the beginning and there's no telling how big it will be by the time I get to adulthood.

So much magic and all I can mostly use it on is illusions, which is one of the lowest costing magic to use…why does God hate me? Now that I think of it, I wonder what happens when I pour an insane amount of magic into a localized illusion? Going to need to test that out for later.

* * *

(Age 8)

Did you know poison was a thing in Fiore?

Let me rephrase that. Of course, poison is a thing here. If there's a king to be assassinated, then there's going to be a poison out there to kill him.

What I meant was that the Kingdom of Fiore had a lot of types of poisons in it. According to some research I did there are 143 different poisons that originated from here. If it's wasn't for the large number of mage guilds and other magical stuff here, then the kingdom would be known for poison and not magic.

All kinds of interesting poisons. The Stilling Rest which slowly puts the victim into a coma until the antidote is used. The Pale Beast which cause the victims to pale and going into an animal-like rage. The Explosive Brown which gives the victim bathroom problems.

I think my favorite is the Blue Waltz named due to its light blue color and the fact that victims of this poison end up doing a little dance before blackout for a few hours. Sounds like a weird name but considering that there's a poison call The Red Mega Killer Extreme it's a tame name if you ask me.

What is with this world and its weird names?

Anyway, the point is that there's a lot of poisons that are very useful. After some talking with Mom she agreed to help me set up a little garden to grow some poisons. Just can't grow any deadly stuff and she's fine with it.

Should be very useful in a fight. Just got to be careful with making and handling the poisons don't want to be affected by any of them. Especially the Explosive Brown, one time was enough…

* * *

(Age 9)

I finally got a bit of an instructor in swordplay. It's not anything official just happened thanks to Mom.

Basically, a swordmage happened to get to town and was going to stay for a bit. He looks like a bad Zoro from one piece cosplay. Mom learned he was hereafter he ate at the restaurant she works at and decided that the guy could help her kid with sword training. Totally not dangerous…

She's paying him with a place to sleep and food. Good deal if you ask me. He's all but addicted to mom's food and I'm pretty sure he's trying to flirt with her. Mom's got no interest in him but tolerates him due to me.

Some better good news is that I'm finally big enough to wield that saber without too much trouble. It's a great blade and even the swordmage tried to buy it off me, that didn't last long. I should investigate getting it enchanted.

The swordmage who's name I not interested enough to learn is pretty good at swordplay. Not amazing though, it seems like he mainly just likes swinging his swords around with magic flying off them. Impressive I guess but any mage with a tad bit more firepower could defeat him easily.

The guy as a person though was a very different story. Very egotistical and full of himself. Kept talking about how he'd be the next big mage to take the kingdom by storm. Considering I have no memory of him from the show I have a feeling he's not going to do that great.

He was here for about two weeks before he asked about my magic. Once he learned of it can you guess what his response was? Did he say that no matter the magic I could be a great mage? Or maybe he said nothing but started training me better?

Nope. He just started laughing at me and said how I should just give up on being a mage. Amazing thing to say to a young impressionable kid. Shame he smacked his face on his way into the house. I mean really the door was a full foot to the right and he just walked right into the wall. Just ignore the small smile on my face and my slightly smaller magic supply.

Mom heard of what he said too. Not sure how considering I didn't tell her but either way he didn't stay long after that. She all but kicked him out the door. She was nice enough to give him some cookies for the road.

Also, I'm just going to ignore how I saw her mix in some of the Explosive Brown poison into the cookie batter.

* * *

(Age 10)

Things have gone very well for me. After a few years of training and preparing, I feel like I could probably put up a good fight if push comes to shove.

Magic wise my illusions have gotten good. I've practiced with people around town and no has yet to suspect the things I create aren't real no matter how silly I make them. Both images and sound are near perfect and using them together can be trying, but still very possible. I'm currently working on the sense of touch. Felt was more important than smell or taste.

It's been one big experiment to make my illusions feel real on a person's skin but, I'm starting to make headway. Aftertouch I'll work on smell than taste. Doubt I'll need to make imaginary food any time soon.

Both my magic core and channels are coming along great as well. My core is almost four times as big as it was at the beginning. My channels have developed very nicely, I can now pump magic through them easily. Working on pushing large amounts of magic through my channels for very large illusions as well as a side project I'm working on.

Also working on using other types of magic. Haven't had that much success which is to be expected when you've Bonded with illusions. Lucky, I have made some headway with Requip magic. Having a small little pocket dimension to store things in is rather nice for vials of poison.

Body's looking good too. Currently, I have a few good feet on me and my muscles have toned nicely. I'm more durable than strong but then again, I was looking for that, so it works out. I can probably take a good few hits before it really affects me. Hopefully, my illusions keep me from being hit at all. In a perfect world, I would win a battle unscathed.

Swordplay is probably the thing I really need to work on most right now. The swordmage did help me with all his faults but it only gave me a small foundation to work on. The saber is still a tad too big for me but, I'm starting to get used to its handle. Hopefully, I can find someone to teach me better than that horrible excuse for a sword user.

Something I've found rather surprising is my gardening and poison making skills. Gardening I've found to be very nice and peaceful even more than reading in the library. Poison making is also a very nice way of passing the time. I now have a good amount of poison in storage. Can't wait to use the Blue Waltz on someone. Saving the Explosive Brown for a special occasion.

If I keep up my routine then by the time I'm an adult I'll be a pretty impressive mage. Then I can find a nice little job in Kingston and weather all those coming storms. It won't be long now, in fact in a few days it'll be my eleventh birthday. Seven more years to wait.

If there are no surprises waiting for me in the future things should progress very smoothly.

…Why do I feel like I've just jinxed myself?

* * *

(Age 11)

God damn you, Murphy…

I could only stare at the scene in front of me.

Both me and Mom were outside the house. She was standing beside looking like there was nothing wrong with the world with a very pleased inhuman smile on her face. My eyes were currently set on the house. To be more specific I was staring at the big men that were moving in and out of our house putting furniture in a moving vehicle.

I slowly turned to look at my Mom. My face set into a deadpan stare as I asked a very simple question "What's going on?"

Mom just looked at me happily before saying "Why we're moving sweetie." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. To be fair it was but that wasn't really my question.

"Why?" I say in the most even voice I could. There's a joke here and I'm currently being let out of it.

"Well~," Mom says with a hum "My cousin just died and left her house and possessions to me. So we're moving to her house."

"Cousin?" I say in a very disbelieving voice. "Yep," She says without missing a beat "We got along very well, me and Katherine." She then pauses before looking up with a thoughtful expression. "Or was it Kelly? It began with a K I'm sure."

I could only look up at her with disbelief all over my face. Thousands of other questions race in my mind before I silenced them and let out a sigh. Mom was a mystery and questioning her would just result in a loss of sanity. Might as well go with the flow on this one.

"Fine," I say "I'm getting all the important things packed then." With that said I began walking toward the house with my mind thinking of all the things I would need to pack.

Just before I got into the house I stop and call back to Mom to ask her a question. "Where is this new house were going to?" She puts on a thoughtful expression before say "A nice little city call Magnolia." She finishes with a smile.

At hearing the name, I froze. I knew it well. The center of many of the coming storms. I had been planning to avoid that town at all cost. My teeth are currently grinding against each other.

"I hear it has a nice little mage guild," She says with her wide inhuman smile. "You can join it and get better at magic."

Oh, now my left eyelid is twitching violently. Lovely.

Fuck my life.

Why do I hear laughter in the distance?!

* * *

**AN: Nothing special. Just a few time skips to progress both character and story. Hope it was an enjoyable read at least.**

**Thanks once again to ****volfwildman for being a Beta. He also just released a new story that both me and him have been working on for a few weeks. Its called Skyrim? Naruto? Error! Basically, a Naruto SI/OC that has Skyrim powers rather than chakra.**

**Once again feel free to leave a review to show what you thought. I got to be doing something good since this story grows very nicely.**

**Have a great day.**

* * *

**P a treon . com (slash) BETAsatchel**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned something like that?**

**Beta Reader: volfwildman**

**Cover Art by KegiSpringfield**

* * *

Both my mother and I stood in front of our new house. Well, I say house but that's like calling a cruise ship a paddleboat. What I am currently staring at is not a house, no, no it's a MANSION! Easily the largest building in the city.

I just slowly changed my stare from the mansion to my mother. All she did was just stand there looking very happy. "What?" She says with a tilt of her head.

"A Cousin?" I say with disbelief in my voice.

"Yep." She says, "A really rich cousin." Either she's telling the truth, or she has the best poker face I've ever seen. Oh, I feel my eye twitch coming back. Lovely.

After a few seconds of a staring contest, I promptly gave up. I've had years to conclude that Mom is an unsolvable puzzle. Lost enough sleep trying to solve it and not going to lose anymore.

"I'm going to look around it. Find a room for myself and get a feel of the place." I say with a sigh as I walk forward into the maze that is now my home. All I hear from Mom is a "Have fun sweetie."

As I step into the threshold of my current resident and start looking around. It's Huge with a capital H. It's built like a giant square with the four corners going up into decently large spires. The back and left part of the mansion appears to be for housing. There are about 13 different bedrooms and, oh wait make that 14 missed the one in the corner. Also, a dining room and kitchen as well.

The right part of the mansion appears to be for recreation. A giant library which I'm partially liking, a game room with billiards and other games like darts and more, A sitting room, A what I think is a painting room and all kinds of other stuff.

The very front is one big foyer with a few rooms to the side and a door that leads out into the middle of the square that's one big outdoor area. Nice area out there some trees and flowers with a pond in the corner. A lot of free space to grow poison.

So, in conclusion. It's a ridiculously huge building. And now it my home. Lovely.

I laid claim to a room on the left side of the building. Nice little room that's got a nice small library with a comfy chair in the corner. I promptly laid in that chair until I heard a call in the built-in communication system, a bunch of pipes with voice magic, from Mom saying it was dinner time.

* * *

"How about after dinner you go look at that nice little mage guild in town?" Mom says after eating a little of the steak she made for dinner.

After hearing her I freeze up. I had no plans whatsoever to join Fairy Tail. Why would I? My main goal since arriving in this world was to survive all the storms that would face this kingdom. While Fairy Tail would get rid of pretty much all the storms they at the same time would be the cause and epicenter of most of them.

I had planned to just ignore them while I lived here and let them do what they do. Yeah, that sounds like a good plan now I just need to convince Mom to drop the issue.

"Maybe later," I say nonchalantly as possible. I just need to keep buying time until she just drops the issue and we can all move past this.

Mother apparently had other ideas.

"Awwww is my little boy shy?" She says with her inhuman smile. I choke a little, the statement startled me before composing myself. "No, I'm just not feeling up to it right now. Maybe tomorrow?" I say with as much confidence as I could muster. Even giving a little smile to help convince her.

Mom just tilts her head before her smile gains an edge to it that I'm not really liking. "No don't be like that. Ohhhhh I know I'll go with you!" She says with a small squeal.

I feel the temperature around my body drop several degrees as my skin becomes very pale. The only thing worse than having to join Fairy Tail is having my Mom coming with me. The need to not be embarrassed by my Mom out weighted the need to avoid the chaos that I would face if I join that guild.

"No, no, no I can go on my own. Just let me finish my dinner." I almost yell this as I try to calm myself. It's fine I can leave after dinner and walk around for a bit, come back and say I joined. Yeah, that sounds like the beginning of a good plan. Let's go with that, please.

"Don't worry honey, I know you're just a little nervous. After dinner, we'll both go and introduce you to all those nice mages." As she's saying all this her smile gets wider and wider to the point that even I'm surprised that is could get that wide.

Sweat falls down my face as I try my best to think up of some excuse that could save me but the second I saw the look in her eyes I knew that my fate was sealed. Why? Why does this happen to me?

And why do I hear laughter in the distance again!?

* * *

Have you ever felt like you were walking on death row? I think like that feeling is what I'm feeling right now.

My current situation is both me and Mom standing outside the Fairy Tail guild hall. The most annoy thing about it all is the fact I'm currently trapped in the iron vice grip of my mother's hand. I had for the entire time we were walking here been trying to break free of it, but Mom once again had other ideas.

The guildhall was a simple white two-story building with colorful flags at the top with the guild symbol on them. Decently large building, the only thing that stood out was the words Fairy Tail in big blue letters at the entrance.

"Well honey, are you ready?" As she says this I knew that no matter my answer we would be going into the building. I let out one final sigh before just shaking my head yes. Mom lets out a small giggle and leads me into the building.

Has we push past the doors I held on a bit of hope that we would be walking into a bar fight and Mom would take one look at it and turn around. Nope.

The building was split into two floors. The first floor was mainly a bar and cafeteria area with a few rooms in the back for various things. The second floor from what I could see from the first floor was small and mainly looped around the sides to look down at the first floor with room to the side for if I remember correctly S-class jobs.

Everything could be described in one word. Homey.

No fights or roughhousing just a bunch of happy mages having fun with food and drink. You could almost mistake this place as a small-town bar-restaurant. As Mom lead me to the bar I took notice of something. I recognized no one. I had come in expecting to see Natsu or Erza or something but no one in this room I remembered.

I was so busy looking for people to recognize that I didn't notice that I was about to walk into someone. As my body collides with another I hear a high-pitched female voice let out an "ow." I instantly turn to her and start to apologize only to pause mid-sentence.

I recognized the small female on the ground in front of me. Smaller than me with a red shirt and white skirt. The thing that stood out the most to me was her short brown hair. My mind worked through all kinds of loops before coming to one conclusion on who this person was. Cana.

Cana one of the most recognizable Fairy Tail mages is in front of me and it looks like she's five years younger than me. As my brain processes what in front of me Mom goes into action. She instantly helping the girl up from the ground and is fussing about her making sure she ok.

The sight of it would have been a little funny if my brain still wasn't in overdrive. "Are you sure you ok dear?" Mom says with a concerned voice.

"I'm fine ma'am." Cana says with a bit of shyness in her voice before it picks up with a bit of confidence "I'm a Fairy Tail mage after all."

Mom let out a small chuckle at the cute little proclamation before saying "Well hopefully my son will be a member soon too. Speaking of my son I believe he has something to say to you for his actions." She ends this with a tad bit of an edge in her voice as she turns to me.

My mind finally stops overthinking things as I say "Sorry. I was distracted by everything and didn't see you." I even bow a little for effect.

Cana simply gives me a smile before saying "It's fine. It's a lot to take in even after being here for a few weeks."

Mom seems happy with the apology as she turns back to Cana and says "Are your parents around dear? I'd like to talk to them." Once those words left Mom's mouth Cana's shy demeanor change to one of light sadness.

Cana's eyes shift a bit to the side before she starts to say" My Mom dead and Dad is …" She trails off but before she could continue Mom gets on her knees and gives the girl a hug.

Mom starts to rub Cana back before saying "Its ok sweetie."

Cana seems a bit confused and not sure what to do before just giving in to the hug and letting a small smile slide onto her face. Mom has always had this talent of making people happy and whenever she shows a kid that was upset she would do everything in her power to turn that frown upside down.

After a few seconds, Mom let go of the girl and ask her "Sweetie what's your name?" She finishes with a normal smile rather than her inhuman one.

Cana seems to lose all her shyness and hesitation "Cana Alberona ma'am." She replied confidently to the kind woman in front of her.

"Well Cana," Mom says "If you ever need something please don't hesitate to come to me or my son Bishop ok?" Cana gives a little nob before she heads off giving both me and Mom a little wave just as she leaves the building.

"Well, that was a nice thing to do." Says a voice from behind me and Mom. We both turn around and look for the origin of the voice before we hear it again from below "Down here."

Mom and I look down to see a small old man in an outfit that looks like it belonged on a leprechaun. Seriously what is with that striped hat.

"Hello," The old man says offering a hand to my Mom "I'm Makarov Dreyar. The guild master of Fairy Tail." Mom let out an "oh" before shaking the guild master's hand.

"What are you two doing here?" Makarov says with a tilt upward of his head.

"Well, my little boy was hoping to join your guild," Mom says with a smile. I ignore the fact this is all her idea and I didn't even want to come.

The guild master lets out a "hmmm" as he looks me over. "Show me your magic boy," He says with a bit of an intimidating tone. After a few seconds of thinking I let out a little sigh as I decide to just show off my magic rather than do nothing.

There's a loud crash from the front of the building as the doors all but fly off the hinges. At the doors is a giant lizard man in golden armor that lets out a roar before holding his hand to the ceiling as fire magic gathers around it to form a giant fireball.

Several of the guild member jump to their feet and fired off a few magic spells. The spells only pass through the lizard man much to everyone's confusion. Just as the fireball seems to be ready to be used the lizard man himself seems to turning into fire and be absorbed into the fireball.

A good number of guild members take cover from what they think is a bomb of fire about to go off. The fireball does explode but instead of a giant wave of fire consuming everyone a wave of flowers made of fire spread around the guildhall. The members are all looking in awe of the beautiful display in front of them before the flowers just disappear and the doors to the building are once again closed like nothing happened.

While everyone is looking around trying to figure out what happened Makarov just turns to me with an eyebrow raised. "Was that illusion you?" He says with interest in his voice. I simply shake my head yes.

"Rather impressive for a boy your age. Even I thought it was real at first." As he says this he puts a hand on my shoulder. That would be a bit more impressive if he didn't need to stand on his tippy toes to do it.

"I think given enough time you could do some really good things." He lets go of my shoulder before turning to my Mom with a smile "We'd be happy to have him here."

Mom lets out a happy sigh before they both start talking about guild details. I pay no attention to the talks as I let my mind wander as I look around the guild. Before the end of the day, I have a purple guild mark on the left corner of my back and Mom and I head home.

* * *

I am currently laying in my new rather comfortable bed staring at the ceiling. My mind wonders though that day I had just been through. I have come to several conclusions.

One. I am in fact older than the main cast of Fairy Tail by a good few years. This meant I had a lot an extra time to prepare for the coming chaos.

Two. I am now in the guild that I had been planning to avoid for my entire time in this world. This is annoying, but I could still make use of this.

And three. My Mom is up to something. There is no way a cousin left her this house and she was far too insistent on me joining Fairy Tail.

After thinking on these conclusions for a bit I decide on a course of action. I would work for the Fairy Tail guild. I would use them and their resources to get better and before the storms hit I would be out of there.

I wouldn't make any bonds or friendships. I would keep a distant and professional relationship with the guild. I did not need any baggage with me for this already annoying and frustrating journey ahead of me. I would survive.

I start to drift off to sleep. Ready for whatever life would throw at me. I really need to learn to stop tempting fate.

* * *

**AN: And so we start to get into the meat of the story. Hope it was a good read and sorry it took this long to finally get to Fairy Tail itself. Needed to set up everything first.**

**Thanks once again to ****volfwildman for being a Beta. Great guy and an even greater author/writer. Also a thank you to those that have been following the story and those that have taken an interest in my story like Lull Meister and Zephyr47. It's heartwarming to see people like what I make.**

**Want to compliment or complain? Leave a review. I try to take all reviews to heart in order to improve my story.**

**Have a great day.**

* * *

**P a treon . com (slash) BETAsatchel**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned something like that?**

**Beta Reader: volfwildman**

**Cover Art by KegiSpringfield**

* * *

It's been a week since I joined the guild. Turns out Fairy Tail wasn't yet considered the number one guild. That title still belonged firmly to Phantom Lord. Not to say that Fairy Tail wasn't considered a top guild. Just not number one.

I hadn't planned to spend a lot of time in the guildhall but that changed when I learned about a small library in the guildhall. Turns out that the small library had some good books on magic. I ended up spending a good few hours every day at the guild reading those books.

Learned some interesting things, like Deep Bonding. A far stronger Bond between magic and mage that allows a mage to push their magic to the uppermost limit. Unfortunately, it becomes near impossible to use any other form of magic. Interesting but I'm not planning to lock myself with only illusions.

Currently, I was seated at one of the tables in the corner of the guild reading through a book on the magic system in the body. Most of the older mages of the guild had learned that I wasn't a normal kid. At first many of them tried to interact with me like how most adult interacts with an 11-year-old. It was not fun.

But after a few days, they knew that I was pretty much an adult in a kid's body (More than they'll ever know…). The only adults at this point that tried to make conversation with me were Macao, Wakaba, and the guild master. Not sure why both Macao and Wakaba still try but for the most part I just ignore them.

So, when I felt someone walking towards my table I prepared to fully ignore them and keep reading. "Lad." said an old and rough voice that I recognized.

I look up from the book to see the leader of this guild standing on one of the chairs across the table. He had his hands behind his back as he gave me a contemplated look. "How have you been enjoying the guild?"

"It been fine sir," I say with an even voice. Why was he asking? Did it look like being here was horrible and painful?

Makarov let out a little hum before saying "You been thinking about taking any jobs Lad?"

I did think about taking a job or two just to test out my abilities, so I simply replied with a nod. The guild master gives a little smile at this before pulling something out from behind him and placing it on the table. It was a job request.

"Saw it on the board." He says with a smile "Figured it would be a great start for ya lad." He slides it over to me before heading to the bar with a spring in his step.

After staring at his retreating figure for a few seconds, contemplating why he would even keep an eye out for a job for me to do. I then proceeded to look over the request.

Seemed like a standard job sent to mage guilds. Some non-magical bandits had come and taken some valuables. They were currently hiding out in the woods by the town. Simply find bandits, defeat them, and return with them and the valuables. Looked like a perfect way to test my abilities.

It seemed like a bit of a big job for a kid but one thing I've quickly learned about this world was how much of an equalizer magic is. A kid with decent magic power could very easily take on a group of adults with no magic. Just look at how mages like Natsu or Erza could take on B or A rank quest as kids. Heck didn't Erza become an S-class mage at the age of 15 or 16?

Rune Knights could fight mages due to all the enchanted equipment they were given that were made to countermagic. Combine that with years of train and their own personal magic, there's a reason why you don't mess with them.

I take a moment to glance at the guild master and wonder once again why he'd go out of his way for me. Some random kid that joined his guild a week ago.

I ended up just shrugging and getting up from the table to turn the book back in. Afterward, I'd inform mom I would be out late and jump on a train to the town of the job.

* * *

Mom had been understanding of the job but still forced me to take food and water with me despite knowing I wouldn't need it. Luckily, I had just enough room in my hammerspace for it all.

The hammerspace Is a pocket dimension provided by Requip magic. The better you are with the magic the larger hammerspace gets and the ability to do it faster. My hammerspace is rather small, only able to fight my saber, some small vials of poison and the food supplies.

I doubted that I'd be able to get it much bigger. The Bond just really messed with my ability to tune to other types of magic. At best I'd probably be able to double the space but that just about it.

After a short train ride, I ended up in Shimmer town. Decently large place, not as large as Kingston but still large. I followed the streets for a bit and after some directions from the locals I ended up at the mayor's office.

He was not impressed. "You're the mage that came to accept the request." He said in an annoyed voice that had a hint of sadness to it.

Ok yes, I'm 11 years old but I'm still a mage. Really wish non-magic users would put in the effort to learn about magic. It would make things so much easier. I cannot wait until I had some height on my body. It would make life so much easier.

"Yes, I am the Fairy Tail mage that accepted the request," I say in a calm and serious voice. He gives me a raised eyebrow before letting out a sigh.

"Kid those bandits stole some rather special things from our town. If you think you can get those things back, then go ahead." He says with a bit of a sad voice.

I give him a nod before heading out of the office. Just before I leave I stop and turn back to him. "You'll get your stuff back," I say in a firm voice before heading out.

I made my way to the woods on the west side of town. The bandits would be in there and I need to get them out. A small smile appears on my face. This would be my first taste of battle, something that would show me what I could truly do.

That small smile slowly turned into the inhuman smile that I inherited from Mom. Unlike her smile which was warm and kind mine was cold and unnerving. I soon went into the dark woods. That smile still on my face as I spread my magic through the trees preparing to cast a spell that I had been waiting to use ever since its creation.

I had been practicing this magic since I had been 5 years old. 6 long years of fine-tuning every small detail. Illusions were not limited by Magic cost nor the strength of the body like most magic but by the mage's mind. My mind that was well into adulthood and is ready to finally see the fruit of its labor.

As the forest soon surround me and the bright light of day seemed to fade to a light gloom, I muttered out three words.

**"A Nightmare Cometh**"

* * *

(Bandits 3rd Person)

The forest of Shimmer was rather thick and gloomy. It stretched for a few miles and was rather easy to get lost in. This was why the Bandits Brothers had chosen to stay relatively close to the edge of the forest to camp out.

The bandits were all brothers. Tom the tall lanky oldest followed by Bob the fat slob, Jim the religious nut, Mac the beef head and the youngest Jon the little guy. If you can't tell by their rather simplistic names and choice in career their parents did not give them enough love.

Now each of the brothers were having a great time. Having stolen some rather nice stuff from a nearby town along load of food and beer too. Naturally, they were consuming said food and beer now as a fire raged in the middle of their party.

Tim and Mac were having a grand old-time arm wrestling, Bob was eating like there was no tomorrow, Tom was keeping watch being the responsible older sibling and Jon ever the lightweight was passed out drunk on the side of the camp.

"Hey Tom, come on man get some food and beer down that belly of yours," said Bob with a grand laugh as he patted his fat belly. Food all over his shirt and left pant leg wet from some split beer.

"Someone's got to keep watch Bob," said Tom with a tired voice. He loved his brothers but sometimes he wished they would act their age.

There was a shout of excitement as Mac beat Jim in the arm wrestle. Mac turned to Tom and said, "Come on bro, have some fun." Tom replied with an annoyed voice "That town is going to eventually hire someone to get the stuff back. Until we leave I'm not taking any chances."

Soon Tom was arguing with his two younger brothers. Jim was nursing his hand ignoring his sibling when he notices something odd. "Hey, is it me or is the forest darker than before?"

Hearing his brother, Tom started looking around. Jim was right it was far darker than it had been a few minutes before. It should be day out right now, but anybody could very easily mistake it for night. Even in the thick forest, it shouldn't be this dark out right now.

The brothers keep looking around before Mac spoke up "Bros the animals are all quite." He was right all the sounds of the forest had gone silent. No animal made any noise.

The Bandit Brothers tense as they keep their guards up. Soon small but noticeable sounds started up around the camp. Little things like rustling grass and crunching leaves. Just as the brothers were about to act a low howl traveled through the forest as wind picked up around the camp.

If the brother had been paying more attention they would have noticed the fact that they did not feel any wind on their skin.

Soon the howling wind increase as the fire in the middle of the camp rapidly flickered. Before any brother could do anything the fire simply went out and darkness surrounded them with only the lightest of illumination filling the void.

Each brother started to swear and scream but before any could make a true fuss Tom took a magic lantern from his belt and lit it up. The camp was once again filled with light, but the darkness seemed to cling to the edges of the light, trying it's hardest to consume the small light.

None of the brothers notice that there was still a light heat in the air where the fire had been.

The younger brothers gathered around the oldest each with some weapon out. As they looked around Bob notice a rather chilling detail "Uuuuuuuhh guys where's Jon?"

The other brothers' eyes snapped to the location of their youngest brother only to find it empty. Panic started to build up in them as they looked all around the light to find their littlest brother.

Nothing.

Tom started to frantically search around with his lantern. He refused to lose any of his family. "Jonny! Where are you!?" He starts to shout into the dark. That's when he and his brothers heard a low chuckle from the side of the camp.

All of them turned to face the origin of the noise. Ready to attack and save their youngest from danger.

They were not prepared to see what they saw.

It stood beside a small tree as it looked down on them. It appears to be a silhouette of a man but no light cling to it like it was afraid of this being. It was easily a foot taller than any normal man and had lanky arms to its side. What looked like antlers stuck out of its head wildly but its most notable feature was its eyes.

Pure white.

"What the hell," said Tom in a low whisper. The thing in front of him gave off a slight aura of dread. After a few seconds, he regained full control of his voice once again.

"You! What the hell are you?! And where is our brother!?" Tom's voice came out loud but shaken. His younger brothers still hadn't broken out of the spell of fear this creature seemed to have cast upon them.

Another low chuckle was let of the thing as it tilted its head at the brothers. "More lost ones for the forest." It said simply with a deep and calm voice that echoes through the dark woods. It had unnerved Tom to no ended.

"Where is Jon!?" Tom once again shouted. His need to protect his family just barely pushed the fear away.

The thing once again spoke "Don't worry for him lost one. You and the other while soon join him. It is the fate of all lost in these woods." Each word filled the brothers with panic.

"Where is he!?" Tom put his short-sword in front of him to try and threaten the creature. The thing only tilted its head to the other side before turning slightly to face the tree beside it. It took some steps back before motioning to the small tree.

Tom took a few hesitant steps forward before shining his lantern's light onto the tree. Absolute horror filled him, and his brothers as they looked upon the small still growing tree.

It was visually but slowly growing out of the ground but the thing that had all their attention was what was on the side of the tree.

Their youngest brother's wooden face. Twisted in horror and pain.

Every brother took a step back in horror. Bob was soon throwing up all the contents of his stomach onto the ground. Mac was on his knees, muscled arms lay limply to his side as he wordlessly staring wide-eyed at the remains of his young brother, mouth dropped in sheer disbelief. Jim was quietly mumbling swears while also trying to say a pray for whatever god was listening.

Tom just stared at the tree. Millions of thoughts passed through his head before all of them came to a stop. Anger twisted onto his face as he took steps forward to the creature. He shined his lantern onto the creature as he prepared to strike with his blade.

He froze mid-swing.

The thing stepped back into the darkness but not before the eldest brother saw what he was facing.

It was a creature made purely of wood and plants. Branches twisted to form the shape of a man as small vines covered its body. The antlers were just branches shooting out of his head and his eyes were just balls of white light. The thing that made him freeze though was not any of that. No. It was the creature's body that caused him to freeze or rather what was on its body.

Faces. Dozens of faces. Each turned wooden and twisted in pain and despair. Their eye sockets were empty, same with their open mouths but even then, they were more than expressive enough to show what they were feeling in their last moments.

Tom couldn't move as he just stared at the now shadowed creature. "What…. the fuck." He lightly muttered. Fear smothered any feeling of protecting his kin.

The creature let out once again a low chuckle before speaking "The fate of those lost within these woods. A fate that you will soon share." It slowly lifted its hand before quickly swiping it to the right.

Just as the hand swipe the lantern's light was consumed by darkness.

There was a single second of silence as darkness took its place among what was once light before chaos took hold. A chorus of screams were heard as they echoed through the forest but soon that chorus lost number. Before long there was only one voice remaining before it too was silenced. The only sound remaining was a low chuckle filling the gloomy woods.

* * *

(Bishop's Pov)

I counted my newly gained jewels. A solid 10,000 jewels. About 100 dollars in this world. As I did a Rune Knight was loading the still bodies of the Bandit Brothers into a jail transport vehicle.

All the while the Mayor could only stare at his recently returned wedding ring, the only thing he had to remember his deceased wife. After a few seconds, he proceeded to stare at me instead. "How?!" He lightly shouted. I just roll my eyes as I say "Magic."

The mayor continued to look at me before throwing his arms at the bandits "Ok but why are they literally frozen in fear?" At this, I give a side look at the criminals.

I had used an interesting poison on them. It was called Stone Flesh. It would tighten the muscles and toughen them up too. In little amounts, it could make flesh act as armor and even slow down bleeding at the cost of some mobility. In large amounts it caused the person to go into a coma (for only a few hours of course) while their body completely frozen in whatever position there were in.

It was one of the more expensive poisons on the market but it had been rather simple to grow so that was a nice way to save money. Wasn't very fun testing the stuff out though.

This poison was why all the bandits were in various positions all with utter fear etched into their faces. One even had his hands together in a pray stance as he looked up to the sky.

I turn to the mayor before just shrugging and started walking to the train station "Guess they saw something scary."

* * *

I took a step out of the guildhall before taking a few more steps to the right of the doors and started leaning against the building.

I had just got done giving the guild master a report on my job. The man was very happy and gave me a very hard pat on the back before heading off to go drink.

The guild master just kept confusing me. He didn't need to be the one I reported the job completion to, but he insisted he do it. Why was that man so invested in me?

I just sighed as I started to think about the job itself. It was far too easy. The bandits didn't even once suspect that nothing was real even after I failed to produce the feeling of wind on their skin nor the failed suppression of heat from the fire. I need to do a few more jobs to see what my limits are. The money was a rather nice bonus though.

At least I got to test out A Nightmare Cometh. It basically an illusion took whatever horror the caster could conjure up in their mine and showed it with a slight aura of dread for effect. It turned out good but there is always room for improvement. Mainly getting the sense of touch down and improving the dread aura.

I stayed leaning against the wall for about a minute as I went over the details of the nightmare illusion in my head and what I could do to improve when someone stepped out of the tavern. It was Cana.

She took a few steps forward before stopping and letting out a slow groan of misery. She apparently hadn't noticed me.

I could tell something was wrong with her. It was just in the aura that she gave off. I debated saying something or just letting her leave. Not like she was my problem. I was just about to go with option B before a feeling started up in me. The same feeling from the funeral. One that I had been able to fully feel since then.

Guilt.

Why? Why was I feeling guilty? I had no obligation to help with whatever her problem was. I was trying to get the feeling to go away when I looked at her again. I saw a little girl who was sad and depressed. One that I provide help for.

"What's wrong," I say in an even-toned voice. Cana nearly jumps in the air before turning to face me. A look of shock and surprise written all over her face.

"Bishop?" She says confused. Oh, good she remembered my name. It makes this a little easier. I continue looking at her and say "Again. What's wrong."

She gives a flustered look before looking down and mumbling out "Nothing."

I raise an eyebrow. "Really because it looks like something wrong," I say with a skeptical voice.

She gives me a determined look before saying "Yes, now will you-." She stops talking as loud gurgling sounds comes from her stomach.

She looks to the side embarrassed as I raised my eyebrow even higher "So nothing's wrong huh." I say in a tad bit of a teasing voice. She looks to the side before sigh and looking at me.

"I had to spend all my money on rent ok. Fairy Hills is expensive, even with the kid discount. I don't have any food at home either." She says in a bit of a pained voice before her stomach starts up again.

"And you didn't ask for any food from the guild why?" I say with a bit of a deadpan stare. She just looks to the side before saying "I'm a Fairy Tail mage. I don't need help." she says this with a bit of a grumble before turning away from me. Ah, so she was just being a stubborn little kid.

"Doesn't matter. I'll just go to bed and do a job for food in the morning." I wanted to just leave. She had just said she would be fine and didn't need my help. I could just go home and treat this like it never happened.

But she would go to sleep hungry. A little girl no more than six years old. I grit my teeth before sighing. "Come on," I say as I walk ahead of her.

She gives me a confused look. I just look back at her before saying "My Mom has dinner waiting for when I get home. I'm sure she has enough for all of us."

"But-." she starts before her stomach lets out another grumble. She looks a tad bit embarrassed before looking up at me. "Well, I guess a little food would be fine."

I just roll my eyes before I started to walk down the road to head to my house. Sorry I meant mansion. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Cana follow be from behind. At least that annoying feeling of guilt was going away.

This was fine. I would lead her to my home. She would get a little to eat. She would go to her home. Then next morning we would both forget about it and nothing would change. At best she would owe me a favor for later. This changed nothing.

I should have realized that I was just tempting fate again.

* * *

**AN: Whelp that was fun. A bit longer my standard chapter-length but I really like writing that horror part. Can anyone guess what the creature is based on?**

**Thanks once again to ****volfwildman for being a Beta. Just updated his Naruto story if you want to check that out. A thank you to verycoolname for the nice little chat we had about the story. Also thanks to Rain Sennin for leaving a review about why he left the story rather than just leaving the story.**

**You know what helps a little story grow into a novel? Reviews, good or bad. Feed the ****literature.**

**Have a great day.**

* * *

**P a treon . com (slash) BETAsatchel**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned something like that?**

**Beta Reader: volfwildman**

**Cover Art by KegiSpringfield**

* * *

I had finished eating about a minute ago and would have left to go to my room had it not been for the sight that greeted my eyes across the table.

Cana was all but shoveling food in her mouth like wood being into a woodchipper. Mom just sat to the side of her with a very pleased expression on her face. Cana paid little attention to neither me nor Mom as she shoved a mouth full of spaghetti in her mouth before reaching for a bit of garlic bread to add onto the pasta.

"It's not going to run away dear." Mom said with a very happy and bubbly tone.

Cana took a moment to pause and swallow what was in her mouth before turning to mom "Sorry, it's just that I was really hungry, and the food just tastes soooooooo good." She finished with a flush if her cheeks.

Mom just continued to look pleased. When I had shown up with Cana by my side Mom had taken one look at her and all but ushered her to the table. Cana had protested a bit but the second she smelt the food she shut her mouth. Then second she tasted the food her mouth couldn't be shut.

"Well at least leave room for dessert." Mom said with her normal happy inhuman smile. Cana looks at Mom like she had just led her to salvation. "Dessert?" Cana said in an awed whisper.

"It's a triple chocolate cake with shreds of vanilla on top." Mom said in a voice that sounded like a teacher speaking to a student. While Cana was busy looking at Mom in awe, I couldn't help but look at Mom in confusion.

Mom never made dessert. She didn't like eating sugary things and I never really stayed past the main course. Why was she saying she had made dessert? I leaned back against my chair and recalled what was happening while I was eating.

Ahhh right, now I remember. Mom had throughout the meal been heading in and out of the kitchen. She must have been making the cake while we ate. Why? She obviously was making it for Cana but why? Just a random girl who was hungry and had already been feed. Why go to the effort?

As I Looked between the happy smiling child and the very pleased and satisfied women I just shrugged and watched Cana devour what was left on her plate before looking at Mom with anticipation in her eyes.

I just rolled my eyes as Mom stood up to go get the sugary treat.

* * *

"I really should get going home," Cana says as she finishes her third slice of cake. I was really starting to wonder how so much food fit into such a small girl.

As Cana got up to head out Mom stopped her and said "Sweetie it's far too late for you to be out. Why don't you stay here for the night." Mom finishes with a smile.

Cana looks a bit unsure "But I don't want to be a bother and you've already fed me." Mom just gave her an amused look before gesturing to the building.

"Dear it's just me and my son living here, and you see how big this place it. Trust me it is no bother for you to stay the night." Mom says with a raised eyebrow as if daring the girl to disagree.

Cana had, in fact, noticed how big the building was. When I was leading her here the second she realized where we were going to thought for sure that I was pulling a prank on her or something. I had rather enjoyed the look on her face when she realized I was not.

I just ignored Cana's bumbling response as I got up from my chair and was about to head to my room to forget about this and read a good book when Mom notice me getting up. "Bishop sweetie, why don't you show Cana a room for her to stay in."

I froze when she started addressing me and sigh as I heard the request. Unlike Cana, I knew better than to disagree with Mom and promptly gave Cana a flat look before motioning to her to follow.

Cana gave mom one last look before just shrugging and started to follow me. As we entered the housing section of the building Cana started to speak up. "Your Mom is a really nice person."

I look back at her for a second before saying lazily "Yeah, she is." As I said this I stopped and looked around the hallway trying to decide on what room to give her. As I looked Cana said something else.

"You're really nice too." I stop looking and promptly turn to her with an eyebrow raised. Upon seeing my expression another embarrassed look dawned on her face as she spoke once again "You didn't have to help me…"

She was right I didn't have to do that. But for some reason when I saw a sad child alone I couldn't help but feel like I had to do something. Guilt eats away at me for not doing anything. Guilt, the only emotion that came to me quite clearly.

Well, clear ever since the funeral.

In the end, I just gave her a shrug before picking a random door and opening it for her. It was just like the rest of the rooms. Large and nice. Cana just started in awe once again before heading in.

As she went in I stopped her. She looked up at me with confusion on her face as I looked down with my normal blank face. Eventually, I spoke, "My rooms over there." I point my hand to my room "If you need something important then come get me." I finish before turning away from her and making my way to my room.

If I turned around I could have seen the happy smile she was giving me.

* * *

Morning had come rather quickly for me. Probably since I had gone to bed early that night. Just couldn't focus on my reading.

Once the sun rose above the horizon I got out of bed and got to doing my morning routine. Showering, brushing teeth, etc. Once I was in the hall heading towards the dining room for breakfast I remembered something.

After a few seconds of looking at all the doors in the hall, I quickly opened one to see the room inside. It was a bit messy, but the main feature was the bedsheets currently moving up and down. With a few swift steps, I found myself next to said bed.

At first, I was just going to her wake up like any normal person would, a bit of shaking and loud words but an idea formed in my head. A small smile falls upon my face as a little bit of magic filled the room. Just as I had the right amount I sent a simple sound for the magic to mimic.

***Bweeeeeeeee***

Apparently playing the comedian in my past life still has some lingering effect now. Nice to know.

The sound of an air horn full the room as the body under the sheets shot out of the bed and promptly ran into a wall in the mad dash. A groan filled the air after the air horn stopped as Cana look up at me with a mixture of confusion, surprise, and annoyance.

"Good Morning," I said in a calm tone with just the hint of teasing in it before I turned around and headed out the room.

The rest of the morning proceed as usual. Well with a small addition. Cana had tried to leave as soon as she could, but Mom stopped her and promptly put her in a chair at the table and set a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of the young girl.

Any protest stopped in favor of the delicious food in front of said girl. Once breakfast had been eaten Mom asked me to walk with Cana to the guild. Tab bit annoyed with the request but I had been planning to go to the guild later so might as well go now.

Cana and I walked in awkward silence for most of the way to the guildhall. She only spoke when we were a few feet from the guild as she ran in and gave me a quick thank you before descending into the building.

I just simply stared at the building for a few seconds before letting out a tired sigh as I proceeded into the guild. I had picked up a newspaper from a pile on the bar before making my way to one of the tables in the corner of the building ignoring any good morning said my way.

I was just flipping through a few of the articles, reading anything of note. Like the fact that apparently there was a new rising star among mages. Some guy with tanned skin and a blond afro. Apparently, he used, 'wait that can't be right' I thought as I looked at the words closer. Nose Hair Magic. He used Nose Hair Magic.

Time to move on to the next article.

I was making my way through a rather interesting article on a political conflict between the nations of Desiert and Bellum about the northern part of their shared border. It was this interest that cause me to not notice a person making their way over to me.

I did notice when said person proceeded to poke me in the side. I was startled for a moment before turning to the person who had interrupted my reading. It was Cana.

She had a shy look on her face as she seemed to be building up the courage to ask me something. In the end, she just handed me a piece of paper. I gave her a bit of an odd look before taking the paper and looking at it.

It was a job request. A simple C-class job that involved guarding a shipment of things toward a village that wasn't connected to the world via railroad. As I looked over the request Cana spoke, "Could you help me with the job?"

I looked from the paper to the girl in front of me with a raised eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be able to do this on your own?" I ask and in response, she looked at me in surprise. "Of course, I can't." She said "I've only been using my card magic for a few weeks. I can barely do some of the D-Class jobs."

Ahhh right she was just a 6-year-old girl right now. Having a bit of trouble not seeing the women she would become in a decade or so. Well, I had been planning to take another job to further test my abilities but wasn't sure I would want to do that with someone else in the way.

Apparently, Cana saw my apprehension as she quickly start to speak "We would split the reward in half and I hear that the village that the supplies are going to is nice around this time of year" She said this with a bit of desperation in her voice.

I once again looked at her and tilted my head in a silent question. She looked to the side and said, "Half of the reward is more than I make in a week with the D-rank jobs." She said with a bit of sadness before looking back at me. 7,500 Jewels was less than what she made in a week? That's just sad.

"Please." She said with a pleading look towards me. I tried to say something along the lines of a rejection before the feeling of guilt arose in my body. I grounded my teeth a little as I looked at the girl in front of me. The desperate and pleading child in front of me.

"Fine." I simply replied. She looked like I had just given her a present before jumping into the air in celebration. I just let out another tired sigh as I stood up to prepare for the job.

* * *

After a quick stop to inform Mom of the job, during which she forced a picnic basket of all things on to me, Cana and I were on a train to the town where the supplies would be ready for its journey. Had fun trying to fit a picnic basket into me hammerspace, which is currently the reason my saber is on my hip rather than in said hammerspace.

Cana and I were for the most part just sitting in silence as I read through a novel about a magical pirate looking for treasure. The silence was broken when Cana decides to ask a question.

"What's your magic? You know mine is card magic, but I don't know yours." She said with a tilt of her head. I looked up from the book and simply replied with "Illusions."

"Illusions? That's it?" She said with a very confused voice. I simply shake my head yes before trying to go back to my book. Keyword trying.

"I thought you have something cooler," Cana said with a pout. Well, at least she not saying I shouldn't be a part of the guild. The prejudice against Illusion mages got rather annoying at time.

"Illusions will work just fine for the job," I say in an even calm tone. Cana looks at me for a bit before her eyes turned down to my blade. "Is that why you have that sword?" She said in curiosity.

"Yes. Illusions don't have a lot of offensive options so having something to stab with is rather nice." I say while deciding to not mention the poisons I use. "It's cool. Where did you get it from?" Cana says will leaning forward to get a better look at the saber.

I stiffened for a split second before I spoke, "Dad got it for me." At my words, Cana looked up in both surprise and sadness. She seemed to be trying to form an apology but just kept bumbling her words. I just turned back to my book and read on in silence.

* * *

The driver of the carriage did not look happy at learning his guards would be two kids. "Magic or no magic your just kids. I can't let you go into a dangerous situation. Those roads are full of all kinds of bandits." the driver said with a firm voice.

Really getting tired of the kid shtick. Wait? I have illusions, why didn't I just make myself look older!? Sigh, too late for that now but I need to remember that for later.

I look at the driver than to the carriage as mentally prepared a spell. Once down I turned my body to the carriage and attached some magic to the vehicle. With that done I put my mind to work to cast a spell with said magic. "**Vanish**" I spoke out as the carriage seem to fade from existence.

Vanish was just a simple spell that was designed to take the senses affected by my illusions and cover them with something to negate it. Now the carriage would not be heard nor seen. It could still be smelled if one had a good nose and as for touch and taste. Well, I doubt someone would eat a carriage and even if they wouldn't feel the carriage, if they touched it they would still touch a solid object.

Of course, the sense of touch, smell and taste were still out of boundaries right now even if I was making somewhat good progress on touch.

The driver just looked on in disbelief before turn to me with a raised brow. "The carriage will not be seen or heard now as long as the person is outside of the illusion," I say in a tab bit of a smug voice. The driver just lets out a sigh before heading toward the vehicle's direction.

I made to follow but saw that my current partner was still standing in one place. I turned to see her staring at me with awe on her face. "Cool enough for you?" I say with once again a bit of smugness before turning and heading toward the carriage.

After a bit of preparation on the driver's part, the carriage was moving. Cana and I were just sat on the back of the vehicle as she kept looking around for any person to throw a card at while I just tried to finish reading this world's version of One Piece with magic.

Much to Cana disappointment and slight boredom we got to the small village with no interruptions and both of us got off the carriage to allow for the supplies to be unloaded. We were told it would take about an hour or so to unload everything and until then we were free to do whatever we wanted.

The village was rather nice to look at right now. Spring was in the air and a lot of the village was surrounded by flowers of many different colors that were just starting to bloom. Cana spent a few seconds staring at the beautiful sight before a slight rumble erupted from her stomach.

"Really," I say to her with a deadpan look on my face. After all the food she ate yesterday and this morning you'd think she wouldn't be hungry until at least a few more hours.

"I'm a growing girl." she tried to say defiantly but with her looking down with embarrassment on her face it really didn't work. I just roll my eyes before remembering that food that had been forced upon me. Why do I feel like Mom planned this out?

With a sigh, I reached into my hammerspace and pulled the basket out much to Cana surprise. I quickly found a nice spot next to the blooming flowers and set the picnic blanket on top of the basket down. After a minute of setting things out, I looked towards the girl and gestured to that food beside me.

She only took a few seconds to think before she descended upon the sandwiches and fruit that had been in the basket. I got my own little share of the food while Cana finished off the rest and before long Cana and I were just sitting on the blanket looking at the nice outdoors that surrounded us.

"Sorry about mentioning you Dad," Cana mumbled beside me. I just shrugged "He's long gone." I simply said with my usual even tone. I had long grown numb to Dad being gone.

"At least you have a great Mom left." Cana had tried to say this in a nice tone but some bitterness leaked through. It took me a moment to remember how the only parent Cana had left wasn't even aware that she existed.

Things had grown a bit awkward after that. Cana just kept looking down with a bit of a sad expression on her face. After a few minutes, I decided to take a page out of Dad's old book.

I slowly put my hand on Cana's head and lightly ruffled her hair. She looked up at me in surprise as I spoke. "It's fine. You got the guild, right? Besides, I doubt my Mom would ever let you go to bed hungry ever again." As I finished I gave her a small smile to try and reinforce the message.

Cana kept looking at me in surprise before a smile split her face. What she did next, I was not prepared for. She lunged toward me and wrapped around me in a hug as she started to mumble thank you into my chest.

I froze in place unsure what to do right now. I had never been a touchy person and hugs were always a very awkward thing for me. Mom had learned this early on and had keep hugs to a minimum thankfully. In the end, I just settled for continuing to lightly ruffle her hair until she let go.

* * *

The day passed rather fast after this. The ride back was just as uneventful as going there. We were awarded 15,000 jewels ($150) which Cana and I split in half. Before long we were back at the guild finishing up the after-job report.

Makarov had been rather surprised that we had gone on a job together but the wide smile on his face showed that it was a pleasant surprise. Next thing I knew Cana and I were in front of the guild with the sun slowly hiding under the horizon.

Neither of us really seemed to know what to say to each other. "Well, I guess I'll go home. Tell your Mom I said hi." Cana said breaking the silence. She looked toward me and then toward where I knew the mansion was before she turned around started to walk off.

I once again found myself with a conflict in my head. I wanted to just go home and move on with my life but another part that was filled that the annoying feeling of guilt told me to do something else. In the end, I chose the road of least resistance. Something I was getting far to use too.

"Hey Cana," I called the girl. Cana looked back with a questioning gaze. "Mom should have dinner ready. Want to have a bite or two to eat?" I said with the most neutral voice I could manage.

Cana stood in surprise for a moment before she smiled and ran up to me. As we both start walking to the mansion my mind once again started trying to rationalize the situation and how I could return to the status quo. But at this point after tempting fate for so long and learning of the consequences of doing so I had just one thought for the entire situation.

Fuck it.

* * *

**AN: Fuck it, a great life motto. Nothing much here, just the beginning to what will hopefully be a very nice sibling relationship. **

**Thanks once again to ****volfwildman for being a Beta. A thank you to Lull Meister for the adult illusion idea that I hope to use some. Also good job to those that were able to guess the creature from chapter 6. You get a cookie with little faces on it.**

**Want to help this story's ****pilgrimage? Leave constructive food and water for it in the form of reviews. I'm having way to much fun coming up with these things.**

**Have a great day.**

* * *

**P a treon . com (slash) BETAsatchel**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned something like that?**

**Beta Reader: volfwildman**

**Cover Art by KegiSpringfield**

* * *

It had been about a month since the quest with Cana and things had changed with the home living conditions. Mainly the fact that three people live in this mansion now.

Slowly over the course of the month, Cana had been spending more and more time here, until it got to the point that I just expected to see her at breakfast and dinner. This situation was made official a few days ago when the guild master had come to talk to Mom about what was going on.

To make a long story short, Cana no longer has an apartment at Fairy Hills. Take a guess where she sleeps now.

It didn't help that Mom had all but adopted the little girl, to the point that she insisted that Cana call her Mom. I had never seen a human face so conflicted when I saw Cana hear that. She looked like she wanted to both hug and punch Mom at the same time. No clue why though.

I just choose to ignore the madness in favor of doing other things. Like reading in the library, practicing my magic, staying in my room to avoid my apparently new little sister, doing some swordplay and the activity I currently find myself doing. Gardening.

It was a rather nice day out with a very cool temperature so I decided to get to work on the new garden that I had made in the center outdoor part of the mansion. I was currently getting rid of the rather large number of weeds in the garden. Seriously, I don't do any gardening for a week and now I must clear out a jungle. Lovely.

It didn't help that I also must ignore the person who was currently sat on the ground watching me work. I had hoped she would go away after a few minutes, but she refuses to just leave. After about ten minutes I let out a sigh before looking up at Cana who was sitting crisscrossed in the grass beside the garden watching me work.

"What do you want?" I say in a slightly annoyed voice with a very dry look. Her response was "What are you doing?"

"Writing a book." came my sarcastic reply. "Really!?" Cana somewhat shouts with surprise. Somehow my dry look became even dryer. Apparently, sarcasm was lost to her.

"No," I say after taking in a large intake of air "I'm gardening." She looked at the plants before looking back at me and produces to ask another question " What are you growing?"

"Poison" I reply "Now can you leave me alone, so I can get to work?" As I say that I turn back to get to work but stop when I hear her reply.

"Can I help?" she said with a rather hopeful look. I was very tempted to say no but I could use the help with this mess. After a few seconds of thinking I turn back to her and point to a small shed beside the garden "Get some gloves." I say in an even tone.

Cana had all but rushed to the shed and found a pair of gloves to put on, they were a bit large but nothing that she could workaround. Soon she was beside me looking up to me in anticipation. Still rather confused on why she's happy to do yard work but not I'm looking a gift horse in the mouth.

"Ok first of don't ever touch your face with those gloves on, secondly if you not sure about what to do ask me and finally if something ends up in your mouth spit it out immediately," I say laying out the ground rules. At her shaking her head yes, I start talking again.

"Were getting the weeds out of the garden, If you not sure if its a weed or not ask. Then we're going to throw around some magic fertilized I just got and water all the plants. You still want to do this?" As I finished saying this Cana just get on her knees and starts to pull weeds.

I give her a raised eyebrow before just shrugging and getting to work myself. What would have been a one to two-hour job was finished in about 45 minutes thanks to her. As we stood to the side look at the work we'd done she started to look up at me and give me an expectant look.

I was rather unsure what she wanted and ended up just rubbing her hair and saying that she did a good job. She then proceeded to head back into the building with a rather large smile on her face.

I just stood there unsure what just happened before once again just shrugging and proceed to head to my room for some light reading. I ignored the small smile that found its way onto my face.

* * *

I had just finished a chapter in the most recent novel I was reading, basically mages going into space to find a new planet to live on. I had been debating reading another chapter or heading to bed when some light knocks at my door took my attention.

"Yes," I said in a slightly raised voice to the person at the door. After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal Cana standing in the doorway clad in some blue pajamas and holding a small pug plush given to her from Mom.

"I had a nightmare," she says in a rather shy voice as she looks to the ground in embarrassment. In response, I raised an eyebrow and replied, "And you didn't go back to sleep why?"

"I'm scared." was Cana reply. "Of something that's not real," I say with a bit of a teasing voice. Cana just simply looked up at me with a bit of a glare before saying "Your illusions aren't real too but they're scary."

Well, she's got me there. "And I guess you don't want to be alone, right?" Cana end up turning red a little and looking down at my words but the nod from her informed me I was right. "Why not go to Mom?" At my words, she just mumbled a reply while still looking down "She's already asleep and I don't want to wake her."

That left me as the only other person in this mansion. She obviously wanted someone to sleep with, kids sleep with their parents all the time. Which meant I could either just force her back to her bed or just let her sleep with me.

I began debating what to do before just sighing and once again choosing the easy road out. I stood from my reading chair and moved towards my bed while saying "Well come on. My bed should be large enough for the both of us."

Cana's eyes widen a bit before a wide smile split her face as she ran and jumped into the bed. After creating a wall of pillows between us I mumbled a good night before I tried to drift off into the realm of dreams.

Keyword tried.

"Tell me a story." Cana's voice came from the other side of the pillow wall. I let out a grumble before saying "Just go to sleep Cana."

"But Miss Ver, I mean Mom always tells me a story before I go to bed. Please, Bish." Cana says in an annoyingly cute pleading voice. The nickname did not help either. After a few seconds of thinking I let out a sigh as I turn my body upwards.

Magic flows from my body and collects on the ceiling as I let out the spell name "**Storyteller**".

As the spell left my lips the magic on the ceiling forms into a black and white spiral.

As much as I disliked the stereotype of Illusion mages only being good for entertainment, there was a good reason for that stereotype to exist.

Cana ooooh'ed at the two colors mixing on the ceiling as the white became the background and the black started to take form into different shapes as I began my story. "Long ago the was a flourishing kingdom that had two great rulers. The king and queen lived happily in their kingdom but desired something they could not have, A child."

After a second or two of expecting Cana to ask where kids come from I proceed with the story "No matter what the royalty did they could never find a way to have a child of their own until a great and powerful Mage came to them and offered them a solution. The price was for him to name the child. The king and queen agreed readily not knowing how much power names hold."

I shifted my body a bit to get comfortable before continuing "The Mage worked his great magic and nine months later the king and queen found themselves with a healthy baby boy. Before the Mage left he gave the boy an odd name. Servus."

"Servus would grow into a handsome and brave man and at the age of 18 would be crowned king. But before Servus could lead his people the Mage came back and utter the new king's name. The Mage had given the child a name from an ancient language that meant one thing. Slave."

I paused for a second for any commentary and when none came I once again started telling the story "Through the ancient language and the Mage's magic, Servus became a puppet to the mage. Using the new puppet king the Mage would enact his reign of terror upon the kingdom. Until one day when a friend of Servus came to save him." I paused before letting a little grin fall upon my face "A princess from another kingdom named Cana."

I chuckled at Cana's gasp before I continued with the story. "Cana went to the Mage and challenged him to a duel, If she won he would free Servus and leave but if she lost she and her own kingdom would also become his slaves. The Mage agreed on a battle soon began between the two. In the end, the Mages magic was powerful but no match for the women's will and determination and soon Cana won."

"The Mage kept his word and released Servus and left the kingdom never to be seen again. The two friends held each other in happiness before the girl professed her love for Servus. Soon the two were happily married and would spend the rest of their lives free and happy." As I finished the story I notice slight snores coming from the other side of the pillow wall.

I let out another light chuckle before finally heading off to the realm of dreams myself.

Unfortunately, I found myself being forced to tell Cana a story with my illusions every night before she went to bed. Much to her joy, my annoyance and Mom's amusement.

* * *

I was listening to the sound of the train moving along the tracks as I wrote a spell idea in my new journal. Across from me in the train booth was Cana who was looking out of the train cart window with a very bored face.

Cana and I were coming back from another supply delivery job. After the first delivery job I had taken with Cana, there had been a ton of job request for me to help carriages avoid bandits.

Apparently my Vanish spell had really impressed some people. I was also rather enjoying the new income as well.

Cana usually comes with me out of boredom or to see the countryside. At least that's what I assumed when first joined me for. When I asked her why she just smiled and said she wanted to spend time with me. Why would she spend time just riding invisible carriages with me? Really, she's been wanting to spend too much time with me in my opinion.

After a few of these delivery jobs both of us had stockpiled a nice sum of money. I was thinking of either getting an enchanted item or two or just enchanting my saber. I really wish they had magic eBay or amazon here, it would make shopping so much easier.

I was about to start writing up a list of enchantments to investigate when I notice that Cana's gaze had shifted from the window to my book. Knowing full well that she would not stop staring until I said some I just lower the book and ask "What?"

Cana gave me an embarrassed look for a second before just say "What are you writing?" I just shrug and say, "Spell ideas, to-do list, reminders for later, etc."

"Do you think I should get one?" As she said this she leaned forward and seemed to eagerly await my response for some reason. It's weird, ever since these new living arrangements she had been trying to get advice from me. I really don't understand it. Why were my words so important to her?

"Sure," I say with a shrug, choosing to ignore my thoughts "It could really help you gather your thoughts and ideas for your card magic."

"Ok then, when we get home I go get one," she says with a rather determined face. I stared at her for a bit while I have a little internal debate in my head. After a few seconds, I let out a sigh and use some Requip magic to reach into my still rather small hammerspace and pull out a journal near identical to the one I had.

I lean forward and drop it into her hands as I say, "I had one for whenever I got this one full, Just use this one, I can get another later." Cana just stares down at the book like I had given her the one thing she had wanted most in the world before looking back up at me with pure happiness in her face.

Before I could say anything, her body all but crashed into mine as she wrapped her small arms around me while just mumbling thank you several times into my chest. I was rather taken aback before just awkwardly rubbing her hair like I usually did when she hugged me.

After a few seconds, she released me and got back in her seat, I was rather surprised to see what I believed to be tears of joy in her eyes. "I'll take great care of this, Thank Big Brother." The second those two words left her mouth she froze.

Next thing I know she is bowing at me and quickly and panics saying "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry I didn't mean to call you that, please don't hate I just-." I held out my hand for her to stop. She promptly shut her mouth and look up to me with the look kids give a parent when they are sorry for something.

"Don't know why you feel the need to apologize for saying that, last time I checked Mom all but adopted you so for all intents and purposes so we're pretty much siblings," I say all of this with the calmest and even voice I could produce, trying my best to calm her down. I had no idea why she felt like she needed my permission to call me Big Brother, it's just a title I don't really see the big deal.

Cana looked at me with pure surprise before her face shifted into pure joy as she once again flung her body into mine and hugged me. While she did this I heard her mumble "Thank you Big Brother Bishop, thank you for everything."

I found myself feeling something I had never felt before. It was like the opposite of guilt, is the best way for me to describe it. Maybe satisfaction? Either way, while I hated the feeling of unfiltered guilt, this new unfiltered feeling was something I could get used to. It felt nice.

I just let her keep hugging me for a few minutes while I rubbed her hair. All the while a somewhat bigger small smile found its way onto my face.

* * *

I idly flipping through the pages of a newspaper with my mind while I sat at one of the guildhall tables. To be more specific I was using the enchanted ring I had just bought to flip the newspaper pages with my mind.

Yesterday I finally got my hands on one of the enchanted items on my list. It had been rather low on the list but considering the rest were rarer and more valuable I felt that the ring of telekinesis would be nice to have on hand.

The ring that shoots out death lasers would have been nice too.

I would have been able to get something better, but I had spent the rest of my money on a birthday present for now 8-year-old Cana. A deck holder that could not only hold 10 times more than it looks like it could hold but also gave you whatever you needed when you reach into it.

It had cost a good bit of money but after forgetting to buy something for her 7th birthday I thought it prudent to make up for said transgression. The smile she gave me when I gave it to her was rather nice I guess.

My own birthday would be in about a month. Officially 13 years of age. Teenage hood for the second time. Yaaaaaaa.

As I was about to start reading one of the articles I found interesting I heard a shout from across the room. "Hey Big Brother, let's go home. Mom's making beef stroganoff!" Cana had said this with a bit of drool slipping through her lips. I don't blame her, Mom made a rather delicious beef stroganoff.

I simply let out a small sigh as I got up from my chair and put the newspaper under my armpit, intent on reading it later. I ignore the goodbyes from Macao and Wakaba as I join with Cana at the door. Just as we're about to head out we hear a voice from behind us.

"Hey, you two, wait for a second." Cana and I turned around to see the Guild Master standing before us. Cana was the first to speak up "Guild Master what is it?" She tilts her head a bit while asking the question.

"I need to enact an old deal I made with your two's mother," Makarov said as a surprised face falls upon Cana and me. Before either of uses could speak up the Guild Master continued "When Cana move in, I talked with Alice for a bit about some other arrangements. She agreed to take in any orphan I thought could benefit from living with her and you two. That said." Makarov steps to the side and wave his hand to a boy that had been behind him.

He looked the same age as Cana. Short spiky black hair covers his head and he had dark blue eyes. But that most prominent feature about him was how he was stripping off his clothes without even noticing. I felt my left eye started to twitch as Gray Fullbuster bow to us and introduced himself.

The twitch got stronger when I heard Cana asked, "Why are you only in your underwear?". I probably ignored Gray hastily start putting his clothes back on. Great, another one finds its way into my home and probably into Mom's heart too.

It seems fate hated me even when I didn't tempt it. Lovely.

Oh, and the background laughter is back. More proof of a joke that's being aimed at my expense.

* * *

**AN: First off before anything else I just want to thank you all for making this story so popular. 200 followers is amazing and I just can't express how grateful I am. I will continue to try and release good content for you guys to read.**

**Not much in the chapter just some more character development. I tried to base the interactions off my own sibling interactions I've had with my sister. I Think ill have one more chapter of development with Gray this time before I start some action again.**

**Thanks once again to ****volfwildman for being a Beta. Another thanks to fbItracking and verycoolname for some great spell ideas that I look forward to using in this story.**

**Leave a review and tell me how much you loved this or how much you hated it and want me to die. There's no middle ground on the internet.**

**Have a great day.**

* * *

**P a treon . com (slash) BETAsatchel**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned something like that?**

**Beta Reader: volfwildman**

**Cover Art by KegiSpringfield**

* * *

As I expected Mom welcomed Gray into our home with open arms and a buffet of food behind her on the dining table.

Unlike Cana who had been only a little resistant to "adoption" Gray was adamant about not calling Alice Mom. His resistance was slowly wearing away though from what I was seeing. It helped that Cana had taken it upon herself to help her new "little brother". Much to Gray despair and my amusement.

I could understand Gray resistance, I might not remember the full details, but I do know that Gray lost his blood family and then got taken in by the women who taught him his magic only for said women to die as well. He didn't have a great track record with keeping mother figures in his life alive.

None of this put off Mom though. She seemed content to wear him down with an avalanche of love, affection, and food.

Gray's habit of passively stripping though, was a habit Mom was furiously working to break. One method she had employed was having Gray wear embarrassing underwear. Basically, boxers with hearts, kittens and other embarrassing things on them. Gray was upset but he also wanted to get rid of the habit, so he compiled for the most part.

He violently vetoed Cana's suggestion of wearing women's underwear.

I had just gotten done tending the garden. My birthday had been a week ago and Mom and Cana had given my new magic gardening tools. They had been a great help so far. With the gardening done I was heading to the library to read for a bit when I noticed that a door was ajar in the hallway.

I decided to check the room before I closed the door and was surprised to see Gray standing in the room. After a quick look around, I realized this was the weird painting room and currently the painting supplies were out beside Gray as he looked up at a blank canvas with a very concentrated look.

I had been tempted to close the door, but curiosity got the better of me on this situation and I proceed into the room. "What are you doing?" I asked as I made my way into the room. Gray abruptly turned around and stared at me in surprise before shouting "Nothing!"

I simply raised an eyebrow at him before looking at the painting equipment all around him. "It looks like you were going to paint," I say with an even tone as my eyes found his once more and we both just stared at each other.

Eventually, I won the impromptu staring contest as Gray look to the side with a tsk and said, "I just want to mess around with it, ok!" He tried to sound strong but his voice had a bit of wavering too it. I narrowed my eyes a bit as I took in the situation in front of me.

To my knowledge Gray in the series never showed interest in painting. I could be wrong since my memory of the show had gotten more and more foggy over the years. That aside I could tell something was off with Gray. I might have problems with feeling emotion but that didn't mean I could identify it in a person's face or tone and the undertone of Gray's voice was one of sadness.

In the end, I decided it would be for the best long term to deal with whatever Gray was going through. Last thing I needed was a grumpy kid stomping through the house.

"What's going on," I say in a firm and authoritative tone. The tone of my voice seemed to get Gray to comply as he gritted his teeth a little before letting out a sigh and saying, "Mom use to paint ok."

It took me a second to realize he was talking about his real mom. He still refused to call my Mom his mom and his second Mom didn't paint if I remembered correctly. It was hard to tell considering I don't even remember his second mom's name.

I really need to write down what I remember of the story before I forget too much of it.

Either way, it didn't matter right now. Currently, I had to deal with a kid who had lost two mothers and was trying to find some way to remember one of them. I bit my lip a tad bit as I considered what to do with all the information provided to me.

After a few seconds of thought, I went to the supply closet in the room and took out another blank canvas from it. Guess I'll see with I remember anything from all those Bob Ross videos I watched as a kid. As I set up the canvas besides Gray's canvas he decided to say something.

"What are you doing?" As he says this I put on an apron and get a brush and some paints ready. Once I was done I look at him and said "Painting. Feel free to join." With that said I went to work on the canvas. Illusions were just painting with magic and your mind right? So, this shouldn't be too hard.

From the corner of my eye, I see Gray staring at me for a few seconds before he decided to mimic my preparation and start painting as well. We both just stood beside each other for god knows how long in silence as we painted. Eventually, we both got done and took a step back to look at what we had created.

After about a minute of staring Gray was the first one to break the silence. "They look horrible." he said, "Yep," I replied.

I had tried to make a forest with a river flowing through it, but the river mixed with other colors and now look purple with spots of green and the forest looked like one big wall of green. I had no idea what Gray was going for as his canvas just look like a rainbow had thrown upon it.

"Thanks," Gray said, "this was fun." I simply shrugged at him just happy that he was no longer moping. After realizing that my stomach was rumbling I ask, "You want to go get something to eat?"

Gray turned to me with a smile on his face and just said, "Ya, that sounds nice."

With that done Gray and I went to a nearby sandwich restaurant and ate. I noticed afterward that Gray would still go into the room once in a while and usually come out with a spot of paint or two on him.

* * *

I stood in the hallway outside my room as I deadpan stared at the puppy dog eyes that Cana was giving me. "Pleeeeeease!" She dragged out with the best cutesy voice she could manage. Gray stood to the side awkwardly, trying to make too much noise as Cana pleaded for the both of them.

"No," I replied with a dry tone. Cana proceed to slump over with a sigh before once again looking back up to me with a tired and pleading look. "Come on! It can't be a sibling sleepover if not all the siblings are there!" As she says that Gray mumbled under his breath that he's not our sibling. We both proceed to ignore his words. Denial was such a sad thing.

"You don't need me for a sleepover. Just have it with Gray." I say with an annoyed tone. I had other things to do than participated in what Cana was calling the "Sibling Sleepover of the Century".

Cana proceed to get on her knees with both hands clamped together into a praying stance as she violently shakes them at me in depression."Pleeease Big Brother. Please just for you Little Sister." she said with a very pleading tone.

I just roll my eyes and let out a sigh as I look down at my adopted sibling. Cana had always been adamant about spending time with her new siblings, it was the reason she spent so much time with me when she had first moved in and it was the reason she had force Gray to do all kinds of activity with her. Apparently now she wants to have a sleepover with her adopted brothers.

After looking down at Cana pleading form for a few more seconds I let out another sigh as I say "Fine." With just one-word Cana entire mood changed, from down and despairing to up and excited. "Yesssssss! Come you two let go!" she shouts as to grab both my and Gray's hands and drags us to the game room of the mansion.

The room already had three sleeping bags in it along with several different snacks and drinks. Mom was also there and appeared to be organizing things with a cheerful hum. She must have heard us enter as she turned around and said "Ah there you three are. Well, I just got every ready of you dears, have fun."

With that said Mom glided out of the room, leaving the three of us alone. Cana was already searching through a bunch of board games in the room's closet. I start mentally preparing myself as Cana came back to Gray and me with this world's version of monopoly in hand.

Hours seem to pass in a blink of an eye as me and my adopted siblings played game after game, each one made me more and more tired and soon I just wanted to get some sleep but before I could even get fully into my sleeping bag Cana was already in front of me with a pleading look in her eyes.

"What?" I say with a tired voice. "We can't go to sleep before you tell us a story," she says with steel in her voice. Of course, while over time I had been able to get out of telling Cana stories before bed I still found myself at least once a week telling her a bedtime story.

I let out a grumble but agree as I knew this wasn't a battle I could win. Before long we were all in our sleeping bags as pushed my magic to the ceiling and quickly thought up a story to tell. Once I had the story I whisper out the spell name, "**Storyteller**".

Soon black and white swirls appeared on the ceiling and were shaped into a background and images for the story. "There once was a land full of both people and animals of amazing abilities. Human lived among these creatures in peace and cooperation. In this land many would become partners with these creatures and both would work together to fight."

Cana and Gray watched in awe as the illusion gave the visual element of the story. "In this land, there was a Boy who wanted nothing but to train these creatures and become a master. When the day came where he was old enough to have one of these creatures he was given a Mouse, one that held the power of lightning and thunder."

The black images soon turned into a boy and a large mouse. "At first the Boy and the Mouse did not get along. The Boy had wanted an animal that was large and intimidating. The Mouse just saw an immature kid who was in way over his head. Both disliked each other and would often fight. When it seemed like they would finally give up and go their separate ways they were attacked."

The black images turned into a swarm of avian creatures. "They were beset upon by a massive flock of birds that controlled the wind like it was a part of their body. The Boy and Mouse ran as fast as they could, but the creatures of the air refused to give up and soon the Mouse was hurt. At that moment the Boy instead of running away chooses to stand in front of his injured partner and let the birds attack him. Just as the avian were about to descend upon the helpless child the Mouse moved."

The black images showed the Mouse releasing a massive attack. "The Mouse was moved by the Boy conviction decide to help. With all the strength the Mouse could muster it jumped on the Boy's shoulder then jumped into the flock of creatures. Just as the birds were going to attack, the Mouse released a massive flash of lightning which spread amongst the flock and knocked out every single avian."

"After the battle, the Boy carried the Mouse to a place of healing, where both would be free of their injuries and soon were well. As both the Boy and Mouse thought back to that battle they looked to each other and made a promise. They would work together and improve. They would become the best there ever was and with that, the Boy and Mouse continued their journey." As I thought of counting the story I heard light snores from both sides of me. I simply let out a light chuckle and rolled my eyes before I too went to the realm of dreams.

I was not surprised when Mom bought Cana a mouse for a pet.

* * *

I found myself reading in the library of the mansion. I had decided to search for the room for books on enchanting. The ring of telekinesis has been a rather useful tool to have for daily life, from gardening to my daily hobbies the ring had been a major boon and it had sparked my interest in the subject of enchantments.

After reading on the subject I had learned a good bit, enough to know that learning how to enchant would be impossible for me. Basically, enchantment is a more powerful version of rune magic. With the magic an item can be enchanted with a spell from another type of magic, some are passive spells will others require a small burst of magic to activate.

An interesting thing is that an enchanted item has its own artificial magic core instead of taking magic from a mage. The core's size and regen rate is determined by the quality of the enhancement while how many times it can be used is determined by how long it is activated and how much magic is used in the enchantment itself.

You could push your own magic into the item but this usually damages the enchantment if not just breaks it. After doing the research it seems I won't be able to enchant things, but they could still at least be useful tools for the future.

On a side note, how did Erza get all those enchanted armors and weapons? Even simple enchantments are expensive but all the stuff she had could fund a small country for a year.

I was just finishing up the book I was reading when I notice that two little bodies coming into the room. Cana and Gray soon saw me and made their way over. Cana had a very excited look on her face while Gray looked nervous. I was about to ask what they wanted when Cana push Gray forward and made a "go on" motion with her hands.

Gray just let out a sigh as he looked up to me and after gathering his nervous for a few seconds asked me "Can I call you Big Brother?" I couldn't help the confused expression my face. About a week ago Gray had finally seemed to be accepting his new adopted family, but I didn't get why he feels he needs my permission to call be Big Brother. This was Cana all over again.

"I am technically you Big Brother so yes you can call me that," I state in a matter of fact tone. After speaking Cana let out a loud "yessss!" as she fish bumps the air before either me or Gray could comment she stops and snaps her finger as if remembering something.

She whirls around and points to me while saying "Ok now you got to rub his hair."

What. Why?!

Cana then proceeds to make the "hurry up" motion. I just roll my eyes and decide to take the path of least resistance and rub Gray hair, much to Gray embarrassment if his red cheeks were any indication.

At my actions Cana once again lets out a "Yessssss!" and this time decided to perform what I could only describe as a very childish victory dance. I simply look towards Gray with a raised eyebrow to which he simply shrugs, just had confused as me.

That said though I could help the small smile that made its way on to my face at seeing Cana happy.

* * *

The guild was bustling as I looked at the job request board. I had decided that it was about time I tried a B rank job since I was getting tired of the standard C ranks that simply didn't challenge me. I soon found one and took it to the current bar worker to officially accept it.

Just as I was about to give it the worker the Guild Master appeared to my side and ask, "What you got there sonny?" I just simply show him the paper and he proceeds to read the job. His face gained a concerned quality to it as he once again looks back to me and asked, "You sure you're ready to take on another mage"?

I found myself rather confused by the question. Of course, I was ready, I was breezing through C rank quests, so it was only natural I try a B rank quest. I wasn't even that hard, find a Reequip mage that had been going around attacking people. The mage was determined to only use normal bladed weapons and no enchanted one, so it should be that hard to defeat him.

I simply just roll my eyes at Makarov and say "I'll be fine. It shouldn't be that difficult." With that I quickly accept the job and make my way out of the building, ignoring the looks the Guild Master was sending me the entire time.

I trained my illusions for years as well as my body, I'd even recently gotten down the sense of touch for my illusions. This wouldn't be a problem.

I'll be fine.

* * *

**AN: Another Saturday, another chapter. Just a little more character development with Gray being a bit of a grump and Cana being overzealous about having a family. The painting thing wasn't planned. I need another section for the chapter, one with just Gray and Bishop, and I remembered that I had mentioned a paint room in the mansion off hand. Don't know if Gray's real mom painted or not but figured it would be a nice thing to add to his character.**

**Thanks once again to ****volfwildman for being a Beta. He just released chapter three of his Naruto story and it just great, I defiantly recommend reading it if you're interested in both Naruto and Skyrim. And a thank you to all of you for your support.**

**The Gods of Fanfiction desire sacrifice. But a constructive review with do. Do not anger them.**

**Have a great day.**

* * *

**P a treon . com (slash) BETAsatchel**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned something like that?**

**Beta Reader: volfwildman**

**Cover Art by KegiSpringfield**

**Warning: Bloody Fighting**

* * *

It hadn't taken very long to get to my destination. After informing Mom, Cana, and Gray about the job and being given food from Mom I had went to the train station to head the city of Farson which was the last place the rogue mage had been seen.

After about three hours I was in the city. Fiore really was a small country, comparable to the size of one of the medium states from the USA. I didn't take very long to travel from city to city. The trains just speed lined the process.

It had been very interesting studying the continent of Earth Land. History had been a slight interest of mine and having a whole new world of history to look though had been a very enjoyable experience. It probably helped that the some of the nations of Earth Land had very weird names and thus weird origins for said names. Seriously who names a nation Iceberg or Seven?

It's unfortunate that there wasn't much info about what lay outside of Earth Land. Consequences of this world being in a weird in-between of the renaissance and the industrial age.

Once in the city, I made my way to the local Rune Knight station for information. Before I went into the building I had placed an illusion on me to look older. It really helped stop all the annoying kid talk most clients would give me.

I found myself in the office of the captain of the station where he proceeded to explain to me the situation. "The mage is believed to be a Requip mage. Dressed like a monk with a bald head too, don't know his name. From what info I could gather it seems he doesn't have any enchanted equipment on him or any armor for that matter. Guy just likes to use very sharp blades and making things bleed. He's a sicko in my opinion."

As the captain finished his explanation I was quick to ask some questions "Are you sure he doesn't have any enchanted gear?" I let out a relieved sigh at the Captain's nod, Requip mages could be very tough if they had a large selection of magic gear to work with.

"Am I the only one to accept the job or have others started working it to?" At my question, the Captain once again nodded "A few others have taken the job too but so far no one had any luck finding him."

"Can you give me any clues about where he might be?" The Captain pointed to a map to the side of the room. It was of the city and the surrounding area.

"He fled east from the reports. We believe he's hiding out in the wood that surrounds in that area." As I thought on the information I went to go out but as I was leaving the Captain spoke up once again.

"Be careful now. I wasn't lying when I said he was a sicko. The guy permanently scarred a dozen people and even killed a few before he fled." After he said that he picked up something from within his desk and handed it to me. It was a small rod with a hole in one end that lead to a hollowed inside.

"It's a flare rod. Just point the hole to the sky and push some magic in it and it should send a signal up. Don't hesitate to use it if you get in trouble." I nearly didn't take the rod, I would be fine. Chances are the guy wouldn't even get a hit in through my illusions.

In the end, I decided to take the rod if only to put the Captain at ease. Maybe I could use it after the rogue mage had been defeated and I wouldn't have to drag his body back. It would make my life easier.

I quickly made my way out of the city and out east to the slightly dense woods that lay in that direction. Before I entered the woods, I stopped to quickly throw up a "**Vanish**" and then was once again on my way to find the rogue mage. Hopefully, this wouldn't take too long.

* * *

About two hours into my search I had made a startling discovery. A dead body lay against a tree, its body have several cuts marks all over it. It appeared to be a male in his early 20's. I couldn't make out his face considering how disfigured it was from the many cuts that were made on it. It was a rather gruesome sight.

I felt magic being released from him, so I made a guess that he was one of the other mages that had accepted the job. Must have found and fought the blade mage but either got unlucky or was just not good enough to win the fight.

I cringed a little as I look away from the body before I quickly looked around to find anything of interest. After a few seconds of searching, I found a light trail of blood leading away from the body. After quickly memorizing the area I followed the trail. Once the job was done I could come back and retrieve the body.

I had followed the trail for a good few minutes before it stopped. I kept looking around to find anything to indicate where to go next when I heard humming in the air. After a few seconds, I was able to make out where it was coming from and soon found myself on the edge of a little meadow in the middle of the woods.

Sitting on a stump in the middle of the meadow was a bald man with black monk clothes on which was stained with blood. He appeared to be humming out a song as he cleaned some blood off a katana.

I had found the rogue mage.

* * *

(3rd Person Battle Pov)

Bishop slowly made his way to the humming mage with Vanish still up. He about halfway there when he summoned his saber from hammerspace and quickly applied some Blue Waltz poison to it. One cut and hopefully the rogue mage would find himself doing a little dance before blacking out.

Just as Bishop got about ten feet away from the mage the humming stopped. Just as the humming stop so did Bishop, wondering if he had been found.

The blade mage stood up and looked around the meadow. He had felt something while cleaning his blade and he knew he wasn't alone. "Come out little one." the mage said in a creepy light tone, a small but cruel smile adorned his face.

Bishop mentally cursed as he both wondered how the guy sensed him and thought up a plan. He spoke out another spell as Vanish blocked any sound from reaching the bald mage's ears. "**Mirror Image**" with those words spoken a fake Bishop faded into existence to the other side of the mage.

"Well, what do we have here? A little kid playing hero?" The mage spoke in a mocking tone as idly waved his blade. "No, just someone here to get rid of you." replied the false Bishop as it readied its sword. The real Bishop continued to stand still waiting for a good moment to strike.

The bald mage just let out a little chuckle. Before the false Bishop could do anything there was a flash and a dagger appeared in the mage's hand and quickly found itself being thrown. The projectile quickly past though the false copy but the only response from the blade mage was a raised eyebrow.

A plan in mind the real Bishop spoke out a spell that his false counterpart spoke too. "**Multiply**" soon several different copies of Bishop shoot out of the fake as they quickly ran across the meadow distracting the mage.

Several daggers flew out of the blade mage's hand, each one appearing in a quick flash before being thrown. All the sharp projectiles hit the copies of Bishop, but all simply went through the false clones. The mage pauses and lets out a little hum before closing his eyes, much to the real Bishop's surprise.

Bishop didn't know what the bald mage was planning but he would stop it before anything could go wrong. Bishop started taking a few steps forward before the blade mage quickly opened his eyes. He had been using his magic to sense out the surroundings, a skill most regular mages had. He felt the magic-making up the illusions and found a large magic source hidden behind an invisible magic barrier.

With a smile, the mage throws a dagger at his true target.

Bishop had paused when he saw the mage's eyes opened but before he could continue forward there was a flash and then a blurred image before he found a sharp pain emanating from his ribs.

The mage's dagger had struck true and found itself sticking out of Bishop's left side.

Fun fact about illusions. Most required the illusionist to have some level of concentration on them or else they ceased to be. Bishop had trained to keep his concentration but there had been a very big flaw in his training that was obvious in hindsight.

He hadn't trained to concentrate through any kind of pain.

As pain-filled Bishop, his Vanish and Multiply spells stopped. Despite the pain Bishop quickly grabbed the handle of the dagger and pulled it out before throwing it away. Just as he was about to start running and cast another Vanish spell he saw another blurred image heading for his face.

It was only because of years of training his reflexes that allowed Bishop to lean back from the katana blade quickly swiping at his face. Unfortunately, the rogue mage had even more training.

While the blade missed most of Bishop's face it did dig itself into the left side of his open mouth. The blade made its way through his cheek before existing halfway. Bishop stumbled away as his left hand cradled his mouth while dropping his saber. Blood was quickly filling his mouth and before long he was forced to swallow it to keep from choking on his own blood.

Pain filled his body as Bishop tried to calm his panicked mind and cast a spell. But before Bishop could regain his mind a kick to the leg from the blade mage force him to fall to his knees and then a kick to the back forced Bishop's whole body to the ground face first.

With his mind and body slowed from the pain and panic, Bishop didn't roll in time to prevent the smiling mage from stepping on him and thus keeping him in place. "My, my not only a kid playing hero but an illusionist trying to be a real mage too."

The bald mage let out a low chuckle before bringing his katana to Bishop's right shoulder and pressing down slightly. "Now be a good little boy and let me work in peace." with that said the katana slowly made it way diagonally across Bishop's back.

Sharp pain and the new emotion of fear-filled Bishop's mind and body as he tried to think of something to get out of his current situation. His eyes frantically searched the meadow, his left hand still cupping his slashed mouth. His eyes stopped on a dagger sticking out from the ground. It had been one of the daggers thrown by the psychotic mage.

Slowly a plan formed in Bishop's mind as he tried his best to ignore the pain. His right hand slowly pointed to the dagger with the ring of telekinesis on the pointing finger. With a quick flush of magic, the ring activated, and the dagger was lifted from the ground. Bishop turning his hand around and the dagger was soon pointing to the space above him and as Bishop quickly flipped his finger back and the dagger flew.

The smiling mage had been far too into his work to see what his victim was doing and as he just finished the diagonal cut over Bishops back he started to position his sword over the left shoulder when a dagger impacted his chest. The mage let out a curse as he stumbled back while his hand flew to the handle of the blade that had just barely missed his heart.

While the blade mage was pulling the dagger out Bishop made his way to his feet while ignoring the protest from his body to stop moving. The no longer smiling mage had just pulled the dagger out when Bishop threw himself toward the mage.

There was a flash from Bishop's hand as a small blue vial appeared in it as he smashed it into the wound on the mage's chest. "You little bastard!" the mage stated as he grab Bishop's shoulders before kneeing him in the stomach. The now scowling mage push Bishop away slightly before performing a mighty kick to Bishop's left arm.

Bishop was thrown through the air after the kick made contact and he found himself once again on the ground but this time on his back. Pain shoots through his entire left arm which had been broken from the kick. The mage regained his smile before picking up the katana he had dropped when the dagger had struck him and tried to make his way over to his victim.

Keyword here is tried.

After a few steps, the bald mage's body started to act up and he found himself doing a little dance to keep himself up. The Blue Waltz poison in a vial that had been smashed against his chest was finally starting up.

The mage strained to keep himself up with is dance but soon found he was having trouble staying awake too. The blade mage gritted his teeth as he forced his legs forward and with one last action before he fell to the world of dreams he tried to stab Bishop.

Luckily the blade missed Bishop's body by a few inches as the mage's body fell unconscious beside Bishop.

* * *

(Bishop's Pov)

Pain.

That's all I felt as I stared at the unconscious mage. After quickly gathering my mind I summon a vial of Stone Flesh and took a small swig of it. Immediately I felt my muscles tighten. That should slow down the bleed. It had been a tad bit hard to swallow with my now bigger mouth.

But even with the effects of Stone Flesh I felt my mind slowly losing consciousness with the lack of blood and fresh pain. I had lost far too much blood in the fight.

How had this happened? It was supposed to be easy but now I'm close to seeing that horrid White Void again. How had he sensed me at the beginning? How did he know where to throw his dagger? So many questions filled my failing mind.

In the end, one thing stuck out the most to me. I had been overconfident. All those early victories had swelled my ego and slowed my training. I had put too much stock in my abilities and paid the price. Doesn't help that I also underestimated a dangerous opponent.

I slowly reached into my pocket before pulling out the flare rod. The same one I had almost not taken. God, I was an idiot.

I slightly rose from the ground as I pointed it to the air before pushing some magic into it. A rainbow ball of light flew into the air before exploding in a display that should be seen for a good few miles. With that done I fully fell onto my back once again.

As my conscious mind was slowly filling with darkness I made a promise. If I survived I would once again go into train at full force and never let my ego get the best of me. A strong desire to not die filled my mind as I promised all the while my mind started to fade.

Strangely it was not just my desire to not die that filled that promise but another strange feeling. A feeling of not wanting to die because of something else. An image of Mom, Cana, and Gray filled my mind. All of them smiling, waiting for me to come back.

Despite everything that had happened a small smile found its way onto my face as my world was filled with darkness.

* * *

**AN: Well I warned you at the beginning it would be bloody. So Bishop was always supposed to get beat up in this fight but I decide to leave it up to chance to see how badly he would be beaten up. So I rolled a 20 sided die and... got a 2. Lady Luck does not like Bishop.**

**Thanks once again to ****volfwildman for being a Beta. Again check him out if you got the time, great guy and an even better writer. Thanks for all the reviews and follows from you guys it means a lot. **

**I am going to answer two questions I've been getting a lot on this story. 1."Will Bishop's illusion become real?" No, they will always stay fake, I have a few ideas about making them more powerful but it'll be a few chapters before that gets shown. 2."When are we going to reach canon?" Still a bit more. I am trying to speed it up and get there but I don't want to skip all the important character development and just say it happened after the fact, it's looking like it be around chapter 20 before canon appears if not a little later.**

**In the fallout land of any help along the long road is much appropriated. Give reviews so that my story can drink and eat. **

**Have a great day.**

* * *

**P a treon . com (slash) BETAsatchel**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned something like that?**

**Beta Reader: volfwildman**

**Cover Art by KegiSpringfield**

* * *

I had just woken up an hour ago in a hospital room. Apparently, my flare had been seen by a passing patrol of Rune Knights who had found me and the Mage. I had been thrown in the city hospital and the Mage had been thrown in the city jail.

A doctor had come in and informed me of my injuries. My left hand was in a cast as it had been fractured from the Mage's kick, my left side had a patch on it from the dagger, my back had a very long stitch from my right shoulder to my left lower back and finally there was some thick stitches that were currently holding half of my left cheek together, so it could heal.

My arm and side should heal just fine, but my back is gonna have a nasty scar across it and another thin scar is going to be forever on my cheek as well.

I had spent most of the hour both staring at the stitches on my cheek in a mirror to my left and being in deep thought. I was an idiot. I had grown far too complacent thanks to my successes from before. Successes that now look like child's play compared to what I just went through.

Over the past two years, I had slowed down in my training. I kept pushing off pain tolerance training and slowed down in physical training as well. I would need to fix that when I got back.

Other than that, I need to work on the magic of my illusions. I knew most mages had a magic sense, but I had thought that an illusion that could trick the main five senses would be able to get past the magic sense. I was wrong. That mage had easily sensed what was and wasn't an illusion and my large magic core probably ended up giving away my location as well.

After some thought on the subject I came to two options I could so to fix this. I could pump lots of magic into my illusions and trick the magic sense into thinking it's real. The other option is suppressing the magic of both my illusions and magic core and trying to make them invisible to the magic sense.

In the end, I choose option two since I felt like pumping my illusions with magic would be a waste even if I had the magic storage for it.

I was writing down some things to remember for later in my notebook when I heard the rush of feet out in the hall. As the rush got closer to my room I put the notebook back into hammerspace and watched as the door to my room busted open.

Two small bodies emerged from the doorway and frantically looked around the room until their eyes settled on me. Cana and Gray. There was a second of silence and before I could say anything I found myself holding back a groan of pain as two small kids all but crash into me causing my injuries to flare up.

I somewhat heard the two of them ask a hoard of questions as they hugged my body. Most of these questions were focused on if I was alright with a few outliers like Gray asking if I would have any cool scars. I would have at least tried to answer the questions had it not been for the pain they were currently causing me.

I had just started to debate whether I should whack them on the heads to get them off when a familiar voice came from the doorway. "Cana, Gray let him go you hurting him." Said Mom as she entered the room.

My adopted siblings promptly jump off me and started to apologize at the same rate as the questions from before. "Why don't you two head into the hall for a bit. I need to talk to Bishop for a bit." At mom's words, they looked like they wanted to protest but both knew better and just made their way into the hall closing the door behind them.

"Thanks, Mom they wer-" ***SMACK***

A hand had slapped the right side of my head, opposite of the cheek stitches. When I looked back to Mom she had a cold look in her eyes and face as well. It looked insanely out of place on easily the nicest women I knew.

"Twice," Mom said with a cold and even tone "Twice you were warned about this job and twice you not only ignored the advice of two more experienced people but acted like a jackass as well."

I could only stare in shock at my Mother at her words. She wasn't wrong but hearing her say them in such a cold and emotionless tone was unnerving. We ended up staring at each other for a few seconds before an emotion broke mom's emotionless face.

Sadness.

Tears started to stream down her cheeks as she slowly got close to me and gave me a gentle hug. "I already lost my husband. Please don't let me lose my son as well." as she said those words I felt tears fall onto my shoulders.

Guilt filled my body. Unlike all the times before when I had hated the feeling, this time I welcomed it. It made me feel better that I felt guilty for what I did to my mother. It made me feel human.

"Promise me you be more careful." At those words, I promptly started to hug her back as I closed my eyes. "Promise," I said.

I had made two promises. One to myself about getting stronger and one to my Mother to keep safe.

Both I had no intention of breaking.

* * *

I had to give the doctors at the hospital credit, I only spent a few days at that place before I was near fully healed. They might not have healing magic but magic in general really helps with the healing process.

My arm and side were fully healed but the same couldn't be said for my back and cheek. My back now had a large scar where the slash had been and another scar on my cheek as well. The scar on my back wasn't too bad considering a shirt could hide it but the one on the cheek was another story.

The left cheek scar was a thin but noticeable line that keep straight until it ended midway through my cheek, at which point it curved upwards slightly. As a result, it made my normal neutral look seem like I was grinning if you just glanced at my face. I found both amusing and annoying. At least Cana and Gray like it.

I had found myself back in Magnolia a few hours after release where the guild threw a little party for my safe return. I would have rather just went home and relaxed in the library, but the gesture was nice. The scolding from Makarov was less nice.

The next day I was already starting to implement my new training routines. It was this reason that I found myself in the backyard of the mansion. I spent a minute or two making sure I was alone, what I was about to do would not be a lovely sight.

Once I was sure no one was around I reached into my hammerspace and pulled out a decently large vile full of dark green liquid. This was Yearning Death, a poison that was outlawed in Fiore and for good reason.

It was the same reason chemical warfare was banned in my old world. It was simply too cruel.

The poison would almost affect every nerve in the human body and make them hypersensitive. So sensitive that just the act of living was painful, like having your entire body on fire without the fire. I had gotten this as a just in case type of thing about a year ago, it had cost a very pretty penny.

With slight hesitation, I flip the vial open before taking a small swig then closing it and putting it back in hammerspace. It would take a few seconds before it started working. I reach for my magic and made an illusion in the middle of the field I was in.

The image of the Psychotic mage came into being. I flinched at seeing him but relax after a second and started to walk around in a circle around the illusion. The effects of the poison started to take effect.

At first, it wasn't so bad, like a slight ache after a good day's work. But as the seconds ticked by it got worse and worse. It felt like a wildfire was using my body as kindle, each step was like spike piercing my foot. The illusion was becoming very fuzzy, but I keep it up as I tried my best to power through the pain.

After an hour had passed the effect of the poison started to fade. My entire body was numb and I had slight trouble walking. The illusion hadn't faded which was good but during the entire time, it looked horrible. It had gotten slightly better as things went on, but it would be a bit before I could keep concentration though the pain.

I would have to wait until the day after tomorrow to do this again, but I was a necessary evil. Better to hurt now rather than later.

With the training done I slowly limped back home. Ready to start reading a book and letting my body heal.

* * *

I walked into the guild and started to look around. I ignored the members that were trying to make conversation with me, yes, I almost died let's move on and stop pretending like I was your best friend.

I found the people I was looking for after a few seconds and made my way over to them. As I took a seat at the table, Macao and Wakaba looked at me in surprise. They glanced at each other before Macao started to talk.

"You ok kid?" He seemed very confused that I was there, natural considering I never talked to or interacted with them before despite their attempts to do so in the past. Truth was I would rather not interact with them but once again this was a necessary evil.

"I need some advice and a sparring partner," I replied in an even and professional tone. They both looked unnerved and stayed silent for a few seconds before Wanaka spoke.

"This is about that job of yours ain't it" I simply nodded at his words. No point in lying about this. "I need some advice about suppressing my magic and a person to spar with for practice."

Macao let out a light hum before speaking "And why us?" I looked to the side for a second trying to not look embarrassed before composing myself and said, "You two are probably the only adults in the guild that don't dislike me beside the guild master."

Both went wide-eyed as Macao stammered out a response "N-no one here dislikes you. It's just…..." He trailed off until Wanaka pick up for him "You give off a weird vibe. Not to mention you refuse to talk to anyone in the guild beside Makarov, Cana, and Gray."

Yaaaaaaaa my loner act was coming back to bite me on this occasion. "Will you help or not?" I said while trying to not sound annoyed. To my surprise, both chuckled at me before Macao spoke up "Kid this is Fairy Tail. We always help each other. Even if said person is a bit of an asshole."

I roll my eyes at the asshole remark but couldn't help the small smile that appeared due to their words. "Thanks. I appreciate this."

And with those words, the two proceed to talk to me about what I wanted to know. They seemed to understand my line of reasoning about wanting to suppress my magic but warned it would not be easy. It wouldn't be rewarding if it wasn't hard was my reply.

They chuckled at my remark before the conversation continued. It was pleasant and the advice they gave helped too.

* * *

"**Two Pair-Fire and Ice**" Cana yelled out as she throw two pairs of elemental infused cards at me. Well, she throws them at the Mirror Image I had left right after I had used Vanish.

Cana started looking around rapidly with a confused look on her face when her cards just passed through my false self. I simply just got behind her and put my seethed saber against the back of her neck. She pauses for a second before letting out a tired sigh "You win again."

We had been doing some sparing in the backyard while Gray practiced his Ice-Make magic off to the side. Cana had been getting better at both her physical fighting and her Card Magic as well. Card magic was a very basic but very versatile magic.

Card magic worked by infusing magic into a card and giving it some form of elemental effect or more complicated effect later. Then you have a magically charged card that you can do all kinds of things with. Like throwing it at people which has been Cana's favorite thing to do so far.

She had been getting rather good with her magic. She had come to me a few times for ideas and during one of those times, I had offhandedly mentioned poker. After an hour of explaining the game, Cana seemed obsessed with the game. Much to both my and Mom's annoyance when she tried to organize a poker night. This was the reason her spells all involved poker combos in the name.

"You always just disappear and attack when I'm not looking," Cana said this with a pout. I simply shrugged "You can't fight people like me in a straight fight. You got to outsmart them like pretending to be distracted or attack them before they even start to fight."

Cana let out a little hum before a mischievous grin appeared on her face. "Before they fight ugh. "**High Card-Ligh-**" Just as she was midway through throwing the card at me when my improved reflexes kicked in and an illusion spell was ready to be cast in my mind.

"**Shattering Light**" ***BBBBBBEEEEEeeeee***

An intense light filled the area along with a very high-pitched sound. Cana stopped her spell and held her hands to her face as the light blinded her and sound rang in her ears. The effect only lasted three seconds but that was enough time for me to poke her forehead with my sheathed blade.

Shattering Light was basically a flashbang in illusion form. I had created it as a last-second spell to use if an opponent was able to attack the real me up close. Its creation had revealed another annoying thing about illusions to me. Illusion didn't have the impact or longevity of the real thing.

Basically, making an illusion of a flashbang didn't hit as hard as a real one nor did it last long either. Had that been a real flashbang Cana would have fallen to the ground and stayed like that for at least ten to twenty seconds. It really limited my illusions, not to mention that pain was just something that I could create for a millisecond and it was gone.

Had a few ideas to get around this but those were for later after I finished up mastering smell and taste. Maybe fine-tune all five senses afterward as well.

Cana left out another sigh as she dropped to the grass on her back. "Dammit" she muttered, I let out a small chuckle "Don't let Mom hear you."

She grumbled a bit before her eyes widened as if remembering something and she turned to me with a grin, "Did I do a good job today then"? At her question, she also tilted her head toward me as well. I just rolled my eyes and proceed to say yes to her while rubbing her hair. She always tries to get me to rub her head. I have no idea why, but I guess it's a side effort of me doing it to her when she was younger when I had no idea how to communicate with her.

"Hey, guys are you done," Gray called from the side without his shirt. He had been getting better at not stripping and usually stopped himself from taking off his pants, but he was still having trouble with his shirt.

"That should be enough for today," I said while stopping the head rub and was about to leave the backyard and head into the mansion when Cana appeared in front of me with a grin. I stopped, and we ended up staring at each other for a few seconds before she broke the silence.

"Can we go get something to eat Big Brother Bish," she said this in a bit of a cutesy tone despite the fact she knew it annoyed me more than anything. I just let a sigh as I look between her and Gary who also had a hopeful look on his face.

"Don't you have a mouse to take of?" At my question, Cana simply grinned "I fed Thunder the second before sparring. He should be fine. '' Still can't believe that she got another mouse after the first died of old age. The fact that she named him Thunder the second was simply salt in the wounds.

"Fine. I hear that there's a new pizza place down by the dock. Let go there." Cana promptly fisted bumped the air and ran towards the docks as Gray ran behind her while trying to put his shirt back on.

I just stare at them for a second before letting a small smile spread across my face, which looked far bigger thanks to the scar before I started to follow them.

* * *

I found myself reading a book that detailed common and rare enchantments while sitting at one of the tables at the guild. I had originally been talking to Macao and Wanaka about some general stuff like grocery prices and bandit activity in the nearby villages.

Macao had left to go on a date with his new girlfriend and Wanaka had decided to call it an early night and leave which just left me to wait while Cana and Gray finish the card game they were playing at the table beside me.

I had ended up heading to the small library in the guild and found a book that talked about enchantments and even had a decently large list of them as well. I had started to do jobs again about two months ago but decide to just stick with C ranks for now. Still left me with some good money for an enchanted item or two.

I was currently leaning towards a magic suppression enchantment. My own natural magic suppression was coming along nicely, and I could completely hide the magic of my illusions. The main problem though was that my magic core was currently six times larger than the average mage and while that had helped me in the past, it wasn't the easiest thing to hide.

The magic suppression enhancement wouldn't fully hide it either unless I paid a lot of jewels for an enhanced one. It would still help me hide my magic along with my natural suppression.

I was just doing some math in my head about the prices and how much jewels I had when I heard Cana win the game between her and Gray. The victorious shout from her and the groan from Gray made it very clear she won.

"Hey Big Brother Bish, let go home. Mom should have dinner ready." Said Cana as she walked toward the door with a skip in her step. I moved to follow her along with Gray when I heard someone shout my name from the other side of the guildhall.

I looked over to see the guild master coming towards me with a sad smile. I was confused about his smile but before I could ask he shook his head a little to get the sadness away and addressed me. "Got another one for ya." and with that said he sidestepped to allow me to notice the person behind him.

She was a young girl of about 11 years of age. She had short red hair and a messy white dress on as well as a medical eye patch on her right eye. She bowed to us and said in a nervous tone "Please to meet you I'm Erza Scarlet."

I felt my left eye starting to twitch as I stared a yet another main cast Fairy Tail members who would be worming their way into my mom's heart. It didn't help that I head Gray groan out "Another girl to deal with." while Cana was doing a little celebration dance while chanting "I got a sister, I got a sister".

So, business as usual.

* * *

**AN: I big thank you to all of you for the more than 300 followers this story has right now. Really can't believe so many people are interested in this story. Really can't thank you guys enough.**

**Nothing much in this chapter. Just the fallout of battle and Bishop doubling down on his training. Erza is her now, considering I got a few reviews asking for her I guess people are going to be happy with that. Hope I can write her character good.**

**Thanks once again to ****volfwildman for being a Beta. A huge thank you to Lull Meister for pointing out a part of my grammar I had been incorrect on. Basically I had thought that when it comes to writing dialogue you put the last punctuation on the outside rather than inside. I made sure to go back to all my chapters and fix it, hope I got them all.**

**(Insert joke about reviewing here)**

**Have a great day.**

* * *

**P a treon . com (slash) BETAsatchel**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned something like that?**

**Beta Reader: volfwildman**

**Cover Art by KegiSpringfield**

* * *

Mom had taken one look at Erza and hugged her, much to the little red head's surprise and embarrassment. Afterward, Mom took a few days off work just to make sure Erza would have everything she needed.

Such things included Erza's new eye, making sure when was well fed and of course clothes shopping. The clothes shopping was interesting considering Erza had asked for armor to wear, It hadn't taken Mom long to figure out Erza just felt safer in armor so she made the eleven-year-old promise to not wear armor in the mansion at least.

Erza was more accepting of her new family then Gray but not quite as much as Cana had been. In the end, she seemed to be happy to have a family.

Cana was practically attached to Erza by her hip. According to Cana, she had to help her younger sister, Erza had pointed out she was older than her, but Cana said since she was there longer that made her older, Erza's response was to put her hand to her chin and said "That makes sense.'' I for the first time ever I unironically facepalmed.

Gary was not as close to Erza but still ended up bonding with her. To be fair he really didn't have a choice in the matter. Cana had been having her and Erza do all kinds of activities like sleepovers, board games, girl's day and all kinds of fun little thing, Gray usually got dragged along. Still, remember walking in one of the hallways before coming across Gray in makeup and dress, we stared at each other for a minute before I made a zipping motion across my lips and move on.

Me and Erza, however, were a different story. Erza had bonded with Cana and Gray but I had yet to bond with Erza. It was a very awkward situation, whenever Erza and I were in the same room there was an awkward tension in the air. Neither me or her know what to say to each other when we talked and it was just an awkward situation.

I decided it would be best to fix this.

I was currently walking through the living quarter's hallway with a plan in mind. Before long I made it to Erza's room and knocked. After a few seconds Erza opened the do and seemed surprised to see me. "Bishop, what is it?" she sounded nervous.

"I got something for you." I reached into my hammerspace and pulled out a sword, it was a very well-made double-edged longsword. She looked at it in disbelief as I handed it to her. I let her just look and examine it for a minute before I spoke up. "You said you wanted to be a Requip mage, right? That means you need to start building up an arsenal of weapons and armor and there's your first."

She looked up at me in disbelief before happiness took hold on her face. "Thank you! This is great" she sounded so happy, like a child on Christmas. "If you want, I can show you a few sword styles and techniques." At my words, she looked on in thought for a second before nodding her head yes.

We ended up in the middle outdoor area where I had put in a small training area beside the garden. I was by no means a master or even expert in swordplay but I was adapted enough to give her a good foundation for the art of wielding a sword. We practiced for a few hours until she looked like she was about to collapse.

"Ok, that's enough. You look like you about to throw up." Erza's head snapped up to me with wide eyes "NO, I'm good to work!" The words and volume surprised me as I looked down at her, I understood when I saw her face. Fear, she was scared that I would do something now that she couldn't work anymore.

My mind flashed back to her past, a slave that would most likely be worked to death and punished when they couldn't work anymore. I walked up to her and started to pat her head. She flinched at first but when no pain came she simply looked up to me in confusion. "If you're tired then rest, no one here is going to force you to do things when you don't want to or can't. Your safe got it."

She continued to look up at me in confusion but eventually, happiness broke through. A small smile found its way onto her face as she nodded her head to my words. With that done I turned to the entrance to the outdoor area "Why don't we get something to eat."

As I walked off Erza ran up to join me and we went to town. I couldn't help the small smile on my face when I saw the spring in her step.

Perhaps I should take her to that pastry shop, the one with good strawberry cheesecake.

* * *

How did I get myself in this situation? Oh right…...siblings.

I currently find myself sitting in a chair while slowly clapping. All around was an illusion that I had made, to be more specific is was a bunch of shadow people cheering and howling towards the makeshift runway.

Cana had thought up an interesting little idea to help Erza show off her new clothes. Basically, a fashion show. As for how I got here well that is because of Gray. The little Ice-Make user had somehow gotten wind of the fashion show and locked himself in the painting room. Claimed he was making a painting for Mom which had gotten Cana off his back.

Unfortunately, it meant that Cana was now on my back. I had tried to get out of this madness but the combined pleading of both Erza and Cana had been just enough to win me over. And that's how I found myself in one of the empty rooms of the mansion that the two girls had transformed into a runway.

After Cana complained about me not being enthusiastic enough I conjured up the shadow crowd illusion, much to the two girl's happiness. Currently, Cana and Erza were taking turns of the runway, each showing off a different set of clothing.

How were they changing so fast? Literary just as one leaves the runway another appears with new clothes. They were on that runway for at best a minute!

I just decided to go with the flow. I spent most of the time looking at the girl's faces rather than their clothes. Cana putting on quite the show, her face showed pure happiness as she exaggerated her movements on the runway. Erza was trying to be a bit more professional, her face calm and even as she at best did a little twirl before slowly heading behind the curtains.

The little stars in her eyes told a different story though.

The entire event took about an hour or two before the two ran out of clothing. As a grand finally both walked out at the same time in some rather nice dresses. As the two got to the end of the runway they both did a little twirl before bowing, an act that sent the shadow crowd into a large cheer along with a quick mental command from me.

As they stopped bowing I dismissed the illusion, much to Cana vocal despair "Ahhhhh why did you end it so soon." At her whining, I simply rolled my eyes as I got up from the chair I was sitting in. "Because you finished your little show." at my calm tone Cana just rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Bishop" Came from Erza as she bows to me. Erza and I had been getting along much better since I had given her the sword, we had even been continuing the sword training every Monday and Friday. I was finding it rather nice and fun to do the training.

I simply nodded my head to her and made to head out but before I could make it far Cana spoke up "Hey wait just a minute"! I turned back around to her and Erza with a raised eyebrow. "You got to tell us how amazing we looked." I let out a sigh at her words but knew better than to try and leave.

"You two looked very nice while on the runway". At my simple reply, Cana let out a long sigh before looking back at me "That's it? Just that we looked nice" As she spoke she did a little pose "Are you saying that nothing could make me look even better than I am now."

I knew when was joking but after thinking for a second, I decided to reply truthly "You would look better with short hair, like when we first met." As the years went by Cana had grown out her hair, first into a ponytail and now into something looking more like her hair in the show. I had always thought short hair looked better, even if most of that thought came from short hair being more practical.

At my word, she stopped her little pose before putting on her thinking face. Erza just looked between me and Cana a bit confused. In the end, I just decide to walk out and get on with my day. I was getting close to mastering using smell with my illusions, I just need a little push.

I was rather surprised when I saw Cana's now short hair during dinner the next day.

* * *

I was just getting some gardening done when I saw my three adopted siblings come into the outdoor area. Erza and a very nervous expression on her face while Cana had an excited one on her. Gray just looked confused and annoyed.

I got up from the work I was doing and met them at the edge of the garden. I waited for one of them to say something, but the only thing said were from Cana to Erza and they were words of encouragement. Why do I feel a sense of Déjà vu?

Erza proceed to step towards me while seemingly gathering her confidence. After a few seconds, she looked up to me with confidence in her eyes and proceed to talk. "Can I call you Big Brother!?"

Again? Why do these people feel the need to ask me that? While there was no legal document saying it, Mom had adopted them and brought them into the family. Of course, they can call me Big Brother, why do they feel the need to ask!?

"Like I said to the other two. Your technically my family now so yes you may call me Big Brother" At my words Cana spoke up "Now rub her hair!"

Ok, what is with Cana and head rubs? I just did it a few times because Dad did it to me and now she was demanding them whenever she did good on something. Maybe I can break it out of her when she got older?

Either way, I just shrugged and proceed to rub Erza's hair. I felt my eye twitch when I saw her lean into it with a happy look on her face. Please tell me she going to have this habit too! Cana was enough!

"Yesssss, come on guys! Group hug." as Cana said this she grabbed Gray's arm and pulled him forward with her. While Gray protested he soon was hugging my waist along with his two sisters. It would have been rather adorable had it not been for one thing.

They all had their faces pressed against my gardening apron. The same apron I had on while working with a rather specific crop just a few minutes ago.

"I would highly suggest you three. Stop. Hugging. Me." at my words Cana looked up at me with a teasing grin on her face. "Ohhh does Big Brother not like being hugged." she had a very teasing voice which I would have found annoying had it not been for the situation.

"While yes I don't like hugs there is another reason." All three of them were looking up at me in confusion now while they were still hugging me. "You all just pressed your faces against my apron. The same apron that has Explosive Brown poison on it right now."

At my words, all three of them froze before letting go of me and slowly backing up. They looked at themselves and each other for a few seconds and when nothing happened Gray spoke up. "Maybe we didn't get enough of it on us." just as he stated those words a loud grumble erupted from their stomachs, much to the three's horror.

"I would run now. Maybe you could get to a bathroom in time." as I spoke those words all three of them turned and ran towards the door that lead back into the mansion. Each of them had a look of horror and desperation on their faces.

I would have facepalmed but I knew better with my gardening gloves one.

* * *

I was currently looking over the job board looking for a job to take. I was looking for a B ranked. It had been almost a year since the last one and I felt like it was time to see if could do one.

All my training had been going well. With the help of Macao and Wakaba, I had greatly improved my reflexes and gotten good at suppressing my magic, along with the new magic suppression ring on my finger most of my magic core was hidden.

Illusion had gotten better as well. After a month of pain training I could power through a lot of pain before my concentration broke, Yearning Death was painful but if I could get used to that then it would take a good amount of pain to really get to me. I had also refined my illusionary senses of sight, sound, and touch. Smell was also nearly done as well, still needed some refinement before I moved on to taste though.

I had also grown quite a bit too. It was close to my 16th birthday and my height had increased a good amount along with the age. Currently, I was just shy of six feet tall but hopefully, I would gain a few more inches. I had been 6,1 in my previous life and would like to be at least that tall again.

After a few minutes of searching my eyes seem to latch on to a job. It was another rouge mage job. I was hoping for something else, but my eyes kept wandering back towards it for some reason. In the end, I simply grab the job poster and took it to the library.

Fun fact, If a guild was ranked high enough by the magic council then they would have access to criminal records of various wanted mage and criminals. It was to help guild members become more well informed about any mages they went after. Would have been nice to know before I went after that Blade Mage, even if I still didn't know his name.

After some searching, I quickly found the guy I was looking for. Keen Adams. Keen had a long record, it went on for a few pages. He used Blowback magic which seemed to be like explosive magic but less of the big bang and more of the force of said big bang. Other than the long record he seemed to be a rather common criminal.

Most of his record was minor charges with somewhat big ones being further down as the record was ordered with small crimes first and larger crimes last. Painted a picture of a confident and well-skilled mage that stole and intimidated but didn't kill. Still was someone I felt I should wait and see how much better I got before going out and fighting them.

I was just about to put everything up when I got to Keen's last charge. A murder? Well …apparently, he would kill if he had too, that just solidified my decision to not take the job. At the last second, I decided to look at the name of the person he had killed and froze.

I just stared for a good few minutes as I processed that name. Soon I was out of the library with the job and records in hand. I quickly found the guild master and wordlessly showed him the job. He stopped his drinking and looked at me "What do we have here lad? Another job?" as he looked at the job his face grows a bit concerned as he looked back at me.

"You sure your up to this? Especially with how that last B ranked job went." in response I just simply showed him the last page of the criminal records and pointed to the name on it. After looking at it for a few seconds of looking a look of understanding came across Makarov's face before slight sadness crept in as well.

"I couldn't stop you if I tried could I?" I just simply nodded my head as my face keep it's calm and neutral look. "Well at least be careful. Don't take this too loosely like that last one alright." I once again nodded at his words before turning and heading straight out of the guild building, planning to head straight to the train station without visiting Mom.

As I exited the guild the records dropped on the floor and revealed themselves for the world to see. The very last thing on the last page was a charge for murder. The murder of Derek Vern.

My father.

* * *

**AN: I really like doing cliff hangers don't I? Just more character development and relationship development plus a new redhead. Hope I got Erza's personality right, always felt like she was a very polite and professional person but a kid at heart. Look forward to a fight next Saturday.**

**Thanks once again to ****volfwildman for being a Beta. A Big thanks to Orion45 for some spell ideas and a few other ideas as well. **

**The road to the great city of fanfiction is a long and hard ****journey. Many of story don't make it but those who do find themselves in the city of diamonds in the rough. Help this story on its journey by reviewing. Good or Bad all is welcomed on this lonely road.**

**Have a great day.**

* * *

**P a treon . com (slash) BETAsatchel**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned something like that?**

**Beta Reader: volfwildman**

* * *

I had caught a ride on the train to the large town of Werson which was around the area that Keen had last been seen. Once in town, I had promptly headed straight to the local Rune Knight station and asked about Keen. They seem off-put by my demeanor, understandable considering how my current state of mind looked now, but they had provided the info I wanted.

It seems like Keen Adams as been rather busy lately. Moving from town to town, spending a good amount of money before moving on. When the murderer would run out of money, he would target a very successful establishment at whatever town he was in at the time and refill his coffers then move on.

With the info in hand, I went to a magical vehicle shop in town and rented a magic motorcycle. It cost a good amount of money, but I really didn't care right now.

I needed to find him.

* * *

Over the course of a few hours, I visited town after town that Keen had visited had asked around about the criminal. With each town visited I felt closer and closer to finding him but with that time I started to wonder what I would do. The truth was that I didn't know, I just wanted to find him and then I would decide what to do.

And I would find him.

I had just arrived in the town of Silvermill and I could tell that something had happened. There was a general feeling of despair in the air, people seemed to have a bit of a frown as they walked on the streets.

I ended up asking one of the merchants on the side of the road about it. "Oh, if you must know some mage just robbed the mining company that owns the silver mines in town. Took off with a bunch of money and now the town is going to have some economic problems soon as a result."

I absentmindedly nodded at his words as my mind focused on the first part of what he said. A mage robbing the most successful place in town. "Do you have any idea about the magic this mage used?" The merchant seemed surprised at the edge in my voice but quickly replied.

"Not sure really. I heard it created a loud noise and destroyed anything it hit." Sounds like Blowback magic, the murderer's magic. "Where did he flee to after he robbed the company!?" At my rushed words the merchant raised an eyebrow before pointing towards the hills to the north of town.

"He went over to those hi-" I started moving as soon as he pointed and soon his words faded out of my hearing. I put the magic motorcycle in a safe place and made my way towards the hills. There was a large area that I had to cover and as much as I'd like to use the bike to make things move faster it was too dangerous using it in those hills with no roads.

I explored the hills for a good hour or two before coming across a trail. At this point the sun was falling towards the horizon and night would soon take over the sky but I keep moving forward. I couldn't stop not when I was so close to finding him.

The trail I found was basically footprints in the mud at the base of one of the larger hills. I followed them for a few minutes before they lead into a clearing that was to the side of a large hill that looked like a stone wall, at least from this side of the hill.

I barely paid attention to any of that though as I stared at a man at the base of the stone wall, sitting on a big rock while counting some jewels. He had nice looking clothes if a bit messy, some faded blue jeans, dark purple t-shirt and a black leather vest over it. From what I could see he had small little scars all over his body and face. He appeared to have a bit of a crooked nose and very long messy dirty blond hair.

Keen Adams.

I had found him. Now what? I knew that I had to bring him in but another feeling in my mind told me to do something else. It told me to kill him.

I tried to ignore that part of my mind, but it kept whispering in my head, kept whispering my father's name. Soon those whispers started to get louder and louder until it was all I could hear. Anger did not come to me but that was fine, I didn't need it to do what I was going to do.

As I start to walk the logical part of mind told me to us an illusion to sneak up and take him by surprise. I didn't listen, right now I was beyond logic and reason.

If I could see myself while I walked into that clearing, I would have seen my face, inhumanly neutral and devoid of emotion.

Along with my eyes, cold and emotionless.

* * *

(3rd Person Battle Pov)

Keen had been having a rather nice day so far. Ate some great food for breakfast and lunch before he ran out of money. The place where he had collected some funds had been rather generous with their donation too.

So when he saw someone walking towards him and a bad feeling welling up in his stomach he figured that his good day would end soon.

"HEY! You better get out of her bud, you don't want me to rough you up." Bishop just keep walking until he was in the middle of the clear and just stared at Keen. Said criminal was finding the new guy to be rather annoying right now, even if he was slightly nervous after seeing that cold expression on the newcomer.

"Last chance man. Leave or you're going to get hurt!" Keen stood tall with his words trying to give off an intimidating presence. But it was undercut when Bishop spoke, "I am Bishop Vern."

Keen was starting to get rather unnerved right now but refused to show it. "And I should care why!?" Keen didn't know anybody named Bishop, though the last name he felt like he knew from somewhere.

"Son of Derek Vern." At those words Keen froze, he definitely recognizes that name. Suddenly the coldness was making a lot more sense now. "Look, dude. I didn't mean to kill hi-" Before Keen could even finish Bishop moved.

A saber appeared in Bishop's hand from his hammerspace as he ran as fast as he could to cut the one in front of him. He was just 5 feet away from his target when he heard a shout.

"**Violent Repellent**" As Keen shouted the words he raised his hand and a wave of concussive force shoot out of it as a boom filled the air. Bishop found himself being knocked back several dozen feet thanks to Keen's Blowback Magic.

"I don't want to do this man! I'm sorry for what I did ok! I regret it even now!" Bishop simply stood as Keen shouted at him. It appeared the attack had knocked some sense into the Illusionist as the logical part of his mind finally broke through the whispers and took control.

He near silently whispered both "**Vanish**" and "**Mirror Image**". As Bishop disappeared a false copy took his place, and he slowly moved towards the criminal, trying his best to repress his magic. The fake Bishop just stood there and stared at Keen.

"It was a mistake ok! If I could go back and prevent it, I would! WOULD YOU STOP JUST STARING AT ME!" At his last words, Keen violently stomped his foot into the ground, at the same time, a bit of Blowback magic was activated causing a small explosion to happen from the stomp.

From the explosion, several decently large chunks of rocks shoot outwards. Bishop stopped to make sure none of the chunks hit him but found that to be the least of his worries. A large chunk found itself hurtling toward the fake Bishop and before the real one could send a mental command the rock passed right through the fake.

Both Bishop and Keen paused when the rock just passed through the fake and for a good second or two both just stood still taking in the implications of the event. Bishop was the first to break out of the pause as he started to run towards the thief hoping to cut him before he did something. Unfortunately for the Fairy Tail mage Keen found himself unpausing shortly after.

Keen throw both his arms out and proceed to shout out a spell just as Bishop was about to attack. "**Raging Shockwave**" a violent concussive force shout outward from Keen from all directions and hit Bishop. Said mage found himself once again being thrown back several dozen feet but was able to keep his Vanish up through the impact.

"An Illusionist? Damn, that's annoying and stupid! Good thing I prepared." With those words, Keen held out his hands and took a moment to concentrate. "**Momentum's Sonar**" As those words were said, more concussive force was sent out in all directions from Keen but this time slowly and it stopped to form a 30-foot-wide dome all around the criminal.

Bishop was just getting up when the spell was cast, and he looked up to see the new dome all around his opponent. From the dome and the spell name itself, Bishop felt like he had a good idea of what the spell did. He tested his idea out by picking up a small rock by his feet and throwing it to the side of the dome.

The second the rock hit the dome it lost most of its momentum and started to fall but soon found itself being destroyed when Keen thrust his arm in the pebble direction and shouted "**Violent Repellent**"

Bishop watched as the pebble was turned to dust. His theory was right, that spell made not only a barrier to slow down enemies but acted as a way of detecting enemies you couldn't see. Rather smart. The Illusionist soon started to think up ideas about how to get through it.

"Listen, dude. just walk away ok? I'm sorry about your old man I really am but you're really starting to piss me off. So just leave!" Bishop just ignored the shouting and focused on the task at hand. After a dozen or so seconds of thinking an idea came to him.

Keen was just about to shout again when he saw his opponent appear about 50 feet away from him. Said opponent just stood there and stared. "Fuck off man! Stop staring and leave!" At the thief's word Bishop moved but not away from Keen but towards him.

Slowly Bishop walked towards the violent mage. "Dude, stop!" Bishop just kept walking and was nearing the dome. "I will hurt you if you touch my barrier!" Keen pointed his hand towards Bishop but the illusionist just keeps walking and was just about to cross the barrier.

"I warned you!" "**Violent Repellent**" along with those words a powerful force shot out of the criminals' hands and hit Bishop. What happened next caused Keen to freeze.

The concussive force hit Bishop but the illusionist refused to lose ground but that wasn't what cause Keen to freeze. It was red flying from Bishop's body from the gaping hole in his chest that cause Keen to freeze. Both stood still for a moment as both men just stared in shock at the wound.

Bishop let out a cough of blood before falling to the ground as the life left his eyes. Keen's eyes widened as he rushed to the Fairy Tail mage. "Fuck Fuck FUCK!" Keen stopped talking for a moment once he reached the body and knelt to the corpse.

"This can't be happening again! It just can't! Come on please just stand up! How did thi-" Keen stopped talking as he felt a very sharp pain in his side. He looked and saw a sword tip piercing his side and followed the sword's blade to its user.

Bishop stood beside the thief as he stared down at the Blowback mage.

"How." Said Keen slowly as he looked towards the corpse. From behind him, Keen heard the words "**False Death**" being said as the corpse seemed to slowly start to fade into nothing. At that moment the criminal realized what has just happened and tried to act.

Keen tried to get back to his feet and cast a spell but the second he stood he found himself wobbling and struggling to stay standing. He found his legs doing a little dance to keep himself up and his mind slowly started to be affected too.

The Blue Waltz was just taking effect and Keen soon found himself slowly losing consciousness. The criminal pumped his magic through his channels to fight off the poison, but it was too late and the only thing that did was buy himself a few more seconds.

Keen ended falling to the ground on his back. Just as he was about to fall asleep he let out a little chuckle before saying. "Guess you got me, dude."

With those words said Keen's eyes close and sleep found him. The battle was over.

* * *

(Bishop's Pov)

I let out a sigh as Keen fell unconscious. The fight had been rather annoying, the criminal was rather creative in his use of what should have been a very straightforward magic. In the end, though I had won.

As I looked down at the fallen opponent, I felt the whispers from before start to come back. They had been pushed down by the logical part of my mind for the battle but with said battle over the whispers come back full force.

The more and more I looked at him the more the whispers spoke. I felt the logic part of my mind fight it but it was slowly losing just as my saber was slowly being lifted and pointed to the murderer in front of me.

Even now I felt no sadness or anger, just like when Dad died. This would prove I had loved him, right? I couldn't shed tears, but I could shed blood. And the blood of the _thing_ in front of me would be perfect.

I felt a cold wide inhuman smile carve its way on my face as I raised my sword into the air. So close. This would prove it right? That I did feel love for my Dad? That I wasn't a twisted unfeeling Monster?

That I was Human?

Just as I was about to plunge my saber into _its_ flesh another part of my mind spoke up. Logic had failed to break the whispers, but another part was pushing them away. It felt warm, like a nice cozy campfire. Was this…. My emotional part of my mind.

Images flashed through my head. Mom, Cana, Gray, Erza and even people like Makarov, Macao, and Wakaba. All of them flashed through my mind. Along with a single thought.

What would they think?

I took a step back from Keen, I found myself gasping for air as I haven't breathed for the last dozen seconds. I put the saber back into my hammerspace as my mind finally seemed to calm down.

I had almost killed him. One of the most horrible things to do considered by most people and I was about to do it.

I shook my head a little as I felt my usual neutral tone take its place in my mind once again. I need to get back to town, it was almost dark, and I need to bring the thief back before he woke.

With that mindset, I put Keen on my shoulder and was off.

* * *

I had arrived back in town just as night had set in. While the town had no Rune Knight station it did have a jail. I paid a quick visit to the jail where I had made sure the criminal had been thrown into the only magic resistant jail cell.

I quickly went to a nearby hotel and paid for a night. The second my body hit the bed I was asleep. Soon I was awake once again and all I could do was stare at the mirror in my room.

I knew I should be heading home, Mom and the others would be very worried. I just needed to stop by the town of Werson and drop of the magic motorbike and ride the train back home.

But I couldn't stop staring at myself. At the person who had almost killed yesterday. I just keep thinking back to that moment, to the whispers. What had been those whispers? Where had they come from?

In the end, it didn't matter though, I just keep thinking back to that moment.

After a while, I decided to head to the jail. The jailer had been surprised that I had shown back up and had been nice enough to allow me to see the thief in private. The second I entered the part of the building that had the magic jail cell I heard him.

"So, you didn't kill me." Keen was laying on the ground while leaning against the wall. He idly messed with his handcuffs as he looked at me. I just looked back, not sure what to say. I was just scared that I would hear the whispers again.

In the end, I just asked him a question. "What happened?" Keen looked at me in confusion before speaking up "What do you mean what happened man?"

"You said you didn't mean to kill my Dad. What happened?" At my question, Keen seemed to lose a little of his bravo. He let out a sigh as he looked to the ground.

"I had just started out ok. I had no money and no place would give me a job because of all the stupid stuff I did as a kid. I planned to steal and hurt people, yes but to kill people? Never man. When I went to that fancy hotel and was told that they had no rooms I thought if I just ruff them up a little, they would find a room. What happened was a complete accident."

He looked up to me as he continued to talk. "You'll probably never forgive me, but I really didn't mean to or even want to kill him. I have regretted what I did every day of my life since then. If I could go back in time and do anything, I would have stopped myself. For what it's worth I'm sorry man."

I just stared at him as he finished. I just keep on staring while he stared back. The man in front of me was a criminal and a thug but not a monster. He was human.

I turned to the side and went to head out of the room but just as I was about to leave I stopped and looked back. "You're right. I don't forgive you." And with that, I was out of there.

I was just about to head out of town on the bike as I reflect on everything. I might have not forgiven him, but I didn't kill him either. I had felt guilt, satisfaction, and even fear. All of that proved I was human, not a monster.

Right?

* * *

**AN: Well that totally didn't have me questioning my mental state. Hope the fight came out well and as for the whispers and all that. I'm just going to flat out say that they are a side effect of Bishop's mental problem that's becoming more pronounced now that he's feeling emotion. Bishop's worse fear is the thought that one day he'll end up becoming an emotionless monster that kills without thought, we saw some of this in ch3 and after ch10 he gain the ability to feel fear which has caused all of this to come forward. Or at least that's what I'm going with.**

**Thanks once again to ****volfwildman for being a Beta. He just recently redid ch3 of his Naruto self insert and it's a lot better than before so go check him out. Also, thank you to Mr. Writes-a-lot for his messages, it was nice talking with you man. And a thank you to Priatt for leaving a review that just made my day.**

**They say that there is a prophecy that a fanfiction shall rise up and defeat a great evil. Now fanfictions from all over the internet grow and become stronger to be the chosen one to fight the destined evil. Help this underdog of a fanfiction grow stronger by leaving reviews. The fate of all Fanfiction depends on rest in your hands.**

**Have a great day.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned something like that?**

**Beta Reader: volfwildman**

**Cover Art by KegiSpringfield**

* * *

Good news. My mother didn't kill me when I came home. Not to say that she wasn't mad, how a person can show such care and anger at the same time I have no idea. In the end, since I came back with minimal injury, the Blowback magic had left some good bruise on me, she let it go.

That said I still would be punished, and that punishment would be decided by my younger siblings. On one hand, it was not as bad as I thought they would come up with. On the other hand, it was still worse then what I thought as well.

"Foooooooorrrrrrreee!" Shouted Erza as she sent a golf ball flying. The ball flew over the city and into the ocean. Everyone else on the minigolf course were looking at us like we were crazy.

"Erza." I said very calmly "Were playing minigolf, not regular golf. Why did you just send a ball into the sea when the hole is a few feet in front of you?" At my words, Erza turned to me with a look of confusion on her face.

"But Big Sis Cana said that if I hit it outside the city its automatically a hole in one." Well, that explained the snickers from behind me. Said snickers stopped when I flicked the source of them in the forehead.

As I ignored the pout and glare combo that Cana was sending me, I turned to Erza. "Well, Big Sis Cana also likes to mess with people too." The amount of people Cana has been able to send into a panic because of a "fortune" she read about them in her cards is getting far too large.

I got behind Erza and started to guide her hands. "Ok listen up. You need to get the ball into the hole in the few most shoots as possible. Take it slow, if you use too much power or speed, you're more likely to mess it up than anything else."

With slight help from me, Erza took a shot and was able to get the ball into the hole. "Yes, a hole in two!" Erza said. "Hole in one. I'm taking that first shot out of Cana's score."

At my words, Cana spoke up "Hey! That not fair! And this is supposed to be your punishment." I simply turn back to her with a deadpan look. "My punishment is to look after you three and make sure you don't get in trouble. I'm still in charge and as far as I'm concerned that first shot was yours even if you didn't do it."

Cana once again gave me the pout and glare combo before deciding to turn away from me in a huff and brushing her short hair back. During this whole ordeal, Gray had made the first hole and just moved on without us. Turns out he's good at minigolf considering he appears to be on hole 5 now.

With the argument over me and my siblings proceed to play through the rest of the course. Gray ended up with the fewest strokes. Erza came second after she started to get serious about the whole thing and seemed happy with the placement. I got third but I also really wasn't trying so not sure if it should count. Last place belonged to Cana mainly due to the girl's insistence on taking trick shots, the fact that most of her score sheet had 18 after 18 showed how well that went.

Afterward, we got ice cream from the place right next to the mini-golf course. Cana was just brooding in the corner over her loss, she was rather competitive when it came to family stuff and the fact, she was a sore loser didn't help. Gray, Erza and I just ate our ice cream in peace and when Gray finished his and went off to the bathroom leaving just me and Erza.

"Thank you for your help Big Brother Bish," Erza said while slightly bowing to me. I simply waved it off with a sigh "It's nothing. You would have been fine anyway, especially considering your insane luck."

So, I had wondered a few years ago how Erza got all her enchanted weapons and armor, as it turns out it was pure luck. Every time she went out on a job she somehow come back with a new enchanted weapons or armor set. How she got it ranged from it being an extra reward, finding it in some old ruins while on the job, taking it from so person she fought and my personal favorite finding it in a chest on the side of the road.

Fun fact that's how she got her Heaven's Wheel armor. From a random chest on the side of the road. Not joking.

And of course, she only has this insane luck when she takes a job alone. When I'm with her or even Gray and Cana, she simply doesn't find anything. The madness of this world still finds a way of surprising me.

"You ready for the sword training tomorrow?" Erza nodded her head yes at my words. It had not taken long for her to learn everything I had learned when it came to swordsmanship. What had taken me years to learn she learned in less than one year. Even now when I and her are learning new sword styles she learns them far faster than me. She truly was a prodigy when it came to that stuff.

There was a pause in the conversation as Erza started to finish her ice cream. I found my mind wandering back to the fight with Keen, to those whispers. Did it make me insane? I had always been off when it came to my mind. Emotions simply weren't things I understood. Sure, now I could really feel stuff like guilt, satisfaction, and even fear and even before that I could still technically feel emotions. They were just dilated and filtered so much that they just didn't feel real.

"Bish." I heard Erza say as I finished my ice cream, I cleared my mind as I turned to her and saw a bit of sadness on her face. "You won't die and leave us while you?" I paused at her words. I really couldn't remember much about Erza's backstory, just her being a slave and things about Jellal but I did remember that someone died for her.

Did she think I might do that as well? I just proceed to pat her head and gave the best little smile I could. "Don't worry about it Erza. I'm not heading to the afterlife any time soon. You're stuck with me for a good few decades."

Erza looks up to me with a happy smile before nodding her head at my words. I had no intention of going back to that White Void any time soon.

Not when I had my annoying little siblings to look after at least.

* * *

"Tell me a story!"

I promptly found myself jumping in the chair I was sitting in while trying to not drop the book I was reading. I looked to the source of the shout and found Gray staring at me with determination.

I had just finished some physical training and after cleaning up had been in the library reading. I was in the middle of reading about the ancient Hesson river valley civilization that was this world's version of Mesopotamia when Gray had shouted. I had been so concentrated on the book he must have snuck up on me then.

"And why do you want me to tell you a story?" I replied in my usual neutral tone although it did have an edge of annoyance to it. Gray seemed to pick up on that annoyance as the 11-year-old looked to the side with a bit of embarrassment while rubbing his head a little.

"Sorry, it's just I can't seem to find inspiration." I raised my eyebrow at his word choice. "Inspiration, as in to paint?" Gray stopped looking embarrassed and once again started to look at me with a determined stare.

"Ya. I can't seem to get an idea to paint with. Every time you tell a story though I get inspired to paint. I guess they're just really good." I couldn't help the inward chuckle at his words. Most of the stories I tell him and our sisters are just reused from my world. I found it funny that he was giving me credit for them.

"Fine just find a chair, I'll get the curtain and dim the room a bit." At my words, Gray started to run towards the table in the room with all the chairs by its side. I quickly pull some of the curtains down and the room becomes a nice shaded dim.

I was once again back in my nice comfy chair with Gray across from me in a wooden chair he had picked. Black and white swirled around the ceiling as I muttered out "**Storyteller**". "This is a story about a Shadow. This Shadow was the shadow of a very rich but empty Man. This Man own so much money that he could buy the moon itself, but he found no happiness in his life. The Man would constantly do cruel things to those around him, only finding hollow happiness in the sadness of others."

"This Man's cruelness came back to bite him one day though. When he found himself suffering a heart attack, he called for help but those around him did nothing. Why would they, this was man had made their lives so horrible. The man died sad and alone, in the death of this Man his Shadow was free. While happy to be free from his cruel caster he had no idea what to do on his own."

"The Shadow wandered around the city of his caster and tried to find a purpose. The Shadow remembered the actions of his caster and decide to act cruel. Shadow started to scare all those around him and found their fear to bring him the same hollow joy that sadness brought his caster. The Shadow keep scaring all those around him until he came to a house in the middle of nowhere."

He started to scare the family within the house but while the Mother and Father were fearful the courageous Child was not. The Child was scared but he did not let it stop him, he would protect his family even while scared. Eventually, the Child cornered the Shadow with a flashlight, The Shadow would disappear when exposed to the light for too long and so he begged the Child to let him go."

"The Shadow told the Child his story, how he was the shadow of a cruel rich man and how when he was finally free, he found happiness in scaring others. The Child felt pity for the Shadow and ask why he would not try to make others happy rather than scaring them. At the Child's words, the Shadow decided to try. He put on a shadow puppet show for the Child and as the Child's smile grew from the entertainment so did the Shadow's."

"The Shadow found happiness at bringing others joy, not hollow happiness like before but warm and bright happiness. The Shadow thanked the courageous Child and left. The Shadow would spend the rest of its days bringing joy to those that had none and where the Man died sadly the Shadow found happiness even in death." As I finished Gray looked toward me with astonished eyes.

Those eyes soon turned determined and before I could say anything Gray was out of his chair and running out of the room with a determined look and happy smile. I let out a little small smile of my own before I pick up my book and started to read again.

I had only just started to read when I heard someone clear their throat in front of me. I looked up to see both Cana and Erza the former giving me an expected look while the latter had a more begging look on her face. I let out a sigh as I adjust myself in my chair "Go get a chair." At my words, the two girls ran to get a chair. I just rolled my eyes at them.

About a day later a new painting was put up in one of the halls. It showed a Child and a Shadow, both smiling happily.

* * *

I partly listen to all the noise around me as I read the newspaper. I found myself at the guild and it was just my luck that they decide to have a random party while I was trying to catch up on current events.

The weird nose hair mage was still out and about apparently, good to know.

I had considered just leaving the guildhall and heading home but I found the noise to be a nice distraction. Recently my mind just seems to wander back to that fight, to the whispers.

My mind just seems to keep thinking about them, about what they are. That can't be me, right? They must be some side effect of the reincarnation, something outside of my control. Ya, they can't be me because if they were then that would mean a part of me is a monster. A cold emotionless monster that-

I shake my head a little as I force my mind to think. I end up closing my eyes and just listening to background noise. A confine of noises, many different parts coming together to form a chaotic chant. I focus on the smaller parts as I try to dissect part of it to find their origins.

I hear Macao bragging to Wakaba about his girlfriend turned fiancée. I hear the Guild Master making suggestive comments to the barmaid and her passive-aggressive responses. I hear Gray and Erza bickering about the rules of some game they were playing. I hear Cana's…... drunken slurs!?

My eyes shot open as I face the way that Cana's voice came from and see said girl sitting at a table while laying her face on the table with a very drunk expression on her face. The men at the table appear to be laughing at her drunken murmurs and mumbles.

I quickly get out of my chair and head to the table. I hear one of the men say, "The lass is a lightweight." At his words, I increase my pace and soon find myself at the table. "Heyyyyyyy Bissssssh. You loooook funnnyy." Cana says with a little giggle at the end.

I give the men at the table a cold look "And who's idea was it to give a little girl alcohol?" At my cold tone, many of the men look to the side nervously. One, however, seems a bit too drunk to understand my intentions.

"The lass was curious and who am I to deny a Fairy Tail mage a drink." As he finishes, he takes a drink from his tankard. He seems to not notice my hard stare I was giving him. My eyes narrow at him before I pick Cana up and slung her over my shoulder. I ignore Cana's drunken mumbles against my back as I make my way to the bar.

"Hello barmaid," I call to the girl working the bar getting her attention. "Can you give that gentlemen another drink. And a little something extra in that drink as well." She looks at me confused before I grab a brown veil out of my hammerspace.

The barmaid looks to me then to the child on my shoulders and at the drunk man back at the table. A look of understanding appears on her face as she quickly makes another drink. I pour some of the brown liquid into the drink once she's done and she quickly takes it to the man.

As I make my way out of the guildhall with my siblings, I hear a loud grumble come from behind me and then hear a person quickly get up from their chair and run to what I presume would be the bathroom. With the effects of Explosive Brown happening, I allow a small smile to appear on my face which looks far bigger due to my cheek scar.

On the bright side, I doubt Cana will ever drink again after going through both a major hangover and Mom's harsh lecture at the same time.

* * *

"Four of a kind, I win." Gray and Erza groan at Cana's words as she collects some of the candy being used for bets. I had decided to fold out of the round after seeing Cana quickly tap the table, which I had learned was her tell for when she had a good hand.

It appeared that while Cana would not have an alcohol addiction, she would have a gambling one instead. She didn't like winning money or anything like that she just like making and winning bets. Still not sure if this is better than her drinking.

After I won a particularly big payout of candy, I decided to leave the game. "Ohhhhh come on Big Brother Bish, just look at all this candy you could win!" I give Cana a deadpan look as she shows off her own decent pile of candy, much to the despair of Gray and Erza with their little piles.

"No thank you. I now have a good amount more candy then I started with. Rather leave now when I'm winning then risk it and see your smug grin for the rest of the week." Cana just pouted at my words before looking at her other siblings with a questioning gaze.

Gray and Erza both quickly put their small piles of candy into their pockets, clearly, they didn't want to lose all their addictive surgery treats. Cana give us a sour expression before sighing and getting up to follow us out of the guildhall. But just as we were leaving I hear a voice call for us from behind.

I look behind me to see the Guild Master giving me what I can only describe as a pitying yet amused grin. "Got one more." At his words, he turns to walk off leaving behind the pink-haired child that was beside him with us.

"Hey, you look strong! Want to fight!?" I felt my left eye twitch at the young Natsu's words.

* * *

**AN: Just some character development along with some fallout of the last chapter. Oh, ya and Natsu arrives, guess that's important. Going to try to speed up and get to the beginning of the series by around chapter 20, maybe have a little 2-3 chapter arc for an idea that's been brewing in my head for an awhile. By the way, the story with Gray is a reference to something. Here's a hint, its from a cartoon.**

**Thanks once again to ****volfwildman for being a Beta. Also, thanks for the reviews, in particular, thank you to Priatt and verycoolname for the complements. Another thanks to Doctor Doofenshmirtz for his review and messages, helped me with a few things and showed some stuff I need to work on, good luck with your world domination dude.**

**The world is a harsh place and the creatures known as Fanicas Fictioncas are few and far between. Help this endangered species survive in this harsh world. Only you can give it the reviews it needs to grow big and continue the species.**

**Have a great day.**

* * *

**P a treon . com (slash) BETAsatchel**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned something like that?**

**Beta Reader: volfwildman**

**Cover Art by KegiSpringfield**

* * *

When I saw Natsu I had expected many different things. A breath of fresh air was not one of them.

"This stuff tastes great lady!" Shouted the pink-haired dragon slayer as he shoved another helping of steak into his mouth. "Ooohh thank you, dear. But just call me Mom ok?"

"Ok Mom!" shouted the slayer as he went in for a helping of mashed potatoes. He stops his eating for a second with a look like he had just remembered something before looking at me, "Does that mean I call you Big Brother?"

I was startled for a second before just nodding my head. Natsu gives me a big grin before saying "Cool Big Bro." He was just about to go back to eating before a shout from across the table stopped him.

"Hey!" Cana shouted, "You can't just call him Big Brother!" At Cana's words, Natsu just looked at her with a confused tilt of the head. "I can't?"

"Ya! You need to ask permission first." As Cana finished saying this, she adopted a proud look on her face. "Why?" Only for that look to deflate at the slayer's question. "Because uuuuuuuh." Cana seemed to be trying her best to come up with a reason for her rule. "Because it's tradition!" was apparently what she came up with.

"That's stupid," Natsu says like it was the simplest thing on Earth Land before going back to eating. Cana seemed to once again try to find a comeback but judging from the silence from her open mouth she had nothing. In the end, she just popped her head onto the table and groaned into the wooden structure while Gray awkwardly just patted her back.

And that is how I concluded that Natsu is the most logical of all my siblings.

* * *

"Hey Big Bro, fight me!" I looked towards the yelling form of Natsu to my left as I tried to help Erza with a sword style she was trying. I and all my siblings were in the backyard for one of our training days which had evolved from the training session between me and Erza.

Both Cana and Gray looked away from their own train off to the side and stared at me, clearly, they were curious what my answer was. Erza just looked annoyed at having her training interrupted.

I was about to decline since I had no reason to fight the younger yet stronger mage but just as I was about to utter the decline an idea came to me. Slowly a far too large smile found its way to my face, made even larger by the scar. My siblings all seem to pale slightly at the inhuman smile, apparently, they remember the other times I had this smile. It usually ended with me testing out a new illusion on them.

"Ok Natsu," I replied and judging from the look of excitement on his face he didn't see anything wrong with my smile. Cana, Gray, and Erza quickly fled to the sideline, not wanting to be caught in the battle.

Natsu and I took positions across from each other as we prepared to fight. "Cana, countdown from three please." At my words, Cana adopted an excited yet cautious expression. After a few seconds, I heard her speak up.

"3…...2….1…Start!"

* * *

(Natsu's POV)

I grinned as I heard Sis say start. "Yaaaaaa I'm all fired up!" I shouted, ready for an amazing fight to start. I started to breathe in a deep breath as I prepared to roar at Big Bro.

"**Fire Dragon's R**-" "**The World Revolving**"

Just before I could finish my spell Bishop shouted out his and for a second nothing happened, then the world started moving.

The piece of earth me and Bro were on started to spin rapidly to the left with the sky seemed to move just as fast to the right. I heard the wind whipping around and even felt it push against my skin. Even the smell of the area seemed to mess up as the world moved.

I tried telling myself that it was an illusion, but my body disagreed. My eyes saw a world moving, my ears heard the world moving and my skin felt the world moving. As far as my body was concerned it was on a moving piece of ground and my stomach couldn't agree more.

I let out a groan as I slowly fall to the ground, my stomach roaring in distress the entire time. My motion sickness was running at full force as I held in my lunch. I notice Bishop slowly start to walk towards me, with what I think was a slight grin on his face. Kind of hard to tell with that scar and my motion sickness.

Eventually after what felt like an eternity Bishop was standing above me. He waited a second or two before poking me in the forehead with his sheathed sword. The world abruptly stopped soon after and I felt the war in my stomach end.

I had lost.

* * *

(Bishop's POV)

Well, that went better than expected.

I had developed "The World Revolving" to throw off an opponent's sense of balance but it apparently worked great to counter Dragon Slayers. Good to know.

"That was no fair!" Shouted Natsu as he got off the ground. I couldn't help the chuckle in my throat from the pout on his face. "Yes, it was because this was a fight, not a spar," I say as I put my saber back into my hammerspace. "In a real fight, people don't care about being fair Natsu. They care about winning."

Natsu continued to pout for a second before letting out a sigh. "Ok, maybe you have a point." He begrudgingly says. I just roll my eyes before looking at the falling sun. "Let's go to that pastry shop before dinner. Get a nice little treat."

Natsu's grin returned to his face as he shouts out a loud yes before turning to the other and running toward them. I allowed a little smile as I heard his yell at them to start moving, something that they protest until they heard where we're going.

From their smiles, it seems like they were looking forward to the treat too.

* * *

Natsu's relationship with me and others was an interesting thing.

First off Natsu and Gray were not at each other's throats every other minute, in fact, they were just like Cana and Erza. Partners in crime. I guess Gray saw Natsu as his counter to Cana and her commanding nature.

In fact, nowadays it seems like the boys and girls are always in some sort of competition between each other, mainly Cana vs Natsu with Gray and Erza acting as cheerleaders for their same-sex sibling.

Not to say that Natsu was constantly fighting with his sisters but it was looking more and more like Cana would be taking Gray place in the Natsu Gray rivalry in the show. That said Natsu and Erza get along just fine as long as Cana isn't there to get competition going.

It is with this contest that led me to my current situation. Acting as a referee for a tennis game of brothers vs sisters.

I tried to keep the peace. I really did but it wasn't long before my younger siblings started to use their magic in the match. Currently, the girl's side of the court looks like a firestorm and an ice storm hit it at the same time while the boy's side had all manner of bladed weapons sticking in the ground along with a few cards too.

It was absolute chaos is what I'm getting at.

I watched as Natsu sent a flaming tennis ball to the other side of the court only for Erza to hit it back with what looked like a love child between a tennis racket and a Morningstar. The ball was about to head out of bounds and score a point for the girls only for a wall of ice to appear sending it back into play as Gray sent the battered ball towards the girl's side. Cana responded by throwing a card into the air only for that card to expand to be as large as a person and promptly whack the ball back to the boy's side.

How the hell was I supposed to referee this? The fact that I couldn't see the ball half the time didn't help. Well at least they're getting in some magic training, right? God, I wish I brought a book.

The match came to a halt when Natsu hit the ball high up in the air where it promptly exploded. "Well, that ball last longer than I thought it would." I idly say from the bench I was sat in. My words seem to snap my siblings out of their trance of looking at the sky. "Someone gets a new ball!" shout the pink-haired slayer mage.

"Yaaaaaa no, I'm going to veto that," I say calmly as I get up from the bench. "Why!" shout Cana as she stood on the court, tennis racket in one hand and cards in the other. "The fact that the court looks like a battlefield," I replied in a dull tone as I give my oldest sister a deadpan look.

Cana at least had the common sense to look embarrassed at the destruction she had been a part of. That look did not last long after Natsu started to laugh at her. "Shut it Flame Brain! You were a part of this too!" shout the card mage. "You did more than me Card Witch!" was the slayer mage's reply.

"If you keep fighting, I'm taking away your sense of taste at dinner," I said in a hard tone of an older sibling reprimanding his younger siblings. My words seem to get them to stop but the silent glares they were giving each other showed that this wasn't over.

I had recently developed a new spell I called Negate Sense. Did pretty much what it said, I choose one of the five senses and nullify it. I had gotten in so much practice with it due to the fact I used it as a punishment if any of them acted up. It seemed like overnight I had mastered the sense of taste thanks to all the fighting.

Eventually, Cana and Natsu stopped their glaring contest. "Come on bro let's go do something else," Natsu said to Gray who nodded his head and went with the technically younger sibling. "Come on Erza let go do some shopping," Cana said to her sister as both went off into town.

I just stood in the devastated tennis court that we had rented out. I was about to leave myself until I saw the guy who had rented the court from stomping his way toward me. I was very tempted just to use Vanish and leave but I knew word of this would get back to Mom and me just leaving like that would just get me in trouble.

In the end, I let out a heavy sigh as I faced the rather angry man. How has my life come to this?

* * *

"Did you guys hear about that rebellion in the Kingdom of Stella?" At Wakaba's question, I look up from the newspaper I was reading, and Macao stops writing on a piece of paper he had at the table we were sitting at.

"No. What happened?" I asked. "Apparently the people were upset about a corrupt minister that was overtaxing people for his own personal wealth. The minister ended up getting fired by the king and was left to the rebellion for punishment, but the entire rebellion just ended up disappearing overnight and the minister along with them."

"Really," said Macao scratching his chin "Are there any rumors about what really happened." Wakaba just shook his head no "It's being kept under wraps, I just know about it from a friend that lives in the kingdom. The only other thing I was told is that after searching the minister's home it's believed he was practicing magic. What kind I don't know but it could explain what happened."

I let out a hmmmmmm at the man's words as I went back to my paper. Interesting piece of news but ultimately it didn't affect me.

I was skimming through the newspaper's sale section. Basically, some people would give the paper money to advertise some item or items they were selling. Currently, I was looking for any enchanted piece of equipment I could use but it seemed like no one had anything of interest to sell.

"Would either one of you know a good magic shop that sells enchanted items?" At my words, the two adults look over to me with contemplative looks on their faces. "Their one in Hargeon Town that's got some good stock. You are looking for another ring of something?"

I turn my head to Macao who had spoken, "Something like that. Really I'm just looking for another useful enchanted item." My two current rings were very useful. The Ring of Telekinesis was very useful in everyday life and had some uses in battle while the Ring of Magic Suppression really help with suppressing my magic core, even if I still couldn't one hundred percent suppress it.

"Have you thought of looking into Ring Magic?" said Wakaba. "Ring magic?" I asked, the name seemed somewhat familiar, so I had probably read about it somewhere. "Ya, it's magic that works specifically with special rings. I know you can't do much more than illusions, but it's considered a basic magic just like Requip magic and you can do that at least a little bit."

He was right, despite my Bond with Illusion Magic I had been able to perform some Requip Magic. Although to be fair my Hammerspace was very small compared to most Requip mages. It was currently the size of a small shack, while Erza told me hers was somewhere near as big as the mansion we lived in. The fact her hammerspace was near full of enchanted armor and weapons didn't annoy me at all.

"Does it work with normal enchanted rings?" Wakaba nodded its head at my question. "Last time I checked it made the enchantment of enchanted rings stronger." That sounded nice, even more, if I could get even more rings.

I had pretty much master the five senses for my illusions. Taste I had gotten way too much practice in thanks to my siblings and the other four I could do very easily. Trying for a new Magic in my arsenal could be good, even if it was just to make my enchanted rings stronger.

"You know where I could get started learning it?" Wakaba just shrugged his shoulders at my question. "You could probably find a book in the guild library about it and if not I'm sure the Guild Master could help."

I nodded my head in thanks and was about to go back to reading my paper when I heard mumbling from Macao. Both me and Wakaba shifted our gaze toward the dark blue-haired man. He was writing on his paper while mumbling random names.

"Still trying to decide a name?" ask Wakaba. Macao muttered out a ya as he continues to look at what I assumed was a list of names. Apparently, Macao couldn't wait until after the marriage to bang his soon to be wife and as a result, she was pregnant. A seer had told him and his lady that the kid would be a boy, so they had been discussing names for him. He's been spending the entire week at the guildhall going over names.

"How about a simple name? Like Jake or Tom." Macao just looked at his friend annoyed. "No, it's got to be something special." I just roll my eyes at the man. I was about to once again go back to my paper when a thought occurred to me.

"How about Romeo?" The fire mage paused at my words and slowly looked towards me with a contemplated look. Said look soon morphed into one of pure happiness. "YA! That's a perfect name! Let me go talk to Alexis about it right now!"

I was thrown back slightly by his excitement and his running out of the guild didn't help. I just stared at the entrance to the guild while Wakaba chuckled at me. In the end, I just decided to head back to my newspaper.

As it turned out, Macao's fiancée also loved the name and as a thank you they both agreed to name me the kid's Goduncle. Goduncle…this world's equivalent to Godfather.

I really should have been more surprised, but I think I've just gotten numb to the madness of this world. Really, I was more surprised that Mom didn't have Macao and Alexis move into the mansion the second they announced me as Goduncle.

Well, at least the madness is entertaining.

* * *

I was currently reading through a book on basic magic. Particularly I was reading the Ring Magic section. I was reading from my chair in the mansion's library, a comfy club chair to be more precise.

Ring magic was rather basic. It basically was channeling magic through specialized rings for various effects. The rings were made from special mixtures that would be mixed into some metal and forged into a ring. Depending on the mixtures the ring would have different effects like making someone fall asleep or controlling water.

Like mages, a Ring mage would be limited by their equipment and just like Requip mages, a Ring mage could be very dangerous if they had a large selection of rings to choose from. It helped if you got a powerful ring to use.

From what little experimentation I've done so far, I believe I can use it, but it would not be easy. It took years to be able to use Requip magic adeptly and even then, I had nowhere near the space in my hammerspace to become a Requip mage. Still, if I could get to the point where I can empower my enchanted ring then it would be worth it.

"Hmmm." For the record that was not me. No, that sound came from the person who was currently sitting on the ground leaning against my chair. Cana had come into the library about an hour ago and decided to pick up a book to read herself. Why was she sitting on the floor next to me rather than in a chair?

Simple, I can rub her head when she's next to me on the floor. I tried to tell her no, I really did but she's gotten too good at guilt-tripping me into things. So here I was reading the basics of Ring magic while she was reading a random fantasy book while I rubbed her head.

"Bishop." I pause for a second as I heard her call my name, I knew something was off since she only used my normal name when something was wrong. Usually, she just called me Big Brother Bish or just Bish.

"Yes?" I asked as I mark my place in the book and look down at her. In response, she looked up to me and I saw something in her eyes, sadness? Maybe downtrodden. In the end, it doesn't matter, something was wrong.

"Do….do you still like spending time with me?" She said this in a rather shy tone, one that I hadn't heard from her in years. I let out a sigh as I motioned her to get up and when she does, I motioned for her to sit in my lap. She was 11 years old and had yet to really grow and I was a 16-year-old who had just stopped growing at a nice tall 6,1 so she easily fit in my lap.

"Ok, what brought this up?" I make sure to even my eyes with hers as I spoke. She looked to the side for a second before her eyes focused back onto me mine. "It just that we've been spending less time together."

"That's because we have three other siblings who take up our time. Are you saying that you don't like them for that?" At my words, Cana's eyes widen a bit as she vigorously shakes her head no. "NO! I like all of them! Erza is the best sister I could ever ask for, Gray is always there to help me even if he doesn't what too and Natsu might be a flaming idiot, but I wouldn't give him up for the world."

She takes a deep breath as she finishes her long sentence, her shoulder slumps a little as she looks back to me. "It's just…. I miss the old times. When it was just me and you when we would do all kinds of things together like gardening or just going out to eat together."

I let out another sigh as I process all of this. This must have been on her mind for a while, looking back on it she was giving me some sad looks that I just pushed aside. I put my hand on her head and lightly rub her hair as I looked her straight in the eyes one more.

"Just bear with me on this, you know more than anyone else I'm not good with emotional moments like this." She let out a little giggle at my words, good she looks off when she's sad. "Let me make one thing clear, you'll always be important to me. Maybe when you first moved in, I wasn't particularly fond of you but as far as I'm concerned my sister now."

I pull her in for a light hug which she responded to by wrapping her arms around my neck and returning the hug. "Don't ever forget that ok. You'll always be my overconfident and full of herself little sister." She chuckles a little as my words.

I pause for a second and contemplate my next words, I never have told her this had I? I had never told her what I was about to say next.

"I…...I love you." The world seemed to pause as my words and Cana stiffened at my words. A few seconds passed before I heard Cana speak "I Love you too Big Brother."

We just stayed there for a good minute while I idly rubbed her head. Eventually, I patted the back of her head and push her lightly off me. "Why don't you go feed Thunder the Third and we'll go get something to eat together? Maybe go to the poker parlor afterward so I can watch you pout while you lose your money."

She laughed at my words but the smile on her face was all I was focused on. She got off my lap and ran out to her room to feed her mouse and get ready to leave. I just chuckled as I watched her run and a smile found its way onto my face.

Not a small one or an inhumanly wide one either. A real full smile.

God, it felt weird.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry guys but unfortunately Thunder the Second is died. He was a good mouse, no a Great mouse but all great things must come to an end. Thunder the Third as a big shoes to fill but I have faith in the little guy. So a Moment of Silence for Thunder the Second... Oh right, also some development for Natsu and a nice touching **Platonic Sibling Relationship** (The fact I have to stress this makes me really wonder how romance obsess the Fairy Tail fandom is, and I've seen the shipping wars of the RWBY fandom) moment between Cana and Bishop but we all know that's second to Thunder's death.**

**Thanks once again to ****volfwildman for being a Beta. Also thanks to Blaze1992, UNHOLY LIGHT and zubhanwc3 for your ****messages. Especially zubhanwc3 for pointing out a mistake I've been making in my writing. Hope I fixed all the mistakes.**

**9 out of 10 fanfictions find themselves abandoned by their creators and left out in the world with no one to care for them. You can prevent this by leaving reviews to encourage the creator to not be a dick and abandon their creation. Start by leaving a review here and helping to fix this problem.**

**Have a great day.**

* * *

**P a treon . com (slash) BETAsatchel**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned something like that?**

**Beta Reader: volfwildman**

**Cover Art by KegiSpringfield**

* * *

"**Wind Spear Barrage**"

I let out a curse under my breath as I try my best to avoid the wind made into spears. I was under Vanish so the ogre of a man I was fighting was aiming randomly but the large amount of ammo made it where there were a few close calls.

It had started out as a normal C-rank carriage escort job but along the way some bandits attack. How I don't know considering they shouldn't have known we were there since the carriage was under my Vanish but that was a problem for later.

With a quick Nightmare Cometh, the regular bandits were too distracted watching their comrades slowly melting to notice me giving each of them a small cut along with some Blue Waltz.

Unfortunately, the leader decides to come out soon after that and start to throw around Wind magic around like no tomorrow.

To make things worse, I'm pretty sure he's an A-rank mage. How do I know that?

Under the cover of Vanish, I ran forward after the barrage ended and slashed at the giant man's side. Before I could retreat, he reacted. "**Hurricane Backhand**" He did a 360 with a backhand that caught me on my shoulder and the force of the hit along with the powerful wind behind it sent me tumbling to the side.

Ya, that was the second time I was able to cut him, yet Blue Waltz was not quite working on him. That's why I think he's an A-rank. When magic runs through the magic channels of the body it naturally makes the body stronger and more durable and over time it tends to stick. It's why most mages in this world look more like supermodels rather than skinny sticks like most magic users were portrayed as in my world.

I had learned this when doing research on the magic system in the body. It was the reason why poison wasn't used by most mages, at a certain point the body of the mage is able to resist poisons. The solution would be to use more powerful poisons but at this point, I was already using the most powerful poison that isn't illegal. Which left me with one last option.

Keep on cutting him until he has too much Blue Waltz in his system.

After a few seconds, I was able to get the world to not spin around me and was just about to get up when I notice something above me. The ogre man was standing above me with a smirk on his face and hand pointing at me.

I had lost concentration on Vanish, hadn't I? "**Wind Spear**" Yes, I had!

I was able to quickly roll to the side as the wind drilled into the ground that I had preoccupied a second before. I gritted my teeth as I felt some stray wind slashes hit my back and cut me. I saw him point his hand towards my new location but before he could launch another swirling mass of death at me, I throw my arm towards him and shouted, "**Shattering Light**".

The giant's hands came up to his face as he took a step back from the illusionary flash grenade. I swiftly got up and slashed my saber across his chest leaving a rather large slash mark. With that down, I backpedaling as fast as I could while casting "**Vanish**".

The ogre man had recovered from the spell and quickly throw out both his hands to his sides. "**Tornado Slasher**" Wind started to rapidly spin around him, cutting the ground he was standing on and would have cut me had I not been far enough away.

He seemed to be upset by the lack of corpses around him judging by the scowl on his face. He took a step forward and I sighed in relief as he quickly found himself having trouble standing. Said relief quickly vanished when the ogre man seemed to use the last of his strength to raise his hands into the air and roared out. "**Air Bomb**"

What I can only describe as an explosion of air rushed out from the giant in all directions. Shit! I ran toward the forest beside the road we were fighting on and ducked behind a tree just as the expanding wind explosion reached me. I felt the tree shake as I heard dozens of thuds as the winds hit the trees in the forest. Eventually, everything calmed down.

I peeked my head out and sighed as I saw the ogre man face-first on the ground, the poison finally taking him down. I dismiss the Vanish and put my saber back into my hammerspace while also pulling out a red bottle. I took a sip and shivered in disgust at the taste of the closest thing this world has to a healing potion. Basically, it was a mixture that would encourage the magic in my body to help regen me, not healing magic but in a few hours, me injures would be healed with a small side effect of me being a little tired.

After checking the ogre man and his bandits I started to head along the road towards were the carriage I had been guarding ran to after the attack. After a two-minute walk, I found the carriage pulled over to the side of the road. The driver was relieved that I was alright as he was a minute or two away from just booking it to the next town. After a quick trip to said town to deliver the supplies and inform the local Rune Knights, I found myself getting on the train back to Magnolia.

I was glad that the whispers hadn't appeared during or after the fight so maybe the fight with Keen was a one-time thing hopefully. The train arrived in Magnolia just as tiredness side effect of the red potion started to take effect. I swiftly gave my job report to the guild where I was paid extra for the bandit attack, waving to Macao and Wakaba on my way out.

I walked through town and was soon found myself walking the halls of the mansion toward my room and the bed inside it. Just as I was about to reach my door, I saw Natsu start running down the hall with someone behind him. "Hey, Big Bro! This is my new friend Lisanna!" He said excitedly pointing to the small white-haired girl beside him.

"That's nice Natsu. I hope you have fun with her, I'm going to rest in my bed so could you keep it down?" I said tiredly while opening the door to my room. I hear Nastu give me an ok as I close the door and proceed to lay in bed with my eyes closed.

It took a good minute for my eyes to shoot back open in surprise as I finally registered what Natsu had just said.

"Wait what."

* * *

So apparently the Strauss siblings had joined Fairy Tail while I was away. The good news is apparently they did not just get sent to the Vern Mansion as it was called by the guild. The guild master had deemed them good enough to give them a decent-sized home on the side of the town that the guild kept for special circumstances.

That said the white-haired siblings still somehow found themselves spending time at our home. For Lisanna it was because she had become best friends with Nastu the second the two met. She was almost here every day just to play with my pink-haired brother. Mom was quite happy with it and I swear I keep hearing her mumble something about grandbabies. Gray seemed a bit sad that his brother was having his free time taken by another, but he did seem to like having more free time to paint so some good and bad in that situation.

For Elfman, it was a rather interesting situation. Apparently, he was looking for some cooking lessons, I found this to be weird before remembering that this was the shy and quiet Elfman rather than the manly one. Anyway, Lisanna had told him about our Mom's great cooking and she had suggested to him to ask her for lessons. Mom had been rather happy for this and soon Elfman would be over to our home once every few days for lessons.

For Mira…...well let's put it like this. At first, she purely came to argue with Erza and Cana. The whitehead and redhead had taken one look at each other and decide to be archenemies, with Cana coming along to help support her little sister. I still remember the first time I had seen the white-haired she-devil.

I had just got done with some illusion exercises and some other experimentation when I heard two loud voices from one of the housing halls. After a quick walk, I found Cana and Erza yelling at a very skimpily dressed 13-year-old Mira, seriously why did they make outfits for kids that looked like that. Apparently, Mom had agreed with my thoughts as only a few seconds after I arrived, she did.

"Young lady! What are you wearing!" Every person in the room paused and turned to look at the currently fuming mother. Mira seems to recover first, "Anything I want to old Hag! I'm a-" Mira's words came to an abrupt stop when Mom had closed the distance between the two and grabbed her ear. Mira found herself being dragged down the hallway and out of sight, much to the amusement of my sisters.

Mira had appeared later that day at dinner wearing a dress much like the kind she would wear later but the most amusing thing, in my opinion, would be the soap bar in her mouth. Afterward, she would show up here on occasion for her sister or brother and seemed to make sure she wore anything besides the leather straps she usually wore, whenever she was around Mom, she would be nervously polite.

They weren't adopted family by any means, but they still found themselves getting close to the Vern household. They were like cousins is the best way I can really describe it.

* * *

I let out a sigh as I explore the market area of Magnolia. I had come here today with one purpose, find some combat clothes. Most mages had an outfit or two that was made from magically enhanced fiber and made to survive a battle.

For the most part, I had just wore normal clothes whenever I went on a job, stuff like jeans and plain color t-shirts but after the battle with the wannabe, wind giant said clothes were torn up. I had concluded that it was time to invest in some battle mage clothes.

But after a few hours of searching, I hadn't found anything that caught my eyes. There were plenty of shops in the town that sold combat mage clothes due to the town being the home of a near century-old well-known guild. But nothing really seemed to be of interest to me. Some clothes seemed like too much with some looking like a rainbow had thrown upon it and some just seemed way too awkward to wear.

Seriously who would wear a skintight black jumpsuit that covered your entire body and even was enchanted to make the wearers but look bigger.

I was about to just give up and stockpile some regular clothes to use when I decide to give one more shop a chance. It was a place called "Magic wears, no tears", it was basically a shop that specializes in creating not just combat mage wear but normal clothes that were created just like combat mage clothes.

A rather nice old man was running the front and welcomed me into the store, after telling him what I wanted he point to the section that sold the clothes I was looking for but assured me that everything in this shop could be used for combat. After thanking him I made my way through the shop looking at each set of clothes that seem interesting to me.

Once again nothing really called to me, there were some things I was tempted to get like that black trench coat in the back or even what appeared to be catholic priest robes but the former was far too heavy and the latter I knew would be too much for my siblings not to make jokes about my name and choice of clothing.

I was just about to leave and head home for the day when I passed through a section that had more civilian clothes in it. Something caught my attention from the corner of my eyes, and I turn to look at it.

It was a set of clothes that included a white undershirt, a brown leather vest suit, some faded grey jeans, two black business shoes, and a very nice looking blue tie. All in all, it was a nice little outfit that a desk worker would wear if they worked at a rather nice establishment.

The outfit just keep focusing my attention onto it and for some reason, I couldn't help but feel like I had seen the outfit somewhere. In the end, I decided to head to the dressing room with it and try it on. After a minute or two I was wearing the magic clothes and looking at myself over in the mirror. It looked good in my opinion and it fit very nicely as well too, not sure if that was a feature of them being magically enhanced or not.

In the end, I went up to the front desk and paid for the clothes while still wearing them. The entire thing cost about 50,000 jewels which was a good bit but not as much as I had been planning to spend so that was nice. With my shopping done I put my old clothes in a bag that the old shop keeper had provided me and was off.

I was back at the mansion in about ten minutes and had just entered the entrance room and was about to make my way to the living quarts hallway when I heard Mom calling from the hallway that had a kitchen in it.

I quickly made my way down the hall and head to the kitchen "Mom what is it?" I say as I enter the kitchen. "Bishop is that you? I was just checking who came in. Dinner will be ready soon can you go get your siblings please." As she finishes speaking, she turns to look at me and it seems like she was about to say something else before she stops and just stares at me.

She looks me up and down before her eyes water up a bit. I felt like a deer in headlights as this happens not quite sure what to do or what had caused her to start to tear up but before I could say anything, she walks up to me and pulls me into a hug. I returned it after a second of hesitation and I heard he mumble into my chest.

Eventually, we parted and I asked a question. "What were you mumbling into my chest?" She gave me a sad smile before she spoke, "You look just like your father." She says with both pride and sadness in her voice.

I pause as I hear her words. Now that I thought about it this outfit was rather like the clothes Dad had worn to work at the hotel. I even was about the same size as him and had similar hair, I just needed a handlebar mustache and some glasses, and I could be his twin.

Mom gave me a pat on the back "He would be proud of you today. He really would." She gave me one last sad smile before she gave her head a little shack and soon her normal kind inhuman smile was on her face. "Now why don't you go get your little siblings. Like I said dinner is soon."

I nod my head yes before heading out to find my little brothers and sisters. Along the way, I stopped at a mirror in the hallway and looked at myself in the mirror. I really did look nice didn't I, just like Dad did.

A small smile found its way onto my face as I continued to look for my troublesome siblings.

* * *

I was currently getting some gardening done in order to relax after my recent job. I had just done a B-rank job that involves finding some missing camper in a dense forest. I worked with a search party to find the people and would personally send illusionary fireworks up into the air to signal to the lost campers, eventually after three hours the lost group saw my illusions and came toward us and was promptly taken to safety.

I had just gotten home about an hour ago and was doing some light gardening in the rather nice weather would be lovely. Even if high-class mages would shrug off small portions of my poisons, enough of it would still bring them down and even then, the stuff worked great for low-class mages.

I had also been working on my Ring magic as well. I had made slight progress with it but not enough to really have much effect on my enchanted rings. I would never be good enough with it to become a Ring Mage, it took years to get okish with Requip magic. Still being able to empower the enchantments on my rings even a little would be a nice boon. In fact, I should probably start looking for another ring soon, maybe something with a bit more offensive power.

I was just about to take some of the matured poison plants to my processing room when two small bodies rushed into the outdoor area, along with something big in one of their hands. "Hey, Big Bro! Look what we found." Natsu says this as he stops right beside me with Lisanna not far behind.

I look and see a rather large egg in his hands. It has what looks like blue flames imprinted on it and it was almost as large as Natsu himself. It took me a second but eventually, I recognized it. "It's a dragon egg! Me and Lisanna are going to hatch it! Can you help us!?"

Well, Mom did like cats.

* * *

**An: Ayyy yes cats, nature's lovable assholes. Nothing too much in this chapter, just a quick intro for the Strauss sibling, Bishop's official outfit and a little bit of world-building. The whole magic-making mages more resistant to poison thing wasn't originally in the story but I quickly realized that most fights with Bishop became a game of hide and wait until you can stab and that just felt a bit boring to me so I came up with this. I did plan for the whole magic-making mages look like supermodels so I just worked it in there.**

**Thanks once again to ****volfwildman for being a Beta. As well as thank you to zubhanwc3 for his messages and MOR the Divine Being, Praise him be, for the constructive review and all the other reviews showing me support. It really has been the fuel my writing.**

**There exist other worlds just like our own but different. These worlds are full of poorly made drama, over the top action and a shit ton of weird romance. This is the worlds of Fanfiction, leave a review and maybe you shall find your way into one of these worlds. Just pray it's not a Grimdark one because if it is then your screwed.**

**Have a great day.**

* * *

**P a treon . com (slash) BETAsatchel**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned something like that?**

**Beta Reader: volfwildman**

**Cover Art by KegiSpringfield**

* * *

The past week had not been fun. Natsu and Lisanna had decided that I was the best person to help them hatch the giant egg. This meant them dragging me all over town in order to get my opinion on what would be needed to take care of the egg. At first, it had been entertaining and even slightly fun but that ended when they woke me up in the middle of the night to tell the egg a bedtime story.

It seems like I had almost no free time as those two just kept asking questions or something or another. I draw the line at sleeping on a pile of hay while next to the egg. At least they haven't asked me where eggs/babies come from. I was not willing to answer that question.

Currently, I found myself at the guild trying to get a break while Natsu and Lisanna showed off the egg to various guild members. "You ok their Bishop?" Said Macao from my left as he sipped his drink.

"They have been dragging me everywhere and keep interrupting my sleep for the most stupid things! No, I while not sing to the egg to help it sleep! It's technically already asleep!" I nearly shouted the words before plumping back on to the table with a groan. I just heard Macao and Wakaba chuckle.

I just kept laying on the table and rested. I love (still weird to think or say that word) my sibling, I really do. But if there was one thing that put me on edge more than anything else it was lack of sleep. I was so tempted just to use Vanish and get some peace and quiet.

But I couldn't do that. As annoyed as I was right now, I couldn't just leave those two. One was my little brother and the other was his best friend. I could be cold and a bit of dick but even I wouldn't just leave them.

I let out a sigh as I sit up straight. It was around then that I noticed arguing. I turn to look and see Natsu and Lisanna arguing with Mira. "I don't like you spending so much time together! No sister of mine is going to be so close to a brother of that red-headed hag!" said Mira.

Natsu and Lisanna argued back, mainly about them being free to do what they want. I paid little attention to them at first but then something else caught my attention. That would be the egg that was on the table behind Natsu and Lisanna and how it was rocking back and forth while the kids argued.

Shit! I ran forward as the egg was about to fall. I throw myself into a slide as I just barely caught the egg on its way to the ground. There was a moment of silence as I just stared at the egg in my hands and everyone else just stared at me.

Eventually, I got back on my feet and handed the egg to Natsu who and ran over to me asking if the egg was ok. I gave a quick yes before I went over the still wide-eyed Mira. "Mira," I said while giving her the inhumanly wide smile I shared with my mother and a dark aura surrounded me, "I'm going to kindly ask you to please not insult my siblings again. Also, if you could let your sister have fun that would be very much appreciated." I saw Mira shiver, whether it was from my cold tone or the smile I had no idea. She ended up rapidly nodded her head while backing up, I also think I heard her mumble something about "Devil Women" and "Devil Son".

"The egg's hatching!" I heard Natsu shout from behind me. I turn to see Natsu holding a very rapidly shaking egg while members of the guild gather around him. Eventually, the top of the egg erupted and a shining ball shoot into the air before stopping and with a loud *pop* a small blue kitten with wings formed from the ball.

It lazily floated down from the air before landing on Natsu's head. Everyone in the guild started to talk about the cute little cat while Natsu and Lisanna just look up at him with pure happiness on their face.

I couldn't help the small smile on my face as I sat back down in my chair and laid back to rest. I guess all that annoyance was worth it to see the look on those two's faces.

* * *

Mom had taken one look at the newly dubbed Happy and had squealed at the cuteness of the blue cat. After that Happy was just apart of the family. He was constantly around Natsu and the two were nearly inseparable.

After the egg incident, I was finally able to sleep in peace now and was rather enjoying it. I had noticed that Mira was now nervously polite around me just like Mom. But other than that, and the new cat nothing much changed.

As of right now, I found myself sitting on a chair by a wall. I and a rather large amount people were in one of the empty rooms in the mansions. Why? Simple, it was Erza's birthday.

Well, no one knew when she was born so we had just decided the day she joined the guild would be her birthday, same for Natsu. Each of the members of my family had a very different way of celebrating their birthday. Mom and I didn't really do much special for ours other than having a nice dinner with the whole family. Cana liked having a big party at the guild, usually with games being played. Gray preferred just a small little party at a restaurant or some other establishment. Natsu had yet to have his first birthday party but I keep hearing him talking to Lisanna about having a feast for it.

And Erza liked having a decently large party in the mansion with a few guild members being invited. Other than her siblings, people like the guild master were here along with the Strauss siblings even Mira. A few of the adult members were her too but not Macao who was currently taking care of is heavily pregnant wife and Wakaba who was on a job.

Levy was here, I didn't really interact with her much outside of saying hi to each other in the guild library. Jet and Droy were also here and already following Levy like some lost dogs, I believe they already had formed team Shadow Gear. Reedus was in the corner painting a picture with Gray being next to him watching and occasionally asking questions. Laxus had been invited but he was already doing the whole loner and jackass thing, so he hadn't shown up, I think the Thunder Tribe had been made but I wasn't sure.

Overall it was rather crowded with people, everyone was laughing and having a good time. I saw Erza and Cana talking to each other while eating cake both looking very happy. Natsu was digging into his food while Lisanna just laugh at him and Happy was munching on a fish to the side.

Eventually, I heard a loud clap and I along with everyone else turn to Mom who had just gotten everyone's attention. "Ok everyone it's time for the birthday girl to open her presents. Can every gather around the present table please."

At her words, everyone started to move and soon I found myself sitting at a table full of presents along with my other siblings and a few of the kids. Erza sitting at the end with a smile on her face while staring at all her presents.

Mom would hand Erza a present while stating who it's from and Erza would thank whoever it was from and then promptly ripped into the colorfully wrapped package. She got all kinds of things mainly it was weapons and pieces of armor that were enchanted in some form. The presents from the kids were simpler like a handmade painting from Gray, a swordplay book from Levy and more.

"And for this present…. oh, it looks like this is from your Big Brother Bishop." Mom says this while handing a small present to the birthday girl who looked at me and said, "Thank you Big Brother." before opening the present.

Beneath the wrapping was a simple slide open box which Erza instantly slide open. Within the box was a grey steel locket. Upon picking up the locket and opening it Erza found a group picture of the entire family from Gray's party that was about 3 months ago.

In the picture Mom and I stood behind the kids, Mom giving her trademark kind inhuman smile while I was just giving a decently wide smile that look a tad forced. Natsu and Gray stood next to each other on the right side of the picture, both having their hands over each other's shoulder and giving wide smiles and peace signs. Erza and Cana were to the left of the photo, Cana smiling wide while side hugging Erza and Erza just simply giving the camera a happy smile.

Erza stared at the locket for a few seconds before getting up from her chair and running over and giving me a hug. I simply let out a small chuckle at the hug and lightly returned it before she returned to her seat to open the rest of the presents.

The locket had cost a pretty penny, but it seemed like it was worth it.

* * *

I had just finished some gardening. I was thinking of mixing some different poisons up and experimenting with the results. I feel like it would be a fun thing to do and hopefully, I can make some more powerful poisons from it that could be more effective against a high-ranking mage and isn't illegal. Probably going to need some more safety equipment for that though.

I was just making my way through the door to the outdoor section of the house that is in the mansion's entranceway. I had turned to head down the one of the housing hallways when I heard the front door to the mansion open. I look over to see Gray entering the building.

"You get done with your art lesson already?" Gray had been going to Reedus for art lessons after seeing the man's painting of Happy being born. Gray had been good before but with professional help, his painting took on a more detailed and vibrate edge to them. I even heard around town about some people buying one or two of his paintings.

"Ya Reedus had something to do today so he had to cut the lesson short." Gray made to head down another hallway after saying that before pausing and turning to me once again. "Hey Big Bro, would you be willing to be a model?"

I lift an eyebrow at his words. "Like for one of your paintings?" He nods his head yes at my question before opening his mouth to speak once again. "I need to practice drawing real people better. Would you be willing to stand still for an hour or two?"

I couldn't help the slight grimace at his words. I liked helping my little siblings with things but having to stand for more than an hour while not moving was not something I had hoped to do today. I milled the idea over a few times in my head before speaking. "Can I just be sitting for that time?" When Gray once again shakes his head yes, I let out a little sigh and agree to me being his model.

With a tab bit of excitement on his face, Gray leads me to one of his art room. Once inside I promptly get one of the chairs in the room and sit done. After a minute of shifting between different poses, I have one that Gray likes and he starts to get to work painting.

After a few good dozen or so minutes pass, I decided to make some conversation. "So, I heard you sold some of your painting to people in town." Gray stops painting for a moment before continuing, "Ya, I had made a painting in the guild for one of the lessons with Reedus and while carrying it home some women stopped me and offered to buy it. I ended up saying yes and since then a few people have been coming by to look and even buy some of my stuff."

There was a slight tone of pride in the ice mage's voice. I was happy for my younger brother, something like this was the beginning of many artist's dreams. Although I doubt Gray will go to become a full-time artist considering that he enjoys being a part of the guild so much. He always tries to hide it or look disinterested, but I can always see a smile on his face when he thinks no one is looking.

"Good. You make some great stuff. Before long I'm sure you be both a popular mage and artist." Gray promptly stops painting again and from the looks of his is trying to hide his blush behind his canvas. I hear him mumble a thank you before he once again starts painting.

An hour passes slowly, and it seems like Gray's just about done. I was about to stand up and stretch when I hear the door to the room open. Gray and I turn to look and see Elfman standing by the doorway. It looks weird seeing him with his hair down and wearing some nice dress clothes on.

"Ummmm Miss Vern told me to go get you for dinner." He was about to turn when he stops and starts to look around the room. "Woooow those paintings look nice." And once again Gray tries to hide a blush. "Hey umm Gray," Elfman says somewhat shyly "Can you teach me a thing or two about painting?"

At those words, Gray's face becomes very conflicted. It looks like when a person his given something good, but they just can't believe it and think maybe it's a joke. Eventually, a stern but excited look appears on Gray's face as he looks at Elfman.

"I can show you a thing or two, but do you think you're ready for the knowledge of an artist?" Elfman looks a bit apprehensive at those words before he steels himself and gives Gray a nod. "Then I will gift you with the knowledge I have gained over the years." Gray finishes this by standing tall and trying to strike an imposing pose.

I just roll my eyes. And Gray calls Cana dramatic.

* * *

I let out a little hum as I look through the book in my hands. Currently, I was in the guild sitting at a table with Wakaba across from me who was doing some reading of his own with a newspaper. The book I was reading was given to me by Makarov after a question I asked him.

Basically, as I was developing my Ring magic a thought came to me. Why does this magic only work on rings? I mean if I use the same process that creates the rings for this magic but make a sword instead then that sword would work with Ring magic, too right? Nope.

In the end, I decided to ask the guild master about the subject, and he gave me a short answer and this book. The short answer? Inbuilt Rules.

What are Inbuilt Rules? Well after reading through the book for a good bit I finally know. Basically, Inbuilt Rules are rules that are built into a type of magic when it is created. Typically, these Inbuilt Rules make the magic stronger but have less variety in what it can do. Inbuilt Rules seem to be like rules in a game, they're there to make things less chaotic and more fair.

Why does Ring magic only use rings? Inbuilt Rules. Why doe's Ice-Make magic only use ice? Inbuilt Rules. Why does Card magic only use cards? Inbuilt Rules. These rules are literally the foundation of all the types of magic in this world.

It does explain why Dragon Slayer magic allows the user to eat the element of their magic but why would the original creator of it make all users have motion sickness?

Inbuilt Rules are not very common knowledge it seems. I have never seen them mentioned in the other books on magic I've read, nor have I heard someone mention it before knowing. From what I can tell it's seems like it's just one of those common knowledge things that have been lost in time. I mean it makes sense that Inbuilt Rules exist so maybe it just one of those things people know but don't really know at the same time?

To be fair there's no internet here so people can't just look up anything they want to at any moment. I was also curious what Inbuilt Rules Illusion magic had and after looking through the book for a bit I came across a section that has a list of rules for the more common and basic magics.

Illusions it seems like only have one rule built within them 'All things created must be false'. Which seems to just simply mean that nothing I create can be real. It does restrict things a good bit but if that's the only rule then I might have more freedom with illusion then I thought. I have been experimenting with my illusions, maybe I need to broaden my perspective a bit.

"Anything interesting in the paper?" I say while putting the book down and rubbing my forehead a bit. All this new information seems to be giving me a slight headache. "Nope. Just a bunch of political nonsense about some new laws the kingdom just put into place." Wakaba says while turning the page and puffing his pipe a little.

"Laxus became an S-class mage a few weeks ago. Anything change or his he still a dick?" Wakaba simply shrugs at my question before saying "Still a dick."

Both of us just sit in silence as we continued to be boring adults. Said boredom was interrupted when the door to the guild was aggressively slammed open and Macao came rushing in with a frantic look on his face. He looked around frantically before setting his eyes on to Wakaba and me. He rushed over while ignoring the questions from the other guild members and grabbed our arms before pulling.

"Come on! I need some support right now!" He says while dragging us to the door. "What's going on?" I ask while trying to not have my arm ripped from my socket. Macao pauses for a second before looking back at us. "My Wife is giving birth."

Oh…. Lovely.

* * *

**AN: The miracle of life folks. Inbuilt Rules are my way of explaining how the magics of Fairy Tail came to be as well as all the weirdness that some of the magics have like Dragon Slayer's motion sickness. I like the show but I always felt that the magic system wasn't very well developed and having done a lot of research while making this fic as only solidified that opinion for me. Oh and for those of you asking about Bishop's magic and illusion just wait a bit more, I've had ideas for Bishops illusion's since the beginning of the story but wanted to develop them at a realist pace. You'll see some results in a good handful of chapters later.**

**On a side note, I'm sure some of you have noticed my new profile avatar. It was done by KegiSpringfield on ****Deviantart, great guy, and a great artist as well. If you have any you want drawn I suggest going to him for a commission, does amazing work for very reasonable prices too. Hopefully, I can get a cover for this story soon.**

**Thanks once again to ****volfwildman for being a Beta. A special thanks to Lezaroth for his reviews and messages. And thanks to everyone else for their reviews and support.**

**If you look out of your right window you'll see the overpopulated creatures known as the Fanfic Beasts. They can be quite wild and chaotic at times but are very beloved by many people. Please be sure to leaves reviews by the door for these amazing creatures to feed off of. Don't get too emotional with the review though you never know when one as a hidden lemon inside of it that it might show you.**

**Have a great day.**

* * *

**P a treon . com (slash) BETAsatchel**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned something like that?**

**Beta Reader: volfwildman**

**Cover Art by KegiSpringfield**

* * *

So, Romeo was just born.

…. Ok so there's more to it but I'd rather not talk about it. Turns out its tradition for the God Uncle to be at the birth. I will never be able to look at Alexis the same way ever again. I spent years trying to repress the memories of my own birth and now I must do it again along with Romeo's too. Lovely.

Currently, I was just trying to get my mind distracted by doing some reading some random book I found on Stamp collecting while in the guild. It was not working.

Of course, though Macao was here showing off his new son to all the guild members. The female members of the guild seemed particularly interested in the cute little guy. They just keep messing with the baby's little tuff of blue hair.

"Ok ladies that's enough. The little guy is getting a bit fussy." At Macao's words, the women that surrounded him gave him disappoint awes before dispersing. The fire mage then walked over and sat down at the table I was at.

"Hey, Romeo look! It's your cool uncle." At Macao's words, the little one looks over at me and stared for a second before smiling and started to make grab motions at me. "Oh? Do you want Uncle Bishop to hold you?"

"Yaaaaa no I'm no-" Before I could finish Macao already planted Romeo into my hands before stepping back and looking proud at his handy work. I was currently busy trying to not drop the infant while said infant grabs my tie and started to pull.

"Well, you two look like you're having fun. I got something I need to do quickly. Mind looking after the little guy? Yes? Great to see you in a bit." And just like that, he was gone. I hadn't even been able to get a word in.

I let out a little sigh as I look down at the baby in my arms that was currently chewing on my tie while looking up at me. We stare at each other for about a minute before I spoke up. "I really hate your dad right now." I pause as Romeo let out a gurgle. "Yes, he is a big meanie. Be sure to punish him for me alright?" Romeo just once again let out a gurgle while chewing on my tie.

I once again found myself being in a staring contest with the infant. "Sooooooo…...you are liking the weather?" Gurgle. "Ya, it been nice if a bit dry in my opinion." Gurgle. "Well, I guess we did have that big storm about a week ago."

All that came from the baby was more gurgles.

Ok, I had no idea how to communicate with babies. There is no way I'm going to start baby talking to him and I'm not fluent in gurgles. As I was once again thinking of a topic to discuss with the zero-year-old, I heard a voice come from across the guild.

"Big Brother Bish me and Erza are back!" Shouted a happy Cana with Erza following not too far behind. It was shortly after that when they saw the baby in my arms. "Awwwwwwe who's this little guy?"

"Romeo, Macao's son. He was born while you two were on away." The two girls instantly started to coo and play with the infant much to said infant's delight. I couldn't help but be put off by their enthusiasm for the baby, especially those little stars in Erza's eyes.

Erza ended up with Jellal in the series, right? But the second I think of them being together I instantly had to keep from frowning. In fact, imaging any boy with Erza or Cana for that matter made me want to stab something.

Apparently, I'm a protective older brother. Good to know. Now to start planning how to 'take care of' Jellal.

"Hey, I'm back." Said the newly arrived Macao caring a mug with steam coming out of it. "Oh, hey girls. Playing with my little handsome boy are ya." Cana gives him a nod while Erza just keeps playing with Romeo.

"Well as much as I'd like for you all to look after him a little more." He paused to take the infant out of my arms. "Me and this little guy have got to get back to mommy. Take care now." and with that, he was off.

"I wonder what it's like to be a mother?" Said Erza out loud as she stares at the retreating form of Macao. "Well you're not figuring that out any time soon," I say in a rather firm tone.

Both girls look back at me with raised eyebrows, but I pay little attention to that as I get up and head off back home.

Need to replace my now soaking-wet tie.

* * *

I let out a little hum as I test out my new ring. As of today, I am officially 18 years old. According to the law, I am now an adult. Yaaaaaaa.

For my birthday I had bought myself a new ring. A Ring of Fire to be more precise. It would shoot out a little stream of fire once used. Really only good for starting small fires but I hope that with my developing ring magic I could use it as a weapon.

In other news, my Magic core had finally slowed done on growing. I now had almost 10 times the amount I had as a 5-year-old. Enough magic storage to rival the old men of the magic council. And I could only really use Illusions with it. A least the large amount of magic was making my experiments come along faster. I was even starting to make a breakthrough with one of them.

The only other interesting piece of news was that apparently Makarov and Jose, Phantom Lord's Guild Master, ended up fighting during the most recent Guild Master conference. With Natsu and the others finally in the guild, we were starting to overtake Phantom Lord for the number one guild spot. Officially Phantom Lord was still number one, but many were wondering how long that would last.

My family seems to be giving me space on my birthday, which is rather nice. They know I dislike participating in parties or really anything that involved a lot of people. I only just barely take part in the big events at the guild and that's just mainly because all my siblings love doing them.

I really didn't have many plans for today. Other than test out my new ring a bit and have a nice little birthday dinner with my family, I really didn't have much in mind. I can't do any sword training, about two days ago Erza borrowed my saber to get a feel for the blade as she was planning to get one of her own apparently.

Can't really go to the guild since the second I enter that building their going to use my birthday as an excuse to party, happened once not going to let it happen again. In the end, I just decided to look for Mom and see when dinner will be ready, maybe help a bit with the cooking.

With that goal in mind, I made my way out of my room and proceed down the hallway. I couldn't help but notice how quiet the building was. Sure, the mansion was huge and not a lot of people live here but when you have some of the most destructive mages in Fairy Tail living here you tend to at least hear echoes in the halls.

I proceed into the kitchen only to see it empty and unused as well. Strange Mom should at least have some stuff out right now in order to prepare for dinner. Where was she? I looked around a bit more and was about to head back to the housing hallways but before I could make way over there, I saw the dining room door slightly open.

There was no noise coming from within, but it could be she was preparing the room for dinner. With that, I headed to the door and looked inside. It was rather dark, but I could see some stuff on the table, so I took a step inside the room and flipped the switch to activate the mage lights in the ceiling.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

I just kept myself from jumping as I looked at the source of the loud words. Within the room was Mom, Cana, Gray, Erza, Natsu, Happy, Lisanna, Elfman, Mira, Macao and Wakaba all of whom had jumped out of a hiding place with the room. Party decorations were all about along with a table full of food and a decently large birthday cake in the middle of the feast.

I just stood there staring at them for a few seconds before Mom spoke up. "I know you don't like parties but considering your becoming an adult today I figured an exception would be ok." She said this with her usual inhumanly wide smile.

I really didn't know how to respond. This was a first for me as I had never had a surprise party before. I was slightly annoyed since I had asked for no party but then again, they did have a point that you only become an adult once. Also, kind of hard to get annoyed at people who were looking at me with such happy and hopeful expressions.

In the end, I just let out a sigh and shrug which was enough for the others to start the celebration. Even though it was still a rather small party it seemed like the party goer's enthusiasm more than made up for it.

Natsu and Gray seemed to be in full force as they ate and played some of the game's set up around the room along with Lisanna following them around and Happy just eating from a plate of fish. Elfman was showing off all the dishes he made to Mira who did seem genuinely impressed and proud of her little brother for all the amazing food he could make. Macao and Wakaba were talking to Mom about small news around town. Erza and Cana seemed to refuse to leave me alone throughout most of the party as they keep dragging me into whatever they were doing or talking about.

All in all, it wasn't so bad. Still would have preferred to just spend my time reading or gardening but if it made my family happy then it was worth it in my opinion. Eventually, after a few hours, the party winded down a bit and just as it seemed like people would leave Mom announced it was present time.

Macao gave me 10,000 jewels, Wakaba gave me a bottle of gin as 18 years of age was also the minimum age for drinking but judging by the look Mom was giving him, he would not be giving me alcohol anymore. The Strauss siblings collectively gave me a rather nice alchemy set for poison making.

Eventually, it came time for the collective gift from my siblings. Erza was the one to come up to me and with a flash of her Requip magic, she now had my saber in her hands. "We not only just got it reinforced but had an enchantment put on it!" She says rather excitedly.

I raised an eyebrow at that as I took the sheathed saber into my hands and pull the blade out. It had a shine to it that I hadn't seen for a good few years and a slight purple glow that showed the proof of an enchantment. I looked up at my younger sibling with a questioning gaze.

Cana stepped forward and stood proudly as she started to talk. "We got together and went through a long list of enchantments that we thought you could use and after a few hours we-" She got interrupted by an over-excited Natsu who burst forward and shouted "It's got an Enchantment of Loyalty! Cool right!"

And just like that the arguing between Cana and Natsu began as the former yelled at the latter for ruining her moment. Gray and Erza rather than support their siblings kept their attention on me obviously wanting to see my reaction.

I looked down at the saber. Now that the enchantment was mentioned I did notice that the blade seemed to cling to my hand. I could even feel a slight connection to the blade, and I knew that if I focused hard enough, I could probably sense the magic in the blade from a good distance away.

If I remember right an Enchantment of Loyalty could also make it where an item would teleport into the owner's hand with a simple thought. The enchantment was a useful one.

It was on my list of enchantments for my saber. I had never got around to getting my saber enchanted either due to lack of funds or something else. The enchantment was very expensive. Even if they split it four ways it would still be about 100,000 jewels each. About a thousand dollars each.

They really went all out for me.

I let a smile carve its way onto my face as I got up and walked towards my arguing siblings.

They ended the argument just as I got beside them and before they could say anything, I gave them both a head rub. "I love it." With my words, the two seem to forget about their arguing and promptly rushed forward to give me a hug which also cause Gray and Erza to join in as well.

I just let out a little chuckle as I look down at them. They really had wormed their way into my heart.

* * *

The guild was in full swing as members partied. Why were they partying? Well, it's because someone just passed this year's S-class trial. To be more specific it was the red-headed 15-year-old sitting to my right.

Erza had worked insanely hard to get as strong as she is now, and all that work had finally gained her the coveted ranking of S. From the smile on her face she was very happy about it. Cana was like usual beside her as the two celebrated the Requip mage's class up. I had noticed that Cana had a bit of sad look in her eyes but considering she had also been in the S-class trials but failed it was reasonable for her to be a little saddened.

Natsu, Gray, Happy and Lisanna were off to the side playing board game I had never heard of. Natsu didn't get selected for the trials much to the pink head's anger but Gray, Happy and Lisanna had calmed him down. Now he was just happy that his older sister had been able to pass them.

"So, what was the third test? I failed the second thanks to some bad luck and ended up fighting Laxus." Apparently the second test includes choosing a random path just like in the show if I remember it right. Erza just shook her head at Cana's question. "Can't tell you. Guild Master's orders."

Cana deflated a bit at Erza's words before letting out a sigh and shrugging her shoulders. "Oh well. Hope I get better luck next time. Hey, talking about luck I'm going over to that poker game in the corner. Wish me luck!" and just like that, she was off to either steal all of their money or loss all of her's. There was no middle ground when it came to Cana.

Me and Erza sat in silence as the celebration went on all around us. Eventually, I spoke up "So how does it feel to be considered one of the best mages here?" Erza seems to shyly fidget under my words before speaking up. "I'm not sure really. I mean I just got to S-class."

I shrug and take a sip of my apple juice "Fair enough." We sat in silence for a bit more before Erza decides to break it this time. "Do…. Do you think Cana hates me?" I pause for a second at her words before shifting my gaze and gave her a questioning look.

"It's just…. She really wanted to pass the trials, but she didn't, and I did. I notice she was a bit off while talking to her." Oh, she had notice Cana's sadness. I let out a sigh and proceed to rub Erza's head a little much to her happiness. Natsu and Gray didn't care much for head rubs while Cana and Erza seemed to love them with the only difference being that Cana is always trying to get me to give her one while Erza is just content to let me do them of my own accord. Should really see about stopping them soon, it was getting a bit weird now that they were starting to look like grown-ups.

"I'm sure she's a bit upset but she would never hold it against you. The best sister she could ever ask for. Besides this is Cana were talking about give it an hour or two and she'll either be sad about losing all her money or happy about leaving some innocent guild members moneyless."

Erza seemed to calm down at my words as she looked towards the table with Cana with a smile on her face before turning back to me. "And you're the best brother I could ever ask for. Love you, Bish."

"Love you too little sis." Still felt weird saying that but I was slowly getting used to saying the L-word.

* * *

And yet again I found myself at another party. Another one that the guild was throwing, this one for the going away of Gildarts as he went on his 100 years quest. Oh, right ya Gildarts was a thing. I never really interacted with him and only ever talked to him through Natsu who a big fan of the guy was.

The guild as throwing a big party for him before he left on the big quest. Natsu and Gray appeared to be chattering with the powerful mage. Erza was in competition with Mira and Cana was sitting down at the table with me instead of cheering her little sister on.

I couldn't help the side looks I was giving the Card mage as she just sat there looking a bit depressed. I didn't know why she was depressed, and it annoyed me since I feel like I should know. My memory of the series was nearly gone, and the only thing left was a few major plot points I had written down and stored in my hammerspace.

In the end, I just let out a sigh as I scratch my soul patch on my chin. Oh, right I had facial hair now. I haven't grown any in my previous life but apparently my new life felt I should have some. I really wasn't sure what to do with it and for the longest time I just shaved it all off but recently I decided to experiment with it and see if there was a style I liked. In the end, I just went with a simple soul patch on my chin.

"Friends I have something I want to say!" The shout came from the center of the guild, more precisely it came from a drunken Gildarts who was now standing on a table. "I might be leaving but I will be back! I don't care if this is a 100 or even 1,000 years quest! Give me a few years and I'll be back to get drunk with you all again!"

And with those words, he downed another mug of beer as the guild cheered him on. I just roll my eyes as I sip from my own nonalcoholic drink. I once again give Cana a side look and find her laying on the table with her head lying on her arms as she stares at Gildarts with a very depressed face. I look back between Gildarts and Cana as I try to remember what relationship they had in the show.

Suddenly it hits me. He's her biological dad. Fuck.

Ya now I remember. She never quite got the courage to reveal that to him and if I remember correctly, she told herself she would tell him when she became an S-class mage. Kind of helped explain why she seemed more sad than usual after failing the S-class trials.

Great now what do I do. I can't really talk to her about it since I'm not supposed to know. But I couldn't just let her wallow in misery, could I?

In the end, I just slide the chair closer to her and decided to try the tired old method of the head rub. She was startled a bit by the head rub but quickly started to relax as I rubbed her hair. She did give me a look, probably waiting for me to ask what was wrong.

In the end, I didn't say anything. If she wanted to tell me then she would tell me. I wasn't going to force her. But I was going to be here for her. That's what older brothers do after all.

* * *

**AN: Starting to feel partied out right now. Fun fact each section of this chapter takes place in a different year. The first section is late x778, the second is x779, the third is x780 and the last one is early x781. Kinda feels like a waste to me for just skipping so much time but nothing really happen in those years besides Erza becoming S-class. Besides I need to start speeding up to the beginning of the show.**

**Thanks once again to ****volfwildman for being a Beta. An extra thank you to zubhanwc3 for his review and messages and as well as the rest of you for leaving a review.**

**...What?...Why are you reading this shoo...Are you expecting a joke/skit about reviewing? Sorry dude there's not one this week...It's hard coming up with a new one every week alright!... Fine here's something then. Leave a review...Oh, what I got to put in a joke don't I...What's with that Airplane food! Am I right?... Fuck this I got some Chinese food with my name on it.**

**Have a great day.**

* * *

**P a treon . com (slash) BETAsatchel**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned something like that?**

**Beta Reader: volfwildman**

**Cover Art by KegiSpringfield**

* * *

The guild was alight with activity like usual. People were drinking and eating while others simply talked to each other about recent jobs they had taken with a few looking over the job board in order to make money for the expenses of life. As for me?

I was at one of the corner tables as usual while reading from today's newspaper. No one else was sat with me as Wakaba was on a job, Macao was at home taking care of Romeo and most of my siblings were off doing their own thing. Should I be sad that there not spending as much time with me? I guess I miss their near-constant chatter but then again, I still see them nearly every day, so I guess it evens out.

"Hahahaha, that's right boys! I finally got a title from the Sorcerer Weekly! The Green Beast is what they're calling me!" Said some random plant mage from the table in front of me which I was trying my best to ignore.

Apparently, titles or rather nicknames were a big thing among mage guilds. From what I've gathered it's a pride/notoriety thing for mages. Having a nickname or rather title as they call it was believed to powerful thing. Kind of like that saying that names have power.

This became apparent when my sibling was gaining titles. Erza had still got the title of Titania aka The Fairy Queen, she had been rather proud of the name even if Mira had tried to argue that she deserved the title. Had to end that fight rather quickly.

Natsu and Gray had received their titles at the same time do to the fact that the titles reflected each other with Nastu being the Fairy of Summer and Gray being called the Fairy of Winter. Natsu had been rather happy about it while Gray had grumbled about how not being called the Knight of Ice like he wanted.

Even Cana got one but unlike the other three who had been done by the same guy who had looked through Fairy mythology to come up with the names, she got a guy who took one look at her and her magic and gave her the title of The Gambler and then called it a day. At Least Cana was happy with the name.

I had even gotten one much to my surprise. Apparently, an editor of Sorcerer Weekly had learned of me through my siblings and had been inspired by an illusionist being a decently high rank in the guild. Now, what was my over-glorified nickname?

The Gatekeeper of Fairy Tail. Yes, that was what I was being called. Apparently, it was done by the same guy as Erza, Natsu and Gray with his reasoning for the title being that in most mythology fairy havens, places that fairies gather, were protected by a gatekeeper who would use illusions to keep the haven hidden from the world. Decent reason, I guess but I still found the title annoying.

To be far it was mostly because of all the jokes people were making which made me dislike the title. The joke that the guild kept making about me opening and closing the door for people. This had peaked when Makarov himself had come up to me and given me a key and said that the Gatekeeper needed the key to the gate. I took a bit too much pleasure in taking away the old man's sense of taste and watching him desperately try to taste his precious alcohol.

The key worked too by the way.

The only other thing that happened because of the title was the fact that I now got fan mail. Yes, fan mail. It was mainly other illusionist that were telling me about how I was becoming such an inspiration to illusion users everywhere. I also got hate mail, mainly people just saying how I should stop playing mage and go off and become an entertainer like how all illusionist should be. Natsu seemed rather happy to burn those letters.

I was in the middle of reading about some parade that was going on in the Kingdom of Seven when Cana plopped down on a chair next to me and let out a sigh. "You ok?" I say without taking my eyes off the paper. Cana nodded her head at my question "Ya just tired. That A-rank job was annoying."

Cana had been talking a rather large amount of A-rank jobs ever since she failed her first S-class trials, I guess she wanted to be better prepared for the next one. She looked like she was about to say something else but was interrupted by someone else.

"Hey there sweetie, why don't you and I go on a little walk and talk about our future together." This came from a mage that had just joined yesterday, Loke aka Leo the Lion.

I felt my hand clench the paper as Loke gave my little sister bedroom eyes, Cana just had an amused look on her face. Before either could say anything else a red demon face with a purple aura appeared behind Cana and glared at Loke.

"Ahhhh!" Screamed Loke as he back up. "What's wrong!?" Said Cana while giving the spirit an odd look. In response to Cana's question, Loke nervously pointed behind her but when Cana looked back the face disappeared from reality.

"You ok? I don't see anything behind me." Cana said this while looking back to the playboy. Said playboy looked around the room for a second before calming down. "I think I was just imagining it. So why don't forget about that and go out on a-" Loke paused and stared at the demon face that had once again appeared behind Cana and giving him an even more intense glare.

He took a step back as sweat started to run down his face "I-I-I got to go!" And just like that the orange headed man ran out of the guild much to Cana's visible confusion. After a few seconds, Cana's eyes narrowed and she looked over at me.

"What did you do?" At her question, I look up from the paper with confusion on my face. "What do you mean?" Cana just rolled her eyes and sighed at my words. "You know I wasn't going to say yes to him, right?" I simply let out a hmm at her words.

She let out another sigh before getting up from her chair "I'm heading home. See you there." As Cana walked off, I was once again facing the newspaper while trying to hide my little smile. I had thought about asking Loke about Ring magic but on second thought maybe I should just leave him alone.

No point in scaring him to death. Well unless her get a bit too aggressive with his flirting that is.

* * *

I found myself letting out my tenth sigh of today as I walked through the city of Bleakwatch. I had planned for today to be an off day, a day to relax and unwind but nooooooo. Something just had to come up.

I walked on the cobbled streets of the city while ignoring the people around me and eventually I stopped when I saw my destinations. With a few more swift steps I enter the Rune Knight city garrison building.

With a quick look around, I found a Rune knight waiting in the lobby, said knight took one look at me before saying "You Bishop Vern?" At my head nod, he motioned for me to follow him. After about a minute of walking, he opened a door for me and said, "He's here. Just give us a few minutes to get things in order to get him out."

I nodded and walked through the doorway and quickly found the reason for my presence located in one of the cells. "Hello Natsu," I said in a rather flat and dry voice.

Natsu was sitting against the wall of the cell with anti-magic chains and cuffs all over his body along with Happy next to him also bound in chains "Hey there Big Bro." Natsu nervously replied while trying to give me his best smile but even that had a nervous edge to it.

I just stood there for a few seconds staring at my little brother before letting out sigh number eleven. "Nine buildings. You destroyed nine different builds while trying to take down a mage. Why did you destroy nine different buildings? I thought we had train you out of your 'destroyed building while fighting' style of fighting." I kept my tone even while talking which seemed to put Natsu even more on edge.

"Wellllllll." Natsu says while trying and failing to look me in the eyes, "The guy was being really annoying with his Water magic and I thought that a roar would finish him off really quick. To be fair a roar did finish him off! Well, the second roar did. The first he kinda dodge and it destroys some stuff."

I shifted my eyes to the blue cat next to my brother. "And why didn't you tell him that was a bad idea Happy?" The cat seems to shuffle nervously for a second before speaking up. "Well, I would have but…. during the fighting I saw some grilled fish and got distracted." As Happy finished his words I couldn't help but just stare at the blue feline.

Oh, my left eye was twitching. Lovely.

Eventually, I close my eyes and brought a hand up to rub my eyelids while also letting out sigh number twelve. "Ok, Natsu. So, the good news is the Magic Council agreed to pay for everything. Again." Natsu seemed to pick up at my words, "But the bad news is that they've made it clear this is the last time they are going to do this for you." And now Natsu was downtrodden once more.

I felt bad for the Magic Council. In the show, I remember them being a big bad government organization run by old men that wanted to bring down the destructive youth. The truth of the matter was that they had been more than fair with Natsu and the rest of the destructive members of Fairy Tail.

Due to Fairy Tail being a high ranked guild and even being close to taking the number one ranking itself, the Council was more than willing to sweep some destruction under the rug for us. The problem here is that said destruction keeps happening. As a result, they have the monarchy and citizens breathing down their necks to deal with the problem and add on to the fact they keep losing money due to having to pay for repairs and you get a rather annoyed Magic Council.

I had tried to play damage control here and get Nastu, who was the biggest offender of the destruction, to tone down his fighting and for the most part, it seemed to work. For the most part.

As I was about to say something the door to the room opened and the same Rune Knight I had met came into the room with a key ring. The man quickly opened the door and unlocked all the things that were restraining Natsu and Happy.

"Hey, thanks!" The Knight just gave a flat stare at Natsu before turning to me and speaking, "Please have him leave the city before he ends up destroying more buildings. We are aware of Fairy Tail's destructive reputation."

I winced a bit at the man's words before motioning Natsu and Happy to follow me. In about a minute we were out of the building and on the streets. "Welp." Natsu says, "Let get home." And was about to start walking off until he froze at me putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Now now Natsu. We both know you're not getting away with this." Natsu start to sweat at my words and said sweat seemed to come down faster when I gave him a cold inhumanly wide smile. "And it just so happens that the Guild Master and Mom have both agreed to let me handle your punishment. SOOO when we get home you are going to be helping me with a few of my… experiments in both illusions and poison."

Natsu gave me a pleading look which I promptly ignored and started walking towards the train station. "Oh," I said while stopping "And get ready for some motion sickness. I'm not putting an illusion up to make the train seem like it's not moving."

I took a bit too much pleasure in hearing his whimper.

* * *

Cheers were heard from all over the guildhall as the guild partied. Why were they celebrating? Well, that was because the guild now had a new S-class mage in the form of the She-devil Mira Strauss.

The S-class trials had just come to an end and the oldest Takeover mage sibling had come out on top and won. Judging from her rather smug and prideful face she was rather happy about it too.

And judging from Cana's downtrodden face she was rather saddened by the trial outcome. Cana had been in this year's S-class trials as well but this time she had faced Mira in the second trial and lost. Although it seemed like my head rubs were cheering her up a bit.

Cana and I were joined by Erza, Natsu, and Gray who were also enjoying the party. Natsu and Gray seemed to be discussing different ways for them to get into the trials for next year as neither of them had been selected this year. Erza was just enjoying some food and drink next to Cana but would occasionally try to cheer up her sibling.

"Come on Cana it's not like you won't have another chance to pass the trail. Just let it go and have some fun right now." The only response Cana gave to her redheaded sister was a sad groan. Erza just shook her head and tried to get back to eating. Keyword being tried.

"Hey, Erza!" Shouted Mira as she walked over to our table, "You better get ready! Because now that I'm an S-class mage I'll be showing you who's the real fairy queen around here!" Mira ended her words by pointing rather threatening at Erza.

Erza just scoffed and turned back to her food. "Sure Mira. Keep saying that if it helps you sleep at night." Mira seemed rather annoyed at those words and started to flare some magic around her. "Oh ya?! Well, how about we have a go at it right now! I bet that-"

I cut the whitehead off in the coldest and even voice I could muster "Mira I'm going to kindly ask you to not pick a fight with my little sister right now."

Mira paused at my words and a conflicted look found its way onto her face. Eventually, she sighed and spoke her next words calmly. "Just watch out ok. I'm going to take as many S-class jobs as I can to get stronger than you. And before long I bet both my little brother and sister will be S-class too."

With her words over, she turned and went back to her table were said little siblings were. Erza let out an annoyed sigh. "I wish she would stop being so rude all the time." And with that said she started to dig into her strawberry cheesecake.

I just shrugged at Erza's words while I kept rubbing my saddened little sister's head. Starting to think she's just putting on a show to get more head rubs at this point.

* * *

I let out a tired yawn as I put up the book I had just finished. It was rather late right now, but I had just bought a rather interesting book on Earthland's ancient empires and just had to finish it up before I went to bed.

I stretched a little as I listened to the heavy rain outside. It had come in about two hours ago and showed no signs of stopping soon. Eventually, I walked out of the mansion's library and was about to head to my room when I heard heavy knocking coming from the front door.

'That's weird.' I thought, 'It's in the middle of the night and pouring rain outside. Who would come here now of all times?' Either way, I decided to quickly head to the front entrance which was rather close to the library.

In a few seconds, I was at the door and proceeded to open it. "Yes? Who's ther-" I stopped as I saw who was in front of the Vern home.

Mira and Elfman stood in the pouring rain, both had very torn up clothes. Mira appeared to be supporting Elfman who had a dulled look on his face as if he couldn't believe something while Mira had her own face full of grief.

"Mira? Elfman? What happened?! Where's Lisanna?" At my words, the two siblings seemed even more overcome with sadness. Eventually, Mira helped Elfman inside before turning to me and speaking. "I was on an S-rank job and my siblings were helping me, but we got in some trouble and Elfman…."

Mira seemed to pause at her words and tightly clench her fingers. "Lisanna is…. dead."

I froze at Mira's words and just stared at the S-class mage. Lisanna was…

Oh…. oh shit.

* * *

**AN: Well said words in my opinion. So we get some official titles for the characters and some other things but I feel the ending is what most people are going to be reviewing about. Ya decided to have Lisanna go bye-bye. Felt it work better for what I have planned and it would help move Mira and Elfman's characters forward a bit. It will also have an interesting effect on Bishop but you got to wait a week for that.**

**Thanks once again to ****volfwildman for being a Beta. Same for RyusakiUchiha and Mr. Beaver Butting for there reviews and messages. Same for all the rest of ya.**

**Hello, I have BETAsatchel and been given this time by (Insert Corporation Here) to tell you about reviewing. Leaving a review can do a lot for you. You let the author know if he's doing good or not, you get to express your right to an opinion, Your body gets healthier, Your sex life improves, You get smarter and it can help you get a bigger dick or breast. So leave a review and collect on these benefits. (Warning: Result may vary)**

**Have a great day.**

* * *

**P a treon . com (slash) BETAsatchel**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned something like that?**

**Beta Reader: volfwildman**

**Cover Art by KegiSpringfield**

* * *

God Dammit!

How?! How could I forget about Lisanna! How could it slip my mind! I found myself looking through my notes I took of future events shortly after Mira and Elfman arrived. It was mainly a list of bullet points with important events like arcs and some other points.

How could I forget about Lisanna though!? She was a major plot point in the Edolas arc with her coming back and everything! Yet it just slipped my mind!

In the end, I could do little more than bang my head against a wall for my stupidity. The thing that really got to me though was the fact that I wasn't angry at myself, no that emotion still escaped me and all I felt was the filtered down version of it called annoyance. Guilt, satisfaction and even fear I had all gotten but anger still eluded me.

I suppose in the end it matters little. There was nothing I could do now short of finding out how to open a portal to Edolas and getting Lisanna back. That is if she did end up there and didn't die because of my presence. Hope for the former and prepare for the latter.

I had to keep my head if only for the rest of my family. Natsu and surprisingly Gray were the ones taking the loss the hardest. Natsu refused to believe it when he was first told and when he finally realized it wasn't a lie, he locked himself inside his room where he is now. Gray seemed to have grown to be good friends with Lisanna since both would spend time with Natsu. He had gone down a similar route as Nastu and locked himself in the art room, but he was only there for three days, guess he was, unfortunately, more use to loss then Natsu.

Erza had not really known how to react. She just seemed to try to get Mira happy, usually by trying to get her mad for some reason. Cana had also not really known how to react to the death of her younger brother's best friend, in the end, she ended up trying to copy Erza and get Elfman happier but in far more kinder ways.

Mom seemed to have little reaction to the news and simply focused on giving Mira and Elfman everything they needed as well as trying to help Natsu and Gray. The truth of the matter was that she was also broken up, after spending so many years with her I can just tell from the look in her eyes. She really was a strong woman.

Mira and Elfman though we're of course also out of shorts. Mira had rebounded in an interesting way by demanding mom show her how to be a proper woman. Mira seemed to blame her rage and temper for getting her and her siblings into the situation that led to her little sister's death. Mira was trying I'll give her that much, but her temper and rage keeps bursting through at even small annoyances. Elfman though had rebound and in a way that still puzzled me.

I had expected to see Manly Elfman but instead, I got Gentlemen Elfman. The man started to dress up like a butler and speak in a bit of a pose to his voice. He would constantly talk about how one should act like a gentleman and keep calm and elegant. Not sure how this came about but honestly it was the least of my problems right now.

No, right now my biggest problem was getting Natsu out of his room.

I found myself standing outside of the Slayer's room as I contemplated what to say. Mom and Gray had failed to even get the pink head to talk. I was the next best bet for getting him out of his solitude.

"Natsu?" I said with a slightly raised voice, "It's been about two weeks. You need to get out of that room." I waited but didn't hear a thing from him. "Natsu at least talk to me." Again, no response.

I let out a sigh, what I'm about to do next I didn't want to do but desperate times call for desperate measures. I reach for sliver of my magic and created an illusion. "Natsu." Came a voice, not mine but rather that of a girl. Of Lisanna.

There was a second of silence before I heard things falling inside the room followed by the sound of running. Natsu all but slammed open the door as he stepped out of his room with a hopeful face. Said face turned to surprise at only seeing me and was soon followed by rage.

He attempted to slam the door closed but was stopped when I put my leg in between the door and the frame. I stepped into the rather destroyed room while trying my best to ignore the pain in my leg. Everything was a mess chairs lay destroyed, cabinets turned over, ripped clothes everywhere and a bed that had been broken in half along with burn marks all over the room.

"Get out!" Shouted Natsu. "Natsu-" "I said get out!" Natsu refuses to let me talk as his hands lit up in flames. I resisted the urge to just leave; I needed to get him out of here.

"Natsu what exactly do you plan to do while in here? Want do you plan to do while in this room? What have you even been doing for the past two weeks while your family is worried sick about you!?" I all but shouted at my younger sibling.

For a few seconds, the only thing we did was glare at each other before Natsu ended is by scoffing and turning around while turning off his flaming hands. "Just get out! It's not like you would understand." Natsu said that last part in almost a whisper.

I couldn't help but agree with Natsu on that last part, I really didn't understand it, well at least as well as him or my other siblings. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I don't understand how you feel but that doesn't change anything. Me, Mom, Cana, Gray and Erza are all worried about you. Even some people from the guild have shown up looking for you."

I let out a sigh as Natsu refused to look my way. "Natsu please just come out. Please just let us help you!" I shouted that last part to my little brother. I waited a few seconds for him to respond but when he didn't, I was about to speak once again but pause when I heard something. It was the sound of sniffling.

The sniffing was quiet and slow, but it was still there, along with the sniffing I noticed water sliding down the side of Natsu's neck as well. "Natsu," I said softly as I put a hand on his shoulder and expected him to violently attack me for doing so but nothing seemed to happen.

A few seconds passed before Natsu spoke. "Bish…. why do people leave? First Igneel and now Lisanna. Why did they leave?" As he spoke Natsu turned to face me, tears streaming down his face.

I pulled him into a hug which he responded to by returning it in full as he squeezed his arms around my body and dug his face into my shoulder. I waited a second before speaking, "The truth of it Natsu is that life is unfair. It takes just as easily as it gives."

Natsu just continued to hug me as I felt my shoulder gets more and more wet. Eventually, he spoke, "What if more leave? What if Mom leaves? Or you or Gray or or…or…"

I sighed as I rubbed my hand through Natsu's hair. "What do you do? Simple, you just enjoy what you have. Look at what you have now and be happy for it. Just…. just be grateful to be alive."

I don't know how long Natsu and I stayed there, maybe a few minutes or even an hour I don't know I simply lost track of time. Evenly Natsu pulled away from the hug and spoke, "Thanks Big Bro."

I simply give him a little smile. "Any time Little Bro."

* * *

I let out an annoyed groan as I walk into the guild. I gave a few people who say hi to me a nod while making my way over to the bar. The guild was in a bit of a mess, but it was still far better than it had been in the morning.

The reason for this was that last night the guild had partied do to a new mage becoming S-class. To be more specific it was Mystogan who became S-class. The Eldolain joined the guild a few years ago but considering he was never around you'd be forgiven for not even knowing he was even a member. Didn't even show up for when the S-class trial participants were announced or for his party, of course, that didn't stop the members of Fairy Tail from partying.

I weaved around the labyrinth of chairs in the room before stopping and sitting down at the bar. The second I was sitting I stretched my back for a solid few seconds before relaxing into the seat.

"Tough job?" Said Mira smiling as she brought over a sheet of paper and some apple juice. She had been working at the bar for a few months now in order to make some money since her magic had stopped working after the Lisanna incident.

"No just boring and tiresome. I know those caravans pay a lot for me to come and make them invisible but I'm starting to wish someone would see through my Vanish like those bandits." I say this while writing on the paper she had given me, it was a simple job report sheet that mages filled out after a job or simply just talked to the guild master about the job.

"Well, at least you are making easy money. It could be worse-" Mira promptly stopped talking as her eyes narrowed onto something behind me and her kind smile turned into an angry scowl. "Hey, asshole! You better clean that mess up or I'm going to make an even bigger mess with your blood!"

From the corner of my eye, I saw a man rapidly start trying to clean up the mess at his table. Mira let out a sigh and held her hands to her head and started to mumble things to herself. I could only make out stuff like 'calm, idiot and peace'.

"Still trying to get your temper and anger under control?" I slide the finish job report to Mira while I talk and proceed to start drinking my drink. "Ya, but it would be going a lot better if this guild wasn't filled with idiots!" Mira near screamed that last part and quickly calmed herself down before taking my report and storing it under the bar.

I took another sip of my juice before speaking up, "You know that it's ok to be angry right? It was that temper and rage that let you get to S-class. You don't have to get rid of it." Mira gave me a raised eyebrow before shrugging.

"Maybe but I at least want to not explode at the littlest things." I nodded my head at her words, "Ya it would help for you not to scare off and alienate the guild members."

Mira let out a little chuckle at my words "Says the guy that gave everyone the cold shoulder for the first few years you were here. Some members still make jokes about that." I flinched a little at her words before letting out a sigh and drinking the rest of the beverage.

"You're not wrong but at least now I at the very least acknowledge the members I don't know." Mira once again shrugged and filled back up my drink. "Still not stopping the jokes about how you should be an Ice mage."

No, it annoyingly did not.

I let out a hum at her words before taking a few seconds just to nurse my drink. "How's your magic?" Mira let out a groan at my question "According to that old hag Porlyusica there's nothing wrong with my Core or Channels." Mira lets out a sigh before continuing, "The old hag thinks I just can't mentally bring myself to use magic. Kinda agree with her though."

"Just give it some time. I'm sure you'll eventually get to the point where you can use Takeover magic again." After speaking I finished off my drink before standing. "I'm heading home; I mean it when I say you shouldn't get totally rid of your temper and rage."

Mira just rolled her eyes but did smile at me before heading back to her job. With that done, I make my way home. See if I can't get some training before I head off to bed. I was making real progress with one of my illusion experiments.

* * *

I was just finishing up a new fantasy novel, about mages going to the moon, when I felt my stomach rumble a bit. It had been a good few hours since I ate as Mom was spending the entire day at the restaurant she was employed at. I should probably head out and get something for dinner.

I was just heading down one of the hallways about to make my way out when I notice a smell in the air. It was a smell of cooking food to be more precise. Who was cooking? Mom was still working and last I checked Erza was the only one still in town right now but was at the guild.

I decide to head to the kitchen just to make sure some burglar wasn't attempting to make some food. After about a minute of walking, I found myself in the hallway with the kitchen and proceed to make my way into said room. Inside there were various things on the counter and an altogether mess really. Standing in the room was Elfman who appeared to be checking the food he had made before putting it in the oven.

The tall white head man was dressed in his now usual black tux with a white undershirt and black dress pants along with slick back and fancy looking hair. He seemed to have heard me entering and turned to look. "Ah Sir Bishop, I apologize for the mess I shall clean it was I'm done. It is only right for a gentleman to clean up the mess he made."

"Its fine Elfman but what are you doing here?" He still has cooking lessons with Mom but since she's not here there shouldn't be a reason for him being here.

"Well, I ask Lady Vern if I could use her kitchen to make something special for Mira. Didn't want her to see it being made. She said yes and now I'm just putting the finishing on the pasta with lamb ragù."

I had no idea what a ragù was, but it did smell nice. "Well next time just make sure to inform anybody in the mansion that you're here. Thought someone had snuck in or something." He bows his head at my words before saying "Of course Sir Bishop, I will do so for my honor as a gentleman."

I lightly roll my eyes at his gentleman comment before turning to make my way out of the kitchen but stopped when my stomach let out a loud growl of hunger. Elfman perked up at noticing this, "Sir Bishop allow me to make you something to eat. It is the least I could do for all the kindness you family has shown me and my sister."

Before I could decline his offer, he put his ragù in the oven and quickly started to dart around the kitchen and make something else. I just let out a sigh and took a seat by a table in the corner of the kitchen and waited.

Eventually, Elfman sets a plate on the table with what looks like a sandwich on it. "Here is a muffuletta sandwich. It should satisfy your hunger." I give the strange sandwich a bit of a look over before just shrugging and picking it up to take a bite.

It tasted rather good if a bit weird. By the time I got done eating Elfman had gotten done cleaning the kitchen and was pulling out his dish from the oven. "I'll be going now. I shall give back the with the pot ware, I swear this on my honor as a gentleman."

I once again lightly roll my eyes at his word. And with that Elfman was on his way out with a hot pot in his currently scaly hands from a partial Takeover spell. Before he was out of the room though I decided to speak up. "Hey, Elfman. I know Mom probably said this already but just want to remind you. You and Mira are always welcome here ok. If you need some help don't hesitate to come to use."

Elfman paused at the door and seemed to just stand there for a few seconds before turning slightly to face me. He had a sad but still happy smile on his face. "Thank you, Sir Bishop. You and your family truly are a blessing for me and my sister." And with that, he was gone.

I stared at the door for a good minute before letting out a sigh and leaned back on the chair I was sitting in. I still had this feeling of guilt over what had happened. I could have done something to keep Lisanna here but ultimately did nothing. All because I had forgotten. All because I had forgotten about the event to come. The trials and challenges that would face Fairy Tail.

I needed to be ready to face them. Long ago I just want to be strong enough to survive on my own and let the guild take care of everything but now just the thought of doing that left an incredibly sour taste in my mouth. As annoying as it was these people were no longer characters in a story for me. They were real people. Some strangers, some friends, and some family.

No, I couldn't just leave now. This left me one option. I now needed to be not just strong for myself but for my family. I needed more power.

I had been training sure, but unlike my siblings, I never really went all out with it. They put their all in improving while I was just happy to improve at a slower rate which had gotten even slower over the years. Even after the Sword mage incident I only really slightly stepped up my training. I had just become complacent in all honesty. I started living in the moment and forgot about all the things to come. The Lisanna incident was the kick in the ass I needed to remember my situation. A situation I can't just run from now.

I was going to need something for what's to come. I was good by most mage standards but good won't get me far right now. I needed to be better. I need a trump card. Something up my sleeve. I had idly experimented for something like that for the past few years but just like my training, I was far too slow and complacent with it.

Lucky It seemed that fate didn't hate me completely as a certain experiment with illusions was proving to be very successful and now I just need to perfect it. Hopefully, It was the ace I needed for the chaos that was to come to Fairy Tail's gate and I was the Gatekeeper of Fairy Tail after all. It was only fair I properly greet it.

With new determination filling my head I made my way out and to one of the rooms that had been converted into a training room.

I had some work to do.

* * *

The guild was rather quiet right now. Not from lack of people, in fact, nearly every guild member was here right now. All cheer and loudness were gone from the building as everyone waited.

What were they waiting for?

For the Guild Master to announce who would be in this year's S-class trials.

Eventually, the Guild Master appeared on the top railing and called for everyone's attention. Instantly what little noise in the guild quiets and everyone waited with bated breath to see who a chance would have to become S-class.

"Ok everyone, I won't keep you waiting. For this year's S-class trials there will be eight participants." The number of participants tended to change between eight and ten, but I had heard that it had been twelve and even fourteen at one point.

"First is Macao Conbolt." Macao let out a mighty cheer at hearing his name. "Second will be Wan Chanzi." Wan simply gives a nod before taking a sip of his drink. "Third will be Cana Vern-Alberona." Cana gives a sigh at her name. I should probably note that a few years ago all my little siblings agreed to put Vern in front of their last name as a way of showing that they were now all a family, Mom had been rather happy at that development.

"Fourth will be Max Alors" Max, who I believe was the Sand Mage, gave out a happy laugh at his participation. "Fifth will be Mikuni Shin." Mikuni Gave a formal bow at the Master's words. "Sixth will be Levy Mcgarden." Levy seemed to be at a loss for words as Jet and Droy cheered for her. "Seventh will be Freed Justine." Freed held himself up proud as Bickslow patted him on the back. "And Finally, Eighth will be…" I held my breath as the Master paused for dramatic effect. I didn't really care too much for being an S-class mage, but I felt like going through the trials would be a good test for me.

"Natsu Vern-Dragneel." Natsu gave out a loud roar at being the last to get into the trials while Happy excitedly hovered around him. Guess I won't be in this year's trials. Several other members let out sighs and groans of disappointment at not being picked. But before any chatter could start up the Master spoke again.

"Now that's not all. We're trying something new this year. All those who will be in the trials will be allowed a partner to help support them. No S-class mages or other participants. We will be leaving the day after tomorrow at 10 am sharp. This year the trials will be held in the Twisting Canyons in the northern part of Fiore. Pick wisely and be prepared." And with that, the Guild Master jumped down from the railing and proceeds to start drinking at the bar.

There was a second of silence before the guild burst into activity as members tried to become partners with those that had been picked. From the corner of my eye, I saw Natsu declare Happy his partner much to Gray's frustration. When I looked around for Cana though I saw nothing until I saw her walk out of the guild.

After a few seconds of debating, I decided to follow her and waved my way through the maze of mages and exited the building. I saw Cana heading towards the docks and made to follow, eventually, after a few minutes, she found a bench by the docks and proceed to sit down and stare at the ocean. After some more debating, I decided to take a seat right next to her on the bench.

She spared a second to look at me before once again staring into the ocean. We spent a good minute or two just sitting in silence before I decided to speak up. "You seemed worried."

Cana seemed to clench her fist for a moment before relaxing and letting out a bitter chuckle. "This is going to be my fourth time participating Bish. I can't help but think I'll fail again and won't be allowed to take the trials again."

"We both know that the Guild Master wouldn't do that." She let out another bitter chuckle at my words before speaking once again "Ya probably but I still can't help but think I'll fail."

We spent another few seconds sitting in silence before she spoke up again. "Did I ever tell you about my Dad?" I shrug at her question. "You mention him when Mom and I first met you, but you didn't really say much about him."

Cana seemed to think for a few seconds before talking. "He still alive. In Fact, he's a member of the guild." I waited a second before I spoke. "And he would be?"

Cana once again had a look of conflict on her face before she relaxed and spoke. "Gildarts." I put on the best look of surprise on my face. "Gildarts? As in the Ace of Fairy Tail." Cana nodded at my words and we spent the next few seconds in silence.

"So, I guess he doesn't know?" Cana had anger flash on her face for a second before she calmed down. "I tried to tell him. I really did but every time something would come up." She let out a sigh before leaning back on the bench and stared into the blackening sky with a sad smile. "Don't get me wrong I've been so happy with you and Mom and the others. You're the best family I could ever ask for but…. I still want to at least tell him. If only for my birth mom's sake. So, I decided that I would become S-class and then tell him but…"

"Never quite worked out for you did it." Cana let out another bitter chuckle at my words "Nope." She said while popping the p in the word.

We sat in silence for about a minute before I stood up. "Well, I guess I better help fix that then." Cana gave me a confused look. "Let me be your partner so I can make sure my little sister becomes S-class."

She gave me another chuckle but this time it didn't have a bitter edge to it. "And who says I was going to pick you? Maybe I was going to go with Gray." I gave her a raised eyebrow at her words and she just rolled her eyes. "Ya, you would be my first choice."

I gave my little sister a small smile before holding out my hand to her. "Well then let get ready. We got a day to prepare and I don't want to waste it." Cana gave my hand a stare for a few seconds before she looked at me with a smile on her face as she grabbed it and pulled herself up. "Ya, let's get ready."

As I walked home with her a part of me protested my actions. I had already changed so much, I should try to limit the changes as much as I can right now. Not change things more. But as I looked at my sister who was walking with a spring in her step and a smile on her face I had only one thing to say to that part of me.

"Fuck it."

* * *

**AN: Welp that's a lot to go over. First off is the Lisanna aftermath and some stuff for Natsu. Some development for Mira and Elfman. Mira, I'm going for a mix of her new and old personality, a nice girl that has a short temper and can be very volatile. For Elfman, I obviously going for a gentleman rather than a manly man. And the ending is set up for a mini-arc that's going to hopefully be followed by a be line for the start of canon. I did think about having Bishop be in the trials but I thought it would be better narrative-wise for Cana to be supported by Bishop. Either way, we're getting some S-class Trials.**

**Thanks once again to ****volfwildman for being a Beta. As well as thanks to the rest of you for your support, also going to give 19Teardrop94 a special thanks for an amazing review.**

**HEY! REVIEW!...please.**

**Have a great day.**

* * *

**Edit: So I've come to the conclusion that like Bishop I got too complacent. I found that I didn't add some things because I just assumed that others would figure it out and got too lazy as well to add them. I had this problem early on but lucky Volfwildman pointed it out then and I started explaining more. Unfortunately, it looks like I fell back into that complacency. I just added a few things to this chapter to help explain some things, I might even do the same with a few other chapter just to be safe. I sorry about this and I hope that I can fix my mistake here.**

**Once again have a great day.**

* * *

**P a treon . com (slash) BETAsatchel**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned something like that?**

**Beta Reader: volfwildman**

**Cover Art by KegiSpringfield**

* * *

Cana and I had spent most of the next day going over her knowledge of the trials and talking strategy as well. There were always three different trials. The first one being some kind of race to get to the next trial. The second being a game of chance where a participant would either just be allowed to move to the next trial, automatically fail because of some bad luck, face another participant in a fight or the hardest one being a fight against an S-class mage. You didn't need to win the fight against the S-class mage, just do good enough and they will allow you to pass.

The third and final trial is kept secret and changed every time. Unfortunately, Cana had never been able to get the third trial. Each time she took the trials she always fail at the second trial. The first failure was due to facing Laxus, the second failure was due to facing Mira and the Third she just got really unlucky and ended up with the auto fail.

That said she had gotten plenty of experience with the trials to be knowledgeable about them and she was rather powerful Card mage. I was confident that we would be able to at least get to the third trial. I was, however, regretting not pushing myself more over the years. I got too complacent in all honesty. Especially since I've been avoiding fighting people on my jobs.

Eventually, after a good night's sleep me and Cana were waiting in front of the guild with the other participants. Natsu had indeed gone with Happy has his partner, Levy had ended up choosing Droy has her partner, Freed had a grinning Bickslow by his side, Max appeared to have partnered up with Warren the Telepathy mage if I remember right, Wan had gone with a very muscular guy apparently named Joey, Macao, of course, had Wakaba with him and Mikuni had decided to do the trial without a partner for some odd reason.

Once it turned 10 am the Makarov exited the guild with a serious look on his face. He nodded his head towards us and motioned for us to follow him. He led us to the train station where we boarded a train made especially for the Fairy Tail guild and we were off.

The trip lasted about two hours do to Fiore being a rather small country before we were at the city of Norden which was settled right outside of the Twisting Canyons. The Twisting Canyons was a geological landmark that lay on the borders of Fiore, Seven and Bosco. It acted as a natural border between the three countries and made it very hard for them to invade each other on land.

The Twisting Canyons themselves were a series of canyons, hills and even a few dozen mountains that formed a natural labyrinth that was hell to navigate through. The few paths in this area were dangerous because of the local animals and how easy it is to fall down to your death if you're not careful. It was a popular place not just for Fairy Tail to hold its S-class trials but for a lot of other guilds as well.

"Now then." Said the Guild Master catching all of our attention. "Before me is the Twisting Canyons. A very dangerous place even for mages. Your first trial will be to navigate through this place to six different tunnels on the other side of the area. Once you enter the tunnel it will close behind you so only six of you will move on to the next trial."

The Master pause to allow us to take in the info. "Now most of these tunnels will lead to the place where we while holding the third trial. The second trials are the tunnels. One will take you straight to the third trial, one is a dead end and if you get that one you're out, two lead to a battle area where two participants and their partners will fight each other with the winner moving on and finally two tunnels lead to battle rooms with an S-Class mage in it. Either beat the mage or do well enough to let them pass you. Everyone got this?"

There were murmurs of agreement as most of us keep staring into the canyons, trying to map out a path. "Good now than before we start I should inform you that to make this a little harder we've added a few...obstacles in the first trial. Do your best to get past them. Now…" Makarov paused as he looked at each of use.

"BEGIN!"

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

There was a second of pause as all the guild member's mind processed that the trial had just begun. That pause didn't last long as Bishop throws his right hand into the air and cast a spell.

"**Fragmented Sight**"

Next thing everybody besides Bishop and Cana knew was that their sight was utterly messed up. Everything looked like a mirror that had been shattered into a million pieces as colors mixed together to make the entire world a rainbow blur. The spell was meant for a large group of people and would last a good dozen minutes.

"Come on Cana. Let go!" Cana moved to Bishop's side as the two ran into the Twisting Canyons and for added security Bishop throw up one more illusion for protection. "**Vanish**" and just like that, all traces of the two siblings disappeared.

"Oh come on Big Bro!" Shouted an annoyed Natsu as Happy clings to his shoulders. The pink head lifted his nose and started to smell around him. While Cana and Bishop's smell was gone he could just barely smell a humanish smell from the other side of the canyons, probably leftover from the creation of the tunnel.

"Hang on Happy! I think I know where to go!" "You think!" shouted Happy but it was too late has Natsu was already making his way through the natural labyrinth.

"Bickslow can your babies see?" Asked Freed as he finished making a few runes around the area despite barely seeing. "Ya, my babies say they can see just grab on to me and we'll leave this place in the dust hahaha." Bickslow finished his sentence with a tongue out laugh.

Free grabbed on to Bickslow's shoulder as the Seith mage's puppets lead them on. The other however couldn't find a way to get around with their vision so messed up.

"Humph, this is no problem! My Earth magic will allow me to navigate this place even without my eyes!" Said Mikuni confidently as he took some steps forward as he prepared to use his magic. That proved to be harder than he thought as a wall of magical letters sprang up around him.

"What the! What's going on! I can't get out of here!" The Earth mage had been disconnected from the earth thanks to the magic wall of letters. Everyone else hearing Mikuni's situation decides it would be best to what for the illusion to wear off.

Eventually, about 10 minutes later everybody's sight returned to normal. "Come on Levy! We got to go!" Shout out Droy as she grabbed Levy and proceed to run. "Droy wait! We have to b-" Levy's words were cut off as another barrier of letters sprang up around them.

"What! Oh, come on its Freed's runes! Ok, what do we need to do to get out of here?!" While Droy shouted Levy pick up a book that had appeared with the wall. Inside the book told them that they need to solve the problems within to get out and upon turning the page it showed the two a rather large math problem. Judging from Mikuni's horrified screams he has the same book for his wall.

"We can't do this! Levy can you use your magic to get us out!" Levy started to use her magic to examine the wall and after a few seconds, she responded. "Yes I can but it's going to take some time." And with that, she got to work while Droy cheered her on.

The other participants and their partners took note of the trapped mages and carefully made their way into the Canyons; avoiding any traps left by Freed the best they can.

The First trial has begun. Now to see who passes it.

* * *

(3rd Person Macao and Wakaba POV)

Macao and his partner were making their way down a winding path to the bottom of one of the canyons hoping to walk along the bottom to the tunnels. Macao was running rather fine with little more than sweat running down his face but Wakaba was wheezing and panting.

"Ok, we're stopping so you don't suffocate to death." Said Macao as he stopped at the beginning of a rather large outing along the path they were taking.

Wakaba stopped and promptly sat his butt on the ground and tried to regain his breath. Macao couldn't help but smugly grin at his best friend. "I told you smoking would ruin your lungs."

"Screw (cough) you Macao." Was Wakaba's comeback. The two rested for about two minutes before preparing to leave but before they could start running a loud crash come from beside them and the two looked over to see a large 15-foot earth golem staring down at them rather impassively.

The two mages just stood there for a few seconds staring at the magic creation. "You think this is what the Guild Master meant by extra obstacles?" Ask Macao with a Bishop like calm and even voice. "Yep." Said Wakaba in the same type of voice.

The talking was apparently all the golem need for provocation as it quickly raised one of its lumbering arms and proceed to try and smash the two. Macao and Wakaba were able to jump out of the way in time though.

"Ok big guy! Let's see how you handle this!" Macao held out his hand and pushed his magic into his hand. "**Purple Spear**" Solid purple flames appeared in his hand before shooting out towards the golem in the shape of a decently large spear. The purple flames impacted the golem causing a largish indent to appear on its chest from the impact.

"Oh come on! That all the damage it did!?" Wakaba chuckled at his friend's dismay before speaking up himself. "Let me try." "**Smoke Impact**" A large plume of smoke came out of the caster's pipe before forming into a large fist and rushing the golem. The smoke fist impact and even broke through the construct and dissipated as the golem broke down into small bits of earth.

"Ha, I always did have a better punch than you." Macao rolled his eyes at his best friend's comment. "Ya ya, let's just get moving bef- OH COME ON!" While the purple flame mage was talking the remains of the golem started to take new shape and soon the two were surrounded by over a dozen 1-foot tall golem that were slowly marching towards the two.

"Goddammit! Ok, let me try something." As he spoke Macao raised his hand once again to cast a spell. "**Purple Smelting**" At his words several ropes of solid purple flames shoot out of his hand and each rope proceed to wrap around a golem. The mini golems tried to get the flames off but had no luck and soon found themselves melting into purple lava.

"Well, that's a new one." Stated Wakaba as he looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow. Macao just shrugged and stated "Little something I was working on. Melts metal and earth but it's not quite right yet. Only really works on little things."

With that said the two mages start running once more. Ready to complete this trial and move on.

* * *

(3rd Person Freed and Bickslow POV)

"Freed are you almost done?! My babies can't hold this thing off for much longer!" As Bickslow shouted this he directed his puppet in another coordinated assault on the giant serpent made of earth that he was fighting. It was proving to be rather difficult as it would just merge with the ground and then sprout out somewhere else to dodge any damage, and the one time the puppets broke the thing in half the pieces just reattached themselves and continued like nothing had happened.

"Almost! Just another minute!" Shout Freed as he inscribed runes with his sword into an area of ground to the side of the battle. Bickslow let out a quiet curse before preparing his Seith magic for an attack.

"**X Formation**" the five puppets quickly gather into an x and shout out energy beam shaped like an x towards the serpent. The construct simply diving into the ground, merging with the earth as the x passed it and dissipated. The Seith mage waited with bated breath for the creature to appear again.

Eventually, the serpent appeared from the ground just in front of Bickslow who had to quickly dodge out of the way to avoid any damage. The serpent simply twisted its body and start chasing the helmet-wearing mage.

"Ok, Bickslow! It's done; just lead the thing over here!" At Freed's shout, Bickslow turned and ran toward his friend with the serpent not far behind. Just as the serpent was about to make a lunge at the mage Freed shouted.

"**Jutsu Shiki: Crush**" A cube of purple letters appeared around the serpent, trapping the beast. The cube then rapidly started to get smaller with the creation inside it until it was as big as a marble. The prison promptly disappeared and the only remains of the serpent were a small explosion of dust that quickly disappeared into the wind.

"With the beast defeated let us be off." Said Freed who quickly started run ahead much to the winded Bickslow's annoyance. "Oh come on! A minute off rest wouldn't be the end of the world." Mumbled the Seith mage as he quickly ran to catch up with his friend.

* * *

(3rd Person Wan and Joey POV)

Wan and Joey found themselves cornered by a dozen human-sized spiders made from earth. The two had been running along a path before said path gave out and they slide down the side of the canyon and into these things.

"Joey. Fight." Wan slowly and smoothly spoke those two words before summoning his magic which resulted in his right hand becoming a round dog head made from metal. Joey, however, was doing little more than shivering in the corner as he stared fearfully at the giant abominations.

It appeared like the spiders were done waiting as they soon were rushing the Iron Dog mage. Wan gave one spider a right hook with his dog hand which caused the spider to break into little pieces. The mage was then able to swing his dog back around and take out another spider but before he could attack again the spiders were on him.

"Wan! Help!" Shout the shades wearing mage as he tried and failed to stop the spiders from restraining and attacking him. Joey even in the state of fear he was in knew he had to at least do something for his friend/rival.

Joey gathered as much courage as he could before stepping out of the corner and preparing his magic. "**Muscle Speak: Plus**" As the mage cast the spell he flexed his rather impressive muscles.

A green aura surrounded Wan as the rather skinny man started to rapidly grow muscle that matched his partner's. Wan let out a grunt before using his new strength to free himself and with a mighty swing, his iron dog hand went around in a 360-degree motion, destroying all the spiders. Afterward, the mage's body mass decreased to what it was before.

"Ya way to go, Wan! Now let-" Before the muscle mage could finish a crash came from beside them and upon turning they saw a giant earth spider more than twice as large as the others they faced.

"O-oh come o-on!" Joey said nervously. Wan simply stared at the huge spider before turning slightly to Joey and saying. "Combo."

Even with just the single word, Joey knew what Wan was talking about. The muscle mage once again prepared his mage and he gave the most impressive flex he could. "**Muscle Speak: Plus Ultra**"

Wan's body once again rapidly increased in muscle mass but even more than before. With a large, exhale of breath Wan rushed toward the spider who also rushed to meet him. As the two were about to clash Wan cast his spell. "**Iron Dog: Ultra Bite**"

The round iron dog hand of Wan's quickly started to increase in size until it was as big as the spider. There was a second of pause as the dog and spider stared at each other before the dog let out a loud bark and promptly bite the spider. Once the construct was in its mouth the dog started to rapidly shake its head as the spider pieces were thrown everywhere until pieces were all that was left the spider.

With that done Wan once again decreased back to his normal size and also turned his hand back to normal. "Way to go Wan! Sorry about not helping right away back there" Wan simply responded by flicking his shades up and down slightly before running down the only path in the area.

Joey sighed at his rival's weird little talking ways before he ran to catch up with him.

* * *

(3rd Person Levy and Droy POV)

"How much longer Levy?" Droy and Levy had been in the purple letter trap for about 30 minutes at this point. Levy had been hard at work trying to use her Script magic to undo the barrier but despite Freed's quick placement it was still very well made.

"Not too much longer now. Just about done." Levy wiped some sweat from her brow as she said those words. She was going to need to work on deciphering and modify runes with her magic after the trials were over. She was pretty sure this situation had cost her the first trial.

Off to the side was Mikuni who was trying and ultimately failing to solve the math problems he had been given. A smile appeared on his face for a moment when he finally got past a particularly annoying problem but said smile disappeared when he saw the next problem which was even longer.

He was really regretting not bringing a partner, particularly a smart one.

The barrier that surrounded Levy and Droy promptly flashed before disappearing as Levy finished her work. "Yaaa! Way to go Levy! Now let's go!" Droy grabbed Levy's wrist and then sped into the Twisting Canyons, planning to give it his all to make sure she passes.

Mikuni tried to ask them for help but before he could utter a word they were gone. He was now all alone with nothing but a book of torture to keep him company. He let out a sad sigh before once again having a go at the math problems.

* * *

(3rd Person Max and Warren POV)

Max let out a groan as his spell did nothing to the mud golem in front of him. Any attack he did would either have no effect or if it did do some damage the thing would repair the damage in seconds. It didn't help that his partner was doing nothing.

"Warren get off your ass right now or so help me!" Max screamed at the sitting Warren as he dodged another attack from the muddy construct.

Warren was, in fact, doing something despite his partner's words. Using his Telepathy magic he was feeling out the magical mind of the construct and trying his best to find a way to disrupt it. Eventually, his efforts paid off as he found a weak spot in the creation's mental protection.

"**Mind Disruption**" At the casting of the spell the mud golem stopped moving and seemed to start to slowly melt. "Max hit it now before it has time to put its mind back in order!"

Max was confused at first but not one to look a gift horse in the mouth he prepared his magic and got ready to cast.

"**Sand Rebellion**"

Sand started to swirl around the unmoving construct for a second before a large explosion of sand erupted around the creations and sending pieces of it everywhere. There was a moment of silence as Max and Warren looked around them to see if anything else would come at them but when nothing came the two relaxed.

"You're welcome by the way." Said a very smug Warren. Max just rolled his eyes and apologized for his words. The two need to get a move on if they wanted to pass the first trial.

* * *

(3rd Person Natsu and Happy POV)

"I hate these stupid birds!" Shouted a very annoyed Natsu he punched one of the earth birds that came to close to him and Happy. In order to make up for lost time, Happy was flying the two across the canyons which had been a very smooth journey until a flock of birds made from earth attack them.

"Happy how about we try that combo we made up for the trial!" Happy gave Natsu a nod as the two prepared to perform a move they had practiced for hours yesterday.

"**Flying Fire Dragon Blitz**"

A magic crest appeared behind Happy as Natsu's hands were light a flame and for a second the two just floated there before moving. The two moved faster than the eye could see as Happy flew through each bird around them with Natsu's fist smashing them upon contact. Before long the flock was gone.

"Way to go Happy! Now let's get goi-" Natsu cut himself off as something below catches his attention. The remains of the birds were just floating below them; just floating in the air like gravity wasn't a thing.

Before either Natsu or Happy could do something the remains all came together and before the Slayer and Cat's eyes a huge bird of earth was made. It let out a loud cry before rushing the two that had caused its creation.

"Happy look ou-" Was all Natsu could get out before the bird smashed into them. Both of them fell to the ground, Natsu even leaving a little crater on impact. "Stupid bird! Happy you ok?" Natsu got up and looked over to see his blue friend lying on the ground with a few scratches on his fur.

See his friend in such a state caused Natsu's anger to start overflowing as he turned back to the flying construct. The pink-headed mage let a large amount of magic out of his core as he prepared to end the stupid bird's existence. He took a deep breath and cast his spell.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar**"

As Natsu breathed out a beam of fire shout out of his mouth right at the huge bird. The creature tried to dodge but that only resulted in the onslaught of fire only hitting and destroying the thing's right wing. It let out a cry before it fell to the earth and shattered into dust upon hitting the ground.

"Ya that what you get ya dumb bird!" Natsu let out a little victory yell before remembering his hurt friend and rushed over. "Happy! You ok buddy!?"

The blue cat twitched at hearing his friend's voice before slowly getting up from the ground. "Ya Natsu I'm fine. Just a bit roughed up."

Natsu was glad that one of his best friends was ok and was about to speak when something interrupted them.

"**X Formation**"

An energy beam shaped like an x came out of nowhere and hit Natsu. The Fire mage, however, was not affected by the attack much as he was back on his feet a second later ready to punch something. He looked in the direction that the attack came from to see Bickslow up on a hill laughing down at him.

"Hahaha, what's wrong Lizard boy!? Did the birdy mess you up that much!" After saying the taunt the Seith mage turned around and ran. "Hey come back here!" Shouted Natsu as he made chase with Happy flying after him. Said chase did not last long however as walls of purple letters appeared around him and Happy with a book popped into existence on the ground in front of him along with a pencil.

Stepping out from behind a ridge Freed and Bickslow approached the now trapped Dragon Slayer. "Well, that was simple. Now Natsu if you want to get out you ne-" Before Freed could finish Natsu was already sitting on the ground working in the book that contained the same math problems as the other trapped participants.

Freed was rather surprised when the first-page flash, showing that the problem had been solved and Natsu was already on page two working away at the problem. "How…?" Was all the Rune mage could get out as he stared at the Slayer who had just solved the problem on page two.

Natsu flipped to page three but look up at Freed before working on the problem "What? Did you think that I spent all my free time goofing off? Ha! Mom made sure that I was able to do this kind of stuff. With her, Bishop and Erza all working me I had little choice!" Natsu shivered a little at the memory of his homeschooling in the Vern household before shaking his head and looking back to Freed.

"I might not like this stupid stuff but that doesn't mean I can't do it!" And with that Natsu got to work on problem number three. Freed couldn't help but look the pink-headed mage with a little newfound respect in his eyes before he too shook his head and turned around.

"Come on Bickslow. We got to be close to the tunnels." And with that the two were off, leaving the Fire mage to work out the math problems.

And judging by the flash from page three he was making some good progress.

* * *

(3rd Person Tunnel Entrance POV)

At the east end of a series of canyons laid six different tunnels in the side of a particularly large hill. The area around the tunnels was rather bare, little plant life and not much life in general. Nothing was around the area or at least nothing appeared to be around until two figures appeared out of nowhere in front of the tunnels.

"Well, that was easy," Bishop commented as he and Cana looked at the tunnels. "That because none of those earth constructs saw past your Vanish Bish. Not that I'm complaining." Replied Cana as she also looked over the tunnels.

The two stood there for a few more seconds before Bishop spoke once again. "So which one should we go through?" Cana shrugged before a grin spread across her face as she started to dig through her pockets. Eventually, she pulled out a white dice.

"Really." Said Bishop as he gave Cana a flat look to which she just shrugged at and counted the six tunnels before rolling the die. When it landed on a five she picked it up and put it back in her pocket. "Well, tunnel number five it is then."

Cana walked forward into one of the tunnels with Bishop not far behind. Once both of them were in the tunnel an iron gate fell from atop of the tunnel and closing the tunnel off. The area was once again empty but only for about 15 minutes before another two figures came into view.

Freed and Bickslow came to the entrance of the six tunnels and they noted the closed off tunnel. "Looks like we the second pair here. Who do you think beat us?" Ask Bickslow as he took in the area around them.

"Probably Cana and Bishop since they both got a good head start." Replied Freed. Freed had always respected Fairy Tail's Illusionist. He was impressed with how far Bishop had gotten with his illusions and felt that he really showed how good a Fairy Tail mage can be. Unfortunately, Laxus didn't see it that way and rather disliked the Illusionist, often stating how he should stop playing mage and face reality.

"Want me to use my babies to scout out the tunnels?" At Bickslow's suggestion, Freed gave his friend an offended look. "Of course not! A Fairy Tail mage would never cheat like that!" Freed shook his head a little at his partner before randomly picking a tunnel and heading forward with Bickslow. An iron gate also dropped behind them.

The area wouldn't have more visitors until 36 minutes later when Wan and Joey made their way into it. "Hey! Were number 3! Yesss!" Said a pumped Joey as he fist-bumped the air and high five the equally happy yet calm Wan.

"Ok, so which one should we go down?" At his partner's words, Wan simply adjusted his shades before pointing to a random tunnel and moving forward. Joey couldn't help but roll his eyes at his rival's refusal to talk. During a New Year's party, his friend Chico had an idea to attach one of her ghosts to Wan just for the sole purpose of timing every time he spoke. With a bit of help from other guild members, one of her ghost was able to attach to Wan.

At the end of the year, Chico had the ghost come out and tell her how much Wan had talked. To the shock over everyone in the guild, Wan had only talked about an hour's worth of time in the entire year. Just ONE hour in the entire YEAR.

How Wan's vocal cords still worked was considered one of the great mysteries of Fairy Tail. Along with that mug that ended up stuck on the ceiling and no one could get down.

Joey just chuckled at his thought before following his friend through one of the tunnels that closed behind them just like the others.

It would only be 7 minutes later when Macao and Wakaba came running into sight. Both stopped before the tunnels and proceed to pant for a few seconds as the two regained their breath.

"Well (pant) looks like three groups beat us here. Who you think it was?" Asked a rather tired Wakaba as he took out a flask from his back pocket and took a sip. "First was probably Cana and Bishop, between their head start and Bishop's bullshit illusions they probably had no trouble getting here first. As for the other two, I'm guessing Freed and Natsu." Said Macao as he accepted the flask from his friend and also took a drink before handing it back.

"Ok let's head to that one on the far left. Got a good feeling about it." At his best friend's words, Wakaba nodded his head as he put his flask back and followed him into the tunnel which closed behind them.

In about 14 minutes Max and Warren appeared in the area. "Wow, we cut it close man," Max said while rubbing the back of his head as Warren nodded in agreement before closing his eyes and raising his finger to his temples. Warren stayed like that for a few seconds before speaking up.

"Ok from what I can tell the tunnels with S-class mages in them are already taken. I think that one on the left connects to a battle room for two pairs of participants to battle in while the other is either the auto win or auto loss." At Warren's words, Max gave his friend a raised eyebrow at how the Telepath mage could know this.

Warren just shrugged before speaking, "You know how dolphins can scan their environments with sound waves? Same thing but with mind waves. Still working on it. The auto tunnel is too deep to tell if it's a dead-end or not though."

Max nodded at Warren's words as he looked at the two tunnels. One was a coin flip while the other was a battle that they might be able to win. After a few seconds, Max just grinned before walking forward. "Well nothing risked nothing gained as I'm sure Cana would say. Let go with the coin flip." Warren looked like he wanted to say something but ended up just sigh and following behind his friend as the sound of a closing iron gate came from behind them.

About 20 minutes later two figures literally flew into the area. "Ahhh come on were in last place! Stupid math problems, that last one gave me way to much trouble! Come on Happy we got no time to lose." Once Natsu finished his words he ran into the last tunnels with Happy flying not too far behind as the last tunnel closed itself off.

Just a minute later another two figures came into the area. Levy and Droy, "Ahhh no! There's no tunnels left! Sorry, Levy." Droy bowed his head to his teammate who simply waved it off. "It's fine Droy. At least I had a chance to try. Besides, we still did better than Mikuni. Probably still doing those problems."

Droy shook his head at his friend's comforting words "Ya but if you had picked Jet then you would have probably passed this trial. With his Speed magic, he could have got you here in no time. Guess I'm just not good enough."

"Hey! Don't you dare say that! You're my friend Droy and while Jet probably could have got me here faster I'm still happy with my choice in partners. Now come on, let's head back. We can at least look forward to the party at the end of the trials." Droy found himself smiling at Levy's word before he straightened up and gave a happy nod as the two made their way back.

And so Levy and Mikuni have failed. Only six more participants are still in. Who will beat the second trial and go onto the next and last trial? Only time will tell.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"Haaaa! Just one last problem and I out of here! I probably failed at this point but now I just want to get out of this horrible prison and away from the evil numbers and letters!"

With that Mikuni turned to the last page of the small book with a smile on his face. Only for that smile to quickly fade as he took in the last problem. A problem that was almost as long as the entire page. More than twice the longest problem he had solved before.

Mikuni just stared at the wall of numbers and math equations for a few seconds before he released a soul retching wail and threw the book at the wall and curling up in the fetal position.

Math had claimed another victim.

* * *

**AN: Beware the evils of math. Anyway, that was a rather long chapter, longest so far and nearly twice as long as what I aim for too. I thought I wouldn't have enough in it so I decided to add in some POVs of the other characters for a more interesting experience and to lengthening the chapter. Ended up lengthening it a bit too much but hey just more for you guys to read. There was actually supposed to be one more section at the end but ended up deciding to move it over to the beginning of the next chapter.**

**Thanks once again to ****volfwildman for being a Beta. A thanks to Blaze1992 as well for his review, message and ideas and another thank you to Rachnis for his amazing constructive review.**

**A nightmare is coming. It's darkness spreads throughout the realms and must be stopped! Come warriors of fanfiction! We must muster and fight this growing evil. Review and give unto us your strength for the coming battle. Or else we shall face an age of darkness.**

**Have a great day.**

* * *

**P a treon . com (slash) BETAsatchel**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned something like that?**

**Beta Reader: volfwildman**

**Cover Art by KegiSpringfield**

* * *

I let out a heavy sigh as me and Cana walk down the tunnel pathway. We had been walking for 10 minutes and the tension of what was coming up was annoying me. I was confident if we got one of the two participants battle tunnels we could win and if we got the auto-win that would be great, but I'd rather not tempt fate.

If we did get an S-class tunnel, then the only one I could confidently say me Cana and I could win is against Mystogan. He was good but I felt like he was the weakest of the S-class. To be fair, I only thought that because of him being from Edolas and thus needed to rely on magical items to be a mage. Take those away and he wouldn't be too hard to beat.

"You ok Bish? You look like you need to really use the bathroom." My thoughts were broken as I look and saw Cana giving me an amused look. "Just thinking of what we might face." Cana chucked at my reply.

"Seems like your more worried than me despite not being the one that is taking the trial." I shrug my shoulder at her words. "I did promise that I would make you an S-class mage. I do try my best to keep the promises I make."

"Ya thanks for that Bish. I really do ap-" She cut herself off as she stared in front of her. When I turned my head to see what she saw I notice that during our conversation we had come to the entrance of a rather large hollowed out room. It looked like it had been carved out for the trial but the thing that stole my attention was the figure in the middle of the room.

There stood Erza with her eyes closed as she stood with her arms crossed and a sword planted in front of her, the same double-edged long sword I got her a long time ago in fact. Me and Cana had taken a few more steps forward as we stared at our sibling but didn't notice we had taken the steps until we heard an iron gate close behind us, trapping us in the room.

At the sound of the iron gate closing, Erza opens her eyes with a hard and determined look in them. Said look disappeared when she shows us, and her eyes widened in surprise only for them to soften into slight regret.

No words were said as we stared at each other. We all know what was to come next. Me and Cana would have to fight our little sister if we wanted to pass. Erza would have to fight her big sister and possible crush her dreams of being an S-class. No words were needed.

The stare down finally ended when Erza closed her eyes again and took a deep breath before once again open them with the same hardness and determination they had before. "Cana Vern-Alberona, The Gambler and Bishop Vern, The Gatekeeper of Fairy Tail. You stand before Titania. Erza Vern-Scarlet, The Fairy Queen. If you wish to pass and continue to the third trial." She stopped talking and reach forward to harshly take the sword from its place in the ground and aggressively point it to us, "Then you must fight me!"

Well, it looks like this wouldn't be easy then.

I gave Cana a side look that she returned before giving me a determined nod and pulling out some of her cards. I pulled out my saber from my hammerspace and stood beside her ready. It was time to make sure that I kept my promise.

Once more Cana and I found we in a staring contest with Erza but that only lasted a few seconds before Erza spoke. "BEGIN!"

Here we go.

* * *

(3rd Person Battle Pov)

The second Erza shouted she was on the attack. She quickly dashes forward and tackled Cana to the side before the Card mage could react and went after Bishop afterward. The Requip mage and Illusionist soon found themselves in a duel of blades as the two attacked and defended with their swords.

Erza knew that Bishop was bigger of a threat between him and Cana. Cana had more power but if you give Bishop an inch, he'll take a mile with his illusions. Erza needs to keep up the pressure and keep him from concentrating on said illusions.

While Erza was a bit more of a natural talent when it came to handling bladed weapons Bishop made up the difference with the hard work he had put into his swordplay. It also helps that he was familiar with Erza's style of fighting. Even then he was on the defense for most of the trading of blades.

The two eventually found themselves pushing against each other in a clash of swords before Erza suddenly gave in and jumped back while Bishop stumbled forward and tried to regain his balance. The redhead held her hand out as several different types of swords appeared in a flash before throwing themselves against the illusionist.

Bishop, for the most part, was able to dodge the blades but still felt some pain as some of them lightly cut him. Erza smiled at the attack connecting but before either she or Bishop could act though, Cana decided to join in.

"**Two Pair-Double Earth**" Two cards infused with earth energy came crashing down and exploding by Erza feet throwing her back from the shock wave made by the attack. Bishop seeing his chance prepared his magic. "**Vanish**"

Just like that Bishop blinked out of existence leaving just Cana and Erza. Erza frowned and after a second of thinking decided it was best to face the Card mage for now. As Erza rush forward to Cana, said mage pulled out five cards before throwing them into the air.

"**Full House**" The five cards quickly grow until they were slightly bigger than a full-grown human. The giant cards quickly arranged themselves into a barrier to protect their caster. Erza frowned slightly at the wall of card before empowering her double-edged long sword and thrusting it through the middle card.

That card shattered to the blade and allowed Erza to push through only to see that Cana and moved to the side and prepared for the Requip mage to power through the barrier as a card infused with lighting sparked in her hand. "**High Card-Lightning**"

The second the lighting infused card left Cana hand it shoots into Erza and released a wave of lighting on the S-class mage. Erza clenched her teeth as she powered through the pain and moved forward with a swipe at Cana. Said swipe was interrupted by a very durable iron card that held in her right hand.

Instantly Cana moved forward while she held off the blade and attempted to jab Erza with a fire infused card in her left hand. "**High Card-Fire**"

But just before the card makes contact Erza's body flashed. **"Flame Empress Armor**" A new set of armor takes the place of Erza's, usual armor. It was gold, red and black and had the motif of a dragon. The Card made connect and exploded against Erza but the flames did nothing her new armor all but negated the fire's damage.

Erza held out her hand as she shoots a beam of flame out of it at Cana but before the fire could make contact one of the Card mage's giant cards positioned itself in front of her and took the flame-like it was nothing. Unfortunately said card didn't last much longer as Erza destroyed it with her blade before pressing her attack on the mage behind the shattered card.

Cana found herself in a losing battle as she desperately tried to block Erza's blade with a pair of Iron card but unlike Bishop she was not as familiar with Erza's swordplay and quickly found herself outplayed by the redhead mage as Erza smashed the side of her blade into Cana and knocked the short-haired Card mage back.

But before Erza could rush forward and take advantage of Cana's disorientation Bishop popped into existence between the two with his hand held out in front of him facing Erza. **"Shattering Light**" And Erza's world was filled with blinding light and a loud blaring sound.

The fake flash grenade force Erza back as she held one of her hands to her eyes and jumped back to avoid any follow-up attack by her older brother which caused Bishop to miss his swipe. Bishop annoyed at the miss and had to quickly thought up an idea. If Erza hadn't been in her Flame Empress Armor he would have pressed the attack with a fireball from his Fire ring enhanced by his Ring magic.

Instead, he focused his magic and prepared to give him and Cana an edge against their younger sibling. "**Negate Sense-Sight**" The illusion clanged onto Erza and she opened her eyes found nothing but blackness. She grimaces for a second before closing her eyes again and focus on her hearing. She had never been able to break Negate Sense, with it being one of Bishop's most powerful illusions but that didn't mean she couldn't find ways around it.

As Erza focused on her hearing she heard a giant card coming at her and she promptly swung her sword and shattered the attacking card much to Cana announce. Bishop frowned at the sight and mentally cursed himself for not thinking that Erza would not have prepared for fighting blind. He was unable to use Negate Sense to take away two senses at once since taking away sense were far harder than tricking them, so that left just sneaking up on her.

"Cana keep her distracted. I'll try to get a hit in. Get some poison in her system and slow her down slightly." Once he was finished saying those he blinked out of existence as he cast another "**Vanish**".

Cana nodded at her big brother's words as she pulled out several cards from her cardholder and mentally pulled her two remaining giant cards behind her. She swiftly infused the cards with a bunch of different elemental energies before she started to run around the blind Erza and randomly throw cards at her.

Even with just hearing along Erza was able to intercept each card with her blade. While this was going on Bishop walked up behind Erza in his Vanish and prepared to attack with his saber which he had already placed a good helping Stone Flesh poison on.

If he had been attacking from the front or even sides, he would have seen Erza's smile as he approached her.

Just as Bishop was about to swipe at Erza she whirled around and slammed the blunt side of her blade into the Illusionist throwing him to the side. Luckily Bishop was able to keep concentration for both Vanish and Negate Sense and quickly got up from the ground as he found his mind wandering to how his sister had known he was there. His thoughts were interrupted as Erza somehow pressed the attack.

Bishop found himself dodging strike after strike but during the attacks, Bishop notice that the attacks weren't as precise as they usually were. Rather they were not centered on him like Erza's strikes usually were, which meant while she just knew his general location rather than precise location. Just has Bishop was trying to think of a plan and reason for her being able to sense him he found her rushing into a tackle which push him back a little and distracted him enough for her to smash the blunt side of her blade into the side of his face.

As Bishop landed face-first into the ground, he was in too much pain and his concentration broke, causing his Vanish to disappear and for Erza's sight to come back. Erza open her eyes and spent a few seconds to adjust her vision has Bishop got up from the ground holding the bleeding side of his head. Erza at least for a second looked guilty before she steeled her expression and moved in to finish things but Bishop had other ideas.

"**The World Revolving**" The world around the two started to rapidly spin has Erza was forced to stop and fight the imaginary g-forces for balance. While the Requip mage had her balancing act, Bishop summoned his saber from wherever it had been sent to and thought of ways she could have sensed him. After a second of thought, he sent a pulse of magic all over his body for any foreign magic and found something clinging on to him.

He looked down and saw a needle-like dagger pierced into his clothes on the left side of his waist. After pulling it out he could already feel the enchantment on the thing. An enchantment of Location. Erza must have put it on him during their first scuffle. He harshly threw the thing to the side and looked to see Erza finally regaining her balance and looking like she was getting ready to strike him but that changed when he and her heard Cana shout.

"**Four of a Kind-Earth**" Erza looked and saw Cana throwing four earth infused card at her and at the last second was able to react. "**Adamantine Armor**" In a flash Erza now wear some very heavy armor with large shields on the sides. This was just in time for the cards to impact the newly armored mage and exploded with a large amount of force and even send a power shockwave out as well.

Erza gritted her teeth at the pain, even with her defensive armor taking a large part of the damage it didn't grant complete resistance to it. Earth was one of the few elements she didn't have an armor that resistance, same for air. Just as she was about to start moving Bishop decide to strike though.

The illusionist seeing that the flame armor was off held out his right hand and activated his Ring of Fire and enhanced it with Ring magic. The result as a large fireball forming in seconds and being sent to the redhead. Erza saw the attack out of the corner of her eyes and just barely position one of her shields to block it.

As Erza withstood the fiery attack she concluded. She had just taken two major attacks head-on, she was still having to fight for her balance due to the rotation illusion and she was starting to feel both physically tired and magically tired as well. She had concluded that it was time to take it up a notch.

Before either Cana or Bishop could follow up on their attacks Erza was already using her magic. "**Heaven's Wheel Armor**" Erza was lit up for a second before she now had one of her most powerful armors on. With a flair of her new metal wings, she flew up and out of the range of The World Revolving which was promptly canceled by Bishop.

Once she was a good way up, almost at the ceiling of the room, she stopped and looked down at Cana and Bishop who were looking up with cation in their eyes. There was a pause at the three stared at each other before the was another flash and Erza found herself surrounded by a few dozen of her swords which were pointing at either Bishop or Cana. She simply said one thing, "Dance, my blades!"

And just like that several of her blade shoot down at her siblings. Bishop reacted faster due to having better train reflexes and was able to throw himself out of the way of the first few blades and quickly found himself running around the battlefield trying to avoid the hail storm of blades. Cana was slightly less lucky as by the time she started to run the first of the flying blades was about to hit her but was saved by one of her giant cards ramming and thus shattering itself against the sword and sending it off to the side.

The Card mage and Illusionist found themselves entirely focused on running around and avoiding the maelstrom of falling swords. Bishop's gaze turned to see how Cana was doing and saw one of the blades crash close enough to cause her to trip up and she was only able to keep running thanks to her last giant card sacrificing itself just the other to prevent a sword from hitting her. But now if she made even one mistake it could all be over. Bishop needs to do something.

The older sibling started running towards his younger sibling while focusing enough magic and thought to cast an illusion, it didn't need to last long, just a few seconds. "**A Nightmare Cometh**"

Erza found the world around her pause as aura of dread seem to over her and send shivers down her spine. Everything darkened until she could only see a few feet in front of her as she started to her ethereal whispers from the void all around her. The void started to close in on her as the whispers turn to screams and soon several reds eyes opened themselves which stared at her for a second before she saw the white outline of several dozen sharp teeth appear. All grinning hungrily at her.

Erza for a few seconds found her caught up in fear before the logical part of her mind powered through and made her realized what was happening. She focuses all her will power and forced the aura of dread that was clinging onto her to disappeared and with it, the illusion seemed to lose its power and disappear. Unfortunately for her the few seconds the illusion had her was all Bishop needed to get to Cana's side and cast a "**Vanish**", so when Erza looked down she saw neither of them.

Cana and Bishop found themselves catching their breath as they hid under the illusion. "How are you holding up?" At Bishop question stopped here rapid breathing and started trying to breathe more evenly. "Fine for now. Tired and used up a good bit of my magic but still got plenty to go. You?"

"Only used up about 6% of mine so far," Cana grumbled under her breath about how unfair his reserves were causing her older brother to chuckle a bit despite the situation. "So" Bishop started as he looked up to Erza who was gazing around the room, "You got anything up your sleeve right now? Could really use it right now."

Cana paused for a second before turning her gaze to her brother. "I do have something. Might defeat her if it has powerful as those times I've practiced it. Problem is though it takes like 5 minutes for me to get it ready. Not really something I can use in the middle of battle."

Bishop grimace a bit at the statement before speaking. "Well, we're currently hidden so you shou-" His voice was cut off by a rather loud crash to their right. Both turned to see a war hammer sticking out of the ground with a slight crater around it. Erza eyes the crash site for a few seconds before summoning up another blunt weapon, a Morningstar this time, and sending it crashing into another section of the battlefield. When there were no results with that weapon either she repeated the process.

Bishop quickly realized that Erza was basically playing a game of battleship, as she blindly firing while hoping to hit something. Eventually, she would get lucky and land a hit. "Cana can you move while charging up your spell?" Cana shook her head at the question. "I can at best walk around slowly."

The Illusionist quietly cursed at Cana words as there was another crash which was far too close to them for his liking. So, he needs to distract Erza for about 5 minutes it seemed like. She had taken them both on just fine so the thought of a one on one was rather unappealing to him. Well, he did have is own little trump card even if he had yet to test it in battle. He guessed now was as good as any to battle test it.

"Cana stay here. I'll buy you the time you need." Cana was about to protest but before she could Bishop centered the Vanish illusion on her and walked out of its radius. Bishop's sudden appearance caused Erza to pause as she was about to summon up another weapon to throw.

"Hey, Erza!" Bishop shouted, "Fair warning about what comes next, it's not going to be fun for you. So sorry in advance." Erza raised an eyebrow at Bishop's statement as he raised both his arms up before him. Just as Erza was about to say something her magic sense was hit rather hard as she felt Bishop bring up a massive amount of magic, almost as much as most regular mages would have in total. But for Bishop, it was barely one-tenth of his magic stores.

Bishop quickly hyper-focused his mind as he put near everything into focusing on his spell. With his mind and magic ready he cast something that Erza would not before getting soon. He released the massive amount of magic and spoke.

"**Greater Illusion: Symphonia of Blades**".

* * *

**AN: Aaaaaaand cliffhanger. What is a Greater Illusion, sorry got to wait a week to find out. So mostly this chapter was just fighting between siblings. Together Bishop and Cana can give Erza a hard time but she would still edge them out normally. But both have a trump card to show off but again it'll bee a week before any see them. Next chapter should also be the last chapter in this miny arc and probably one more chapter to get to the start of canon.**

**Thanks once again to ****volfwildman for being a Beta. And this week's shout out goes out to RokenDarkly for saying something that I can now not unhear, thanks for that.**

**Go, Reader! Go, Reader! GO GO GO! Your the best out there, Ya! Just leave a review and you'll be even better! R-e-v-i-e-w! REVIEW! Goooooooooooooooo Reader!**

**Have a great day.**

* * *

**P a treon . com (slash) BETAsatchel**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned something like that?**

**Beta Reader: volfwildman**

**Cover Art by KegiSpringfield**

* * *

"**Greater Illusion: Symphonia of Blades**"

As Bishop cast the spell a wave of magic filled the air before taking shape. Hundreds of swords appeared in the area. All the blades were different styles. From longswords, katanas, rapiers, sabers, short swords, claymores and more. For a second, they just floated in the air, scattered all around the place, before the moved. The sword started to move slowly as they seem to move in odd patterns like they were dancing to an unheard song.

Erza had no idea what to make of it. The spell had a lot of magic put into it but she really couldn't tell what was different about these illusions compared to her brother's normal ones. As the blades danced around her slowly, she was starting to think that this was all one big trick to stall for time.

While she took in the dancing blades, she noted one lazily making its way over to her. She idly moved out the way mostly just on instinct, but it wasn't enough as the blade slightly passed through the side of her left leg. When it did Erza let out a gasp of pain.

She felt it! She felt the blade slice her flesh and even now the pain lingered. She looked down at disbelief at the spot her leg was in pain but there was no injury but the cutting pain refused to die down. She let out a far more audible gasp has in her distracted mindset she didn't notice another blade coming from behind her. It passed right through her stomach, leaving no physical evidence of it being there beside the cutting pain she was feeling.

After the pain from the second false blade, Erza notices that the blades were dancing much faster now and many of them were nearing her. She wasted no time as she started to dodge out of the way of the painful illusions. She soon found herself doing a dance of her own she flew all around the area as she kept dodging the utter bullet hell of dancing swords.

Unfortunately, with every passing second, the blades seem to move faster and faster and as a result, she started to feel the pain of small cuts being made on her body as the false swords just barely got their edges on her. It didn't help that the phantom pain from all the hits was starting to build up and causing her body to feel more and more tired as a result. The Requip mage knew she needed to end this before she took too much damage from the blades.

When she looked down, she was surprised to find that her Big Brother was still there, staring with a look of pure concentration at her and the surrounding swords. She quickly summoned a blunt weapon before throwing it at the Illusionist. Bishop's eyes only widened the slightest bit but other than that his expression remained unchanged as he slightly moved to the side and out of the way of the projectile.

'That's gotta be him.' thought Erza as she kept a side-eye on her opponent while dodging the increasingly swifter swords. 'He wouldn't have put in the effort to dodge if it was a fake and whatever this illusion is it looked like he put all his focus on to it.'

With her rushed thoughts concluded Erza decided she needed to end this now as she ignored the swords and rushed forward towards her brother with her standard longsword ready. She gritted her teeth as she passed through many of the false blades on her way to her brother but know that if she could take him out it would be worth it.

Bishop's eyes widen even more this time as he started to backpedal away from the incoming mage, all the while keeping his concentrated look on her and the illusion. The action solidified the thought that this Bishop was real for the redhead. The back-peddling however only bought him a few seconds before Erza was upon him, ready to strike him and end this fight.

Erza gave a quick mental apology as she swung the blunt side of her blade with all her might at the side of Bishop's head. Only for the blade to pass through like nothing was there as the "**Mirror Image**" of Bishop disappeared into nothing.

Erza stood there for two more seconds. The first second was realizing that she had been tricked. The later second was her loudly gasping in pain as several illusionary swords descended on her from behind. Before any other blades could follow the first blades however Erza quickly jumped to the side and cast a spell.

"**Flight Armor**" In a flash Erza now had on very revealing cheetah printed armor. With her new armor on the redhead swiftly moved out of the way of more oncoming blades. With the speed boost from her armor, Erza was able to keep out of the reach of the dancing swords, if only for a little while.

Unfortunately, while the speed boost helped it only lasted for a little over a minute before all the blades' paces seem to finally start to catch up to the Requip mage's new speed. Soon she felt more and more of the pain of little cuts on her body as she tried to avoid. It didn't help that she seemed to start to slow down as well, the phantom pain and her tiredness started to catch up with her and it seemed like it would soon overcome her.

For a few seconds, she debated going all out right then and then, even if this was a test, she felt that at this point she would need all her power to win. But before she could decide to go all out or not everything stopped. The swords which had been dancing in absurdly coordinated patterns at insane speeds just stopped. The fake weapons floated in the air for a second before fading into nothing.

Erza's surprise at the halted illusionary assault quickly ended as she heard loud panting and gasps from her right side. Upon turning she saw her Big Brother on one knee and hand as the other hand strongly grasped his head as an utterly pained expression as forced onto his face.

Bishop had reached his limit. He had never used a Greater Illusion for this long and the use of Mirror Image along with Vanish at the same time had taken an insane amount of focus and concentration to pull off. But now has both his brain and magic channels screamed at him for their overuse and he knew he was pretty much out of steam. It really didn't help that even now he was forcing himself to keep up one more illusion as well.

Erza let out a sigh of relief as she realized that her brother was at his limit and knew the battle was over. She still felt the phantom pain lingering on her body but it seemed to be slowly fading with the illusion over. She very slowly took a step towards him. Her eyes widen in surprise, she hadn't meant to take such a slow step. Another step provided the same result, it felt like her muscles were fighting against her.

When she looked down at herself, her eyes widened even further as she saw a dozen little cuts on her body. During her marathon of dodging she hadn't thought to check for any injuries, believing any pain she had been feeling was from the illusions rather than any actual injury. Bishop must have been inflicting small cuts on her throughout her time dodging on the ground. She quickly went through a list of poisons she knew her brother used and swiftly found one that matched what was happening to her right now.

"You used Stone Flesh on me." At Erza's words Bishop lifted his head slightly to look at his sibling. The pain from his channels had died down a little but the migraine pain in his brain refused to fade, still protesting him keeping up an illusion no matter how small it was.

"Ya...needed a backup...incase my illusion failed...to end this." He strained out the words.

Erza slowly nodded her head at his words before slowly raising her right hand and having a sword appear in a flash floating next to her, pointed at Bishop. "It was a good idea but I don't need to walk over to you to end this myself."

Despite the pain, Bishop let out a little chuckle at Erza's words much to the redhead's confusion. "Your right but the poison was for the advantage of someone else."

Erza face scrunched up in confusion for a second before her eyes widened in realization. In the heat of facing her Brother's illusion, she had forgotten something.

He wasn't the only one she was facing.

With his words said, Bishop finally released his last illusion much to the relief of his brain and channels. With the "**Vanish**" gone Erza felt an incredibly large amount of magic being used. Near twice as much as Bishop's Greater Illusion. Turning her head slowly to the side she saw her only sister, Cana, standing a good distance away with wind whirling around her. In her hand was five cards that were fanned out between her fingers and thumb, each brimming with element magic.

Fire, earth, water, air, and lightning energy was leaking out of the cards as Cana put all her effort into maintaining the powerful spell in her hands. Even with the tired look on her face, she let out a small grin as she looked towards Erza. "Guess I'll give you a fair warning to Sis. Your about to have a really bad time." With that said Cana funneled the five cards together and pulled back her arm, ready to launch her literally trump cards at the S-class mage.

Erza silently cursed as she prepared a spell of her own and with a flush of magic, it was cast. "**Adamantine Armor**" Erza heavy protective armor was on her once again. However, without the speed boost from her other armor, her body was all but immobile from the poison in her system. But luckily one of her shields was in the right place to block an attack from the Card mage, even then her armor should boost her natural magic and physical defense.

Cana ended up holding her arm back a little longer than necessary to allow her sister to put on her defensive armor, even if they were fighting, she didn't want her little sibling to be seriously hurt. But with the new armor on Cana throw her arm forward and released her most powerful spell.

"**Royal Elemental Flush**"

The second the cards left her hand they speed through the air thanks to the lightning element in them and impacted Erza's shield. Each card exploded into a vortex of elements as Erza was engulfed in the quintuple elemental twister. Even with her Adamantine Armor on and the Stone Flesh poison toughening her muscles up the pain the Requip mage felt was horrible.

Erza slowly felt her consciousness flee her as the vortex continued to assault her. Maybe if she had not started so easily at the beginning or gone all out during Bishop's powerful illusion she might have won. But ultimately that wasn't her purpose. She was to test her siblings and has far as she was concerned, they passed.

The elemental vortex seemed to gather up into a sphere with her in the center. Even with her loss coming Erza couldn't help but smile. After who better to lose to then her older siblings right? And as the sphere exploded out into one last massive explosion Erza lost her consciousness.

* * *

(Bishop's POV)

I couldn't help but stare at the mini-nuke mushroom cloud that was in the middle of the room. What the hell had Cana put in that thing!? If it wasn't for the Adamantine Armor and Stone Flesh poison, I would have been concerned for Erza's safety right now.

I waited for the smoke to clear as I run my hand over the side of my head in a feeble attempt to dull some of the headache I had. I tensed up when I saw a figure in the middle of it still standing but once the smoke cleared it was clear that despite still standing Erza was very much unconscious. Guess her armor and my poison was enough to prevent her from falling.

After a few more seconds of staring at Erza just to make sure she was truly out I turned to Cana. "What the hell did you do? "Cana and I seemed to lightly shout this at the same time. We both looked surprised when the words were said together and for a moment, we just stood staring at each other before we both let a chuckle.

"Hehehe ahh it hurts to laugh." As I say those words, I hear a loud clang sound and look to see that the exit to the room was no longer blocked by a gate. "Come on Cana, let's get going. We can explain what we did along the way." She nodded her head as we both slowly shuffled our way to exit, neither of us had the energy to just properly walk right now.

As we walked Cana was the first to explain her spell. Apparently, it was something she had been working on since her first failed S-class trials. The basic idea was to use five different elemental energies and push them to their max point of power before refining said energy into each card. The refining part was what took about 5 minutes but apparently, when she had first made the spell it had taken her about 10 minutes so there had been improvement.

Next, it was my turn to explain what a Greater Illusion was. First, though I explained how I came to make it. It first began a good few years ago when I tried pumping my normal illusion full of magic, it didn't do too much but I found that if I focused more with the empowered illusion, I had a greater range of manipulation. I had been lazily throughout the years been experimenting with it until the Lisanna incident, at which point I started to go all out with the testing. Greater Illusions were the result.

It was a combination of two things, the first being a shit ton of magic and the second being an absolute shit-ton of focus and concentration. The first part hadn't been that bad, I had plenty of magic to spare, but the second part had forced me to refine my ability to control and manipulate the five senses to the uppermost limits and then some. The fact that I could use a Greater Illusion for so long along with three other normal illusions was an unexpected but painfully welcomed surprise.

Ultimately the main difference between normal Illusions and Greater Illusion was one thing though. Normal illusion worked by tricking the mind into believing something was real when it wasn't. Useful but like most tricks, when it was known it lost most of its potency. Which was the reason I made more area illusions, illusions that affect a certain area and the brain by proximity, then people illusions, illusions that directly mess with a person's brain, since area illusions couldn't be broken with the use of magic power flushing out their brain. What Greater Illusion did though was force the mind into believing.

Greater Illusion didn't really give the mind much chance to resist the illusion. It forces its way into the mind and promptly makes the brain believe everything about the illusion is real even if the brain and body still know it's an illusion. Inflicting pain was simply one of the new things available with these new types of illusions. Where a normal brain wouldn't be fooled by fake pain, a Greater Illusion forces the brain to think it's real and thus make the body's nerves react in a way that causes said pain.

Even the mind of a mage that had more magic resistance in it would be forced to believe if the spell was powerful enough. Symphonia of Blades was powerful enough even if it was one of the least powerful of the Greater Illusion I had developed. It took less focus and magic compared to the others which was probably the reason it had been the first one I had mastered while the others I was still having problems with.

That said pain was only one of many new things I could do now with Greater Illusions. I just need to put some more work in them to get everything ready.

It was after developing Greater Illusion when I realized why no one had done this before. The amount of magic needed would be far too much for most illusionists and the amount of time needed to get to the level needed for the focus and concentration was not worth it if you could spend that effort on another type of magic and get far better results faster. I had plenty of magic and since illusions were my only real option for mastering a type of magic neither of those requirements forced me away.

When I was finishing my explanation Cana and I finally came to the exit of the tunnel we had been in. Over the course of the walk, we had slightly regained our energy and could now walk properly. Once out we came to what looks like a large outing on a side of a small mountain. I saw the other tunnel exits that lead here as well off to the side. There appeared to be a mountain path leading up here and next to the trail was a bus with the Fairy Tail logo on it.

Leaning against the bus was the Guild Master and next to him were four other figures. As we moved closer, we finally saw the other people who had passed the test. A Very excited Natsu seemed to be next to a calmer Max. So those two had passed.

As we were almost there the Guild Master turned to look at us with surprise on his face before he spoke. "Well, it looks like you two made it past Erza. Impressive, it's been a good few years since someone made it past one of the S-class battle rooms."

Cana seemed to stand up a bit straighter at the praise as the Master walked over to the side and continued, "Ok can go stand by Natsu and Max. Bishop, you go to the sidelines with Happy and Warren. We can begin the third trial once everyone is in place."

I gave a slightly surprised look towards Makarov as I moved to the sideline. "Is no one else passing to the third trial?" Makarov shook his head no before talking, "Nope. Wan got unlucky and choose the auto loss tunnel. Macao ended up facing Natsu in one of the battle rooms." I couldn't help but grimace at hearing that, the fire mage going against the mage that ate fire, not a good matchup for Macau even with Wakaba there for support.

"And Freed ended up in the other S-class battle room against Laxus. Freed ended up trying to pump himself up for about 2 minutes just to fight Laxus before my grandson finally had enough and just sucker-punched him into unconsciousness, Bickslow pretty much surrendered afterward."

In all honesty, I'm surprised Laxus even allowed Freed two minutes. Guess the guy did have a soft spot for his little Thunder Tribe after all.

With all that said Makarov looked towards the three remaining participants. He seemed to build up the tension a bit by waiting for a few seconds before speaking. "You three have done this Guild proud by making it so far but unfortunately only one of you can become S-class, that's assuming one of you can pass this last trial." Makarov straighten up before giving each of the mages a serious look and continuing.

"The first trial tested how fast you can move around an unfamiliar terrain to get to a goal, along with a few obstacles to overcome as well. The second trial tested your luck, which is unfortunately always a factor in a job, no matter how skilled the mage and your fighting skills as well. Now, this final trial is a test of the mind! I shall tell you all a riddle, the first one to answer it correctly becomes S-class if you get it wrong you fail though so be careful. Are you all ready?"

As the three nods, I can't help but give the Master a raised eyebrow. Just a riddle? I figured that the last trial would be a mental test but I thought it would be more like a scavenger hunt or even an actual paper and pencil test. But a simple riddle? Why not I guess, he is the Master after all.

The Guild Master waited for a few seconds as he eyed the three before speaking once more. "Ok then. Here is the riddle. What is one thing but made of many, each part is strong but together it is nearly unstoppable, and no matter how far the parts are from each other they are always together."

Before either, Cana or Max could even start thinking Natsu spoke up. "That's easy Gramps. It's fire! It's one thing but made up of little sparks, bring it all together and you have an unstoppable inferno and a fire can be all over the pace but still a part of an inferno." At Natsu's words, Makarov let out a little chuckle.

"Not bad Lad but unfortunately that not it. Please go to the side." Natsu looked angry for a second before he simply slumped down and let out a sad sigh before heading over here where Happy started to pat him on the back. Cana and Max shared a look before both seemed to start thinking over the riddle.

Really? That such a simple riddle! How can neither of them know the answer?! I look over towards Cana and can't help but let out a disappointed sigh at her struggling look.

After about two minutes Max spoke up. "Is it magic? I think that works with the riddle." Makarov let out a little hum before shaking his head no. "Good guess their lad but nope. Over to the side please." Max let out a sigh before shrugging his shoulders and moving over toward us.

Cana had a worried look on her face before she once again put on a struggling look as she thought over the riddle. After another minute passed Makarov spoke up, "Would you like some advice Lass?" Said person gave the Master an odd look before speaking, "Wouldn't that be unfair Master?"

The Guild Master just gave a shrug and said, "I said some advice, not a hint." Cana seemed to think it over for a second before nodding. "Two heads are better than one." Cana gave the Master a surprised look before looking over at me then back to the Master with a raised eyebrow.

"Never said you couldn't ask for help from your partner, did I?" Makarov gave Cana a sly look before putting on a neutral once more face. Cana let out an annoyed sigh before looking towards me once again with a somewhat expecting look.

"Family." I say with a dry tone, "The answer is Family. It like the most obvious answer. The Guild Master gives a speech about it every other week. I mean really." Cana looked a bit surprised before looking over towards Makarov who was keeping up a rather solid poker face right now.

After a few seconds, Cana spoke. "Family. That's my answer."

Makarov just stood there staring at Cana for a few seconds before looking down. "Cana." The Guild Master said as said person was slowing going pale at the thought that she had just failed. But before Cana could go completely white Makarov looked up with a grin.

"Congratulations, your right. You are now an S-class mage."

Cana's eyes widen to a comedic amount as she just stared at the Master with her mouth just hanging open. Before she could say anything Nastu all but tackled her with a hug and started to cheer as Happy, Max and Warren all walked over to her as well and started to congratulate her as she finally snapped out of it and started to cheer along with her brother.

I just kept standing in place, letting the others celebrate while I just stood by content to be there. Makarov started walking towards me and was soon standing beside me as he too looked over the small celebration.

"Good job their Lad. Guessing the riddle and all." I just shrug, "Like I said it was an easy riddle." "For you maybe. Everyone else had didn't have an easy time." I once again just shrug and continue to look onwards.

After a few seconds, Makarov started walking towards the bus but I stopped him before he could go far. "Master, a quick question. Why haven't I been selected for the trials? Not to be arrogant or anything but I feel like I have the skill at this point."

Makarov chuckled a little before looking back towards me. "Your right Lad. You got enough skill with those little illusions of yours to be selected. In fact, you were considered for this and the last trials. But in the end, I didn't think you were ready."

The Master turned his gaze to the horizon where the sun would soon be falling towards. "There's more to be an S-class mage in Fairy Tail then power or skill. You must know what it means to be a Fairy Tail mage. You must understand what we stand for. A few years ago, I let Laxus participate in the trials even though I knew he didn't understand. I thought he would fail and get a better understanding but instead, he passed and became an S-class mage and because of that he now fully believes in his 'little strength above all' philosophy. It's my biggest regret as the master of this guild and as his grandfather. I refused to let it happen again."

He looked back to me with a proud look on his face. "I thought you didn't understand either. Maybe more than you did before joining but still not quite there. I was obviously wrong and I'm quite happy I was. Keep up the great work Lad and come next year you'll find yourself in the trials again. This time as a participant." And with that said, he walked towards the bus and got into the magically powered vehicle.

As I stared at the bus, I felt something odd swell up in my chest. That swelling seemed to redouble as I looked back towards the little celebration, at the smiling face of Cana. It was like satisfaction but warmer and softer. Was this… was this pure unfiltered happiness?

It felt nothing like the filtered and dialed down version I was used to feeling. It was rather over welling really. Like a nice but intense campfire heat falling upon my body.

As I continued to look towards my siblings, I felt my small smile spread into a full one. I just stood there and happily stared at Fairy Tail's new S-class mage.

I could get used to this feeling.

* * *

(Alice Vern's POV)

I smiled as I sat to the side of the party that Fairy Tail was throwing. Even if it was an hour past sunset, they still wanted to celebrate the end of the S-class trials. They had decided this time to have it on the beaches of Magnolia with several bonfires place all around as the mages dance and got food and drink from one of the serving tables set up on the sides. Even a few normal town citizens had joined in and having a great time.

I was just happy to sit on the side and observe. As my eyes roamed the lit-up beach I saw my children. Natsu and Gray were of course together and have a rather active discussion on the trials from what I can hear of it. I couldn't help but giggle at the two, Gray had said he would no longer be friends with Natsu because of not choosing him has a partner but the second the two brothers saw each other they are interacting like nothing had happened.

I also saw my other children sitting on a repurposed log set to the side of a bonfire. Cana and Erza were also having an active conversation but unlike my two sons, I couldn't hear them. But most of my attention was on my oldest, my little Bishop who was sitting beside them.

And the thing that really drew my attention was the smile on his face. Not the far too wide one he got from me or the small one that he would occasionally wear but a full and happy smile that was even wider thanks to the scar on his left cheek.

I wasn't as airheaded as most people thought. I did have a full education plus four years in a university where I studied cooking. I just like putting on a little act for fun and to mess with people. I knew something had been off with my first child. Not just his incredible intelligence but his rather lacking emotions as well.

At first, I didn't put too much thought in it. It didn't seem to bother him so I left it alone but after the death of my sweet Derek, I became more and more concerned. I wanted to do something but didn't know what to do to help my little boy. I guess that Kathrine dying was a blessing in disguise.

I had grown up in Magnolia along with my cousin Kathrine. The two of us had been as close had sisters really. We did everything together. It was only when my parents died in an accident that I decided to use the insurance money from their death to make a life for myself outside of Magnolia. After saying my goodbyes, I went to the university of Fiore to learn to cook.

There I meet Derek. He had been the only one to help me when I dropped my school supplies and as a thank you, I took him out for lunch, we found that we like having lunch and decide to meet up again for dinner. The rest was history.

He was such a sweet man. Always willing to help others even if it cost him. It was ultimately that kindness that got him killed at work but even now I couldn't bring myself to hate it. We got married once we both graduated and moved into the town of Kingston where we had Bishop.

Even after all those years, I kept in contact with Kathrine. I could always expect a letter once a week from her. Or I could until almost a month went by without one and just as I thought about going to go visit her to make sure everything was ok, I got word of her death. She had been suffering from an illness she had refused to tell me about and died in her sleep.

When I learned about her leaving me everything, I decided to take a chance. Even then I still remembered my home town. I remembered the sounds of the ocean and the people on the street. But most of all I remembered Fairy Tail. I remember how close they were. I remember how they always seemed happy. How they were one big family.

I might have been a little forceful in getting Bishop to join them but I couldn't bring myself to regret it. Not when I got many more wonderful children from it. Not when I saw Bishop grow into such a wonderful young man. Not when I see him smiling happily next to his siblings.

He truly was his father's son. He had not just inherited his looks from Derek but that amazing kindness as well. He just hid it under that layer of coldness. But right now, that coldness was nowhere to be seen and for a second, I swore I saw Derek sitting right there, conversing with his adopted daughters with a smile on his. The same kind smile that I had fallen in love with. The smile that Bishop had inherited as well.

No, I didn't regret it at all.

* * *

**AN: And so ends the little S-Class trials arc. One more chapter just to rush to the beginning of Canon. Now as for the chapter itself, Erza ultimately loss but I feel like I did it in a realistic way. Cana is now S-Class and we got to some back story for Bishop's mom. I was debating on if I wanted to have some kind of secret backstory for her but I felt that a simple happy one would work best here. Also, we get the first taste of Greater Illusions, like it says in the chapter their more powerful illusions that force the brain into believing things like pain. The spell you saw was simply a little taste of them and I hope to really show them off in the future. For those of you asking for Tsukuyomi level illusions, I do plan for Bishop to get to that level but that a good way into the story. They will come and will be a major trump card but I'm afraid you'll have to wait.**

**Thanks once again to ****volfwildman for being a Beta. Also a big thanks to Minipa for pointing out the Grammar errors that I have spent a few hours this week fixing. And another thanks to TehStorm for his review and for being the closest to guessing what Greater Illusions were.**

**Look at the swinging pocket watch. You feel very sleepy, oh so sleepy. When I snap my fingers you will fall asleep. *Snap* Now when I snap them again you will wake up and leave a review for this story...and give me twenty bucks too. *Snap***

**Have a great day.**

* * *

**P a treon . com (slash) BETAsatchel**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned something like that?**

**Beta Reader: volfwildman**

**Cover Art by KegiSpringfield**

* * *

I let out a little hum as I continue to read the novel I was in the middle of. A simple story about a mage looking for his lost father while trying to defeat an evil empire that is threatening his childhood home. Rather basic story really.

Unfortunately, I found myself being distracted by the snickering of the other guildmates. Why were they snickering? The answer to that question was to my right, to be more precise, it was the 6-year-old Romeo that was trying his best to look just like me.

That included his rather bland calm and even face and the decently large book in his hands which I knew for a fact that he was having problems reading. It would have been rather funny sight had it not been for the fact it was me he was copying. Apparently, he thought that his Uncle Bishop was a cool guy and acting like him would make him cool.

"Hey Uncle Bishop, what's this word?" I lean over and see the word he's talking about, "Facetious. It's what happens when someone uses inappropriate humor in a serious situation." Romeo let out an oh before muttering a thank you and once again reading. That had been the 13th time he asked me what a word is in the last hour.

Just as I was debating if it would be worth the price just to go somewhere to eat with the little guy or stay here, someone decided to be my savior.

"Hey, guys! Back from my job." Said a rather happy Cana as she walked into the guild and toward me. The second she arrived Romeo's face lit up as he got up and hugged Cana leg. "Big Sis your back! Did you get me anything!?"

Cana rolled her eyes and patted the kid on his head. "Give me a second kiddo." While Romeo had always addressed me as uncle he referred to my little siblings had his big siblings. Erza and Gary had been a little amused by this and treat him like a little brother but Cana and Natsu had taken it to another level.

"Here you go," Said Cana as she pulled out something from her travel sack she kept to her side. "This is a relic that I found during the job. The locals let me keep it, they say it brings good luck but since I have plenty of that I figured you could use it."

Romeo took the oldish looking relic, that seemed to be some kind of alligator man, and looked upon it in awe. "I'll go home and show it to mom!" With that shout, the little guy ran out of the guild as Cana just chuckled at his antics.

"Let's see the Flamebrain beat that," Cana said this with a slightly viscous smile. This is what I meant by another level. They were basically competing to be the best big sibling of Romeo. Both of them kept giving more and more cool presents, trying their best to outdo each other.

I found myself forced to hold my book closer to my face to hide my slight grin. I had given Romeo some 'tips' about maximizing the little competition between Cana and Natsu. Soon he had been using his childishness to make them buy him more things and do other stuff they wouldn't all just to outdo the other. I considered it payback to Cana for all those times she used her childishness to make me do things I didn't want to. The fact neither had realized the manipulation from either me or Romeo just made it all the better.

After I finally got my face back to its normal neutral look I spoke. "So how was the S-class job?" Ever since she had become S-class Cana had been pretty much only taking S-class jobs. It did give her a lot of experience and money, even if said money would usually get lost when she went to the gambling parlor in town.

The Card mage just shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, that? It was easy." I proceed to stop reading and stare at my younger sister with a rather dry look and after a few seconds, her nonchalant demeanor vanished as she sat on one of the chairs at the table.

"Ok so maybe it was a tab bit difficult." I just kept up my look and eventually, Cana let out a tired sigh. "Ok, it was hell. I had to climb a freaking mountain just to start and had to fight off all those perverted Vulcans that lived on it. Afterward, I fought some crazy mage that used some weird Ghost magic or something and he just refused to stay down! Even after I defeated him I had to carry him down the striped mountain, fight those stupid Vulcans again and then deliver the guy to the stupid village at the base of said mountain!"

It seems Natsu was rubbing off on her a bit.

"It wasn't even that difficult! Just annoying as hell!" With her rant over Cana slumped back into her chair and let out an annoyed groan. "You're the one who wanted to be S-class." I remind her as I put a bookmark in the novel.

"Ok so maybe I forgot there was more to do after becoming one but I still don't regret it. I get so much respect now. It's great!" She paused for a second and quietly said: "And I just gotta wait for Gildarts to get back."

I let out a sigh at Cana words before patting her head much to the Card mage's pleasure. "Just wait a bit. He'll be back one day. Now if you're not too tired, how about some light evening training? You can feed your mouse, Thunder the fifth before we do it."

Cana let out an annoyed sigh at my words but did not complain. I gave a little smile before standing up and heading out of the guild. I had not once but twice slacked off on my training. The first time was because of arrogance and the second was because of complacency.

A third time was not going to happen.

* * *

I let out an annoyed grumble as I try my best to ignore the heat. It was a rather hot day out and even after putting on an illusion to make things feel colder, mother nature could care less and was making sure that I still felt the effect of the heat. I was not liking the sweating.

I was in the town of Hargeon which was down the coast from Magnolia, about an hour via train. I had come to the town for one reason today. I had specially ordered an enchanted ring for myself. It cost a pretty penny but I had saved up a rather decent amount of money from all my well paid C-class caravan jobs. I was pretty much their go-to for guarding any of their things at this point.

I was looking over the town as I tried to find the magic shop that the ring had been shipped to. I couldn't help but give the coastal town a look over. If I was right Lucy would be here in about a month or two and would end up joining Fairy Tail thanks to my younger brother.

It just felt slightly weird is all, thinking about all the craziness to come. In the end, I force myself to move on and find the shop. Which I eventually did by the beach. I quickly made my way inside, hoping that there would be some cold charm that kept the place nice and could during the summer.

To my relief, there was, in fact, one and I swiftly take of my cold illusion as I shut the door behind me and headed up to the front counter. There was a man at the counter with the oddest hairstyle and a little fez with a star on it atop his head. He was reading an older rated sorcery weekly magazine. Rather happy that there were no kids in her right now.

"Hello." I simply state which caused the fez man to jump in surprise and nearly dropped his magazine. "Oh hello there. Sorry I didn't hear you come in the young man. What can I help you with?"

"I order an enchanted ring and it was shipped here. I believe it arrived yesterday." The man let out an ohhhh before digging through the area under his desk and pulling out a little package. "Here you go. That will be 7,000 jewels for the holding and shipping fee.

I reach into my hammerspace and pull out a wallet where I kept my money. After a quick count, I handed him the correct amount and took the package from him. I ripped it open to find a small box inside and after cutting some of the bonds holding the box together I take of the box's top to reveal what was inside.

A Ring of Haste. It was a rather rare enchantment, do to the fact it was very useful in making the wielder faster. A simple enchantment sure but a very useful one for fighting and other activities. Add in my Ring magic and I could probably move at least twice as fast as I could before. I put it on my pinky finger since my middle three hands all have rings on it.

I activated the enchantment and already felt a slight difference. My body just seemed to move slightly faster than before. I flair up some Ring magic and found the effect to be far more pronounced. But it seemed to eat up magic at a rather fast rate, probably a side effect of not having the best Ring magic usage. There was only so much I could do with it considering my Bond with illusion magic, I hadn't increased my hammerspace from my Requip magic in a good few years.

I deactivate the ring and thank the shop owner. "It no problem lad. I do have some other magical items around here. Why don't you just look around? You might just find something of interest." I fight the urge to just say no and leave, I had been trying to be more tactful with people I don't know but some of them could just be so stupid.

"I'll look around then," I reply in the most neutral voice I could, to make sure the owner knew that the chances of me buying anything else were very low. The old man shrugged before going back to his magazine.

I promptly started to lazily look around the shop, fully intending on being there for a minute or two before just leaving. Nothing of much interest was in the shop for me. It had a few caster items like a couple of Celestial magic keys, wands for some Wand magic and even a book for Grimoire magic but nothing would be of much use for me.

I was just about to head off when something catches my eye.

There was a section for potions from the looks of it. Most of them were the common everyday potions like sleeping potions or headache potions, already had a few of those. The thing that catches my attention though was a potion put to the side. It had a weird purple greenish liquid in it and even had a slight glow.

"Shopkeep, what is this potion?" The Shopkeeper looked up from his magazine and saw what I was referring to. "Oh, that? It a potion of Greater Bonding. Recent thing, some guy was able to make it so a mage just has to drink it instead of spending a few hours in some ritual to create the Greater Bond. Hasn't been selling that well since most mages prefer to have access to other magics rather than be really good with one."

I nodded at his words and looked at the potion again. A Greater Bond did make one's connecting to their magic far better but it did often cost the use of any other magic. I keep finding my eyes drawn to it. I rather not shut myself out of Ring and Requip magic but having the potion as a just in case thing wouldn't be so bad, right?

I let out a sigh, "How much for the potion?" The Shopkeeper gave a surprised look at me before calming his expression. "The potion is usually going for 80,000 jewels but since they haven't been selling I'll give it to ya for 60,000 jewels."

I slightly grimace at the tad high price, I didn't like spending large amounts of money on things I might not use. I didn't want to just be stuck with illusions but I was getting more and more worried the closer it gets to the beginning of the chaos. I did have a good amount of jewels saved up at this point, I was a bit of a miser thanks to my past life but at the same time, I was a paranoid person as well. It wouldn't be too bad to have it just in case life decided to pull a fast one on me. Worst case scenario I waste 60,000 jewels.

I once again pull out my wallet before handing the old man the money. He quickly takes it and gives me the potion which I put into my hammerspace along with my wallet. With the sell done I was just about to head out when I decide to check what the old man was looking at.

I felt my eyes narrow as I see the page he was on. To be more specific, I see Erza in a bunny suit. I remember her doing the picture when a photographer somewhat tricked her into doing so. Erza was still a little ill-informed when it came to certain stuff like social cues and norms so the guy had taken advantage of that.

Suffice to say but when Mom heard of it she made sure the man wouldn't be doing things like that anymore, unfortunately, the picture still got back to sorcery weekly who posted it in an M-rated magazine. To be fair they did edit her photo out of later copies after realizing what had happened but there were still a few magazines out there with the horrid picture. And one of them was right here.

I make to walk away but stopped when the magazine mysteriously burst into flames in the Shopkeeper's hands. Said Shopkeep quickly throw it to the ground and started stomping on it. When that didn't work, he pulled out a fire extinguisher and started to spray the thing. After a few seconds, he stopped and all that remains of the magazine was a wet and near destroyed binding of paper which for some reason didn't have burn marks on it.

Just as the Shopkeeper was starting to wonder out loud what had happened I exited the shop and headed for the train station.

Today had been a good day.

* * *

I sat by the table by the corner in the Fairy Tail guildhall. At this point, people were just calling it the Bishop table. At least that meant no one sat here.

I was flipping through the pages of the current newspaper, seeing the different articles in said paper. There was an earthquake in Caelum, there was some bad coastal damages. Other than that there were more and more missing people in Stella. Many were saying it might have something to do with the still missing minister. Oh and that blond afro guy was still about, good to know.

While doing this reading I tried my best to ignore the groaning from beside me. I was about finished with the paper and was about to head to the bar and order something to eat when I saw Erza come into the guild and make her way over to me.

"Hello, Big Brother." She said while taking a seat at the table, "What's wrong with Natsu?" At her words I look over at my little brother who was seated at the same table, currently groaning as he laid his chest on said table.

"Oh, Natsu had a little accident and Mom and the Guild Master decides to put me in charge of his punishment." Erza slightly narrowed her eyes at her sick younger brother, "And what did he do?"

"He was on the job and ended up bringing down a building. Wouldn't have been so bad if it hadn't been the clocktower that was the oldest building in town and was considered a treasured monument. Currently, it appears from his point of view that the building is spinning."

Erza just shook her head and crossed her arms. "He as so close to going an entire year without destroying something on the job." I slightly nodded my head as I put down the paper I was reading. "Ya, by the way, it seems like the Guild Master is going to be diverting punishment for the guild members to me. Likes the way I use my illusion for it apparently."

Erza slightly shivered at my words, "You do have some...creative ways of punishing." I found myself slightly grinning at her words as I remembered all the things I did when one of my little siblings did something wrong. "I remember when Gray accidentally froze the water in the piping I made an illusion that made it feel like he was in a desert for a few hours. Or the time Cana got caught having a secret poker night at the mansion I made an illusion were Mom would always be in the corner of her vision, staring disappointedly at her."

I leaned back as I remember those times, it was very disappointing that they were over. "Oh right! There was a time you accidentally gave a boy a concussion when he asked you out and you didn't know the proper response. I gave you a coupon for a free slice of cheesecake that expired that day and then promptly took away your sense of taste for the day as well. Took a bit of magic to make it last the entire day but I feel like it was worth it."

"Ya. Worth it." Said a very sad Erza, she had spent the entire day trying to break out of that illusion. Negate Sense was a rather powerful illusion, only second to my Greater Illusions. The only person that could break it would probably be the Guild Master.

There was that time I used it to take away his taste but I'm not counting that since for the first two or three minutes he was actually annoyed at not tasting anything and then for the rest of the time he only expressed comical sadness that people in the guild found funny. Not sure why he didn't break it, maybe he wanted to give me an ego boost, maybe he just wanted to make the guild laugh or maybe he just didn't care. Still not sure.

Erza shook the sadness away as she stood up tall with her hands by her side. "Well I feel like you handling the punishments of the guild is a great idea! It would motivate the members to do better." Despite saying these words confidently I notice a slight nervousness to her voice, the same one that appears whenever she makes a mistake.

I narrow my eyes slightly at my little sister, "Erza what did you do?" Her eyes widen for a second before shifting to the side as sweat starts to build upon her brow. "Nothing!"

My eyes narrow even more but before I could speak again Erza spoke up. "Well, I must be going!" And with that, she start to slightly quickly make her way out. "Erza what did you do!? Don't tell me you messed up a social cue again! The last time you did we had to keep some parents from suing you for scaring their kids! Erza!" I swiftly stood up and made to follow her.

I was not above punishing two of my siblings today.

* * *

(Lucy's POV)

I could barely keep my excitement down as I stared at the Fairy Tail guildhall. I was here, in front of the guild I had dreamed about joining for years. Natsu stood by my side with a grin as he let me take in the building. He had been so helpful with the situation in Hargeon.

I still found myself still confused by his utter terror when he almost destroys a building though.

I took a deep breath and steadied myself before pushing forward. The doors opened as I pulled them back and it revealed dozens of different people all happy cheering, drinking and talking about this or that. It looked amazing.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Said Natsu from beside me, a wide grin still on his face. I couldn't help but stare in awe of everything, it just looked so fun and homey. As I stared someone started to walk toward me and Natsu.

"Bro welcome back. How was Hargeon? And who's that with you?" Said the black-haired man. He kinda looked familiar, where had I seen him before?

"Hey Bro! Ya didn't find Igneel but stopped some creep from kidnapping a bunch of women, so the trip was worth it I guess. Oh and this is Lucy! Lucy this is my adopted bro Gray." I nodded my head has Natsu talked, adopted huh. Now, where have I seen Gray before...Wait!

"Are you Gray Vern-Fullbuster!?" When he nodded I couldn't help the wide grin on my face. I went to shake his hand as I spoke. "I remember you now! You that famous artist who's also a mage! It's great to see you. I love your paintings, there just feel so lively and vibrant."

Gray seemed taken aback by my words and waved his hand as he turned his head to the side to try and hid his smile. "Oh, I wouldn't say famous. But thanks for the words. Maybe I can show you some of the painting I keep for myself."

I quickly nod my head at his offer. I would love to see all the work that's he's kept out of the public. Some of those paintings really help me with ideas for writing. "Well, I see you too later, heading out on a job. I'll see you at dinner Natsu." And Gray was off, heading out of the building.

I found myself unable to wipe my smile away, I had just met one of my favorite artists! And he offered to show me some of his work too! Best day ever!

Natsu lead me to the bar where I saw a white-headed woman talking to a well-dressed man. "Hey, Mira! As Erza, Cardwitch and Bishop anywhere?" The rather beautiful woman turned to Natsu and smiled. "Erza still out on that S-class job, Cana's at the poker parlor right now and your Bishop is to your right.

Natsu looked embarrassed as he looked toward the man that had been talking to Mira. He was rather tall with brown hair that was neatly combed back with a soul patch on his chin and blue eyes. He wore a white undershirt, a brown leather vest suit, some faded grey jeans, two black business shoes, and a blue tie. All in all, he would have been attractive if it wasn't for his rather off-putting cold and even expression. That cheek scar didn't help either, it almost made him look like he had a sinister grin.

"Sorry Big Bro didn't see ya there." Natsu rubbed the back of his head as he said this. Was this another adopted family member? Before I could speak up Bishop decides to speak. "It's fine Natsu. Wouldn't be the first time you missed little details. Who's the girl beside you?"

I couldn't help but shiver when he spoke. His voice was just so even and neutral. It was like talking to a stone statue or something. Nor did I like the way he was looking at me, looking me over like he was making sure I was real or something. He was really starting to creep me out.

"This is Lucy! She helped me while I was in Hargeon. She said she wanted to join Fairy Tail so I led her here. Oh, Mira, could you get the stamp for her guild mark." I found myself confused by how fast I was being accepted, I mean Fairy Tail is like the best mage guild and they're just letting me in. "Don't I have to sign something or talk to the master?"

Mira just waved her hand at my words, "Don't worry about it, Fairy Tail is always willing to accept new members. We can do some paperwork later and the Master is out on a magical council call right now. So it shou-" Mira stopped has her kind smile melted away to an angry glare, "Hey assholes! You better not be trying to skip your bill! I see you leaving!"

And just like that Mira vaulted over the bar, completely ignoring the fact she just flashed her underwear to me, Natsu and Bishop and gave chase to some fleeing non-paying customers. I couldn't help but stare dumbly at her as she exited the building. "And that is Mira. Kind and nice until you do something wrong and then she a cruel demon." Bishop spoke from the side as he sipped at whatever he was drinking.

He quickly finished the drink and stood up. "I'm heading home for now. See you at dinner Natsu. Have fun with whatever you're doing with Lucy." And like that he started walking out of the guild. I found the way he referred to me to be slightly unnerving. How was that guy Natsu's big brother?

"Your Big Brother is... interesting." Natsu just chuckled at my words, "Don't worry about it. My siblings and I know he comes off as a... difficult person but he is kind and caring. You just gotta get through all that ice and coldness. Don't worry before long you see what I'm saying."

I absentmindedly nodded at his words. I guess I might have been a bit critical of him. He is a member of Fairy Tail after all so he can't be that bad.

I just shook my head lightly as I saw a slightly disheveled Mira come back with a pleased expression and a handful of money.

Time to join Fairy Tail!

* * *

(Bishop's POV)

So Lucy is finally here then. Guess that means it's time.

I found myself taking the long way home as I slowly walked by the docks and looked out into the ocean beside Magnolia. It was a rather nice sight, some ships were coming in from fishing and the sun was just about to set and light up the sea.

Even with the sight before me I couldn't help but think to what's to come. First that dark guild who had the demon flute, then some island adventure, followed by a guild war, the tower of heaven, then a guild civil war, Oración Seis, Edolas and the S-class trials and more.

So much would come and face off against Fairy Tail, so much conflict and chaos. A part of me was still begging to leave, to just go off to a different kingdom and ignore all that was coming.

I found myself slightly disgusted with myself for thinking that. I knew it would be a challenge to stay and fight but I didn't mind. I just kept thinking of my family and FairyTail. As annoying as it was to admit this place was my home and I liked being here, I liked being a member of Fairy Tail.

I dug my grave, now it was time to lay in it.

* * *

**AN: And there we go, the start of the show. It took way longer then I thought it would but I feel like that was necessary to develop relationships and characters as well. Now as for this chapter, first we had a little showing off how Cana is doing with being an S-class mage, Bishop getting a new ring (Thank you for the suggestions), setting up Bishop's role in the guild (and retconning an offhand joke I made) and Lucy showing up as well. That's the end of part 1 of 3 for this fic, I think I'll call this first part The Fairy's Prequal Saga or something like that. Thanks for sticking through all the build-up and I look forward to writing more.**

**Thanks once again to ****volfwildman for being a Beta. And thanks for all the reviews and support for the last chapter. And for this week's shoutout is Exello for leaving a review that made a really crappy day for me great. Thanks, man.**

**No joke or skit here this week. Just me kindly asking you the reader to leave a review on the chapter. Good or Bad, both are beneficial to me and my writing. I really can't thank you guys enough for all you've given me so far.**

**Have a great day.**

* * *

**P a treon . com (slash) BETAsatchel**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned something like that?**

**Beta Reader: volfwildman**

**Cover Art by KegiSpringfield**

* * *

(Thief's POV)

Everything was ready. I had easily passed through the magical barrier that surrounded the property and escaped the notice of the stupid guards. All I had to do now was found the painting in one of these rooms and take with me and I would be set for life.

I made little noise as I crept through the mansion. Really this was far too easy. The idiot of a businessman that owned this place really should not have advertised that he had the priceless 'Lady of Mystery' painting in his home. Oh well, his loss is my gain.

That said I couldn't help the feeling in my gut right now. Like I was being watched but didn't see the one who was doing it. But that was stupid, I was a master of stealth and if someone was watching me, I would have known.

Just as I finished sweeping yet another room I stopped. A cold shiver went down my spine and I felt incredibly uneasy. Why? There was nothing here!

Before I could move though I heard it. A light chuckle in the air. Someone was here and they were laughing? I searched around me and found nothing, the chuckling had stopped at this point. Maybe I should ignore it and just move one.

"What you are doing there!" Said an incredibly nasally and high pitch voice from behind me. I spun around while pulling out my knife but when I looked nothing was behind me. 'What the hell' I thought as I looked around but still saw nothing. 'Goddammit, I need to find that painting and get out of here!'

With that thought and I turned to make my way to the next room but froze. Ahead of me at the end of the hallway was a clown. He was dressed in an old-looking gray jester's outfit; his hair was red and blown up into three points and his face was completely white with a red painted smile going from his lips passed his eyes and stopping on the sides of his forehead along with bright yellow eyes.

"What are you doing there? Playing Hide and Seek?" His voice was the same one I heard behind me seconds ago, it was very playful but had an edge to it I couldn't quite identify. I shook my head as I try and clear my thoughts and spoke to the weird clown.

"Ummm ya! Hide and Seek that what I'm doing here." I give the clown a nice smile as I get ready to rush and stab him but before I could he spoke. "Ohh that sounds like so much fun! Let's play it together!" I just found myself dumbly nodding at his words, too dumbfounded to really react.

"Well then I'll seek and you can hide! I'll count to ten and come find you! Now…**HIDE**."

What came next, I will never forget.

The Clown's goofy smile turn sinister as it widened and widened. Flesh gave way to a maw of razor-sharp teeth as his playful look turned into one of hunger.

"**ONE**"

Its voice is utterly demonic. Echoing and deep that it caused goosebumps all down my back.

"**TWO"**

I turned and ran as fast as I could. I didn't even care about making noise at this point. I just need to get out of here and away from that thing!

"**THREE**"

I came to a four-sided room. Each wall had a hall leading to it. I came from one and now had the choice of three different halls to escape into.

"**FOUR**"

Fuck! Ok, which one! Which one!

"**FIVE**"

Fuuuuuck! Ok, the one the right then.

"**SIX**"

I dash down the hall and turn the corner only to find a dead-end waiting for me.

"**SEVEN**"

FUCK WHY! What now!

"**EIGHT**"

I quickly start looking around for a way out. There! Just by the corner, I had passed a door.

"**NINE**"

I quickly move to the door and open it before frantically heading in and closing the door behind me.

"**TEN. READY OR NOT. HERE I COME!**"

I slowed my breathing as I back up into the middle of the room. I do everything I can to make no noise. Pushing all my stealth skills to their limits as I stare at the door that leads into the room. Just waiting for It to come in.

After a few seconds of silence, I decided to look around the room, hoping there was a window to jump through or at least somewhere in here to hide. Just as I start looking, I stop. My eyes are frozen on a painting on one of the walls of the room. It was of a lady sitting on a chair. She was rather beautiful and had a mysterious smile on her face.

The Lady of Mystery. The reason I was here.

I couldn't help the smile that overcame my face as I stared at the thing that would make my life full of money. I move forward quietly as I reach out with my hands. All I had to do was take this painting and escape.

Just as I was about to take hold of the painting I stopped. Had...had she always been staring at me? I found her eyes locked onto me, eyes that were yellow despite being blue just a few seconds ago.

Before my very eyes, the smile on lady curved upwards. No longer kind and mysterious, now just cruel and dark. That smile soon split her face and revealed rows upon rows of sharp teeth. I quickly found myself backing away as the lady seems to stretch herself out of the painting.

The sides of the painting still clung onto her but she kept moving forward slowly as she reached out with her pointed fingers to me. I frantically look around but found no doors. The one I came in from seemed to have vanished completely. I soon found myself up against a wall as the lady fought against the clinging and stretching wall to get to me.

I found my hopes getting up when she seemed to get to a point where she couldn't move forward anymore. I let out a laugh as she fruitlessly clawed at me only to fall a foot or two shorts.

But before I could do anything, I felt something grab my wrist. I slowly looked down and saw a small child's hand stretching through the wall and grabbing my left wrist. Before I could react dozens upon dozens of hands stretched out from the wall and grab ahold of me.

As they start pulling me into the wall, I try my best to get free only to find my body refusing to listen to me. I couldn't even scream as my voice refused to say anything but letting out a low whimper as I sank further and further into the wall. As I was just about fully absorbed into the wall all I can do is look in horror at the viciously smile painting lady.

Before long, my vision was covered and I found myself suffocating. Slowly my mind starts to fade as I was slowly fading from consciousness. And just as I went, I heard one last thing. Three words.

"**I FOUND YOU.**"

* * *

(Bishop's POV)

I let out a tired yawn as I stare out the train window. I had gotten up rather early this morning so I could get back to the guild as soon as possible. I had just spent the last two days on a mission. Some wealthy businessmen made the mistake of telling some people about a priceless painting he had. To be fair the guy instantly realized his mistake and started to get the painting moved to a safer location.

I was hired to watch over the painting for two days while everything was getting ready. Nothing had really happened; the only excitement was a thief who broke last night but he had been dealt with rather easily. And now I was on the first train in the morning heading back to the guild with a decent number of Jewels in pocket.

If I was right then Natsu and Lucy should be done with all their little questing and Erza would be back soon. Then I could get the little dark guild arc over with and move on to bigger fish.

It only took an hour for the train to get to Magnolia and then only a few minutes for me to get to the guildhall. Upon walking in, I was greeted by several of the members which I made a point to return the greetings with short and quick replies.

"You done with that job?" Asked a chipper Mira. "Ya, wasn't very interesting but money is money. You are looking a bit too happy right now. What happened?" Mira let out a little giggle at my words as her smile gain a sharper edge to it.

"Oh, nothing. Just finished up some fun little things this morning. Got some milk, pet some cute dogs, messed up a few people who really need to pay off their tabs. The master is at that guild conference so I had to do all of it. It's been a fun day." I simply roll my eyes at Mira's words as I finish up the job report. Her words would have usually made most guild members squirm in their seats, much to the bar maid's enjoyment, but I was far too used to her at this point.

I gave her the report and made to get up and leave before she stopped me. "You should stay in the guild for now. Erza sent word that she be back today and she wants to talk to you and your other sibling about something." I nodded to what she said and got up and looked around the guild.

I found what I was looking for in the form of Natsu, Gray, and Lucy sitting by the corner table I used. I as I made my way over there, I noted that Lucy and Gray seemed to be in a very active conversion while Natsu sat to the side of them looking bored with Happy next to him eating some fish.

Upon getting near them Natsu seemed to notice me and perked up. "Hey, Big Bro! Over here!" I decide to not state the fact I was already making my way over to him and just finish up the little trip by sitting next to them.

"How was your job Bro?" I just shrug my shoulders at his questions. "Nothing special. You go on any jobs recently?" Natsu let a grin split his face as he nodded his head. "Ya! I and Lucy have done a few. Trying to help show her the ropes and all. Help Macao with a job and then went on a little job for a book. It was fun, Lucy even got a key out of it!"

I turn to said girl with a raised eyebrow. Lucy seemed to take a break from her conversation with Gray, which seemed to be about Gray's art and Lucy's writing and pull out a gold key from her pocket. "I'm a Celestial Wizard so I use keys to summon Celestial Spirits to fight with me. I ended up getting the key of Virgo in the last job. Now I have four golden keys!"

She said the last part rather happily. I let out a little hum at her words before turning back to Natsu. "Were you told to wait here too for Erza?" Natsu nodded his head, "Ya. Don't know what Big Sis wants but she wanted me, you, Gray and Pokerface to be her for something."

Natsu looked like he was about to say something else before he was stopped by someone else speaking. "Ya, what Lizard breath said. Little Sis needs us for something. Don't know what but I hope it's fun." Said a grinning Cana as she sat down beside me. Natsu grumbled under his breath an insult but Cana just seemed to ignore it.

"What say we play a game while we wait?" Natsu, Happy, Gray and even Lucy agreed to the game but I declined and instead opted to pull out a novel from my hammerspace and pass the time by reading instead of fueling Cana's gaming addiction.

We spent about an hour waiting with the card game becoming increasingly violent as both Cana and Natsu kept upping and upping the stakes and punishments for losing. Just as Natsu was about to shout something we started hearing loud footsteps get closer. Eventually, with a boom, the door to the guild swung open revealing Erza carrying a rather large and decorated horn.

She got several greetings which she quickly returned before swiftly finish up her job report and making her way over to us. "What's with the horn Erza?" Erza took a moment to set the large thing on the tables, which somehow didn't break under the horn's weight, before turning to me and speaking.

"It's from a monster I defeated on my job. The villagers decide to decorate it and give it to me. I graciously accepted." She tried to say all this with an air of poise but it was quickly ruined by what I said next. "You didn't know how to politely decline it did you?" I said with a deadpan face.

Erza look of elegance deflated as she slumped into one of the chairs at the table. "Ya, I didn't want to offend them. What am I going to do with a giant horn?!" Erza grumbled this out much to the rest of our amusement, even Lucy, who up until now was looking at Erza in slight fear, let out a little chuckle at Erza's words. A strong and powerful mage Ezra was but she was by no means an adept when it came to social interaction. It would be sad if it wasn't rather fun to watch.

Erza ended up shaking her head before putting on a serious look. "I need all of your help. Something bad is about to happen and I need help to prevent it." Things turned serious at her words, we all knew that Erza wouldn't e saying this if it wasn't a serious thing. Pretty much everyone nodded and agreed beside Lucy who awkwardly raised her hand and spoke. "Does that include me?"

Erza looked briefly surprised at seeing the blonde, she must have not noticed her before now. "And you are?" At Erza question Lucy perked up before speaking, "Lucy Heartfila. New Fairy Tail guild member. Natsu been showing me around and helping me."

Erza nodded her head in understanding and briefly gave a proud look to her younger brother, who looked just as happy to get said look, before looking back at the Celestial mage. "I don't see a problem with that. If you think you can help then please come. It would be very appreciated."

Lucy smiled and nodded her head to Erza's words, clearly happy to be helping. "When do we leave then?" Asked Cana as she reorganized and put up her cards.

"Now" was Erza's response.

* * *

When Erza said now she had truly meant it. Less than ten minutes later all of us were on a train heading out. We sat in a train car alone as this was the car that was reserved for guild mages to ride in, away from regular non-magic people.

"When is this train going to start moving? It's been like five minutes since it was supposed to go." Said an annoyed Lucy as she looked out the window. "It is moving. I just have an illusion over it to make it appear to not be. Natsu's motion sickness doesn't act up with the illusion up." I inform her as I continue to read my novel from before, waiting for an explanation from Erza.

Lucy gave me a look of surprise before looking over at the rather happy looking Natsu and nodded in understanding. "So, you're an Illusionist then?" Said the blond as she turned back to me. I nodded my head and what to see her response, it had been a while since I had someone insult me for my magic and I had no idea what Lucy would say my illusions.

Lucy however simply just smiled, "That's neat. Sounds useful." I blink in surprise at her words before simply going back to my novel. At least I didn't have to put up with any annoying magic superiority bullshit from her.

"Ok then. I'm sure you're all wondering why I asked you to come with me." At her words, most of us nodded our heads. "Well on my way back from my job I stopped to get something to eat. During that time, I overheard a group talking about something called Lullaby. Shortly after they left, I realized they had mentioned the name Erigor, who I remembered was the ace of the Dark Guild Eisenwald. They were a legal guild that specializes in assassination jobs until said assassinations were made illegal but the guild decided to keep doing them as a dark guild."

Everyone mumbled out replies as they milled over the info, "Does anyone know what this Lullaby is? What about you Bish? You're usually knowledgeable about magic lore." At Cana's words, I promptly put up my novel, she was right I had spent a fair amount of time looking into the history of Earthland and magic in general.

"If I remember correctly Lullaby is the name of a dark artifact. It was originally just some magic flute used in dark rituals but then Zeref got ahold of it and turned the thing into a demon flute. Supposedly if anyone hears the flute being played then they die." When I got down talking the other looked at me in disbelief.

"What would they do with something like that!?" Gray almost yelled. I shrug in response, "Don't know but it can't be anything good." After that, we sat in silence for a bit as everyone contemplated the stakes of the mission. Not too long after we finished talking, we heard a train whistle that signaled that we were arriving at a stop, the one where we should be getting off at.

Once the train came to a complete stop, I took down the illusion to reveal the city we had arrived in. Everyone started to filter out but before I could follow and get off the train Lucy stopped me.

"Hey, can I speak to you in private for a second?" I raised an eyebrow at her question but I did nod. When the others were out of the car Lucy spoke up. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry." At this point, my other eyebrow decides to join the first on the top of my face, "Sorry for what?"

Lucy looked to the side embarrassed before looking back to me, "I kinda thought you were creepy and weirdo when I first met you. But I asked around the guild and it just seems like you're a bit off but still a very respected person and it made me feel bad about thinking of you. Your nice when you're with your siblings. I'm just sorry about judging you so soon."

I was surprised when she said I was respected, I know I was on better relations with the other guild members now but I didn't think that they really respected me or anything. That was kinda nice to know.

I simply idly wave my hand at her words, "It's fine. Not like you said anything bad about me to my face. You're free to think what you want." Lucy smiled at my words for second before looking a bit sheepishly as she spoke up, "Still creepy though. Sorry, you're just a rather unnerving person." I just shrug at her words, she wasn't wrong.

Just as we finished up though we heard a whistle again and the train started moving, "Damn we took too long." I said as I start to move to where the emergency stop was, "Wait! Should we really pull that just to get off?"

I turn back to hear and speak, "We're mages on a mission to stop a Dark guild with a weapon that kills on mass. We shouldn't get in trouble for pulling it if we have a valid reason like that." Lucy seemed convinced by my words as she nodded her head to them.

Just as I turned around though someone entered the car from the side I was heading to. He wore a white collared shirt and a red undershirt with some blue pants. He had black hair that was tied into a spiky ponytail. On top of this, he had a rather arrogant smile on his face as he looked at me and Lucy.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" he spoke while looking over at Lucy, to be more specific he looked at the guild symbol on her hand, "Some legal guild kitties. If it isn't my lucky day."

With a flare of magic shadows seemed to pull themselves from the floor and lazy wave around him, give the mage a dark aura, "How about we have some fun?"

* * *

**AN: And so we begin canon. I decided to skip the Macao arc since I feel like that was just a little intro arc to show us, and Lucy, what the Fairy Tail guild is all about and wasn't all that important. Bishop just did that job from the beginning to pass time and then we went straight into Lullaby. Lullaby won't be taking long since it's not that big or important but I feel like it would be a good way of showing changes and how Bishop compares in canon.**

**Thanks once again to ****volfwildman for being a Beta. Once again thanks for all the reviews and for this chapter's shoutout, 0evomel for his review. good to see people from the beginning have stuck around and not gotten bored of this story.**

**Gather round little reader and let me tell you the tale of the undead fanfic author. He write atrocity after ****atrocity until people banded together and burned him at the stake. But his will to write was too great and he rose from the ashes as a zombie of ash and cringe. they say that if you see him he will show you a story of such horror that you'll die on the spot! The only way to defend against this fiend is to leave reviews on a good story. It weakens his power, now go and give reviews so that we can end this undead menace!**

**Have a great day.**

* * *

**P a treon . com (slash) BETAsatchel**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned something like that?**

**Beta Reader: volfwildman**

**Cover Art by KegiSpringfield**

* * *

I couldn't help but stare at the man in front of me with a rather dry look. His huge grin and shadowy aura would have been scary had it not been for the fact that I had done worse with my own illusions. I'd give him an A for effort but other than that I just found his act boring.

"Judging from your words I guess you're a mage of a dark guild." At my words, the man's expression became one of surprise, either from my dry look or boring words I'm not sure, "You wouldn't happen to be a member of the Eisenwald Guild?"

The mage stood there for a second, probably processing my words in his surprise. Eventually, he put a smirk on his face and spoke, "I am Kageyama, an Eisenwald member guild kitties. Now, what are you going to do about it?" The now named Kageyama held his hand out to goad me into fighting.

I just continued to stare with a dry look for a second before I talked, "You wouldn't happen to know about the artifact Lullaby, would you?" Kageyama seemed to get annoyed at my lack of fear or anger, but his face did twist back into a grin when I said the word Lullaby.

He reached into his shirt before pulling out a flute made of dark wood, a three-eyed skull at one end and spiky roots at the other. My eyes widened at the sight which seemed to please the dark mage as his grin widened, "Neat little thing isn't? Scary too."

My eyes despite his words did not widen in fear but in surprise. In surprise at how stupid the man in front of me was. Not only had he picked a fight when he didn't need to but he had just taken out and shown me a highly dangerous artifact like it was nothing. Well, one man's stupidity was another gain I suppose.

Just was Kageyama was about to start talking again I held out my right hand and activated my Ring of Telekinesis which I then promptly used my Ring magic to empower. The flute was ripped out of the dark mages and quickly flew over to me where it stopped, floating to my right.

Kageyama's eyes widened to near comical levels as he stared at the flute that had been taken right out of his hands. "What the-." He started slowly but I didn't let him finish. "Thanks for making my job easier" I spoke out as I prepared and swiftly cast an illusion.

"**A Nightmare Cometh**"

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

For a second nothing happened but then Kageyama found his world consumed by darkness. It seemed to leak into the train car and cover everything and before long he found himself surrounded by the unnatural darkness as it made a cylinder around him. Dozens of hushed whispers came from all around him as the darkness loomed over him as it unnaturally rose into a never-ending ceiling.

Kageyama himself had to fight off the urge to hyperventilate as he tried and failed to control the darkness with his Shadow magic. Before long black arms started to reach from the abyss and reach out for the scared mage.

At that moment Kageyama's fight or flight response activated. He chooses flight.

He ran forward while flaring his magic to the best of his ability. When he ran through the darkness and nothing happened, he started to hope that he had somehow fended it off with his magic. But just as his grin was twisting itself back on to his face, something happened.

He ran face-first into the side of the train car.

The impact causes him falls backward and his head quickly impacted the floor and the combined force of the two impacts was enough for him to blackout. For a second the darkness stayed before vanishing within a moment to reveal a very confused Lucy and a surprised Bishop.

Bishop let out a sigh before palming his face and mumbling out "That absolute idiot."

* * *

(Bishop's POV)

Really? Really!? I had a full-blown Greater Illusion preparing for when he broke through A Nightmare Cometh and he just knocks himself out! Why was I worried?!

I let out a sigh as I put the flute into my hammerspace and step over the unconscious body of the dark mage and head for the emergency stop. "What just happened?" Ask a very visibly confused Lucy.

"I put an illusion on him and apparently his response to that was knocking himself out. To be fair it got him out of the illusion. Even if he's going to have a massive headache when he wakes up now." As I say these words, I pull the lever and the train comes to a jarring stop causing Lucy to grab on to one of the seats to keep from falling, the stupid mage though just impacts the metal poles holding the chairs and lets out a groan.

"Come on. We have what we need now we just got to get back to the others and get the flute to a safe place." With that said I jump off the train and proceed to start walking back the way along the train came with a still somewhat confused Lucy quickly catching up and following me.

After about 10 minutes of walking, we see a vehicle speeding along beside the tracks. Said vehicle starts to slow down before stopping right by us. Erza who had been driving the thing quickly get off and approaches us.

"Are you two okay!?" I wave a hand at her concern. "We're fine but we need to get someplace safe." At Erza odd look I continue, "An Esienwald mage was on the train and had Lullaby with him. Said mage now no longer has it and I do. It is my hammerspace and we need to get it away from here and someplace safe before something bad happens."

Erza looks rather surprised by what I said and before she could speak up Cana's voice started up as she exited the vehicle. "You got the flute? Cool. We should probably get it to a rune knight station."

Erza shook her head at Cana's words, "No the closest rune knight station is in the city of Bleakwatch. It's about two hours away from here. We should head to the guild, it'll only take a little under an hour and we'll have the entire guild to help us protect the flute."

I nodded my head in agreement with Erza, "I know you have a communications lacrima in you hammerspace. While we're heading back to the guild you should call them and have some rune knights come to Magnolia to pick the flute up."

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea," Erza says as she starts to pull out said lacrima. "Does that mean we're not going to fight some baddies?" Ask a somewhat sick looking Natsu from inside the transportation. "No," I replied much to Natsu sadness if the ahhhh from him was any indication.

I just roll my eyes before getting into the car along with Cana and Lucy as Erza finishes up her call and gets ready to drive.

* * *

"I'm just saying that this job would have been more fun if we got to beat up some dark mages," Natsu whines out much to my annoyance. He has been complaining for the last 15 minutes and it was really starting to get on my nerves, I was starting to contemplate removing the illusion that was keeping Natsu's motion sickness at bay.

"I'm not saying you're wrong Natsu but it's better if we have little to no problems or trouble with this job," Gray replied as he rubbed his forehead in frustration at his little brother.

Natsu just crosses his arms and pouts, "Still wish we had gotten a fight in." I roll my eyes at his comment before trying to go back to my reading.

The keyword here was trying.

"Guys we have a problem!" Shouts Erza from the front of the vehicle. "What kind of trouble?" Cana asks as she's already pulling out some cards. "We got company." Erza paused before quickly shouting "Brace for impact!"

At her words, we all quickly brace and not a moment later a loud explosion rings out from the right as the car is tossed to the side. As the car is in mid-air all I could think was 'Goddammit Natsu." Before the card promptly lands on its sides and skids a little before stopping.

For a few seconds, I stop the spinning in my head and push the unblocked door open and get out. As the other follow my example I look up in the air to see several dozen people all just floating in the air. In front of them all, I see two figures, the first being some shirtless guy with a scythe and the other being the Shadow mage that knocked himself out. The guy still had a red mark on his forehead.

"Well, well, well, it looks like the little fairies didn't fly fast enough. You sure it's them Kageyama?" Said man nodded his head as he glared at me. "Ya, it's them. It was that well-dressed guy that knocked me out and took Lullaby."

Scythe guy chuckles at his fellow mages words, "Well then you'll be the one to get it back. And if you don't. Well, then you'll wish you were still knocked out on that train car." With that said the man swings his arm out causing a large gust of wind to pick up around him, guess he was using Wind magic to have him and the others all fly.

"Now then guys." Scythe guy shouts this out, "I want all of you to have some fun with these fairies and be sure to show them that just because they're apart of a legal guild doesn't mean that there better than us. Got it!" At his words, the rest of the dark mages let out a cheer much to the Wind mage's pleasure.

"Good! Now then, let's have some fun!" and with that, they all start to drop down and attack. Unfortunately for them. We were more than ready.

* * *

(3rd person battle POV)

Chaotic fighting broke out the somewhat barren plain that the members of Eisenwald and the Fairy Tail Team found themselves on. Natsu and Happy had quickly taken to the air where they were having an intense battle with Erigor. The sky was all but filled with fire and turbulence.

Down on the ground, the rest of the mages were all fighting. Erza and Cana were tearing through the cannon fodder like nothing as many were blown away by either Erza's powerful slashes or Cana's elemental cards. Said fodder was putting up a decent fight if only by the fact they keep getting back up and throwing themselves at the two but that was a losing battle there.

Gray and Lucy found themselves in the middle of the chaos as Gray used his Ice-make magic to protect both him and Lucy while what looked like a bipedal bull with an ax was taking down those unlucky enough to try and fight him. Lucy herself was regretting not having any weapons as she watched Gray keep several mages at bay.

As for Bishop? Well, he found himself on the side of the battlefield as Kageyama and a few other dark mages were surrounding him. "Well, it looks like I'll be paying you back for what you did, you damn Illusionist."

Bishop just rolled his eyes as he pulled his saber out from his hammerspace. "You did that to yourself. Your forehead looks ridiculous by the way." Bishop's words cause the Shadow mage to scowl as a shadowy aura appeared all around him.

"I'm going to enjoy this. Now then guys! Let's get back Lullaby!" The words caused the other mages around Bishop to charge forward, their magic ready.

"**Fear**" As Bishop says the word an aura of red shouts out from him and spread out a few feet around Bishop before dissipating. As the red wave hits the charging mages their eyes roll up into the back of their head as they lightly foam at the mouth and fall to the ground.

Kageyama found himself doubled over when the wave hit him. A feeling of intense fear spread through his body and it was only his will and magic defense that kept it from overwhelming him. "What… Was that?!" The dark mage says while panting, head still reeling from the short mental fight.

"Fear, a simple short-range spell that causes the affected to experience a sense of fear like A Nightmare Cometh only it's been dialed up a tab bit. Meant to take out small fry, kinda surprised that you're still standing actually." Kageyama scowl once more at the last part of the Illusionist words before steeling himself and preparing to cast a spell.

"**Knuckle Shadow**" Several long shadow arms form around Kageyama before throwing themselves at Bishop. However, when they hit the Illusionist, they simply go through him as the "**Mirror Image**" fades.

Kageyama looks on in surprise for a second before letting out a pained yell and falls forward when he feels a blade slash across his back. Bishop had positioned himself behind the Shadow mage after using "**Vanish"** to hide and placing a Mirror image to keep up appearances.

"Well, that was easier the-" Bishop stopped his sentence when he saw Kageyama get back up to his feet. The shadow mage looks like he was having some trouble standing which would be the result of the decent amount of Blue Waltz now in his body now but it wasn't enough to fully bring down the mage.

"Not going to be that easy you damn Illusionist." With that said the Shadow mage prepares his magic once more. "**Shadow Form**" Kageyama quickly sunk into his shadow as said shadow quickly made its way around to Bishop.

Bishop ready himself for when the mage popped back up as the shadow circles around him like a shark in the ocean. The shadow after a few seconds rushes toward the Fairy Tail mage said mage attempted to stab the shadow when it got to his feet but it was too fast and got behind him.

Kageyama quickly pulled himself out from his shadow behind Bishop and readied a spell. However, before he could cast a spell Bishop turned around and beat him to the punch. "**Shattering Light**"

A blinding light and loud noise filled the air and forced Kageyama to hold his hands out in front of him to keep from being blinded. Bishop took the opportunity to attempt a stab at the Shadow mage but before he could make the cut Kageyama acted.

"**Guard Shadow**" Several long shadow arms sprouted out from nowhere and formed a barrier in front of Kageyama. Bishop stopped for a second before moving once again and slashing at the barrier. The slash did end up destroying a few of the arms but the rest stayed. Just as Bishop was about to make about swing the arms unfurled themselves swung themselves at the Illusionist.

The fists impacted Bishop who was sent back a little bit but was able to land on his feet and readied himself for another attack. Kageyama, however, decided that now would be a great time for some mid-fight banter, "Those little tricks of yours won't last forever. Eventually, I'll bring you down."

Bishop found himself once again rolling his eyes at the Shadow mage. He still had plenty left in his arsenal and that wasn't including his Greater Illusions. But if the Red Forehead wanted to give him some time to set something up then he wasn't going to say no.

"Says the guy who uses Shadow magic. How does that saying go again? Oh right 'While other mages do the work, Shadow mages just hide in the shadows and the claim they helped." Shadow magic wasn't as badly stereotyped as Illusions but every common type of magic had some negative stereotypes associated with them. Like Fire mages being hot-headed or Earth mages being constantly high. Shadow mages were stereotyped has cowards, kinda like the French of this world.

Kageyama's anger exploded at the statement as he pulled from his magic and prepared to cast a spell. "**Knuckle Shadow**" Once again several dozens of long shadow arms formed around him and throw themselves at Bishop. And once again they simply passed through a "**Mirror Image**" that Bishop had set up during the banter.

Kageyama's eyes widened in surprise before whirling around preparing for a spell for an attack from behind. An attack did come from behind but that only happened because Kageyama ended up turning his back to Bishop who had been in front and slightly off to the side of the Shadow mage under a "**Vanish**".

Bishop didn't hesitate when his opponent when he gave him an opening. Kageyama let out a pained yell once again as Bishop slashed at his back once again and sent the Shadow mage tumbling to the ground.

This time though when Kageyama tried to get up he found little strength in his muscles as the Blue Waltz poison was truly starting to kick in after a second application of said poison. Kageyama found he could only slightly lift himself from the ground and proceeded to glare at the Illusionist who was standing in front of him.

"Damn it! Fine, even if you beat me you won't beat Erigor. I bet he's killing one of your friends right now and he'll b-" Kageyama found himself interrupted when someone else's words rang out across the battlefield.

"**Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist**"

From the sky, Natsu unleashed a barrage of flaming fist at Erigor who found he could do nothing against the onslaught of fist. Once the spell ended a bruised Erigor fell out of the sky and impacted the ground creating a crater where he landed as he just laid their unconscious.

Silence found itself upon the battlefield as all the Esienwald guild members who hadn't been defeated yet stared in shock at their defeated ace. The only sound was of Bishop's dry voice as he said: "You were saying."

Just as several of the dark mages started to make a run for it Erza acted. "**Heaven's Wheel Armor**" Wearing her new winged armor, Erza flew up into the sky and threw blunt weapons at the retreating mages who were all hit and knocked unconscious.

She then proceeds to summon up several more weapons that surround her as she glared down at all the members of Esenwald who were starting up fearfully at the Requip mage. "It over! All of you on your knees and surround!" For a second the dark mages did nothing until one of them, some guy that had some Egyptian headdress, stepped forward and spoke "Oh ya! And what ar-" And that was about as far as he made it until his face was introduced to the top of a war hammer.

"Anyone else?" At Erza's words, all the mages got on their knees and started to surrender as Gray got to work creating ice handcuffs for them all.

"Well looks like things are over." Stated Bishop as he looked at the surrendering mages. Kageyama was behind him as he ground his teeth in frustration at the current events. The Shadow mage decided to try one last thing.

"**Shadow Oroc**-" Before Kageyama could finish his spell Bishop whirled around with his speed enhanced by his Ring of Haste and landed a sucker punch on the side of the Shadow mages face. Said mage flew for a few feet before landing on the ground unconscious.

"Should have just stayed down," Bishop says as he held his fist to the side for a second, before hissing in pain as he waved his fist to get it to stop the stinging.

He really should get a punching bag or something if he was going to punch people.

* * *

(Bishop's POV)

I watched as the members of Eisenwald were rounded up and put into a prison transport vehicle. After the battle ended Erza ended up calling the rune knights again and had them come to our current location instead. They got here a few minutes ago and we're almost ready to transport all the Dark mages to jail.

Off to the side, I saw Lucy and Gray talking about something. From the looks of it, Lucy was thanking Gray for something and Gray was trying his best to not turn into a tomato.

Natsu was currently laying on the ground with a big bump on his head. After the rune knights had shown up Cana had promptly smacked him on the head and went off mumbling about idiotic younger brothers and jinxes.

Erza was standing right next to me as we overlooked the mages being prepped for transport and making sure none of them tried anything. Luckily it seemed like most of the fight had been taken out of them and there were no incidents. Eventually when everything looked ready one of the rune knights, a captain from the looks of it, came up to me and spoke.

"I'd like to thank you for help with the Eisenwald matter. While I'm sure the magic council will be annoyed that you all fought a dark guild without permission, I'm sure they will look the other way for this incident. Now I believe one of you have Lullaby in your hammerspace?"

I nodded at his question but before I pulled the demon flute out, I had a thought, "Do you have any anti-magic or curse containers do you?" The captain looked up for a moment in thought before nodding his head and calling for one of his fellow knights to grab something. After a minute a knight came up with what looked like a clear rectangular box made of reinforced glass that had a purple glow around it.

Once the thing was opened, I reached into my hammerspace and used my Ring of Telekinesis to pull out the flute while making sure I didn't touch the thing. Just as I was about to put the thing into the container it spoke.

"_Foooooooools! I am the demon flute Lullaby and I shal_-" and that's as far as it got before I shoved it into the box and used my ring to close the door. The flute looked on in surprise before trying to say something but it was muted by the box. This went on for a few seconds before the flute was carried away as it still seemed to shout out aimlessly.

"Welp. Glad that's over." And with that said I turned around and headed for Erza's now upward turned car, all the while ignoring the shocked looks I was getting.

* * *

I was enjoying a rather nice glass of grape juice and magic lore book at the bar in the guild when the guild master sat next to me. "Those meetings sure are a pain I tell ya, lad."

He quickly downed the beer that Mira gave him before leaning back and letting out a relaxed sigh. "So, lad, did anything interesting happen while I was away?"

"Nope," I told him while not taking my eyes off my book as I turned the page and took a sip from my drink.

* * *

**AN: Wow, I knew that the Lullaby arc would be short but I thought it would be at least three chapters but it just didn't work out that way, oh well at least that means we can get to more important arcs faster. I ended up not using any greater illusions since Bishop didn't right any opponents that would require them. Guess it shows were he his in terms of readiness for canon at least.**

**Thanks once again to ****volfwildman for being a Beta. This chapter's shoutout is going to Reptil for his review and suggestions for Illusions.**

**...Sooooooo... Kinda don't have a joke planned for this section...Don't give me that look! You try coming up with an original joke about fanfiction and leaving reviews every week...You could? Well, that's no surprise you're clearly an awesome person who's great at everything and leaves reviews on fanfictions they read...You know what I'm hungry I'm going to go get something to eat.**

**Have a great day.**

* * *

**P a treon . com (slash) BETAsatchel**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned something like that?**

**Beta Reader: volfwildman**

**Cover Art by KegiSpringfield**

* * *

I let out a loud sigh as I wake up in my bed. I had gone to bed a bit late last night and despite not having an alarm clock my body always seemed to wake up around 9 am every day. Going back to sleep usually just made me feel sick when I woke up later so I usually never went back to sleep.

I slowly get up and head to the bathroom that was connected to my room and took a nice cold shower to wake myself up. With that done I quickly got dressed and punch the new punching bag I got a few days ago. I decided that if I was going to be punching some people I might as well get a punching bag to practice and get used to the pain caused by punching something.

With all my morning routine done I head out of my room and made my way down the hallway. When I turn the corner and get into the entrance room, I saw Erza and Cana talking to each other.

"Morning." I drawled out as I fought off the slight sleepiness that still clung onto my eyes. Both turned towards me and returned my greeting.

"Hey Bish, me and Erza were going to get some breakfast at Pete's restaurant. Want to join?" I simply nodded as I made to follow them outside. As the years went on the family had less and less breakfast together, Mom used to try and get used together for it but as our jobs as mages become more difficult and time consuming that slowed down to a stop. Still, try to get together for dinner though.

"So, what the word on the Eisenwald members?" I asked as we got near the restaurant.

Erza was the one to answer, "They're all in jail now. The council was a little annoyed at us for fighting a Dark guild without their permission but they did send thanks for taking care of Lullaby." The magic council was far more charitable to us now than they had been a few years ago. The fact we stopped destroying something every time a certain guild member went out on a job helped with that.

I soon found myself seated at a table with my sisters. They had both ordered the same thing, pancakes with bacon and a side of eggs. I went with a cheese omelet with bacon. "Where's Natsu and Gray?"

At my question, Cana answered, "They went to Lucy's place. Apparently, they're going to get something to eat with her before going weapon shopping for her, so she can fight herself if need be. I also heard Gray talk about finally giving her the tour of all his art in the mansion afterward." Gray seemed to be spending a lot of time with Natsu and Lucy but if he was having fun with them then good for him. Glad he also found someone to show off some of his works as well.

Before any more conversation could be made our food arrived and we went silent as we dug in. Not as good as Moms but still nice.

* * *

We got to the guild shortly after finishing up breakfast. Erza gave a quick goodbye before heading into the guild master's office and Cana went off to the second floor to look for any interesting S-rank jobs. I just went to the bar to order a drink.

"Hey, Mira can I get some orange juice?" At my request, the white-headed barmaid got out a clean glass and pull out a container of orange juice and started pouring. "Good morning Bishop. Here's your juice. Anything interesting happen lately?" She tried to play it off as casual but the slight edge in her smile told me she was hoping for some juicy gossip or something along those lines.

I took the drink and gave it a small sip before I responded, "Not partially. Things have been quiet ever since the Lullaby incident. The only interesting thing I can think of is that Lucy is going shopping for some stuff with Gray and Natsu then later have a tour of all the art Gray has at home." I take another small sip as I finish talking.

Mira's smile gains a funny look to it as she turns her head upwards, "Lucy and those two huh? Hmmmmm." I roll my eyes as Mira contemplated whatever she was thinking.

Eventually, Mira snapped out of her thoughts as she turns her head back to me. "So, you have any plans for today? I don't have any myself."

I just shrug at her question and take another sip before talking. "Not really. I think I'll be taking a job to do."

"Oh, ok then." She walks to another part of the bar mumbling something under her breath that I don't hear. I raise an eyebrow slightly at her before just once again shrugging and finishing my drink before heading off to my table, grabbing a newspaper along the way.

I get about halfway through the first page before some people sit down at the table. A quick look revealed them to be Lucy, Gray, and Natsu. "I thought you three would be out shopping right now," I state as I continue to read the paper.

Gray and Lucy blush at my comment but Natsu is the one to talk, "We're stopping here to get some stuff before we head out. I also wanted to look at the job board for any fun jobs to grab." I nod my head at Natsu's words.

Before any more conversation could spring up Cana had come down from the second floor and headed for the table, "Hey Lucy, Gray, and Flame Brain. I thought you all would be out shopping right now?"

Natsu tells her what he told me but added an insult at the end. This starts a small argument between the two as Gray lets out a sigh and Lucy gives him a pitying look. I just ignore them and read about some big wedding that happening for some duke in Foire.

However, before the argument could get into full swing something sprang up in the air. I felt an incredible urge to sleep hit me but before it could fully overtake me, I put an illusion on myself, one that stimulated my body into rapidly pump adrenaline. It would make me feel somewhat sick afterward but it along with my natural magic resistance allowed me to stay awake even if just barely.

Everyone else, however, had all fallen asleep beside the guild master who had come out with Erza. He was currently sitting on the bar and it looked like he had been talking to Erza a bit before the sleeping spell came.

With everyone asleep beside us, someone walked into the guild. Mystogan strolled in and promptly went up to the job board and quickly took a job from it. He headed over to Makarov, "I'll be taking this job master. Are there any problems with that?"

Makarov shook his head no, "No just make sure to complete it to the best of your ability. Also, make sure to lift the sleeping spell before you leave. Last time you forgot and I spent an hour getting them to wake up." Mystgan rubbed his head at the guild master's words and I assumed he blushes a bit at the mistake as well.

The staff wielder ended up nodding his head before starting to walk out. He lightly waved at me as he walked out. This wasn't the first time I had stayed awake after one of his sleeping spells so he probably wasn't surprised at me being awake and reading the paper.

I gave his a lightly wave back as I continued to read the paper. Once the cloaked man was out everyone suddenly woke up. I heard grumbles from all over the guild at being hit with the spell but at this point, most people were used to it.

"God, why does he have to do that every time he comes in here?" Said a yawning Cana, "almost as annoying as Natsu." Said Slayer seemed to take exception to that comment as the argument between the two started up once more. I once again started to ignore the two as I heard Gray explain to Lucy what had just happened.

Just as the second argument between Cana and Natsu was starting to get rather loud someone interrupts it. "Hey! What with all the annoying noise!"

The words come from the second floor as Laxus get into view from wherever he was hiding. He looks down and sees it was Cana and Natsu arguing and give us an annoyed scowl. "Of course, it had to be the Low S and the Dragon Wannabe."

Cana and Natsu quickly forget each other and start glaring up at the lightning asshole. Natsu because of being called a wannabe dragon and Cana for being called the weakest S-class mage. In the end, it was Natsu who spoke up.

"Why don't you come down here and say that to my face you bastard!" Laxus just smirked at Natsu's words before talking back with a taunt of his own.

"Why don't you come up here and fight me then?" Natsu glared harder at the yellow-haired man but didn't move. Natsu knew better than to try and go to the second floor, all the times I punished him for trying should make sure of that.

Laxus' grin widened at Natsu's refusal to move, "That's what I thought. I swear between you, miss barely worth an S and the illusion bastard this guild is really falling in standards. I'll be sure to fix that when Gramps finally gives it to me." And with that, he turned and walked back into where ever he had been up there.

Cana and Natsu just grumbled at Laxus' words while Gray also explain Laxus to Lucy. I just ignored them and finished up the paper. I had heard worst from people about being an illusionist and I couldn't care less about what Laxus said.

"Come on Natsu. Let's head out of here and get that shopping for Lucy done. You can get your mind off that asshole." Gray said these words to a pissed off Natsu who was still glaring at the second floor, where Laxus had been before.

Natsu gave the second floor one last look, this one had a questioning aspect to it before turning his head to Gray. "Ya let's go, Bro. I show that dumb idiot later who's better." And with that, the three were off, leaving the table with just me and Cana.

Cana was still grumbling under her breath as she laid on the table with an annoyed look. I let out a sigh as I folded up my paper and rubbed the Card mage's head. Cana's annoyed look melted away as I hit all the sweet spots, I had learned over the years of doing this. Eventually, I stopped much to Cana's annoyance.

"Thanks, Bish. I wish that lightning bastard would get hit with a train or something." She grumbles a bit more but does sit straight up with a small smile on her face.

"By the way, I have a question for you," I responded by raising an eyebrow.

She reaches into her little bag by her side and pulls out a piece of paper and sets it on the table. After turning it to face me I see it was a job. It requested some mages to come out and explore an old ruin close to the Twisting Canyons, apparently some people had been seen coming in and out despite it there being a major ban to any people go there. What really stood out to me though was the ranking this job had.

An S-ranking.

"I was hoping you and I could go out and do the job? It's fine for you to do an S-rank job as long as I invite you and I thought it would be nice for me and you to go out had have some sibling bonding like we used to." Cana was giving me a hopeful look while saying this.

I let out a sigh as I look down at the job. It wasn't that I was scared to do an S-rank job or anything but rather I just didn't have any interest in doing it. I was still focusing on the canon events and would rather not distract myself with something like this.

But as I looked up and looked at the hopeful face of my little sister, I knew I couldn't say no. I once again let out a sigh as I mumbled out a yes to her which she promptly fist-pumped too before coming over to hug me.

I roll my eyes at the hug but I can't fight off the small smile growing on my face nor the slight warmth I felt in my chest.

I guess a little distraction wouldn't hurt.

* * *

After some preparing things for the job, Cana and I were on the train heading to the city of Norden since it had the closest train station by the ruins we would be going to. I was just staring out of the train car as it was moving out of Magnolia station while Cana was organizing her cards.

"So, what can I expect from an S-rank job?" I say finally after getting bored of staring into the passing scenery and was already regretting not bringing a book due to not being given time to do so by my little sister. Starting to have a hard time finding a good novel I haven't read yet. Maybe I should start reading more about magic lore?

"In all honesty, it probably won't be very hard. Most S-rank jobs are like that because the person was willing to pay a lot of money for the job. That said they throw you some hard ones occasionally so don't get too comfortable or anything." With that said she put her cards into the cardholder I got her for her birthday all those years ago and proceeds to bring out a used and tattered journal that seemed familiar.

Once she opens it and starts reading from it, I realized why it looked so familiar. "You still have that journal I gave you when you were a kid?" At my question, Cana seems to realize that she had indeed pulled out said journal and turned slightly red from embarrassment.

"Yes, it is," She says while trying to remove the red from her face, "I kept using it after you gave it to me and wrote down spell ideas, magic tips and some other trivia I thought would be important at some point. It's completely full at this point but I still occasionally pull it out to look at it."

She finishes her words by looking down and mumbling out, "And it makes me happy to just remember all the things from back then."

I couldn't help the chuckle that found its way out of my throat, nor the warm feeling in my chest. It was nice to know that she keeps ahold of the little old thing. I had given it to her absentmindedly just because I thought it would be a nice thing for a big brother to do. Never imagined how much it meant to her.

"Good to know that you hold your time with me on such a grand pedestal," I say this in an attempt for a joke but the serious look on Cana's face stops me before I could let out a little stage chuckle.

"Well I mean you not just my Big Brother. You the person who gave me a family and gave me a place to truly call home. If you hadn't shown up, I don't know what would have happened to me." She smiles at the end of her sentence.

I did know what would have happened without me. You would have grown up alone and ended up becoming an acholic, probably to deal with the depression. I felt a slight shiver at that thought. It just made me uncomfortable to think of that Cana. A Cana that wasn't real to me nor my little sister.

The Cana I knew disliked drinking and much preferred the vice of gambling. She would never put on the rather skimpy clothing of the other one, Mom made sure of that. This Cana was my little sister, who I had spent years with not a character on screen.

I let out a sigh but still found a small smile making its way onto my face at how Cana was now. A person with more than enough family, and S-class mage and ultimately happy.

"Want to play some cards?" At my question, Cana smiled.

* * *

Once we got to the station at Norden we stopped playing cards and made to head out. As we got into the city we started asking around for some directions to the ruins and we were off. It seemed to be in an offshoot forest of the Twisting Canyons that we never went near when the S-class trials were here. It didn't take long for Cana to start complaining.

"God it's taking forever to walk there. I really need to get one of those enchanted items that can store a magic vehicle in it. Would make things a lot easier when it came to travel." She also grumbled a bit more under her breath but I couldn't hear it. Stuff like that was very expensive but then again S-rank jobs paid very well.

After a dozen or so minutes of walking, we make our way through the forest and come to a cliff that seemed connected to the Twisting Canyons. There in the side of the cliff was an old stone entrance to some underground complex. Other than the entrance it had a few old pillars around it and even the beginnings of a stone brick road. It seemed like the ruin we were here for. Now, to just make sure nothing sinister was going on in them.

However, before either Cana or I could move forward to the ruins A voice shouted out from a top of the cliff. "Old it right there you no good scum!"

From on top of the cliff stood a man who I had trouble making out do to the sun being behind him but that trouble didn't last long before he jumped down with a hyaaa. He landed on the ground skillfully in a slight pose before standing to full height.

He was a tall man, about an inch or two taller than me if you didn't count his large blond afro. He had slightly tanned skin and wore a small blue jacket which showed off his large muscly arms, his mid section's abs and some of his chest along with the hair on it. He also had on some black skinny jeans and some tan loafers and finally, a pair of sunglasses sat on his nose and blocked his eyes from view. All in all, he looked like a handsome but strange guy.

"Where there his hair in trouble you can count on Bo to be there! Now then you two better tell me what you're doing in these ruins before I get all personal with ya!" Cana and I were thrown off by the way he spoke and the exaggerated movement of his body while he talked.

I was the first to break out of the stupor and talk, "We haven't been in there before? We're Fairy Tail mages who accepted job to investigate the ruins and some people who were seen her." My words seem to surprise Bo, I think that's his name, but he seems to keep on guard.

"Oh ya? Well, prove it!" Cana seems to have also finally snapped out her stupor and proceed to lightly lift the blue t-shirt she was wearing to show her guild mark on her left abdomen. Bo nodded his head at her then looks at me expectantly.

I let out a sigh as I unbutton my vest and show him my guild mark on the back of my left shoulder. He seems to raise an eyebrow at the massive scar that ran across my back but didn't say anything and nodded once more. "It seems you were telling the truth. I should have known though considering how happy your two's hair is."

What.

Bo seems to recognize the confusion on our faces as he starts to explain, "Ya see I can talk with hair ya dig. True villains always take bad care of their hair but your two's seem perfectly happy."

Even with that explanation I still found myself confused about how he could talk to hair. He seemed to take our silence as a signal to talk more, "I'm an independent mage that took the same job you two seemed to take. I was just keeping lookout for anybody to enter here so I could shake em for info before I went in. But with you two her I think there shouldn't be too much problem with exploring the ruins. So, you two want to help the defender of hair?"

It was then that I recognized him as the man I had read about in the newspaper over the course of a few years. The decently famous mage that had made a name for himself all over Earthland. Apparently, the news decides to not write about his...interesting personality. Don't think reading about to would have prepared me for this though.

Me and Cana just once again stood silent as he waited for our answer. Eventually, Cana turned to me with a confused expression and pleadingly said, "Bish."

I knew she was hoping I could explain what was going on here. And luckily for her, I did know enough to at least explain. "I do recognize him as a decently famous mage that goes around Earthland and does high ranking jobs. He could be of great help to the job with his magic."

"Which is?" She says but before I could speak Bo beat me to the punch.

"The magic passed down from my ancestors in the Hair Tribes of Enca. Nose Hair magic!" At his words two long and think strands of nose hair shot out of his two nostrils and start wiggling about to his sides. Suddenly my normal neutral expression becomes a hell of a lot more strained as I tried to weather what I was seeing. Cana, however, started to dry heave off to my side.

"Please God, no more," Cana says and Bo seems to not take offense at the comment as he pulls his nose hair back in. Both me and Cana were very thankful for him putting those...things away.

"He is a very powerful mage if all the stuff I read about him is true," I say trying to at least help Cana here with her regret for taking this job. She stands up straight and takes a deep breath before letting out a just as deep exhale.

"Fine," She says, "Let's just go in there and get this over with." With her words said she proceeds to walk forward to the ruins. Bo lets out an ohhhh ya at her words before heading to join her.

I myself letting out a smaller sigh as I proceed to follow the two.

Sometimes I forget how weird this world can be.

* * *

**AN: So some of you are going to hate me for the fact that I'm not doing the Galuna Island arc. Well, it's still going to happen but just in the background of this arc which I'll be naming when it ends. When I was planning out the arcs, in the beginning, I really didn't find much to do in this arc with Bishop or Cana and after something, I thought it would be a good chance to have my own little arc while Natsu and the others do things that we've already seen. Anyway, I'm looking forward to this arc with all the little hints I've been giving towards it. Hope you all like it.**

**Thanks once again to ****volfwildman for being a Beta. This shoutout is going to NazgulBelserion for his reviews and the messages I've been having with him, great honest guy.**

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**Have a great day.**

* * *

**P a treon . com (slash) BETAsatchel**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned something like that?**

**Beta Reader: volfwildman**

**Cover Art by KegiSpringfield**

* * *

The inside of the ruins was in better condition than the outside but it still had an ancient feel to it. If I remember right this used to be the vault of an old kingdom that was here about 300 years ago. Only the king of the kingdom could get to riches inside but the royal line died in a civil war and the vault was lost to the new nation that emerged from said war. Over the years people have tried to get the treasure inside but all failed and eventually a ban was put in place to keep the ruins from being destroyed.

As we walked down the ancient tunnel, I told my companions. "So, the people coming in and out must be after the treasure this place has then," Cana said as she looked at the walls while walking.

"Greed is like old jelly. More trouble than it's worth." Came from Bo. Why he was comparing old jelly to greed I don't know but I did agree that a desire for money was far too much hassle. Shame it was the most common of the deadly sins.

"I doubt they'll be able to get to it. Hundreds have tried and all have failed to get past the first gate in this place." I told them as I mentally went through all the illusion I had created and made a list of which I should be prepared to use at a moment's notice. I was kinda hoping for a bit of a challenge here if only to field test some of my Greater Illusions.

"Maybe you're right Bish but can you imagine all the gold and riches hidden in this place. All the gambling I could do with that." As Cana said this, I swear she drooled a little. She liked money but she gambled for the thrill, not the money. Still not sure if that made it better or worse.

"It doesn't matter. We're here to kick some bootie and maybe get some soft serve ice cream afterwards." And of course, that came from Bo. Starting to think that their only more afro in that head rather than brain.

"I prefer frozen yogurt but I gue-" I stopped my small talk as we came to an open room. It was small and not much decoration other than just being a room but the thing that really stood out was the door on the other side of the room. The first gate that had kept hundreds of people out and had stayed closed for centuries.

It was open.

"I think," I began, "That this is going to be a bit more complicated than we thought." From the sides, I show Cana and Bo nod their heads I agreement.

* * *

We had quickly gone through the open door and made our way down a much better condition but still ancient hallway. I had put a "**Vanish**" on us after I realized that we were probably dealing with more confident criminal then we had thought.

It wasn't too long before the hall leads to some stairs that seems to spiral down into the earth that we made our way down. After a few minutes, the stairs lead to a large cylinder room. A spiral stone staircase made its way around the room to the bottom as several side pillars helped support the stairs. About 50 feet down was the floor of the cylinder and from the top of the stairs, we could see several people down there.

Most of them were dressed up as common thugs, dirty and somewhat messed up clothes but two did stand out. Both were by what looks like another door just like the one that we had passed. The first of them was a woman with a purple frilly dress that ended around her knee. She had black hair that was done up into a ponytail and from what I could see looked rather attractive, she also had an air of nobility about here too. She stood before the door with a book floating in front of her, it was open with dark energy flowing out of it and into the door. I recognized it as a grimoire which probably meant she was a Grimoire mage.

The other one was a male and he looked just like a stereotypical biker. A black leather jacket and pants with a white undershirt. He had insanely spiky dark green hair, in fact, it seemed like spikes were a theme for him considering the absurd amount of small metal spikes littered all over his clothing. He was pacing behind the women and looked to have an annoyed and hostile air about him.

"Come on Julia! How much longer is this going to take!" The biker yelled at the now named Julia with a deep voice and mad tone.

I just barely heard Julia give a scoff at her company, "Shut up Devin. Your voice is giving me a headache like usual." She had a very sophisticated tone to her voice like she had been raised up among nobles.

The now named Devin seemed to get madder at this response as when he talked next, he had and even angrier tone to his voice. "You said that it would be much more quickly than that first gate! What gives!?"

While I couldn't see her face much, I could tell her face seemed to crunch up into a scowl at her annoying partner. "It took a week to get that first door open and I've only been at this for about two hours now! I'm close so If you could just shut up and sit down like a good boy, I can get this done!"

Devin's face was so red from this that even from so far away I could see the red very clearly but before he did anything someone spoke. "My you two truly are like an old married couple, don't you? Could you two finally fuck and end this annoyance for all of us."

I couldn't see who spoke but from the direction of the noise it seemed like the one who spoke was right under us, probably by the end of the stairs. I found his voice oldy familiar and for some reason, I felt goosebumps on my arm as I heard it. I soon found out why a few seconds later when the person walked from his position and towards the pair as the rest of the people in the room gave him a wide berth.

He had on very simple black monk clothes and had a bald head. He held a katana in his right hand as he leaned the back of the blade on his right shoulder. I quickly realized why I thought his voice was familiar as a cold shiver went down my back and fear spurn up in my head.

The Blade Mage. The one that had almost killed me all those years ago. He was right down there! How?! He should be in prison!

The worst part of all this though was one single thing. Something I had nearly forgotten about after not hearing it for a few years. The Whispers. The second I saw the Blade Mage I heard them start-up in the back of my mind. Quiet and gentle but still there, still urging me to give into them. Luckily before they got louder, I pushed them back down. I guess now that I was more emotional now, I could better fight off those damned Whispers. Still left me shaken though.

Cana seemed to notice this as she spoke to me, "Bish you ok? You look like your about to pass out or something." She had a very concerned tone to her voice and it also looked like Bo was looking at me in concern although those sunglasses made it hard to tell.

I steadied myself before I spoke, "The bald monk looking guy there. That's the guy that almost killed me all about ten years ago. The one that gave me these scars." Both seemed shocked, Bo ended up giving me a serious nod before turning to look down again. Cana though just stared at me in shock for a few more seconds before what looked like anger flashed in her expression before she turned to look down but this time, she seemed to stare at the Blade Mage.

"Shut you Psycho! Why the boss let you join I have no idea. You've already killed like five of our mooks dude." Devin paused for a second and looked like he was going to start speaking again but was cut off by a sharp sound that filled the air as there was a flash of blue in the middle of the room.

The flash and noise only lasted a second or two before disappearing and revealing a new man in the place where the flash had come from. It seemed that someone had teleported here from somewhere else. He was tall and wore a very nice and fancy looking purple trench coat that covers most of his body with what I think was a black shirt and pants under it. He was very pale with short pitch-black hair that was gelled back and neatly ordered with a nice black goatee on his face.

"Hello all," he spoke in a very smooth and sophisticated tone, "How goes the second door Julia, my dear?"

Julia responds with a very nervous and high-pitched tone, like a girl talking to her crush. "Very close my Lord! Just a little more and it'll be open. I also think that any remaining doors it should only take me a minute or two to open." The man gave a pleased hum at this which seemed to cause Julia to giggle a little.

Devin and the Blade Mage seemed to back up from each other and start acting like they hadn't been about to kill each other while the rest of the grunts gave the man a wide berth. Well, all besides one.

One of them, a very standard looking thug with roughed up clothes, steps towards the guy. "Hey, boss man! I got something to say to ya!" As the minion said those words every other person down there reacted. Julia didn't take her eyes off her work, Devin shook his head and facepalmed the Blade mage grinned so wildly that I could see it from up here and every other thug looked at the one who had spoken in shock. As for the man the thug had been addressing?

A very audible sigh escaped the man's lips as he turned to face the one who had addressed him, "Yes?" Short and simple, still smooth but held a certain edge that made me feel uneasy. Apparently, the thug didn't detect said edge as he spoke once more to his boss.

"I want more then what you're giving those other mooks. I'm a lot better than them and It's only fair I get more jewels than them." There was a pause as the other minions looked towards their fellow thug with what looked like horror.

"Is that so?" The man's voice sounded amused but it still had that edge that creeped me out. It sounded like how one would address an animal.

"Ya! I've been around much longer than those idiots and I-" The thug's voice cut off as the man's left arm swiftly shoot out and grab the thug's throat before easily lifting him up into the air.

"You know," Said the man in a nonchalant tone, "I hate it when something feels like it's worth more than it really is. Well then let's see how much you're really worth shall we."

What happened next, I would never forget.

"**Hand of the Destroyer**" The thug's body light up in a yellow glow before said glow started flowing into the man's left hand and went to his right. As more of this glow was taken from the thug, he…was well...dying

Well, dying was not a strong enough word. The thug looked like he was rapidly aging and turning into dust at the same time. His once muscular body was turning more and more skinny as dust fell from him. Everything on him was seemingly becoming frailer. The thug looked like he wanted to scream but his body seemed to refuse him as his flesh, muscle, bones and everything else turned into dust.

The rapidly increasing dust that once was a human spread throughout the chamber as the rest of the mooks were looking on in horror. Soon there was little more than a skeleton left with paper-thin skin barely clinging on to brittle bones, life somehow barely shining through his eyes that at this point were very rapidly turning into raisins. That only lasted a second though as soon what remained of the thug shattered and dispersed into dust, leaving only a skull that the man held in his hand for a second before nonchalantly throwing it behind him where it too turned to dust as it hit the ground.

Nothing was left of the thug but some dust that was rapidly disappearing. All the yellow glow was now in the man's right hand as he held it up in front of him. It was now a glowing ball of yellow that was centered in the man's hand.

"**Hand of the Creator**" The glow brightened for a second before retracting into the man's palm where it condescends and turned into a red gem. The man brought the gem to his face and examined it before a second before letting out a slight chuckle.

"Just as I thought. You really weren't worth a lot. Just a very small and messy ruby. Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter too much." And with those words, he put the ruby into a pocket before turning to address the rest of his men.

I didn't pay much attention to his words as I looked on in horror at what had just happened. Both Cana and Bo also had looks of horror as we stared at the man who had just sucked the life out of someone and turn it into a ruby without batting an eye.

"What...the hell," Cana said as she continued to look down in horror, "Bish please tell me you know what that was?"

At Cana's desperate voice I snapped myself out of the fear trance I was in and went through a list of magic in my mind, hoping to find something that would explain this. I ended up finding one that fight the crime, well almost fit it.

"Alchemical Exchange," I said, I knew a lot about the magic considering it had been the first one I had tried to learn back when I was five, "It basically a magic that let's one take an item and absorb the value out of it with one hand and then use that value to create something of equal value in the other hand."

I paused as I glance down at the man, he was given a little speech to his minions that were trying their best to not look at him in fear, they were failing. "But there's one problem. One of the Inbuilt Rules of that magic is that you can't use it on anything living."

Cana seemed to contemplate my words, "Maybe he found a way to break the rule?" Before I could speak Bo started talking in a very out of place serious tone.

"No. Inbuilt Rules are the foundation of all the styles of magic. If someone can break a rule then their magic fumbles in on itself like a house that lost a really important support. People have done it before and most die because of it and even if they don't then they're magically crippled for the rest of their life." The fact that Bo wasn't using any of his usual oddities was a sign of how serious this was.

We stood there for a moment as we all contemplated what was said and what we should do now. After a few seconds, Bo took a step forward. "It doesn't matter how he did it. What matters is that we show those no-good baddies the old one-two and throw them in the slammer!"

Before either me or Cana could stop him, he jumped from the stairs down to the floor, out of range of my Vanish. Cana let out a sigh before ultimately following the insane afro man. I cursed mentally as I disregarded the Vanish and jumped down with them.

50 feet was a good amount to jump from but for mages with magic enhanced bodies, it was easy. Each of us landed on our feet as we faced the criminals. The mooks looked towards us in shock, Devin was tilting his head in confusing, Julia still wasn't turning her attention from the door, The Blade Mage looked on in interest until he saw me at which point a very eager grin split his face and finally the purple man was looking at us in mild amusement before looking at his minions.

"Well," The man said, "What are you all waiting for? I pay you to take care of people who get in our way so why aren't you not doing your jobs?" The man's smooth voice seemed to snap the minions out of their shock as they rushed us.

"**Fear**" A wave a red hit the ones going for me as they fell to the ground, their mouths lightly foaming. "**Nose Hair Festival"** Several strands of thick nose hair erupted from Bo's nostrils before easily knocking out his mooks with a few quick swipes. "**High Card-Earth**" Cana sent out a single earth infused card toward her own group which hit the ground and exploded into a shockwave that knocked the mooks out.

As we took out the minions a soft gold clap filled the air. The purple trench coat man was giving us a little applause. "Well, that was entertaining. Very good show you three." I really did not like the way he talked to us. Like he wasn't talking to us but rather to us like he was talking to an object.

"Oh," The man snapped his fingers, "I should probably introduce myself." With those words, he lightly mock bowed to us.

"Mammon Amon at your service." As he stood back up to his full height my eyes widened at hearing his name.

"Mammon Amon? As in the Minister of Stella that was found to be corrupt and was left to a rebellion before he and said rebellion disappeared?" At my words the now named Mammon tilted his head in surprise.

"You heard of me? Well, what a pleasant surprise! After those peasants caused me to lose my minister status not many have remembered me. Those peasants truly were annoying, oh well I suppose they ended up giving me money in the end." It didn't take much guesswork to figure out what had happened to the people in the rebellion.

"Well," Said Mammon as he spread out his hands, "Since you're truly just made my day, I suppose I'll take care of you lot myself. Consider this a-" His words were cut off as a large clunk sound filled the room as the doors behind Mammon opened themselves.

"Well, well, well," Said Mammon as he spun around and started to walk to the door, "I stand corrected! I believe I'll be moving on with Julia and Devin to the next room. My monk will take care of you lot, tootles." And with that, he started to walk into the newly opened hallway as Juila and Devin followed, barley even giving us a glance as they did so.

Cana tried to run after then but was cut off by the Blade Mage who jumped in her way and forced her back with a swipe from his blade. Once Cana was back with us the Blade Mage turned his head to me with a wide grin, "If it isn't the little Illusionist. Well not so little anymore."

I lightly glared at the psycho, "Why aren't you in prison right now?" The Blade Mage chuckled at my question before speaking.

"Well let's just say that the rune knights need to increase their standards for their recruits. Especially in terms of intelligence." With that said he spread his arms as he gave me a murderously happy look.

"But enough of that! I have been looking very much forward to seeing you again. Now, why don't you disappear or use another one of you little illusions so we can finally settle things." I grimace as he spoke, I had planned to put on a Vanish and have me and the others sneak by him but from the sound of it, he seemed to have a counter for that. Just as I was contemplating what to do Cana spoke up.

"Bish," She began her voice strangely serious, "You and Bo get by him and go after the others. I'll distract him so you can get by and I'll catch up after I take care of him." Before I could speak up in objection, she cut me off.

"We need to stop those guys from getting further into the vault. It sounds like this guy has something for your illusions so either Bo or I need to stay here and fight him while you and the other one move on ahead. Now both of you hurry up and get going because I'm fighting him. Got It!" She said that last part rather determinedly.

I stared at her for a few seconds before sighing. She was determined to fight this guy for some reason and I knew I couldn't convince her otherwise. "Just be careful ok? Don't let your guard down around him." And with that, I turned to Bo and nodded to him.

He nodded back and said, "Let's do this daddy yo! You go left I go right." With that, we both ran to the sides of the Blade Mage. I thought he would do something to prevent us from moving forward but he didn't. What he did do though was turned towards me and give me a wink as I passed by him. It almost made me want to stop but I ended up continuing with Bo has we passed the gate.

'Good luck Cana,' I thought as I ran down the hall, 'If he's improved over the years, then he's going to be very dangerous. Don't die on me.' And with that thought, I put my focus on the task in front of me. I ignore the Whispers which had come back when I saw the wink.

* * *

(Cana's POV)

I stared at the bald man in front of me. He stared back with a far too happy grin on his face. After a few seconds I decided to speak, "Why did you just let them get by?"

The Blade Mage chuckled in response to my question just like he did with Bish's. "I was going to stop them so I could fight that little illusionist but I couldn't help but notice how concerned he was for you. So, what are you to him? A girlfriend maybe?"

"Sister." was my short reply, I was a maelstrom of emotions were swirling inside me right now and I didn't want to let them leak out right now. My response seemed to make the psycho happier if the even larger grin then before was any indication.

"Well! That makes things far more fun for me! I can't wait to see the look on your big brother's face when he sees what I've done with you." His grin gained a more murderous quality to it as I strained to keep a calm face.

"Oh, before I begin why don't I introduce myself. Never did it your precious big brother but better late than never. I'm-" I cut him off.

"Stop," My voice was so cold and angry that it seemed to surprise the Blade Mage, "You're the one who almost took my Big Brother from me. One of if not the most important person in my life! The person who helped me when I didn't want it. The person that gave me a family. And you almost took him from me!"

I stepped forward as I pulled out some of my cards and gave the man in front of me and hateful glare. "I couldn't fucking care less what your name is! All I know is that every single word you speak makes me want to kill you more and more and if you keep talking, I'm afraid that it'll get to the point where I will kill you."

I stand ready as I finish up shouting at him, "So do me a favor and SHUT UP and fight me!"

The Blade mage stood in surprise for a few seconds before a crazy smile found its way onto his face as he started to chuckle. That chuckle turned into full-blown laughter as he threw his head back. Eventually, he stopped as he looked at me once more, now with a demented smile on his face.

"Well Said!" As he spoke there was a flash as a second katana appeared in his other hand, "Then let's have some fun and fight!" And with that, he rushed towards me

The Battle had begun.

* * *

**AN: And so the board is set up. While it probably would have been more interesting to watch Bishop fight the Blade mage, I felt it would be more impactful for Cana to do it. And yes there is a reason why I'm keeping his name in the dark. Other than that yes Bo is a reference to another anime, one of my favorites, not saying what it is but some of the people in the reviews have already said it. I hope people have noticed all the hints I've left in the past for this arc start to pop up now.**

**Thanks once again to ****volfwildman for being a Beta. And this week's review shoutout goes to fanfic-addict91 for his review and messages. Thanks for pointing out a really important detail man, I'll put in a fix for that later in the story.**

**So I was just sitting here for a few minutes trying to come up with a review joke when my cat just jump in my lap and just sits down. I guess I'll take this a divine inspiration. So with her feline power, she demands you to review! Also, she demands me to pet her if her 'i'm better then you but I will still allow you to touch me' look she's giving me is anything to go by.**

**Have a great day.**

* * *

**P a treon . com (slash) BETAsatchel**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned something like that?**

**Beta Reader: volfwildman**

**Cover Art by KegiSpringfield**

* * *

(3rd Person Battle POV)

The Blade Mage rushed in with both of his katanas by his side ready to cut and slash at the card mage. But just before the Blade Mage could get close enough to satisfy his urge to cut something, Cana acted.

"**Full House**" Cana throw out five different cards that quickly grew until each was about the size of a full-grown adult and then formed a barrier around their user. The Psycho wasn't that distressed by the new barrier and lightly slashed at the middle card.

Unfortunately, though the blade simply bounced off the card like it was made of steel. The Blade Mage stopped and spent a second thinking about what to do but before he could conclude Cana acted, "Attack!"

And with those words, the cards quickly thrust forward and forced back the Blade Mage and they then quickly went on the attack. Each card started to fly around and assault the Blade Mage as each attempted to smash themselves into the still grinning madman.

What followed was about a minute of the Blade Mage dodging and rolling away from the hunting giant cards as they tried and failed to hit the person their user and instructed them to attack.

Cana eventually got tired of waiting and started to charge two of her cards to throw it at the Psycho. "**Two Pair-Fire**" She threw out two cards brimming with fire energy at the mage. This turned out to be a very bad decision.

The Blade Mage simply grinned and just as the cards were about to hit him, he swung his blade and intersected the two cards in mid-air. "**Elemental Absorption**" Just as the fire energy burst from the cards it was absorbed into the katana which now glowed with a reddish-orange aura.

After a quick twirl to avoid a card attacking from his side, the Blade Mage swung his blade once again towards Cana. "**Elemental Release**" The fire contained in the blade was released in a slashing arc toward Cana who was just able to roll to the side and dodge it but the flames did end up catching her left foot and burning it slightly.

The Blade Mage let out a laugh at the card mage's act and it looked like one of the cards would strike him while he laughs. This provided to be false as the Blade Mage at the last second swung his katana with all his might and struck the card.

*CRACK*

As the blade hit the card both the blade and card cracked and shattered, destroying the card and leaving the katana with the hilt and a few inches of blade left. With that done the Blade Mage ran forward to Cana who had put the fire on her foot out.

"Defend!" At her words, the four remaining cards instantly came to her and formed a barrier around her and defend her from the grinning madman. It would have worked too if the Blade Mage hadn't just vaulted over the card and landed next to a surprised Cana.

Cana was only just able to pull out an iron card and block a slash from the Psycho's unbroken katana but was unable to do anything as he stepped into her guard and used the broken katana as a knife and stabbed her in the side. He ended up letting go of the hilt as Cana stumbled back as one of her hands grasped the hilt while to let out a groan of pain before pulling the thing out.

"You're lucky that most of the Blade magic I developed revolved around fighting illusions. My elemental absorption and release were only made because I was bored. Oh well, I guess-" He never finished his monologue as Cana swiftly pulled out and throw an iron card at him.

The Blade Mage was too surprised to react and stumbled back as the card hit and cut into his forehead slightly before falling to the ground. He snared a little has his unused hand reached up and felt the blood coming out of the gash in his forehead. During this time Cana acted, she rushed forward and once again before the Blade Mage could react shoved a very recently element charged card into his raised arm's forearm hoping that doing so would prevent him from using this element like he did with her fire from before.

"**High Card-Air**" as the card smashed into the Blade Mage arm it exploded into a flurry of air slashes that left several dozen small cuts all along his forearm and a few on Cana's hand as most of the slashes were directed outwards. With that done, she ducked under and passed the Psycho and ran away from him but not before sticking something on his side.

The Blade Mage soon recovered from the air attack and turned to run after the card mage only to find her stopped a good few feet away from him grinning at him. "**High Card-Lighting**" The Blade Mage prepared for her to throw a card at him but paused at a yellow glow on his side caught his attention. Sticking on the side of his robes was a lighting infused card ready to explode.

"Fuc-" Was all he got out before the thing exploded. He let out a yell as lightning coursed through his body and attacked his nerves.

With the no longer grinning mad man distracted Cana mentally commanded her giant card to attack. One quickly followed her directions and flew towards the Blade Mage. But said man had enough with the one-sided fighting and fought off the lighting and ducked under the flying card.

Before any of the other cards could succeed where the first failed the Blade Mage ran forward with an intense determination on his face toward Cana as in a flash another katana appeared in his unused hand.

Cana hurriedly commanded her cards to form a barrier around her as she pulled out two iron cards and prepared for the mage to jump over them. The Blade Mage had other ideas, however.

*CRACK*

The Blade Mage thrust one of his blades forward with all his might towards the left middle card and just like the first time both the card and the katana shattered, leaving a surprised Cana open. She barely dodged another thrust from the now grinning madman, leaving a small cut on the side of her left shoulder.

Soon both found themselves in a sword match, well sword and card match. The Blade Mage was constantly on the offense as he tried and failed to get a cut in with either his broken or unbroken katana but Cana was blocking each of his strikes with one of her cards. She had spent a good portion of her life training with Bishop and Erza, both of whom made sure she could defend herself from a blade.

Eventually, it seemed like the Blade Mage overextended and left his right side open. Cana quickly took advantage of this and shoved one of her iron cards into the Psycho's right shoulder. Unfortunately, her moment of celebration was cut short by the expanding grin of the Blade Mage. Cana's little attack had, in turn, left her open as well.

The Blade Mage quickly returned the favor and stabbed his broken katana into her left shoulder and followed up with a swift slash to her stomach. Luckily Cana ended up turning slightly and the slash hit the side of her waist rather than the bottom of her stomach. The Blade Mage was about to strike once more but was interrupted by the card mage kneeing him in the gut.

In the second the Blade Mage was distracted by the pain in his stomach Cana jumped back and prepared a card with elemental energy. "**High Card- Earth**" A card full of earth energy raced forward to the Psycho who Cana had hoped would be too in pain to react.

She was wrong.

"**Elemental Absorption**" And with a quick slash of his blade the card was gone and the energy within now in the hands of someone else. The Blade Mage's grin widened as Cana's face pale and before she could react, he jumped forward and in mid-air released his attack.

"**Elemental Release**" and with a slash of his blade, a brown-colored arc of magic raced toward Cana and impacted her chest. The slash exploded into a shock wave as Cana was thrown back a few feet and landed on her back.

Cana let out a groan as she attempted to roll on her stomach and get up. Keyword is tried. Just as the roll was beginning the Blade Mage was on her and slammed his foot into her gut, returning the favor of her kneeing him from earlier.

Cana yelled out in pain as the grinning mad man pressed down on her. Just as Cana was planning on reacting the Blade Mage smashed the blunt side of his sword on the side of her face and caused her to start coughing out blood to the side.

"Well," The Blade Mage said as he rested the tip of his blade on Cana throat, "This has been fun. Your quite fun to play with even if at times you're a tab bit annoying." as he says this, he slowly pressed the tip down on Cana throat, not enough to pierce the flesh but damn near close enough to keep Cana from acting.

"I think I'll go ahead and end this. Cut off your head and bring it to your big brother, see how he reacts. I bet it'll be hilarious. So, then any last words?" The Psycho tilts his head for added effect as he looks down at a glaring Cana.

Cana continues to glare for a second before remembering something and grinning, "Yes I got something to say. You forgot about my cards." As Cana finishes her words the Blade Mage looks down in confusion but before he can ask something, he hears a swirl of air and looks up just in time to see one of Cana's giant cards slamming into him.

The card smashed into the Blade Mage stomach as it carries him forward and toward the wall at very high speeds before.

*CRASH*

Promptly crashing into the side of the wall in an explosion of dust and stone as a crater was made in the side of the wall with the Blade Mage in its center limp and trapped by a giant card still pressing into him.

Cana let out a sigh before wincing in pain and reaching into her side bag and pulling out a very small vial and draining the thing. A few years ago, Bishop had found the perfect ratio of Stone Flesh that slowed blood loss and minimize any loss of movement due to clenching of the muscles caused by the poison. He had then made sure that each of his siblings had at least one custom ratio vial on the with the poison just in case.

Cana had laughed at him when he first did this, she quickly learned that her brother had not been too paranoid on her next mission where she would have lost too much blood without the vial.

Said card mage was once again grateful for her older brother's paranoia as she got up and groin slightly in pain. The fight had left her bruised, cut, and tired. She was about to pull out a red potion, also provided by Bishop, to help kick start the healing process before a light chuckle filled the air.

It wasn't long before Cana identified the chuckle and looked over to what she thought was the downed Blade Mage only to see him shaking slightly as he chuckled. Said chuckle turned into a laugh and said laugh soon turned silent as the man looked up with hard eyes and stared at Cana.

"I think," He pauses to crack his neck, "It's time I stopped playing." and with this word he lifted his katana that he had somehow kept hold of during the ride from the card and with a roar smashed it down on said card that was keeping him trapped.

*CRACK*

Both the card and the blade shattered just like the two times before as the Blade Mage was once more on the ground. He threw the broken blade away and, in a flash, two more katanas found their way into his hands before he blurred forward.

Cana only just had time to pull out two iron cards before the blur that was the Blade Mage was upon her. To her shock, the first block she performed was useless as the bladed slashed through the card like nothing and she was forced to quickly dodge out of the way of a second slash.

Soon Cana was doing all she could to dodge and roll out of the way of the flurry of two blades. It was only thanks to all the practice with Bishop and Erza was she able to keep out of harm's way but it was quickly becoming abundant that this man was far better at swordsmanship then both of her siblings.

The Gambler was trying her best to think up a plan and dodge at the same time but it was quickly becoming apparent that if she didn't act soon she found a blade in a place that she would not recover from, all the little cuts on her body that she had been unable to stop during the exchange was proof of this.

Luckily, she had picked up some of Bishop's quick thinking over the years.

A plan was swiftly formed and she acted upon it. First, she used the other iron card she had that had been useless up until not and quickly filled it with elemental energy. "**High Card-Earth**" The Blade Mage was instantly prepared to slash at any card coming his way but Cana didn't throw it at him but rather the ground between then.

With a shock wave, both were forced apart as lightly smoke covered the area between them. With a quick mental command, her two remaining to giant cards came before her as she forcefully rushed out her magic into the two cards and prepared them.

With another quick mental command, the first of the card was sent forward while the other one got into position just as the Blade Mage rushed through the smoke, blades ready to cut and slash. He simply laughs when he saw the giant card coming his way and made to destroy the card as she slashed forward at the card with his blade.

However, before the sword could contact the card it started to glow a reddish-orange aura. "**Full House-Fire**" The Blade Mage could only frown before the card exploded in a massive ball of fire, too fast for him to use his sword magic and absorb the element.

The explosion threw the Psycho across the room and caused him to impact the wall with a crash before he landed on the ground. He let out an angry grow at the pain as she slowly made his way up, still disoriented from the crash an explosion.

So, disoriented that he didn't react in time for Cana's next move.

"**Three of a Kind-Ice**" The Blade Mage did try to react but unfortunately, he was too late as three cards zoomed forward with a whitish glow and impacted him. With a light explosion, the no longer grinning madman found himself encased in a large chunk of ice with only his head and right hand free, his two katanas having been lost in the explosion of ice.

From across the room with the smoke of the earthy explosion clearing revealed Cana with five cards in her hand as she charged up Royal Elemental Flush. She had cut down the time of the technique from five minutes to three minutes and she hoped that the ice prison would hold the katana obsessed man long enough for her to charge her technique.

The Blade Mage instantly recognizing what she's doing and lets out a crazed laugh at the preparing card mage. "You think this will hold me long enough for you to charge up your little trump card! HA, I'll enjoy proving you wrong, you bitch!" All sense of calm was gone from the man as he had fully given in to his bloodlust and was little more than a dangerous beast at this point.

Three minutes.

The Blade Mage put his everything into breaking the ice that surrounded him. Flexing his muscles, the best he could as small hairline cracks start to appear much to the Mad Man's happiness as he continues his struggles. All the while Cana still focuses her power into her trump card, hoping to end the fight finally.

Two minutes.

Slowly but surely the small cracks within the ice were becoming wider and wider, the same could be said for the Blade Mage's grin as well. In particular, the man was starting to put focus on freeing his entire right arm, hoping that with it free he would be allowed more opinions to free the rest of his body from this prison.

One minute.

With a crack, the Psycho freed most of his right hand has ice scatter around him. The action of doing this brought an utterly face splitting grin to his face as he let loose a mad cackle before focusing on freeing himself once more. In a flash of light, a katana appears in the free arm as it's used to smash at the ice tomb.

Forty-five seconds.

The ice that once held strong was quickly losing the battle against the Blade Mage as his katana smashed and smashed at the ice and was making quick work of it. Before long the prison had cracks of weakness all over it and was about to fall. This is proved true when the Blade Mage focuses everything on one massive flex of his body and with a roar, the ice around him shattered and scattered away from the freedman.

Thirty seconds.

With one last mad laugh, the Blade Mage rushed forward with a crazed expression on his face towards the still charging Cana who still held a confident look on her face. As the Blade Mage came closer, she smiled and spoke, "You once again forgot about my cards."

At Cana's words, a look of confusion spread on the Blade Mage's face before surprise took over when he stepped on something that emitted a yellow glow from the pressure. Looking down his eyes widen when he saw the last of Cana's giant card laying below him as it glowed a bright yellow.

"**Full House-Light**" At the card mage's words thick threads of light sprang from the card and swiftly weaved themselves around the Blade Mage, once again trapping him like the prison of ice had done before.

Fifteen seconds.

The Blade Mage quickly get over his surprise and started to struggle with the threads of light but they, unlike the ice, would stretch and bend but not break before the might of the madman.

Ten seconds.

The Blade Mage was now panicking as he realized that his strength meant nothing here and started slashing at the threads of light with his blade. The threads still resisted the blade but some of the threads were cut much to the Blade Mage's pleasure.

Five seconds.

With newfound hope, the Blade Mage swung and swung at the threads that were slowly but surely being cut away at.

Four seconds.

In response to their destruction, the threads tightened around the Blade Mage and started to cause pain from the pressure of their gripe but this did little to slow down the madman.

Three seconds.

The Blade Mage was becoming more and more free as the threads tried desperately to either restrict his movement or avoid the katana but both actions were once again only slightly delaying the inevitable.

Two seconds.

In one last desperate bid, the threads abandoned most of the Blade Mage's body and instead focused around his right arm and completely encased his arm and hand. The Blade Mage only grinned in response to this as in yet another flash another katana appeared in his left hand.

One second.

With another vicious roar, the Blade Mage swung his blade and utterly cut through what remains of the threads of light as the card beneath him shatters. His victory is short-lived though when he looks to a grinning Cana who and her hand pulled back with five fully charged cards ready to throw.

Time had run out.

"I'd say that I hoped you survive this," As Cana says this her smile turns into a scowl, "But I'd be lying." And with that, she throws the card at the no longer grinning madman.

"**Royal Elemental Flush**"

As the cards fly like one towards the Blade Mage, he pulls one last trick and swings one of his blades at the incoming cards. "**Elemental Absorption**"

The blade hit the cards and for a second everything stands still before the five cards exploded in fire, ice, wind, earth, and lightning that was starting to be absorbed into the katana. For a second it looked like the energies would be absorbed and the Blade Mage once more grinned.

*CRACK*

Only for that grin to vanish as the katana's blade shattered from absorbing too much and release the portion of elements it had absorbed back into the starting vortex of elements.

Soon a raging vortex of elements was assaulting the Blade Mage. Fire burned at his flesh. Ice sucked away the feeling in his skin. Air cut away at anything it could touch. Earth violently vibrates at his insides. Lighting short-circuited his nerves. And all the madman could do was silently scream in pain.

Eventually, the vortex compressed into a sphere with the Blade Mage in the center before exploding one last time into a force that rocked the room.

Cana let out a sigh but kept ready just in case. And when the dust had disappeared, to her shock, she found the Blade Mage standing, very damaged, but still standing Blade Mage. When he took a step towards her, she was already starting to pull out more cards but stopped when he spoke.

"Da-damn you…. damn your entire family!" And with those words, the Blade Mage's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell on the ground unconscious.

Cana let out a groan of relief as she is already fishing through her pack for the red potion to take. Stone Flesh had prevented much of the blood loss and other than all the pain and bruised chest she felt she was fine but her magic reserves were far too low for her liking.

Still, it didn't matter to her. She had won and now she needed to move on and make sure her Brother was alright, and that weird guy too she guessed.

Finally finding the red potion she chugged it and ignored the horrible taste before putting the empty bottle back in her pack and making her way through the open door. Ready to face what lies ahead.

* * *

(Bishop's POV)

I try my best to keep up with Bo as we quickly made our way through the newly unsealed hallway. That man had far too much stamina.

Eventually, after what I believe was about ten or so minutes of light running, we came to another room. It was just like the last one only no stairs leading up or down and the room was bigger too. On the other side of the room stood an open door and before that open door stood Devin.

"HA! Knew that psycho couldn't hold all three of you back. Good thing the boss let me guard this door because neither of you are passing me!" He finished his words by getting into a messy battle stance with a savage grin on his face.

Before I could even think up a response Bo spoke, "Hey Smooths." Did he just call me Smooths?

"I'm going to do what Cards did back there and distract this guy while you move ahead." Ok, Cards I could understand as a nickname for Cana but why Smooths for me!

Once again before I could respond Bo was speaking, "I don't like the thought of that Alchemic guy getting all that treasure. With his magic who knows what he could do with that wealth! It sends shivers down my hair, and not the good kind! So just use your magic and sneak past him while I handle him. Capiche?"

After a moment of thought, I nodded my head. He was right, with that guy's magic he could do some scary things with a vault full of treasure. And that's not including all the things he could do outside of the Inbuilt Rules of his magic.

Devin frowned at our conversation, "You really think you can get pasted me? HA! You won't even get an inch past me-``''**Vanish**"

And just like that, I was gone from existence and moving past the spiky man with ease.

"What the fuck!?" Was all I heard behind me as I ran forward. I needed to catch up to Mammon as soon as possible.

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

Devin just glanced around in both surprise and annoyance at the missing mage. But before he could really start to look Bo decided to speak up.

"Hey, your spiky guy! I got a bone to pick with you!" At Bo's words, Devin stared in confusion at the blond afro man.

"What? I ain't done nothing to you man!" At Devin's words, Bo just shook his head before dramatically pointing to Devin's hair.

"To me? No! To your hair? YES!" At Devin's confused expression Bo explained.

" I can talk to hair ya dig? And that spiky mane of yours is just crying out in pain! You haven't been taking care of it and now I'll make you feel your hair's pain ya hair abusing scum!"

In all honesty, Devin was even more confused after Bo's explanation. But what he did know was that the person in front of him was annoying him and that meant he was dead meat.

"Oh ya! Well, I can't wait to see you fall full of holes from my Spike magic! That afro of yours is going to look like swiss cheese when I'm done with it."

Bo seemed to take exception to that last comment as his expression morph into one of anger has he prepared to fight. "Them be fightin words, spiky boy! Get ready to get whipped by my nose hair!"

And just like the two prepare to charge at each other.

… or Devin was until he processed Bo's last sentence.

"Nose hair?"

* * *

**AN: Yes nose hair. Why? Because Japan. Anyway, so we had a fight between Cana and the Blade Man, hoped it turned out good for you guys. And now we have the set up for the next fight. Bo vs Devin. It 's going to be fun to write that. Well if I'm not to busy playing Pokemon Shield.**

**Thanks once again to ****volfwildman for being a Beta. This weeks of so coveted shout out goes to Xanaris for his very constructive and critical review. I hope I can reach your standards soonish man.**

**It's been years since the Fanfic Apocalypse. Times have been tough, there are si and edgy oc characters everywhere and they keep shoving themselves into everyone else business. It also seems like everyone is forced to be shipped with another person every week because apparently the last ship wasn't good enough! Not sure what it means that I haven't been ship with anyone. If your reading this then please review! Without reviews then this living hell will go on forever. Oh no, I think I hear the too perfect mary sues nearby. God help me!**

**Have a great day.**

* * *

**P a treon . com (slash) BETAsatchel**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned something like that?**

**Beta Reader: volfwildman**

**Cover Art by KegiSpringfield**

* * *

(3rd Person Battle POV)

"Nose hair?"

For a second Devin was caught off guard. And for that second Bo attack.

"**Nose Hair Bazooka**" Two long threads of nose hair came from Bo nostrils and quickly twisted together and shot forward and proceed to hit Devin in the gut and send him back. He was able to land on his feet as he held a hand to his gut, where he had been hit.

"The fuck! That's what you meant! I thought you used a whip or something on our mooks! What the fuck man! I mean nose hair!?" During the shouting, Devin took his hand off his gut and waited for Bo's answer.

Bo crossed his arms before speaking, "My Nose hair magic has been passed down for centuries in the old tribes of Enca. We are the descendants of the once great Hair Kingdom. There is no greater honor than using my fine silky nose hair in battle."

During Bo little speech Devin found he really couldn't make heads or tails of what the afro man was saying but one thing did stand out. "Of course, you from fucking Enca. What is with those islands and all the weird-ass shit it has in its borders."

Bo was rather offended by Devin's words, "You better not be dissing my home Spiky! Get ready for a can of whoop-ass and some of my Snot Fo-You!"

Devin just smirked, "Spiky huh. I'll show you spiky!"

"**Spike Barrage**" Devin's magic flared before condensing into several grey spikes floating around him. These spikes swiftly shot towards Bo at high speeds with the intent of poking a few holes in the hair man.

Bo in response elegantly dodged out of the way of the spikes. And by elegantly, I mean he flailed around in a panic and the shoots just happen to miss him much to Devin's annoyance. So, the spike mage used his Spike Barrage once again only for Bo to once again panicky frail out of the way. So, Devin attack once again and Bo flailed around once again. And again, and again and again...and again.

"Goddamn it! Stay still, your blond idiot!" In response to angry shouts, Bo just stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry at the man. This just made Devin angrier.

"**Spike Boxing**" Two lightly transparent grey spikes appeared on both of Devin's hands just like boxing gloves and the biker wannabe moved forward with his hands raised ready to punch something.

Unfortunately, though this proves to also be ineffective as for every punch that Devin throws Bo can twist his body away. With each missing punch, Devin's anger gets bigger and bigger. After about the 30th miss he yell, "Stay still you freak!"

Bo in response simply stands still and reply with an "ok." Devin couldn't help but stare confused at his opponent. For a second, he does nothing but soon decides to take the chance and rushes forward and lands a spiked punch on Bo's abs. The result was not what Devin expected.

"Ahhh!" Devin yells as he steps back while attempting to wave the pain away from his hand. Bo just let out a boisterous laugh before speaking.

"Your spikes are no match for my abs of steel," with that said Bo proceeds to flex causing his abs to shine, glisten and even sparkle, "You're going to have t-" That as far as Bo get before Devin's patience runs out and he sucker punches the afro man in the face.

The attack does some damage as Bo is thrown to the side from the punch. Devin ended up staring at the fallen Bo in surprise before laughing. "Finally," Devin says in between his laughs, "I got a hit on you!" Soon Devin stops laugh and grin at the fallen form of Bo before flushing out his magic

"**Spike Barrage**" Several grey spikes appear in the air before launching themselves toward Bo's still prone form. However, Bo doesn't stay down much longer as he springs to his feet and unleashes a spell of his own in response.

"**Nose Hair Festival**" Several stands of nose hairs shoots out of Bo's nostrils and each impact and destroy a spike before receding back with the twin holes on Bo's face. "Nice try Spiky! But you're not winning that easy. Now let's take this dance up a step and boogie!"

Bo promptly breaks into a run toward Devin who is ready for the hair man. "**Spike Barrier**" Several large grey spikes emerge from the ground around Devin, protecting him. Bo was simply going to break through the barrier but that changed when several spikes jut out of the already existing spikes, hoping Bo would throw himself at them so they could fill him full of holes.

Bo brings himself to a stop before the thorny barrier and after a few seconds of thought simply pulls out a cup of tea. From somewhere and sips it while waiting for the barrier to stop being a barrier. After about a minute or two Devin speaks up.

"Ok what the hell is going on out there!? Why don't I hear you trying to get past my barrier!?" Devin quite downs after that and proceeds to wait another minute before his patience gives out and the spikes around him shatter and reveal the world to him.

And reveals Bo peacefully waiting with a cup of steaming tea in his hands.

Devin stares for a second before speaking, "We're… we're you just standing their drinking tea while I was in my barrier?" In response, Bo takes a nice long and loud sip of his tea before answering.

"Yep. It's quite good tea too. Would you like some? I could get-" And where Bo stops as Devin rushing forward and sucker punches Bo in blind rage at the man's weird ways. Unfortunately, unlike before Bo doesn't fall in fact he just twirls around and uses the momentum of the punch to roundhouse kick Devin and send him to the wall and a crash.

With the kick done Bo stops his twirl and speaks, "Well that was rude. And to think I offered him some of my sunny don brand tea." With that said he promptly drinks the rest of the tea before throwing the teacup behind him and making his way to the open door.

But before he could get far, he's stopped. "**Spike Run**" Devin erupts from the hole in the wall with his body being surrounded by a large grey spike that is rotating viciously while Devin runs forward at Bo.

Bo is forced to dodge to the side to avoid being run through by the make-shift human-sized drill. And as Devin makes a U-turn to once again go after Bo, Bo decides to respond.

"**Nose Hair Revolution**" A single nose hair shoots out of Bo nose while rotation at high speed just like Devin's rotating spike. Soon the two twisting forces impact each other and a clash is formed as Devin is attempting to force forward with his spike while Bo does the same with his nose hair. The clash of drills is causing wind to wipe around the two forces as debris is scattered about.

Eventually, the clash ended with an explosion that forces Bo's nose hair to retreat in his nose and Devin to jump back from the explosion. Soon the smoke from the explosion clears with Bo and Devin standing across from each other, Devin breathing in and out deeply while Bo just stands calm as ever.

"God damn I hate you," Devin said as he takes a particularly deep breath before glaring at Bo, "I'm tired of your nose hair! I'm tired of your weird-ass antics and I'm tired of you!" After yelling out that last part Devin lets out a sigh after getting out some of his rage. Unfortunately, this would not last long.

"Well," Bo said in a faux insulted voice, "I find myself quite offended by your harsh words young man. What would your mother think of you right now."? In response to Bo's words, Devin levels Bo with a serious stare while trying to keep his rage in check.

"Considering my mom used to come home drunk and beat me I guess she really wouldn't care." As soon those words left Devin's mouth an uncomfortable silence took place in the room as both just look at each other.

Devin just waiting for whatever dumb response Bo would give. Bo just trying to figure out what the hell to say after his opponent just drop a word bomb on him. After about a minute Bo responded.

"Well… you're ugly!" Once more an uncomfortable silence filled the room before it was broken with a tired and loud sigh from Devin. And as Devin finishes his sigh his eyes widen in anger as he unleashes a loud scream and unleashes his magic.

"**Spike Onslaught**" A wave of spikes erupt from Devin's feet and start to rapidly grow along the floor towards Bo at a rapid speed. In response, Bo bends his legs in a jumping motion and just before the wave of spike was about to hit him, he launches himself in a huge jump up into the air.

Devin just smirks at the action as the wave of spikes stop where Bo had jumped and soon start to build upon each other as it raced upwards to the mid-air Bo. However, instead of slowing down in the air where the spikes would skewer him like Devin thought, Bo just kept heading up to the ceiling.

Eventually, Bo somehow reoriented himself in mid-air and landed on the ceiling on his feet. He stayed there for a second before looking down at Devin, who was looking up in both surprise and confusion while his spikes were still climbing upwards and launched himself from the ceiling straight towards Devin.

Once again Bo reoriented himself in mid-air until his feet were facing Devin. Before the Spike mage could react, Bo shouted out "**Bo Kick**" and impacted Devin's face with his feet. Soon Devin's head was forcibly rammed into the ground with Bo's feet acting as a force of nature upon Devin's face.

Once more Bo bent his legs before jumping in the air once more and lands with a backflip a few feet away in a pose while the wave and tower of spikes shattered in the background.

Off elsewhere on an island full of monsters, a certain blond-headed Celestial mage sneezed as she got the distinct feeling someone had just ripped her off.

But right now, we're focused on the blond afro man kicking the but of the spiky bicker.

"And that's what you get for underestimating the power of hair!" Bo all but shouted. But just as he got out of his little pose and was once again going to make his way to the door an angry shout come from the little crater made from the kick, where a pissed off Devin stood.

"That wasn't your hair you idiot! It was you fucking foot!" Devin was straining his vocal cords from the volume he was shouting at. Bo in response did a mock surprise reaction before shyly looking over to the side while twirling his index fingers together.

"Well, you don't need to be so blunt about my mistake you baka." For a second Devin could only stare at the source of his anger. And for that second Devin's mind was utterly filled with rage to a breaking point.

*SHATTER*

And that was the shattering of Devin's mind.

Bo stopped his antics and stared at the man who up until now was glaring at him in ultimate wrath only for said man to just stop doing so and just slump over and stare at the ground. The aura of anger was no longer there and all that was left was a void.

This stayed like this for a few seconds as Devin's near lifelessly stayed slumped and Bo just stared unsure of what to do. He was used to people being angry with him over his weird antics but this was the first time he had broken someone.

Just before Bo was going to talk Devin took a very deep breath before letting out a very long sigh and looking back up at Bo. All traces of rage were gone and in their place was an eerily calm in the air.

"I," Devin began in a calm voice, "Am going to start stabbing you now. I will be using my magic to make puncture wound after puncture wound in your body. I don't know how long I will be doing this, all I know is that I will not stop until your body is just clumps of flesh and blood."

For a second the two just stood there staring at each other before Bo responded. "Isn't that a bit excessive?"

Devin just smiled, "Yes. Yes, it is." and then flood the entire room with his magic. He was pulling out all the stops as he near drained his Magic Core of all its magic just for one last ultimate attack.

In response, Bo took a ready stance. One of his feet facing forward while the other turned right and he bent his knees slightly. His right hand bent inward to his body as he slightly formed a fist with his right-hand palm facing upwards. His left hand came forward and bent forward as his left fist form a claw motion. Once the stance was completely a bright yellow aura with a black outline surrounded his body. Just in time for Devin to release his attack.

"**Ragnaspike**"

Once Devin shouted the spell wall of grey spikes jutted out around him and from that wall and utter sea of spikes shoot out. Spike after spike rapidly grow from both the ground and other spikes as they came together to form a tidal wave of sharpness that was quickly filling the room and making its way to Bo.

Despite the wave of death that was approaching him, Bo kept calm as he stared down the wave and prepared a spell of his own. Unlike Devin who had thrown away quality for quantity, Bo was refining his magic for his spell and the difference would soon become apparent as Bo released his spell.

"**Snot Fo-You: Fist of the Nose Hair**"

A pair of thick nose hairs come from Bo's nostrils. These nose hairs also had the yellow aura around them just like Bo's body did. For a second these nose hairs stayed by Bo's side as the tsunami of spikes closed in, seconds away from descending upon the afro man and turning the man into a bloody paste.

Swiftly the pair of nose hairs shoot forward as one and contacted the spikes. With near no resistance the nose hairs shattered and destroyed the section of spike the hairs had hit and continued to spear forward leaving a hole on the spikes in the pair's wake. Soon the nose hairs contacted Devin and impacted his chest.

The nose hairs didn't stop and carried Devin forward as the used his body as a battering ram against the spikes behind him. Soon this ended when Devin's body made an impact with the wall and as a result, created a huge explosion of debris and dust. With that done the pair of nose hairs quickly retracted through the hole it made in the now still sea spikes and back into Bo's nose.

For a second the ocean of spikes stayed still before shattering into nothing and leaving the room clear. Afterward, Devin's body fell from the crater it had made in the wall and to the floor as it crumbled into a hep.

With his work done Bo let out a relieved sigh before for the third time making his way over to the open door. And for a third time, he was stopped.

"Wa-ait," Said Devin he was only just holding his injured body up so he could look at the strange man, "How! Ho-ow are you so str-rong?"

Bo paused for a few seconds before turning back to his defeated opponent. He spoke his next words with a completely serious tone. "I have been all over Earth Land. Seen all kinds of things that would make a grown man cry. But I keep at it. I kept training my hair so that I could be a shining light in this near bald world. I am strong because I have a purpose! To bring peace to hair everywhere!" and with that Bo struck another pose.

For a few seconds, all Devin could do was stare at the posing man and think. After his thinking, he came to one conclusion, that conclusion that he decided to voice. "I lost to an Idiot." And with that Devin gave up and fell unconscious.

With his opponent finally and truly down, for the fourth time, Bo made his way to the door. And for the fourth time, he was interrupted.

"Hello?" came from the door that Bo had come from. From it came Cana as she made her way into the room and spotted Bo.

"Bo! Did you just finish up a fight or something?" At Cana's words, Bo turned around and nodded to her.

"Yes, I just finish beating this stubborn hair abuser." He gestured to the unconscious body of Devin. Cana's eyes widened at the beaten-up form of the Spike mage and turned to look at the utterly untouched look of Bo. Like the man hadn't just been in a fight where he had been seconds away from death.

In the end, Cana just let out a sigh and ignore the fact that the weird man looked just fine. "So, if your done can we start making our way forward? I'd like to see if we can't help Bish in a fight if he gets into one."

Bo nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah, I'm done with this fool. Let's go Cards." and with that, he for the fifth and hopefully last time started making his way to the other door.

Cana made to follow before pausing as she registered the fact, she had just been called Cards. But at this point, she really didn't care and just lightly shook her head before jogging forward with Bo.

Hopefully, Bishop would be fine.

* * *

(Bishop's POV)

As I was quickly making my way down the stairs, I had come across about a minute ago, I found my mind active. Currently, I was thinking about how I had just let Cana face a psycho who would murder her without a second fight.

I found that I was rather annoyed with myself for doing that. Thinking back about it I guess that I just wanted to leave that room as soon as possible. I wanted to get away from that mad man and away from the Whispers that I had nearly forgotten about after all these years.

I was pleased with how easily I was able to deal with them, at least compared to last time. I had hoped that they would be a one-off thing but apparently, it won't. Lovely.

What's done is done though so I just need to have faith in my little sister to take care of him. I need to focus on my current task and catch up with Mammon. And from the looks of it, the stairs would be ending soon and hopefully lead out into another room.

My hopes were answered when the stairs ended and there were only a few feet of hallway before it leads into another large room. Just like the other rooms before there wasn't much in terms of decorations, just a room.

The only thing that stood out in the room was the door on the other end of the room. This one, unlike the other doors, was made of gold and gems on it that took the form of a crown. It too was open though just like the other doors and before it stood Julia as she lazily looks at the pages of a floating grimoire.

Luckily, I was still under Vanish from when I sneaked by Devin so she didn't notice me. I quickly pull out my saber from my hammerspace and started to make my way over to her. The blade already had some Blue Waltz poison on it and if I did things right then this would be over without a fight.

Grimoire magic was just like Ring and Requip magic. It was limited by the selection of items it had, in this case books, but if you had some good items and a large selection of them you could be a dangerous mage. The most famous Grimoire mage I knew from my research about the magic was a man named Nelson Faunas who was a part of the royal guard of the Kingdom of Joya.

The man could use five different books at the same time, each one floating to his side. Three of them would usually be ancient books based around attacking, defending and support magic. The support one even had healing magic in it. The other two were usually changed out to fit the situation. The man was very dangerous and a good example of how strong a Grimoire mage could get. Which was why I was hoping to quietly defeat the woman in front of me before she could react.

Unfortunately, life had other plans.

Once I took a few steps towards her book quickly flipped itself toward me and had its pages opened ready to cast a spell from the black writing and runes on its pages. The action caused me to stop and Julia had a look of surprise for a moment before a smug smile found its way onto her face.

"Well, well, well," said Julia as she turned her gaze to me," I guess it's lucky that my precious little dark grimoire can track any threat near me, no matter how hidden. No why don't you stop hiding and face me before I unleash my magic on you?"

I couldn't help the sigh that left my mouth as I looked at the woman and her book.

Why couldn't life just give me a break?

* * *

**AN: Life gives no one a break, unfortunately. This chapter was both fun and annoying to write. On one hand, since this was mainly a comedy chapter I had fun making the jokes. On the other hand, it was hard to come up with weird jokes without full-on LOL RANDOM. I think I was about to get it all right. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the chapter and looking forward to the next chapter.**

**Thanks once again to ****volfwildman for being a Beta. And this week's shout-out is going to EdgyBro fo all his reviews and message. Those reviews really made my day.**

**JK no joke about reviewing. If you face you...people who read fanfiction! I mean who does that!? Ha, I got you...and I write fanfiction...sigh.**

**Have a great day.**

* * *

**P a treon . com (slash) BETAsatchel**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned something like that?**

**Beta Reader: volfwildman**

**Cover Art by KegiSpringfield**

* * *

(3rd Person Battle POV)

Bishop had to calm himself down as he glared at the noblewomen in front of him. Well, the truth he was glaring at the book floating in front of her as it kept its pages open towards him. He could see all the lightly glowing black runes and symbols on the pages. But right now, he needs to plan and think. First, he needed to test the boundaries of that book's senses.

"**Mirror Image**" With the illusion cast a perfect replica of Bishop appeared about five feet to his right. The appearance of the illusion caused Julia to look over at it but the book didn't even twitch has it stared down the still hiding illusionist.

It didn't take Julia a second before she turned back to the hidden Fairy Tail mage, an amused smile on her face. "You're going to need to try hard if you want to fool my little black book."

Bishop frowned at the pompous women's words. So that failed but perhaps another test would help and if not then it would probably be best to try a different approach.

"**Multiply**" The false Bishop blurred for a moment before a dozen or two copies of Bishop ran out of the Mirror Image and started running about the room. The real Bishop also started to move about too but the book once more didn't pay any attention to the fakes as it dutifully followed the moving Illusionist.

Julia simply rolled her eyes at the pitiful attempts of her opponent to throw off her precious book's sensory enchantment. It sensed souls and no Illusionist could replicate them. Well, at least the attempts were entertaining but it was probably time to show her unlucky opponent why she was Mammon's right hand.

"**Grim Barrage**" At its mistress's words the book swiftly flipped its pages until it was on the right one and the runes and symbols that adorned the pages start to darkly glow. From the pages, several black orbs shot out and grouped up above their caster before descending on their target with the books guiding them true.

Bishop panicked slightly at the incoming orbs and was forced to take evasion actions. With a series of quick turns and rolls, the Illusionist dodged out of the way of the orbs which impacted the ground around him lightly exploded in bursts of dark energy. While none of the dark energy hit Bishop some of the explosions were close enough for him to lightly feel the energy and it felt like a cold flame on his nerves. Definitely, something he would need to avoid.

With the barrage of black orbs done Bishop reoriented himself to face Julia, who was looking on with a smug grin at the carnage that her grimoire caused. It was clear at this point that his usual stealth tactics wouldn't work here. Which meant that he needed to switch things up, probably go on the offensive and keep up the pressure with his Greater Illusions while trying to take out that annoying book.

With the plan somewhat formed Bishop let loose his concentration all his Vanish, Mirror Image and Multiply illusions. In a second all the illusions blurred before fading away and revealed the real Bishop standing a good dozen or so feet away from Julia.

"Oh," says Julia, "Finally done hiding, are we? Is this the part where you surrender? Can't hide from me and those pitiful illusion won't do much now will that." She ended her words with a condensing noble lady laugh.

Bishop, however, chooses to ignore the insult and start preparing a Greater Illusion. It was best to start with one of his weaker ones first just to test the water, luckily, he had the perfect illusions in mind. With a build-up of magic and his mind ready the Illusionist let loose a wave of magic that quickly filled the room and stunned Julia as the magic took shape.

"**Greater Illusion: Deluge of Arrows**"

The magic that field the room quickly took the form of dozens upon dozens of arrows that were scattered about the room haphazardly as they floated in the air. But with a quick mental command, they all face Juila with a snap.

Julia was many things beautiful, graceful, and arrogant were some of those things. Dumb was not one of them, she knew from the spells name to the amount of magic used that she would need to avoid meeting whatever this was. This proved true when the arrows started shooting forward at her and she found herself dodging out of the way of the false projectiles but the few that grazed her relieved the pain that came with this grand illusion.

It wasn't long before Julia found herself struggling to not get hit by the painful illusion but luckily for her, she had something up her sleeve.

"**Wings of the Fallen**"

From her following book came two tendrils of dark energy that swiftly attached themselves onto her back and took the shape of black angel wings. With a quick flare of the wings, Julia took off into the air as the arrows took chase.

After about a minute of mid-air dodges, the many arrows took form into a shape that resembled a serpent as they chased the flying Grimoire mage. Said mage was able to keep ahead of the arrows thanks to some sharp turns and mid-air flips that gained her a second or two on the serpentine mass of arrows.

Bishop found the input lag from commanding the illusion to act to the illusion acting was too much for precise and sharp movements that his opponent was performing. That said though he was more than willing to tire the Noblewomen out in their little chase. Unfortunately, Julia had other ideas.

First Julia decided to test out the illusion that was unrelentingly chasing her. With a quick turn, she faced the oncoming arrow and swiped her wing at them. From said wing come a few black feathers that shoot forward and hit the illusion. Or rather would hit the illusion had it not being, in fact, an illusion as the feathers simply went straight through the mass of arrows and the Grimoire mage was faces to fly out of the way of the fake projectiles which just barely clipped her and cause the slightest of phantom cutting pains as a result.

Now she knew it was pointless to mess with the illusion so instead, the next option would be the one behind the illusion. With that thought, she took a sharp turn and made her way over to Bishop.

Bishop had stayed in one place as he controlled the illusion but when his opponent started making her way over to him, he quickly prepared another illusion. Just as Julia got close and pulled one of her wings back to swipe at the Illusionist he reacted.

"**Shattering Light**" An illusion of blinding light and ear hurting sound blared at Julia who was, in turn, was disoriented by the spell. In this disoriented state, Julia swiped her wing randomly before the serpentine mass of arrows descended upon her and forced her to blindly move up to avoid any horrible sharp pains from the illusion.

The feathers that were launched from the black wing was randomly spread around the general direction that the Grimoire mage had been aiming for. Unfortunately for Bishop one of the feathers found it's mark and embedded itself into his left forearm. At first, it wasn't so bad as the pain of a cut was something that Bishop dealt with often but when dark energy started to spread along Bishop's arm like roots from a plant thing changed.

An intense pain spread along the Illusionist forearm along with the roots as what could only be described as cold fire started burning under his skin. Even the pain from the Yearning Death poison was eclipsed by what he was feeling now. It was this reason that Bishop abandoned any concentration on his Greater Illusion and ripped the feather out of his arm and throw it to the side.

With the feather gone the pain went away along with the back roots under his skin with only a light burning pain and slightly darken skin remaining. With the problem over he turned his attention to the air which contained a grinning Julia as she looked down at her opponent.

During the time that Bishop was dealing with the painful feather the effects of the Shattering Light had left Julia and with the concentration of the Greater Illusion gone so was the arrows that had been chasing her. She supposed it was time for some payback.

"**Dark Spear**" Her open black book turned to the right page and out of the grimoire came another black orb but this one went to her side where it quickly formed into a spear-like shape and with a wave of her had was launched at Bishop.

With a rapidly incoming attack, Bishop swiftly throw himself to the side as the spear of dark energy impacted the ground and left a small crater as a result. The emotionally impaired man got up just in time to see Julia cast another spell.

"**Dark Spears**" This time several black orbs come out of the book, all of which come to rest all around Julia as they shifted and morphed into spear-like forms. The grin on the Noblewomen face was enough for Bishop to start running as she one by one unleashed spear after spear upon him.

While Bishop dodged the assault of black spears he thought about his next spell. It would probably be best to go with a bigger Greater Illusion this time and probably throw one or two more Minor Illusions on to her just to keep her from focusing on him and hitting him with anymore of that painful dark energy. He was somewhat sure that if he prepared himself, he could keep concentration while feeling that dark pain but it would be safer to not test that idea.

Just as Bishop was about to be ready to cast another Greater Illusion, he was forced to jump back to avoid the last of the dark spears that were aiming to turn him into swiss cheese. With the last of her spears gone Julia took a moment to observe the battlefield from on high, seeing if her opponent was down or if she would need to throw more at him. Unluckily for her, that pause was all Bishop needed to finalize his illusion.

"**Greater Illusion: Wild Tornado**"

Bishop's magic fills the huge room before coiling together into the center and taking form. Fake wind twist and turned and soon what could only be described as a mini-tornado appeared in the middle of the room. The illusion rage on as it causes the impression of violent wind and turbulence around the room which was causing Julia trouble as she tried to keep balance in the air.

This becomes even harder when slashes of wind started shooting out of the tornado randomly. One of these slashes just grazed her leg and filled the leg with a sharp phantom pain that gave the Grimoire mage enough incentive to not be hit again. While she struggled Bishop prepared for another illusion.

Wild Tornado was preprogrammed to stay in one place and randomly shoot out wind blades. It was made this way to minimize the mental strain of the Greater Illusion but if need be, he could take manual control of the illusion but right now Bishop had other ideas.

"**Inverted Realm**"

Julia's fight to stay flying become much harder when suddenly left became right, up becomes down and forward become back. Add on to the fact that she was fighting fake turbulence and trying to move out of the way of arcs of wind it made everything much more difficult.

Luckily for Julia, she got the hang of the inverted control much faster than Bishop thought she would and as able to just stay in the air thanks to that. Unluckily for Julia, however, was the next illusion Bishop had plan. Keeping the concentration of Wild Tornado and Inverted Realm was hard but he did have one that he could use for a few seconds and take his opponent out of the sky but wouldn't give him a major headache.

"**King's Domain**"

Just as Julia was thinking of a counter-attack she felt an intense pressure on her. It was as if gravity had decided to triple right where she was. That wasn't all, there was a pressure on her mind as well. One that made it hard to think as she plummeted to the ground and impact the floor causing her wing to fade away.

For a few seconds, she struggled to stand up as the pressure kept on before suddenly it was gone. Before she could really process what had just happened, she was forced to roll to the side as Bishop brought his Blue Waltz laced saber down on where she had been.

While Julia struggled to get up, still under the effects of the Inverted Realm illusion but now on the ground instead of the air, Bishop got ready to strike once more. Unfortunately, he was slower than usual as he had to keep part of his mind on the two complicated illusion still going on which in turn gave Julia just enough time to get a weapon of her own.

"**Unholy Sword**"

With a quick flip of a page, the following Grimore produced more black energy that went straight to Julia's hand and formed a double-edged longsword that she used to block the slash from Bishop's saber.

The two quickly found themselves in a duel of blades as the swiped at each other while either blocking or dodge swipes in turn. Julia had years of practice with a blade when she was growing up in that cursed manor that she had called home. One of the few things her father had allowed her to do. She truly was thankful to Lord Mammon for freeing her of that life and finally letting her control her own choices.

Now if only he would see her more than just a tool.

In the end, the two opponents found themselves evenly matched. Bishop's skill was dulled slightly thanks to his focus being elsewhere and Julia was still grappling with the inverted controls, even if she was getting more and more used to the illusion.

After a bit more fighting Bishop decides to pull a gamble and thrust forward with his blade while releasing his concentration on the Inverted Realm. Upon seeing the thrust Julia meant to dodge to the left, or right in the case, but with the illusion over her gone she instead went right and so Bishop's blade pierced into her side.

Julia let out a gasp of pain as Bishop pulled the blade out and struck again as the Grimoire mage was only barely able to block. Soon Bishop was purely on the offense as he pushed Julia further and further while she tried to fight off the effects of the Blue Waltz poison in her system. As this was going on, she didn't notice that Bishop was pushing her closer and closer to the Wild Tornado that was still raging in the center of the room.

It wasn't until one of the wind arcs hit her in the back that she realized with a painful yelp where she was in the room but by then it was too late. Using her yelp to his advantage Bishop didn't hesitate to front kick the Grimoire mage into the illusionary tornado.

But Julia was just able to land and balance herself before being forced all the way into the rapid winds. Unfortunately, she was close enough to feel some of the fake razor-sharp air lightly cutting into her back causing her to let go of the energy made blade she had. Taking a second to regain herself she determinedly pulled herself forward and out of the range of the winds before calling her book forward to cast a spell.

Bishop upon seeing that his kick had failed was about to head forward and push the noblewomen into the tornado's center but stopped when he saw her book fly in front of her and rapidly flips its pages until it stopped on a page that instantly let out a dark glow.

"**Daggerfall**"

Emerging forward from the book came several daggers made from the same dark energy that all the other spells had been made from. Bishop throws himself to the left side to avoid the daggers, his saber falling from his grip as a result, and was able to dodge most of them besides the two that embedded themselves into his left leg.

Instantly the cold burning pain filled his entire left leg causing Bishop to yell out in pain as he lost concentration on his Wild Tornado which sputtered into nothing. The second Bishop landed on his side he frantically grabbed the daggers and pulled them out of his leg, throwing them to the side and starting to get up.

He was stopped about halfway up when he saw a smiling Julia standing above him, her book already had dark energy flowing out of it has it faced him. "That little sword of yours hurt. I'll be sure to-" Bishop decided to interrupt the villainous taunt by throwing his right hand up.

"**Shattering Light**" Once more a blinding light and an ear hurting sound rang from the Illusionist's hand and just like last time Julia was both blinded and deafened. Bishop shoot to his feet and recalled his saber with the Loyalty enhancement on it before pushing forward with his blade.

But instead of striking Julia he went instead for the dark grimoire that loyalty floated by her side. Julia's sight returned to her just in time for her to witness her precious book be torn into by Bishop's saber as page were shredded out of it and the book's bindings fell to the floor.

"You Little!" Julia shout as she grabbed the shell of the book that was utterly ruined with most of the pages now gone.

"Do you know how annoying it is for the book to repair itself!?" at Julia's words Bishop's eyes widened.

"Repair?" At the Illusionist's words, the books let out a dark pulse as all the damaged pages flew right back into the book and covered itself in a black aura that upon fading away left a perfect condition book.

"That takes up so much magic to do that you know! Oh well, I guess that means I need to end this quick." At her words, the newly repaired books flew in front of Bishop and flipped to one of the first pages.

"**Black Wave**"

A wave of dark energy pulsed out of the book and hit Bishop, sending him back and hitting the wall, his saber once more being lost in the attack. The illusionist let out a groan of pain as he got up, his body still lightly burning from the energy. He got up just in time to hear Julia say another spell.

"**Daggerfall**" Bishop instantly prepared to jump to the side but saw that the black daggers went to Julia's side instead of shooting towards him. The Grimoire mage let out a slight dainty laugh as she looked at her near defeated foe.

"Any last words?"

Bishop was forced to hold in an annoyed sigh at both the situation he was in and at his opponent's clique words. Quickly the Fairy Tail mage went through a mental list of his illusion, trying to find one that could hopefully end this. In the end, he found one, not one he liked to use but ultimately one that could help him end this. Hardening himself Bishop hyper-focused his mind and readied his magic.

"**Greater Illusion: The Eleventh-Hour**"

Once Bishop spoke the spell Julia intently tensed and waited for a wave of magic to pulse from her opponent. Only that didn't happen.

A red aura briefly surrounded Bishop before disappearing. At first, nothing seemed to have changed but from what Julia could tell her opponent's body was different. Before he had been slightly crouched from his injuries but now, he stood up straight with little resistance. His muscles were tensed up and even some of his veins were bulging on his arms. Before Julia could look further Bishop shoot forward running straight at her.

After a second of surprise, she waved her and sent her black daggers forward. She had expected him to start dodging but instead, he just kept running and when several of the dagger hit him, he gave no reaction.

Julia panicked and tried to cast another spell but Bishop was on her before she could. He delivered a punch right into her gut causing her to bend over in pain. Before she could react he grabbed her by the right arm proceeded to throw her over his shoulder straight into the ground. Julia let out a yell of pain from both the impact and at her now dislocated arm.

Bishop paused for a second and then made a point to pull out all the daggers stuck in his skin, knowing better than to let them stay. The Eleventh-Hour was an illusion for himself rather than the opponent. It simulated his body and forced it to pump out all kinds of hormones in order to push his body to the limit and even past it.

In this state, Bishop was stronger, faster, had more stamina and any pain he felt was dulled to the point of feeling like a tickle. It was a powerful illusion but the drawback from using it too long was what made him hesitate to use it. He had to finish this as soon as possible.

With a quick thought, the Fairy Tail mage's saber reappeared in his hand, thanks to its enchantment. But just as Bishop was about to thrust the blade into his opponent her book appeared in front of him. Julia while in pain still knew she needed to react and her connection to her book was what saved her.

"**Black Wave**" Just before Bishop could strike the book a wave of dark energy erupted from the book and throw him back on to his back. The attack would have made Bishop take a few seconds to get up but The Eleventh-Hour allowed him to get up in only one second but before he could rush forward once more Julia acted.

"**Dark Spears**" Dozens of black spears formed around Julia has she gave a slightly crazed smile to Bishop, ready to end this. Bishop, even with his Greater Illusion powering him, knew it would be suicide to rush her now but he had one more trick up his sleeve. It was particularly difficult to use another illusion while The Eleventh-Hour was activated but he had developed a simple one just in case. Just has Julia pulled back her arm and was about to throw it forward to send her spears at her target, said target interrupted her.

"**Phantom Blade**"

With a quick flick, Bishop's saber was launched forward toward Julia who in turn defensively raised her arms to block the blade from hitting her face. However, once the blade contacted her it simply phased through her body. The Grimoire mage blinked dumbly for a second before scowling," You little-"

That was all she could say before Bishop made contact to her face with his fist, using the handle of his saber has a knuckle buster. Julia's world seemed to be turned upside down as the hit sent her into the air twirling, one of her teeth even being forced from her mouth along with some blood. All this confusion came to an end once her head contacted the ground as the force finally knocked her out. Her dark grimoire stayed floating for a second before falling right next to her as the Dark Spears disappeared.

Bishop had won.

* * *

(Bishop's POV)

I let out a sigh as Julia finally was down. I let a small smile on my face for a second before remembering what was coming next and frowned. Taking a second to compose myself I let go of the concentration for The Eleventh-Hour.

And promptly found myself on all fours throwing up.

This was the cost of using that Illusion. The longer I hold it, the worse the backlash. From about zero to ten seconds I was fine with only light exhaustion. Ten to thirty seconds and I would feel a bit ill but nothing too bad. Thirty seconds to one minute and I was going to be feeling sick and tired. One minute to two minutes would always result in me throwing up and deepening on the time being very ill. I hadn't even gone past two minutes considering I had been bedridden for three days when I stopped around a minute and fifty-six seconds.

From the feel of it, I had just gone a few seconds past the one-minute mark. Which was good since if I had gone further then I probably wouldn't have been able to head forward afterward.

With my pulling down I reach in and pull out a red potion from my hammerspace and force it down. I would be exhausted afterward but I needed the regen. That dark energy had really hurt and I was actually decently low when it came to my magic reserves.

Taking a few more seconds to compose myself I was just about to head forward to the fancy door when two figures came into the room from where I had come in. I tense up for a second before recognizing Bo and Cana who promptly rushed over to me.

Cana tackled into me with a hug, "Bish! Are all right?! Did anything-" and that was as much as she said before pausing and sniffing the air. She quickly released me and took a few steps back, a disgusted look on her face.

"You used The Eleventh-Hour didn't you." Despite it not really being a question from her tone, I ended up giving her a slight nod. Off to the side, Bo was looking at Julia before turning to me.

"From the looks of it, you gave her a real beating Smooths." I decide to not comment on my nickname and instead once more just nodded my head before asking them about their fights.

"That Psycho was horrible to fight! He had this spell that let him absorb elements and send them back at me. Luckily though when I used Royal Elemental Flush it seemed to be too much for his sword to absorb and it broke his sword and allowed me to beat him." Once Cana finished her words Bo spoke next.

"I just showed that hair abuser the power of my nose hair, it was nothing. Now, we need to head forward. I bet that Mammon fellow is already in the treasure room. We can't give him too much time to get groovy with that money." Despite Bo's odd choice of words, I did agree with him along with Cana and we swiftly made our way to the door.

Hopefully, we weren't too late.

* * *

**AN: First off before I say anything else I just wanted to thank you all for 1,000 followers. Still can't believe I got that many for this story. Glad people like it so much. Still got a ways to go to finish it but I'm going to get there eventually. Hope you all enjoy the ride.**

**Anyway, so we finally got to see how far Bishop has gotten with his illusion. The Lullaby arc really didn't provide anyone to show that off. Fun fact, Grimore magic was one of the magics in the running to be Bishop's magic, along with Illusions, Alchemical Exchange and something I called Kight's Arc. Alchemical Exchange I just didn't have fun working with and Kight's Arc I found to be too powerful. In the end, I did choose Illusions but it was a close choice, Bishop's love for reading is actually a leftover from when I was thinking of giving him Grimore magic.**

**Thanks once again to ****volfwildman for being a Beta. This week's shoutout goes to fanfic-addict91 for slightly figuring out the origin of Mammon's name and why I choose the name. **

**No Joke about reviewing this week. With the 1,000 followers and all that I feel like it would be better to just sincerely ask you all to leave a review about what you like or hate about this chapter, anything feedback is welcomed. Really can't thank you all enough for the support.**

**Have a great day.**

* * *

**P a treon . com (slash) BETAsatchel**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned something like that?**

**Beta Reader: volfwildman**

**Cover Art by KegiSpringfield**

* * *

With the three of us together once more we made our way through the fancy door and into a long hallway that has gems of all kinds being used as decoration. If it wasn't for the rush we were in I would have probably stopped and admired the craftsmanship of the place. It's obvious that whoever designed this place wanted to give a good impression before you got to the main vault.

Speaking of the vault It wasn't very long before the three of us seemed to make it to our destination. It was a large room with a high ceiling that had a large magelight at the center of the ceiling, shining down and lighting the room.

Gold. It was everywhere.

Piles of it stack all around the room along with all manner of rare gems like emeralds, opals or diamonds. Along with that, there were some golden artifacts like scepter or headpiece and even a few old but glowing weapons. And in the center of it all was a giant golden throne delicate decorated with gems that shone from the magelight above.

And on that throne sat Mammon.

At first, I thought he didn't see us, he was busy at the time examining some gold coins in his hand but before any of us could move or act Mammon spoke up, "Amazing isn't it? All this wealth locked away all because of a single mistake. Kept down her for centuries, untouched until today."

After speaking he allowed the gold to fall between his fingers, joining the dozens of coins by Mammon's feet. At his point, Cana spoke up, "I bet you're joyed to have seen all of this considering how you are."

Mammon let out a chuckle at her comment, "Are you referring to my magic, my dear? Or perhaps you are talking about my rather greedy nature."

Mammon takes a moment to pause as he looks over the piles upon piles of gold. "At one point in my life, I would have been overjoyed to have all of this. I'm a very sinful man but greed has always been a favorite of mine. It was that greed that compelled me to climb out of the slums I lived as an orphan and become the Minister of Stella."

Mammon paused once again as a slight frown found its way onto his face. "Or at least greed had been my favorite. After being removed as minister and thrown to that horrid mob I changed. Nowadays I found myself more lustful than greedy."

Bo decided to speak up at this point, "What are you talking about your purple monster? There's no hot women down here!" There was a pause as we all stared at Bo, Me in disbelief, Cana in slight anger and Mammon in amusement.

"There are many more things to lust after then sexual pleasure my big-haired acquaintance," The purple trench coat wearing man paused as we all focused on him again, "For me though when I lost my position I realized. Money is great but it means little if you don't have the power to protect it. That is what I lust for. Power"

I decide to speak at this point, "So why haven't you made a weapon or something from all this gold then? A weapon to give you that power."

Mammon once more let out a chuckle, "Who said I was going to make a weapon? You seem like an intellectual one to me. What else can my Alchemical Exchange do besides create?"

I stopped and thought for a moment. Now that I think of it, there was one other thing that Alchemical Exchange could do. "You can reinforce something. Instead of creating something you take an object and make it better."

Mammon gave me a little golf clap at my answer has he got off the throne. With him getting up all of use tensed and prepared. I got my saber out in front of me, Cana was reaching in her deck holder ready to pull out any card that were needed and Bo had his fist up.

"Correct!" Said Mammon happily, "I can reinforce anything or has I preferred to call it, Empower." As he said that he put his left hand on the golden throne.

"And what other way thing would I wish to empower," He paused in his sentence as he put his right hand on his own chest, "than me."

No... that… he was breaking the Inbuilt Rules again! Just like how you can't destroy a living thing with that magic you can't create or reinforce a living thing either!

I was just about to rush forward and act but Mammon beat me to it.

"**Hand of the Destroyer**" A wave of yellow aura erupted from Mammon and traveled all around the room engulfing all the ancient treasure that it had. For a second, I thought it would get us too but it seemed to pass over Cana, Bo and me. Still, I made a point to not move just because I might cause it gets me too, Cana and Bo seemed to have the same Idea as they too didn't move.

It was in seconds that the room was full of deadly aura and once it had everything it went to work.

Treasures from an old age, enough to make even the poorest man rich all started to disappear. Rapidly gold, gems and more start to erode as all their value and worth was taken from them. Soon the once full camber was empty as little more than people and dust remained. Everything was now in Mammon brightly glowing right hand.

"Stop him!" I shouted as I shot forward, no longer having to worry about the yellow aura. Cana and Bo followed behind me as we got close to Mammon.

Who only smiled at us and spoke, "**Hand of the Creator**".

Just as we were about to attack him an incredibly powerful gust of wind blew away from Mammon and was strong enough to force me and the other two back. I couldn't even look at the man as he had pretty much turned into a very bright glowing orb with wind viably swirling around him.

This lasted for about ten seconds before the wind and light died down. There stood Mammon, the only real difference from what I could tell was that he seemed to have a slight aura of gold around him. Mammon himself was also looking over his body and from the rapidly growing smile, I guess he liked what he saw.

"My, my, this feels...amazing! It's like I could take on an entire army!" Mammon paused for a second after talking and swiftly put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small ruby that I recognized as the thug that Mammon had... repurposed.

Mammon tossed the ruby up and down a few times before holding his hand back before throwing the ruby forward.

*CRASH*

The ruby hit the side of the now empty room and created a huge hole in the side of the wall. "Hahaha, so much power!" said a very excited and happy Mammon who smiled even wider as he turns to us, "I must say that I'm actually glad you bet my minions. Now I have the perfect chance to test my new improved body."

At Mammon's words, I, Cana and Bo all got ready.

We were in for a tough fight then.

* * *

(3rd Person Battle POV)

Mamon was the one to make the first move as he rushed towards Bishop. However, he was interrupted by Cana. "**Two Pair-Fire**" With a quick flick of her wrist, two pairs of cards were thrown towards the Exchange mage who did nothing to stop them.

*BOOM*

The card impacted Mammon full force as an explosion of fire eclipsed the man's form as dust filled the air. However, when the dust died down it showed a perfect condition Mammon, clothes in all.

"You're going to need a bit more firepower if you want to hurt me now my dear." And with that said he rushed toward the Card mage who pulled out a pair of iron cards to defend herself. Unfortunately, the cards were useless as when she tried to block one of Mammon's punches with a card it was destroyed from the power of the punch and Cana was only just able to twist herself out of the way of the punch.

"**Nose Hair Bazooka**" Just as Mammon was about to throw another punch two twisted together nose hairs impacted his side and made him slide off to the right for a few feet. Mammon was just able to turn and face Bo as said man pulled his nose hair back a bit before once more thrusting it forward towards the purple trench coat man.

"**Hand of the Destroyer**" Just as the nose hair was about to impact him again Mammon throw his arm forward and activated his image and the nose hair turned to dust along with the magic used to make and control it.

Another violation of the Inbuilt Rules for Alchemical Exchange. The magic could not be used on other types of magic.

However, before Bo or his two allies could contemplate that as Mammon throw himself forward with his hand outstretched for Bo's neck. The Nose Hair mage was able to get out of the way as even if Mammon was faster than him, the attack was far too telegraphed.

Mammon ended up on the ground but was quickly able to get up and try to attack Bo once more. But just as Mammon was about to head forward Bishop came in from the side with his saber to stab Mammon in the side. It proved to be ineffective though when the bladed just bounced off Mammon's skin like it was made of steel.

"Oh," Said Mammon with a smug little smile, "You want a sword fight? Well, then let's have a sword fight!"

"**Hand of the Creator**" With the energy from Bo's spell a poorly made single-edged longsword appeared in Mammon's right hand. With a new sword in hand, Mammon proceeds to have sword fist with Bishop.

Well...not really a fight since Mammon had very little practice with a sword and, as a result, Bishop very easily countered Mammon's slashes even with the power they hand behind them. It was quickly becoming apparent to the trio that despite having gained an insane amount of power from his absorbing of the treasure, Mammon wasn't a fighter. The Exchange mage had little experience fighting and as a result, it wasn't too hard to keep a step ahead of him for the three skillful and experienced mages. The only problem was that nothing they did seemed to hurt Mammon.

Bishop ended the rather sad sword duel with a quick slash from his saber at Mammon's sword that shattered the poorly made blade. Afterward, the Illusionist decide to aim his Ring of Fire at his opponent's head and sent a decent sized fireball towards it, hoping that he could hit something that could be damaged.

Bishop's hope proved false though as the fireball hit the man's head with a slight explosion but did nothing, not even the lightest of burns. The Exchange mage's responded by punching Bishop's chest and sent the Fairy Tail mage colliding with one of the room's walls. Mammon let a little chuckle escape his mouth as he was about to move toward the fallen man and finish him off when another one of his opponents struck.

"**Three of a Kind-Lighting**" Two pairs of lighting infused cards impacted Mammon's back. While the cards did no real physical damage, the lightning attack his nerves and caused a good amount of pain to flare up in his body. The pain didn't last though as Mammon swiftly turned to face Cana and rushed once more towards her.

Cana didn't even attempt to defend herself and instead focused on dodging her opponent's strikes which she had much success at the cost of Mammon's patience. After missing his opponent for the dozenth time he instead stomped the ground which caused the ground to crack up a bit as a wave of force hit Cana and sent her a few feet back. At his accomplishment Mammon allowed himself to smile once more.

"**Nose Hair Grappling**" Sadly for Mammon that smile would not last as a pair of nose hairs wrapped around his left leg and quickly swung the Exchange mage into the wall causing a slight explosion of dust and debris.

Bo, Cana and Bishop who had just recovered from being hit into a wall all watched the dust, waiting to see what their opponent would. The dust cleared to reveal Mammon calmly getting up and dusting himself off, not a scratch on him.

Cana snarled a little at the lack of damage as she pulled out five cards and with a quick application of her magic throw them into the air. "**Full House**" The five cards quickly grew to the size of a man as one of them swiftly shoot forward to its target.

Unfortunately, the giant card ramming into Mammon did little but shatter itself as Mammon just chuckled from the attempt. He was about to say something but was interrupted when another card impacted and destroyed itself on the side of his head. That action earned an eye roll from the empowered man who once more ran forward to attack Cana.

In response to her opponent, Cana called her three remaining cards back to form a wall between her and her opponent. Mammon once more rolled his eyes as he pulled his right arm back and ready punch to destroy the barrier and attack the mage on the other side. That wasn't how it was going to happen though as just before he contacted the three-card wall all three of the cards glowed a yellow color as electricity flowed through them.

"**Full House-Triple Lighting**"

The three giant cards exploded, releasing an insane amount of lighting on Mammon who stopped in his assault and was forced to fight back the pain he was feeling from the element's effect on his nerves. After a few seconds, he was able to force the pain down and was ready to find someone to punch.

"**Greater Illusion: Symphonia of Blades**" That punch would have to wait as Bishop cast a spell. Unlike usual there were not a hundred swords but only about two dozen made and the Illusionist also skipped the dancing formality with the spell and instead had the false blades rush forward and pierce through Mammon.

Once more the empowered man gritted his teeth as he willed through the pain he felt. Once the blades had passed through him, he turns to where he had heard Bishop say the spell and located the illusionist before proceeding to head toward his opponent.

Quickly Mammon made his way over to Bishop whose eyes widened at the incoming threat. Swiftly the Exchange mage throws a powerful punch at his opponent's face only to find his first meeting no resistance. The fake Bishop gave a little smile as the false blades descended upon Mammon once more.

"**Hand of the Destroye**r" A yellow aura extended out of Mammon's left hand as it eclipsed the fake Bishop and blades before draining the magic away from both and destroying the spells. The area of effect was also wide enough to stop the Vanish spell that the real Bishop had been hiding under off to the side.

With his opponent's hiding spot gone Mammon promptly rushed towards the Illusionist who was only just able to throw out his arm toward the Exchange made last second. "**Shattering Light**" An eye-blinding light and ear-deafening noise filled the area between the two. Sadly, for Bishop this only caused his opponent to ram into him and send him harshly tumbling off to the side.

It only took about three seconds for Mammon to recover from the illusion and once he was the Exchange mage put his right hand, still glowing from absorbing the illusions, and put it on his chest. "**Hand of the Creator**" Once more the empowered man become even more empowered from the large amount of magic that Bishop put into his Greater Illusions. Once the spell was down Mammon felt great once more, any little damage and exhaustion he felt was now gone.

"**Nose Hair Festival**" Several strands of nose hair struck Mammon and cause him to slide to the side a bit before stopping and turning to Bo who stood ready to face the purple trench coat man, his nose hair waving beside him ready has well. Just as the two were about to rush each other though, Cana decided she wanted to fight as well.

"**Four of a Kind-Earth**" Four brown glowing cards were thrown at Mammon just has Bo's nose hairs rushed forward as well. Faced with an attack from both sides the Exchange mage acted.

"**Hand of the Destroyer**" Instantly a yellow aura once more flowed out of Mammon's right arm and covered the incoming cards and nose hairs, which didn't last long before turning to dust as the magic in both attacks were drained. With both attacks, neutralized Mammon thrust his left hand out towards Cana.

**"Hand of the Creator**" The yellow glow around Mammon's left hand condensed and shoot out an equally yellow beam of pure magic that impacted Cana before she could react and caused her to violently slam into a wall. With the Card mage handled the empowered man turned just in time to see Bo throwing a right hook right at his opponent's face.

It didn't do a thing.

Both Mammon and Bo just stood there, the latter's fist still against the former's face. Bo found himself not liking his opponent's grin. Swiftly Mammon grabbed the Nose Hair mage's hand and pulled down. The weird man gritted his teeth has his arm was dislocated by Mammon's action. The pain only intensified when the Exchange mage whirled around and throw Bo into the wall just like Cana.

While Mammon was not experienced in combat, he was a quick thinker and his years on the street had at least trained him to find a method of fighting that works. Even with the trio using spells that allowed them to bypass their opponent's near-indestructible body, it was doing little but annoying him.

Mammon looked over the room, happily smiling at all the damage it had sustained during the fighting. As he looked over the room, he notices Bishop, who was getting up from the tackle the empowered man had given him. With a happy grin, Mammon makes his way over to his recently recovered opponent.

Bishop himself was just gaining his bearings and was about to recall his saber before noticing at the last second the incoming punch from Mammon. The Illusionist was able to use his Ring of Haste and as a result, was just able to twist away from the punch but was unable to dodge his opponent's follow up attack which came in the form of a grab to his neck.

With his left hand in place, Mammon easily lifted Bishop into the air and harshly squeezed his neck. The action caused the Illusionist to have trouble breathing as he fruitlessly grabbed and struggled with the hand slowly killing him. "Well, this has been both fun and enlightening. You three have shown me some areas I'm going to need to work on before I return to Stella and take back what's mine. But with all that said I think it's time I end this one and-"

"**Three of a Kind-Fire**" Three cards impacted Mammon's back but did little. Said man turned his head to see a roughed-up Cana glaring at him.

"Let my brother go!" Shouted the Card mage who already had more cards in her hands, ready to throw them and try to save her big brother. Mammon just gave her grin, his expressed screamed 'Make me' and Cana didn't need any more provocation.

"**High Card-Wind**" A wind infused card rammed itself into Mammon's right leg, exploding in razor-sharp wind slashes.

It did nothing.

"**High Card-Lightning**" A lighting infused card found its way to Mammon's left shoulder, exploding in a mass of lighting that tickled his nerves.

It too did nothing.

"**High Card-Fire**" A fire infused card hit Mammon's side, exploding in a raging fire. "**High Card-Earth**" A earth infused card was thrown into Mammon's right arm, exploding in a wave of concussive force. "**High Card-Ice**" A ice infused card made its way towards Mammon's right knee, exploding into a chuck of cold ice.

All of them did nothing.

The only thing that left a mark was the pound of ice that was encasing Mammon's right knee that was shattered instantly when he bent it. The only thing damage that was done was to Cana herself as she was forced to her knees as she panted in exhaustion and dealt with her Magic Channels screaming at her for overusing them.

"Well, that was entertaining." said sarcastically by a rather bored Mammon, "I think I'll go back to finishing off your big brother now." Just as he said those would his left hand which held Bishop started to glow yellow. The emotionally impaired man's eyes widen at the sight as he struggled more with the hand holding him and started preparing an illusion. Said preparing was cut short when the Exchange made hand doubled the force from his squeezing hand and destroyed any of Bishop's concentration as a small trail of blood started flowing down the side of his mouth.

"**Hand of the**-" "**Snot Fo-You: Fist of the Nose Hair**" Just has Mammon was about to finish his spell a pair of dark yellow glowing nose hairs slammed into Mammon and got him to release Bishop as the powerful nostril hair drove the empowered man into a wall with an explosion of dust and debris. Said hair quickly return to its owner, a battered and bruised Bo who walked over to the illusionist and help him up. The two were soon joined by Cana who was just able to make her way over to them.

All three of them looked toward the mass of dust which blocked their view of their opponent. Despite his previous track record all three hope that he was at least damaged from the attack as they were all quickly approaching their limit.

Unfortunately for all three of them, when the dust cleared it revealed an undamaged Mammon who made a show of wiping some dust off his shoulder and looking at the three with a smug smile and a raised eyebrow.

'Goddamnit!' Thought Bishop, 'Nothing we've done has hurt him! At best we caused him some pain but that doesn't exactly bring him down. There's got to be something we can so. I just need to stall for some time… well, he does seem like the type to love his voice and I do want to know how he's doing all of this... here goes nothing.'

Just as Mammon took a step forward Bishop spoke up. "Wait! Can I ask a question? Think of it as a last request or something." The empowered gave an odd look at his opponent's request.

"And what would be the question?"

"I want to know how you've been getting around Alchemical Exchange's Inbuilt Rules. I studied the magic a lot and I know you shouldn't be able to use it on living creatures or magic itself."

Mammon spent a moment thinking about the request, "Why not! I like to think I'm a somewhat generous man and I suppose you three deserve a reward for all the help you've given me. So, let me begin by asking you three a question. How does my magic tell if something is living, an object or magical?

All three of Mammon's opponents rolled the question in their heads a little but ultimately all came to the same conclusion. They didn't know how his magic identify things.

"It's weird isn't it?" Said Mammon, "My magic works on the belief that everything in existence has some calculated value that can be converted down to its base form and turn into something else. Living things and magic should be the same. The answer lies in the fact that magic is intelligent but not sapient."

"From what I can tell magic borrows it's caster's mind and perspective when it comes to how it works and it's Inbuilt Rules. If a mage believes something then it's magic believes the same thing. My magic's Inbuilt Rules doesn't allow me to use it on living things or other magic but objects are just fine."

The implications of what Mammon was saying swiftly hit Bishop whose eyes widened in fear at what he just heard. "You ...don't see us as living beings, do you?" At his words both Cana and Bo's eyes also widened in fear as they looked at the man in front of them.

Said man simply gave them a nonchalant smile and spoke, "Nope. I don't see you, him or her as living creatures. Nor anyone thing else for that matter. As far as I'm concerned, everything that exists is simply an object with value. It's how I saw the world when I was an orphan in the slums where I learned this magic and it's how I see the world now. You see a living breathing human being, I see a walking thing that could have value to me."

With his little speech down, Mammon spread his arms in a mocking manner toward the three and ask, "So was that enough time for any of you to come up with a little plan to take me down? Now don't be shy now, there's no stupid answer. Just suicidal ones."

Bishop silently cursed at his stalling attempt being called out. That said it was both fascinating and horrify to know that a magic's Inbuilt Rules could be bent like that. The fact that his opponents didn't see anyone as a living creature sent shivers down his back. It reminded him far too much of when he had lost himself to the Whispers and hadn't seen Keen as a person but an object to have some fun with.

But Bishop did have an idea. He had remembered what Cana had said in the other room and had been reminded of a warning that the book he had read about Alchemical Exchange had given about the magic. And from the sound of it, Mammon probably never fully studied his magic.

"Cana, Bo I got an idea," said people gave him a questioning look while Mammon gave him an amused one, "Get your most powerful spell ready and all three of us are going to hit him at the same time with them."

There was a moment of silence that was ultimately broken my Mammon who let out a huge laugh at what he had just heard. "You… you want to throw some big attacks at me!? Even if they would do anything, I could just use my magic on them and become even stronger! You know what? Go ahead! I'll patiently wait for all of you to power up your attack and give me even more power."

"You sure this will work Bish?" At Cana word's said man turned his head toward her and spoke,

"Either it'll works and we will win or we're all dead. And right now, we're all dead if we do anything else as well." At his words, both Cana and Bo went stone-faced but nodded as they prepared.

Cana pulled out five different cards and proceeded to throw near all her remaining magic into them as each card started to crackle with different elemental energy.

Bo got into his combat stance and started to brightly glow with a dark yellow aura as he prepared his ultimate attack.

As for Bishop, he poured a large amount of magic, nearly four-tenths of his max capacity, and put his complete focus on a Greater Illusion that he had put years of work into. It still wasn't quite perfect but it was still powerful and what he needed right now. The result of this caused a little bit of magic to flow out of him and into the room where it caused the huge magelight in the ceiling to turn from yellow to white and for what could only be described as shards of white light to randomly appear throughout the room.

Mammon raised an eyebrow at the new lighting but did nothing have the three prepared. Bo was the first to be ready, followed by Cana and then Bishop. Each of them gave a nodded and released their attacks.

"**Royal Elemental Flush**" Cana throwback her hand before throwing it forward and releasing her five elementally charged card at Mammon.

"**Snot Fo-You: Super Fist of the Nose Hair"** Two pure black and glowing nose hairs flowed out of Bo's nose and launching themselves forward toward Mammon.

Just before Bishop released his attack the shard of white light all flew above Mammon and lined themselves down toward the man from the, even more, brighter white light in the ceiling. "**Greater Illusion: Heaven's Judgment**" Instantly an intense beam of white light shoots down from the ceiling, engulfing the shards of white light along the way towards Mammon.

Just as all three attacks about to hit Mammon he throws up his right hand. "**Hand of the Destroyer**" Instantly that the insane amount of magic from all three of the attacks was eclipsed by a yellow aura that soon started to drain them. At first, it seems like the attacks wouldn't be destroyed fast enough as they threaten to overwhelm the Exchange mage. But the man was able to pull all his will and power into his spell and ultimately drain away all the attacks that would have done some actual damage had they landed.

"Well," Said Mammon as he looked at his intensely glowing left hand, "This was far more than I ever thought you three would give me. I must really thank you for all of this. I suppose I shall make your ends quick then but first."

Mammon put his left hand on to his chest and smiled at his utterly exhausted opponents before using his magic. "**Hand of the Creator**" Once more the Exchange mage was engulfed in a ball of yellow light as wind whipped up around him. Before long the ball disappeared and revealed Mammon but now with an intense glow surrounding his body.

"Wow! This feels amazing! I feel so strong and full," He paused to once more look at Bishop, Cana, and Bo, "I guess it's time to end this then. Thank you three so much. I can't wait-"

*CRACK*

Everyone paused as a loud cracking sound filled the room. Mammon slowly lifted his hand toward his face where it laid upon a large crack that was splitting his face in half, a bright yellow light escaping it.

"W-what?" At Mammon's words, more cracks started appearing on his body and clothes, all of them releasing a bright yellow glow that wasn't to escape.

"You never read any research on Alchemical Exchange, did you?" Ask a grinning Bishop.

"Well fun fact about Reinforcing something or rather Empowering as you called it. Everything as a limit to how much it can be reinforced. Once it reaches that limit it becomes unstable and ultimately...explodes."

Mammon's eyes widened in horror at Bishop's words. The illusionist was right, he had never read up about his magic after learning it on the street from an old man. He had also never Empowered something enough to have it explode either.

In a last-ditch effort, Mammon throws his right hand on to his chest and activated his magic. "**Hand of the**-" That was far as he got before the use of his magic sent his far too empowered body over the edge.

Cracks now started to rapidly appear all over his body and pain quickly filled Mammon's world. "no," He said quietly has Bishop, Cana and Bo ran for the hallway.

"No," He said a bit louder as his body was starting to break into nothing as the bright yellow light starts to rush out of his body.

"NOOOOO!" He shouts as his body finally gave way.

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

A huge explosion of yellow filled the room as it shocked not just the vault but all the land around it violently, even lightly being felt all the way back to the city of Norden. After a few seconds, the explosion faded and somehow, with a combination of luck and great craftsmanship, the vault didn't collapse.

When the three mages came back into the room, they saw the empty room near completely covered in black ash. The only spot that still had some clean stone left was the epicenter of the explosion.

Two boot prints.

All that was left of the unholy union of lust and greed know as Mammon.

* * *

**AN: Yep, that's all folks. Well, at least all of this arc. So mainly fighting between Mammon and our heroes. We got some simple backstory for Mammon too but that's mainly to give him a reason for why he's like this. Not to say that having a shity childhood justifies turning people into precious stones but at least it's a reason. Next chapter will wrap some things up and have a nice little interlude before we jump into the next arc.**

**Thanks once again to ****volfwildman for being a Beta. This week's shoutout goes to Blaze1992 for his review and suggesting to me the movie 'The Shadow' from 1994. I can definitely see why he said my story reminds him of that movie, it was a pretty good movie too in my opinion. **

**Hey kids, I'm here to give you a little P.S.A about being generous. Now I'm sure we can all agree that Mammon was a bad man who was too greedy right? Your little ones shouldn't be like him with his satanic magic and turning people to gems. Be generous and give! like giving this chapter a review. You don't what to end up like Mammon do you?**

**Have a great day.**

* * *

**P a treon . com (slash) BETAsatchel**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned something like that?**

**Beta Reader: volfwildman**

**Cover Art by KegiSpringfield**

* * *

(Bishop's POV)

I let out a tired sigh as I watch the rune knights carry off Mammon's minions. After said man's departure, we ended up heading back to the surface, along the way picking up all the defeated henchmen as we did. Julia, Devin, and the mooks were all there but the Blade Mage wasn't. We looked around for him but it seemed like he was long gone which really did not put my mind at ease but at this point, all we could really do was just inform the rune knights about him.

Speaking of said knights, I had reached into my hammerspace and pulled out a communication lacrima that I got after the Lullaby incident and called the local rune knights who promptly came and picked up the criminals. They were upset that Mammon himself died but when it was clear that he had done himself in they were satisfied. The laws were very strict when it came to mages killing people, we could bring them in but not play judge, jury, and executioner.

"It's finally over," I said mostly to myself as I looked towards the setting sun. We would probably have to stay the night in Norden and then head back to the guild.

"At least it was one of the challenging S-ranks rather than those annoying ones. As hard as this was I would rather do it again then have to climb that stupid mountain again." Cana said as she joined me in watching the sunset.

"I would like to thank you two"." Said Bo suddenly from my right as I and Cana turned towards him. He was bowing to us.

"I wouldn't have been able to finish this mission if you two hadn't helped me. I owe ya one. If you ever need help then don't hesitate to find me." I think I'm going to miss Bo a bit. Sure, he was rather...strange but still a good person to have around.

"We won't," I said as I offered my hand for a handshake that Bo took up.

"Now then I must be going. I got a boxing match with the sun and this time I'm beating that flaming ball of gas!"

What.

Before I could ask for clarification Bo bent his leg and jumped. Well I say jumped but that man flew through the sky towards the setting sun before disappearing in a sparkle.

I and Cana just stared at the spot where Bo had disappeared, unsure of how to react to both his actions and what he said he was going to do. Eventually, Cana spoke up.

"We agree to forget about him for the sake of our sanity?"

"Yep."

* * *

I let out an annoyed noise when the train came to a stop and I put up the novel I was reading, it was just getting to the climax as well. After Bo's departure, Cana and I went to Norden and found a cheap hotel to stay the night. Afterward, we were on the first train back to Magnolia.

The town was a welcome sight after the long day I had yesterday. I was looking forward to getting home and heading to my room or the library and relaxing for the rest of the day. Sadly, though Cana and I had to head back to the guildhall. We both needed to be there to give a report due to the job's S-rank status.

We quickly made our way through town, I ignored the looks and waves while Cana absentmindedly waved back at some of the citizens. Despite being in this town more near a century Fairy Tail's current status as top mage guild had somewhat turned us into celebrities both among the mage community and in Magnolia. Most of the guild members loved it since that meant people in town would give them discounts or something. Personally, I found it annoying, especially when I officially got a title. Even now I could just barely hear some of them say 'The Gatekeeper' as we made our way to the guild.

It wasn't long before we made it to the front doors and promptly made our way through them. "Hey, Bishop and Cana! You guys back from your job?" It was Wakaba that asked the question.

"Yes, we got it done and stayed the night at Norden before coming back. It was interesting to do an S-rank mission. Anything happen while we were gone." At my question, Wakaba gave me a chuckle.

"Funny you should say that." Wakaba took a sip of his beer before pointing to a corner of the hall. In said corner, I saw Makarov giving what looked like a stern talking to Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Lucy while Erza was behind them with her arms crossed and a disappointed look on her face

Oh Lovely

"-That's the reason why those jobs are S-ranked! You kids could have not just put the guild's reputation at risk but could have been very seriously hurt too. Now I-" Makarov stops his scolding upon noticing Cana and I getting close.

"Ah good, you two are back. Bishop, I got a little job for you to do." The Guild Master gave a relieved sigh at our presence. Not sure why though, maybe he's just happy that nothing bad happened to us during the S-rank. Either way, I have a job to attend to right now.

Punishing my little siblings apparently.

I make a point to give the four my most neutral and cold look before calmly asking "And what did they do?" My tone and look had the desired effect as the four seemed to shiver at my words. Lucy was giving me a pleading look but Gray, Happy, and Natsu knew better than to try and ask for mercy.

"Natsu and Happy here not only went up to the second floor but stole an S-rank job to do! They ended up getting Lucy and Gray to come along too. Had to send Erza to get them back." As Makarov said this, he was giving the three a disappointed look.

Interesting. From the sounds of it, Gray went with them from the beginning but I vaguely remember him being sent to stop them before being pulled along. Wonder what change caused that?

"Which is why I'm leaving their punishment in your capable hands. Now if you'll excuse me, I got a beer with my name on it." And with that, the Guild Master left for the bar as Natsu, Happy, Lucy, and Gray looked up at me.

I made a show of just looking at them for about a minute to build up tension before I spoke. "Ok, first off Happy no fish for a week."

The blue cat looked devastated but my cold look seemed to keep him from objecting. " Now Natsu will be next."

Said brother straighten up at my words and gave me a determined look, clearly, he planned to power through any punishment I gave him.

That look last about two seconds before his face went green and ran for the bathroom holding his hands to his face. "The world will be turning for about six hours for him. Now onto Gray."

Said Ice mage gave me a resigned look before straightening up like Natsu and waited for his punishment. At first it nothing happened but it didn't take long got my illusion to take effect. Gray started to lightly pant as sweat starts to build upon his face. This got worse and worse until he rushes to the bar, probably hoping for a drink to cool down.

"For about five hours it's going to feel like he's in a scorching hot desert. Now onto you Lucy" At my words the Celestial mage gave me a panicked look.

I applied an illusion and waited for Lucy to notice. After about a minute she spoke up, "What...what did you do? I don't feel any different."

As she spoke, she looked towards me then to Cana who had been behind me this entire time. It was then that she noticed that Cana was refusing to look at her directly. It was Erza who ended up taking pity on Lucy as she pulled out a mirror from her hammerspace and handed it to the blond. It was then that Lucy saw what I did to her.

Lucy finally saw that her face looked awful. Her forehead was far too large, she now had a unibrow, zits lined her face, her nose was also too big and her lips as well. She was rather ugly. "Since this is your first punishment, you'll only get three hours but for those three hours, your face is going to look like that. Erza you stay with her to make sure she doesn't just spend three hours hiding somewhere."

Once Erza gave me a nod I left a horrified Lucy behind to head to the bar. I just need to give Mira or Makarov a report on the S-rank job and then I could head home and finally get some peace.

I had a novel to finish after all.

* * *

It had been a few days since the end of the S-rank and the punishments. Gray and Natsu were fine afterward but I feel like I gave Lucy a bit of body consciousness since I've noticed her continually checking her face in the mirror she kept around. Happy was at home, depressed that he hadn't had any fish for nearly a week at this point. For the most part, things had died down and it was everyday life now.

Currently, I was sitting at my table with Macao and Wakaba as we read the newspaper and make comments about what was within like the new tax law that the kingdom is going to pass on tea. There was also a little article talking about me, Cana and Bo, and the whole Mammon situation. I felt that the writer was putting too much emphasis on me being an Illusionist like I was that make-a-wish kid that people would see awkwardly off to the side of a famous person.

Natsu, Gray, and Lucy were at the table beside me and seemed to be talking about what missions to take next. In fact, Natsu just got up and was heading over to the job board.

Erza and Makarov were off to the side talking about some guild business that I didn't have any interest in. Cana was also with them but looked very bored and wasn't really participating in the conversation besides a few words here or there.

Mira was like usual working the bar, being nice to the good customers and terrify to trouble customers. I could also somewhat see Elfman in the kitchen behind the bar, he sometimes worked in there too, as he puts it, help a lady as any gentlemen should. Still found that change weird.

It seemed like most of the guild members were here today. The only ones I really know that weren't her were Max and Warren who were off on some long-term job if I remembered correctly.

"Hey guys," Said Natsu as he came back from the job board with a paper in hand, "Check out this weird job. It looks like some translation job."

When he set it at the table with Gray and Lucy, I decided to look over and see what he was talking about. It was a very weirdly illustrated job request, it had some weird looking text in the middle with two black and white eyes above it along with the regular alphabet words written off to the side.

"Looks like some ancient text. It seems like they provided a translation in normal letters though." Gray said as he pointed to the left side of the paper.

As this is going on Mira makes her way over to us with some drinks. "Did Natsu find something?" She asked as she sat down some apple juice in front of me. Before I could respond Natsu spoke up.

"Oh hey, your right bro! let's see what it says." With that said, Natsu looked more closely at the paper as he started to read the weird words.

"Owllo daro raso chibaro-" "Natsu wait! Don't read that text!" Shouted Makarov as he rushed over to the table with Cana and Erza behind him. Unfortunately, though it was too late.

"Cania?" With the last word spoken a somewhat blinding light emitted from the text and forced me to close my eyes as I looked at the paper.

For a second, I felt a rush of air before the feeling disappeared and the light from the paper died down. Instantly I knew something was wrong. First off, I was now standing instead of sitting down. My body felt weird and there was a heavy weight on my chest. When I opened my eyes, I saw hair on either side of my vision, hair that was a more a bit more of a darker shade of brown than my hair.

I looked around to see everybody in a confused state but the thing that stood out to me the most was the fact that I was looking at my body across from me, sitting down in a chair and looking very confused.

I quickly head over to a nearby window and angle my eyes to see my reflection.

I saw Cana staring back at me.

* * *

The next few minutes were rather hectic. It hadn't taken too long to figure out we had switched bodies with each other but the shock took some time to get over. So, I and Cana had switched bodies, she had been spending the entire time just oddly staring at my hand for some reason. All I knew was it was weird not just to see my full body but to see it more expressive as well.

Mira and Natsu had switched bodies which become very clear when Mira had cursed up a storm until she was forced to deal with the rather large amount of liquid fire that was leaking from her mouth. Natsu was mainly just complaining about his chest being far too heavy and that heels were hell for him.

Lucy and Gray had switched which was shown by Lucy shivering an insane amount and having to keep chunks of ice from falling from her mouth. Gray like Natsu was complaining about his chest being far too heavy and that his back had a painful ache to it.

Erza and Makarov had switched and the guild master seemed to be too amazed by his newfound youth to take control of the situation. Erza was the opposite as she was busy loudly complaining about how she was too tired, too sore, and all the other fun things that came with age.

And finally, both Wakaba and Macao had been switching but that had taken me far longer than I'd like to amendment to figure out. Those two were just so similar that it took Macao complaining about his trouble breathing for me to figure it out.

Everybody else in the guild was fine and for the most part, was minding their own business. When you were a part of the Fairy Tail guild you were used to weird stuff and people swapping bodies was something not that weird compared to some other stuff that had happened in the guild. Like that mug that was still stuck to the ceiling. The only one to really come over was Elfman who wanted to check on his sister before heading back to the kitchen to keep from burning some food he had cooking.

I was just trying to stay quiet and think over the situation. Unfortunately, that was rather hard considering the headache that I couldn't get rid of. I think it had something to do with the fact that my emotions were still dulled and this brain wasn't used to not feeling emotions full force. At least this is definitive proof that my problem was with my soul or something like that rather than a mental condition that somehow followed me from my first life.

"Everybody settles down!" Shout Makarov who seemed to have finally stopped looking over his new body.

Once the guild master had gotten everybody's attention and had them settled down, he spoke once more. "Ok, what just happened is that Natsu read off an ancient magic spell known as Changeling. It basically swaps bodies around. I had noticed it this morning on the job board but," He took a moment to look embarrassed, "I forgot to take it down."

As soon as Makarov finished his words everyone stared complaining to him. I was also about to voice my complaints until a feeling came over me like I knew the Changeling spell from somewhere and after a few seconds of thought, I remembered I had read about it a bit. I had also remembered a rather chilling detail as well.

"Wait," I shouted and caused the other to quiet down and look towards me, " Doesn't the Changeling spell need to reverse in thirty minutes or else it becomes permanent?!"

At my words, everybody paled but before anyone else could say something Makarov spoke. "Your right Cana... I mean Bishop. But while I don't know how to reverse it, I do know how to at least give us a little more time." Once he finished talking, he closed his eyes and started speaking.

"Coolo guso hans liftia namo."

As soon as the guild master finished his odd words a pink light swirled around us for a few seconds before disappearing. "There now it should be about twenty-four before the Changeling spell becomes permanent. That should give us plenty of time to-."

Makarov stopped for a second and nearly fell to the ground before grabbing a table for support. Mira and Gray were about to move to help him but he waved them away. "I'm fine. Just not use to Erza's Core and Channels. I don't think it helps that I used a type of magic that her body isn't familiar with. Just give me a minute. You lot need to start figuring out how to reverse this.

Everybody calmed down a bit before we started to discuss what to do. "You already knew about the spell Bishop. Do you know anything else?"

I shake my head at Erza's question, "No, unfortunately, I just happen to read it among a list of known ancient spells. It didn't say much other than what the spell did and that it comes from the Kingdom of Dimi and was used as a punishment for criminals."

Everybody seemed to deflate after I said that until Lucy's eyes brightened up. "What about Levy?! She knows a lot about ancient magic and even if she doesn't know how to fix this, she can at least help us find out how to reverse this."

Makarov nodded his head at Lucy's suggestion, "That sounds like a great idea Lucy… you are Lucy, right?" When Lucy nodded her head the Guild Master he turned to the library and shouted.

"Levy I need you out in the common area! We got a bit of a problem going on right now!" I heard a surprised yelp from inside the library and the sound of a few books falling on the floor before I saw Levy jog out with a frantic look on her face.

"Yes, Erza! What's the problem?!"

"Well first off I'm Makarov," At the Guild Masters words Levy gave him a really confused look, "There was an incident with an ancient spell being accidentally cast. Everybody here ended up switching bodies. Erza is in mine, Bishop and Cana switched, Lucy and Gray switched, and finally so did Mira and Natsu."

Once he was done talking Macao spoke up, "Hey old man me and Wakaba ended up switching too!"

Makarov looked surprised for a second before rubbing the back of his head. "Really? Kinda didn't notice that you two ended up switching."

While Macao and Wakaba grumbled to the Guild Master, Lucy went up to Levy and took her hands. "Please, Levy you got to help us! I already lost my looks temporarily, I don't want to lose them permanently!"

"Lucy?" Said a still somewhat confused Levy before she shook her head and put on a determined expression.

"Right! My guildmates need me! Where's this spell you read?"

With a quick finger point from Lucy to the paper that was still on the table, Levy got to work as she started examining the contents. While she worked the rest of us took the time to calm down a bit more. Upon looking towards Cana, I saw that she was still staring at her hands, a look of concentration on her face.

"You ok Cana?" At my question, she looked up started for a second before shaking her head slightly and speaking back.

"I'm fine Bish...just still taking this in, I guess. It feels weird being in your body. It feels like I'm wearing another person's skin." I nodded my head in agreement with her words.

"I know what you mean. It just feels... off being in your body. I'm missing parts that I'm used to and now have parts that feel out of place." It was taking a lot of will power to ignore the awkward weight on my chest, seriously how does she live with these things?

"What… what if we don't reverse the spell in time? What then? I-I…" The area around her started to get blur as she talked. She looked in shock at her now blurry surroundings before the blur disappeared.

"Calm down," I said in the best soothing voice I could, "You're using my magic by accident when you're overworking your mind like that but since you don't know how to form illusions it just blurs everything."

She nodded her head and closes her eyes as she calms down. After about a minute she reopens her eyes and smile at me which looked weird and off-putting on my face. "Thanks, Bish I guess I was still in shock." I nodded my head once more at her words but before I could speak Levy decided to address us.

"Ok everyone," She said getting our attention, "Luckily for you all after I lost in the S-class trials I up my training, both for magic and for studying old magic. I'm at least somewhat familiar with this text and I think that I can put together a reverse spell but it's going to be about five or six hours."

"Can't you do it any faster?" Said Natsu still looking very uncomfortable in Mira's body.

Levy shook her head before speaking once more, " I could but in my experience this kind of stuff is very tricky. One wrong word could lead to all of us turning into babies or forgetting who we are entirely. I'm not taking any chances as long as I've got the time to make sure everything is right."

Everyone grumbled a bit about the time but we ended up accepting the answer. Before anyone else could speak up or doing something Makarov spoke.

"Ok everyone let's leave Levy to her work. I want everyone to just go about their day as normal for now. I'm also going to ask the people who switched bodies stay together. Keep an eye on each other and make sure nothing bad happens. Everyone got that?"

We all nodded as the group started to disperse. I looked over to see Cana with her face in thought as she looked out the window. After a few seconds, her face lit up as she looked like she had an idea. This was proven true when she looked over at me with a mischievous grin that looked just wrong on my face.

I wasn't going to like what she had planned was I?

* * *

**AN: Just wrapping up the remains of Mammon arc and setting up the next chapter. I wanted a bit of a break before heading into the Phantom Lord arc and I figured the Changeling filler would both be fun and a nice way of developing some characters. Looking forward to writing the next chapter, betting it's going to be fun.**

**Thanks once again to ****volfwildman for being a Beta. This week's shoutout goes to Draykevero for giving me his first-ever review. I guess you can say that I'm a... review taker...it's like heart taker but with reviews, get it?...you guys are no fun.**

**I hope all you little boys and girls have been good fanfiction readers and leaving reviews for Fanta Flaus. Because if you don't then you're going on to Fanta's hiatus list. Well, I say hiatus but we all know that means canceled. Which does not bold well for those that don't review.**

**Have a great day.**

* * *

**P a treon . com (slash) BETAsatchel**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned something like that?**

**Beta Reader: volfwildman**

**Cover Art by KegiSpringfield**

* * *

(3rd Person Macao and Wakaba POV)

The two best friends sat awkwardly in each other's bodies as they waited for Levy to complete her work on a reverse spell. Currently, they were just sitting at the same table they had been sitting at before with Bishop but said Illusionist was gone, dragged off somewhere by Cana. Cana's eager smile had no place on Bishop's face.

"Soooooo...Are you sure I can't just quickly go say hi to your wife?"

Macao glared in response to Wakaba's question before answering. "No! I am not letting you anywhere near Alexis in my body!"

Macao was about to continue with his words but was stopped by a bad cough that came up his throat and forced its way out of his mouth. "God damn (cough) your lungs are so messed up Wakaba! I told you that (cough) you need to stop smoking so much!"

Wakaba simply shrugged at his childhood best friend's words. "I told you before that I need to smoke for my magic."

"Bullshit," Said Macao having gotten over his coughing fit, "I had Bishop look it up. You just need the pipe to use your magic. Even then it's not like you only smoke during a job!"

Wakaba looked to the side a bit embarrassed that his excuse for his favorite past-time had been proven false. Eventually, the Smoke mage mumbled out a reply. "You used to smoke too."

"I did but when Bishop told me that second-hand smoke is worse, I stopped it. I'm willing to kill my lungs but not my wife and kid's lungs."

Wakaba let out a little sigh at his friend's statement, "Fine. Maybe you got a point. I'll try and slow down on the smoking."

Macao nodded his head, "I appreciate it. I've known you since I was eight. I'd hate to lose my best friend to some fire by-product."

Both men chuckled at the weak joke before once more settling back into silence. Sometimes when you know someone for so long, you don't need words to understand each other.

* * *

(3rd Person Mira and Natsu POV)

"Aaaaa it's good to be out of those stupid heels! How do you deal with them every day Mira?"

Natsu asked this question while he and Mira were walking the streets of Magnolia. Mira had decided to use her new form to go around and 'collect' the tabs of some of the customers that the bar got. A good amount of non-guild members would come into the building just for a drink and maybe something to eat. It was a nice side business for the guild.

"They were hell at the beginning but you get used to them over time." The two had stopped by Mira's house to get Natsu a pair of non-heeled shoes.

"Why didn't you want to change to a shirt Natsu? I still have some regular shirts to wear." At Mira's question, Natsu ended up blushing. He debated for about a minute as the two walks on what to say before speaking.

"I like the dress." Said the dragon slayer quietly. Mira found her eyebrows raising at her guildmate's answer. Instantly she gave him a look that all but demanded a more detailed answer.

"It feels nice," Natsu says a bit too quickly, "It's made of some nice and smooth stuff and it just feels freer than pants ok! It's not like I'm going to wear one when I'm back in my body so I might as well enjoy it now."

Mira chuckled a bit at Natsu's answer but choose to say nothing else, she would just give Natsu this and let him find some fun in their troublesome situation.

The two went on to stay mostly silent as they worked. It was rather fun for both to 'convince' people to pay off what they owed. It helped that Mira had a reputation that was well known in town about what she would do to those that didn't pay off the debt. Oh, she didn't hurt them but they were many things worse than physical pain and Mira was no stranger to those things.

The two were just heading back to the guild when Mira decided to speak up. There had been a topic that she had wanted to bring up for a while with Natsu but never really had a chance until now.

"Natsu… I just wanted to say sorry for how I acted back when you and... Lisanna hung out." Natsu paused at her words and gave her a raised eyebrow before speaking.

"Hey, it's fine. You were just being a protective big sister. Trust me I know all about that with Erza and even Cana to a lesser extent." Mira smiled at Natsu's words, happy that he had forgiven her for something that had been on her mind for a good while.

"Well, I am truly sorry. I really don't know what I was thinking back then. Now I can't help but think you two would have made such a cute couple." Mira said this last part with a teasing grin, fully expecting Natsu to get flustered or something. Instead, he just gave her a sad look.

"Ya…. She really did have a big crush on me didn't she." Mira blinked in surprise as the dragon slayers words before her eyes narrowed in slight anger.

"You knew my sister had a crush on you and you didn't do anything about it." Natsu panicked a little at Mira's angry tone.

"I didn't know that long before she died! I... Mom noticed it and when she found out I didn't she...educated me. I wasn't sure what to say or do about it! I liked Lisanna but I wasn't sure how much I liked her ok! In the end, I decided I want to at least try something with her but...I planned to ask her out when she got back from her job with you and Elfman. The same one she...didn't come back from."

The two stood there in silence as Natsu recovered from his outburst and Mira let his words sink in. After a few seconds, the She-Devil stepped forward and gave Natsu a surprise hug that was a little awkward due to their current forms. Natsu went still for a second before returning the hug. Eventually, it ended as Mira pulled back and spoke.

"Well, it's sad that you two never got to at least try it but at least you two spent some good years together." Mira paused before giving Natsu a somewhat mischievous smile.

"Besides at this point, I still consider you a bit of a little brother." She punctuated her words by pulling Natsu towards her and giving him a noogie. Natsu tried to stop her but found his body too strong to fight off with Mira's but despite the situation, he had a bright smile just like his white-headed guildmate.

* * *

(3rd Person Gray and Lucy POV)

The two Fairy Tail mages sat across from each other outside of a cafe, at one of those black metal tables with an umbrella on top of it. Neither really knew what to say right now. Both were just awkwardly waiting for the six hours to pass.

"Uhhh my back is still killing me. How do you deal with this and these two things?" He gestured to his new breasts. He still wasn't sure how to handle them.

"You just get used to it all. Just bear with it a little longer I don't think that Levy will be much longer. It could be worse, I could have been on my period." Gray's face paled at Lucy's words. She was correct, it could be worse.

"I'm just glad that I no longer have that stripping habit. I would rather not flash people without realizing it." Lucy nodded her head in agreement with Gray. Very glad that her guildmate had gotten over his childhood habit.

Once more the two found themselves sitting in somewhat awkward silence as the two contemplated what to discuss. Eventually, it was Lucy that spoke this time.

"Well, at least this happened today rather than tomorrow. I don't think I'd be comfortable heading out of town in someone else's body." Gray nodded at her words.

"It would be a very weird time. At least it'll be fun and we can forget about today right."

With that said the two once again just sit in silence.

"...Want to go to my house and do some painting?"

Lucy looked surprised as Gray's suggestion. "Oh, come on Gray I already tried painting when you gave me a tour of all the painting in your house. We both know I'm horrible at it."

Gray shrugged and then point at her new body, "But now you got my body. Maybe you'll have my muscle memory or something for painting. Besides, it's not like we have much to do right now. Let's just have some fun painting."

Lucy thought over Gray's words as she looked at her or rather Gray's hands. She supposed it would be interesting to see how different things were in a new body.

She looked over to Gray with a smile, "Sure why not it sounds like it would be fun."

And so, the two made their way to the Vern mansion where they would spend the rest of the six hours just messing around with paint. By the end of it, both felt much better about the whole-body swapping situation. The painting they made wasn't too bad either.

* * *

(3rd Person Erza and Makarov POV)

"Aaaaaaaaaa." Erza was letting out groan after groan, unused to being in an old and worn in body. Off to the side, the guild master was doing various exercises having fun with his new youthful body.

The two were currently in the guild master office that was placed in the back corner of the guild building. The two hadn't done much other than wait for Levy to get her work done. For Makarov time was passing far too quickly while for Erza it was going far too slowly.

"Aaaaaaand one hundred!" Makarov shouted as he finished one hundred push-ups, "Haven't done that many push-ups since the good old days! Before I was the guild master and leader of my old team."

At her guild master's words, Erza perked up from her location of sitting at the master's desk, trying to ease what pain she could. "What were things like back then for our guild?"

At the S-class mage's words, Makarov paused as he thought about his good old days. "Things were different. The guild wasn't as big or well known, it was quiet and slow. Me, Yajima, Porlyusica, Goldmine, Bob, and Rob were all over Earthland back then. We took jobs all over the continent. I guess looking back on it my team was one of the reasons why Fairy Tail got has popular as it is today."

Makarov spent the next few seconds smiling in silence as he reminisces about his youth, this was interpreted by Erza's next question. "What...what was Rob like?"

Makarov paused at his guild members' question. She came here because of Rob, didn't she? After a few seconds, he spoke, "He was arrogant and utterly full of himself... but a good friend. He would always throw himself in harm's way if it means protecting us. He used Shield magic that would protect him and us, could make shields out of all kinds of elements like Fire or Lightning. He was the first to leave the team and it seems like without him every else just left as well."

"Why did he leave?" Erza was completely engrossed in her guild master's words.

Once more Makarov paused and looked over to Erza seeing her pleading eyes, wanting to know more about the man she had called Grandpa. "He...want to find his soulmate."

"Soulmate?"

"Yes, he believed that there was someone out there for him. Someone he would spend his whole life with and have a family. Hehe, he always talked about having kids, how he would spoil them and how they would grow up to be some of the best guild's mages. He wanted to find his soulmate and come back to Magnolia and spend the rest of his life with his family."

Erza fought back tears at Makarov's words. She knew that Rob never found his soulmate and never returned to Magnolia. "He never got his family did he."

Makarov chuckled at Erza's words, causing the Requip mage to look towards him. "Oh, I wouldn't say that. He had you, didn't he? I have no doubt in my mind that if he had come back with you, he would have adopted you the second he could."

Erza eyes widened at the guild master's words before she looked away with a guilty look. "Is… is it bad that I'm somewhat glad he didn't come with me?"

Makarov's eyebrows rose at the women's question. For a second anger took over him before figuring out why she said what she said. If Rob had adopted her then Alice wouldn't have and she wouldn't have had Bishop, Cana, Gray, or Natsu.

Makarov found his new face softening as he came over to Erza and lightly patted her back. "I guess I can't blame you for what to stay with your current family. That said I would say that Bishop, Cana, and the rest of them would have still been your siblings. After all, Fairy Tail his more than a guild, it's a family. Everyone in this building is your sister, brother, uncle, aunt, and even grandparents."

Erza looked up into Makarov's kind eyes before smiling and hug the man that was currently in her body. The hug lasted about a minute before the two broke off and Makarov spoke.

"So, you want to hear some embarrassing stories about Rob? Like there was this one time he walked in on Porlyusica while she was showering and she-"

* * *

(Bishop's POV)

The atmosphere was tense as I stared down my opponent. My opponent stared back, his eyes narrowed as he looked for any weakness in my armor. To the side, my other opponents who had fallen before watched the battle.

All was ignored as the battle of wills was being had. Neither me nor my opponent was giving an inch. Time seemed to stop as the space around us seemed to warp.

In the end, it was my opponent that started to lose.

It started as a single sweat drop, then another and another. Soon sweat was racing down his face as his stare was very close to breaking. Any second now.

Any second.

"Ahhh dammit I fold! I got no fucking clue if you got a good or bad hand!"

Everyone at the poker table paused as they looked toward me, waiting for me to reveal the hand that I had went all-in on. Eventually, I showed them.

A jack-high.

A chorus of groans surrounded me before being drowned out by loud cheers from next to me. Cana, still in my body, was jumping up and down as she took the money that I had all but stolen from my opponents.

For the past hour or two, I had been doing this. Cana had refused to take no as an answer and I eventually just got to a point that I just gave up. At least it distracted me from the headaches that this body was giving me due to its disagreement with my emotion problem.

"I don't know what's worse. Seeing Cana acting so calm or seeing Bishop being happy and excited." Said a random poker player, I think they were a guild member but I wasn't sure.

"Bishop, please switch back soon. And once you do pleeeeeease never play poker again. Your poker face is an immovable object." Said the man that had been the last to fold.

He wasn't wrong.

I let out a sigh as I lean back in my seat while Cana happily collects my winnings and the next round begins. I had no intention of playing poker again after this, at least not seriously like this, the occasional family poker night was the exception.

...I can't wait to be back in my body.

* * *

Everyone was waiting around as Levy calmly finished up her reverse spell. Everybody was strangely happy, I guess the six hours wasn't as bad for the others. I was questioning why Gray and Lucy had paint on their clothes and why Natsu's hair was so messy.

"Ok everyone," Said Levy as she put down her pen and picked up the paper she had been writing on, "I believe I got the right reverse spell. Now I need everyone to stand together while every other guild member stays clear. I don't want anyone caught in the crossfire if this doesn't work."

Soon all the affected guild members were standing right next to Levy while everyone else was off to the side. After a second Levy held the paper to her face and spoke.

"Forlo caus oro looco bani endlo."

A pink light once more filled the air and forced me to close my eyes after a few seconds the light receded and I opened my eyes to see Cana's body beside me.

Everyone instantly started to check their body and it wasn't long before we all confirmed that we were in the right body now. Cheers were cried as Levy let out a sigh and rested back in the seat, she had been working on looking very tired.

"Thank you thank you thank you, Levy!" Shout Lucy as she went over and hugged her blue-haired friend. Levy simply let out a chuckle before returning the hug.

"It's no problem, Lucy. I'm just glad that everybody isn't a baby now or something. Can you let go of me? Droy and Jet are at that old pasta restaurant right now and I said I would join them after I got done here."

Lucy let go of the Script mage and said mage made her way out of the guild, nodding and give short replies at other guild member's thanks. Once she was gone, I decided to speak up.

"Well, I'm heading home. I can't wait to rest after this whole day. Anybody coming with me?"

Gray was the first to reply, "Sorry Bro but me and Natsu are going to be spending some time with Lucy." Off to the side, Natsu nodded along with his older brother's words.

"I was hoping to finish discussing guild matters with the guild master." Said Erza

"I'll go home with you Bish. I'm rather hungry and mom should have dinner is almost ready. Besides, I wasn't really participating in that discussion between the guild master and Erza." I nodded at Cana's words and made my way out of the guild with her behind me.

We ended up taking the scenic route as we walked home. Said route passed right by the harbor of Magnolia. All the fishermen were either gone or just getting ready to leave as the sunset on the horizon and cast a large and amazing glow on the ocean's surface. We were just about to head out of the harbor when Cana spoke up.

"Wait, Bish… I got something to ask you."

I paused when she spoke and turned around to see her with an out of place nervous look on her face. What could she want to ask me? She seemed to be contemplating her next words before sighing and looking up at me.

"I don't know how to approach this so I'm just going to be blunt."

She once more paused as she took in a breath and spoke with a very determined look in her eyes.

"What the fuck is wrong with your emotions?!"

Oh.

* * *

**AN: Oh indeed. So just a nice little cool off chapter between the Mammon arc and the upcoming Phantom Lord arc. I thought that the Changling filler episode was interesting and thought it would be a fun way for character development. And of course, a side effect of this is Cana somehow finding out the true extent of Bishop's 'Problem'. How? Got to wait for the next chapter. **

**Thanks once again to ****volfwildman for being a Beta, he has just started up a My Hero Academia SI if any of you are interested in that. This week's shoutout goes to ****Draykevero again for his review about "Just a Few Minutes" a little movement he made about spending a few minutes to leave a review.**

**(Insert Joke About Reviewing Here) Wait...shit I already made this joke... ahhhh fuck it I'm going to be lazy here.**

**Have a great day.**

* * *

**P a treon . com (slash) BETAsatchel**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned something like that?**

**Beta Reader: volfwildman**

**Cover Art by KegiSpringfield**

* * *

(Cana's POV)

I stared down Bishop as I asked the question. For most people, there would be no difference between the before and after the question. But for someone like me who had lived with him for years, I noticed that his natural face setting gained a more nervous element to it.

After a few seconds, he spoke up, "I don't know-"

"Stop," I interrupted him, "I… felt it. When I was in your body, I just felt sick. At first, I thought it was just a side effect of being in someone else's body but I noticed a pattern. Every time I felt a strong emotion, like anger or sadness, I just felt so sick."

I paused for a second as I gathered myself. I didn't even look at Bishop, preferring to look to the side as I couldn't bring myself to look at him right now. "I... we all knew you had some problems with your emotions Bish. Me, Erza, Gray, Natsu and Mom all know you have some trouble but...I... just thought that you were socially awkward or something. But the way your body reacted...Bishop...please just tell me what's wrong."

We both just stood there once I asked the question. I couldn't bring myself to look at my brother while he said nothing. After what I think was almost two minutes, I gathered the courage and looked.

Bishop still had his commonplace neutral look on his face but there were little things telling me that it didn't portray his true feelings on the situation. His jaw was moving slightly from what I guess was his teeth grinding into each other and there was a slight twitch on the left side of his forehead. Eventually, after looking at him for a few seconds he turned his head to the side and let out a sigh before looking towards me once more and speaking.

"I... I really don't know to tell you Cana. I've been like this since the day I was born."

I was startled by his words and swiftly spoke my next question. "You mean you haven't ever felt emotions since the day you were born!"

Bishop's eyes widened at my words before he quickly shook his head before speaking. "No! It more like...everything is toned down. Anger turns to annoyance, sadness turns to disappointment, that type of thing."

A let out a relieved breath knowing that my Big Brother wasn't completely devoid of emotion. After a few seconds of gathering myself, I spoke my next question. "So, you've never fully felt anything before?"

Bishop paused for a moment as a thoughtful expression found its way onto his face before it swiftly disappeared and he spoke again. "Over the years I've...unlocked I guess would be the best word some other emotions. Stuff like guilt and fear. The most recent was when you become an S-class mage, It was the first time I truly felt unbridled happiness."

"Really?" I asked a bit in shock that I would have helped him feel what I would consider a simple emotion. He gave me a slight smile as he started to talk.

"Ya...Just seeing you celebrate along with Natsu and the other...it made me feel happy. It was a warm and comfortable feeling in my chest that spread through most of my body. It was...nice."

After he was done talking, we just stood there for about a minute as I absorbed what he had said and he waited patiently for me to speak.

"...Why didn't you tell anyone this? Hell does Mom even know?"

"No, I never told Mom but I'm almost certain that she knows something is wrong. And as for why I never told...I guess I didn't consider it important."

"You never considered it important!" I shouted out in near anger, "Bish you're my brother! I and every single one of your little siblings look up to and care about you! If something was wrong then you should have told us and Mom!"

Bishop seemed taken aback by my outburst. He seemed to think it over for a few seconds before letting out another sigh, "Cana...I've lived with this problem for all my life. I got used to it and don't really care about it much. I would rather none of you worry about something that I've gotten over."

I bit my lower lip for a few seconds before speaking, "Maybe but I still would have liked to have known. At least tell the rest of your family about-"

"No."

I was taken aback by not just what he said by the resolute tone he gave while saying it. "Bish what do-"

"I said no Cana. Like I said it's not a problem. I would rather no one worry about me." He gave me a hard look while talking. He really didn't want anyone else to know, didn't he?

I clenched my teeth as I looked at him. Just from his face along I knew he wouldn't budge on this issue. It was the same face when he had to be a responsible brother and not let me do something stupid.

"...Fine. If you want to keep it a secret for now then I won't say anything. But if anything comes up, as a result, you are not just going to tell me about it but all of your family got it!?"

Bishop once more paused before letting out a third sigh and nodding his head. Once he had done that I stepped forward and gave him a hug. He seemed to stall out at the gesture before returning.

"I love you, Bish...You the best big brother I could ever ask for. Please promise to tell me if something is wrong ok?"

After a second, I heard him mumble "I promise" causing me to smile and hug him even harder.

I just hope he keeps that promise.

* * *

(Bishop's POV)

I couldn't help but stare at my door from the chair I was sitting in. After Cana had interrogated me, we had gone to the mansion where Mom told us it would be an hour before dinner was ready and I made my way to my room.

I immediately just sat in my room's reading chair and just stared at my closed door thinking about the conversation I had with Cana. It had taken me off guard her asking about my problem. I had hoped that she was just fine during the whole-body swapping incident and that things could just return to normal once everything was over. I guess that was just hopeful thinking.

While the conversation was over, I couldn't help the rather extreme feeling of guilt that was overcoming me. It's not like I had lied to her, I had long since come to terms with my little emotional problem and was fine with just ignoring it while I lived my life. It was the thing I hadn't told her that was getting to me.

The Whispers.

For a while, I had thought they had simply gone away or that the Keen incident was a one-off but that changed when I had laid eyes on the still at large Blade Mage. While I had been able to get ahold of them the fact that they were there was what concerned me.

Why mostly. Why were they there? Why did they appear!? I didn't have this problem in my previous life and I had lived for more than twenty years with that one. Did magic have something to do with it?

In the end, I had no idea and that legit scared me. After all, it isn't the dark that people are afraid of but rather the unknown things that lurked inside.

Should I have told Cana? Probably but I felt that the Whispers wouldn't be coming up soon, at least if I never saw the Blade Mage again. And even if they did, I could probably just control them like before. Cana and the rest of them had nothing to worry about.

Not with all the stuff that would be coming to face them.

"Dinner is ready." Mom's voice came over the inbuilt magical intercom system that the mansion had. Well, I said intercom system but, it was just a bunch of pipes that went all over the house with enchantments on them to be used as an intercom system.

After a few seconds of debating, I got up and made my way to the dining room hoping to have a nice meal with my family. All I had to do was give it some time and I would forget about today. I would forget about the body-swapping, I would forget about the conversation, and I would forget about my promise to Cana.

It was for the best.

* * *

I let out a sigh as my siblings talked around me...oh and Lucy was here too. It was about a week after the body changing incident and we all were currently coming back on the train from a small job. And by a small job, I really do mean small. It was D-ranked and the reward was only 500 jewels aka 5 dollars. It had been posted because a lighthouse worker saw something scary in his lighthouse and refused to head back into it.

Apparently, he left a lamp on after he left and it fell over and due to the furniture, it ended up creating a shadow that vaguely looked like a t-rex head. That was what he was scared of. And by the time we were done, it was too late to head home so were forced to stay in a nearby town.

Ten hours of my life just wasted.

Lucy also seemed to agree as well, "I told you guys that none of you needed to come with me. I could have done it myself." She sounded as annoyed as I felt.

"Oh, come one Lucy! It was a fun little thing for our team to do! Besides, you invited Gray so I thought we all were invited to." Lucy let out an annoyed grumble at Natsu's words but said little more, already knowing that arguing about this with Natsu was just a waste of time.

It wasn't too long before we returned to Magnolia station and all of us proceed out and made our way to the guildhall all the while the other made light conversation. I was just keeping silent and keeping an eye on our surroundings.

I had noticed something was off with the citizens in town. Many of them were looking at us and whispering but not in the usual way they did. They were giving us concerned looks like and they were legit trying to keep from being heard rather than their normal loud barely whisper. Apparently, I wasn't the only one to notice as Gray commented about it.

"Hey, guys have you noticed all the looks we're getting?" The others paused in their talks and looked around.

"Now that you mention it, Bro, something does seem to be up," Natsu stated as he scratched the back of his head.

"Ya Flame-brain is right. And the whispering is getting to me too what do you guys think." Erza was the one to talk next.

"It his strange. Maybe the guild can tell us what-" Erza abruptly stopped both talking and walking as she started ahead in shook. I and the others soon join her.

The guild building was a mess. Dozens of iron pillars had been shoved into the top and sides of the guild making the building almost look like a big porcupine.

We just stood there staring at the damaged guild building. The others were too shocked to speak while I was just taken in the scene and fighting off an annoyed sigh.

The Phantom Lord arc was here.

"What the hell happened here!" It was Natsu who shouted as his fist was set ablaze.

Before any of us could say something, it seems like Natsu's shout was heard from within the damaged building and an annoyed Mira came out of it. She seemed relieved to see us has her annoyed expression lightened up a bit at seeing us.

"Oh good, you guys are safe. Come inside the guild master can help explain what happened. We're using the basement as a common area while the first and second floor is damaged."

Despite my sibling's brimming questions, they stayed silent and we all followed Mira inside. We swiftly made our way to some stairs by the bar and made our way into the guild's basement. It was usually just used for storage but it had been made into a makeshift common area with tables and chairs being placed all around along with a poorly made job board put into the corner.

A large number of guild members littered the basement and many of them looked towards us upon our entrance and visibly looked relieved to see us. Wither this is from the thought that we were not attackers or that we were well-known guild members I don't know.

The Guild Master was sitting with his eyes closed on some crates by a wall where a makeshift bar was made. He was drinking from a large mug and looked slightly drunk but that wasn't enough to make the subtle anger that laced his face.

"Guild Master the Vern family and Lucy are back." Upon hearing Mira's words Makarov open his eyes and looked relieved to see us.

"Ahh good, then that means everyone is ok."

Instantly Natsu was the first to speak up, "Gramps! What the hell happened here!"

Mira was the one to answer as Makarov was too busy drinking from his mug. "We got attacked obviously," She said annoyed before calming down and continuing, "It happened at night so luckily no one was harmed. We were worried for you all but it looks like were worried for nothing. As for who attacked us, a note was left and is had...Phantom Lord's guild symbol."

"Phantom Lord?" Asked Lucy slightly confused. It was Gray that explained it to her.

"They're another top guild like us. They were considered the number one guild for the longest time before we took the title from them although there is still a big debate going on if on which of our guilds is stronger. That said ever since we took the title, we've had a big rivalry going on. It's a big deal if they were the ones to do this.

"Then why are we just sitting around here instead of heading over there and paying them back!?" I decided to answer Natsu's question.

"Because conflict between the guilds is strictly forbidden. What Phantom Lord did here is just barely not crossing those lines. And that's if they really did it instead of someone just blaming them."

"No," Said Makarov as he finished his alcohol, "From all the damage and how it was done it has to be Gajeel Redfox. He's a Dragon Slayer just like you Natsu but an Iron Dragon one instead of Fire Dragon. He's the only one who could have done this and he's one of Phantom Lord's five S-class mages."

Natsu seemed to calm down a bit after hearing my words and hearing about another Dragon Slayer magic wielder but anger still hadn't left him completely. "But we can't just let them do this! They nearly destroyed our guild building!"

"Exactly Natsu," I said, "They destroyed our building. But no guild member was harm. I like this building to but it's still just a building. It can be repaired and we have plenty of jewels to do so. Besides, we've been working so hard to get back in the Magic Consul's good graces and a guild war would destroy all of that."

"It's just like your Big Brother says Natsu," Stated Makarov, "Not to mention that Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail are the two biggest guilds in Fiore. If we were small-time guilds then maybe the council wouldn't pay too much attention to a conflict but not between the two of us. One of the reasons that Fiore as been able to stay out of all the wars on Earthland is because of Fiore's strong guilds. A fight between the two biggest is going to attract some unwanted attention from the other kingdoms."

With all that said Natsu seemed to have finally gotten a good grasp on the situation, we were in. "Fine! I guess I understand why we're not doing anything but I don't like it."

Makarov nodded his head at Natsu's comment before speaking. "I don't like it either Lad but this is for the best. Now with all that said, I'm having all the guild members stay the night with other members for safety. I'd like to think that Phantom Lord wouldn't go so far as to attack one of us but better safe than sorry. I was hoping Lucy could stay with you all at your home."

It was Gray who near-instantly spoke, "That's fine. She's more than welcome to stay the night."

Everyone else voiced their agreement with the Ice-make mage while I just nodded my head. Eventually, the others dispersed leaving only me and the Guild Master. Mira came by to take his empty mug and give him a full one but before he took a drink from it, he looked towards me and spoke.

"You got a question for me lad?"

I wait for a few seconds as I considered my next words. "What if one of us gets attacked?"

The Guild Master paused at my words before looking at me once more with a raised eyebrow. "You really got to ask that Lab? You've been here long enough to know the answer."

"You know the consul won't have it," I stated, "Even if Phantom Lord deals the first blow, they are still going to force the war to end and punish both sides."

"That may be Lab," Makarov paused in sentence and looked right into my eyes before continuing, "But could you truly tell me you wouldn't do something if Cana, Gray or the rest of them were attacked and hurt?"

I didn't say anything and after about a minute just walked away. He was right if something were to happen to my family I wouldn't care about any rules of laws.

Someone was going to be broken.

I guess this just meant I had to make sure nothing happened then.

Simple enough.

* * *

I made sure to wait by the stairs leading up to the first floor. I had been there for hours and as people started to leave, I made sure to place a "**Vanish**" centered on a single person in each group who was heading home. I put in enough magic to make it last an hour which should be plenty of time for them to get home. Sure, it took a good chuck out of my Magic Core but if it prevents a war then it was more than worth it.

"Hey Bish," Said Cana as she and the rest walked to the stairs, "Were heading home. You are coming?"

I shook my head before absentmindedly speaking, "No go ahead. I'll just put a Vanish over me or something before I leave."

They seemed a bit concerned at my choice but trusted me enough to make my own choices and left. I made sure to put a "**Vanish**" on Cana, I even put enough it to make it last for two rather than just one hour.

It was only an hour or two after that when Levy and her group were the last ones to leave. Has they said goodbye to me I placed a "**Vanish**" on Levy and let out a sigh once they were gone. Just as I myself was just about to leave I was abruptly interrupted by Makarov who appeared out of nowhere.

"Staying rather late Lad. Anything you want to tell?" Despite the question, the knowing smile on his face told me that he very much knew what I had been doing.

"Just didn't really feel like heading home. Though I guess I'll be heading out now though. Be safe Guild Master." With that said, I started making my way out.

"Thanks, lad. Good to see how much you've changed since joining." I paused at his words before shaking my head and making my way out. I'd like to say that I was only doing this because I didn't want to get involved in some stupid guild war.

But that would be a lie.

How things have changed…

Either way, I once more started making my way out of the building. Soon I was slowly walking along the path home while enjoying the rather nice-looking night. The sky had no clouds in it and gave a perfect view of the sea of stars that existed beyond the confines of this planet. Light pollution wasn't that big of a thing now and as a result, the sky was still rather clear at night.

Just simply another difference between this world and my old one. After nearly 23 years in this world, I had simply gotten used to the fact that I would never see my old world. Not that I had a lot of connections to it. Near no friends, parents that were too into work to remember they had a kid half the time, and working on a degree I had no idea what to use for.

Ya I didn't have much to miss, did I?

Matters little now though. No use crying over spilled milk.

I stopped paying attention to the stars and continued along my way home. I was a little over halfway there when I heard something.

"**Iron Dragon's Club**"

I had a second before I felt an immense amount of pain on my right side and for that single second the only thing I could think was 'I forgot to use Vanish on myself, did I?'

The iron club collided with my body on the right side and rammed me into the stone wall on my left that covered a wall of dirt that stopped my accelerations. My right and to a bit of a lesser extent my left hurt like hell, pain-filled my head as I rolled off my stomach and onto my back but before I could do much more I as struck again.

"**Iron Dragon's Stomp**"

Another creation of iron impacted me, this time my stomach but that wasn't all. It hit me again and again, each time giving me barely a second to respond before failing and being hit again. After about a dozen hits it hit once more and stop.

I finally had time to do something besides trying to not yell in pain. With the break, I let out a harsh cough, which I felt blood come out as well, and pried my eyes open to look at the person with their foot still on my stomach.

Gajeel Redfox stood there in all his glory. His extremely long hair blowing in a light breeze and his light punk rock outfit shone in the moonlight. His face was etched into a wide grin as he looked down on me.

"About time I found a Fairy to have some fun with and the Fairies' Gatekeeper on top of that. Aren't I lucky." While saying this he raised a fist and cocked his arm back before speaking out a spell.

"**Iron Dragon's Stamp**"

His right arm from his elbow to his fist turned once more into an iron pillar with the Phantom Lord's symbol on the very end. The same end that was aiming right for my chest.

I attempted to do something, either move or cast an illusion but before I could do either he reached down with his left arm and grabbed my shirt's collar before roughly pulling back. My suit vest was forced apart at the buttons were pulled off and a large chunk of my shirt was ripped out, revealing my bare chest.

Not even a second later I let out a pained yell as an iron pillar end impacted my chest and pull back. I could already see blood coming out of the now engraved Phantom Lord symbol on my chest. Gajeel let out a laugh.

"Hahahahaha now that's done I can mess around with you a bit more before putting you somewhere on display. I was thinking that tree in the center of town. Looks like a good place-"

That was all he was able to say as he had finally given me enough time to truly react. To cast an illusion.

"**Shattering Light**" I flung my left arm forward and a blinding light and deafening sound emitted from it. It was enough to get Gajeel's foot off me as he held his arms to his ears and slammed close his eyes.

"**Vanish**" I completely disappeared and after a few seconds of thinking cast another Illusion.

"**Mirror Image**" Gajeel finally opened his eyes in time to see a false me running away.

"HEY! Come back here you little Fairy!" and just like that he was off following a fake me. After a few seconds, I let out a breath of relief only to wince in pain at said breath. My entire torso hurt. Both my right and left sides ached, my chest was still very much in pain and my stomach felt like it was on fire. Even breath I took was causing me light pain.

Despite all of this I forced myself up. I couldn't just stay down. After another thought, I used my Requip magic and pulled out a red potion from my hammerspace and quickly down it. A light feeling of relief filled my body before quickly disappearing and pain fill it once more but not as much as before as my large magic supply help the potion work.

I thought about pulling out some Stone Flesh as well but most of the damage was done bluntly and I needed my movement right now. I found my vision flashing black as I forced myself forward, down the path I had been taking before.

I needed to find help but it wasn't too long before I realized that I wouldn't make it home. I had always been a bit frailer than my guildmates and family, it was the reason why I avoided taking damage and hid behind illusions whenever I could. I could still take a good few hits but Gajeel had given me more than a good few and then some.

Just as I was debating where to go, I noticed a house around the corner that I recognized.

Macao's house.

I pushed myself forward toward the house, hearing voices from inside as I got closer. Eventually, I got to the front door and gave it two decently loud knocks. I had wanted to give it a third knock but found most of my strength leave me as I grabbed onto the wall to the side of the door in order to keep myself up, my vision rapidly fading in and out at this point.

I heard the talking stop and after a few seconds, I heard footsteps get louder as they come towards the door. The door opened to reveal a smiling Romeo.

"Hello! How can I help-" He stopped as he seemed to finally take in what was in front of him? Inside I could see Macao and Wakaba sitting at a table in the somewhat visible living room. Besides them was Macao's wife Alexis, who was a somewhat short pale woman with long light blond hair and was currently in a casual blue dress. All three of them were also looking my way and went pale at my current condition.

I made to speak but at that moment the rest of my strength left me and I fell forward to the right of Romeo. The last thing I saw before my vision went to black was Romeo's rapidly paling face and Macao running towards the door.

Both had a horrified expression on their faces.

* * *

**AN: And so it begins. Simply a little heart to heart between Bishop and Cana while establishing his problem to her and the beginning of the Phantom Lord Arc. For the record, in an actual fight between Gajeel and Bishop, I feel like Bishop could win but it would be a decently close fight. That said what happens in this chapter wasn't a fight, it was Gajeel ambushing Bishop and literally stomping him into the ground before he could really react.**

**Thanks once again to ****volfwildman for being a Beta. This week's shoutout goes to Le055Lion for his review, thanks man for the compliment.**

**Do you know what's worst then airplane food? My crippling depression as I lay awake in bed at night wondering what I'm doing with my life, why am I writing some dumb fanfiction, why am I trying to get a career I'm probably going to hate, why am I just wasting away my life doing nothing and will ultimately die and be forgotten...OH ummmmmmm...leave a review why don't cha (jazz hands) :).**

**Have a great day.**

* * *

**P a treon . com (slash) BETAsatchel**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned something like that?**

**Beta Reader: volfwildman**

**Cover Art by KegiSpringfield**

* * *

(Cana's POV)

I was worried. Very worried.

Bishop hadn't come home last night, that didn't make me too worried. Bishop was an adult and could choose to be out if he wanted but what was truly worrying me and the rest of my siblings along with Lucy was what had happened just a dozen or so minutes ago. During breakfast, Erza's communication lacrimal had gotten a message from Mira.

She had simply said "Come to the guild now. Bishop's hurt."

We had all but abandoned breakfast and headed straight to the guild. Mom, unfortunately, had to work so she had left to after making breakfast so she was unaware of the situation although maybe that was for the better. She had been getting on in her years and the last thing she needed now was stress adding onto her age.

It wasn't long before we got to the guild and instantly, I could tell something was wrong. Everyone was on the main floor despite the damages and there was a general air of both anger and sadness. Some of the members looked towards us when we got here and had pitying looks upon seeing us but many others kept their eyes on a doorway that leads to the back. It leads to the guild's little medical room we kept for emergency.

Near instantly we all moved to the doorway and upon looking in I saw something that made my blood run cold.

Bishop was laying on one of the beds in the corner of the room. He had his chest bared which showed off all the bandages that were wrapped around him, many were stained red. Above him stood Porlyusica as she worked on applying salve and other medical things on to my brother. Beside her sat Makarov with a frightening neutral look on his face as he waited for the old lady to finish. I could also see Macao and Wakaba sitting off to the side on one of the beds.

Once we entered the room Natsu made to speak but Makarov instantly held up his hand to my little brother silencing him before he could speak. With that gesture done we waited in silence for almost a minute before human-hating human seemed to finish her work.

"Well," Said the Guild Master. His tone was just as frighteningly neutral as his face.

Porlyusica turned to him and spoke, "He's lucky, he seemed smart enough to drink one of those horrid red potions before he passed out. Horrible and industrialized little things but they get the job done. His rather large Magic Core also helped the potion get a jumpstart on the healing process. Between that and all the herbs, I've applied he should be mostly healed by tomorrow although I would suggest keeping him in bed until at least the day after tomorrow."

She paused after saying all of this and gave Makarov a studying looks before speaking once more. "I saw that symbol on his chest Makarov. Are you going to do what I think you're going to do?"

Each word said was causing chills down my neck and back. If she was talking about what I think she's talking about then that means we would be facing off against a certain guild soon. I hope I was wrong.

The Guild Master looked towards the old lady and with the same neutral expression and tone as before spoke. "Do you really need to ask Porly? You were a Fairy once, you know what comes next."

Once more chills run down my spine at the master of the guild's words. Porlyusica just shakes her head and makes her way out, "Just be careful your old fool. If I have to heal you then you're not going to hear the end of it from me."

And with those words, she left the room and as she left my line of sight, I assumed the guild too. Once she was gone I and the others turned out full attention once more unto Makarov who was looking at my brother with his neutral expression although I could see rage simmering to the surface. He soon turned to use once more and spoke, "Ok you lot head to the common room, I'll explain it to everyone at once."

None of us argued as we filtered out of the room and found a table for me and my siblings to sit at. Lucy had joined us too and Macao along with Wakaba both stood to the side as the Guild Master jumped up to the damaged bar and looked upon all the guild members.

"I'm sure your all wondering what happened," He began, "I'll cut straight to the point. Bishop Vern, The Gatekeeper of Fairy Tail was attacked by a member of Phantom Lord."

Noise near exploded form the members as questions upon questions were asked before the Makarov held up his hand once more and silenced everyone. He then pointed to Elfman who had his hand up, wither this was a quirk of his gentlemanliness or him just being smart enough to understand that if he wanted to speak, he would need the master's permission to do so first I'm not sure.

"How could someone do this to Sir Bishop. I mean he's never been one of the most powerful members, at least in terms of physical strength but he could give anyone here a good fight with his illusions." At Elfman's question, the guild master let out a sigh before answering.

"Were not sure yet but we believe he got ambushed by Black Steel Gajeel. He attacked him after Bishop left late at night. I guess he didn't give Bishop much of a chance to use his illusions to fight back and by the time he was able to, he was already very injured."

Once Makarov ended his words another hand shot up, this time it was Levy. Once the Guild Master nodded his head towards her, she spoke, "Why as he at the guild so late? I thought it was weird when I saw him standing by the door when me, Droy and Jet left."

Makarov seemed to contemplate this question for a few seconds as he looks at us. Soon he once more let out a sigh and spoke, "Tell me. Did any of you noticed something strange when you all went home together? Like you were being ignored by people?"

There was a light mumble upon us as I heard several people talk about something like that happening. It quieted down when the Guild Master for a third time held up his hand and spoke, "That would be due to Bishop. He stayed by the door for hours and put illusions on people to protect them on their way home. I guess he was so busy doing that he forgot about himself."

Silence rang out as everyone absorbed what was just said. Bishop was by no means loved by the guild, I knew this very well. Even after he finally stopped ignoring everyone, he kept social interaction to a minimum. That said he was still a well-respected member of the guild. Someone that the rest of the guild at the very least looked up to for how far he had gotten with his illusions.

I guess the thought that he would go out of his way to make sure the guild was safe was a tad bit shocking to most, even though I knew that Bish was just as loyal to this guild as me and the rest of our family.

Eventually, the silence was broken by Loke, "So what are we going to do?"

Everyone stopped there contemplation and laid their eyes on the Guild Mater once more as he took a deep breath and gave us a determined look.

"Well, I'm going to head to Logtown where their main branch is and... show them why messing with one of mine is a bad idea. Anyone who wants to join me is welcome but I will not think less of you for staying. I know-."

Before he could finish everyone in the guild stood up. Each and everyone one of use started checking or equipment and magic. "You think that anyone of is just going to sit here and twiddle our fingers after one of our family has been hurt, old man." This was said by Alzack as he checked his guns. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Mira was the next to speak up, "I'll be staying here. Unfortunately, I still don't have all my magic back under control and Bishop will need someone to look after him."

After a second Lucy also spoke, "I'll stay here too… I'm not that strong, I'll just slow you guys down. Besides, I'm sure Mira could use the help." Mira nodded her head at Lucy words.

Personally, I thought she was more than strong enough to take down any of those Phantom Lord bastards but I'm not one to judge, just meant that there was more for me to take care of. I hope I can get a good hit or two on this Gajeel but from the look that Natsu had I had a feeling he wouldn't leave much for me.

Makarov paused as he looked over all of us and smile. He let out a little chuckle and shook his head before once more looking at more. "That was foolish of me to think you all wouldn't want this as much as me, wasn't it? Well then let's be off then."

The Guild Master paused as he finally allowed the rage to surface and a look of pure wrath overtook his face as a bright yellow aura surrounded him. To anyone else, he would be a terrifying sight. But to his guild and family, he was a beacon of hope that erased any doubts I and most likely anyone else had about what we were going to do to Phantom Lord. And as we ready to move Makarov spoke one last time.

"It's about time we show our rivals what happens when you mess with our family!"

* * *

(Phantom Lord 3rd Person POV)

The main branch of the Phantom Lord guild was having a little party right now. Gajeel had just come back a few hours ago and announced what he had done and soon after the guild had started a little party to celebrate. People were drinking and eating as they celebrated the little victory, they had over their rivals at Fairy Tail.

"Hahahaha I'm glad Gajeel was able to show those fairies just how powerful Phantom Lord is! It won't be long now before the council realizes their mistake and gives us back the title of number one guild!" Said a tall lanky man in a Hawaiian t-shirt and short.

"I tell you, Fred, that those fairies had what was coming to them! Phantom Lord worked hard to get to where we are today and they just come out of nowhere and take not just our title but so many of our jobs too! I heard that the guild was even having trouble keeping up with all it's expensive with the lack of money from jobs." Stated a short blond woman in a red polka dot dress.

"Ya man, I even heard the Jose was told that he might be forced to close one or two of our branches! I feel bad for our Guild Master. I mean his grandfather and father built up this guild, he's got a lot on his shoulders to keep it running. But it should be easier after what Gajeel did to those fairies, they can't accept jobs with their guildhall in that state." Replied the newly named Jeff.

"But don't you think Gajeel went a bit too far dude? I mean trashing their guild is one thing but doing what he did to one of their members is another. I don't like those fairies either but we're all still apart of the Guilds of Fiore. Hell, even Jose seemed to be a bit upset with that part." Said a husky fellow with a yellow-red striped shirt and blue jeans.

"I mean maybe man. I guess branding someone with our symbol is taking it too far. But the rest I don't disagree with. Like I said those fairies have been taking some good jobs from us. I was hoping to take my girlfriend on a trip to Enca, weird little kingdom but she loves the stuff from there and I can't because of all the trouble I've had with getting some good jobs to pay for it. What about you, dude?" Said Jeff as he continued his conversation with his friends.

While these and several other members were discussing what Gajeel had done to Fairy Tail the Iron Dragon Slayer himself was up in the rafters munching on some iron scrap. He had been up there since his talk with Phantom Lord's Guild Master Jose Porla, a tall man with a black ponytail and mustache with long sides. The man had at first been rather happy with Gajeel for what he had done to Fairy Tail, especially considering a recent job request from a certain wealthy man but his tone had changed when he heard what Gajeel had done to The Gatekeeper of Fairy Tail.

The Guild Master had pulled the Iron Dragon Slayer to the side and lightly scolded him for what he had done to the Fairy Tail guild member. Gajeel had been rather confused through most of the scolding but from what he could gather he didn't like him going that far over the law as well as something to deal with Fairy Tail's response.

Gajeel himself didn't put too much thought into it, he had never been much of a thinker and more of a fighter. But what had been plaguing his mind had been what Jose had said when he walked away from the Slayer, "What will you all do when I'm gone?"

The Guild Master had whispered it to himself but Gajeel's enhanced hearing heard it and he found himself not like what the Master had said. From the sad tone, it almost sounded like...like he was going to be gone soon. That thought sent shivers down Gajeel's back. Jose had given him a home and something to fight for. Phantom Lord wouldn't be the same without him.

While Gajeel was in thought the party below him was still going on. But for one member it was to end early has Jeff the Phantom Lord mage was trying to make his way out.

"Oh, come on Jeff you can't leave now! We're partying man!" Stated the husky mage.

Jeff just gave them a sad smile, "Sorry dudes but I got a date with my girlfriend. I can't be late, not for her man. She the love of my life. Don't worry if this party keeps going on, I might be able to be back tonight to continue. See you guys later."

With a wave towards his friends, Jeff made his way to the door but just as he was about to open it and head out, he heard a loud thump from outside. "What the-" Jeff started saying before the doors to the building were blasted off their hinges with Jeff being sent into a wall from as a result.

Don't worry about Jeff though, the injuries he got would have his girlfriend take care of him for the next few days and by the time he recovered he would ask her to marry him and the two would live rather happily together, even have four kids. It was the rest of Phantom Lord that would need to be worried about.

The dust from the explosion withered away to reveal to the Phantom Lord guild who was at their doorstep. Makarov, who was already slightly used his Giant Magic to be a rather tall nine feet pulled his fist back from where he had punched the door open. Behind him was the rest of the Fairy Tail Guild, each of them with a rather angry look on their faces as they had their magic ready for battle.

"To mess with our Guild Building is one thing Phantom! But to hurt one of my own...You'll see what happens to those that harm one of my children!" And with that, the battle had begun.

* * *

(3rd Person Battle POV)

The battle between Fairies and Phantoms began with a bang as the two sides collided with each other. Magics of all kinds were on display, Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Wand, Requip, Sword, Gun, Bow, and many more were used to battle. Hell, there was one man that had his body cut up into pieces as said pieces were flying randomly around the battlefield hitting people.

"Hahahaha bow little Fairies! Bow before my Body Cut Up magic. Hahaha-" And his little speech was ended there by Elfman as he hit the man's floating head with his Stone Fist. The head was sent towards the wall as the rest of the body quickly recomposed itself under it just before he hit the wall and blacked out.

"Look out guys! It The Gentlemen Beast Elfman!" Stated a random man in a dress before Elfman brought his stone hand around and sent him flying as well.

Afterward, Elfman took a moment to straighten his tie and wipe some dust off his shoulder as he glared at the Phantom Lord mages around him. "Such uncultured and unsophisticated filth. I will make sure, with my honor as a gentleman on the line, that you all pay for what happened to Sir Bishop!"

And with that, he launched himself into a crowd of mages and went at them. He wasn't alone as other Fairy Tail mages were showing the mages of Phantom Lord just how upset they were by what their S-class mage had done. Alzack and Bisca were raining hell down a group of mages with their Gun magic. Levy was throwing words like fire and bomb at any Phantom Lord mage she could find while Droy's plants where ensnaring mages and Jet was running down others. Laki was letting loss her confusingly named Wood Make creations upon any Phantom unlucky enough to get close.

The most damage being done was by two mages. Erza was in her Heaven's Wheel Armor and was throwing sword after sword at large groupings of Phantoms. One mage had tried to use his Flying magic to crash into her and take her down but when he got close, she simply summoned a hammer and used it sent him crashing down into the floor. The other mage was Cana as she had her Full House rapidly spinning around her, both protecting her and attacking any mages she got close to. She was also throwing cards like no tomorrow as she threw fire, ice, earth, wind, and lighting infused cards at the unlucky opponents.

Off to the side, Reedus was unleashing wave after wave of colorful attacks at his Phantom Lord opponent as he made use of his Pict magic. Wakaba was using his Smoke magic to let loss a barrage of smoky fist on two mages he was fighting and before an enemy mage could attack him from behind Macao hit said enemy with a spear of purple fire that sent him into unconscious. Vijeeter was using his Dancing Magic to take out mage after mage as he dances along the battlefield with deadly grace. All in all, Fairy Tail was rather destroying Phantom Lord.

Not to say that there weren't some Phantom Lord's mages were putting up a good fight but the guild's greatest strength has always been in their rather large number. Members such as Sue with her Mirror magic and Boze with his Sound magic were putting up a particularly good fight as the two support each other against a group of Fairies that were trying to overwhelm them. Other than that most of the Phantom mages were resilient enough to keep fighting even after taking good hit or two. But without any of their S-class mages down helping and supporting them, they were quickly finding themselves overwhelmed by the greater quality mages from Fairy Tail. As for said S-class mages?

One, Black Steel Gajeel was looking on from the rafter on the high ceiling. He couldn't help but smile at the fighting, while he was annoyed at his comrades being beaten, he couldn't help the feeling he was getting. The feeling that he was going to finally get a good fight after so long. He saw the Fairy Tail Guild Master his way to the door that led to the stairs, going as far as to say that he was going to find Jose and telling The Fairy Queen to keep charge.

With Makarov gone Gajeel as about to jump down into the fighting itself and help his fellow Phantoms until he was interrupted.

"Hey!" The shout made Gajeel look to the side and see Natsu being held by Happy as the two floated next to him, "Are you Gajeel!?"

Gajeel had to take a moment to just take in the odd scene before him. Someone was just next to him in the air, being held up by a blue cat with wings. Eventually, though he regained his composer and grinned, "Ya I'm Gajeel and from the looks of it, you're the Summer Fairy Natsu right? Well-"

And that was about as far as he got before Natsu launched himself off Happy with his fist flaming and threw a punch at Gajeel. The Iron Dragon Slayer was surprised and was just able to bring an arm up to block the attack. Unfortunately, the strength of the attack was enough to break the wooden rafter Gajeel was standing on and send the Iron Slayer crashing to the ground.

"God damn Summer! I was at least hoping-" Once again Gajeel was stopped as Natsu came crashing down on him and forced the Iron Slayer to dodge to the side. But not a second later Natsu rushed his opponent and unleashed a barrage of flaming punches. Gajeel was forced to hold his arms out in front of him and turn then iron to block the punches. But even with the iron hands, he felt blow after blow which ended with one major punch that sent Gajeel sliding all the way back to one of the guild's walls.

"Ok, this is getting old! I-" He stopped with wide eyes as he saw Natsu taking a deep breath, something that Gajeel knew meant. Not a second too soon Gajeel also took a deep breath as Natsu unleashed his attack.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar**" A beam of fire was released from Natsu mouth but not a second later Gajeel released something of his own.

"**Iron Dragon's Roar**" Another beam, this one made of small bits of iron, was unleashed from Gajeel's mouth at it meets the fire one in the middle of the two Slayers. A gale storm was whipped up around the clash as the two refused to give any ground as the two clashed. The beam struggle was even forcing a few Faeries and Phantoms to hold onto the ground to prevent them from being sent flying.

Eventually, the Roars lessened until they disappeared as the two Slayers too deep breaths in order to refill their empty lungs. Gajeel as the first to recover as he glared at Natsu, "What the fuck did I do to make you so angry! I mean-"

"**Ice-Make: Ice Hammer**" a large hammer made of ice appeared and instantly smacked down on the Iron Dragon Slayer who was forced onto his stomach from the blow. Natsu had a slight look of surprise on his face as Gray came up from behind him with a vicious smile on his face.

"Sorry, Bro I couldn't help it. He was open and well... I can't let you have all the fun with the guy that hurt our brother, can I?" Natsu shook his head a little and chuckled before responding.

"Naaa I can't blame you. In fact, now that I think about it, I feel like this would be a great time for some sibling bonding. You go for his legs and I am for the face?" The smile Gray gave him was all the confirmation he needed.

When Gajeel got up he found himself faced with two powerful opponents, both viciously grinning at him as they prepared their magic. The Iron Slayer was a bit nervously from this, he had never fought someone who fought even more aggressively than he did, let alone two of them.

He found himself regretting the fact that he was the only S-class Phantom Lord fighting here right now. Totomaru had been delayed from the job he was coming back from. Sol and Juvia was on that mission that Jose had given them for if Fairy Tail left the guild to attack them. And Aria was here but he was in the upper levels in order to help with the Master's plan to deal with Makarov. He was all alone to deal with this and he didn't like the side glares that the other members of Fairy Tail were giving him, especially the ones from Cana and Erza.

Despite all of this he grinned and turned most of his upper body into iron scales as he got into a fighting stance, "Ok then! One, Two, Three or more! I'll take on all you little fairies if I have to!"

And as the battle continued, another member of Fairy Tail was about to find herself in trouble.

* * *

**AN: So fair warning I am changing Phantom Lord a bit. Mainly I'm just making some of their members have actual personalities rather than a living personality quirks, I'm looking at you, Sol! Basically I'm trying to make them feel more human but keep them in 'character' with what they were in the show. Other than that I am making some of the Element Four a bit more powerful to have them feel like actual S-class mages, again I'm looking at you, Sol!**

**Thanks once again to ****volfwildman for being a Beta. The man's got a new story out called "I Never Asked to be Born", a Loud House fic based on the Sin Kids AU. Fair warning it's a very mature story. ****This week's shoutout goes to iiDarkReaperz for his rather...uplifting review about my last reviewing joke. It was mostly a joke but it did make me feel much better.**

**Fanfiction is like a box of chocolates. One could be a shitty story where the main character is too perfect and nothing interesting happens. One could be a surprisingly funny and good story. And one could be fucking coconut, fuck you coconut! Anyway, reviewing any of these stories could make the ones that are great greater and the ones that are shit less shitty. So leave a reveal about how this story taste.**

**Have a great day.**

* * *

**P a treon . com (slash) BETAsatchel**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned something like that?**

**Beta Reader: volfwildman**

**Cover Art by KegiSpringfield**

* * *

(Lucy's POV)

I let out a sigh as I dragged some rumble into the designated trash area. When I had said I would stay behind and help Mira I didn't think I would be doing heavy lifting like this. I had just gotten back about an hour ago from getting some groceries for Mira and started helping her clean away some of the rumble in and around the guild.

Mira herself had left about fifteen minutes to get some medical stuff for the still unconscious Bishop which left me to slowly do some annoying heavy cleaning. Apparently, the Guild Master had already sent out some orders for some carpenters and other workers to rebuild the guild anew. Unfortunately for me, the Guild Master had decided to save some money by having the guild do the cleaning up rather than hire people to do that too.

That had been before the entire guild decided to go fight against Phantom Lord.

Now though it was just me and Mira and the She-Devil had decided to go ahead and get a head start on the clean with just the two of them. It was so hard! I was almost certain Mira was just having us do this to torture me or something. It didn't help that Mira could pick up large pieces of rumble like nothing.

I was just about to get back to work when I notice the sky getting rather dark. It wasn't even a couple seconds later when it started raining.

Oh, come on! The weather lacrima had said it would be a sunny day all day today. Way was life just messing with me at this point. Maybe I should have gone to Logtown with the rest of the guild.

I quickly make my way back inside and pull out a couple of buckets from the supply closet and start setting them about the guildhall, wherever some of the rain was dripping in from all the damage. I had just used up all my buckets and was about to head to the back to look for more when I heard something from outside.

"Drip, drip, drop." Said a feminine and near-emotionless tone.

I look towards the door to the guild and found it open with a lady coming in. She was a very good looking women with blue hair that curled at the bottom and a cylinder-like hat. She also wore a blue dress with fluffy fabric wrapped around her neck along with a simple white doll that was hanged around her neck. And finally, she held up a blue umbrella against the rather heavy rain.

"Sorry mam but the guild is closed right now. The building is damaged and most of the guild is out, can you come again later?" I stated, assuming she was either here for the bar or a mage looking to join the guild.

"Are you Lucy Heartfilla?" I felt shivers run down my spine at her words. Not only did she know my full name but the emotionless tone was just creepy as hell, even Bishop's usual neutral and cold tone didn't creep her out this much.

"How did you know that!?" I asked, trying my best to keep calm.

The blue lady stared at me for a few seconds before nodding and speaking once more. "I am Juiva of the Deep, one of Phantom Lord's Elemental Four. I am here on a job to bring you back with me."

My eyes widened at her words, from both the fact she was a member of Phantom Lord and what her mission was. Instantly I reached for my keys only to find nothing, and upon looking down I found them missing. "I am sorry Mademoiselle, but I just couldn't give you a chance to fight back, you could get hurt!"

The fancy foreign-sounding voice seemed to come from everywhere but I didn't have to look long as a fancy-dress man seemed to emerge from the ground next to Juvia. He had a bit of a long face with green upwards spiky hair and spiky mustache as well. He is wearing a very nice-looking red suit that had a very spiky collar and pants along with a white undershirt and red tie. The only other feature that stood out was his monocle and was a weird cape that was attached to his elbows.

He bent his body weirdly as he looked at me with a smile while dangling my keys from one of his fingers. "Oh, I am very sorry I forgot to introduce myself. How very ungentlemanly of me, where are my manners!? I am Monsieur Sol of the Land, member of the Elemental Four and Mademoiselle Juiva partner in this little job of ours."

I took a step back from the two. Why? Why had Phantom Lord sent not just one but two S-class mages for me? And why would they even want me?

Oh, what am I saying, of course, it had something to do with my Father. There no doubt in my mind he wants his daughter to stop playing mage and come home so he put out a job request to come get me or something. I guess Phantom Lord was simply the guild to accept it. Did they attack the guild just for me!? No that didn't matter right now, I need to deal with these two somehow.

Even against two S-class mages, I refused to give up and pull out the whip that Gray and Natsu and helped me pick out as a weapon. I had some training in it, from just practicing on my own to joining in on some of the Vern Family's training sessions but I knew even with it I had no hope of defeating these two without my keys. I was really starting to regret not taking Bishop's advice and learning a bit of Whip magic.

All three of us stood our ground as we stared each other down. I tried to keep a calm face as Juiva stared at me with an emotionless face and Sol just grin at me. I needed to do something now before they acted! Even if I went down, I was going down fighting like a true Fairy Tail mage!

With that thought, I took a step forward and prepared to attack when something happened.

"**Shattering Light**" A blinding light and ear-shattering noise filled the room and blinded both Juiva and Sol, causing the later to drop my keys but for some reason, it did work on me. Instantly I run over to my keys and pick them up just in time for whatever happened to the two to wear off. Juvia looked out my direction with a scowl and I prepared for her to attack only for her to start looking elsewhere like she was looking for something.

What the? But before I could do anything Sol spoke, "There! The Mademoiselle is making a run for it!"

I confusingly look to where Sol was pointing and was surprised to find another me running away out of town. "She must be too far; my monocle can't seem to get a read on her! Come Mademoiselle Juvia! We must not fail this mission from Maître Jose!"

And with that, the two Phantom Lord mages ran after the fake me. I just stood there dumbfounded as they and my clone disappeared out of sight as they left. It wasn't too long after that the rain disappeared too.

I just continued to stand there, unsure of what to do until I heard a voice come from behind me. "That makes three S-class Phantom Lord mages to be fooled by Shattering Light, Vanish and Mirror Image. People never think about if something is real or not before running off don't they?"

I swiftly turn around to see Bishop standing in the doorway that leads to the medical room. Well maybe standing was a bit generous. He had a hand on the door from that was helping him keep himself up and he was taking some deep breathes too. I also notice he seemed to have a bit of a pained expression on his face as well.

"Bishop! What are you doing up!?" I shouted as I made my way over to help him. He just waved me off but I did stay beside him just in case he needed the help.

"I'm fine...ok maybe I'm not a hundred percent but good enough for now. Besides, last time I checked I was the Gatekeeper of Fairy Tail. What kind of gatekeeper would I be if I just let some enemy mages walking in here and take one of our own." Despite phrasing it like a joke he kept his neutral tone, which just made it funnier for me as I couldn't help the small chuckle that came from my mouth.

"Fine but you should still be in bed! You're just aggravating your injuries by moving about." He let out a sigh at my words.

"Lucy I'm fine. A bit of walking could be good for me. It can-" "Bishop." He was stopped by a rather calm voice that came from the door.

There standing in the doorway was Mira with a bag of medical supplies. She was staring right out the Bishop with a rather scary calm look. "I'm only going to say this once today. Get in your fucking bed or else I'll make you get in it."

Bishop paused as he looked at Mira, he seemed to contemplate his next words while I just tried to not make myself noticed by the very scary lady. Eventually, he spoke, "Mira-" "NOW!"

And Bishop promptly turned around and made his way back to his bed, using the furniture in the room for support. I would have laugh had I not been so scared. Once he was in bed Mira made her way over to him with the supplies but stopped beside me spoke in a far too nice tone.

"Lucy be a dear and clean up those buckets, please. I have a patient to help heal." I quickly nod my head and Mira went into the room as I went to collect the now useless buckets.

But while doing so I couldn't help but remember what Juiva had said. About the job to bring me back...maybe it was time I told everyone about who I really am.

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

Makarov was destroying everything just by him walking through the halls of the Phantom Lord's guild. Slowly but surely, he made his way up the guild building, ignoring anything in his way as he single-mindedly marched forward.

In hindsight, he really should have asked one of the Phantom Lord mooks where the Guild Master office is because he spent a good ten minutes wandering around the second and third floor before finding a large spiral staircase that lead up the center tower of the guild. Later it made the mages of Phantom Lord wonder why he felt like destroying their kitchen, bathrooms and storage room.

But with his objective insight, Makarov made his way up the stairs, taking care to not destroy them so he could climb them. It wasn't long before he got to the top floor which appeared to be a waiting area that leads to another room. It didn't take much for Fairy Tail's Master to understand what the other room was for.

Makarov once more used his destructive aura as he slammed open the doors to Jose's office. Said man was sitting in a throne-like chair looking at his slowly marching fellow Wizard Saint. Jose himself kept calm as Makarov got closer, creating some serious damage to the room as he did so.

Despite his calm demeanor, Jose wasn't as calm as he let on. Originally, he wanted to have a hologram to confront Makarov with but after Sol and Juiva report back their unfortunate failure he had to decide it was best to be here in person to talk with his fellow Guild Master.

"Jose! Why have you attacked Fairy Tail! Not just our building but one of my own children as well! WHY!" At Makarov's powerful and angry tone Jose found himself once more annoyed with Gajeel.

The Phantom Lord Guild Master had wanted Fairy Tail to attack yes. But he also knew that Makarov wasn't a mage to take lightly, and that wasn't when he was mad and ready to bash someone's face in. All of this would have been much better had Gajeel just roughed up the Gatekeeper a little and not branded him, at least then Jose wouldn't be faced with a Makrov ready to punch him.

Jose knew he need to be delicate here, he needed to buy time for his plan to work. So, with that thought in mind, Jose gave his fellow Wizard Saint a serious look as he spoke in a professional tone. "I do apologize for what Gajeel did to your guild member. I told him to destroy the guild and do a little bit more just to tip the scales but branding another living being with the Phantom Lord' symbol was too far."

Upon hearing Jose's words Makarov let his aura die down but kept his suspicions which he showed with his narrowed eyes. "But you admit to ordering a member of your guild to attack us. Why!? You know the council will not have this. Does the spot have Foire's number one guild truly matter that much to you!?"

Jose took his time to answer Makrov's question, even going so far as to physically do stuff such as sigh and investigate the distance for a few seconds. Eventually, he answered in a resigned but strong tone, "There are just some things you don't know Makarov. What I do is simply for the good of the Phantom Lord Guild. Unfortunately for you, that involves removing Fairy Tail. And has for the council...if things go the way I hope they do then the council will happily let Phantom Lord go on with its existence."

Makarov found himself confused by Jose's words. Even if Fairy Tail would be whipped out the council wouldn't let Phantom Lord go free. There would be some serious punishment. The little Wizard Saint found himself wondering just what his fellow Saint had planned.

But in the end, it didn't matter, Jose had ordered the attack on the guild so Makarov would reply in kind. With that thought, the Fairy Tail Guild Master steel his expression and spoke once more. "I don't know what your planning Jose but if you intend to get rid of Fairy Tail then I will stop you here and now!"

Jose responded by standing up from his chair and looking at Makarov. He did spend a few seconds looking behind the man before returning his gaze to his fellow Guild Master and speaking once more. "I see...well then Makarov let me tell you this. I do rather dislike you, that meeting those few years ago is still rather fresh in mind but...I respect you as a fellow Wizard Saint, goodbye."

With that said Jose moved his right arm forward and point his hand to Makarov, a dark purple magic circle appearing on it as he does so. Makarov, who had been once more confused by what Jose had said for a few seconds, prepared for whatever the Phantom Lord Guild Master would throw at him.

Unfortunately for Makarov, Jose wasn't the one he should have prepared for.

"So sad….so much sorrow. For on this day a great man shall fall." Makarov's eyes widened as he heard a voice from behind him.

With a swift turn, Makarov was greeted with a rather tall and large man with a large green coat, a loss pale red shirt with a collar that covers the neck and large baggy shorts. He had no visible hair with a big green top hat covering the top of his head and a white blindfold covering his eyes that had streams of tears running down them. Other than that, he had a blue with white strips priest-like stole hanging off his next and a weird red skull necklace.

This was Aria of the Heavens. Phantom Lord's greatest S-class mage and he had Makarov right where he wanted him.

"**Metsu**"

Before Makarov could react, the air around him glowed and attacked him. He let out a pained yell as the air seemed to reach into him and drag away his magic, scattering it to the winds. Before long Makarov was completely drained of magic, something that had proven very painful due to the old man's large amount of magic. With his body now slightly green from his magic exhaustion, he fell to the ground which gave way and allowed the once-powerful Wizard Saint to fall right back to the first floor.

Aria gave out a sob of sadness at the sight while Jose just gave a stoic look at the hole where Makarov had been.

This was necessary for him to save Phantom Lord.

* * *

(3rd Person Battle POV)

"**Iron Dragon's Club**" Gajeel shouted as he swung his extending iron pillar forearm at Natsu. The Fire Dragon Slayer simply held out his right arm and caught the pillar, using all his strength to stop it and hold on to it.

"**Ice-Make: Lance**" With the Iron Slayer's focus on his brother Gray used his magic and created several arcing lances that extended through the air towards said Iron Slayer.

Gajeel attempted to dodge but found that he was held in place by Natsu who still hadn't let go of the pillar, using it to force Gajeel into not moving out of the way of the attack. The Iron Slayer gritted his teeth as he last second reinforced his iron scale body with some magic before the Ice-Make attack hit.

Even with the improved defense, he held back a yelp of pain once the lances smashed into his body and even dented it in a few places. During this Gajeel felt the grip on his forearm turned iron pillar release and he looked ahead in time to see Natsu running at him with a first ready to release a devastating punch.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**" Gajeel quickly recalled a pillar arm and turned it back into a regular arm, I be it a regular arm made of iron scales has he brought both to guard his face and chest. Unfortunately for the Iron Slayer, in his haste, he misjudged the target for the attack and yell in pain when Natsu's attack hit him in the bare stomach and sent him to one of the building's walls.

Gajeel wasn't the only one struggling with the Fairy Tail invaders, many of Phantom Lord's mages were trying their best to defend against their opponents. That said the battle had reached a bit of a standstill, Fairy Tail's momentum had mostly died at this point and many of their mages were tired from the rather strong but energy-consuming first strike on their rivals.

It didn't help that the Phantom Lord mages were a rather resilient bunch as most of them refused to stay down and continued to fight the invaders. But the more high-class Fairy Tail members were keeping them from truly gaining any real advantage. The scales of battle had evened out and at this point, all that was needed was one major blow for either side to win.

Luckily for Phantom Lord, that blow was in their favor.

*CRASH*

The Battle of Phantoms and Fairies paused as a loud crash was heard and everyone turned to look at the source of the sound. Laying in a small crater in the floor of the building was a lightly green Makarov who was only barely conscious. Pain flared throughout his body, both from having his magic forcibly taken out of him and from the long fall.

Several of the mages of Fairy Tail let out gasps as a few of them bailed from their battles and rushed towards their fallen master. While this happened the morale of Phantom Lord soared as they once more started fighting but now with a fire fueled motivation.

"**Iron Dragon's Sword**" Shout Gajeel as he had noted that his two opponents were completely focused on their fallen Guild Master. The giant sword that the Iron Slayer had created smashed into both Natsu and Gray in one well-aimed strike and sent the two flying.

Other members of Fairy Tail were also feeling the pain as several of them were attacked while they were distracted or when they weren't ready. The scales of battle had tipped heavily in Phantom Lord's favor.

Erza saw this rather quickly as she took note of her surroundings after she had rushed to Makarov's side. This was very bad; the plan had been to strike hard and fast to put Phantom Lord on the defense while Makarov defeated Jose. With Phantom Lord's Guild Master defeated it would have been rather easy to beat down the remain and head home, their heads held high knowing they had won.

But obviously that hadn't happened and Erza found herself panicking slightly as she tried to figure out what to do. This panic was displaced when she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw her adopted sister Cana beside her with an angry but resigned face.

"We need to retreat! I hate to say it but we can't win this battle. We need to head back and treat our wounded, especially the Guild Master." Cana's tone was that of frustration, a feeling that Erza very much shared but understood that her older sister was right. The battle had been lost the second that Makarov had been somehow defeated and right now they needed to focus on treating the injured.

"Everyone," Erza shouted, "Retreat! Grab the wounded and head back to the train! NOW!" There was once more a pause in battle as everyone processed the Fairy Queen's words. Soon Fairy Tail mages were abandoning their battles and grabbing any of their injuries as they swiftly made their way to the destroyed entrance of the Phantom Lord Guild.

Many of the Fairy Tail mages wanted to argue, the most prominent were Natsu and Gray who were getting ready to voice their opinion. But when those two saw Erza afraid but stern face the word instantly died in their throats as they started retreating, knowing that this wasn't the time nor place to argue with their sister.

The entire Guild of Fairy Tail was in full-on retreat as they rushed out of the building and towards the Log Town train station, some Phantom Lord mage running after them throwing insults, jeers and even a few attacks.

For one Phantom Lord mage, Black Steel Gajeel, he simply sat down on one of the undestroyed chairs and let out a sigh as his body reverted from iron scale to regular skin. The dents that had been in his body turned to brushes that cover his body. He was more than glad that his Guild Master's plan had worked out, fighting a pissed of Fire Dragon Slayer was one thing but doing so while he coordinated his attack with an Ice-Make Mage was not fun.

Gajeel hated to admit it but he most likely would have lost had that battle continued. He was decently confident that he could take on the Fire Dragon Slayer but not another rather skilled mage at the same time. He leaned back in his seat but nearly jumped out of it when he heard a familiar voice from right next to him.

"Gajeel my close friend! Are you alright!? Your body has the sorrowful signs of battle upon it!" Said a concerned Aria as he looked down on his fellow S-class mage, having silently made his way to him...

Gajeel's surprise dispersed as he laid back once more in the seat and waved off Aria's concern. "God damn Aria how many times have I told you to not sneak up on me!? And I'm fine, just took more damage than I thought I would from that little battle. Nothing a little bit iron won't fix. I just fucking wish I knew why both the Summer and Winter Fairies were so mad at me. They look like they were ready to kill me."

Aria contemplated his iron friend's words before remembering an interesting detail about their enemy. "If I remember correctly the Summer and Winter Fairy along with the ones known as The Fairy Queen and The Gambler were all adopted by a woman named Alice Vern. Said women also had a biologic son named Bishop Vern, otherwise known as the Gatekeeper of Fairy Tail. I'd imagine that they felt rather great sorrow and anger at what you did to their big brother."

Gajeel's eye widened at the new info as he remembered the looks he had been getting from Cana and Erza. He suddenly found himself rather grateful to all the mooks that kept those two busy. Before he could say anything back to his dramatic friend a voice spoke to the two of them.

"Oh good, you two are here. I need to speak with you." Aria and Gajeel looked over to see Jose approaching them.

"What is it oh Great Master?" Spoke Aria a dramatic tone, one that both Jose and Gajeel were far to used too by this point.

The Phantom Lord paused before answering the question as he looked at the distant form of the retreating Fairy Tail mages. "I need both of you ready for another fight. Rather unfortunately, Juvia and Sol have failed their mission."

Both S-class mage's eyes widened at what they heard but before either of them could ask Jose spoke. "It appears that the Gatekeeper of Fairy Tail wasn't as out of the picture as we thought. While trying to Get Lucy Heartfilla there were distracted and lead away by an illusion. It's too late now so I told them to head back to the old Phantom Lord headquarters. You two also get ready and head there as well. I just informed Totmaru to make his way over there when he finally gets here. I'll also be rounding up some of the more capable Phantom Lords mage to come head there too."

Once more Jose paused as he watched the distant figures of the Fairy Tail mage disappear. He turned to face his two greatest mages with a stoic but determined look on his face.

"It's time we end this little war."

* * *

**AN: And so we begin the next part of this arc. Little changes here and there, mainly of course Lucy not getting kidnapped and save. Along with some changes to some characters like Jose, Sol, and Aria. The latter two you'll really start to see the changes later. Looking forward to writing more for this arc. Hope the changes are well received.**

**Thanks once again to ****volfwildman for being a Beta. And this week's oh so great shoutout will go tooooo MINI-Toepunt for his rather nice review. Thanks for that man, it's good to see people apricating the stuff I've done.**

**In a world, where things are shitty. One group is trying to bring color back to this horrid gray-scale shit we call the world of entertainment. They are...Fanficatics. Will they bring creativity and imagination back into an industrialized world or will that be shallowed up in a wave of forced tropes and formulaic stories? Find out now!? Fanficatic coming to a fictional theater near you.**

**Have a great day.**

* * *

**P a treon . com (slash) BETAsatchel**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned something like that?**

**Beta Reader: volfwildman**

**Cover Art by KegiSpringfield**

* * *

(Bishop's POV)

"I'm telling you, Mira, I can walk around just fine now, there's no point in me being in this bed right now." I started with a very diplomatic neutral tone.

"And I'm telling your Bishop if you get out of that bed I will not only put you back in it but also strap you down to it," Mira replied in a far to nice tone as she worked to clean up the medical room a bit.

This wasn't the first time I had asked to be allowed to get up, nor was it the first time Mira had informed me of exactly what she would do if I tried. It was rather annoying in my opinion. I had taken another red potion after I had gotten back in bed after dealing with two out of four of the Elemental Four a good few hours ago. As a result, I was at this point more than able to walk around no problem even if I was by no means a hundred percent.

Mira disagreed.

So for the last few hours, I had been forced to stay in bed while she and Lucy were going around the guild and cleaning up some of the messes that Gajeel had caused. At least Mira had been kind enough to give me a few books to pass the time but between being forced to stay in one place and the uncomfortableness of this bed I found it hard to keep a consistent reading pace.

"Hey Mira," Said Lucy as she walked in carrying a wooden box, "I got the supplies you wanted from the old storehouse down the road. Where do you want them?"

I let out a sigh as Mira and Lucy go about the day, I found myself just wanting something to happen if only to use as an excuse to use my legs.

I found myself regretting that thought a second later.

"Mira! Get as many medical supplies as you can!? And someone head into the woods and get Porlyusica!"

Oh shit.

* * *

It hadn't taken too much to convince Mira to let me go after the guild came back. We needed a good amount of beds for the injured that we unfortunately had and even as stubborn as the She-Devil can be she knew that it was unfair to deprive one of the injured my bed.

With my new found freedom I walked around the guild and took stock of the situation we were in. Makarov had fallen just like I had feared and has been sent to Porlyusica for healing. A good portion of the guild was injured but luckily none of them were critically wounded so that was a plus.

I had noticed that many of the guild members treated me with a bit more respect than they usually do. Not to say they treated me like trash or anything but before they had acted more like coworkers around me and now they seem to treat more like a boss you liked.

In the end, I had asked Macao about it while he was putting together a war table and he told me what Makarov had said to them. I found myself annoyed with the old man for that. I would have rather none of them knew about what I did that night Gajeel attacked but there was no helping it now. Just meant that I had to deal with misplaced respect for a bit.

Currently, I was just sitting in one of the unoccupied chairs in the basement while everyone went about preparing. Off to the side I say Macao was now holding that war council he had prepared and was trying to coordinate some kind of attack on Phantom Lord.

I also say Lucy standing by Natsu, Gray, and Elfman. She had told the entire guild about her family not too long after they all had returned. From the way she talked, I think she expected us to offer her up to end the fighting. So, of course, she had been shocked when not only did the guild not care that her father was technically the catalyst for this little war but seemed even more determined to fight.

From the looks of it, she was still having doubts but it seemed like Natsu, Gray, and even Elfman were talking some confidence back into her. Hopefully, she wouldn't try something stupid before the end of this little arc.

"Dammit," Stated Cana from beside me where she sat on the ground with some card laid out before her, "I can't get a read of any kind on where Mystigan might be."

I patted her on the shoulder before I spoke, "To be fair, you've never been good with using your Card magic for stuff like fortune-telling or guidance. I also think that using playing cards isn't helping you either."

She blushed a bit at the last bit of my statement as she collected the playing card she had been trying to use to find the other world S-class Fairy Tail mage. While she seemed better at combat then her canon counterpart she paid for it in some of the other applications of Card magic. I think she did have a tarot deck somewhere but neither I nor she knew where it was at this point. I was about to say something else to her was interrupted by a certain female with white hair.

"God fucking dammit Laxus! Get your ass here right now and help out the guild!" Shouted a very angry looking Mira as she glared into a communication lacrima on a table she was standing next to.

I turn my head enough to see Laxus's face, which was looking very annoyed right now. "Like I said last time! Gramps started this little war of his, I'm not going to finish it for him!"

Mira's face somehow turned, even more, angry then it had been before, "And now because of some dirty trick said man is now gravely injured! Not to mention that last time I checked you're a member of this fucking guild! So why don't you get that moody little ass of yours and the rest of your little fan club over to the guild and help us!"

Laxus looked even more annoyed for a second before said annoyance disappeared and a smug grin appeared on his rather punchable face. "Oh, so Gramps is down his he? Ok, then I'll give you two options then. One is you all agree to make me the Guild Master and I'll help save your sorry asses or two you don't and I sit back and laugh as you fail and I rebuild the guild into what it should be."

Mira's entire face was red with anger at this point and I was almost certain I was about to watch her burst into flames any second now. "You fucking little-"

But before Mira could say more Laxus interrupted her, "Oh and what are you going to do little miss I can barely use my magic? Are you going to nag me to death!? Or maybe-" And that was as far as Laxus got before Mira punched the lacrima and utterly shattered it as a result.

"So I'm guessing Lauxs isn't helping?" I stupidly dared to asked. Mira turned to me and for a second I thought she was going to rip my head off before she took a deep breath and started doing some of her anger management exercise I've seen her do a few times before, like rubbing her forehead and mouthing out one to ten.

"No," She stated calmly, after about ten seconds, "It would seem like the arrogant ass is in fact, not going to help us." I found myself really not like how she stated that. This Mira really was rather different from the canon one. She could still be very nice but she had never let go of that She-Devil side of here, just kept it hidden for the right moments.

"How about trying and contacting Max and Warren from that little guild management seminar the Guild Master sent them to a bit ago. While not as strong as Laxus both of them are still some of our best mages. Especially Max I've heard he's really improved his Sand magic." Stated Cana as she stood up from where she had been sitting.

Mira let out a little hum as she contemplated Cana's suggestion, "Maybe. I know the seminar is ending soon so it might not be too bad to have them leave early. I guess I can try and-" Mira and the rest of the guild was interrupted by a loud thud that comes from behind the guild.

When a second and then a third thud was heard, both getting louder, everyone started rushing towards the back of the guild. I just let out another sigh as I make my way behind them.

The endgame had begun.

* * *

Phantom Lord's moving headquarters was a sight to behold. I castle that was already impressive to look out but now walking along the ocean that was being the cliff that the Fairy Tail Guild was built on. Six long metal legs kept it both in the air and moving. It was quite something to gaze upon.

It was rather unfortunate though that it was moving towards us.

Guild members all around me were speaking words of disbelief as they too look at the moving fortress. Both Cana and Mira were beside me and they could do little but stare speechless at what was coming for Fairy Tail.

"What is going on here!?" Yelled a voice from behind me. I turned to see Erza moving toward my side, wearing little more than a bath towel for clothes.

"Well," I started saying in a calm tone, "It appears to be Phantom Lord old headquarters moving towards the guild, probably for nothing good if I had to guess. Also a very interesting choice of clothing little Sis."

My words made Erza's eyes go wide as she looked down and confirmed for herself that she was in fact just wearing a towel. That changed with a flash as Erza's Requip magic put her normal mage clothes and armor on her. She looked at me sheepishly before talking.

"Sorry, I was in the shower when this thing showed up." She looked like she was going to say more but the moving fortress that was Phantom Lord's headquarters stopped and not a second after did a booming voice come from the castle.

"Fairy Tail Guild," Said what I think was Jose, "I will make my intents clear here. Hand over Lucy Heartfilla over to us so we can return her to her father. If you do so I am willing to postpone this little war of ours for a few hours. I know full well that you're not ready for what Phantom Lord has against you."

Everybody was silent for a moment as we all took in what Phantom Lord's Guild Master had said. Then almost at once near everybody shouted out words of disagreement for Jose to hear. No true sentences or even words really could be heard from the mass of voices but it was clear to anyone that Fairy Tail wasn't going to give up one of their own. Really it seems like the only ones not shouting was Lucy who I saw crying tears of what I assume are happiness and me who was content to let others say what I was thinking.

Jose's voice once more boom from the castle, "So you made your choice then. So be it! Deploy the Jupiter Cannon!"

Once more silence followed Jose's words as the tower in the center of the castle opened itself up and extended out a massive cannon that was pointed right towards the guild. Said cannon also had a ball of magic at the end of it that was slowly growing larger as it prepared to fire at us.

"That's a high powered magical cannon! That could destroy the entire guild if that hits us!" Shout Levy as she and other all around us looked on in utter fear at the growing sphere of magic.

Erza was the first to react instantly as she tensed and made to run forward.

I stopped her.

She looked right at me in disbelief as I held her back. I simply gave her a small smile before speaking, "Let me handle this."

Erza's eyes widened slightly at what I said but ended up nodding her head and stepping back to allow me to do what I wanted to do. With her hanging back I turn my head towards the castle as I release a good amount of my magic. I wince a bit from the slight pain from my injuries, the magic moving through my channels and as a result, was slightly disturbing my healing injures when magic moved through the channels close to them. It mattered little as I had something else to focus on, I swiftly mold my magic to my desire and prepare to cast a spell.

With all that done, I cast my illusion and watch the reaction.

* * *

(3rd Person Phantom Lord POV)

"Cannon is about to fire sir!" Shout a robed and masked figure in front of Jose has he looked at the Fairy Tail guild from the giant monitor the room.

Jose felt slightly conflicted on what was about to happen. On one hand, this would secure Phantom Lord's future but it would be doing so in a way that left even the usually hardened Jose a bit uneasy. But in the end that was no were enough for him to stop the utter massacre that was about to happen. War was war after all. The cannon would fire and kill the Fairy Tail guild and all of this would be over.

But it didn't work out like that.

"What the hell!" Shouted another masked and robed figure as he looks at the monitor. The land that the Fairy Tail guild stood on was shifting. Loud sounds of stone crumbling and dirt moving was heard as everyone in the room stared in disbelief at the slowly but surely rising Fairy Tail Guildhall. The entire building and a chunk of land under it was flying straight up and out of Jupiter's reticle. The Fairy Tail mages on the now floating island were also freaking out as well.

Jose himself rubbed his eyes at the sight. This wasn't right, Jose knew for fact that Fairy Tail's Guildhall had no abilities like this. This war wasn't something he did with at least some info gathering. Something that Sol always proved invaluable at.

"The guild is getting out of range of the cannon! Quick point it up and fire!" Stated yet another masked robed mage. The other masked cannon operators were quick to work as they used the lacrima controls to keep the cannon on target.

Jose's eyes widen as he heard what his subordinate said, "NO! Wait-"

But it was too late as the group of similarly dressed mages pointed the cannon up towards the flying guildhall and fired. The massive ball of magic at the end of the cannon propelled forward with a beam of pure magic behind it as it rapidly got closer and closer to its target until it hit it.

And promptly passed right through it as the magic attack speed off into the ocean, exploding harmlessly in a spot were little more than fish were killed.

The floating guildhall started to blur before fading out of existence and revealed that nothing had changed. The Fairy Tail Guild was still attached to the ground along with a bunch of fairies that were looking very confused.

"You idiots!" Jose shouted.

* * *

(Bishop's POV)

The guild members couldn't help but stare around them in utter confusion. I don't blame them because as far as they were concerned the guild had just raised into the air with them on it. Then it was hit by a destructive magic attack that simply went through the guild and then they found themselves back on the ground. Really the only one who wasn't confused was Erza who was looking at me in amazement.

"Great job with the illusion Bishop!" I cringed when she shout that out loud as near everyone else outside heard it and turned toward me. I did my best to ignore the cheers and positive shouts that were being sent my way. I mean did they really expect me to just let the cannon blow us up? Just another thing for me to wait for them to forget.

"Well well well," Said Jose's voice as it once more boomed from the walking castle, "Your tricked us, well you tricked my helpers but I guess the results are still the same. That said Jupiter will be firing again in fifteen minutes. So you all have two options, run and live another day or stay and fight to your death. Hell, I'll even go ahead and give you all some opponents!"

With that last shout, dozens upon dozens of shadowy figures emerged from the Phantom Lord castle. They basically looked like what most people thought wraiths looked like, beings of darkness with claws, a purple robe with the Phantom Lord symbol on it, and two pure red eyes visible from beneath the hood of the robe.

This was Shade magic, something that I had read a while ago when I was reading up on the different types of magic in this world. It was similar to Ghost magic, where you went around and gathered up ghost to use in battle. But the Shade magic was for gathering up malevolent spirits and using them in battle. It had less versatility and utility then Ghost magic but made up for it in very strong offense that would leave any opponent near dead if not a corpse.

"Everyone! Battle stations!" Shouted Erza as she pulled a sword, the same one I had gotten her all those years ago, from her hammerspace.

While the guild members of Fairy Tail scruffy bunch they were still trained mages. Everyone quickly got into positions, ranged mages in the back to support the close combat mages that were out in front with the pure support mages off to the side to help both groups. Miscellaneous mages were spread out depending on what their mage was. It didn't take too long for the close combat mages to realize that touching the Shades was a bad idea so they started kiting them as the ranged mages picked them off.

"Thirteen minutes until Jupiter is fully charged." Stated a robotic feminine voice from Phantom Lord's castle.

"We need to take out that cannon! Natsu can Happy take you over there to do something!?" Shout Erza as she took a small break from commanding the mages of Fairy Tail.

"Ya, he can do that!" Said Natsu as he prepared to be picked up by his blue cat friend, but before he could Gray stopped him.

"Wait, Bro! I know Happy can carry two people easily enough. I'm coming with, we need to make sure that cannon it taken offline." Natsu paused before nodding his head to Gray much to Happy's visible unhappiness.

Soon the two were picked up by the flying cat and swiftly brought over to the castle. I saw Erza looked towards them and then around the battlefield. After a few seconds, she spoke up once more.

"We need to also send in another team to attack the castle itself. Just defending won't win us this battle. I'll lead the team, Cana can you take control of the mages while I'm gone? I know you don't have as much experience commanding people but I trust you to do everything you can to keep the defense up." At Erza's words, Cana paused for a moment before giving her our sister a determined look while nodding before heading off and started shouting out commands.

"Erza please let me come with you!" The shout came from behind me and Erza. Upon turning around I was surprised to see that it was Lucy that had said that. Wasn't she supposed to be taken away after the cannon's first shoot is defended against?

"Lucy I know you want to help but we can't-" Erza was interrupted by Lucy.

"I know that they're here for me but I can't just let you all fight for me! Besides their headquarters would be the last place they would expect me. Please!" Upon hearing Lucy's argument Erza gain a conflicting expression. While she thought about what to say someone else spoke up as well.

"I'll personally follow Lady Lucy around and keep here safe if you allow her to go." Once more I turn my head to see that Elfman had made his way to us. Erza's expression turned to slight confusion as she gave Elfman a raised eyebrow.

"Lady Lucy wants to help. She wants to show the rest of the guild she won't just sit back and let them fight for her. It truly an inspiration, enough to almost bring this gentleman to tears! Please allow her to help and I promise that I'll stay with her." Hearing Elfman's determined tone Erza paused once more before nodding to both Lucy and Elfman who smiled at the acceptance. I personally wouldn't have said yes but despite being ther older sibling I was lower on the command totem.

"But," Said Erza as she gives the two a commanding look, "I expect you to be careful. You're both strong mages so I have no doubt that you can take on any Phantom Lord grunts but if you come across an S-class mage then either run or at least be cautious if you have to fight. Got it?"

Elfman and Lucy at first just nodded their head before Erza promptly shouted "I'm going to need more than that!" and cause the two to shout back a "yes ma'am". I couldn't help the small smile as I watched Erza. She still had social problems but when it comes to fighting and leading she was an expert, especially when it's a very serious situation. I couldn't help but take a little pride in her, my little sister.

"I guess we need to be going then," I stated as I looked towards the Phantom Lord castle. Erza quickly turned to me with wide eyes that quickly narrowed but before she could say anything I stop her with more words of my own.

"I know I'm still injured and not a hundred percent but I'm well enough to walk around. I'll keep a Vanish over me and keep out of the way while supporting you guys with my illusions. I probably won't even need to throw a punch, just staying behind and helping you guys" Erza's face once more gains a conflicted expression before letting out a loud sigh.

"Fine but you better keep your word! I'm not going to lose you after what happened last night. Now that we have a team, Bishop and Elfamn grab one of my arms. Lucy either grab on to one of them or hold onto my waist." With that said magic flowed from Erza as she prepared to use her Requip magic.

"**Heaven's Wheel Armor**" With a flash Erza now wears one of her most iconic armors as she flared her wings, ready to take off. Both me and Elfman grab one of Efza's arms, me on the left, Elfman on the right, and Lucy after a moment decides to grab Erza waist and soon we were all lifted into the air as Erza takes us over to the castle.

"Eleven minutes until Jupiter is fully charged."

* * *

**AN: I was thinking about making a Sailor Jupiter joke here but I've never watched Sailor Moon. Anyway, so ya just a little middle chapter between the beginning and end of this arc. I'm looking forward to the next few chapters because of what I got planned and most of them are going to be mainly fighting which I find fun to plan out in my head. Hope you all like the changes.**

**Thanks once again to ****volfwildman for being a Beta. And the weekly shout out will go to TheHiddenLettuce for his review. I like Fairy Tail but I do agree that the Friendship Power-up is used far too much.**

**They thought they had done it. They thought they had defeated the corrupted organization that ran the entertainment industry. They Thought They had won and gotten their happily ever after. They thought wrong! Now the stakes are higher in ever as they took on the true enemy in this new action-packed sequel. It is... The ****Fanficatics 2: Electric Boogaloo. C****oming to a fictional theater near you.**

**Have a great day.**

* * *

**P a treon . com (slash) BETAsatchel**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned something like that?**

**Beta Reader: volfwildman**

**Cover Art by KegiSpringfield**

* * *

(Natsu's POV)

"Ok Happy drop us off here!" Once I had said this Happy let me and Gray down on the giant cannon barrel. The second I was on the thing I grinned and lit up my hands with my fire and started pounding on the metal of the barrel. But as I hit it more and more my grin lessened as the stupid metal refused to dent.

"Bro," Said Gray from my side as he put a hand on my left shoulder, "You are not going to do any damage that way, well at least in time." As if to taunt me a robotic female voice boomed from the tower beside me and my brother.

"Eleven minutes until Jupiter is fully charged."

We both frowned at the voice, we needed to hurry. Gray spoke before I could, "We can't damage the cannon itself but," He paused and gave me a wide grin, "maybe we can damage the thing powering this. And would you look at that, they gave us a straight line towards it."

Soon my face matched my older brother as I gave him a matching grin. With the help of Happy we were able to get into the barrel of the cannon and run down it. Soon we came to a large room with a large magic storing lacrima that had four magic transceiver lacrimas that were sending magic toward the orb in the center of the room. Other than that it was simply a large circular room with a watch background on the ceiling which looks like it was counting down to when this thing could fire again.

Gray and I jumped down to the floor and were about to make our way towards the main lacrima when I stopped, having noticed for the first time that we weren't alone in this room. At the base of the large lacrima was a man with weird half black and half white hair that was tied into a ponytail. He wore a long red-orange robe with deep red fluff around the collar an black pants underneath it. He had a strange sword of some kind by his hip and weird black marks under his eyes.

"Well, well, well," Said the weird guy, "I guess I owe Gajeel 10,000 jewels, I didn't think any of you fairies would be smart enough to try and take out the source of the Jupiter cannon." He pauses as he looks at us with a wide grin.

"But first I should introduce myself, shouldn't I? I am Totomaru of the Conflagration, member of Phantom Lord's Elemental Four." He spread his arms as he said this, giving us a wide pose while doing so. But as he did all of this I could only think of one thing.

"What...what is a Conflagration?" I asked hesitantly. My question caused the newly named Totomaru to falter and nearly trip. Beside me, Gray put a hand to his chin as he seemed to be thinking about my question.

"I think it's like a really big fire or something?" Said Gray as he spoke with an unsure tone.

"YES," Shouted Totomaru with an annoyed look, "It's a big fire! Why does no one know what that word means!?"

I just shrugged at the weird guy, "I mean it not like that word is used a lot. In fact, I'm pretty sure this is the first time I'm hearing about it. Why not use wildfire or inferno?"

Totomaru seemed to get even more annoyed at this as he stomped his foot on the ground and snared at us. "I didn't choose this name! You know as well as me that it's sorcery weekly that is in charge of giving out the titles! I tried to repel it but they refused!"

Once more I just shrugged, I guess I felt bad for the guy but he's a member of Phantom Lord so he probably deserves it. Speaking of that, I lit my right hand on fire as I smiled at the weird guy. "Well, I don't care about your dumb name right now! I feel all fired-" Before I could finish I felt some unseen force take hold of my hand and force it to punch my face, forcing me to fall to the ground. In the background, I could hear Happy shout out in confusion at my move.

"Bro," I heard Gray shout before turning to our opponent and holding out his hand."**Ice-Make: Cannon**" A large cannon made of ice appeared before Gray but before he could load it with anything Totomaru reacted.

"**Yellow Fire**" A stream of yellow fire, which smells really strange, made a beeline for the cannon and instantly evaporated the thing in less than a second and pushed Gray back a bit before it disappeared. Afterward, Totomaru let out a loud laugh as I got up off the ground and Gray got back beside me.

"Hahahahahaha, oh this is too much! Not just a Fire mage but an Ice mage as well! Oh, you two are in for a tough time let me tell you! My Yellow fire can take out any ice no matter how strong and I have complete control of any fire even my opponent's. If it wasn't for losing my money to Gajeel I would think this is my lucky day hahaha!"

I frown as I got into a battle stance, Gray doing the same beside me. Even if we were at a slight disadvantage we couldn't give up. That cannon needed to be taken down and it was up to me and my brother to do so, no matter what!

Totomaru seemed to notice our stances and stopped laughing to get into one of his own. He gave us a savage grin as he spoke," Well then come on you two! I see that fire in both of your eyes! Give me a fight to remember you fairies!"

"Eight minutes until Jupiter is fully charged."

* * *

(3rd Person Battle POV)

Natsu was the first one to make a move. The Slayer charged forward with his fist raised to punch his enemy, during this process, he almost set said fist on fire on instinct before remembering what had happened just seconds before and stopping himself.

Totomaru reacted instantly by easily dodging the punch and then using his sheathed katana to knock Natsu off to the side. But before the Multi-colored Fire mage could follow up on this Gray attacked.

"**Ice-Make: Battle Axe**" a crescent bladed of ice flew through the air toward Totomaru who was forced to quickly roll to the right to avoid the attack, it was too fast for him to use his flames. The monochrome haired man grinned at his opponent as he held out his hand and prepared to fire off a spell of his own in retaliation.

"**White Fire**" a sphere of white flames appeared in Totomaur's hand before swiftly shooting towards Gray much faster then the Ice mage would have thought possible. In this surprise, Gray was hit and sent crashing into the circular wall of the room. The Phantom let out a little laugh before speaking.

"How do you like that Ice Mage!? My white fire moves at the speed of sound! Now how about a taste of your own cold medicine." Totomaru finishes his words with another raised had as he once more prepared a spell.

"**Blue Fire**" A sprout of blue fire shot from the Phantom Lord mage's hand and made its way over to the still slightly recovering Fairy Tail mage. However, before it could hit its mark Natsu jumped in between it and his brother. Just as the cold flames were about to hit the Slayer mage took a huge breath and said flames were quickly devoured. Totomaru viable frowned upon seeing this.

"Great, you're not just a Fire mage but a Slayer as well. Which means that near any fire I produce you're going to eat. And anything you or the other guys throws at me is either going to be melted or used against you. Just one big fucking standstill then. Guess that means that I just have to use my martial arts then to win."

As Totomaru was saying this Gray made his way to Natsu's side and glared at his opponent as the Slayer mage adjusted to the weirdly cold fire he had eaten.

"Six minutes until Jupiter is fully charged."

Upon hearing the robotic voice Gray turned his eyes from the Multi-colored Fire mage and towards the more than halfway full lacrima in the center of the room. He frowned before turning to Natsu and speaking. "Listen Natsu, as much as I would love to beat this guy black and blue we came here for a reason and in six minutes that reason is going to become null in void. We need to take care of that lacrima. How about we go with plan 3?"

Upon hearing his brother words Natsu nodded in understanding before pausing and tilting his head in slight confusion. "Plan 3? Ohhhh the one where I distract an opponent and you get to whatever the goal of the job is!"

Upon Natsu saying this out loud, there was a pause in the room as Totomaru and Gray looked at Natsu with utter deadpan looks. Eventually, the samurai looking mage broke this pause, "Really? You just said you plan out loud for me to hear?! How are you that dumb?!"

Natsu in response snarled at his opponent before raising his fist. "Just because you know what the plan is doesn't mean you're going to win! Let's go, Bro!"

With that said, Natsu charged forward once more with the intent to punch his opponent in the face. Once more Totomaru used his greater speed to avoid the punch and swing his sheathed katana into the Slayer's side. Only this time said Slayer was prepared for hit and ducked under the swing and responded with an uppercut that his opponent jumped back from.

Just as Totomaru was about to attack the Fire mage he notices Gray standing before the energy gathering lacrima preparing a spell. In response to this, the Phantom held out his hand. "**Orange Fire**" An erupting of orange flames shoot towards Gray but Natsu moved to intercept, much to Totomaru happiness.

With a powerful inhale Natsu sucked in most of the orange flames before pausing and going wide-eyed. For the first time in Natsu's life, the act of eating fire made him feel utterly sick as he stopped his eating and held his hands to his throat, trying to keep his stomach contents in said stomach.

Totomaru let out another little laugh at his tactic before rushing towards Gray, along the way passing by Natsu and hitting him with his still sheathed katana and causing the still recovering Slayer to lightly crashing into the ground. Just as Totomaru was about to reach his opponent, the Ice mage cast his spell towards the huge lacrima.

"**Ice-Make: Spear Barrage**"

From Gray's two hands dozens of large spears of ice emerged and were shot in the direction of their target, each one with the intent on piercing and destroying the magic glass orb. But before they made it far Totomaru reacted swiftly with a spell of his own.

"**Yellow Fire**" a wall of yellow fire came from Totomaru's hand and was raised between the many spears of ice and the large lacrima. Many of the spears that would have hit instantly perished and a few that were largely off the mark flew by the wall of yellow flames and the target and landed on the floor.

"Four minutes until Jupiter is fully charged."

Gray frowned at both the robotic voice and at his failed attack. Before he could make another attempt Totomaru was upon him, this time with his katana unsheathed. The Ice mage was forced to dodge backward as he tried his best to avoid the sharp cutting edge of his opponent's blade. Eventually, he had enough time to perform a quick spell.

"**Ice-Make: Sword**" Swiftly a blade of ice was made in Gray's hand which he used to block a swing from Totomaru, said man paused for a second and considered using his Yellow Fire before shrugging. He had not had a sword fight in a long amount of time so he might as well make use of the opportunity. Soon both of them were engaged in a dance of blades with the monochrome haired mage was very much leading. That said Gray wasn't doing too bad and was, for the most part, holding his own. Let it not be said that he didn't pick up a thing or two from both Erza and Bishop when it comes to sword fighting.

Eventually, Totomaru delivered a strong downward swing that Gray blocked and the two were locked in a bind as the two blades pushed against each other. Totomaru found himself confident he would win this bind and so he proceeded to taunt his opponent. "Come on now do you really think you can beat me in a sword fight? And for that matter do you also think I would let you damage any part of the Jupiter cannon!? Man, your dumb!"

When Totomaru finished he expected his opponent to snare back at him and lose his focus on their clash. Instead, Gray just smirked and stepped back before twisting around behind his opponent has said opponent recovered from the abrupt end to the bind. The Phantom Lord mage turned around expecting to defend from a slash but instead, he found his opponent pointing his palm to the ground and smiling at him as he prepared his magic.

"**Ice-Make: Prison**"

Soon a small cage of ice appeared around the two of them much to Totomaru's confusion.

"Two minutes until Jupiter is fully charged."

At hearing the voice Totomaru looked towards the lacrima and paled at what he saw. Off to the side stood Natsu, having recovered from the disgusting fire, with one of the scattered spears of ice in his hands. And from the looks of it, the monochrome mage could tell the Slayer was about to leap toward the center lacrima.

"Plan 3," Said Gray from behind Totomaru as he tackled the latter into one of the walls of their prison, " I distract the enemy while Natsu gets to the target. It begins with Natsu making the enemy think the opposite."

Totomaru's eyes widened at hearing he had been tricked but before he could call upon his Yellow fire to free himself, Gray all but threw himself at the Multi-colored mage in order to keep him pinned down. Eventually, though the Phantom got the Fairy off and with a quick hand movement cast a spell.

"**Yellow Fire**" In a second the prison was annihilated by the yellow fire but unfortunately for the user of that fire, he was too late. Natsu put all his strength into a huge leap as he hurled toward the huge lacrima and violently shoved the ice spear into the orb, creating a hole on its side.

The magic gathering lacrima, which at this point was less than a minute away from being full, glowed slightly as the magic within poured out of the hole and exploded from the magics release. The moving fortress shook a little from the explosion and by the time the dust from the blasted cleared there was nothing left of Jupiter's core.

The two brothers were quick to celebrate as Totomaru stared with growing rage at his failure. But before anyone could make a move something else decides to move. To be more specific the castle started to move.

Jose quickly realized what had happened and after a few curses ordered his console mages to enact Phantom Lord's backup plan. The castle shifted and reassembled itself as the land that had been on its bottom fell to the ocean. The process of this displaced mages all over the headquarters, in particular, caused a certain group of Fairy Tail mages to separate.

By the time the castle stopped the shifting and changing the old headquarters of Phantom Lord was no longer a castle on legs but instead a giant fucking robot with a castle aesthetic. One that soon started making a magic circle much to the horror of the still fighting Fairy Tail mages outside of it who quickly realized what exactly the new mech was trying to do.

Soon the forbidden spell "**Abyss Break**" would be cast and along with it, the entire Fairy Tail guild would be gone. Of course, none of the Fairies inside the mech knew this as pretty much all of them were trying to regain their balance.

Gray found himself trying his best to help Natsu overcome his sudden motion sickness from whatever the castle had done. Off to the side, Totomaru had just gotten back to his feet as he gave a few seconds thought about his guild master having the building shift so quickly and without warning. He did not linger on this long as he turned with his katana toward his opponents, only to pause as he took in the sight before him of a person going through motion sickness and another awkwardly trying to help them.

"Does...does he have motion sickness?" Ask Totomaru a slightly confused by how a powerful mage could be brought down by such a...mundane condition.

Gray took his eyes off of Natsu and turned toward the monochrome haired man, "Yes is a-Wait! Doesn't your Dragon Slayer have motion sickness too?"

Totomaru got confused by the Ice mage's question. "Gajeel? No, he doesn't to my knowledge. I mean maybe he does but just hides it well but I've never seen him get sick while in a moving object."

"Really?" Said Gray surprised, "I remember Bishop saying something about all Dragon Slayers having motion sickness. I wonder…" Gray trailed off with his last word as he thought about why Gajeel wouldn't have motion sickness this thinking was interrupted by Natsu standing up, having recovered from the war that his stomach had raged against him.

Totomaru upon seeing the Fire mage was up silently cursed himself for not attacking when one of his opponents was down. Not like it mattered, with Jose switching to plan B he needed to end things quickly and he had just the thing to do that. "Well as much fun as it's been I'm afraid that I'm ending it here and now!"

With that said Totomaru raised his right hand up into the air and prepared his magic for the next spell. Both Natsu and Gray tensed upon feeling the large amount of magic that the Multi-colored Fire mage was pulling out. With his magic primed the Phantom Lord mage cast his spell.

"**Rainbow Fire**" the magic that Totomaru had primed was now being rapidly being converted into flames of many different colors. Red, blue, white, orange, yellow and more color were on display upon the flames as they swirled around they're master and was quickly forming a sphere on top of said master's raised hand.

Both Natsu and Gray's eyes widened at seeing the swiftly forming orb that would be used against them. "Um Bro," Said Gray with a nervous voice, "You can eat that right?"

Natsu looked at the flames with a slightly sick expression, especially when he saw some of the orange flames that were mixed in. "I'd like to say yes but I still haven't gotten that horrible taste out of my mouth from those orange flames from before. Eating all of that might just destroy my stomach and that's assuming I can eat it all before getting too sick."

Gray grimaced at what his brother said and at the fact that the sphere was complete now. He turned to Natsu and said, "I think we should use that new magic that we discovered. We've practiced enough so it should work." A nod from his brother told Gray all he needed as the two got into position.

Gray and Natsu stood side by side as they mirrored each other. Both of them their knees bent and one arm stretched out with the hand taking the form of a fist, soon magic was flowing from each of them as they prepared.

While his opponent's prepared Totomary was looking up at his very colorful orb of fire with a wide grin. It wasn't often that he got to use this spell, his grin turned into a frown when he remembered why he didn't use this attack very often. Due to the nature of his color fire when they combined like this it made them very volatile and deadly, as a result, it usually ended with something dead.

Totomaru was many things but a killer wasn't one of them. If he used this on his opponents though then they will most likely die. He struggled internally for a few seconds before remembering his Guild Master's words to him and the rest of Phantom Lord's S-class mages. "_I know none of you like killing but were going to be fighting a war here. If you fight a fairy then kill them. I know it's a rather grim business but that's unfortunately what happens when you fight a war. You need to do this for Phantom Lord_"

With his Guild Master's words in his head, Totomaru steeled his resolve and threw the sphere at his opponents. Unfortunately for the Phantom Lord mage the few seconds he took to do his internal struggle was all the time Natsu and Gray needed.

Due to their sibling relationship, Gray and Natsu would often go on jobs with each other. This was one of the reasons that they got titles that were reflections of each other. And it was about a year ago that the two went on a job where they nearly did. Some mage with some surprisingly strong Armor magic nearly killed the two. But last-minute the two were able to perform a rare type of magic together that ended the fight with a single hit.

After that job, they have been practicing the magic together to perfect it and now it was time for that practice to pay off. As the Rainbow Fire sphere hit the ground and made it's way over to them, Natsu and Gray unleashed this magic.

"**Unison Raid: Onslaught of Ice and Fire**"

The two brothers united their mage together as an inferno of flames erupted from Natsu and a storm of ice flew from Gray. The two forces not only mixed together but truly fused to form an unholy mixture of fire and ice that increased to an insane volume. The tidal wave of ice and fire met the sphere of Rainbow Fire and the two forces found themselves in a struggle for dominance as they pushed against each other.

Totomaru along with his opponents were giving it their all as they push their attack forward, trying their best to overcome each other. In the end, however, it was the monochrome haired man that lost as for a second he stopped pushing at full force in order to regain some balance and ended up giving his opponents an inch.

Natsu and Gray took a mile.

The tsunami of fire and ice engulfed the orb of multi-colored fire as the flames were absorbed into the mixture of ice and fire and the onslaught swiftly made it's way over to its target. Totomaru eyes widened to near comical portions as he stared at the oncoming wave of pain. He tried at the last second to use his pyrokinesis to control the fire part of the attack but a mixture of the willpower put into the attack and the ice gave him no chance to control it. All he could do was close his eyes as the tidal wave hit him.

Instantly the wave carried the S-class mage with it as it slammed him into the wall and erupted around him. Totomaru screamed in pain as fire burned him and ice cut into him until eventually, he lost consciousness from the pain alone.

By the time the attack ended the entire room was filled to the brim with scotch marks, scattered fires, frost, ice, and in some cases ice that was somehow on fire. At the end all of it all lay Totomara defeated, his body was covered in burns and frostbite but still alive. Seeing this Natsu and Gray let out a sigh of relief at the battle ending in their favor.

"You need any of those potions?" Ask Gray. Bishop had made sure a few years ago that Gray and Natsu, along with their sisters, had at least one red potion and custom vail of Stone Flesh on them. At first, Natsu had laughed about it but after he had gone on a mission without them and got decently injured. Bishop had made his displeasure known for the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu shook his head no and Gray nodded at that before speaking, "Well then as much as I want to catch a breather we should probably move. I'm willing to bet that Erza will lead a party into this place after us and we need to head out there and help."

At this Natsu let out an annoyed sigh but agreed with his brother and soon the two were off, Happy right behind them as the blue cat and made sure to watch the battle from a safe distance. Unknown to the Fairy Tail mage on both the inside and outside of the giant mech that the speed that said mech was creating Abyssal Break had slowed down.

* * *

**AN: And that's that. So it was mainly Gray and Natsu vs Totomaru. Speaking of the Fire of Phantom Lord, I tried to go for a bratty samurai for his personality and other than that I tried to have him be a bit more powerful then he was in the anime. Hope it worked well and I'm looking forward to the next chapter.**

**volfwildman wasn't able to Beta this chapter due to a surgery that he had this week, he's fine but just thought you all should know. This week's shoutout goes to Psychoman13 for creating a TVtroupes page for this story, check that out if you're interested. And lastly, a thank you to TouchMeNona for being my first patron.**

**They had truly finally defeated the corrupted evil of the entertainment industry. But just as they were finally live a happy peaceful life a new evil rears its ugly head. And the first thing it does it kill a member of the group. Now our heroes must defeat this evil not just for the entertainment but for revenge as well. ****It is... The ****Fanficatics 3: This Time it's Personal. C****oming to a fictional theater near you...oh and leave a review, please.**

**Have a great day.**

* * *

**P a treon . com (slash) BETAsatchel**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned something like that?**

**Beta Reader: volfwildman**

**Cover Art by KegiSpringfield**

* * *

(Elfman's POV)

How could this have happened!?

That was the thought going through my mind as I ran through the hallways and corridors of the Phantom Lord building. Desperate to find Lady Lucy and keep my promise to protect her. What kind of gentlemen would I be if I didn't keep my promises!

Everything had been fine at first, once I and the others arrived Erza instantly went off to find any of the Element Four or Gajeel leaving me with Lady Lucy and Sir Bishop, the latter instantly using his illusions to disappear but was still with us. Afterward, all three of us made our way through the building defeating any Phantom we came across until an unexpected development occurred.

Said unexpected development was the entire building moving and shifting about. In the chaos, I was separated from both of my companions and had since then been hastily trying to find them. Unfortunately, I have had no luck with that task and only found more devilish Phantoms that I made sure to put down.

Eventually, I stopped running to take a little break and catch my breath. I of course also take out a mirror and examine myself to make sure everything is in order with my appearance. A gentleman can't appear disheveled! I must make sure my hair is still finally combed and orderly and that my elegant tux stays elegant.

Once that was done I peer out from the windows that were along the hallway I was running. I had noticed before that after the building had shifted into what I believe was a giant robot and was drawing a rather large magical circle. I was unsure of what the circle did but It did not take much reasoning to figure out it wouldn't be anything good for my fellow Fairies. I also needed to figure out how to stop that horrid spell from going off.

As I peer out the window I pause. Rain, it was raining. Where had that come from? I make sure to check the weather lacrima every morning and it had said that it would be a clear day all day. Yet for some reason it mother nature had decided to change its mind, how perplexing.

"Drip, drip, drop." Said a near-emotionless female voice from behind me.

I jump from the surprising voice and swiftly turned around at the noise and found myself facing a rather lovely lady with blue hair and a dress. Despite knowing that this was likely an enemy I could not help the bow I gave her.

"I am sorry Miss, you startled me. May I know your name?" At my words, the lady seemed to pause some red appears on her face. Probably just started by my adherence to the code of the gentlemen.

She seems to catch herself as she lightly narrows her eyes at me. "I am Juvia of the Deep. Member of the Elemental Four." She seems to be trying to keep her emotionless tone but I note that there's a bit of a struggle to do so.

Neither the less I let out a sigh as she confirms that she is in fact, my enemy. "I see. Well, I am Elfman Strauss, The Gentlemen Beast. I am afraid that we are enemies then Lady Juvia."

Juvia's face once more turns a bit red at my words. It was slightly concerned that she might be sick. She might be my guild's enemy but a gentleman always tries and makes sure that a lady is ok. "Are you ok Lady Juvia? Your face seems rather red. Are you perhaps sick? If you are then I am willing to not fight you. While I am willing to fight a lady for the sake of my guild, fighting a sick one is simply too much. I could never forgive myself if I did such a thing."

Lady Juvia eyes widened a bit before she shakes her head slightly and looks upon me with a determined gaze before speaking. "No, Juvia is fine. Juvia is… thankfull for your concern but I am afraid that we must fight."

I once more let out a sigh at her words before steeling my resolve and lightly shifting into a fighting pose. She is unfortunately right, were enemies no matter who we were as people. "I see, well then let us fight then. I am not an S-class like yourself but I am still a confident mage of Fairy Tail. Come now Lady Juvia and let's fight."

Once more Lady Juvia's face turns red but like before she slightly shakes her head and also gets into a stance of her own. She looked ready to fight and so was I. I might be a gentleman but I am a member of Fairy Tail first and foremost, if that meant fighting a lady then I would regretfully do so.

* * *

(3rd Person Battle POV)

The first move Elfman made was simply talking, "Ladies first."

Juvia eyes widened in surprise before narrowing in determination. She needs to end this battle as soon and painlessly as possible. She would rather not hurt this dashing man more than need be and she had the perfect spell for that.

"**Water Lock**"

Before Elfman could act water rapidly appeared on all sides of him before taking shape around him and trapping him in a sphere of water. The Gentlemen moved his arms and legs about trying to swim out of the watery prison he found himself in. But the water currents within the sphere forced him to stay in the center, too strong for even his well-muscled arms and legs to free himself.

Just as it seemed like he would pass out from lack of oxygen Elfman channeled his magic and called upon a part of one of the beasts he had captured with his power.

"**Beast Part: Mereshark Gills**" In a flash of magic Elfman now sported a pair of gills on either side of his throat, allowing him to take in a deep breath of oxygen despite his surroundings. Juvia took a step back in surprise at the gills. She had never fought a Take Over mage before and as a result, had never found someone that could just take a part of a beast and use it to overcome her Water Lock.

Elfman let out a little grin at his opponent's surprise, happy to have surprised an S-class mage. But he still needed to get out, luckily for him, he could call upon more than just the Mereshark's gills. With a quick surge of magic, he cast his next spell.

"**Beast Arm: Mereshark Claws**" With another flash, both of Elfman's arms were replaced with long blue and scaley Mereshark arms. Said arms ended with hands that hard long teeth like claws at the end of each of his fingers but most importantly in this situation the webbing between the fingers. Perfect for maneuvering in the water.

The Fairy swiftly brings his two new arms forward before using all of his strength to pull them back. With the new webbing and a Mereshark's natural speed in water Elfman finds himself shooting forward and out of the water prison toward his opponent.

Juvia's eyes widened in surprise as the man shoots towards her with his hand carefully curled into a fist as to not cut her. But just as the fist made contact with the Rain Lady's flesh it feels no resistance as her body turns into water itself, causing the attack to pass harmlessly through her.

Elfman is able to come to a stop with his feet hitting the ground as he turns around to face Juvia once more. The Water Mage turns to face him as well but pauses as she gazes upon him. The Take Over mage's dashing tux was now soaking wet and as a result, clung onto his flesh and showed off his rather impressive muscle. She couldn't help but deeply blush at her opponent's well-maintained body.

Elfman took not of her rather red face and with a look of concern spoke, "Lady Juvia are you sure you're not sick? Your face is rather red and I could never forgive myself for fighting a sick beautiful woman."

His comment caused Juvia's blush to deepen even more, both from the concern he showed her and that fact that she had just been called beautiful. But she soon steeled herself, she couldn't let herself be so smitten by her opponent. She had to remember Master Jose's words, she had to do what needed to be done. With that new resolve, she prepared to cast her next spell.

"**Water Slicer**" With a wave of her arm several slashes of water erupted from her and was sent flying towards their target. Elfman's eyes widened at the abrupt attack but ultimately he brought up his right arm, still in the Mereshark form, and prepared to change it once more in preparation for the attack.

"**Beast Arm: Iron Bull**" A flash of magic overtakes Elfman's right arm and soon a rather bulky arm of pure iron was in its place. Said iron arm was swiftly used to defend against the slashes of water as they hit the iron. But even with the metal arm the Take Over mage grunted from the cutting pain he felt from the sharp water with little cuts being made on his arm.

When the barrage of water slashes was over Elfman took the opportunity to charge forward with the intent on once more trying to strike his opponent. Juvia was slightly surprised and impressed that her opponent had withstood her attack but was more than prepared for his attack.

Just like last time Elfman's attack, this time with the iron bull arm, just passed through Juvia's water body. Elfman let out an annoyed grunt at his lack of damage even if he was kinda happy he isn't harming his opponent. One of the first things he learned when he became gentlemen was to be kind and nice to women. Lady Vern had stressed that part very much. It didn't prevent him from fighting if his opponent was female but he still didn't like it.

Juvia let out a sigh as she turned towards her opponent who had run past her with his failed attack. She still couldn't help but admire his looks for a second before once more steeling her will and preparing her next spell.

"**Water Cane**" Juvia's hand turned into the water as she swept it forward and a whip of water came forward and stuck Elfman before he could defend himself. Even with the pain from the whip of water, Elfman forced himself to bring his iron arm forward to block the next hit from the Water mage.

For the next minute, Juvia whipped and whipped at Elfman who kept his metal arm to defend himself but with each strike, his arm grew more and more sore from the watery whip. Soon a plan formed in the Fairy's head and he for the third time now went forward with the intent to punch the Phantom. Juvia whips him a two more times before pausing and once more preparing to turn her body into the water and negate any damage she would take.

Unfortunately for her, it wouldn't go that way.

"**Beast Arm: Wendigo**" Just before Elfman's Mereshark arm would have hit the Water mage in a flash of light in turned into something else. Now, it had grey fur all over it and some very elongated fingers with sharp claws, it also looked slightly rotten and had a cold aura surrounding it. Juvia noticed the change a second before the new arm hit her and she found herself regretting not dodging.

The second the arm made contact with her watery body the area froze over and she found herself solid as the arm smashed into her and sent her a good distance away before she planted her feet on the ground and stopped her movement.

She lightly grunts in pain from both the hit and the ice covering part of her left side. The latter problem is solved by having pulsing her magic through said ice and swiftly converting it back into water then into her body. She looks up to see Elfman once more preparing to charge her but now with his new arm, she knew she needed to do something. It was probably time to end this.

Before Elfman could shoot forward a wave of magic overcame Juvia and gave him pause. It became apparent that she was going to unleash a very powerful attack and so he brought both his arms up in defense. Soon after the S-class mage unleashed her attack.

"**Water Nebula**" Two twin pillars of water shoot from Juvia's side as they made their way over to their target, all the while rapidly twisting to form a helix. Soon the attack hit Elfman and he found himself very much regretting the decision to tank the hit rather than dodge. Even with one arm of iron valiantly defending him and the other rotting arm turning a good portion of the assaulting water to ice the power behind the attack was simply too much for him.

The spell pushed him against the wall and the second he made contact with said wall Juvia sent pulsed another wave of magic through her channels and sent a swelled portion of water along the pillars and impacted Elfman at the very end of the attack. The result of which ended with an explosion of water, ice, and dust as the wall was destroyed and the corridor found itself with a large hole leading to the outside.

Juvia let out a little sigh as she looked over the area she had the attack had hit. It was clear to her that her opponent would have been sent out to the ocean where hopefully he would make for land and in the process be spared for when Abyss Break was cast. She hoped to meet him once again, she truly thought he could be the one for her. It was the reason why she couldn't bring herself to fully attack.

Just as she started walking away from the area she paused as she heard some grunts come from the direction of the hole. As her eyes widened in surprise she turned around to see a decently damaged Elfman pull himself up from the ledge of the hole and stand up on the edge.

The Take Over mage let out a sigh as he looked out of the hole and towards the guild and beyond the decently heavy rain, he saw his fellow fairies fighting. "That was close. The rain almost made me slip and fall into the sea. That would have been very disgraceful for a gentleman like me."

Juvia stopped looking upon the man in awe at his comment on the rain and a slightly dark aura overcame here as she narrowed her eyes at him. With a rather neutral tone, she asked Elfman a question, "Tell me. What do you think of the rain?"

Elfman looked back slightly surprised at the question, not quite noticing the dark aura that Juvia had around her. After a moment of thought, he looked back at the rain and spoke. "I can't help but find it a sad sight."

At his words, Juvia's dark aura deepened as she prepared to attack the man that had betrayed her feelings. But before she could Elfman spoke once more. "Which I find unfortunate since I once loved it."

Juvia paused as she heard his words and a light blush overcame her face. Once more Elfman continues, "I found it to be nice to listen to the rain and to look out at it while I lay on my bed in my room. Not to mention how it helps nature stay healthy. But after my sister died, I found it to be a sad sight...Oh sorry for bringing such a personal subject up."

Juvia didn't pay too much attention to the last part as she thought about what he said. She had never seen the rain that way. It made her feel so...nice to know she brought some good with her rain. Before she could speak, The Fairy Tail mage said one more thing. "But while I can't bring myself to enjoy the rain like I did before I still like seeing it. Because after it's gone you get to see an utterly beautiful sight. The world is freshly watered and a rainbow in the sky. It truly is a beauty unlike any other."

Juvia found her heart beating faster and faster as her face turned deep red at the words she was hearing. But even more upon hearing that she for the first time in such a long time subconsciously stopped the rain that followed her.

Soon the rain got lighter and lighter until it was completely gone and as a result of Juvia for the first time in her entire life saw a rainbow. The curve of colors arced through the sky as it shined brightly upon the world around it. The Water mage couldn't help but agree with Elfman's words. It truly was beautiful.

The two of just stared at the amazing sight for the next couple of minutes before Elfman eventually broke his gaze and shifted it towards Juvia and noticed that her face was incredibly red, has it had not faded one bit since he had said his words. Concern once more overcame him as he dismissed his Take Over parts and made his way over to her.

"Lady Juvia are you truly fine? You're so red and you look faint. Please allow me to help you." Once Juvia started hearing Elfman's words she snapped out of her gazing trance and showed the man come closer to her with concern upon his face.

Once more her heart starts to rapidly beat as she glances at his still-wet clothes that clung to and showed off his amazing body, as she heard his words of concern for her and just the overall thought of someone like him wanting to help her.

Upon seeing Juvia's face somehow go even more red Elfman got right next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, hoping to come off as supportive for the poor women who and clearly pushed past whatever sickness that she had to fight him.

The second he put his hand on her shoulder Juvia's world started to swirl. It was so overwhelming for her as she looked into his beautiful dark eyes. Her heart threatened to jump out of her chest as she gazed at the man she knew for certain she was destined to be with.

But right now it was all too much for her. She took a deep breath as her eyes slowly trailed upwards and she slowly fell, only to be caught by Elfman. That last action was the straw that broke the camel's back as her eyes flickered before closing.

In the end, she ended up fainting in Elfman's arms.

* * *

(Elfman's POV)

I was panicking as I held Lady Juvia in my arms. I had wanted to win against the S-class mage but, not like this. I truly was feeling sorry for the fair lady to have fought past such a horrid sickness to the point that she faints. After a few seconds of thought, I pull her up into a bridal style carry.

I need to get her to a bed of some kind before I continue on to find Lucy. I couldn't just let a lady lay on the ground, no! I needed to find a nice place for her to rest and I would do so on my honor as a gentleman. With that in mind, I start walking forward and plan to head back to a garrison area I had seen on my way over here.

I don't make it far though when a shiver went down my spine. I pause as I look around me and try to figure out what exactly just set off my danger sense. After a few seconds, I found nothing and was about to continue until a voice calls out from all around me.

"Now tell me Monsieur," Said the voice with a rather calm but angry tone, "Where do you intend on doing with my amie?"

Soon the ground in front of me softens as a man in a rather well kept red tux emerges from it. He had a smile on his face but it was one that promises pain as she looked at Lady Juvia who was still lying in my arms. It suddenly occurred to me that this would look slightly sinister, a man carrying around a woman who was his enemy. But before I could speak the man in front of me spoke once more.

"Oh terribly sorry where are my manners, I am Sol of the Earth member of the Elemental Four just like my amie that is laying rather dangereusement in your arms." He pauses had his smile hardens and gains sharpness to it, said sharpness also very much was heard in his tone as he spoke once more.

"Now why don't you put the Mademoiselle down before you force me to do something you're going to very much regret, d'accord?"

* * *

**NOTICE: So I have some unfortunate news. After a lot of thought, I've decided to change this story from weekly uploads to every other week. When I started this story I was the beginning of summer for me and I only had one job, now I have college classes, three jobs and regular life stuff that has been making it hard for me to upload lately. Volfwildman suggested changing to an every two-week upload but I was hesitant. The truth of the matter is I didn't want to disappoint any of you guys that have grown so used to reading this every Saturday. But after that tornado gave me an extra week to work on a chapter I felt so much more relaxed writing with that extra week. So, as a result, I decided to change the upload schedule.**

**I am truly sorry for those who love reading this story every Saturday but with my current circumstance, I just can't keep doing this without staying up late to get my writing done on top om my school work and regular work. Hell Chapter 34 was written in one whole night because I just was so busy that week and as a result, I only got two hours of sleep that night before I had to go to my college. Again I am sorry but for now, I'm going to be changing the upload schedule. If my ****P a treon does well enough or life finally calms down a bit then hopefully I can resume weekly.**

**Thank you all for reading my story, I really can't thank you enough for how much it's grown.**

* * *

**AN: For the record in a true fight Juvia would decently easily defeat Elfman, even with a full-body take over he would still not win. But he won in this chapter purely because of Juvia's romantic nature. As for why the pairing? Well, the answer is a simple two words 'Why Not'. Romance isn't going to be a big part of this story but I still want it to have a small part and I figure I might as well have fun with it.**

**Again Volfwildman couldn't Beta this chapter due to recovering from his surgery, he's doing well just needs some time to heal. This week's shout out is going to Nobleshrio, yes I know about the 'Ya' problem. It's a very common where from where I live that everybody uses and I didn't even realize I was using it until people started pointing it out, For the most part, I've tried to avoid using it useless I feel like it fits the character. **

**(Insert Summary About ****The ****Fanficatics 4: We Want More Money, and a joke about reviewing)**

**Have a great day.**

* * *

**P a treon . com (slash) BETAsatchel**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned something like that?**

**Beta Reader: volfwildman**

**Cover Art by KegiSpringfield**

* * *

(Elfman's POV)

I froze as I took in Sol's words. But only for a moment before I spoke up in my defense. "I would never do anything nefarious with an unconscious woman! I am a proud gentleman and was simply hoping to find a bed to lay her in before I continued on with my mission!"

Sol seemed surprised by my words before narrowing his eyes and speaking in a slightly mocking tone. "Oh, really Gars? Then please tell me what is rule number 32 of being a messieurs?"

I grin at his words before saying some of my own, "Rule number 32, A gentleman should never leave the house without the proper tools to fix their appearance as stated by The Code of the Gentlemen."

To really show off I positioned Lady Juiva to only be held by one of my arm and reached into my waterproof bag I keep in my back pocket and pull out my limited edition of The Code of the Gentlemen book. Sol's eyes widened at my words and even more at my book before a happy smile found its way onto his face as he reached into one of his pockets and pulled out another copy of The Code of the Gentlemen book.

My eyes widened as well when I saw the book and we soon found ourselves staring at each other in wonderment. I truly felt a connection to this man in front of me that I could now see also styled himself a gentleman. The stare was broken when Sol started talking, "Could it be?! Another monsieur?! Oh, what a wonderful day! It is so hard to find another mâle who understands the value of being a gentlemen."

I nodded in understanding with his words, "Yes I to find it a struggle to find another guild member that understands the way of the gentlemen. Truly we are a dying breed."

Once more I found myself staring at Sol as he stared back. A sense of peace overcame us as we understood each other and I dare say that I felt a bond forming with this man...no this gentleman!

Sol once more ended up breaking the stare as he looked down at Lady Juvia and spoke. "While I am happy to find another of my kind would you kindly hand me my amie? I can take her to one of the rooms reserved for S-class mage to stay while at the headquarters."

I did not hesitate to nod and walk forward to put Lady Juvia in his hands once I did I spoke. "Please take your time, I shall be waiting here. I would love to speak more about being a gentleman with you."

Sol gave me a kind smile before nodding and then sinking into the ground with his guildmate. I dutifully stood in the hall waiting, I knew that it was a bad idea to stay. Even if he was a gentleman like me he was still an enemy but I had said I would stay so I would on my honor as a gentleman! Besides, it would be so nice to have a pleasant conversation with another like me.

It took about ten minutes before Sol came back. The floor to my side promptly softened and the Earth mage emerged with a surprised but pleased expression on his face. Clearly he was happy and surprised that I stayed.

"Oh good, you stayed my follow monsieur. I thank you for not hurting my amie. Could you tell me what happened? No offense to you, I can tell you are a confident mage but Lady Juvia is an S-class just like me for a reason."

I nodded at his words in agreement, "Yes she was definitely more powerful than me as a mage but sadly it seems like your friend has an illness. She was only red in the face and even from a distance, I could tell that her heart was beating far too much. Would you happen to know what is wrong with her?"

Sol gave a knowing smile and even a chuckle before speaking, "I see, yes I do know of this maladies that she suffers from. She has, unfortunately, had it for most of her life. I and the rest of my guildmates help her when it...flares up."

I give my fellow gentlemen a sad look before offering a supporting nod, "Rather sad for the Lady then. She has my condolences and I hope that she gets better. If there is anything I could do just let me know."

Once more Sol gave me a light chuckle and even shook his head a little before responding. "Merci my ami. But you seem to forget the situation right now. Our respective guilds are in a guerre against each other. I, unfortunately, doubt that you'll be around to help her. And speaking of that horrid affair I'm afraid that I am a Phantom Lord mage above being a monsieur."

I let out a sigh as I gave an understanding nod, "I must agree with you. I am a Fairy Tail mage before a gentlemen. But if we must fight then I at least ask you for a fair fight."

"Of course," Said Sol with a smile, "As a monsieur I promise to not pull any too dirty of a trick. In fact, I shall even aidez-moi you if I can! Monsieur must provide a hand to each other!"

I smiled back before reaching in my pocket and pulling out a coin. "Well then I say that I throw this coin up in the air and once it hits the ground then the fight begins. I would usually suggest you go first but I know that as a fellow gentleman you would do the same for me."

Sol nodded in agreement as we both moved into position, the two of us ready to fight for our guilds. After a moment I flicked the coin up into the air and time seemed to slow as I and Sol stared at each other once more, both of us wore a sad but determined expression.

But even with the slowness, the coin eventually hit the ground.

Then we both struck.

* * *

(Third Person Battle POV)

Elfman was the first to react to the sound of the coin's drop.

"**Beast Arm: Black Bull**"

The Gentlemen Beast's arm was covered in a flash of magic and soon it had turned into something similar to that of a gorilla's arm. Big and bulky with black fur all over it. With his new hand, Elfman pushed forward with the intention of planting said hand into his opponent's stomach. Sadly for him though, Sol was more than ready for an attack.

Just as the black-furred arm was about to impact, Sol in an impressive display of acrobatics twisted away from the attack while jumping to the side of Elfman as well. Just as Elfman turned to face his opponent the Earth mage used an attack of his own.

"**Sable Dance**"

Despite mainly being an Earth mage Sol still used other types of basic magic and one of those magic just happened to be Sand magic. A small sandstorm erupted around Elfman, both blinding him and cutting into him at all sides.

Elfman grunted as he took the attack before powering through the pain and rushing toward where he remembered Sol to be. Once out of the sandstorm he saw that he was on the mark and very close to a surprised Sol. With a grin, Elfman blitz right at the Earth mage and attack said grin faded when his attack shattered Sol or rather a "**Statue de la Terre**" or earth statue of Sol.

A chuck from behind him had Elfman turning to see the hall full of Sols, to make matters worse many of them were swaying slightly and giving themselves an impression of being alive and real. Before the Fairy Tail mage could think of some plan of attack one of the earth statues jumped at him with a tackle and just before the impact, he flashed before exploding and forcing the Fairy to take the full force of the explosion.

The other Sols waited to see the outcome of the attack which ended up being the wrong choice as they heard Elfman shout out a spell name.

"**Beast Leg: Weretiger**'' The dust that had occupied the area was forced away as in another flash of magic Elfman's legs were replaced with that of the Weretiger. Two long and feline legs with light orange fur and several black circles. Before any of the Sols could act, in a blur of speed The Gentlemen Beast disappeared and reappeared in front of the closest and smashed it to pieces with his black arm before repeating the process.

This happened again and again as Elfman would disappear, reappear, smash and repeat. Eventually, though the Sols wised up to this and once Elfman reappeared in front of another earth statue, just a second or two before his arm struck the statue. Said statue flashed and exploded and sent the Fairy Tail mage into the nearby wall.

Before Elfman could stand up the remaining Sols all jumped onto him and in a rather bright flash, all exploded. The area was shacked lightly as large amounts of dust were kicked up. Eventually, though the area cleared to reveal a damaged Elfman. He had already been decently damaged from his fight with Juvia and now he was really feeling the pain. Just as he got ahold of his pain and stood the ground a few yards away softened and the real Sol emerged from the ground having been hiding this entire time.

Sol made a show of lightly dusting off his red tux before giving Elman a slight smile. "My my monsieur, you're having some trouble with me. Now tell me why you haven't done a Full-Body Takeover yet? Surely a puissance man like you would be able to pull it off all with ease."

Elfman paused as he took in Sol's question, the memory of that 'day' flashing in his mind as he felt a cold shiver go down his spine. The Earth mage's eyes widened as he brought a hand to adjust his monocle before lightly whipping something. "Your Sœur..."

Despite the fact that the Phantom had whispered Elfman heard it and faced Sol with wide eyes as he himself whispers too. "How!?"

Sol gave a sheepish look as he let out a sigh before speaking, "I must apologize to you monsieur. My monocle has many little enchantments on it that I have added through the years, one of them is the ability to see surface thoughts of those that I look at. I had not intended to use that ability due to our promettre at the beginning but I'm afraid habit overcame me for a second or two."

'It sadly doesn't have any enchantments against illusions though.' Thought Sol with an annoyed tone as he remembered of the trick that had led him and Juvia away from the Fairy Tail guild.

Elfman just stood as he processed Sol's words before finally coming up with some of his own. "...that doesn't seem very gentlemanly to do."

Sol once more let out a sigh and gave a light shrug, "True true but I am also a bit of a spy/info gather for Phantom Lord. Not to mention that I try and only use it against criminals. But I rather not change the subject here monsieur. You're not trying a Full-Body Takeover because of what happened to your Sœur, correct?"

Elfman once more paused as he debated what to say in his head. He was always tight-lipped about what happened but he had found recently that it felt better to talk about it rather than hold it in and despite only knowing Sol for a short amount of time he couldn't help but feel like he was an old friend, the bond between gentlemen was something that transcended time and space.

In the end, Elfman let out a sigh as he looked to the floor sadly. "The last time I attempted a Full-Body Takeover I...I killed my sister because I couldn't control myself. I just...I can't bring myself to try again."

Sol gave an understanding nod as he allowed his brother in gentlemanliness a few seconds of silence before talking. "I can understand your pain monsieur. As a mage, I too have lost a few allies and friends. Many of which I blame myself for them dying. That said...I'm afraid that you have no choice my ami."

Elfman's head snapped up toward Sol but before he could say anything the Earth mage spoke first. "I'll be completely honest with you monsieur, you can't win like this. You don't have the power, durability or anything else to overcome my Earth magic. Your only real chance of winning is if you do a Full-Body Takeover."

A pained look overcame Elfman as he balled up his hands into fists and squeezed shut his eyelids. "I... I can't! Not after what happened to Lisanna! I can't ever lose control again or else I'll hurt the people I care for!"

Sol steeled his face as he slowly raised his right arm towards Elfman, "If you worried about me monsieur then don't. I am an S-class mage for a reason. And if you don't do a Full-Body Takeover then you will lose and then the ones you care about will truly be in difficulté. **Roche Concerto**"

An eruption of rock came from all around Elfman as that pelted and struck him with a surprising amount of power. The Gentlemen Beast gritted his teeth as he shot forward towards his opponent with his speed being enhanced by his Weretiger legs. Unfortunately for the Takeover mage, Sol was more than ready for any retaliation.

Just as Elfman fist was about to make contact with Sol's body, said Earth mage showed off his pro limbo skills and bents backward at such an angle that he completely dodges the attack and when the Takeover mage caught himself and twisted around to perform another hopefully more successful attack the ground around them softened.

Sol instantly sunk down into the ground and emerged a good few yards away while Elfman found himself sunk about halfway into the floor and unable to move. The Phantom looked over at his opponent with a sad look before clenching his fist and preparing for his next spell. The Fairy was struggling to get out of the quicksand-like earth, his Weretiger legs having no luck with the stuff. Eventually, though a plan came to mind and he cast a spell.

"**Beast Arm: Rangermonkey**" Elfman's unchanged arm turned into a long light brown furred monkey arm. With that done he pointed it to the ceiling and used the ability that the Rangermonkey was very well known for, its ability to extend and retract its arms. The new arms shot forward and smashed into the ceiling, making to grab on to any part of it he could. With some force, Elfman was pulled out of the soft ground and was back on the normal floor as his arm retracted. With a little sigh and some dusting on his pants, he turned to face Sol.

"**Géant de Pierre**" Only to be met with a giant monster of stone and earth.

Sol had unleashed one of his most powerful spells as he summoned a huge bipedal golem that barely fit in the room. It lumbered for a few seconds before all but throwing its arm forward and only just missed Elfman who rolled to the side. Afterward, the Takeover mage rushed forward and punched off a large chunk of the golem's leg, said chunk rapidly grew back in seconds.

"No no no monsieur," Said Sol who had relocated and was now hanging off the side of the wall with his lower half in said wall, "You can't win like that. My création will simply heal from any damage you deal to it like that. If you want to beat it you need to hit it with a big attack that takes it all out. Perhaps all Full-Body Takeover would work?"

Elfman paused for a second as he took in his opponents' suggestion before shaking his head and getting back into the fight with the golem. It wasn't going well for him as any damage he dealt was made null in void a few seconds later and he was just barely dodging the giant's slow but precise attacks. To make matters worse his injuries were starting to flare up and his stamina was draining. It wouldn't be long before he made a mistake that would cost him.

And that mistake happened to be a dodge that was a second too late from a wide swing from the golem that sent him into a wall.

Before Elfman could regain his bearings he found himself being picked up by his giant opponent's right hand. The Fairy Tail mage tried to push his way out of his situation but found the golem's hand too sturdy. Things only got worse when the being of stone started to squeeze and was met with Elfman's pained screams.

After a few seconds thought Sol mentally commanded his creation to stop and Elfman found some rest as he tried to regain his breath from his screaming. Before the Takeover mage was ready to once more try and escape his prison the Phantom Lord mage spoke. "You aren't getting out like that monsieur. As much as it hurt me to cause pain to another monsieur we are sadly enemies. But that doesn't mean I can't help you in some way. If you wish to get out and possibly win then you must push past whatever mental barrier you have and unleash your full puissance."

Elfman once more paused at Sol's words before once more shaking his head and speaking. "I can't! That power that you speak of took my sister from me because I couldn't control it. Just the thought of trying to use it again makes me sick. I will find a way to win without it!"

Sol found himself sighing even if he found his fellow gentlemen's resolve to be impressive. Really he should just end this but he felt compelled to help his opponent. "Monsieur… while I do not know your little sister. I would like to think she would hate to see you in such pain. And if I remember right you have an older sister too. How would she react to your pain? How would she act in seeing where you are right now? How would she feel if...if my golem ended your life right now."

Elfman froze as he took him those words. He knew that Lissanna would hate to see him in pain but the thought of Mira grieving over his death filled him with a coldness that matched his fear. As he thought of this Sol took in a deep breath and prepared himself for what he was going to say next. "Because if you don't overcome your fear then that will happen. You will be turned into a bloody paste by my création. So please my frère in ideals, find your will because you will need it! Golem I command you to crush him!"

And with those words, the being of stone and earth held his prisoner between his two hands and put his everything into squeezing. Elfman clenched his teeth as the pain from before came back in full force. But despite the pain feeling his body his mind was full of only one thing. Something that made him ignore everything eh was feeling has he felt his will start to rise.

Mira crying over his gravestone.

"**Beast Soul**"

Magic filled and flooded out of Elfman's body as a bright flash overtook his entire being. The golem tried to overpower his opponent's new strength but found itself failing as the Takeover mage performed a Full-Body Takeover and grew to match his enemy's huge size. With a loud roar, the light dispersed to reveal a giant monster.

The King of Beasts.

It stood a little shorter than the golem. It was built like a giant gorilla with red fur and for some reason, loose blue pants were over its legs. Big yellow spikes were shooting out of his shoulders and two matching yellow horns were jutting out of his forehead. Long white hair played down from his head to the middle of his back and a small full beard covered his face. But his most prominent feature was his eyes. His very human eyes held a look of full control.

With a roar, Elfman brought his arms up and slammed them down together on the golem. The arms meet little resistance as they carved their way through the being of stone and shattered it in dozens of pieces. With that done Elfman took a few steps back and resisted the urge to let out a roar of victory, it was very ungentlemanly to roar and that first of was already too much in his opinion.

A soft clapping suddenly echoed throughout the hall and the Gentlemen Beast turned to see Sol standing in the middle of the hall giving him a golf clap."Yes, monsieur! I can tell that you're in control just from your eyes alone! I told you that you could tame the beast within."

Despite the pain and the tiredness, Elfman found himself giving the Earth mage a smile. It felt like a weight had been lifted from his mind, one that he had for so long he forgot it was there in the first place. "I thank you for your help, my fellow gentlemen. Though I do find that your methods were rather...extreme."

Sol gave a sheepish smile at the remark but soon it fell as he spoke, "I am sorry for that monsieur and for what I will be doing next."

Before Elfman could ask what he meant, the Takeover mage found the many pieces of the golem that he had destroyed floating upwards all around him and before he could react to them they all rapidly shot towards him. Instead of exploding off of him the pieces of earth impacted and molded around him and soon he once more found himself imprisoned but this time in softened earth that refused to shatter or get off of him.

While Elfman struggled with his new prison Sol got into a wide stance as he prepared to fire off his most powerful spell. He felt bad about what he was going to do but he was still a Phantom Lord mage and his gentlemanly brother was a Fairy Tail mage. He still had to win this fight.

Earth and dust started to rapidly whirl around the back of him as magic flooded through his body. Elfman took note of this and doubled his effort to escape and made some progress with some chunks of earth but said chunks simply replaced themselves. The only true difference was the fact that the soft earth prison started to glow with magic. Before Elfman could understand what the glow meant Sol unleashed his spell.

"**Platre Sonata**"

From Sol's forward reaching right hand a light brown magic circle appeared. From the circle, a dense stone fist emerged and shot forward with large amounts of power and speed. The fist impacted Elfman's large form. Once the fist impacted the glow coming from the earth prison that surrounded him got much more intense and soon a large explosion happened with the Takeover being right in the center.

With his attack done Sol stood off to the side waiting for the dust to clear but was ready just in case his attack had failed. Once the dust did clear it revealed a fallen Elfman, his tux was scuffed and scratched but not too damaged thanks to it being created with magic but that didn't change what had happened.

Elfman had lost.

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

Sol let out a tired sigh as he walked over and stood by the fallen body of Elfman. He had been impressed with the Fairy Tail mage's full power. Before he would say that the man's power would have been a low A-class, decently strong in its own right. But after he used a Full-Body Takeover he would say that his opponent was at a high A-class, just a step below being an S-class. Unfortunately for Elfman though that step was a big one.

Sol couldn't help the smile on his face as he stared down at the man he felt like he might have called a friend had they met in a different situation. He had always liked to help those he considered a friend, not only was it a gentlemanly thing to do but the Earth mage just enjoyed being able to help. And today he had done just that.

Sadly though the reality of said situation just dawned on Sol and his smile turned into a frown. He remembered his Guild Master's words, they made it clear what he was to do if he defeated a Fairy Tail mage.

Sol wasn't a killer. A gentlemen, Phantom Lord mage, and even a spy but not a killer. Not to say that he hadn't killed before, it was an unfortunate thing but sometime death would happen when you worked as a mage. Whether it was god forbid one of your allies or an enemy due to an accident, it happened.

But Sol had never done so on purpose. Yet now he had to and on a man, he was hoping to one day call a friend and brother in gentlemanliness. Life was truly unfair, wasn't it?

While Sol was working himself up to do the horrid deed someone had made their way onto the scene. When Elfman had gone Full-Body his magic signature had changed, most mages wouldn't have noticed the change but if you were an expert on Takeover magic then you would rather easily tell the change.

Which was why Mira had made her way into the Phantom Lord mech headquarters.

While trying her best to help the guild from the sidelines she felt Elfman's magic signature change just slightly. She knew near-instantly he had just performed a Full-Body Takeover and all but abandoned the battle as she used her limited Takeover magic to give herself some wings and fly over to the structure standing beside the Fairy Tail guild.

It hadn't taken too long for her to find the hole made from Juvia's attack and she made her way into the same hallway that held Elfman and Sol. Both of which she saw near instantly. "Elfman!"

At the shout, Sol abruptly turned around to see the white-head girl. He recognized her from his glimpses into Elfman's surface thoughts and from her reputation. Mira Strauss the She-devil and off roster S-class Fairy Tail mage. He took a moment to compose himself before giving her a smile and speaking.

"Hello Mademoiselle," He started with a profession but kind tone, "You are Monsieur Elfman's sister no? As you can see he fell before me after a valiant fight. I was just...preparing to finish him off sadly. But since you perhaps you could take him and be-"

Sol continued with his little speech, mainly about Mira taking her brother and leaving, but the eldest Strauss did not hear anything past the part about the man in front of her killing her brother.

Mira's entire world froze over as she looked at Elfman's fallen form. Emotion swirled inside her as her mind flashed back to the moment that she learned that her parents had died while out on a job, both of them being freelance Takeover mages. She then flashed back to seeing Lissanna disappear in her hands as she was powerless to stop her sister from leaving. Then she thought of the graveyard that held her parent and sister's tombstones.

She saw Elfman's there as well.

Sol completely stopped talking as Mira let out a primal yell. The mental barriers that had held her back for so long, the ones that had formed after her sister's death, all but shattered as the She-devil's will and magic flooded her body. Wind picked up around her as her magic visibly surrounded her body and Sol found himself breaking into a cold sweat at both the sight and feel of what was before him.

Mira soon took hold of her magic and guided it just like she had done so long ago. She had lost her parents. She had lost her younger sister.

She was not going to lose her little brother.

"**Satan Soul**"

* * *

**AN: Wow was that fun to write. I've always liked both Sol and Aria and was sad that they didn't get the screen time and development like Juvia and Gajeel did. As for Sol, I tried to make him a gentlemen like ELfmen but with a bit of a spy twist on it. Thank you to Blaze1992 for recommending me the Kingsmen movies which ended up influencing Sol's character. I also tried to make him feel like more of an S-class mage in terms of power since in the anime he really didn't feel like one.**

**Again Volfwildman couldn't Beta this chapter due to recovering from his surgery, he's doing well just needs some time to heal. This week's shout out will be going to Howdidigetherewastaken for pointing out and helping me with a bit of a problem I ended up creating with the money system in Earthland, economics really isn't my thing.**

**I want you to go outside and look up at the stars in the sky... What? Oh, its currently day time for you? well then wait till night, now let me finish. Look up at all those stars and see how bright and amazing they look... What now!? You don't see any stars!? Then just imagine them! I'm trying to be inspirational here! ANyway you to can be one of those stars if you just simply leave a review...ok what now?... You don't want to be a giant flaming ball of gas in space...this is why we can't have nice things.**

**Have a great day.**

* * *

**P a treon . com (slash) BETAsatchel**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned something like that?**

**Beta Reader: volfwildman**

**Cover Art by KegiSpringfield**

* * *

(3rd Person Battle POV)

Sol considered himself a humble man.

Sure, he was proud of his S-class status, but he knew that amongst his fellow S-class mages at Phantom Lord that was the weakest of them all. He didn't have Aria's utter power, Gajeel's insane durability, Juiva's mastery over her magic or Totomaru's sheer versatility.

That said he still held himself up to a certain image when he was acting as a mage of Phantom Lord.

That image was rapidly crumbling.

"**Darkness Steam**"

Sol clenched his teeth as he was forced to use his impressive acrobatics skills against the several streams of dark hands that Mira had just launched at him. They came too fast for him to sink into the ground, but he had just enough dexterity to dodge the attack. Sadly, he couldn't dodge the next one.

Just as Sol finished his impressive dodging Mira all but appeared in a flash beside him, her face full of rage has she sent him flying with a swipe from her right hand.

Mira had a new appearance, one that was far more intimidating than her usual look. In a single moment of rage, she had broken through a mental barrier that had held for years in her mind and was now using the full power of her Takeover magic.

"**Satan Soul**" was the form she had taken. Her usually well-kept hair stood wildly straight up, her normal dress was replaced with a very revealing red one-piece suit that was open in the front and just barely covered her private areas. She also had red stockings and a pair of gauntlets that covered her transformed hands that looked like they belonged to a dragon. Along with all of this she had a long metallic tail and a pair of giant bat wings that allowed her to maneuver at high speeds.

In this form, she was for the last minute or so been fighting Sol, well maybe fighting was a generous term. Mainly she allowed her rage to consume her as she kept attacking and attacking at the target of said rage while Sol tried desperately to not die.

Credit where credit is due Sol was doing great up until that last attack that sent him crashing into that wall. But even with the power behind that attack, he was still up. Hurting like hell and even his magical suit was showing some damage but still up. Mira having finally hit him stood there for a few seconds as she tried to take control of the ocean of rage she was feeling which would unfortunately not be now as Sol was back on his feet and preparing a spell.

"**Sable Dance**" All attempts Mira was doing to take control of her rage was stopped when sand erupted from the ground around her and promptly started to assault her. It didn't do much damage as her new form gave her some great durability. That said the Sand spell was just powerful enough to do some damage and cause her to once more go into a frenzy.

"**Black Air**" In an impressive display of both Darkness and Air magic the area around Mira erupted into a flurry of back colored wind that made quick work of the assaulting Sand magic before disappearing and allowing the demonic Takeover mage to see Sol standing beside the craters he had created when he hit the wall.

With a swift swish of her wings, she was upon him as she appeared next to him and raised her right hand to once more repeat the attack that had hit him before. Sadly, for Mira Sol's body started to flash, it revealed itself to be a "**Statue de la Terre**" that exploded and sent the white-haired women flying back and sliding across the ground. Before she could get up Sol unleashed another attack from his hidden location from within the wall.

"**Roche Concerto**" Like with the sand spell an eruption of rocks came from below Mira and assaulted her body. Also like with the sand spell it did little damage but was still enough to get the Takeover mage's rage to shine once more as she let out a roar and sent out a wave of Darkness magic that sent the assaulting earth away.

However, the rocks didn't go too far as they paused mid-air. Mira held enough control to try and get ready for whatever would come but that ended up failing as the ground beneath her smoothed out and she swiftly fell waist-deep into the new mud-like floor. To make matters worse the paused rock was sent right back at her and with a mighty crash each one impacted into her and turned into mud just like the ground. Then after a second, all the mud hardens to form a prison of earth that surrounds the Fairy Tail mage.

Sol took this time to come out of his hiding place from the wall and let out a sigh. He was already decently tired from his fight with Elfman but now he had to fight a mage that was much more powerful than him. He had been lucky so far to dodge most of her attack and the only reason he was holding his own was due to his rather honorless tactics which left a bitter taste in the Phantom Lord Gentlemen's mouth.

Sol was about to open a hole in the prison for his opponent to breathe and for him to hopefully talk her down before he finally ran out of luck and fell to one of her powerful attacks. But before he could go through with it the hallway started to lightly shake much to his confusion before the earthly prison utterly shattered as the source of the shaking, Mira's roaring was free. It was only thanks to years of experience that allowed Sol to take hold of his surprise and swiftly use his Earth magic to try an attack on the newly freed Takeover mage.

"**Lance Terrestre**"

Soon a spear-like pillar shot out of the wall from Sol's right and sped forward before crashing into Mira in an explosion of earth and dust covered the area. The Earth mage allowed a smile on his face at the sight before said smile fell when the dust was cleared. Mira was still standing as her right hand was held out showing that she had both blocked and stopped the attack with her palm. The Phantom Lord mage shivered as the Fairy Tail mage sent a glare at him before holding out her other hand where magic was quickly gathering and forming a dark orb.

"**Demon Blast**"

The dark orb that Mira held soon turning into a beam of pure Darkness magic that raced towards Sol. The Earth mage just barely called upon his own magic to form a wall of earth and stone between him and the attack. Unfortunately for the Gentlemen, the wall proved ineffective once hit it was destroyed from the spell and he found himself blasted with the full force of Mira's rage and magic. He was pushed into the wall and soon after the spell ended with a large explosion that rocked the mech and sent the Phantom Lord mage spiraling off to the side and further down the hallway.

Mira let out a sadistic grin and she took a step forward to play with her opponent some more before she stopped herself. Enough was enough as she did everything in her willpower to get her rage under wraps. Luckily for the white head, she had gotten a good amount of practice over the years with the idiots that she called guildmates and soon the anger was forced down and she breathed a sigh of relief.

With that down, Mira couldn't help but look over her form. It had been years since she had seen this form, but she had to admit that it felt great to be back in it. Like an old outfit that you loved to wear but hadn't worn it in years and when you finally wore it once more it fit perfectly. A happy grin found its way onto her face as she was finally realizing that she could finally come out of retirement and start doing some jobs again. That said she knew that she should take precautions on the first few jobs and take a partner or two with her just in case she didn't have full control of the form like she did back in the day. She started thinking of some people she could do a job with like Bishop, Erza or Elfman-.

The second she thought of her brother her eyes widened as she remembered the reason for her rage and started to look for her fallen sibling. It didn't take long as he was right next to the battle, just a bit down the hallway and she started to walk down the hallway. She got three-quarters of the way there before a voice from behind her caused her to stop and turn back around.

"My, my, Mademoiselle you did quite a number of me." Said Sol has he and finally gotten the strength to stand after the devastating attack. He was hurting all over and would be dealing with some serious bruising and even a few cracked bones, but he was an S-class mage for a reason.

"You were going to kill my brother you fucker! Did you think I was just going to do nothing!" Yell Mira has she started to once more hold down her rage.

Sol an annoyed look before letting out a sigh and speaking, "Did you not hear as I was saying before Mademoiselle? I was in the middle of asking you to take your gentilhomme of a brother and leave before you just yelled, transformed, and attacked me."

The rage that had been building all but left as Mira found herself dumbly blinking at the Phantom mage. After a few seconds of shock, she found her voice and spoke, "But you said you were going to kill him! I know that I kinda blocked out what you were saying afterward but I know for a fact that he said you were going to kill him."

Sol once more let out a sigh as he rubbed his face a little before giving Mira a raised eyebrow, "I had been ordered by Master Jose to kill any opponent I had but I am no tueur, a messieur and a spy yes but, not a tueur. In fact, I quite like your frère, I feel like I truly connected with him as a fellow messieur. Like I said before I was asking you to just take him, I turned around and pretended that you took him front under my nose."

Mira just stood there awkwardly as she processed what Sol had said. She found herself cursing her anger once more. A part of her wishes she had tried to completely be done away with after Lissanna's death, but Bishop's words back then had hit a certain chord with her, and she found that she didn't want to completely get rid of a major part of her. In the end, it just meant she had to work on controlling it better.

Mira sheepishly rubbed the back of her hand and gave Sol an apologizing smile. "Sorry about this. I kinda just snapped when I thought you were going to kill my brother. I guess I should thank you since that snap got me out of my funk that kept me from fully using my magic. I'll just be taking my brother and going then."

Before Mira could turn around Sol spoke. "No," he stated firmly, "Now that we've started fighting, I can't just stop now. I have my honor as a messieur and an S-class mage on the line."

A part of Sol really did want to just let her go with her brother, but he just found that he couldn't turn a blind eye to the fight he had been just barely surviving. He knew full well that he would lose but he would lose with his pride of putting up a fight as an S-class mage of Phantom Lord.

Mira gave Sol a raised eyebrow, "Really? No offense but I think we both know you're not going to win. We start fighting and I'm just going to slaughter you."

Sol grimaced at her choice in words before composing himself, "Oh I agree with you, Mademoiselle. You will most likely win this fight. That said I propose idée. One attack each. You and I unleash the most powerful attack we can, and whichever prevails wins."

Mira took a second to think about it but ended up grinning as she took a ready stance and began to gather magic. "Ok old man! You want a big finale then I'll give it to you but it's not changing the fact that I'm going to win."

Sol just let out a chuckle before smiling and preparing his own attack. "We shall make Mademoiselle. Your right that I am old but you'll find that this 'old man' still has some steam left!"

For a few seconds, the two just stood there and prepared. Both were pouring a large amount of magic into this final clash and for Sol, he would be using up all that he had left. Soon time to pause and both knew that everything was ready as they stared at each other in determination before releasing their spells.

"**Soul Extinctor**" "**Grand Platre Sonata**"

Mira held a powerful orb of Darkness magic in both her hands before thrusting both of said hands forward and unleashing a devastating beam of darkness that shot towards Sol. Sol, in turn, held out his hand and a massive magic circle appeared before a massive rock fist shot out of the circle that sparkled and shined with powerful Earth magic as it made its way over to Mira.

Soon the two powerful attacks made contact and clashed. Sol had truly given his all as his spell held ground against Mira's spell. For a few agonizingly slow seconds, the two attacks refused to move. All that was needed was for one attack to give the slightest leeway for the other to win the clash. And soon one did.

For a split second, Sol lost his concentration as the event from the day started to way down his mind and body. Sadly, for him, that was all Mira needed to take the lead. Slowly the beam of Darkness inched forward has it pushed back the massive fist of stone. Sol gritted his teeth as he surprised himself and let out a very ungentlemanly roar as he forced all his will power to stop the beam of darkness and even started to push back.

Sol looked at this and smiled. Despite the odds being against him, he was proving his status as an S-class mage. Sadly, though he used all his remaining will and stamina to get this fair and with a sad sigh, he dropped his hands, no longer able to keep the attack up. The beam of darkness all but shattered the stone fist and soon hit Sol.

The beam carried him all the way down the hallway until he soon impacted the end of said hallway upon which Mira's attack finished with a massive explosion that took a decent chunk of the mech. When all was said and done and the dust cleared Sol laid unconscious in a crater, a smile on his face.

With the clash was done Mira let out a breath she had been holding. That had taken a lot more out of her then she had thought it would. She wanted to think that it was because she was out of practice, but she knew full well that it was because the old man had given her more trouble than she thought he would. For a split second when her attack was being pushed back, she thought she might lose before Sol ran empty. She would give her opponent props; he did great despite the odds being stacked against him.

With a sigh and a shack of the head, Mira made her way over to Elfman and easily picked up the still unconscious younger sibling. With a swish of her wings, she was out of the mech and making her way over to the guild building where she was going to put Elfman in a bed before joining the defense.

Elsewhere a certain redhead was making her way through Phantom Lord's base.

* * *

(Erza's POV)

I paused as the building was once more shocked. It was clear that some large battles were being waged in the mech. I couldn't help but wonder who was fighting as I started to once more make my way through the enemy's base.

I hadn't encountered much resistance other than a few mages that didn't give me too much trouble. The only one that put up a decent fight was a dark-skinned girl that used Mirror magic and briefly trapped me in a mirror prison before I broke out and defeated her.

It wasn't too long before I found myself in the upper quarters of the building as I searched room after room for any enemy. Soon I came across what looked like the inside of a chapel. It was very nicely decorated and looked like a very nice place to pray at if you believed in one of the few religions that Earthland hosted.

Despite my hurry, I couldn't help but pause and make my way over to the altar of the place. It really was a nice place and had I had time I might just rest on one of the pews. For now, though I was just happy to close my eyes and let out a sigh, ready for this war to be over so she can go back to being with my brothers and sister.

A sense of peace overcame me before something in my mind nudged out me. I opened my eyes with a confused expression before I felt a spike of magic and heard a voice.

"**Zetsu**"

Before I could react, I was hit with what appeared to be several small balls of air that upon hitting exploded and sent me off to the side of the chapel. That said the attack didn't do too much thanks to my armor and my instincts kicked in and I landed on my feet and pointed my sword to my attacker.

Across from me stood Aria, strongest of Phantom Lord's S-class mages.

"How dare you attack me from behind you fiend! Do you have no honor." Despite my words, I didn't feel that offended by the sneak attack. My big brother would take every inch he could get and could care less about fairness or honor.

Aria simply smiled at me, "All is fair in love and war Titania and last time I checked our guilds were in a tragedy that goes by the name of war. Truly it is a sorrowful day for those of Fairy Tail!"

Aria had shouted that last part and even shed some tears much to my confusion before I regained myself. "Phantom Lord might have started this senseless war but Fairy Tail is going to end it."

Aria seemed to pause at my words and even took on a more serious face. "Senseless huh, I suppose that is how it looks for you all. Truly success has blinded the Fairies from the damage they cause."

I narrow my eyes at Aria, "Damage?! Fairy Tail hasn't caused any trouble for the other guilds, much less Phantom Lord. I will admit that we have done some damage to builds and the like, but we have done everything to minimize that."

Aria chuckled at me like there was some joke that I wasn't getting. "You truly don't see it, do you? Well to be fair most of Phantom Lord doesn't see it either even if they feel it. Because of Fairy Tail jobs have been taken from all the other guilds but most of all Phantom Lord. Master Jose hides it well, but he can't hide it from my powerful eyes. Phantom Lord has been suffering because of Fairy Tail."

My eyes stayed narrowed has I took in his words, "How have we been hurting Phantom Lord that much? We have taken on a good amount of high paying jobs, but surely Phantom Lord still makes plenty of money."

This time Aria let out a sad sigh as a look of true sadness overcame his face. "You don't know how large Phantom Lord is, do you? For the better part of half a century, we have been the number one guild. During that time, we have expanded rapidly and largely. There are near a hundred different branches of our guild, some not even in the kingdom of Foire. When we were the number one guild everything was fine but after Fairy Tail's rise to number one things seemed to slowly go downhill."

I blinked at the new information and found myself feeling slightly sad for my opponent, even if for the most part I still very much wanted to punish him for what he has down to my guild and everyone within it. "Surely Phantom Lord can't be hurting too much. Even if you were you should just close a few branches, and everything should be fine."

Aira simply shrugged at my words before speaking, "I'm afraid that I don't know the full extent of the problem. Only master Jose does but from how hard he has been working I can only guess that it weighs heavily on his mind. You are right that closing a few branches might fix things but I'm sure that Master Jose has a reason not to, I'm also sure that he has a reason for this war you call senseless."

I frowned at Aria's words before speaking some of my own, "Whatever you Master's reasoning, I must disagree with it. Even if you win the Magic Council will not let this go quietly. How would Jose fight them off?"

Once more Aria shrugged, "That I also don't know but I trust Master Jose to know what he is doing. It is the same reason that I fight for him. He is a man that while harsh does care for those that are in the guild. He helped me become who I am today and for that, I shall forever be in his debt. Now then Fairy Queen Titania, I believe we have talked enough. Now you face Aria of the Heavens!"

With those last words, he got into a battle stance which I returned with one of my own. I wish I could say that I felt as confident as I looked but I wasn't. Any other of Phantom Lord's S-class mages I was confident in handling but Aira from all reports was in a class of his own compared to them. I guess this just meant that I had to defeat him fast before he had the chance to release his full power with those magical eyes of his.

Either way, I was in for a fight.

* * *

(Lucy's POV)

"Goddammit stay down!" I shouted to the Phantom Lord mage that I was choking out with my whip. I wish I could say that I have never had to do this before but unfortunately, I was getting way too much practice at choking people till they passed out since I've joined this guild.

Eventually, the guy passed out and I was once more randomly wondering about this weird building. Everything has been going great until this stupid place decide it wanted a new look! I was going to prove to the guild that I was one of them and help Erza, Elfman, and Bishop fight some big baddies. Now I was just aimlessly wandering hoping to find someone. Knowing my luck, I probably ran into Bishop but didn't notice him because of his illusions. It also didn't help that the building kept shaking!

Luckily, I haven't run into any powerful mages while here. Most I was able to defeat with just my whip before they could really react. Having a sexy blond scream in your face while she chokes you out just causes people to forget about their magic, I guess. The only person I really had trouble with was a bald dark-skinned man that used Music magic, but Taurus was able to take him out rather easily.

After walking for a good bit, I decided to take a small break and lean on a wall while I pulled out a bottle of water I kept in my little sack by my side. I really needed to find one of my guildmates, hopefully, I would run across Gray, Natsu wouldn't be that bad to have on side either I guess.

I was just about to start moving when I heard a crash come from hind me further down the hallway I was speedily walking down. Upon turning around I saw that a section of the way had been destroyed and a man was walking out of it. After quickly looking around he spotted me and gave me a savage grin.

At first, I didn't know who he was until I got a good look at him. After taking in his apparent I realized he looked just like someone that Gray had described to me when he was talking about Phantom Lord's top mages. It looked like my luck had just run out.

Because Black Steel Gajeel was standing right across from me.

"Well, well, well, it looks like my nose was right! It seems like I found another Fairy to play around with!"

* * *

**AN: So just for the record, the fight between Lucy and Gajeel is next. I don't have a plan currently to do a full fight between Aria and Erza other than covering the aftermath and going into some detail about the fight, you'll guys see why later. Anyway, I'm glad to finally be out of that hallway that the last three chapters have been in. I also hope you guys like how I'm handling Sol and Aria. You all still have yet to see the full characterization I've decided to give Aria but it's not too far off now.**

**Thanks once again to ****volfwildman for being a Beta. And the weekly shout out will go to everyone that was understanding last week and for wishing me well. Can't thank you guys enough.**

**I'm going to take this time to warn you all about the coronavirus. My entire state is going under lockdown and people must now be inside after 5 pm. It's bad and you guys really need to make sure that the virus spreads slowly so we don't overwhelm the hospitals. Stay inside and safe guys**

**Have a great day.**

* * *

**P a treon . com (slash) BETAsatchel**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned something like that?**

**Beta Reader: volfwildman**

**Cover Art by KegiSpringfield**

* * *

(3rd Person Battle POV)

Before Lucy could even try and talk her way out of the situation she had found herself in Gajeel rushed forward with a punch. The Phantom Lord mage's fist impacted the Fairy's stomach and sent her backward against the wall in the hallway. Just as the Celestial mage was getting the stars out of her eyes the Slayer was once more on her as he swiftly grabbed her by the throat and held her against the wall.

"Ha! This is some great stress release! I got to thank you for this Blondy...wait? Blond hair, brown eyes, and some giant ass hankers. Yep, you're Lucy Heartfilla ain'tcha?" Gajeel took a moment to think about his next course of action. If this was the girl that his guild had the job to return to her asshole of a dad then he couldn't hurt her too bad.

Just as Gajeel was thinking all this Lucy willed herself through the pain and reached her hand down to her keys. After quickly finding the right one she channeled her magic and choked out her spell.

"**Open Gate of the Bull: Taurus**"

With his opponent's words and a flash of light on his right, Gajeel eyes widened just in time for him to be sent flying from a heavily muscled fist. As Lucy was released and was once more on her feet she looked towards the Spirit she had summoned. There stood Taurus, a large and very well built anthro black and white bull. His only clothing was some speedos with a belt above it, a belt strapped diagonally around his chest, a collar that had a cowbell on it, and some white wrappings around his forearms. Along with all of that he held in one of his hands a large double-sided ax.

Taurus flashed Lucy a smile and a wink before turning to glare at Gajeel who was standing out of the little crater that he had made when he had hit the wall. "How dare you harm Lucy's rockin bode!"

With that shout, Taurus charged forward and rammed into Gajeel who had crossed his arms and started to turn part of his skin into iron scales. Near instantly Gajeel hit the wall which caved in and Slayer found himself being carried across a new room as the spirit continued his charge. The new room was a large circular room that was often used as a sparring room when Phantom Lord still used the headquarters. With a growl, the Phantom channeled his mage into his right leg and through clenched teeth cast his spell

"**Iron Dragon's Club**"

Gajeel's right leg turned into an iron club that extended into the ground and forced Taurus to stop. Swiftly the club retracted and allowed the Slayer to drop on the ground and he pivoted around on his left leg and promptly roundhouse kicked the spirit away with a brutal kick from the iron club which turned back into a leg.

Gajeel grinned and let out a little chuckle as he started to walk towards the recovering cow summon who had carved a small trail on the floor. But after a few steps, he found a whip wrapped around his throat and started to squeeze. Lucy had taken the moment between the two's fight to position herself behind the Slayer and was trying her best to choke said mage out like he last few mages she had fought.

The Iron Dragon Slayer frowned for a second as his airways were cut off before he was once more grinning as the area around his neck turned into iron scales which Lucy found to be much harder to choke then regular skin. With a jerk forward Gajeel forced the Celestial age to let go of her whip with one of her hands and he swiftly turned around and faced his opponent.

Lucy, in turn, took a step back with wide eyes as she flicked her wrist and sent the tail end of her whip flying towards the Slayer. Gajeel responded by using his iron scaled forearm to block the strike then promptly pulled said arm back and allowed his grin to widened as he channeled some of his mage into said arm. He was about to let out a taunt before casting his spell but someone else had other ideas.

Before Gajeel knew it, he found himself sent flying into the higher portion of the circular wall in the room. This was because Taurus had recovered while his summoner attacked the Slayer and had decided to play baseball with his ax and homeruned the Phantom Lord mage.

Gajeel's body fell to the ground after impacting the wall but just as he stood up Taurus activated an ability of his. Soon his strength turned into a more metaphysical substance that channeled into his ax then he promptly used both of his arms to swing down onto the ground and unleashed his attack, "**Rampage**".

A powerful shockwave was produced from the ax and swiftly traveled along the ground towards Gajeel. The Slayer in question shook the confusion out of his head in time to see the rippling shockwave traveling ever closer to him. With reflexes honed after years of being a mage, the Phantom Lord mage crossed his arms and activated a spell to defend himself.

"**Iron Dragon's Scales**"

Gajeel's entire body blurred before every last bit of it was covered in hardened iron scales. It was similar to the times he converted his body to scales before but now they covered his entire body rather than just a portion of it and soon both Lucy and Taurus would find that these scales were even tougher as well.

The shockwave hit Gajeel full force and even caused him to be pushed back against the wall as Taurus's attack exploded into concussive force and dust. Both Lucy and her Spirit stood near each other as they waited on the outcome of the attack.

They didn't wait long.

"**Iron Dragon's Claw**"

The dust whipped around as a claw of iron shot forth and hit Taurus. The four claws that made up the appendage gripped around the human bull before the iron club that was attached to the claws retracted and pulled the summon towards a newly revealed and grinning Gajeel. Once the claws were decently close the Slayer whipped them around and slammed the Bull into the wall before retracting him the rest of the way.

At the last second before the claws were fully retracted Gajeel released his grip and allowed Taurus to fly freely toward him. Well freely until the Iron Dragon Slayer used his scaley fist to punch the Spirit into the ground.

Despite the harsh punishment that Taurus had taken he was a golden key for a reason and just as Gajeel was about to bring his iron claw arm down on the Bull the summon jumped up with a roar and with as much power had he could muster with one arm swung his ax towards the Phantom Lord Mage's face.

The results weren't what Taurus expected.

Instead of slamming into Gajeel's face and sending him flying, the ax stopped dead. What surprised Taurus, even more, was the fact that his ax had been stopped by the Iron Slayer opening his mouth and biting down on the metal of the weapon and stopping all the momentum behind it. There was a moment of silence between the two before it was broken with a loud crunch as the mage bit off a large part of the ax and swallowed it.

Taurus stood stunned at seeing his prized weapon being taken a bite out of before rage overtook him and he pulled back his ax and shouted. "How dare you take a bite out of my precious ax! That's going to take so long to fix you scaley bastard!"

As Taurus finished his shouting he pulled his fist back and then threw a mighty punch toward Gajeel who took it head-on. The result was the Slayer being pushed back a few inches before stopping and with a wide grin, he dismissed his claw and gave the Bullman a punch of his own.

Lucy watched from the side with clenched teeth as Gajeel and Taurus started trading punch after punch. The Celestial mage was confident in her summon but even she could tell that her Spirit was on the losing side of this fight. The Slayer's iron scales provide an amazing defense that the Bullman's punches weren't as effective while said Slayer was also dishing devastating punches of his own.

Lucy knew that there was little she could do physically here, she doubted her whip would do much on its own. She couldn't summon one of the other golden Spirits either. Celestial magic worked by having the caster pour a large amount of magic into the key to open a gate for the Spirit to cross through and pumping magic into the Spirit to keep it here. While Lucy had a decent amount of magic and a close Bond with her magic as well she couldn't deal with the strain of having two golden Spirits open at once.

But a golden key and a silver key was a different story.

Lucy found herself thanking Bishop as she grabbed a sliver key from her key ring. After the S-rank job incident, the blond mage had gone on a few jobs with her team. During one of these jobs, she and the rest of them had checked out a magic shop out of boredom. Lucy at first wasn't going to buy anything upon seeing they had no golden keys but Bishop commented on how she should get a few combat focus silver keys to fight with.

Lucy at first just waved off the comment until Bishop said that while silver keys weren't as strong as golden ones they took up a decent amount less magic to active and hold. Not to mention that she wouldn't always need a golden key and using one would simply be a waste of magic. The Celestial mage had been on the fence until both Gray and Erza agreed with their big brother and Lucy caved in and bought a few silver keys with Erza offering to pay part of the price for them.

Lucy had thought it a waste of jewels. Well, a waste until now.

"**Open Gate of the Wolf: Lupus**"

In a flash of silver light, a new Spirit was summoned. Before Lucy stood a bipedal wolfman with dark grey fur. He only had some ripped up blue jeans on for clothing but the lack of clothing showed off his lean but muscular body that was perfectly built for speed. Lupus turns to his summoner and lets out a wolf whistle at her body before speaking.

"About time you summon me, Luce. I was starting to think that you were scared of my large fangs or sharp claws." Lupus gave a wolfy grin to his summoner who simply let out a tired sigh before pointing towards the ongoing fight between Taurus and Gajeel, a fight that it was quickly becoming apparent that the Bullman would lose if no one intervened.

At his summoner's pointing Lupus turned to see his fellow Spirit take a powerful punch to the jaw which caused him to stumble back a bit while grabbing said jaw. The Wolfman's eyes narrowed as he let out a growl, "Hey you scaley freak! No one hurts my best friend like that!"

With that shout Lupus threw himself forward and started to twist his body as it flew through the air. Soon the twisting rapidly grew into an insanely fast rotation that could only be described as a tornado of wind and claws formed and shot towards Gajeel. The attack slammed into a stunned Slayer as the tornado drilled into his chest and despite his iron scale small cuts soon started to find themselves carved into his body. Eventually, the summon ended his attack by shifting in the air and planting his feet on the Phantom Lord mage with a kick and sending him crashing into a nearby wall.

The kick allowed Lupus to flip into the air and land beside a bruised but standing Taurus. The two Spirits looked at each other before grinning and fist-bumping. Despite one being a cow and the other being a wolf, the two were best friends. This was mainly due to one major reason.

Both of them were huge perverts.

Both had bonded with each other by admiring the female bodies of other Spirits and soon the two were the best of friends. Lupus though was more reserved in his perversions, mainly for two reasons. The first was because he went a bit too far one time with a certain sheep and found himself beat into the ground by a certain lion after which he promised to cut back on his 'hobby'. The second was because he found a girl that had completely captured his heart and preferred to save most of his perversion for his she-wolf, even if said she-wolf violently denied all his advances.

The two summons were about to exchange some words when the two heard a growl and turn to see a standing and angry Gajeel. The two glanced at each other before grinning and nodding, they weren't strangers to fighting together.

As Gajeel charged the two Lupus was the first to react. He quickly threw himself into a slashing tornado that twisted through the air and attacked the Slayer from behind. Said Slayer turning just in time to bring up his arms and defend against the swirling force of wind and claws. While the Phantom Lord Mage put up a great defense to the Wolfman's attack he has forgotten about the other summon. At least he had forgotten about the summon until Taurus slammed the flat side of his damaged ax into the Mage's back.

Gajeel let out a small yell of pain as the attack from Taurus but the main point of the strike was to get the Mage off his feet. Without his feet digging into the ground the Slayer found himself sailing through the air as Lupus's tornado traveled all around the room with said Slayer on its tip.

The S-class Mage would be crashed into the walls of the room over and over again as the tornado forced him to crave outlines with his iron body. This all ended when the Spirit stopped his rotation and like last time shifted mid-air and kicked his opponent away. Right toward Taurus who swung the undamaged part of his ax and hit the Mage into the wall which promptly exploded into debris and dust.

The two Spirit friends as they high fived each other near certain that their foe was down after the devastating combo. Lucy herself let out a smile as she made her way to her Spirits. Sadly this little victory did not last.

"**Iron Dragon's Roar**"

Lucy and her summons' eyes widened as the dust all but disappeared as a tornado-like beam of pure iron magic rocked through it and towards the Celestial mage. At the last second, before the spell hit, Taurus shoved his summoner out of the way and the attack hit the Bull Spirit. The roar kept pushing forward and slammed the summon into the wall on the other side of the room with a loud crash before exploding into iron shards and concussive force.

Taurus bearly stood against the wall after the attack was done. His body was severely damaged from the attack with several shards of iron sticking out of his torso and combined with all the punishment he had taken over the course of the fight he could barely keep himself conscious. With a sigh, the Bull looked towards Lucy with a sad expression before speaking.

"Sorry, Lucy." He whispered out before his body faded into golden light and he was sent back to his home. Lucy stared in horror at where her friend had been as Lupus let out an enraged howl. The Wolfman once more threw himself into a tornado and launched himself right out the revealed Gajeel. Unfortunately for the silver Spirit, the Phantom Lord Mage was ready for the attack and just as the tornado was about to hit him the mage struck.

"**Iron Dragon's Club**"

Gajeel swung his arm into an arc as it transformed into a club of iron and hit Lupus. Even in his slashing tornado, the Wolfman had no protection against the attack and was sent flying into the wall next to the Slayer. As the summon got up his injuries revealed the nature of the Spirit. Someone who was speedy and could attack hard but wasn't a tank by any means.

Lucy was well aware of this as she saw the damage done to Lupus just from one hit. She fumbled with her key ring as she thought of what Spirit to summon next. Sadly for her, the summoning and usage of Taurus and Lupus had drained her enough that she did have the mage to open a gate for a golden key.

Luckily though she had enough for a silver key.

"**Open Gate of the Huntress: Orion**"

In a flash of silver light, another new Spirit was summoned. Despite the male-sounding name, this Spirit was clearly female. This was very obvious from the very revealing clothing that she was wearing. Little more than some chest then a bikini like two-piece that was made from some kind of animal fur. Other than that she had a large hunting bow in her hands with a quiverful of arrows on her back and a brown headband with a red feather wrapped around her head just under her very short light brown hair.

Orion gave Lucy a slight bow," Hello Lady Lucy I Orion the Huntress am at your-." The Spirit paused as she heard a howl from behind her. Upon turning around she was met with the sight of Gajeel landing a sucker punch onto Lupus' face after the Wolfman tried to land a speedy slash on him. All sense of poise and grace left the Huntress as her mouth craved itself into a snarl onto her face as she reached for an arrow.

"Hey," Orion shouted as she pulled the arrow back along her bow, "No one hurts that damn Mutt but me!" The arrow was released and was sent flying toward Gajeel who didn't pay it much mind. When the arrow made contact the Slayer had thought it would balance off his iron scales. Instead, the arrow impacted with the force of a powerful punch and sent the Phantom Lord mage flying back.

Lupus sighed as he rubbed his snout then walked towards his fellow silver key Spirit. The man let out a wolf whistle and he eyes the female Spirit up and down. This was the she-wolf that had captured his heart. "Hey there babe, great timing. How about after this fight we head out and hunt some dinner for the two of us?"

Orion didn't even look at her fellow Spirit as she eyed the recovering Gajeel. "Shut it Mutt. I refused the first thousand times and I'll do it the next thousand times. I only helped because I'm the only one allowed to hurt you."

Despite the rejection Lupus just gave her a wolfish grin, "Ya ya I know how much of a sadist you are. Luckily you're sexy enough that I'll gladly take what you give. You're also lucky I love the tsundere type."

Orion kept looking toward Gajeel even as a blush overcame her face and she gritted her teeth while muttering idiot several times at Lupus and grabbing three arrows from her quiver. The Wolfman simply chuckled and looked over the Huntress' body one more time before following her example and faced his opponent.

Gajeel was not having a good day. He still hadn't completely recovered from his fight he had this morning with the Summer and Winter Fairies even after a healthy amount of iron. And now he was taking knock after knock from these stupid Spirits. He was going to need some more iron after this was over but first, he needed to end this fight. With that thought in mind, he channeled magic into his fists, hardening the scales even more, and rushing towards the Huntress.

Unfortunately for him, Orion was ready for the attack.

"**Tri-Piercing Arrows**"

The three arrows that Orion had drawn were enveloped in a blue glow before she released them. The arrows took on a life of their own once released as they zig-zagged through the air as they made their way to Gajeel. The Slayer paused in his charge and using his honed reflexes was able to punch one of the arrows out of the air. Sadly for the Mage that left him open for the other two arrows to curve around and hit him on both of his sides. The Slayer gritted his teeth in pain as he felt the projectiles pierce through his scales and dig into his sides.

Before Gajeel could pay Orion back for the attack Lupus literally jumped into action. Once more a slashing tornado rammed into Gajeel who was able to hold his ground against the summon. Just as Mage was about to hit the Wolfman to the side the tornado turned and flew off before making a quick u-turn and slamming into the Phantom Lord Mage once more before repeating the process.

While Lupus was resorting to hit and run tactics Orion was using the time to channel her power into a single drawn arrow. Said arrow was crackling with bright red energy as it readied to destroy whatever it's target was. It would soon get its wish as one of the Wolfman's attacks was just a tab too slow to dodge a harsh kick from Gajeel which sent the Spirit flying off to the side.

"**Destruction Arrow**"

The red arrow that Orion had been charging was released with a loud thunder-like sound filling the air as it slammed into Gajeel and exploded into a mess of fire and red lightning which sent the Mage crashing along the ground once more into a wall where some of the wall collapsed and rumble covered him.

Lupus whistled as he limped over to his fellow silver key. "Great shot babe, really know how to bring the pain doncha. Why don't we head out and I can show ya my own explosive finish."

Orion once more gritted her teeth and tried to vanish the red on her face but before she could respond a loud roar filled the room. In an explosion of debris and dust, Gajeel emerged from beneath the pile of stone that had laid on him. Cuts and dents littered his form as he glared at the ones responsible for said injuries as he channeled a large amount of magic into his right arm.

"**Iron Dragon's Sword**"

In a flash, Gajeel's right hand down to his elbow turned into a chainsaw-like sword. The chainsaw comparison became a lot more visible and audible when the razors along the blade started to rapidly move along the blade's edge and a horrid mechanical whirring noise filled the air. But the Slayer was far from done.

"**Iron Dragon's Club**"

Instead of one of Gajeel's arms transforming this time it was his right leg. Said club-leg swiftly started to extend and rapidly close the distance between the Slayer and Orion who's eyes widened in horror at the fast-approaching saw-sword. But at the last second before the weapon made contact she was pushed away by Lupus who took the entire attack as the saw ripped into his chest. Blood flew through the air and the Wolfman's chest was sliced away like butter before the whirling blade.

After a few seconds, Gajeel pulled back with a smile as he dismissed both his club-leg and sword-arm. Lupus stumbled back as he looked toward a shocked Orion. The Wolfman man gave her one last wolfish grin before winking as he fell backward and faded away in sparkles of silver.

Orion was not happy.

"**Impact Arrow**"

Within a span of a second Orion grabbed an arrow, charged it with her power, drew it back along her bow, and released the thing right into Gajeel's chest. The arrow exploded into a shockwave of white energy as it sent the Slayer flying across the room. That said it did little to keep the Mage down as he was back on his feet within a second and rushing his opponent's last summon. The Huntress, in turn, pulled five arrows from her quiver and pulled them along her bow as blue energy surrounded each one of them.

"**Penta-Piercing Arrow**"

Like with the three arrows before, each of the five projectiles flew through the as they twisted and turned. Gajeel though didn't care as he rushed forward, not even when the arrows found their marks as they embedded themselves into several places along his body. The Slayer simply powered through the pain and jump-tackled Orion to the ground.

Taking a second to make sure the Spirit was securely under him Gajeel started to wail on her. Punch after punch landed on Orion who threw her bow to the side as she tried her best to use her arms to block the attacks but this had little effect as bruise after bruise found it's way somewhere on her body.

Eventually, just as Gajeel was about to land a devastating punch to Orion head he paused as he felt some light hits to his back. Upon turning his head he saw Lucy giving him a determined glare with her whip ready to strike him again. The blond Mage growled out some words, "Get off of her you Iron Freak!"

Gajeel looked down to see that the Spirit was just barely conscious, so with a shrug, he got up and turned to Celestial Mage. Orion mouthed out a thank you to Lucy before she lost the last bit of control and like the two summons before her faded away. The Slayer didn't pay much mind to that as he grinned and slowly advanced onto his prey.

Lucy's eyes widened as she started to back up while using her whip to slash at Gajeel. This was rather ineffective though as the Slayer barely felt any of the hits and soon the Blond Mage gasped when she felt the wall on her back. She didn't have enough magic left to summon even a minor sliver key and her only option now was to run away. However, before she could move away the Phantom Lord Mage burst forward and landed a harsh punch on her stomach.

Lucy bent over as she felt the breath leave her but before she could recover Gajeel grabbed her by the throat, lifted her up into the air, and slammed her into the wall. Despite the punishment, she was taking the Fairy Tail Mage forced herself to stay conscious as she glared at the Phantom Lord Mage.

Soon Gajeel started to tighten his grip on Lucy's neck and she found her airflow being cut off as she choked on both the air and the words she was slowly speaking out as unconsciousness started to claim her. "No...I can't...go back to...him! I...won't be...lock away again! I...will be a mage...I will be..free..."

That was the last Lucy could say before she went limp in Gajeel grip. Once unconscious the Slayer lessened his grip and stared at his beaten opponent. Has much as he hated to admit it, the girl had earned his respect. He had faced a few Celestial Mages in his day and all of them had just stayed in the background shouting orders. But this girl had not just once but twice physically helped her summons in battle.

Her last words also affected Gajeel more than he'd like to say. The Slayer could truly understand wanting to be a mage...wanting to be free. The girl in his grip had fully earned his respect. Which gave him a bitter taste in his mouth when he thought of the fact he was going to send her back to a gilded cage.

If it had been a small-time job he would have let her go and simply said she got lucky and got away from him. But Jose had stressed the importance of capturing this girl. Defeating Fairy Tail would put them back to being number one but the money that Lucy's father was going to give them would propel Phantom Lord to new heights.

"Sorry, Blondy. I wish I could let you stay free but I got my guild and friends to think about. For what it's worth I am really sorry about this." With that said Gajeel threw Lucy onto his shoulder and made his way to a safe place to hold her and give him some iron to recover.

About twenty minutes later Natsu and Gray were running along a hallway when they came across the hole that led into the room where Lucy and Gajeel had battled. Both were amazed at the destruction that was littered all around the room.

Gray was about to speak up when he noticed Natsu sniff the air with a concentrated look on his face. Eventually, he had a grim but determined look on his face as he turned to his brother. "Lucy was here...along with Gajeel."

The implication did not need to be vocalized had Gray adopted the same grim but determined look on his face before speaking. "First Bishop...now Lucy. I hope you can sniff him out Bro because I really want to teach that Iron Bastard a lesson.

The bloodthirsty smile on Natsu's face gave Gray the answer.

* * *

**AN: First off I'd like to thank you all for the support after I needed an extra week for this chapter. Now for the chapter, Lucy vs. Gajeel. This wasn't originally planned when I thought out the arc but when I decided to have Lucy go with the assault group rather than stay back with the defense. Figured it would be a good chance to show off how different Lucy is now because of Bishop. Still lost to Gajeel because well...he's an S-class mage. It was close though, I've tried to make all the fights close to give Phantom Lord more of the strength that they were said to have in the show. Even with the fights that Phantom Lord won they had to work for them, besides Sol vs. Mira but I'd like to think the earthly gentleman put up a valiant fight.**

**For those of you who read my story in desktop mode, I'm sure you've noticed that I've finally gotten an official cover for it. It was made by the same guy that did my profile cover ****KegiSpringfield. Great artist, he's currently doing commissions right now and he's got some great prices for anyone who's interested. I'd highly recommended him.**

**Thanks once again to ****volfwildman for being a Beta. This weekly shout out goes to Killerpickle for his great review and criticisms. Thanks, man for the words and I'm glad you enjoy my story.**

**Soooooo...to busy to leave reviews? Weeeeelll now you're stuck at home sooooooooooo. (Slides Review Buttin into View).**

**Have a great day.**

* * *

**P a treon . com (slash) BETAsatchel**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned something like that?**

**Beta Reader: volfwildman**

**Cover Art by KegiSpringfield**

* * *

(3rd Battle Person POV)

"**Burasuto**"

The air around Aria stalled for a moment before it all blasted outwards. Erza, who had been preparing a heavy swing with a morningstar while charging at the Airspace mage, found herself being hit back. The air hit like a train as she was thrown back but was able to land on her feet and instantly started running like the wind thanks to her Flight Armor.

The battle between the two S-class mages had been going on for a good dozen minutes. Both showed signs of minor injuries like the bruises that were sparsely placed all over Erza's body from the impacts of the Airspace magic. Aria had a good few cuts on his body from where Erza had been too fast for him to react to along with other marks from the various weapons that were in the Fairy Tail mage's hammerspace.

That said neither were showing signs of slowing down. Both had years of experience taking on powerful and tough opponents, the battle they were in now was simply another day in their lives as S-class mages.

"**Tsubusu**"

Erza found herself doing more than just running as she rolled out of the way of airspace after airspace as they appeared where she had been, and the air crushed the areas that they took up. After her fifth roll, she threw the morningstar in her hand towards Aria who stopped his assault to put up a barrier of air around him that blocked the attack.

"**Heaven's Wheel Armor**" In a flash of light Erza wore her most famous armor and took to the air and flew around the chapel that the two were still in. While twirling through the air she constantly threw weapon after weapon to keep her opponent busy. Aria found himself forced to keep the airspace barrier up as the barrage of weapons kept up.

While this happened Aria could help but smile. The Airspace mage was a lover of drama, tragedy, and all things theater. But something that not many people knew was that he loved battle as well. The thrill and excitement as adrenaline pumped through his veins was something that he craved. But above all else, it gave him a sense of control.

It had been about fifteen years since Aria had joined Phantom Lord. Before that, he had spent the first thirteen years of his life with his loving parents in a little village in northern Foire. It had been a great life, but some things simply weren't meant to last.

For some reason, a genetic mutation or a gift from a Greater Being, Aria had been born special. To be more specific he had been born with special eyes. This wasn't too rare as eyes with magical powers would happen on occasion, but this was something else.

Aria's eyes gave him access to completely new and unseen magic. Airspace.

The only other occasion of this happening was in the nation of Enca where a family possessed some special eyes that gave them a very powerful form of Copy magic. Sadly, though they were very secretive, and Aria had found all his attempts at contacting them had been forcibly refused.

The Phantom Lord mage's parents had been proud of their son, even if the two weren't mages themselves. Aria had never really thought of using his special magic to be a mage, preferring to spend his days helping on the family farm. That didn't keep the small village from talking about his magic, about how impressive it was.

It was rather tragic that ended up causing a group of rare magic hunters to attack.

It had been a bloody day as the hunters tore through the village looking for the one with the special eyes. Aria still remembered vividly his father yelling for his wife and son to run while he distracted the hunters. He still remembered vividly his mother with tears in her eyes telling him to run when the hunters caught up with them. He, unfortunately, remembered her screams too.

And above all, he very much remembered when the hunters had caught up to him. Their wide grins and bloody clothes as they prepared to take his eyes. The looks of horror when shades descended upon them. And the hand of Jose Porla has he gave the new orphan a sad look.

Jose had taken Aria with him back to the guild where the orphan had found a new place for him. He met Sol, Gajeel, Totomaru, and Juiva who became his friends and, in some ways, a new family. He developed his magic and rose through the ranks, becoming an S-class mage after five years with the guild.

Over the years Aria had become the man he was now. A lover of theatre just like his mother had been. Hell, he was good friends with nearly all major theater actors in Foire since he made it a point to see all the major productions and was the near sole reason that Log Town had a theater at all. He had also developed a love of battle as defeating opponents gave him a sense of peace, a feeling of being strong unlike back then.

But over the years Aria had found that more and more he lost that sense of peace as his opponent became easier as he grew stronger. It was the reason he wore his blindfold. With it on his magic was less powerful and it allowed him to have a challenge. But he was rapidly finding that this was a fight he would need to end without it.

Taking a moment to prepare himself Aria had the barrier explode outwards and hit Erza. While the Requip mage corrected her flight the Airspace mage took his right arm and grabbed his blindfold. The Fairy Tail mage let out a small sigh after stabilizing and looked towards her opponent, her face swiftly gaining a look of fear as she realized what her opponent was about to do.

With a quick pull, Aria's shining light green eyes were free.

And so was his full power.

* * *

(Bishop's POV)

Where the hell am I?

That was the seventh time I had thought that, and it would probably not be last either. Apparently, whoever had designed the fortress and not given much thought to how the inside would be like when transformed into a giant robot. That was the only reason I could come up with for why there were so many dead-ends along very long hallways.

Since the second this place had changed, and I was separated from the others I had been looking while under my Vanish to find them. I had felt magic spike after magic spike in the mech while I looked but the place was such a maze that I could never find where the battles were taking place before they ended. It was becoming increasingly annoying.

Which led me to my current situation as I tried to head upwards to find where the current magic battle was taking place. I was near certain that it was Erza fighting and I really did not like the feeling of the magic from her opponent.

Sadly, the Phantom Lord headquarters had other ideas.

With a sigh I turned away from the dead-end I found myself at and made my way back. Once I was back to where I had made the unfortunate left turn, I went right and hoped that would lead me to a better result.

It didn't take too long before I found some stairs leading upwards. Taking that as a good sign I made my way up to them and found myself on another floor. Sadly, it seemed like the battle was still above me and so I started looking around for some more stairs.

I hadn't run into any Phantom Lord mages while here which was lucky. Even if the mages wouldn't know I was here it was better to not meet anyone then to chance them somehow sensing me through my Vanish.

My luck apparently decided to run out though.

I had found a large hallway that leads towards an observation room that overlooked the area in front of the mech. I was about to turn around when I noticed off to the side someone else was in the room too.

Jose Parlo, Guild Master of Phantom Lord.

I paused as I saw him staring out the window towards the battle going on between his shades and my guildmates. I wasn't sure what to do here. Did I try and take him out and end this war here and now or leave?

It made sense to just pull out some poison and knock him out; it would end this. But a part of my mind was telling me not to. The man in front of me was more than just the Guild Master of Phantom Lord; he was a Wizards Saint, one of the strongest mages in Foire. You don't get there without a lot of work and effort. It was probably best to leave him for now and come back with more firepower. With that, I was just about to turn and leave.

"I would appreciate it if you took that illusion down. As impressive as it is, I would rather talk to a person then what appears to be nothing but air." Jose said this with an even tone, not even taking his eyes off the battle.

I froze as he spoke. How!? How did he notice me!?

Jose seemed to find the lack of response funny has he let out a little chuckle before speaking again. "Truly impressive Illusion magic you have there. I only just noticed you when you entered the room and even then, I only just barely sensed you. If I hadn't spent decades developing my magic sense, I probably wouldn't have noticed. But that said I must ask once more that you take the illusion down so we may have a nice little talk."

Well, that answers that question. I took a moment to calm myself and started to back up, hoping the entire time that he gives me just enough time to at least get out of the room. Unfortunately, Jose had different ideas.

Jose let out a small sigh before turning to face my direction before raising his hand and preparing to snap his fingers.

"**Greater Illusion Dispel**"

With a snap of his fingers, a wave of magic echoed through the room and I felt it literally rip my magic out of the air and forcibly ended my illusion. I soon found myself completely exposed without anything hiding me from existence.

Jose gave me a smile before lowering his hand, "Much better. It's the shame that I had to get rid of such a well put together illusion, but I've always preferred to talk face to face. That spell, by the way, was specially made by my grandfather. He had a hatred for Illusionists for some reason. My father was old enough to know that illusions are not as weak as the youths of today believe and taught me it before he passed. Now with that said welcome to Phantom Lord's headquarters Bishop Vern, Gatekeeper of Fairy Tail."

I kept myself calm as I faced Jose. He hadn't killed me yet, so I guess that was good. Better to keep it that way. "...And you know me how?"

Jose chuckled a little before answering, "You're a well-known member of Fairy Tail, and even then, it was only yesterday that Gajeel...make an example of you. I am sorry for that by the way, Gajeel tends to go a bit too far when it comes to guild matters. Good to see your up and about though. Now is there anything else you want to ask?"

I didn't like the smile he gave me and how he said that last part. I also didn't like how nice he was being either. The Jose I somewhat remembered was an arrogant asshole that sacrificed his entire guild for some petty revenge. Although now that he asked, I couldn't help but voice a question that's been on my mind since I've woken up.

"I know that you hate Fairy Tail but surely that can't be the only reason you've declared war on us."

Jose's smile fell a little before coming back as he let out a sigh. "You seem to be mistaken young one. It's true that I hate your guild but that was never a reason for this war."

What? But that was damn near his entire reason if I remembered right. Did something change?

"Then why did you do this? What reason do you have for this war?"

Jose's smile once more dropped a little but this time it stayed shallow as he looked towards the Fairy Tail guild. "I suppose you deserve an answer, considering that this war happened like this because of what Gajeel did to you. Very well then.

"Phantom Lord was Foire's number one guild for almost fifty years before Fairy Tail took that spot. It was my father that got Phantom Lord to that position and after his rather unfortunate death I took over and I tried my best to keep things that way. While at the number one spot Phantom Lord expanded to keep up with the demand for mages who wanted to join us. We even have a few guild halls in the nations Seven and Bosco."

"It took a lot of jewels to get to this point and a good many to keep it up. While Phantom Lord was number one, we made enough money to keep up with the demand and a bit more for a rainy day if needed. That sadly changed when Fairy Tail took the number one spot and we started to lose money. We have been able to keep making a good number of jewels but as of recently our savings have...been rather shallow. If things had continued as before then I would have been forced to close four, maybe even five, of our guilds halls."

I processed what he had said as I compared it to what I knew from my old life. None of this had been said in the show, right? God, I disliked that I waited so long to write things down. "So, you use that to justify a war against Fairy Tail? To justify destroying the entire town with that cannon or Abyss Break?"

Jose shook his head a little before addressing me, "Both the Jupiter Cannon and Abyss Break were calculated and charged with only enough magic to only destroy the Fairy Tail guild building. Some of the surrounding buildings would have been damaged but I'd like to think the people of Magnolia would be smart enough to run away from a battlefield."

"And as for declaring war. That wasn't the first option or even the second and third. It wasn't until Jude Heartfilla came to us to get his daughter back from Fairy Tail that it was truly considered. Even then it wasn't until Gajeel...took my orders a bit too far that I decided that an all-out war was what we would do. In the end, it would get rid of Fairy Tail and put Phantom Lord back on top while giving us jewels and refurbishing our loses. Two birds with one stone."

I did my best to level a glare at him as I started to think of ways to get away safely. "Still doesn't sound like a good justification."

Jose let out a sad sigh before giving me a sad look, completely ignoring my attempted anger. "Let me tell you the reason why Phantom Lord has so many guild halls. We have 872 members in our guild. According to Guild Law 5, section C, the maximum number of members a guild can have is dependent on o the size of their guildhall and the number of halls they have. To put it simply if I was forced to close even just four of my halls then I would be forced to have thirty-six of my guild members leave."

"I will openly admit that I am not like Makarov. I don't see every single one of my members as my own children. But Phantom Lord is the culmination of my, my father, and grandfather's work. Every single member is a small part of that. If I was forced to remove them then I would be spitting on my family's graves and on myself. And that's just the beginning if things continued then I would be forced to close more and more halls and get rid of even more members as well."

He paused and I decide to say the first thing that came to my mind. "But even if Phantom Lord win this war and Fairy Tail is wiped off the map the Magic Council won't let your guild off free. Even if your the number one guild by then they're still going to punish you."

Jose seemed to gain a happy yet sad look on his face for a moment before a more determined look settled on his face as he started to speak. "Your right the Magic Council will want us to pay in some way. But luckily for Phantom Lord, it will have the perfect scapegoat. Me. Once this war is over and Phantom Lord is number one once more I will place all the blame for the war upon myself. As a member of the Wizard Saints and Guild Master, it should be enough. They will most likely imprison me but I've already had instructions put in place for the guild to follow once I'm gone. It's a shame I never found a wife and had a child but ever since the day I rescued Aria he has been like a son to me, I'm sure he will make a fine Guild Master."

Jose once more passed before doubling down on his determined look and stared right at me. "I am many things, Bishop Vern. I am a prideful man. An arrogant one as well. But above all else, I am the Guild Master of Phantom Lord and I will not let anything erode away my guild! Even if it means giving up my life and freedom to make sure that it prosper!" Jose shouted that last half and even dramatically threw his arms to the side.

I stood there stunned. This was not a part of what I knew. Had me being here changed that? Or was this not a carbon copy of the world I knew as I thought. I felt a headache start-up in my head as I thought of what could be different then what I knew. It didn't get far though as I calmed down, there was no point in hurting myself over this. Best to just go with the flow and try to keep afloat.

Here's to hoping I don't drown.

Before I could voice anything, Jose lowered his arms and let out a relieved sigh. "I must thank you for that Mr. Vern. That had been building up for longer than I would like to admit, and you gave me an outlet to get rid of it. Now then," Jose paused as he looked behind me, "Makarov while don't you share your opinion on what has been revealed?"

I felt started as I turned to look and saw Makarov standing by the room's entrance with a conflicted look on his face. After a few seconds, he let out an annoyed sigh before walking into the room and stopping beside me.

He gave me a stern side look, "Bishop. Head out of this room. On the third left go down it and then turn right. You'll find some stairs leading up to the next floor."

I tried to say something, but he cut me off. "I understand you would rather not leave me alone with Jose, but I believe Erza could use your help against Aria. Especially since he has unleashed his full power about three minutes ago and I can feel her struggling."

I paused at his words. I looked between Jose and Makarov before letting out an annoyed sigh and started making my way out of the room. I trusted the Guild Master to take care of himself and if Erza was truly struggling then I needed to help her.

With that in mind, I quickened my pace to help my little sister.

* * *

(3rd Person Makarov & Jose POV)

The two Wizard Saints stood across from each other. Makarov still had a slightly conflicted look on his face that had some cold anger mixed in as well. Jose wore a much more relaxed and confident look on his face.

"So," Jose began, "You still haven't answered my question Makarov. Now that you have the full context what do you think now?"

Makarov closed his eyes for a few seconds as he collected his thoughts and slowly opened them as he spoke. "I'd be lying if I didn't say that I understand things a bit better now Jose. Now don't get me wrong, I am still rather mad at what you've done but I can understand it. But surely there are better ways to stop the closing of some of your halls."

Jose gave his fellow master a small frown, "Your right, there are better ways, but this is how things played out. Either way, there's no point in thinking about what could have been, we would be here for the rest of our lives if we did. You and me both now that if put into a similar situation you would do something drastic for your guild if pushed."

Makarov let out a sigh but did not agree or disagree with the statement. Both knew the answer to that. Instead, he looked behind Jose to see how his children were doing. Even from this distance, he could tell that they were tired from fighting the shades, but they still fought on.

Makarov allowed a smile to find its way onto his face as he felt proud of them for holding out for so long against such an overwhelming and deadly force. That smile soon fell as he looked towards Jose and they both wore the same calm but determined look.

Both knew what they had to do.

Makarov started to let some of his magic flow as he started talking. "Your right Jose. There's no point in wondering what could have been. It is better to think and act on what has been. With that said how about we put an end to this war?"

Jose responded with releasing his own magic as the two built up the pressure. While this was happening, Makarov found himself regretting hearing what he had heard. He had planned to end this swiftly with Fairy Law but that changed when he heard Jose's reasons. Fairy Law was a very powerful spell that could end fights with one use, but in order to use it against a person, you had to truly see them as an enemy. And after hearing what he had heard he had developed a small amount of respect for the Phantom Lord Master.

It was buried under a lot of hate and anger, but it was still there. Fairy Law would see it and not affect Jose. This meant that Makarov's most powerful spell was out of commission. That left him only one thing left to do.

To do things the hard way.

* * *

(Gajeel's POV)

I let out a sigh as the blondie continued to worm around and make noise. She had woken up a few minutes ago and started struggling against the bindings and gag. I had been unsure about giving her a gag but now I was glad I did, her muffled words were annoying enough.

I would give it to her that she was determined. Even now she refused to just lay down and be taken back to her father, but I just wish she would be quieter about it. I was trying to enjoy some good iron here.

I had taken her to the uppermost room in the mech. Jose had said to keep watch over her and they would return her after the war. After getting her secured up to a chair I had gotten from another room and taken some iron off the surrounding room and started snacking on it to regain some magic and heal up.

I had just finished a chuck of iron when I heard her fall to the side with the chair she had been tied to. I let out a sigh before walking over to her and putting her upright. "I get you're not happy with the situation right now blondie, but I would very much like it for you to at least wait till I finished my meal."

In response, she just glared at me. I just rolled my eyes before heading back to my meal and taking a bite of another chunk of iron. I was about to take another bite when the closed doors to the room came flying off the hinges and revealed two people behind them.

Natsu and Gray. The Summer and Winter Fairies.

"Lucy!" Shout Gray as he started to run to the girl before I made a show of getting between her and him. Natsu soon got beside him as both glared at me.

"Sorry fairies but she's not going anywhere. Her father wants her and its Phantom Lord's job to get her back to him. Besides, the old man is paying us a lot of jewels to get her back." At my words, they both just intensified their glares, and both got into a battle stance, not even saying anything as the two prepared for battle.

Works for me though. I might not be a hundred percent, but I was raring to go and pay them back for this morning. Besides, it's been a while since I've gone all out and this was the perfect moment for it. I gave them a savage grin as I got into a battle stance of my own.

"Jumping straight to the fighting? Well, then that works for me! Let's go Faires!"

* * *

**AN: The part with Erza and Aria wasn't planned but when I was thinking out this chapter I realized I needed another section and thought it would be a good idea to show part of the battle and give Aria the backstory I planned for him. We also get to see what Bishop has been up to and I finally get to show the reason in this story for Jose to start the war. I tried to keep it in line with him begin a prideful and selfish person but in a different way that gives him a better reason for the war. I hope you guys like the changes and now I got to start work on the next chapter which will be Gajeel vs. Natsu and Gray fight. Heres to hoping that I can post it on time.**

**Thanks once again to ****volfwildman for being a Beta. This weekly shout out goes to Xion The XIV for their review. The gentle fist idea sounds interesting but I don't think Bishop will be learning it, I am going to see about making another character to use it though since I like the idea. And the reason for dozens of blades instead of one is just for a dramatic effect really.**

**Instead of leaving something here about you guys reviewing, I'm going to use it to ask how have things been with the Corona Virus going around. I've found myself at home more and finally catching up on some stuff that I've been putting off. Like finally playing through that Kingdom Hearts games collection I bought or finally reading the web novel Worm. The former as been fun and fanfic ideas have been buzzing around in my mind for it and the latter is amazing and I'm upset with myself for not reading it sooner. What about you guys?**

**Have a great day.**

* * *

**P a treon . com (slash) BETAsatchel**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned something like that?**

**Beta Reader: volfwildman**

**Cover Art by KegiSpringfield**

* * *

(3rd Person Battle POV)

Gajeel was the first one to act. The Iron Dragon Slayer rushed the two adopted brothers as he channeled his magic into both of his arms.

"**Iron Dragon's Club**"

Both of Gajeel's arms transformed into a pair of iron clubs as he jumped forward towards Gray and swung his right arm towards the Ice mage. Said mage was just fast enough to bring up his arms to block the heavy swing with a painful grunt. The Phantom Lord mage soon found himself back on the ground and moved to strike with his other club arm.

"**Fire Dragon's Claws**"

Before Gajeel was able to perform his attack Natsu came charging forward as his spell caused twin jets of flames to start erupting from his feet and propelling him into the Iron Dragon Slayer and sending him back a bit. After ramming into his opponent, the Fire Dragon Slayer twisted his feet to get away from his opponent slightly before performing a full backflip to cause the dual-stream of flames to flung into the Phantom Lord mage, sending him even further back and burning him slightly as well.

"**Ice-Make: Cannon**"

Now no longer under assault, Gray was free to cast his spell which caused a cannon of ice to appear beside him. The cannon itself would usually use some random rubble for ammo but due to the lack of debris, the Ice mage simply created a ball of ice for it to use. Said ball of ice was swiftly shot into Gajeel who had just got back on his feet after Natsu's attack. The ice ammo burst into a white mist after slamming into the Iron Dragon Slayer.

The two Fairy Tail mages smiled at the combo of attacks. Natsu even felt like taunting his opponent a bit, feeling a bit vindictive at his fellow Slayer for what he's done to his family and friends. "If that's all you got then you're going to be easier than that weird Monochrome guy!"

Gajeel, who had tanked the attack by flaring his magic and causing his skin to harden, heard what Natsu said and grew angry as a result. Not because he considered it an insult to him but rather because it insulted Totomaru. The S-class Fire Mage was a good friend to the Iron Dragon Slayer, someone that he would often hang out with and spar with as well.

Gajeel also had a rather large amount of respect for his fellow S-class Phantom Lord mage. Totomaru had originally been an heir to a family of mages in the Kingdom of Enca who practiced Rainbow Magic. He had been a source of pride and respect for the family until his younger brother had tricked him and put him into a situation that forced him to break his family's code. Afterward, he had been disowned from the family and banished.

The Fire mage had traveled around Earthland for a bit after that before being recruited into Phantom Lord. It took a few years for Totomaru to get close enough to his fellow S-class mages and tell them about his past and Gajeel had really wanted to punch his entire family in the face for abandoning their own blood.

Like how Metalicana abandoned him.

Gajeel's rage built up from his thoughts and pointed one of his iron club arms towards the ice cannon still beside Gray and with a shout, the club extended. The club soon rammed into and destroyed the cannon then with all his might swiped the extended club to the right where it hit Gray and would have hit Natsu had the Fire mage not just barely jumped over the attack. In response to the attack, the Fire Dragon Slayer growled before rushing forward while preparing his magic.

"**Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow**"

Like with his last attack a stream of flames erupted, this time from his right elbow, and shot Natsu forward. Gajeel had a second to harden his skin before a rocket-powered fist slammed into his chest and sent him crashing into the wall that was behind him. The Iron Dragon Slayer didn't stay down for long as he was out of the hole he had made; his arms were now back to normal as he didn't keep the concentration for his spell. The Iron Dragon Slayer was about to shout an insult at his fellow slayer but said insult died in his throat when he saw his opponent preparing for a very familiar attack.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar**"

A beam of fire shot out of Natsu's mouth and made its way over to Gajeel who responded by flowing his magic through his body and preparing a spell of his own.

"**Iron Dragon's Scales**"

Just before the roar of fire hit him, Gajeel's entire body shined as it was soon covered in a thick layer of iron scales. The spell impacted the Iron Slayer who simply took the brunt of the attack the best he could. Natsu had rushed the process for his attack and as a result, it wasn't as strong as it normally was, the Fire mage had thought that if he attacked fast enough then his opponent wouldn't have time to react but sadly he underestimated the Phantom Lord mage's reaction time.

Once the attack was over Gajeel rushed forward with his newly improved body and planted a fist into Natsu's chest. He went to follow up with an uppercut, but the Fire mage jumped back in time to avoid the strike. The Iron Slayer let out a growl and rushed forward to once more contact his opponent.

"**Ice-Make: Wall**"

Only to end up slamming into a freshly made wall of ice that head emerged between him and Natsu. Gajeel let out an annoyed grunt as he freed himself from the wall that he had impacted and looked down it to see Gray standing at one of the wall's ends. Just before the Iron Slayer could rush his remerged opponent though said opponent released an attack.

"**Ice-Make: Battle Axe**"

With a swing of his arm, an arc of ice was sent towards Gajeel who simply backhanded the attack out of the air once it got close to him. Grinning at Gray's surprised face, the Phantom Lord mage ran forward and attempted to land a hit on his opponent. The Ice mage soon found him performing a series of dodge as he tried his best to avoid being hit once more by the Iron mage. After rolling to the side and avoiding attack number nine the Make mage extended his hand forward and called forth his mage just as he was about to be attacked once more.

"**Ice-Make: Sword**"

A dual-edged blade erupted from Gray's hand and slammed into Gajeel who ended up taking a few steps back from the attack. After stopping his feet, the Iron Slayer looked over and saw the Ice mage standing in a ready stance for any attack that would come his way. The Dragon mage let out a chuckle before extending his hand forward slight and preparing a spell.

"**Iron Dragon's Sword**"

Like with Gray, Gajeel formed a sword of his own. Only this one was his own arm morphed into a sword and unlike the rather classic looking design of the ice sword, the iron sword looked industrial and more like a big saw then a sword. With a wide grin, the Iron Dragon Slayer rushed forward and was soon in a duel of blades with his opponent.

Gray kept on the defensive as his surprisingly durable ice sword parried and blocked strikes from the saw sword. After years of training with Erza and Bishop, he had picked up a few skills with a blade and was even better at defending against a blade as well. After parrying an overhead slash from his opponent, the Ice mage retaliated with a swing to the knee which forced the Slayer to crouch down a little and then slammed the flat side of his blade into the Phantom Lord mage's head.

Gajeel only barely just caught himself and prevented himself from falling on to his back before he rushed into a clash with Gray. Despite being physically stronger than his opponent the Iron Dragon Slayer couldn't push the Ice mage back. For a few seconds, the two stood there, pushing at each other trying to gain any ground they could until a whirring noise started from the iron saw sword.

Before Gray could react Gajeel's sword started up like a chainsaw and soon the Ice mage's sword was whittled away into a broken ice sword. The Fairy Tail mage took a few steps back as the Phantom Lord mage loomed with his sword out of nightmares. When the Iron Dragon Slayer took a step forward, he expected his opponent to grimace or something along those lines but when he saw him Smiling, he stopped his advance and tried to figure out why.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**"

Before the Iron Dragon Slayer could react, he found his face being forced into the ground as Natsu slammed his flaming fist down onto the top of his head. After a second or two of debating the Fire Slayer decided to not press the attack and instead get beside Gray as the two eyed the quickly recovering Gajeel.

Despite his magic empowering his fist for the attack Natsu couldn't help but shake his hand a little. The iron scales on Gajeel's body had put up an amazing resistance against the attack and the Fire Dragon Slayer couldn't help but be slightly amazed at it. "Damn those scales of yours are tough! It's like when I tried to beat Igneel back in the day."

Natsu paused when he spoke those words as it reminded him about something important. He was fighting another Dragon Slayer. Someone who had a dragon of their own to teach them. "Hey!" Natsu shouted at Gajeel as the Iron mage was finally up, "What happened to your dragon!? I've been looking all over for Igneel and can't find him, where's the dragon that taught you!?"

Gajeel paused when he heard his opponent's words, he too had forgotten the fact that the person he was fighting had magic that was taught by a dragon. "Igneel," The Iron Slayer muttered it under his breath like he was testing the words before remembering his own dragon, "You want to know what happened to Metalicana? The dragon that raised me like his son. Well, he fucking abandoned me! I trusted him and saw him as my own dad and he just one day decides that apparently he's had enough of me and left!"

Natsu blinked at his opponent's words, surprised by the anger behind them. After a moment of thought, he spoke once more, "Have you tried looking for him? For Metalicana? I mean there must be a reason why he and Igneel left us right? Don't you want to find him and ask why?!"

Gajeel snarled the Fire Dragon Slayer as he growled out his next words, "I don't fuck care about Metalicana anymore! He left me! If he's done with me then I'm done with him! Besides I got Phantom Lord now. My friends here won't abandon me like he fucking did!"

Natsu couldn't help the sadness that was found its way into his heart. Gajeel was putting up a good front but the Fairy Tail mage instinctively knew that his fellow Dragon Slayer was truly hurt by his dragon leaving him. But before the Fire mage could talk further the Iron mage's saw sword once more whirled to life as he had enough of the talking and rushed forward.

Gray had been awkwardly standing to the side of his brother while the two had their conversation. He knew very well his little brother's situation, hell he had gone with him many times to try and find the fire dragon but had nothing to truly contribute to the conversation and just stood ready in case something happened. When the Iron Dragon Slayer rushed forward the Ice mage moved to intercept.

"**Ice-Make: Shield**"

A segmented shield of ice appeared between the Phantom and the Fairies. The saw sword rammed into the ice and started to whirl away at the protective ice. After a few seconds, the shield's strength fails, and it shattered as Gajeel's sword and the mage himself thrust into and past it. The second he was through though Natsu was there with a spell ready.

"**Fire Dragon's Sword Horn**"

The Fire Dragon mage was completely engulfed in flames as he head-smashed into Gajeel's chest. Natsu had intended to follow up the attack by reorienting himself and hitting with a few punches but he had very much understated the Iron Dragon Slayer's defense as the attack had done little but annoy the Phantom who proceeded to attack back.

"**Iron Dragon's Hard Fist**"

Magic gathered and empowered Gajeel's left hand as he unleashed a powerful punch onto Natsu and smashed him into the ground. But the Iron mage wasn't done as he repeatedly punched the other Slayer into the ground to the point that the Fairy ended up letting out a cough of blood. Soon the Iron Dragon Slayer paused to lift his saw sword into the air and whirl it to life with the intention of slamming it into his opponent's back and start massacring the Fire mage's back. Unfortunately for the Phantom, someone had other ideas.

"**Ice-Make: Freeze Lance**"

Upon seeing the damage being done to his younger brother, Gray decided to unleash one of his more powerful attacks. Dozens of large lances made of ice swerved and barreled towards the Gajeel who was just able to bring up his saw sword in mock defense. Each powerful lance smashed into the Iron mage, but despite the attacks dealing much pain, they left little in terms of physical damages as the iron scales held strong against the assault. Not to say that it wasn't effective as the Iron Slayer was forced to dismiss his sword and the only barely stood his ground.

Despite the power behind the attack though Gajeel kept his position and refused to move. Once the Ice spell was over Gray looked and saw his opponent was still standing over his brother and teammate. Let out a little curse the Ice-Make mage made to run forward but didn't get far before the Iron Slayer made his move.

Gajeel delivered a powerful kick to the downed Fire mage who was sent flying straight into his brother. Gray stopped and tried to catch Natsu but the force behind the Fire Dragon mage's flight was a tad too much and the Ice mage nearly found himself falling over to make the catch. Just as the Winter Fairy was able to stabilize with his brother in his arms Gajeel unleashed a powerful attack.

"**Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs**"

Gajeel thrust his arm forward and was swiftly transformed into a large spearhead. From said spearhead, several spears made of Iron Dragon Slayer magic were shot out towards the two Fairies. Gray tried to move away but was weighed down by his slowly recovering brother and as a result, the magically made spearheads struck true. They mostly hit Gray who was sent backward and slammed into the wall. By the end of the assault, both the Winter and Summer Fairy were letting out pained groans as they lay in the crater they had made in the wall and ground.

Gajeel let out a pained sigh as he turned his hand back to normal and struggled to keep his Iron Scales up. The last spell had taken up a good bit of his decently low amount of magic, the fighting from the morning and with Lucy was starting to really lay into him. Natsu and Gray weren't much better as the two recovered from their opponent's attack, the fight with Totomaure had taken out more from them then they had thought. Both sides were damaged and nearing the end of their stamina and all three knew they needed to end this soon.

"Hey, Bro," Gray began, "Why don't we try the Unison Raid? I'm pretty sure I have just enough to do the spell. What about you?"

After taking a second to breathe and look over his remaining magic he spoke back. "I got enough. Ok, let's do this."

Taking a moment to prepare the two soon assumed the standard Unison Raid stance, their knees bent, and one arm stretched out with the hand taking the form of a fist. Just as the two started to power up Gajeel noticed what they were doing and paled slightly. The Iron mage had seen much magic over his years and had worked with some mages that had been able to pull off a Unison Raid. He knew very well what the two Fairies were doing and how powerful the spell would be, and he wasn't about to let that happen. He quickly flared the magic in his system and gathered a large portion of it into his throat as he prepared to unleash an attack before the two finished.

"**Iron Dragon's Roar**"

Just as the two Fairies were about a little more than halfway done with the charge time for the Unison Raid Gajeel released a mighty and powerful roar of pure iron magic towards the two. Both of their eyes widened at the oncoming attack and both moved to react. In the end, it was Gray who moved first as he shoved Natsu out of the way of the attack before bracing himself as the onslaught of iron hit him. Despite trying to prepare for the attack the Ice mage was already far too hurt and tired to stand up to the roar as it carried him to the wall of the room and slammed him into it as he was forced to take the full brunt of the spell. By the time the attack ended the Fairy of Winter's consciousness had given out and he fell to the floor defeated.

Natsu stared wide-eyed at the fallen form body of his adopted older brother. For a second fear overcame the Fire Dragon Slayer's mind at Gray's condition. This didn't last long though as soon rage overcame not just the Fairy of Summer's mind but his body also as fire burst out of his skin as he turned towards the man who had taken down his brother.

Gajeel was still standing where he had been when he launched the attack, trying his best to regain his breath. He was running dangerously low on magic at this point, but he knew he would need his Iron Scales to end this, so he did his best to keep his full body protection up. After taking a few seconds to recover his breath he looked towards his last opponent, only to see Natsu's cheeks bulging as he was about to release a full-powered roar of his own.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar**"

Gajeel could do nothing as a roar of flames overcame him. He gritted his teeth in pain as the fire heated his metal skin and started to cook his insides. Despite the pain though the Iron Dragon Slayer was a resilient and determined mage and lasted till the end of the attack. Once the roar was over the Iron mage stood in pain as his red-hot skin still burned him. Before he could do anything though Natsu was right next to him as he flowed damn near all his remaining magic into his hands as he prepared his final attack.

"This is for Gray!"

"**Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist**"

A hard flame punch found its way into Gajeel's chest as his Iron Scales dented horribly.

"This is for Lucy!"

Another powerful punch impacted Gajeel's chest causing a loud crack filled the air as large cracks formed all over the Iron Scales that protected the Phantom Lord mage.

"This is for Gramps!"

A devastating punch slammed into Gajeel's chest and a shattering noise filled the room as the once unbreakable Iron Scales broke and scattered across the room. Leaving the Iron Dragon Slayer's chest completely exposed, showing tender red and burned skin.

"And this… IS FOR BISHOP!"

One last mighty punch hit Gajeel on his unprotected chest and sent him flying into the wall at the other end of the room. Before he even impacted the wall, the Iron Slayer was completely knocked out but the explosion from his collision would make sure he wasn't getting up anytime soon. Once the smoke and dust disappeared Natsu saw a completely defeat Gajeel laying on the floor, his eyes rolled up into the back of his head.

Natsu stared at his fallen opponent for a few seconds before calming down. The fatigue from the battle hit him instantly and he just barely kept himself standing. He swiftly grabbed a red potion from one of his pockets, thankful for the magically reinforced glass it was made from, and down the entire thing.

After taking a moment to get past its horrid taste he looked back to his brother. Lucy was already beside him and giving him a red potion as well while Happy floated next to her. The blue cat had stayed hidden for the battle and near its end, he had sneaked into the room and freed the Celestial mage who had spent near the entire fight tied up and watching. After pouring the drink down the Ice mage's through everyone in the room stood still and waited for any sign that the fallen Fairy was ok.

After a moment Gray started to cough as his right hand moved to his throat and he started to mumble about horrible tasting potions. Everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief as the second Vern son opened his eyes and looked around the room. Once he saw Gajeel's crumpled body he turned to his younger brother and gave him a shack thumbs up.

Natsu let out a tired laugh from the sight, already feeling slightly better from the red portion. Eventually, the laugh ended, and he gave his guildmates a wide smile before speaking. "Come on guys. Let's get out of here."

The three humans and one cat were about to start making their way out of the room when they all paused as a familiar form of magic entered their senses.

An insanely powerful Illusion had just been cast near them.

* * *

Aria let out a very tired breath.

Erza laid on the ground. Defeated.

The battle between the two had been a long and grueling one. Aria's Airspace magic was powerful and had a large area of effect but the many different armors that Erza possessed allowed her to fight him, even after the Phantom Lord mage went all out and removed his blindfold.

In the end though what decided the battle was the fact that Erza simply didn't have armor to resist and fight Air-based magic. Fire? Yes. Water? Yes. She had even recently got an armor that resisted Earth-based magic. But not Air-based magic and in the end that was the deciding factor in the battle. The Fairy Queen put up a good fight and almost won but, in the end, she fell when Aria used his ultimate spell Zero and she only survived by using her Adamantium armor.

Aria was close to falling too though as his magic was very low and he had taken a large amount of damage over the course of the battle. For a second though he simply just stood there and took in the moment. It had been an amazing battle that had more than given him a sense of satisfaction. He gave the fallen women a smile and silently thanked her for the battle.

Said smile soon vanished though when he remembered that he could not let her live. The Airspace mage truly wanted the Fairy Queen to live, not just because he disliked killing but because he hoped to one day battle her again. But in the end, it didn't take long for him to work up the nerve to do the deed. Jose had told him that it was a necessary evil when it came to war and so he would do it.

Aria held up his right hand and started to gather his magic into his palm, not even bothering to plan a spell but simply was going to end her with a simple spear of wind. But just as he was getting ready the Phantom Lord noticed someone coming into the beaten up and messed up the chapel.

Bishop had just entered the room after a good few minutes of being lost in the consuming maze of a mech. He had just entered the room in time to see his sister laying on the floor motionless as Aira held his hand out with magic gathered. Not only did the eldest Vern sibling's body freeze but his mind did as well as he stared at his sister's possibly dead body.

Aria mentally cursed at the arrival of the Illusionist. While slightly surprised that the man was up and moving the Airspace mage knew that he was not one to be underestimated. Rumors had spread of him revolutionizing the magic of Illusions and while there was no concrete evidence of this the tall man knew it was better to air on the side of caution. It didn't help that he wasn't too far from running out of both magic and stamina.

In the end, Aira dismissed his building magic and switched to his usual theatrics as he swung his hands to the side and gave Bishop a wide smile before talking. "Hello, Gatekeeper of Fairy Tail! I'm afraid that you have caught me at a bad time. As you see I have just defeated Erza, The Fairy Queen and-"

That's as far as the Airspace mage got before Bishop's gaze switched from Erza to him. It was that look that made Aria pause. For years the Illusionist had struggled with his Emotion Problem. He had learned over the years how to feel guilt, satisfaction, fear, and even happiness. But there was one emotion that he had long for during times where he should have felt it.

And now he was feeling it.

Anger, RAGE, **WRATH**.

An emotion of many names.

Something had snapped in Bishop's mind as he stared at Erza's body. For a single second, he truly believed that she was dead. And that single second was all he needed for him to feel an emotion that escaped him for both his first and second life.

Bishop's mind was malestream at that moment. The emotional part of it that had been growing over the years was raging and taking full control. The logical part didn't even try to hold the floodgates and simply decided to work in tandem with the emotions for the sake of one goal.

To hurt the one before them.

While this happened in the back of Bishop's mind the Whispers spoke. They were drowned out by the rage and had no chance to take control, but they didn't care. They were happy with what the Illusionist was working towards and subtly lent their own aid as they watched gleefully from the shadows of the mind. All of this was the effort for a spell that the enraged man was pouring magic into, completely ignoring his body's protest such a thing.

After a few seconds, Aria was able to regain his composer from the look he was getting even if a horrid nerviness was creeping into his own mind. The Airspace mage resumed his smile, though it didn't have wide as before, and started to talk once more.

"I'm sorry for my pause. That look of yours was simply too much for me. Now if-"

Bishop didn't let him finish

"**Greater Illusion: Hell of Frost and Flame**"

And Aria's world was consumed in crimson red, blinding white, and pain.

* * *

**AN: You guys have been wanting some badass Bishop moments and you're going to be getting them. Anyway, this chapter was mainly just Gajeel VS. Gray and Natsu. I hope you enjoyed it, tried my best to make Gajeel feel like an S-class mage and not just give Fairy Tail the victory. I'm sure some people will be protesting Erza losing to Aria but I did make him more powerful here, he is supposed to be the most powerful mage in Phantom Lord after. He still worked for the victory though. Now here's to hoping I can up on time in two weeks. **

**Thanks once again to ****volfwildman for being a Beta. This weekly shout out goes to TheOrangeLord for all of his reviews and message as well. Glad you liked my story man and thanks for the little chat as well.**

**Now usually I put some joke here about reviewing but at this point my story is popular enough that I don't really have to beg for reviews. Still going to put a joke about reviewing here for the most part but occasionally I'm going to recommend a fanfiction that I feel like should have more followers. I'm recommending 'The Knight' by NewtypeAuther346. A Dark Souls and MGE (Monster Girl Encyplpieda) crossover about the Ashen One going to the world of MGE after the game ends and having to deal with the monsters of the world. Love how he develops the world and the character of the Ashen One is great too. I have to be one of the few people to get into MGE for the dark and interesting setting rather than...well the porn. Shame that most of the fanfiction for MGE are just lemons, really feel like that world would be a good setting for an epic adventure. Oh well.**

**Have a great day.**

* * *

**P a treon . com (slash) BETAsatchel**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned something like that?**

**Beta Reader: volfwildman**

**Cover Art by KegiSpringfield**

* * *

(3rd Person Fairy Tail POV)

Macao let out a tired sigh as he used his Purple Fire to run through and dismiss a Shad that had gotten a bit too close for comfort. Off to the side, the Fire mage saw his best friend use his Smoke magic to shatter three other Shades that had been about to attack some of the support mages.

The sounds of battle were all over the place as the Fairy Tail guild fought off the army of Shades. Bisca and Azlack were proving to be some of the most useful mages here as their Gun magic allowed the pair to shoot down Shade after Shade and a good few guild members had put themselves near the two to provide support like Reedus and Laki.

Team Shadow Gear was proving to be another effective group as Jet's speed magic was perfect for kitting and distracting the dangerous but not very smart Shades. While the speedster did this Levy constantly used her Letter Magic to make the word Banish which upon hitting the dark specters would instantly destroy them. Droy was the odd one out of this as his Plant magic wasn't all to use in the battle but he provided support wherever he could.

As all this happened Cana was shouting out order after order to keep the mages organized while she would occasionally use her mage to fight directly as well. The battle had been through its ups and downs as it progressed. The Fairies had started out doing great, but the nearly endless horde of Shades was swiftly draining their mage and stamina. The battle shifted once more when Mira had returned with her brother and to the surprise of everyone was fully using her magic. The She-Devil had entered the battle after putting Elfman in the guildhall and that had turned things back in Fairy Tail's favor.

But even with another S-class mage helping them the Shades refused to stop coming and once more it seemed like the guild would be overwhelming. At least it did up until about ten minutes ago when the stream of Shades had very much diminished. Now there were very little Shades left and many were collapsing in exhaustion as the beings of darkness were becoming fewer and fewer.

"You ok there Macao?" Asked Wakaba as he thirdly walked over to where his best friend was fighting to stay on his feet.

"I'm fine. Just a few more of these annoying Shades and I'll rest." Despite the tiredness, the Purple Fire mage wasn't going to stay down until these invaders were gone.

Wakaba let out a snort at his friend's determined response before looking over at the mech. It was still drawing Abyss Break, but it was doing so at a snail's pace and would take a good hour or two before it would be ready for the magic to start flowing into the magic circle which would take more time as well. "You think Bishop and the others are ok? He was still injured when he went with them."

Macao took a second to answer but before he could speak aloud a wave of magic hit them as the top of the mech soon became engulfed in what could only be described as a small centralized hurricane of bright fire and blinding ice. A second later they felt the magic that was creating the malestream and instantly knew what it was and who was casting it.

"I think he'll be just fine." Macao said in a bland impassive tone that would make said Illusionist proud.

* * *

(3rd Person Battle POV)

Aria was in so much pain right now.

The ruined chapel was the center of a maelstrom of searing burning flames and freezing cutting frost. It wasn't too hard to see that these swirling fires and ice were illusions as they passed through solid objects as they weren't there, but the false reality did not care for it being fake or not. The pain inflicted was real because the illusion made the mind make it real and Aria was feeling that pain right now.

His skin burned and numbed at the same time as the ice stole the life from his flesh and cut into it as well while the fires caused the life in his skin to move rapidly and create a damaging heat. Despite the pain, Aria did not fall. His natural magic defense had been honed over the years and despite being overwhelmed it prevented the true worst from harming the Airspace mage.

It wasn't easy but Aira stood as he tried to take hold of his mind and prevent it from being influenced like this, but he was having little luck. During this, the Phantom Lord mage noticed a figure slowly walking towards him. Bishop, rage having turned cold and focused, made his way over to the reason for his anger. The Airspace mage let out a pained curse before holding his right hand forward and prepared to cast his least magic demanding spell he had.

"**Burasuto**"

The air around Bishop stall before exploding. The illusion showed no reaction but did start to fade away to nothing. Aira, despite the pain, looked on in confusion before the eldest Vern's voice echoed throughout the chapel.

"**Multiply**"

Where one Bishop had disappeared dozens upon dozens more appeared all around the chapel, all walking slowly towards the Airspace mage with cold rage in their eyes. Aira panicked as he looked around, his magic sense just not enough to tell him what was fake or real. This wasn't helped by the swirling flames and frost not helping this at all. Perhaps if the Phantom Lord mage had not been in a large amount of pain and in a better state of mind, he would have used his magic to find out but right now he just wanted to end his pain.

"**Burasuto**"

Spell after the spell was sent out as the surrounding Bishop faded after being hit, only to be replaced with another somewhere else in the storm. Soon Aira's already low supply of magic was near gone as he panted out of exhaustion and pain while the group of Illusionist got closer. Just as many of them were a few feet away from him the Airspace mage got rid of enough of his panic to once more use a spell with his remaining magic but in a far smarter way.

"**Burasuto**"

Unlike before where the spell had only hit select areas this time the air around Aria himself stalled before an explosion of wind blasted out in all directions and hit every single Bishop all of whom faded into nothing. The Mage of the Heavens allowed himself a small smile before remembering that he was still in a localized hurricane of pain that was starting to numb his nervous system in a very painful way. He looked around and tried to find where his opponent was before letting out a gasp of pain as he felt a much shaper and a real pain in the back.

None of the Bishops had been real as the actual one had simply used "**Vanish**" and gotten right behind Aria while he was distracted by the fakes. When the Airspace mage had unleashed his last attack, the Gatekeeper had been too close to his opponent to be hit. During all of this, the Illusionist had taken out his saber and applied a very special poison to it, one that he had personally developed over the years, and stabbed the blade into the right part of the Phantom's lower back.

Aria let out a yell from clenched teeth as he moved forward to get the sword out of his back. Once that was done, he instantly turned around and threw an uncoordinated punch at his opponent. With a flare of Ring magic Bishop's Ring of Haste easily allowed him to dodge the attack and before the Airspace mage could react tore into him.

The first slash was across the tall man's chest. The next hit along the left leg, passing right by the knee. While Aria was in the process of falling to his good knee another slashes his right arm, right along the bicep. And just as the Phantom Lord was on his knee Bishop slashed upwards, from his stomach to his chest.

Bishop paused with that, resisting the urge to keep going. After taking a second to get a bearing on his surroundings he made his way back to the outer edge of the Greater Illusion. While this happened, Aria struggled to his feet once more despite his body's massive protest. At first, the Airspace image started to take stock of his remaining magic, hoping to have enough left for one more spell, but swiftly stopped when he felt the pain. He felt his body's natural mental magic defenses start to slow down and with them, pain flourished anew.

Over the years Bishop had worked on various poisons. During that time, he had tried to create a few of his own to varying degrees of failure. But each failure gave him insight into what worked and didn't work when mixing and altering his poisons and eventually his work started to bear fruit. Illusionist's Venom was what he called it, not quite done but effective enough for him to keep a vial around. A poison designed to affect the part of the brain that subconsciously controls how the mind is affected with magic. To put it simply the poison lowered a mage's ability to resist mental attacks from magical sources. Like Illusions.

And now Aria was feeling more and more of the pain that his mind had been able to block out from the effects of the Illusion that still surrounded him. Each second the flames burn more intensely, the frost cut even further into him. All the Phantom Lord mage's mind was focused on fighting the pain, fighting the illusion. And just as the man thought he would lose, everything stopped.

The flames and frost paused before shifting, much of the illusions were lost but some of it changed as the room was filled with bright white light, and shards of light seemed to form all around the area. Off to the side stood Bishop, in his hand he bridal carried Erza as he stared at Aria who simply stood there in awe of both the lack of pain and at his new surroundings.

After the Mammon incident, Bishop had tried to experiment more with his Illusions. Trying to see how much he could push the one Inbuilt Rule that his magic had. After figuring out that he would have to truly have to see the world as an illusion for his Illusion to be real he looked down other routes. Putting himself in the mindset that everything was fake was not something that he wanted to do, in all honesty, it scared him just thinking along that mindset. Most things had failed with one or two showing promise but there was one thing he found successes in.

His Greater Illusion took up a large amount of magic, enough that even with his rather large reserves Bishop tried to keep the use of the low. It was during his recent experiments that a thought came to his mind 'Why can't I use the magic from one illusion and use it to make another illusion?'. From that thought, he found that with illusions that held his magic in over a large area he could use it to power another illusion. He would need to cancel the current illusion and a large portion of magic was lost before he could grab hold of it, but he could do it.

And that was what he was doing now. Hell of Frost and Flame was one of Bishop's most powerful and magic consuming Greater Illusions and with the decent chunk of magic, he got from canceling it along with a large portion from his low reserves he weaved a new Illusion. His most powerful one.

Soon the shards of light started to convert towards the center of the light. Aria looked above him to see a sun of pure white shining above him magnificently. Its beauty distracted him for a few seconds before remembering the situation he was in. But by then all he could do was widen his magical eyes as the shards of light lined up, creating a path from the sun to him.

"**Greater Illusion: Heaven's Judgment**"

For a split-second, Aria mentally chuckled at the irony of the spell's name in correlation to his own title before a devastating beam of pure white light shot forth and onto him. What had once been the overwhelming pain of fire and ice was nothing compared to the searing and cleansing pain this spell brought the Airspace mage. He opened his mouth to scream but no sound came as his vocal cords were overwhelmed with the magnitude that the scream would have been. For a solid few seconds, the Phantom Lord mage stood against the attack before his mind was devastated and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as his consciousness left him.

The illusion lasted for a few more seconds after that before Bishop dismissed it and the chapel was once more normal. Aria's body stood for a second before it fell backward. The Illusionist stood with his little sister in his arms as he stared at his fallen foe. He felt Whispers start to rise, telling him to permanently end it, before they were shoved back into the dark as he glanced down at Erza.

Despite his body's protest he started to move heading towards where he felt familiar magical signatures.

* * *

(Bishop's POV)

Pain.

It was washing over me with each step I took. Most of it was from my screaming Magic Channels, overwhelmed with the large amounts of magic that I had thrown through them without a second thought. My brain felt like it was on fire from the stain I had put on it while creating two of my most powerful illusion along with the little illusion I and down. Even more, was the fact that using such large amounts of magic had disturbed the potions and other stuff that had been healing my body and without it, I felt utterly tired.

But I kept walking.

It was dumb I knew. At this point, most of the mooks that had filled the mech building were knocked out or probably had left. I could have easily just laid down next to Erza and let unconsciousness fill my mind. But I didn't want to. Some part of me wanted to make sure that my little sister was safe, with someone that could protect her before I allowed my body to fall. And I listen to that part.

I kept my focus on the ever-closer magic signatures as I took slow and calculated steps. I felt my body beg to stop but I didn't listen. At this point, I started to see red in the corner of my vision and after a few seconds, I realized I was bleeding from my nose.

I ignored it.

"Hey, guys I think it's this way! Come on I feel Big Bro's magic signature somewhe-" Natsu came running into view around the corner before pausing when he saw me. He looked rather beaten up and bruised but he still seemed to walk fine.

Good.

"Bro! Are...are you ok? I-" He didn't get too far before I was standing right next to him and thrust Erza into his arms. He almost dropped her in my haste but managed to hold her as I took a step back. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Gray, Lucy, and Happy come into the corridor.

I ignored them and stared at Natsu while he held Erza. he had a look of pure concern on his face and even looked to be holding back from asking several questions.

Good. I didn't feel like answering any questions right now. I felt like sleeping.

And with that thought I finally allowed my eyes to close and felt myself tilt backward. Before I hit the floor while I heard yelling coming from my family I was embraced by darkness.

* * *

(3rd Person Battle POV)

"**Giant's Flame**"

Jose dodge to the right as a massive beam of fire shot through right where he had been and promptly slammed into the nearby wall. The Phantom Lord Guild Master let out a silent curse as instead of the beam disappearing it started to move towards him. While moving away from the approaching beam the Shade mage sent some of his shades towards the source of the attack. Just before they touched there to target the fire spell ended and light erupted into the room, destroying the shades.

Once the light died, Jose could see Makarov in his full glory. The little old man was little no more as with a quick application of his Giant magic, he was now a large muscular man that was a good foot taller than the Shade mage. A yellow aura of magic was also surrounding the Giant mage which along with his stern expression gave the man a terrifying look.

"**Dark Pulse**"

With a wide wave of his hand, several shades appearing in a line in front of Makarov. Before the Fairy Tail Guild Master could react, each shade exploded in dark energy and surrounded the man in dust and debris. Jose took a second to relax, the fight had been going on for a few minutes at this point and he had been on the defensive for most of it. The Shade mage was proud of his status as a Wizard Saint but there was a reason that his opponent was a higher rank than him.

"**Giant's Wind**"

It was only years of experience that allowed Jose to drop to the floor before the dust around his opponent violently dispersed and several razor-sharp arcs of wind flew above the man. However, before the Shade mage could move Makarov was above him and delivered a punch straight into his opponents back.

Jose Let out a scream through clenched teeth before he rolled away from another punch that left a small crater in the floor. Just as Makarov was once again going to move the Shade mage held out his hand to cast a spell.

"**Black Breaker**"

Several shades twisted and condensed into a small orb in Jose's hands before it shot forward with devastating power. The orb hit Makarov with a loud bang as it carried him all the way to a wall and smashed him into it before the attack disappeared. The Giant mage simply let out a grunt as he got out of the hole in the wall and saw his opponent now standing with a dark sphere held between his hands. The Fairy Tail Master in response started to make quick arm movements in preparation for a spell of his own.

"**Abyssal Surge**"

"**Rain of Light**"

Jose swung his two arms forward, the sphere of condensed shades swelled forward as a wave of dark energy. Makarov, in turn, placed two fingers on his forehead before thrusting the same fingers forward as several dozen spears of light surged forward and met the shade attack head-on. The wave of darkness stopped as the spears of light smashed into it, both forces fighting each other for dominance.

In the end, it was the light that beat the dark as a couple of the spears pierced through the wave and impacted Jose who held his ground. Soon after the wave disappeared entirely, taking a few spears with it, and allowed four spears of light to make their way to their target. But this time the Phantom Lord Master was prepared as he empowered his right hand with a shade and backhanded the weakened spears away.

With the clash done Makarov rushed forward with a light empowered fist and tried to slam said fist into his opponent's face. Luckily for Jose, he was just fast enough to get out of the way of the punch and in retaliation used a shade empowered fist to jab into the Giant mage's gut. The attack was just enough to distract the Fairy Tail Master and allowed the Phantom Lord Master to back up a bit and cast a spell.

"**Shade Torrent**"

Several different shades appeared around Makarov and swiftly started to twist and bound around the man. The Giant mage let out an annoyed grunt before flaring his Light magic to get rid of the shades. However, these shades were a bit tougher and the old man was forced to flare the magic a bit more to finally get rid of them. This allowed the Shade mage to get a bit further away and prepare his next attack, just as the Fairy was free the Phantom was ready.

"**Pitch Frisson**"

Dozens of shades appeared and quickly started to twist together to form a large rotating drill-like lance. Makarov upon seeing this, called upon his Defensive Seal magic as three different pillars erupted from the ground around him in a display of Earth magic as magic seals started to circle around them. This was just in time as Jose launched hit attack straight towards the Giant mage who swiftly finished his barrier.

"**Three Pillars God**"

A large magic barrier appeared using each of the three pillars as a guide. The large spinning lance of dark magic hit the barrier and started to drill into the defensive measure. At first, it looked like the attack might pierce the barrier but said barrier shattered to fluctuate and seemed to absorb the attack before exploding outwards in an all directional wave of magic. Jose was just able to bring up a few shades in front of him as a mock defense before the wave hit and promptly shattered them before slamming into the man.

While Jose was thrown back, he was able to land on his feet as the wave disappeared. The two Wizard saints glared at each other; both were feeling the pain, but it was very clear that the Phantom Lord Guild Master had gotten the worst of the damage. Said Master knew that if this went on, he would surely lose, he had neither the raw power nor the magic capacity of Makarov and would lose in a drown out fight. With that thought in mind, he straightened up his stance before speaking to his opponent.

"I think we've drawn this out enough Makarov. Why don't we finish this? My most powerful attack versus you most powerful. A classic Magic Struggle if you will." Jose was referring to the rather common occurrence where two mages' attacks would clash head-on and fight for dominance, not unlike what happened earlier in the fight.

Makarov took a second to think before snaring. "You think your best spell will be strong enough Jose! You're far too young to be beating me! But if that is what you want then so be it! I will not fail my Guild!"

With that declaration, Makarov held his hands forward and started to combine his Giant magic with his Light magic to create his strongest attack outside of the Three Magic Spells of Fairy Tail. Jose gave a snarl of his own at the man's words before holding out his right arm straight out and started to gather all his remaining shades. "You're not the only one with a Guild to protect old man! As long as I stand Phantom Lord will not fall!"

The space around the two top mages started to warp from the powerful magic being done. Even the area around them started to rumble slightly as the two prepared their final attacks. Both fully believing that they would win this clash. Makarov for Fairy Tail, Jose for Phantom Lord.

"**Dead Wave**"

"**Giant's Light"**

Makarov brought his two shining hands together and forced the Giant infused Light magic to turn into a beam that shot forward with devastating effect. At the same time, Jose dragged his sphere of shades forwards until it was in front of him and promptly allowed all the shades within to be released in one direction causing a beam of darkness to shoot forward.

Both attacks met each other head-on and soon there was a standstill between the two forces. The force created from this started to rock the entire mech causing all those inside it to grab onto something to keep on their feet. The room that the two Wizard Saints had been in was torn asunder with along the floor barely hanging on. The mages of Fairy Tail, who had been resting after defeating the shades, found themselves staring at the clash of light and dark that was easily seen from a distance.

Makarov and Jose gritted their teeth as each put in all they could. In terms of power, it was the Shade mage's spell that had more but not by a wide margin. That said it was the Giant mage's attack that was far more refined and stable as the other had sacrificed control for its power. Each passing second the Dead Wave grew weaker as shades started to slip out of it due to the lack of polish in the spell.

Jose's face paled as he noticed this and with all his willpower, he pulled off one last desperate push. The Giant's Light spell was slowly being pushed back but Makarov did nothing but close his eyes and concentrated on his spell. It wasn't long before the already slow progress the beam of darkness was making slowed to nothing. Too many of the shades were gone. It was over.

The beam of light started to shred through the beam of darkness as shades were destroyed one after another. Jose could do nothing as his defeat grew ever closer. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and waited for the beam to make short work of his spell and hit him.

"Aria...Gajeel...Sol... Juvia...Totomaru...Phantom Lord...I failed you. I'm sorry."

Not a second after muttering those words did the Dead Wave give up and Joe was hit full force with the Giant's Light. This lasted a couple of seconds before Makarov let up. Once the spell was gone Jose was revealed, laying on the destroyed flooring. Defeated.

Fairy Tail had won.

And Phantom Lord had lost.

* * *

The Fairy-Phantom Guild War, or rather The One Day War as many would call it.

News of it swept the Kingdom of Fiore like wildfire as the magic council held trials for the war. Jose had pleaded with the council, saying that the war was his fault and that he should be imprisoned, and his guild allowed to go free. But unfortunately, the ex-Wizard Saint was in no position to bargain and the result was the disbandment of Phantom Lord.

All their bases were seized and either auctioned off or turned into Rune Knight bases. As for the mages of the guild, many of them either went on to join other guilds or become independent mages. A couple of them retired and one was nursed back to health by his girlfriend which he proposed to afterward.

Fairy Tail was given minimum punishment both since Phantom Lord started the war with the attack on The Gatekeeper of Fairy Tail, Bishop Vern, and due to the good relations the guild had with the council. They were forced to pay a minor fine for their attack on Log Town but that was it.

Many citizens watched the proceeding with great interest. Why had Phantom Lord attacked? How did the battles go? What did all this mean for their nation who had just lost its second strongest guild? These were simply a few of what they asked.

In the end, most of those questions weren't answered but what there was one thing that was clear to all.

Fairy Tail was the number one guild for a reason.

* * *

**AN: And so ends the Guild War arc. I was thinking of splitting the Bishop fight and the Guild Master fight into two different chapters but found I couldn't stretch it into two chapters, besides the arc has been going on a bit too long. Hope you guys enjoyed this arc, I had fun working with Phantom Lord and messing around with who fought who and how things happened. How are things going to be different in the future because of the changes in this arc? Welp, you got to wait and find out, also on a side note before the next arc I'm going to have two chapters dealing with changes and character development. **

**Thanks once again to ****volfwildman for being a Beta, the man just started an Avatar story called 'The Relentless Storm' and he wants opinions on it so go check that out. This weekly shout out goes Poharan for his review. I'm glad you like what I've done with the world-building. It is so strange that there are so many nations in Earthland but we never really see anything outside of Foire.**

**The Fairy-Phantom Guild War was a tragedy. But do you know what's more of a tragedy? Not reviewing!**

**Have a great day.**

* * *

**P a treon . com (slash) BETAsatchel**


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned something like that?**

**Beta Reader: volfwildman**

**Cover Art by KegiSpringfield**

* * *

I hummed as I flipped through the newspaper. It had been two weeks since the One Day What they were calling it. Interest had died down a bit from the conflict but there still were a few articles about the events. Stuff like 'New shocking evidence about Jose' or 'Elfman did what during the war!'.

Most of it was bullshit.

I took a sip from my drink as I put down the paper and looked around the guild. It was still under construction and as a result, there was a good bit of background noise to deal with. Makarov had planned to have the guild itself work on it, but the Magic Council had been kind enough to pay for the repairs themselves. The Guild Master had still planned to tell them no, but the rest of the guild vetoed that decision. Manual labor was not something mages enjoyed doing.

In the corner of my eye, I notice a flash of blue in the window and turn to look over there. At the window trying but failing to hide was Juiva as she stared into the building with a longing look at Elfman who was reading a book by the bar and occasionally talking to Mira. That had been a surprise when I learned of that change but didn't think too much of it. I had given myself a headache the day after the war thinking about all the changes and how I fit into them.

In the end, I just decided to roll with the punches. Maybe Jose was different because of me or maybe I'm not in the Fairy Tail world I know. Giving myself a migraine overthinking it was not going to help me.

Speaking of changes, it was another surprise to learn that Mira could fully use her magic again. Well maybe that was a bit too generous, she could use her demon forms again but still had some trouble performing the transformation and controlling it. That said she was getting better. She still worked at the bar though as apparently, she just liked doing it so decided to stay there for extra money. I had a feeling that 'convincing' people to pay their tabs was a factor in that. On a side note, I couldn't remember when she got her magic fully back. It was one of the details that slipped from my mind, but it was around this time so maybe it was originally during the war?

She also found the situation between her little brother and Juvia to be rather funny as well. Thought that it was funny how Elfman didn't even know that the blue-haired woman was even there when every other person in the guild had noticed the second she had started stalking him. The guild had gone from on guard, to creeped out, to annoyed, and to accepting in a total of two days. Mira was however finding it less amusing and more annoying with each passing day. I don't think it will be too long before she 'introduces' her brother to the Water mage.

"Hey, Bishop! You look low on juice there man, let me get you another cup on me!" Before I could even protest the guildmate whose name I didn't even know snatched my cup up and walked over to the bar.

That was also a new thing. Apparently, the combination of putting a Vanish on everyone and fooling the Jupiter Cannon had made everyone decide to try and be my best friend. Before then they had treated me with distant respect but now, they seem insistent on making conversation with me, helping with something, or anything excuse to try and be friendly with me. It got annoying real fast and the fact that they didn't let up after a week like I thought they would do did nothing to calm me down.

I wasn't angry at them though. It still felt weird to be able to get truly mad. Not like I felt it much after my fight with Aria. I was swiftly discovering I was a quick to annoy but slow to anger type of person. I suppose that was good since anger was what led to me being in bed for another day and being yelled at by my family. Mom had been worried sick after she learned about the fighting and most of the family coming home injured did not help.

"There you go dude! When you see Natsu next tell him that I got that poster he was looking for." Before I could even ask who he was or what he was talking about with a poster he was gone. I let out an annoyed sigh before reaching over and taking a sip from my apple juice. I also ignored the amused look Mira was sending my way.

As I was contemplating whether I should head home or stay for a bit more, Romeo came into the guild and made a beeline to me. "Hey Uncle Bish," He started, "Dad's got this party he's throwing tonight, and he asked me to find and invite you."

I honestly didn't want to go. Social events were annoying to go to, but I made exceptions for family and friends. With a sigh, I told Romeo yes and he gave me a little smile before running off to invite a few other people to the party.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. I could find a nice place in Macao's house and read or make small talk with him or Wakaba. I doubt much would give me a headache from going to a party of all things.

Turns out I was wrong as I felt a headache starting up the second Macao announced that his wife was pregnant with their second child.

It didn't help that he named me the God Uncle.

* * *

I stretched my back as I got up from the seat, I had been sitting for half an hour before getting off the train. The familiar sight of Magnolia filled my eyes as I exited the train station. I had just got back from a caravan job.

Over time most mages found a type of job that was their specialty. Apparently, mine was guarding caravans. Not the most dramatic type of job to be great at but considering that most caravan jobs consisted of my putting a Vanish on the carriage or carriages and then sitting down and reading for the next few hours it was a rather nice easy to pass time. It didn't take much nowadays for me to keep concentration on the spell, it was my most used spell for a reason and I knew it inside and out as a result.

Really the only times I had to do anything else was when the bandits decided to wait on the road. But that usually consisted of the caravan stopping and me using King's Domain to force them to the ground with illusionary pressure and letting the non-mage caravan guards deal with them while they're down. If I was feeling particularly creative or annoyed at the time, I would use A Nightmare Cometh, it was amazing how scared a person could get from seeing what I assumed a shoggoth looked like.

It was easy money really. Though it wasn't too much as most of the jobs were C-class, even if the caravans were more willing to pay more when they personally sought me out. Most of the money went into my garden and poison making equipment. That said I was saving up for a new enchanted ring.

I tried my best to ignore the looks and greetings I got from the regular people that lived in the city. After the One Day War, the people of Magnolia were more outgoing and interactive with Fairy Tail mages. Usually, they used the excuse of thanking the mage to start the conversation and go off from there. I don't know how many people thanked me for saving the city before asking me something like showing them a cool illusion or trying to get me to hang out with them. I had a particularly annoying encounter where a mom tried to convince me to go to her little angel's birthday party and put on a show.

It got so bad at times that I resorted to using Vanish to be able to peacefully make my way through town. After getting a few too many looks and greeting I finally decided to go with that solution and was now making my way through town completely invisible to the world.

I think it was for that reason that the world decided to show me an interesting sight.

Sitting at an outside table beside a cafe was Gray and Lucy. I paused as I observed them. They were talking but I couldn't hear what they were saying from this distance and after a few seconds of considering what to do next, I decided to move closer.

"-So, then the cook had to make a new chocolate cake. He was so mad but after giving him some puppy dog eyes, he agreed to not tell Dad. And that's how I ended up with a sweet tooth for chocolate cake." Lucy finished saying with a grin before putting a piece of chocolate cake into her mouth from her plate.

Gray let out a laugh before taking a piece of his own dessert, which happened to be a brownie with some vanilla ice cream. "I'm sure the cook didn't mind too much, probably just was annoyed with you not asking permission for the cake first. Reminds me of the time that Bishop bought home some strawberry cheesecake for the entire family and Erza ended up eating the entire thing."

Oh, right I remember that. I had just finished my first A-rank job and had been in a good mood as a result. I bought that cheesecake for everyone with the expectation that Erza would eat most of it. Instead, she ate all of it. Really Mom was more annoyed than me since I wasn't planning on eating any of it.

The two continued eating and talking as I stood off to the side. After a while, I decided to just leave as I assumed that the two were just hanging out and waiting for Natsu or something. But just as I took a few steps Lucy spoke up.

"So, when are we going to finally tell your family that we're dating?" And just like that, I was back to being beside them. Gray was dating Lucy. That was a departure from canon. Not one I cared much for when it came to future events but still something.

Gray let out a sigh as he rubbed his head a little. "It's not like they'd reject you or something. In fact, it's the opposite. Mom has been on me and Natsu about finding 'someone'. She's not saying it but I'm pretty sure she wants some grandkids. She's also getting onto Erza and Cana too but to a lesser extent. Really the only one that she's not saying anything to is Bishop. I think she doesn't have much hope for him finding someone."

I shrugged at his statement. I think Mom had simply come to the realization that her best chances of getting some grandkids were her other children rather than the one that has no real interest in romance. I felt more relaxed then insulted about it.

Anyway, it seems that my little brother was dating. And keeping it a secret from the rest of the family.

It had been a while since my far too wide smile that I inherited from Mom made its way onto my face but that had rapidly changed just a second ago. If there was one thing I took enjoyment in besides illusion and gardening it was embarrassing my little siblings. Usually, it was with dry remarks at something they said but this time it was going to be a little different.

Both Gray and Lucy jumped in their seats as I pulled out a chair from a nearby table and put it next to theirs before sitting down. Just as they were about to say something, I dropped the Vanish. I wiped the far too wide smile off my face and settled for a small one as I placed my hands under my chin while looking right at Gray.

"Hello Gray," I began, "How's your day been?" Gray's face rapidly became paler and paler as he stared at me. I heard Lucy off to the side sputtering as she tried to say something. After a few seconds, the Celestial mage finally found her words.

"Were...were you spying on us?" At her words, I pivoted around to face her before speaking. "No, I just happened to be under my Vanish so I could make my way through the city peacefully when I happened upon you two. I was just leaving when I heard you two talking about something rather interesting. Speaking of that…"

I once more pivoted but this time to face Gray who had composed himself somewhat. "So, is there a more particular reason you didn't tell our family you were dating someone besides Mom's little obsession with having grandchildren?"

Gray let out a sigh before speaking, "Well it was just before the whole war with Phantom Lord that we started dating so we haven't been dating that long. And... I really don't know how to tell you guys. I guess I kinda kept putting it off."

I let out a little hum at his words. It was understandable that he would probably feel awkward about this, Gray was always unsure when it came to romance. Speaking of, "And how did you two end up together?"

Both blushed at the saying before Lucy answered. "After he protected me from the Esinwald guild I took him out to eat as a thank you. After that, we kept talking and going out to eat more because we enjoyed each other's company and after a while, we just decided to make it official that we were dating. I've been showing him a bit about how I write while he's been teaching me a little about painting."

I let out another hum as I stared at Gray, the sweat he was creating was more fun to watch then I'd like to admit. "Now Gray, how do you think Mom will react when she learns you've been dating without telling her?"

"...She'll be happy that I have a girlfriend?" He stammered out hopefully.

I chuckled a little before speaking. "Ohhhh yes she'll be happy. And, rather disappointed with you for not telling her. I can already imagine the look she'd give you."

Somehow Gray got paler as he probably imagined the look. Mom might not be a Mage, but she was terrified when one of her kids disappointed her. The fact that two of her kids were S-class mages made no difference. I had learned years ago what to do to stay out of her ire for the most part, but my little siblings would sadly find themselves under it when they did something stupid and it was always entertaining to watch.

"Please don't tell her!" Gray all but shouted. Even Lucy was looking a little pale as she had also seen once or twice how scary the Vern matriarch could be.

I let out yet another hum as I pretended to look like I was considering his words. "Well see Gray, I know that you're dating now. If Mom finds out without me or you telling her then I'm sure that I'll somehow be dragged into this."

Gray didn't say anything but gave me a pleading look which made my little smile sided a bit. It was always fun to mess with my little siblings. I hadn't done so in a while and it felt nice to do it again. It let me ignore what was coming for us in the future.

"You have until tonight. If you don't tell Mom, then I'm telling her first thing in the morning." Let it not be said I wasn't generous. With done I stood before placing a Vanish once more on me and walked off to the guild. A satisfied smile made its way onto my face when I heard Gray groan.

Later Gray brought Lucy to family dinner and they told Mom that they were dating. Mom's reaction had been to literally pick Gray up into a bearhug and started smothering him with praise much to the Ice mage's embarrassment. While Mom and a bit later Natsu were congratulating him, I noticed Lucy was brought to the corner of the room by Erza and Cana. I listened in on to them a little their conversation and it could be summed up into two sentences.

'Welcome to the family' and 'Break his heart we break you'

Really it was a normal day in the Vern household.

* * *

I let out a pained groan as I sat back on the tree, I was using it to support my back. For the last hour or two, I had been next to the local forest beside Magnolia training. It was about a five-minute walk from the mansion and was often the place I came to when I wanted to train alone. A good place to think too.

My head was all but yelling at me to stop right now. After a bit of physical training, I had started working on illusions and wasn't having that great of success. Currently, I was trying to create a Greater Illusion version of A Nightmare Cometh. It was an annoying endeavor for the simple fact that despite being certain I had the magic and the concentration to pull something like that off but for whatever reason, I just couldn't do it.

The best reason I got was there was simply a certain part of my mind that didn't want to corporate with me on this. Like the part I needed most for this sort of illusion just didn't want to work with me. I had an... idea on what exactly that was but I didn't particularly want to think about it. In the end, I suppose that I just had to work on something else.

While I laid back and let my mind rest, I idly messed with the new ring that was placed on my pinky finger on my right hand. A couple of days ago I had finally gotten the new enchanted ring I had custom made from Crocus, the capital of Fiore. It cost a lot, but it was worth it.

The ring itself was simply known as the Ring of Defense. Like how my Ring of Haste made me passively faster, the new ring made my rather frail body, at least by mage standards, a bit tougher. Passively it didn't make that big of a difference but when I used my Ring magic on it made a decently large difference. It did have the setback that like with my Ring of Haste I had to constantly flow magic into it to keep it to that level and it drained damn near twice as much as the haste ring. But really, I just needed to use it before an attack and then turn it off after which should minimize the drain.

Eventually, I stopped playing with the ring and stood up. After a moment of thought, I decided to start practicing my swordplay. While not the most important part of my fighting style it didn't hurt to be a bit better at using my saber if I ever ended up in a sword duel with an enemy. As I went through sword forms and other such stuff my mind drifted to the training that my little siblings were doing.

Erza seemed to be the most motivated right now. If I had to guess her loss to Aria stung her more than she liked to admit. The fact that she was actively going out of her way to find an armor set that was enchanted to resist Wind magic kinda proved it. Other than her search for armor she was trying to learn new Sword magic spells, with the focus being on a large area of effect damage.

Gray was also putting in a good bit of effort to broaden his arsenal. He was learning a completely new type of magic. Pure Ice magic. Ok so maybe it wasn't that new compared to his Ice-Make magic, but it was still something. Ice-Make magic focused on making things out of ice which seemed to give the magic more power with the cost of versatility. Plain old Ice magic had less power but could do more. Currently, he was focused on trying to make a localized blizzard around him.

Cana was doing the opposite of Gray. Instead of learning new magic, she was focused on learning more about her old magic. While her use of Card magic had made her an S-rank mage it had limited her a bit. She had put pretty much all her focus on the combat side of the magic and as a result, had neglected the more support centered spells the magic had. Like fortune-telling or using the cards as a radio/phone. It seems like she wanted to make sure she could support people better if put into a leadership role like during the war.

Natsu was the only one of my siblings that didn't really seem to be trying something new. He was just sticking to his old and reliable Fire Dragon Slayer. Mainly he was just trying to get his attacks more powerful while creating a new spell here or there. I did advise him to try and learn secondary magic, but he didn't really seem all too interested. To be fair his magic never failed him in the show so maybe he didn't really need the extra options.

Lucy had also taken to training with us and the direction she had taken her training had been a surprise for me. While she was working on lowering the summoning cost for her keys, she had like Gray started to learn a new type of magic. It was the magic I had suggested to her before, Whip magic. It was just like Sword magic but from a whip basically. I think she wanted to be able to do more while her spirits battled. Probably didn't help that Sol stole her keys, and showed her that she was useless without them. That said she was having a hard time of it but had recently pulled off her first spell with the magic was working on her second.

It filled me with a strange sense of pride to see my family working so hard to improve. Most of it wasn't even stuff I suggested but rather things they wanted to try out on their own. I guess that just gave me more proof that this wasn't the world I thought I knew because it was because of my influence or not.

With a sigh, I grabbed a bottle of water from my hammerspace and took a large gulp of it before putting it back. After a second of thought, I decided it was time to head back. While I had to be ready for the next disaster that would hit Fairy Tail overworking myself would do more harm than good. Not to mention it was getting close to dinner time and I knew that Mira and Elfman would be coming over for dinner.

I just need to trust myself to be ready for what's to come.

* * *

**AN: So just a nice little cool down chapter before we get to the next arc, there's going to be one more then the Tower of Heaven arc begins. Mainly this chapter just showed the differences there is now from canon. From the new magics to Macao having a second kid. As for why I paired Lucy with Gray? TO be honest, romance has never interested me but I feel like it helps make a story deeper so I'm trying my best to have it on the side. But if I'm going to do it then I'm going to have fun with the pairings, make it a guessing game on who gets with who. Pretty much no one is going to get with their canon other.**

**Thanks once again to ****volfwildman for being a Beta. This weekly shout out goes ellorae for his review. It's just nice seeing people enjoying my story. Not to say that criticism is sad to look at but pure praise just makes my day.**

**I'm going to be recommending a fanfiction this chapter, more specify I'm recommending 'A Girl's Mind is a Dangerous Place'. It's crossover fanfic between Fairy Tail and Naruto where Natsu's mind ends up getting transferred to Sakura's body during the bell test. It's a good story with quality righting and I enjoy the direction and tone the story goes for.**

**Have a great day.**

* * *

**P a treon . com (slash) BETAsatchel**


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned something like that?**

**Beta Reader: volfwildman**

**Cover Art by KegiSpringfield**

* * *

I couldn't help my grimace as I and the rest of my family, minus Gray and plus Lucy, stepped off the train. The streets of Crocus were teeming with people as they walked back and forth while a couple of magic-powered cars carefully made their way through the crowds. Magic-powered vehicles were still a new expensive thing and as a result, the streets were still ruled by people walking about. It looked like what I'd imagine an emerging industrial city would look like. Now if only there weren't so many people crowding the place up.

In the end, there was little I could do but sigh as me and the others followed Mom down the street. The reason for our visit was simple. There was a major art museum being opened today and they were getting all the big and famous artists in Foire to put some of their best pieces in said museums. And that just happened to include Gray's pieces.

The poor guy had only found this out a few days ago due to a mail malfunction when he should have been informed at least a month ago. But even being behind in transporting his art he simply sucked it up and selected his best pieces to bring with him to the museum as fast as he could. The people behind the museum have been rather understanding of the situation or at least that had been what Gray said the other night over a communication lacrima.

As for why we were here well Mom had decided that we all needed to be here on opening day to show our support for Gray. The Ice mage had even been able to get some tickets for the opening last minute for us as well.

In truth, I would have rather not come. It wasn't that I was supportive of Gray's art or anything, but I simply just hated heading to the bigger cities in Foire. Magnolia was technically a city too, but it was still small enough that you could walk around without feeling crowded. In Crocus, though it felt like I was in a sea of people that were forcibly pushing me along and getting far too close for comfort. I liked my personal space and this kind of thing was rather uncomfortable for me.

Let it not be said though I wasn't a good Big Brother though as I forced myself to come. Well, maybe that's a bit too much credit to me since even if I had tried to say no Mom would have vetoed that and any further attempts as well. That said I'd like to think that it was still my choice.

"Hey Lucy, how's Loke been doing? You know with him now being back in the Celestial realm or whatever that place your spirits live is called." Asked Erza as she kept an eye on the cars that were moving about the streets. Whether they were magic-powered or not car crashes were quickly becoming a concern for people who lived in big cities where they were becoming more common.

"He's fine. I haven't talked to him much, but he seems happy to be back." Said Lucy with a smile.

Oh right. The whole Loke incident happened like two days ago. I had been out at the time and when I came back it was over. Not like it mattered to me much since I pretty much never interacted with Loke. He also never interacted with me either, or Cana and Erza for that matter. I might or not be the reason for that.

"You sure you should be talking about another man, Luce. You might give Gray the wrong idea." Stated Cana with a teasing grin.

I rolled my eyes as Lucy stuttered out a response. Ever since the two of them revealed that they were dating Cana had been teasing them nonstop. She tried to get me in on the action, but I decided to decline. I simply just didn't feel like teasing Gray about his love life, I did mess with him for not revealing it until I all but forced him to but when it came to the actual dating and romance part, I had no interest in teasing him about it. Besides, Cana did enough work for two people on that front.

Before Cana could continue to mess and tease Lucy Mom spoke up. "Look Kids! There's the museum that little Gray's art is going to be displayed in!"

All conversations stopped at that point as we all looked over at the building. It looked like a cross between a cathedral and a castle. Mainly made of grey bricks that were all over the walls and spires that covered the building. It really made it stand out in the industrial modernism buildings that sat beside it. Apparently, they had wanted to make it feel like a grand art gallery of old or at least that what I had read when looking up some info on the place.

There was a decently long line of people that led out of the entrance of the place that we passed without a second thought. The tickets Gray had expressed mailed us were first-class ones that would allow us to get in without waiting. After showing said tickets to the guards at the entrance we were allowed in much to the anger of the people outside.

Upon getting inside we were greeted with the lobby that already had a good number of people in it. It didn't take much guesswork to see that the people were of the upper class as the clothes they wore screamed privileged. Some gave us dismissive looks while others appeared intrigued by our appearance. It didn't take long for me to hear whispers about the 'Famous Fairy Tail Mages' that had come. I even heard a few mention Gray's title of The Winter Fairy.

For the most part, we ignored this as we looked at the directions that were on the walls to the various exhibits on display. It seemed they were put into different rooms based on their style and Gray's Impressionism art was put with the modern section. I thought that weird until I remembered that Impressionism was decently new here.

As we walked through the exhibits I saw that apparently for opening day, they had the artist stand beside their paintings and tell people about them. Most of them seemed to wear a smug or arrogant smile as they told people about how perfect their art was. It didn't take too long to get to where Gray's art was displayed.

Gray had only taken eight of his pieces with him which was a decently large number since most of the artists seemed to have only three or four of their pieces here. I'm not sure if that was because the museum decided to not display the more modern forms of art and thus Gray had more room for his art or if they thought Gray's art would be more popular. Most common people in Fiore didn't care too much about art but since Gray was also a famous mage as well it wouldn't be too much of a stretch that people would be more interested in his work since he was practically a minor celebrity.

Gray himself stood awkwardly off to the side as he talked to some rather interested looking rich people. We ended up waiting as a group for him to finish up his conversation and upon doing so we made our way over. Once he saw us his nervous body language changed to a more confident one as he smiled and spoke. "Hey guys! Glad you could make it."

From there Gray talked to everyone as I stood back and glanced around at the art pieces. It was interesting to see this world's version of Impressionism; it was one of the few styles of art that I remembered from back when I was taking an art history class in college. I had ended up dying a week before the final project was due if I remembered correctly.

I was so busy looking at the art that I was surprised when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Upon turning I saw Gray giving me a smile. "Hey Bish, glad you came. I know that you don't like being in the bigger cities, so I appreciate it."

I gave him a simple shrug before glancing over at his work. Most of it I had seen before like the painting that showed what Natsu described Igneel to look like, The Slayer had been rather happy that his brother had chosen that as one of his paintings.

My eyes ended up freezing as I gazed at the last painting on the left. The painting itself depicted a man standing on a hill with little children around him. They cheered him on as the man held up his hand to the night sky and seemed to have various colors flow from said hand into the dark sky. The words underneath the painting said, 'The Illusionist, By Gray Vern-Fullbuster'.

After a few seconds, I swallowed a large amount of salivary that had built up in my throat while I stared. With a bit of warmness in my chest, I turned back to Gray who was giving me a hopeful look. I gave him a smile before putting him on the back. "Good job little Bro. You made some amazing art. I'm...proud of you."

In the end, I was glad I came.

* * *

"Hey, Big Bro what was your Dad like?"

I blinked in surprise as I turned towards the person who had asked the question. It turns out it was Natsu who had asked the question as he gave me a curious look. I shifted in the chair I was sat in, the rather comfortable one that was placed in the mansion's library. had been rereading an adventure book and as a result, I hadn't heard him walk up to me.

"Any particular reason you're asking this?" As I said this, I put a bookmark on the page I was on and closed the book while giving Natsu a raised eyebrow.

Natsu looked away for a moment with slight embarrassment on his face before sighing and turning back to me. He held a contemplative face for a few seconds before he spoke, "Back during the war, I asked Gajeel about the dragon that taught him Dragon Slayer magic. He said that his dragon left him too and… some of the stuff he said about it kinda got me thinking."

Natsu paused as he looked out the window. He kept looking as he spoke, "Did Igneel...did Igneel not care about me like I thought he did? Was...he just bored and took care of me until I didn't interest him anymore? I thought that he loved me as his son, but I was a kid then, maybe I was just seeing things that weren't there."

I kept silent as I stared at Natsu. It was clear to me that this had been eating at him for a while and was starting to really weigh down his mind. The irony of him asking me, a person that doesn't really understand basic emotions, about love would have been rather funny had the look of pain I was seeing in my little brother's face didn't make me uneasy.

After a minute or two I let out a long sigh that got Natsu's attention. I gestured for him to sit down which he did on the floor as I contemplated what I was going to say. Eventually, I decided to stop overthinking it and just let the words come naturally. "My Father...was a good man. Derek Vern was the type of guy that would help anyone he saw in need. Would take off his shirt and give it to someone if needed. Which according to mom he did one time."

I paused as I allowed old memories of my early days in this world to pass through my mind. "Father...Dad wasn't there that often. Not because he didn't want to be there but because he worked for nearly sixteen hours every day and didn't have much time for me or Mom. But he always tried to be there for both of us."

I once more paused as more memories passed through my mind. This time they were of my father from the world before, of a man that was never there because he thought work was more important just like his wife. "Dad worked because he wanted me and mom to have the money to be happy. He'd go out of his way to make sure we were happy."

I held out my hand and with a flash of Requip magic, my saber appeared in my hand. "...A week before he died, he took me sword shopping. He refused to get me a real sword because he didn't want me to hurt myself, but he saw how I looked at this saber and got it for me with the intention of giving it to me later."

I paused for a partially long moment as I thought about what I was about to do. In the end, I sent my saber back to my hammerspace and pulled something else out from it. An old piece of paper. I silently held it out to Natsu, and he slowly took it and looked at it. I saw his eyes widen as sadness shined through them. Eventually, after reading the words on the paper he handed it back to me. I hesitated for a moment before looking at the paper myself and saw the word that had long ago been written on it.

_"Hey there Son, Happy Birthday! Or at least I think I might give you this on your birthday. Not sure yet. I wasn't going to get you any real dangerous swords but after I saw that intense stare you were giving this thing; I knew I at least had to reserve it for you for later. I hope you like it! Remember that I will always love and support you. Same for your mother too so remember that. Anyways try not to cut yourself with this ok. Don't want me and your mother worried right!"_

There was a little smile at the bottom of the note. It had round glasses and a handlebar mustache.

It took longer than I'd like to amendment to place the note back into my hammerspace. After that, I and Natsu sat in silence. After a while I spoke up once more, "Dad might not have been there a lot but he truly loved me. I really don't know how I knew but I just knew. From every action to every second he was with me it was so plainly obvious that even I saw it with ease."

I turned to look at Natsu as he had a contemplative look on his face. "I want you to think about all the time Igneel spent with you. Think about how he acted and how he spoke and tell me if he loved you or not."

Natsu silently stared at me for a moment before closing his eyes. I sat there for a couple of minutes as Natsu silently sat and thought. As time passed a small smile appeared on his face that slowly grew wider and wider. Once the smile threatened to split his face, he opened his eyes and spoke. "I'm an idiot. Igneel...Dad loved me a shit ton. I... can just tell now that I'm remembering all the time, I spent with him."

I gave Natsu a small smile as I patted his shoulder. "I'm sure your Dad had a great reason for leaving you. Just like I'm sure he'll be back for you. Though if he tries to reclaim you, I'm pretty sure he's going to have to go through Mom first."

Natsu let out a laugh at my words after the laugh ended, he looked at me again with a grin on his face. "I believe you. I also believe that's not a fight that Dad is going to win. Whether he's a dragon or not."

I let out a chuckle at his words before standing up from my chair and offering a hand to Natsu. He takes it and stands up beside me. I pat him on the back before moving forward while speaking. "I don't see Mom losing that fight either. Now, why don't we head to that fancy pasta place and get some lunch?"

Natsu's eyes sparkled for a moment before he spoke, "The one that makes that special Baked Ziti on Fire for me?"

I nodded and Natsu rushed forward into the hall. I walk after him but stop at a full-length mirror that stood by the door and stare at my reflection. For a second I see a more mature version of me with glasses and an old-timey mustache before it disappears. I let out a content sigh as I looked at the mirror up and down.

It had taken a good few years to convince Mom to let me have one in my room after what happened to the last one.

* * *

"Places everyone! The show is starting in thirty minutes and we need to make sure everything is in place!" Shout the strange man who was directing the play that I and my team/family somehow found ourselves acting.

It had started out with us taking a simple job to help a new and upcoming play. Turns out that due to an error in the pay all the actors had left and as a result Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Erza, and Cana volunteered to be the actors in the play. I had been dragged along but lucky had gotten out of being an actor by offering to use my illusion to help with the play and provided a new original story for the director to use.

Although to say that Romeo and Juliet were original was a bit of a stretch. Sure, it wasn't a thing here, but it still felt off present it has a story I had made up. Everyone had loved it but had also vetoed the ending and instead had Juliet wake up just before Romeo killed himself. The two would embrace before contorting their families and forcing peace and then the two would go on to living happily ever after.

On one hand, it felt wrong to change the thing that made the play so iconic in my world. On the other hand, I didn't really care and just wanted to get this over with.

Erza had ended up playing Romeo because she had impressed the director enough with her enthusiasm. Lucy got it because Cana didn't want the part. Cana, Gray, Natsu, and Happy would be playing random parts of the play. I'll be sitting in a seat in the corner of the front row where I would have a small divider separating me from the crowd while I worked the illusions into the show.

I pause as I walk by the entrance to the theater and frown at what I saw. From the windows on the doors, I saw a crowd of people waiting to be let in. The Director had advertised that the cast would be made up of famous Fairy Tail mages and as a result, people all over the city were wanting to watch. It didn't help that part of the advertisement was that this was an original play that I wrote, I had all but begged the idiot Director to not say that, but I don't think he heard me over the jewel's signs in his eyes.

I let out a sigh before moving on to help set the backgrounds up and got prop ready. Before long it was time and I sat in my assigned seat. People rushed into the theater as soon as they paid for their tickets. It was less than five minutes before the seating was all full and they allowed a few people to stand in the back and the sides before informing the rest that they were full. There were some arguments from what I heard but I paid no attention to that as I stared at the stage while ignoring the people seated near me that were trying to get my attention.

After a few minutes, the lights deemed, and the crowd quieted down. Erza stepped out onto the stage where she was going to give a brief history of the two families that were fighting and would set up the first scene, but she froze the second she saw the crowd. It didn't take long for me to realize that she had stage fright, my redhead little sister was an amazing fighter, but she was very shy when it came to large groups of people. She was usually able to get through it by simply feeling confident in her armor or at least that what she told me, but here she couldn't do that.

I swiftly weaved an illusion and in the blink of the eye, the crowd disappeared for Erza. She blinked in surprise before looking towards me. I had made it where the people on stage couldn't see anyone but me watching. I simply gave her a nod before waving for her to continue. She gave me a smile before flawlessly playing her part. The others were surprised at first when they didn't see the crowd but a few whispers later they understood the situation and continued.

After a while, I dropped the illusion while I worked on others, but my siblings were too caught up in the play to react. For the most part, I simply did small things like echo what was said on stage but louder for the crowd to hear and adding a special effort when needed.

Before long the play came to an end with Erza and Lucy pretending to kiss as they convinced their families to put an end to the pointless feud. The crowd cheered as the curtains dropped, I sat up and made my way to the backstage while the Director talked to the crowd. I quickly got beside my siblings as the curtain rolled up once more and the Director listed off our names and the parts we played. With that down, we gave a synchronized bow as the crowd once more cheered and some rushed up to talk and interact with us.

While my team distracted the crowd, I sneaked to the back and went out the back door. I had no intention of interacting with a bunch of strangers and was going to simply wait a bit until the crowd died down and left. I cracked my back as I looked at the setting sun from the alley behind the theater. It was a beautiful sight I thought.

Apparently, someone decided to say it.

"The sunset is a wonderful sight is it not Gatekeeper of Fairy Tail?"

My eyes widened in surprise and I turned around and saw that I wasn't the only one in the alley. They're near the door that I had come out of stood a familiar tall man in a trench coat and top hat.

Aria of the Heavens.

I tense as I see him but before I make a move, he held up his hand as a sign of peace and gives me a smile. During this, I noticed that he was in his usual outfit along with his blindfold with signs of it being recently mended. After a moment I spoke in a calm tone that did not show the slight fear I felt, "I must admit I never thought I would see you again Aria. Does this back-alley meetup have something to do with revenge?"

I had expected some snarky remark or even an overdramatic threat. Instead, I got a hearty laugh from the tall man. After a few seconds, Aria stopped and coughed to clear his throat before he spoke. "No, no, no, Gatekeeper. While I am saddened by the disbandment of Phantom Lord, I bear no ill will toward your defeat of me. I respect you as a great mage and illusionist."

He smiles as he ends his little speech. I narrow my eyes before speaking in a warning tone. "Then why are you here?"

"Oh, that?" Aria said while dropping his dramatics for a moment, "I was in town when I heard about the play and simply came to enjoy a good story. Didn't even know you or the other members of your guild were in it. I was going to leave when I noticed you heading back here and thought I would say hi."

I pause at his words. That's it?! He just happened to be in town and decided to watch the play and upon seeing me head out alone he decided to come by and say hi!

Aria seemed to notice my disbelieving look and let out a chuckle. "Well, I didn't have a question or two. Could you tell me if the play's ending was the original one? Didn't quite feel right to me."

I stared at him for a few seconds before letting out an annoyed sigh and decided to just go with the flow. Kinda just what you got to do to live in the crazy world. "No that wasn't the original ending. Romeo drinks the poison and dies and when Juliet wakes up and finds him dead, she stabs herself. Afterward, the two families mourn and end the feud upon seeing that it has done more harm than good."

Aria smiles and claps his hands once before letting out a short laugh. "Yes! I thought that ending felt off. Such a shame that the ending was changed. A good tragedy is a rather guilty pleasure of mine. Either way, it was a truly great play. I can't wait to see it done all over the kingdom."

I grimace at the last part before pushing the thought out of my mind. "I suppose the tragedy of what happened to your guild wasn't a pleasure."

Aria's smile lessened at my words and he let out a sigh before facing the sunset. "It is...bittersweet I suppose. It's sad to be sure but I get a strange sense of satisfaction from the thought that I was a part of a real-life tragedy. In the end though, I can't change the story so I must simply live on with the lessons I've learned from it."

We stood in silence for a minute, simply taking in the atmosphere. After that minute passed Aria once more turned to me and spoke. "I have one last question, Bishop the Gatekeeper."

I raised an eyebrow before motioning him to continue. He seemed to hesitate for a few seconds before breathing in a deep breath. "What is Fairy Tail to you?"

I stare at him for a moment before turning around and looking towards the setting sun. What was Fairy Tail to me at this point? I cared for it sure but that was mainly because I knew that the rest of my family would die for the guild. Did I truly care for the guild and the people within?

"...I guess Fairy Tail to me is...Home."

"Oh? It's a home for you?" At Aria's words, I toss and turn my thoughts in my head as I continue to stare off into the distance.

"...At one point in time if the war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord had happened then I would have simply left. It was because of...outside reasons I joined the guild and only saw it a means to an end. But as time passed...it became more. I got sibling after sibling all of whom loved the guild and they ended up dragging me along with them. At some point...Fairy Tail became my home, a place I would defend without thought. A place I belong"

Once more silence settled in as neither I nor Aria said anything. During this, I thought of the words I had just said. I hadn't planned any of them out they...had simply come out. Either way, though I knew that I meant them, whether I liked it or not.

Eventually, the silence was broken by a chuckle from Aria. "Hehe...Thank you Gate- No thank you, Bishop. You have...help me come to a decision on a problem I've had for awhile. I wish you a good day."

I turn around to ask what he meant by a problem but upon turning I saw that the man I had been talking to was gone. After a few seconds, I let out a sigh at the dramatics before heading back inside.

And unfortunately ran into some fans.

* * *

I swallow down some pieces of the pancake on my plate before sipping my orange juice.

Lucy, Gray, Cana, and Natsu sat about in the dining room as they also ate breakfast that Mom had made before heading to work. Gray and Lucy were talking about something that I wasn't paying attention to while Cana had gotten into an argument with Natsu over some dumb thing. If Mom were here I would try to stop them, but she wasn't, and I didn't want to deal with them during this far too early morning.

I had just finished up my plate when Erza walked in with the mail. She started handing out letters to those that they were addressed to, I got a few that I recognized as fan and or hate mail. I simply put them to the side and start to get up to head to the bathroom when Erza spoke up.

"Oh? Well apparently, I've been invited to Akane Beach for a free weekend vacation. something about promoting famous mages to come to the place for vacation. And apparently, I can bring five other people too! How convenient!"

I paused as the others started talking about the vacation opportunity.

Fuck. Looks like Tower of Heaven is coming.

Guess I can finally stab Jellal. The thought of him and Erza together just made me want to stab him for some reason.

* * *

**AN: Bit of a bigger chapter then I thought this would be. I was reading through some of the early chapters and realized that Natsu and Gray didn't get as much time with Bishop then I gave Erza and Cana so I decided to fix that. Gray's section was already planned but the Natsu section was due to a reviewer who is going to be getting the shoutout for this chapter. Anyway were heading into the Tower of Heaven arc is coming next. Not quite looking forward to it as the Phantom Lord arc but still got some ideas I looking forward to trying.**

**Thanks once again to ****volfwildman for being a Beta. This weekly shout out goes to Trackher for his suggestion for the Natsu scene in this chapter. Didn' think I would implant it so soon but I needed some more words for this chapter and thought it fit in well. Thanks man.**

**What is the difference between a saint and a monster? Saint give and give. They give all kinds of things out like money, food, and most important of all Reviews! Now be a saint and give a review you monster.**

**Have a great day.**

* * *

**P a treon . com (slash) BETAsatchel**


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned something like that?**

**Beta Reader: volfwildman**

**Cover Art by KegiSpringfield**

* * *

I let out a little hum as I put on my usual outfit. Currently, I stood in a hotel room in the Gold Ocean Hotel. One of the best hotels at Akane Beach. It had been two days since Erza got invited and we all made our way here after Mom had said she saw no problems with her children going on a little vacation.

I was still rather suspicious of the entire thing. If I remember right it was Loke that gave the team the tickets for the resort, but for some reason, Erza had gotten them for free all for some free advertising. It wasn't unheard of for a place to invite famous mages to help the popularity of said place up which was why none of my siblings saw the trip as weird. In the end, though I decided to simply just let things happen and intervene where I could.

I stopped my rather dull humming as I straightened up my tie and looked at my reflection. I hadn't changed too much over the years other than just the general age I looked. At this point, I looked like a standard man in his twenties, basically a young-looking adult but with some age starting to pile on. I took a moment to scratch my soul patch and contemplate growing a goatee or something when I heard a knock at the door.

"Hey, Bish! We're heading to the casino! Get out here and spend some time being social." The voice was that of Cana who sounded very excited to go to a place where she could gamble all her money away.

"I'm coming just give me a second." I replied with an annoyed tone as I neatened up my hair for a few seconds and made my way out.

Upon leaving my room I saw everyone else standing in the hallway waiting for me. They were all dressed up in their normal attire besides Erza who had decided to get a bit fancy and put on a very nice red dress. With little small talk, we made our way to the rather large casino which was one of the main attractions of the resort. Cana was all but drooling as she stared at the palace and I had to elbow her to get her to stop as we were getting looks from the people around us.

"Hey, Luce lets try some of the slot machines." I saw Lucy smile and nod at Gray's words as the two went off on their own. Natsu also headed off with Happy to hopefully not cause too much trouble. I was just about to back off into the background and ignore all the shiny attempts to steal my money when Cana forcibly grabbed my arm.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere! You're going to be having fun with me and Erza." I opened my mouth to protest but Cana was already dragging me to a roulette wheel with Erza following close behind.

For the next few hours, I mainly just stood by and watched as Cana lost more and more of her money. Erza also played a few games but was doing better than her older sister and was actually making money, much to Cana's visible annoyance. I had also played a game or two and lost some jewels that I didn't need but for the most part, I just was moral support for the two.

Currently, Cana and Erza were playing some poker with a few others. Erza was getting lucky and as a result, had a rather large amount of chips before here. Something that Cana was not happy about.

"Dammit! How are you getting this lucky!? I know you're a decent player, I made sure of that, but you're beating me and everyone else black and blue!" A few other players were nodding along with Cana's words. During this, I notice that the dealer got a message from one of the servers and as a result walked off as another dealer took his place, one that had too much magic to be a normal person.

My eyes slightly narrow as I realize what's about to happen.

* * *

(3rd Person POV)

The other annoyed poker players had just got done complaining to Erza as the new dealer dealt out five new cards upside down. Once the players realized that a new round was about to be played they shut up and got ready for cards to come their way.

Which was why they were confused when instead of getting some cards they dealer flipped over the five he had placed on the table. Instead of your regular poker cards, each card had a letter on it that spelled out 'Death'. As everyone at the table looked at each over in confusion the dealer leaned over the table and looked right at Erza. Upon seeing this the Requip mage took a closer look at the man as her eyes widened when she started to recognize him.

"Hello, Big Sister." Said Sho

The man was tanned with wild blonde hair. Currently, he was wearing a standard dealer's waistcoat. Other than this he had a long earring with a diamond attached to his left ear and a tattoo of a fancy looking five on his jaw.

"S-Sho!?" Erza stood up as she stared in shock at her childhood friend. Cana upon seeing this stood up as well and Bishop stepped to his sister's side but before either of them could ask who this was a loud explosion was heard from the other side of the casino.

The explosion caused the three Fairy Tail mage to look back for a second, during this time darkness seemed to rapidly flow into the room and cover everyone's sight. The darkness snapped Erza out of her stupor and in a flash she was wearing her standard armor with a double-edged sword ready in her hands.

"Oh come now Big Sister! His a sword anyway to greet your old family? We came all this way to see you. Wally, Millianna, Simon, and I." Upon hearing Sho's words Erza's eyes once more widened as she heard each of the names that the blond said. She was just about to respond back when out of nowhere a polygon hand appeared beside her with the pointer finger pointed at her like a gun.

"**Poly Shot**"

Before Erza could react the finger turned into a gun barrel and shot a powerful ball of magic at the Fairy Tail mage. Once the ball impacted her it exploded and caused the women to get thrown back into a nearby wall as the explosion cleared the room a bit of the darkness. Erza stood up and took a moment to shake the dizziness from her head before she looked and saw the people in front of her.

"W-Wally, Simon, and Millianna!?" Before Erza stood Sho along with three new people.

The first was a man that looked like he belonged in an eight-bit game. His entire body was made with cubes of some kind. He also was a very mafia looking black suit with a white scarf around his neck and a boater hat. Even his face gave off an old tiny mafia looking fill with narrow sunglasses and his oddly shaped chin that had grey on it to implied facial fuzz. This was Wally.

Beside Wally stood a girl with cat-like features. Her mouth, eyes, and nose looked like a cat's and the very real looking cat ears that stood on top of her head helped. She wore a very small pink and white dress with blue cat paws on the midsection. On top of the dress, she wore a yellow with black lines jacket and had a collar with a bell on it to finish the outfit. This was Millianna.

And finally, a tall man stood behind all of them with his arms crossed and a hardened expression on his face. He had on a black robe that covered his lower half and the left half of his upper body, leaving his well-muscled body exposed on his right half. He had a blue and white sash with double-edged ax symbols lining the center of it over his left shoulder. He had an iron jaw, an eye patch on his left eye, and a white turban on his head. This was Simon.

Before Erza stood her old family.

"Hey, Big Sis!" Shout Millianna with glee at seeing her long lost family member.

"Been a long time hasn't it?" Said Wally in what he thought to be a cool and smooth way.

Simon said nothing, simply standing with his arms crossed as he stared at Erza with an unfeeling face.

The darkness that once enveloped the room disappeared and revealed the site before the Fairy Tail mage. Dozens upon dozens of cards lay on the floor with little people in them, all shouting and begging to be let out. She saw Gray and Lucy struggling against some kind of binding that prevented them from using magic. Cana groans from her place on the floor as she had been punched several times in the stomach and head by one of Erza's old family and was currently fighting the encroaching darkness in her vision. Bishop lay silent on the floor next to her, completely knocked out. Natsu was nowhere to be seen but his voice was heard with shouts from the distance.

"Wally you look...what happened!?" Shout Erza has her mind raced to comprehend the sight before her.

"Hehe well you see Sis I and the others learned some magic while you were gone. Mine allowed me to ...alter my appearance." Said Wally with a grin as his right arm disassembled and reassembled itself like it was nothing.

"But...Why are you here!?" Erza shouted.

This time it was Sho to answer but he did so with a nasty sneer. "You abandoned us before Big Sis. But Jellal stayed and helped better us. He gave us a purpose and we worked toward that purpose. We stayed at the tower and continued building it so we could use it. And now it's done."

Sho paused as he allowed the other to glare at the family member who had abandoned them. After a few seconds though his snarl turned into a smile, "But we forgive you, Big Sis. That's why we're here, to take you back and let you be with us once more...at least until you're sacrificed to activate the Tower of Heaven."

Erza eyes widened at her old family before hardening her expression and pointing a sword at them. "I don't know what Jellal told you but he's lying. He's the reason I left without you all and I'm not going to allow this little scheme of his to go on. Please stop."

For a second Sho faltered, so did Wally and Millianna but they stood their ground as the tanned blond spoke once more. "I had hoped you would come to willing Sis. To show remorse for what you've done but if that isn't the case then you force my hand."

With a flex of his hand, a card appeared in Sho's hand. Then just as quickly as it appeared it flew towards Erza who without missing a beat slashed at it. But the second that her blade touched the card there was an explosion of gold light. Once the shining light had cleared the card was back in Sho's had with a shocked and terrified Erza in it.

"Sorry Big Sister, I specially made this card to hold you. You're not getting out of it. Come on guys, we got what we came here for let's go. By the way, good working with the invitation Wally." Said Sho as he turned to his polygon friend.

Wally smiled at the praise before holding up a finger to speak. "You're sure we got to leave? The Pinkie that I dealt with had a cat with him but it got away before I could catch it. I'm sure Millianna would love it."

Millianna gained a hopeful and excited look in her eyes but before she could speak Sho shook his head. "No, we got to head out before it's too late sorry Millianna."

Said cat girl pouted and muttered out some words out Sho being a meanie. Wally just simply chuckled and Simon let out a grunt before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a rare teleportation lacrima. In a flash, the group was gone.

Just a few seconds later Natsu came running into the room with a bit of debris on his clothes from the pile that Wally had buried him under. "Shit don't tell me they're gone!"

Upon looking around the room the pink head spotted Lucy and Gray and freed them. At the same time, Cana was finally able to fight off unconsciousness and stand up. Once Gray's mouth was free of the rather tight binding he spoke, "They took Erza! We got to hurry after them and get her back!"

Not a second after Gray said that someone else spoke. "Calm down Gray, Erza is fine."

The area around the room shimmered and waved and soon reality was different. Bishop was no longer laying on the floor but instead standing.

And standing beside him was Erza.

After taking a moment to let his little siblings look at him and Erza in shock Bishop turned to his redheaded sister and spoke in an older sibling tone. "Erza what's going on?"

Erza stood in shock. She wasn't sure what happened, one moment she was talking to her old family then Sho throws a card in the wrong direction and then in a flash the card was back in his had with another her.

Her confusion didn't last long though as she noticed her family staring at her with concerned looks. She let out a sigh after a moment before turning to look at Bishop who was still staring at her with an expecting looking on his face. "I…I never told you all what happened to me before Fairy Tail did I?"

Gray was the one to answer, "You said you lived in a village that got raided then afterward you met one of Master Makarov's old friends who told you to head to Fairy Tail. Or at least that's what you told us. Did... did you lie to us?"

Erza's eyes widened a little as she hastily shook her head. "No! It's true but...I left out some details that I...hoped I would never see brought up again."

Erza paused to steady herself and once more looked at her family. Her family that deserved the truth. "The village I lived at did get raided when I was little. After the attack, I and other survivors were brought to an island where we were forced to build a tower. The...Tower of Heaven. From what I heard it was supposed to be able to bring someone back to life once it was completed and the guys that had us building it were of the Cult of Zeref and wanted to bring him back."

Erza stopped talking for a moment as memories she had long repressed flew through her mind but she refused to shed any tears and once more started talking. "There I meet the people who just attacked us. Sho, Millianna, Wally, and Simon. There were others like Rob, Master's old friend, and...Jellal. We were a family I guess, we didn't have anyone else but we had each other. But one day everything changed."

"I angered the guards and they tortured me as a result, they're the reason why I lost my eye. After I was brought back Jellal attacked one of the guards and was in turn taken to be tortured. I had enough of it and was able to incite a revolt to help my friend and free ever one. But when some of the guards tried to stop us...Grandpa Rob gave his life for me." Erza paused once more to fight back the tears that desperately wanted to leave her eyes. Everyone else was staring in shock, sadness, and anger. All but Bishop who emotionlessly looked at Erza.

"I...I...I broke after that. In my rage, I ended up using magic to defeat the guards and got Jellal back. The slaves, my old family, and I were free. We were just about to leave when Jellal...he was different now. Darker is the best way to describe it. He killed some of the guards and started talking about how there was no freedom in this world and that we would only find freedom if we brought Zeref back. He offered me a place by his side as they built the tower but I refused. He got angry and yelled at me before telling me to leave and never tell anyone about the tower or else….or else he would kill everyone."

Everyone stood in silence as they took in Erza's words. This silence lasts a minute before the redhead spoke again. "After that, I made my way to Fairy Tail. I joined, meet Mom, and found a new family. You guys know the rest."

After a few more seconds of silence Bishop spoke up. "Thank you for telling us Erza. Now then we should tell the local Rune Knights about thi-"

"NO!" Shouted Erza, "This...this is my problem and no one else's. I'll go to the island and fix the problem I left behind."

With those words said Erza made to head out of the building but didn't make it far before Cana got a hold of her arm. The Requip mage turned around to yell at her sister but upon seeing the utterly serious look on the Card mage's face her words died in her throat. "If you think we're letting you go to that island alone then you got another thing coming. You're my little sister and I'm going to be there every step of the way."

Before Erza could protest Natsu spoke up. "YA! I'm not letting my favorite sister go to that hell alone."

"I'm with Bro on this. You're not going there without us." Gray said as Lucy nodded determinedly at his words.

Erza was speechless as she stared too and from her siblings before her eyes settled on her biggest brother. Bishop stood impassively as he looked towards his sister. Eventually, he let out an annoyed sigh and spoke. "I would very much rather we leave this to the proper authorities but if you're going to run out towards the island then I'm not going to just stand here. We're a family and were going with you."

Erza swallowed some saliva that had been building up in her mouth as she looked down for a moment as she processed their words. Eventually, her head came back up with a smile and tears running down her face. "T-thank you. I'm sorry that I dragged you all into this but...thank you for helping me."

Cana just raised an eyebrow at her sister before a sharp grin found its way onto her face. "Were family. It's what we do."

* * *

(Tower of Heaven 3rd Person POV)

Jellal waited impatiently on his throne. His fingers were at this point rapidly tapping the armrest of the grand throne he sat on as he waited. Soon his plans would come to fruition. For so many years he built the tower, first as a slave than as a master.

He had promised the others that Zeref would bring them freedom and the blue-haired man truly believed this. He gave the slaves a new purpose, a promise of freedom the likes of which they had never known. Where they had been forced to work before now they worked with pleasure. And the results spoke for themselves.

The Tower of Heaven now stood completed.

A mighty and wondrous devious. One that would reach up to the heavens and take back what once belonged to this world. It could bring the dead back.

It was not easy. The tower required enough magic to easily destroy a city and even that was not enough. For life to be reborn another must be ended. A life that holds great power and magic.

The first was soon to be attained. Jellal's 'Twin' Siegfried would convince the council to fire the Etherion, one of two great weapons that the magic council of Foire held. A massive array of permanent magic seals that would fire an insanely concentrated beam of pure magic at a target from high in the sky, reducing anything within range to dust. It, along with all the magic that the tower had gathered over the years, would be enough.

And the second, the sacrifice would soon be here. Erza Vern-Scarlet, the Fairy Queen. Jellal smiled cruelly at the thought of his old friend. She would make the perfect sacrifice for Zeref and the thought of using her, the fool that denied his hand and sought false freedom, to obtain everyone's and most importantly his freedom.

The thought made Jellal smile so much it became painful.

"Are you alright sir?" Said a voice from Jellal's left. There standing in simple white clothing was Vidaldus Taka, a member of Trinity Raven. A group of assassins that Jellal had hired as a just in case for his plans. The other two members of the group were hidden right now but Vidaldus was chosen to act as Jella's attendant. Of course, he had to have a...makeover before he did but that didn't matter right.

Jellal waved dismissively at him, "It is fine, just simply excited to see my old friend."

Vidaldus nodded in a refined way that betrayed his true nature underneath. Before the assassin turned attendant could speak more he looked towards the small lacrima that was placed on a bracelet on his wrist. "It would appear you will be seeing her soon sir. The group had just captured her and is about to make their way back."

Jellal smiled but didn't say anything as he went back to waiting. He didn't wait long though as in a flash four people appeared before him. The blue harried man smiled warmly at them as he looked over them with his eyes, barley pausing at Simon before continuing. Jellal truly thought that his friend's little rebellion was rather funny, even more so that Simon thought Jellal didn't know about it.

"We got the traitor Big Brother. She's been quiet but then again I guess being trapped in a card can cause people to lose their voice." Sho said in a joking manner which caused Millianna and Wally to chuckle but Jellal's eyes only narrowed at the tan blond's words.

"Give her here." Jellal demanded rather forcefully much to Sho's surprise. After a moment the Card mage handed his friend the card. The blue-haired man looked at it as he stared at the silent and horrified Erza. Instantly he knew something wasn't right and pushed a rather large amount of magic into the card and soon the image of Ezra faded into nothingness much to the shock of the group of four.

Jellal snarled and turned his head to glare at slav-friends. His words were harsh and angry as he all but spit them out, "It was an illusion. I told you to beware of that damned Illusionist!"

The group was visibly panicking, even Simon, as Sho desperately tried to find the words to appease his friend. "B-but we took care of him! He was the first one we attacked when Simon used his magic. He was out cold!"

Jellal only becomes angrier as a dark aura appeared around him. "And you didn't check to make sure it was actually him and not a damn illusion! He played you all like the fools you are and now Erza and her 'family' know about us! They're going to upend all the work we put in to-"

"Sir," Interrupted Vidaldus, "You should probably see this."

Jellal's dark aura dropped as he turned to glare at Vidaldus but stopped when the man projected an image into the air. It showed a small magic-powered boat rapidly moving towards the island that the tower sat on. The boat was going so fast that it threatened to flip from the speed. The passengers of the boat all desperately clung onto it, trying their best to not be sent flying. All but one, the person driving has she wore a determined-looking expression.

Erza.

Jellal stared at the image for a few seconds before he let out a chuckle that soon turned into near-insane laughter. "HAHAHAHA! Those idiots! They're coming right towards us! Vidaldus drop the barrier around the island! Let our esteemed guest come!"

He got up from his throne as he stared at the image with a wide grin. Once the image faded he turned to look at his shocked friends before speaking in a more refined and friendlier tone.

"Come now my friends. Let's welcome our long lost sibling back home."

* * *

**AN: Fairy Tail as got some weird-ass designed people. Erza's old friends took a good minute to look at before I could really put their appearances in words, like what the hell is Simon wearing and don't get me started on Wally. Of course, I got Trinity Raven to describe later wich is going to be fun. Anyway, this chapter is simply the beginning of the Tower of Heaven arc. It shouldn't be as long as the last one but still, be a good few chapters.**

**Thanks once again to ****volfwildman for being a Beta. This weekly shout out goes to Lordmaker, mainly because his review bring up something I should probably discuss. Romance with Bishop. I had no plans when I started this story for Bishop to get with anyone but after the rather large amount of curiosity about it ever since the beginning of the story, I decided to leave the option open. Still on the fence about it but the option is there if I feel like it.**

**You know you everyone hates? Jellal. I mean I don't really care about him but everyone fucking hates him. So clearly you don't want to be like Jellal. Do you know what Jellal would never do? Leave a review. So don't be a Jellal and leave a review. 'Sponsored by the national Hate Jellal club'**

**Have a great day.**

* * *

**P a treon . com (slash) BETAsatchel**


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned something like that?**

**Beta Reader: volfwildman**

**Cover Art by KegiSpringfield**

* * *

(Bishop's POV)

"Slow down Erza!" I shout as I hang on for dear life on the chair I had been sitting in until the boat shot forward, and I found myself hanging onto the chair rather than sitting in it.

"Erza I think our Big Brother has the right idea! Slow the fuck down!" Shout Cana as she too was hanging on to her chair. Lucy nodded frantically in agreement from the side of the boat she was grasping along with Happy while Gray was busy both hanging on to the boat and Natsu who looked like he was in motion sickness hell right now. I had intended to cast an illusion over him to prevent his sickness but never got to do it as the second everyone was in the boat it raced forward.

The one Cana and I were shouting at simply shook her head as she stared at the rapidly approaching island. Erza was the only one still in her seat. The boat was a magically powered speed boat that Erza had apparently stuffed into her hammerspace a while ago just in case she needed it. Even though her pocket dimension was full of enchanted armor and weapons it still had a rather large amount of space that my Little Sister filled with various things that she might need one day.

Said Little Sister was at the back in the seat next to the engine with a magic cable hooked up from the device to her wrist. I'm pretty sure her seat was enchanted to prevent the person sitting in it from being moved or something, it was the only explanation for why she wasn't hanging on for life like the rest of us. Erza visibly clenched her teeth before speaking, "Every second that we're in this boat is a second that Jellal is filling Sho and the other's heads with lies! I'm not slowing down! Besides at this rate, we'll be there in a minute so just wait!"

I thought about arguing but ended up deciding to just continue to hang on to my chair. Erza was insanely focused right now and I doubt that any of my words would get her to slow this speeding boat down. She was right though as in about a minute the island was close and at this point, she was slowing down. During the minute though Gray had lost his grip on Natsu and I thought my littlest sibling would be sent flying into the water but Erza caught him and held on to him all without taking her eyes off the island.

Once the boat slowed to a stop on the beach of the island Natsu jumped off the boat while the rest of us followed, each struggling to walk for a moment as we tried to regain our land legs. I take a second to look up at the ridiculously large tower as I try to remember what happened in the arc. As I'm getting bits and pieces of information Erza interrupts as she walks forward and speaks. "Come on! The entrance is over her. As much as I wanted to forget this place I haven't.

Everyone nods and follows as I lag for a second. I remember that Jellal hired a duo, no trio of assassin mages to fight us along with Erza's old friends. I also remember the tower turning into a big crystal somehow but the how was escaping me now. In the end, I figured I would remember as I went along and followed the team to the entrance.

Where three dozen guards stood and upon seeing us promptly charged.

* * *

(Jellal's POV)

I chuckled a little as I watched Erza and her 'family' take on all the guards I had sent to the entrance. I knew they would be defeated but it was buying me some time to set up the playing board.

I look up from the viewing lacrima in my hands towards my dear friends that were still standing in front of me. Sho upon seeing me look decided to speak up. "Big Brother what are we going to do? They're at the gates right now, please tell me that you're going to send us to fight them."

I smiled at Sho's foolish enthusiasm, there was no way I was sending him and the others to fight Erza's group. They would be defeated near-instantly and that wasn't assuming that Simon didn't try and get them to betray him once they were back with Erza.

I have the most convincing kind smile I could muster as I spoke. "No... Sho I want you along with Millianna and Wally to wait in training room two. Once they enter the tower, I will activate the runes and... shift around the pieces. Your three will be fighting one person, I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

Sho's expression turned confused as he processed my word. But before he could speak Millianna beat him to it. "But what about Simon? And there's six of them, right? So, what about the other four?"

I must keep myself from rolling my eyes at Millianna's air-headed voice. "Simon will be facing another in a different room. His magic is more powerful than yours and I feel he could defeat one of them on his own. As for the others, don't worry I have that covered."

Millianna looks like she wants to protest but my smile seems to placate her and the others. Simon narrowed his eyes for a second but returned to his impassive look and nodding at my words. I had to stifle a laugh at that, it truly was cute that he thought I didn't notice his traitorous actions over the years.

Once they were gone, I turned to Vidaldus. "It's time for you all to come out and Vidaldus...you can stop playing attendant."

Vidaldus grimace turned into a rather large crazed smile as he leaped forward to stand in front of me. In a flash, magically consumed his body and the man in front of me looked nothing like he had a few seconds before. His body was very pale to an almost white color and his hair had gone from a dark purple to a pure black and was much longer now. He no longer had a shirt on, showing off his toned body and abs along with a very sharp spelling of the word skeleton on his chest. He wore dark blue pants along with spiky armbands and spiky shoulder pads. The only other major change was the massive amounts of black eyeliner around his eyes.

Not a second after Vidaldus transformed two more figures jumped from the shadows and joined him in standing in front of me.

The most noticeable of the two was a rather large buffy looking man. Like Vidaldus he didn't wear a shirt and was showing off his rather impressive muscles. He wore some green shorts that had a flaming head on it. He also had some straps around his arms that made it look like he had two wings behind him along with a massive magic jet pack on his back that was even bigger than him. But his most decisive feature was his head, mainly because it was a small owl head that looked veeeery out of place on the massive human body. This was Fukuro.

The other person looked by far the most normal out of the trio. A rather attractive woman stood in the middle of the other two. She had long light pinkish hair that was done up in the back. She wore what I believe was a traditional Kingdom of Inca dress that was mostly white with a black and red wrap around her waist, the dress also had a flaming head on the side just like the other arrival. The only other features were the perfect looking makeup on her face and the black choker around her neck. This was Ikaruga.

The free bow to me at the same time and each spoke at the same time as well. "Trinity Raven of the Assassin Guild Death's Head Caucus. At your service Lord Jellal."

I grinned as I looked upon my hired mages. Trinity Raven was the elite assassin squad of the Dark Guild Death's Head Caucus. It had cost quite a bit to hire them but with the rather lacking magic power that my best servant had, I saw it as a necessary evil. It took some getting used to for Validus and Fukuro but despite their oddities, they were the best of the guild for a reason.

I straightened my body as I gave off a presence of superiority before addressing them. "While I'm sure that my…. friends will put up a good fight I doubt they will be able to take down more than one of the intruders. I trust that each of you will take care of the rest. Feel free to kill them all but leave Erza alive. Am I understood?"

Each of the assassins gave me a cruel smile as they each nodded their heads at the same time. I return their cruel smiles in kind. "Well, then you all already know where to go. Now head off and do your jobs."

They all gave me one last bow before disappearing with a burst of speed, leaving me alone. I let out a satisfied sigh as I relaxed a little on my throne. With a wave of my head, a chessboard appeared floating in front of me. With another wave, chess pieces appeared on both sides.

On my side of the field were seven pieces. The first was a figure with blond spiky hair and a stylized five on the bottom of its face. The second had long light brown hair with cat ears on top and a cat-like mouth as well. The third was blockier and more had a boater hat and some sunglasses. The fourth had a turban on top with a metal jaw. The fifth was simply a red magic guitar. The Fifth had an owl head on it. And the final one has light pink done up hair and some makeup on its face.

One the other side was six pieces. The first had spiky pink hair and a white scarf around its neck. The second head more tamed black hair. The third had long blond hair done up in a ponytail along with some keys hanging off its side. The fourth had long brown hair and five cards prompted up to face its face. The fifth had neat short light brown hair with a grin on its face, the part that made it look like it was grin was drawn in more faded paint. And the final one had long striking red hair and a sword by its side.

I stared down at the red-headed piece for a few seconds and let out a chuckle before returning my gaze to my lacrima. "Now let's set up the board and play, shall we?"

* * *

(Bishop's POV)

I kinda felt bad for the guards. The second they had charged at us Natsu charged back. In all honesty, I don't think that we needed to help him but with Erza's time is of the essence attitude everyone but me jumped the guards who had at best slightly enchanted equipment.

To put it simply the fact that the fight took around five minutes was less to do with the difficulty but more to do with destressing. Everyone was round-up from the attack at the casino and after the rather 'fun' boat ride here I guess they needed a way to get some of the tension out. The guards were simply at the wrong time and place.

"Are you done?" I said in an unamused tone as my siblings plus Lucy stood in a circle of downed guards, all of whom were groaning in pain. At least Lucy and Gray had the decency to look embarrassed while Natsu and Cana just looked proud of themselves. Ezra didn't even pay attention to me as she walked forward to the rather large closed gate that leads into the tower.

I let out a sigh as I followed her with the other not far behind me. I was about to say something when in a flash of Requip magic Erza now held a large Warhammer that she instantly swung at the entrance. The two doors that made up the gate were destroyed as Erza once more walked ahead. The doors lead into a large entrance room that seemed to lead into several different sections of the building.

I felt myself frown as I watched her head forward. His attitude since coming to the island was far too hostile. I needed to nip this in the bud. "Erza stop."

She pauses at my words; it was also probably the cold sensation I had her body feel with an illusion. She looked back at me with a no-nonsense look. "What Bishop! We need to move forward and-"

I didn't let her finish. "Erza Stop. I know this is a lot for you, but you need to calm down."

Erza frowned as she fully turned her body to me and crossed her arms. Her entire stance gave off an annoyed feel to it. "What do you mean? I've just been trying to get things done! I-"

I once more entrusted her as I used my big brother tone. "And you're acting like an asshole."

Erza paused at my words and an uncertain look came over her face as she looked to our siblings behind me. "I haven't been acting like that...have I?"

I didn't even have to look around to know how the others were reacting. I heard Both Lucy and Gray let out uncertain noises and I also heard what I assumed was Natsu shuffling about. It was Cana who spoke up. "He's kinda right Erza. I know this is a big thing for you, but we nearly lost Flame Brain getting here. And I barely held down to the stupid boat. Hell, I know we all beat up the guards a bit too much, but you were even harsher on them."

Erza's face falls as she seemed to realize just how forceful and harsh she's been since we set out for the tower. She gives me an embarrassed look as her feet shuffle around a little. "I... guess I have been a bit too much. Sorry guys."

I roll my eyes as I walk forward and pat her shoulders while trying to give him the best reassuring look I could. I was pretty sure it's not very convincing, but it does seem to put her a bit at ease. "It's fine. You didn't mean to be like that. Like I said you stressed but don't worry. We're here to help. Besides, it's not like we haven't had to put up with you in a mood or two. Remember about a year ago when you learned about ballroom dancing and all but forced us to put one on in the mansion?"

I grinned a little at her embarrassed look but the smile on her face told me that I had said the right thing. The ball hadn't been that bad to be all honest. I don't mind dressing up in nice clothes and didn't care too much about dancing. That said it did have a rather explosive end when Erza forced Cana and Natsu to dance together and after a minute fire and cards were being thrown all around the room we had been dancing in.

Before anyone could say anything else though a loud voice boomed from the corners of the room. "Ohhhh how cute. Truly Erza you found such a nice family after you left us. It would be a shame if something were to happen to them."

Erza's face turned from surprised to angry as she looked around the room while walking forward and shouting back at the voice. "Jellal! Where are you, you blue-haired bastard!"

The voice simply replayed with a condescending chuckle, "Oh Erza, Oh Erza. You left to go out into the big world yet you're just as simple as I remember."

I felt a small swell of anger at his insult and apparently, I wasn't alone as Nastu spoke up. "Why don't you come out here and well show you how simple we are when we're bashing in your face!"

Once more Jellal laughed at the words this time going into a very stereotypical evil laugh. "Muhahahaha oh you all are truly amusing. But I'm truly sorry today that you'll be taken care of by my help. Speaking of which."

As soon as Jellal finished what he was saying the entire floor lights up and revealed giant rune that had been invisibly placed on it. The only person who had time to react was Gray who instantly grabbed Lucy just before my vision was overcome with light.

For several seconds my vision was blinded as I felt the world shift around me. I was just able to keep on my feet as the shifting stopped and my vision returned to me a few seconds later. I was not in a large hallway with several archways placed through at it. I was so busy looking up at the archways that I didn't notice the person standing across from until they spoke up.

"So, you'll be the one I'll fight."

I instantly snap my eyes back down and look at the person. Across from me stood a rather beautiful woman in a white kimono with light pink hair. Once I look towards her, she speaks once more. "Hello, I am Ikaruga of Trinity Raven. We were hired by master Jellal to end the life of those who he wanted out of the way."

Upon hearing her words, I see a flash of memory as I remember all about the assassins that were hired. I let out an annoyed grunt at myself as I pull out my saber from my hammerspace and point it towards the assassin.

Ikaruga perks up a bit at the sight of the sword and her professional smile turn a bit more upwards as she speaks. "Oh? You're a swordsman? I had wished to fight the Fairy Queen; I had heard much about her armor and swords. Oh well, I suppose you will have to do."

In a flash, she had a red sheathed katana out as she prepared to draw it.

* * *

(Cana's POV)

"Oh god, my eyes! Damnit, I get this enough when Bishop uses that stupid shattering light illusion!" I shouted as I grabbed my blinded eyes.

It didn't help that the space around me was shifting around like crazy. I nearly fell but eventually, everything stopped and decided to stay put. My blinded eyes also regained their sights as I rapidly blinked to speed up the process as I looked around me. I was now in what I think was a storage room. There were containers everywhere and it made the place look like a maze.

"Ok, where the hell am I?" I asked with an annoyed tone as I kept looking around for an exit.

"You're in the storage area for the Tower of Heaven." Said a voice that sounded like it was trying too hard to copy my brother's neutral tone of voice.

I look towards the source of the voice and see a large man with a turban come out from behind a rather large container. It takes me a moment to remember the guy. "Hey, you that asshole that covered the casino room in darkness! I'm also pretty sure you decked me in the gut too. Not to mention you tried to take my sister away from me! Fuck you Samuel."

My words seemed to throw him off balance for a moment before he recovers and puts back on his blank face that he's also ripping off from my Big Brother. "My name is Simon. I was hoping to fight Erza but I guess I'll have to put you down and head towards her."

I grin at his casual confidence and I pull out a few cards. "Whatever you say Simpson. Time to beat you into the ground."

The eye twitches his right eye performed nearly got me to laugh.

* * *

(Natsu's POV)

I let out a hiss of pain from the blinding. It wasn't too bad since in all honesty I'm used to it from Big Bro's Illusions. I felt Happy cling to my side as space around me started to shift and I felt my stupid motion sickness start to flare up.

Luckily the shifting didn't last long as it soon stopped and the light blinding my eyes also stopped as well. I look around me to see I'm in a large open room with plenty of space but my eyes instantly snap to the rather large guy in front of me.

Who has the head of an owl?

Once my gaze lands on him he starts to flex while I just stare at his head. Eventually, he pulls a flexing pose as he speakers out. "Hello, Evildoer! I am Fukuro of Trinity Raven, an elite team from the Assassin Guild Death's Head Caucus! But first and foremost, I am an ally of justice, a warrior of good, a Hero!"

I just keep staring as he finishes talking and puts his hands on his hips and looks right back at me. Eventually, I find my voice, "Wait how can you be a hero if you're an assassin? Like, don't they kill people for money?"

Fukuro Pauses at my question before screeching out his next words. "I am an ally of Justice!"

I scratch my head a little as I say more. "But isn't Death's Head Caucus a Dark Guild? Mages from those guilds are all considered criminals. Or at least that's what I remember from that book Mom made me read."

Once more Fukuro pauses before also screeching out some more words. "Warrior of good!"

Ok, I'm starting to get a headache from this. I have one more question but Happy beats me to it. "Ok but what about your head? Why is your head an owl's?"

For the third time, Fukuro pauses but this time lasts longer than the first two. He once more screeched out some word, this time he was loud enough to cause me to grab my ears. "A HERO!"

I grimace as I take my hands off my ears and look at Happy and share a look with my friend before looking back at Fukuro. "You don't know why you have an owl head yourself do you?"

Fukuro didn't even pause this time instead he crouched down with narrow eyes as the big thing on his back started to whirl to life and thrust him forward at me.

"Oh Shit!"

* * *

(Lucy's POV)

I grimace as my eyes are blinded by the light as I hang on to Gray. I hear him mumble out something about Bishop and illusion as everything starts to shift around use for a few seconds before stopping.

As the light stops blind me, I'm free to start looking around with Gray as we seem to be in an underground area with the dome ceiling begin made of rocks. My looking didn't last long as I heard a loud music cord being played behind me.

Gray and I turned around and was met with a weird shirtless man with a far too pale body and a red magic guitar. He once more plays a little cord before speaking. "Welcome to Hell! I'm Vidaldus of Trinity Raven! And I'm about to put on a performance that you two will remember in your graves!"

Once he finishes talking, he starts to play his guitar while sticking his tongue far out and rapidly shaking his head. I blink as Gray and I look at each other and then back at the man.

What a weirdo.

* * *

(Erza's POV)

I grit my teeth as the teleporting rune activates. The light is blinding though it's nothing compared to what Bishop does when we spar. I feel the world shift around me as the rune fulfills its real purpose which only takes a few seconds before everything stops.

I appear to be in a training room. It's large with several training dummies and other stuff all around the edges. Before I could look around fully, I heard a familiar voice from behind me. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise. Hello Big Sister."

I swiftly turned around and saw at the edge of the room across from me stands Sho with Millianna and Wally. Some tension returns to me as I speak, "Sho, Wally, Millianna! Jellal is-"

Before I could say what, I was going to say Wall's Harm transformed into a rifle and shot at me. I easily step to the side of the shot as I watch Sho pull out some cards and Millianna curls up her hands lightly to show off her clawed fingernails. Sho once more speakers, "I think the time for talking is over Big Sister. We're going to drag your body to Jellal this time. So be a good sibling and stop resisting."

My response was a grimace and pulling out a sword and pointing at them.

* * *

(Jellal's POV)

I happily smiled as I looked over the different battlefields through my lacrima. The chessboard in front of me was set up to show who was fighting who. I paused for a moment as I closed my eyes and started to look through Siegfried's eyes.

I saw that the council was still arguing about using Etherion. I had some votes with me and was just two away from the weapon being fired. It looked like I would be getting those votes as the side that was for the use of the super magic weapon was slowly gaining more and more momentum.

I stopped looking through my 'twin'. And once more I looked back at the chessboard and started to smile with a mad edge to it. I ended up letting out the manic laughter that was building in my throat and threw my head back as I did so.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And so, everything is falling into place!"

* * *

**AN: And just like Jellal said everything is falling into place. So this chapter was mainly just setting all the fights to come up in the next few chapters. A good few changes here or there and I'm hoping you guys like the matchups. As for who will first be fighting? I have an idea but I wanted to wait to see which fight would be the most wanted before deciding. Starting to feel like the announcer of a wrestling event. ****Come see the Tour of Heaven Showdown on pay-per-view!**

**Thanks once again to ****volfwildman for being a Beta. This weekly shout out goes to Siggimondo for his review, hope my story made work more interesting for you man and I'm glad you think Bishop is your sprite animal. Also for being one of the few reviews that was not talking about how much they hate or like Jellal. **

**I haven't been reading a lot of fanfictions lately mainly because I've recently got into web novels. I finished Worm awhile ago and am now reading The Wandering Inn. I highly suggest giving it a read. It follows people from our world being thrown into a somewhat d&d fantasy world that works on RPG mechanics. It's long as hell and not even done but a fun read.**

**Have a great day.**

* * *

**P a treon . com (slash) BETAsatchel**


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned something like that?**

**Beta Reader: volfwildman**

**Cover Art by KegiSpringfield**

* * *

(3rd Person Battle POV)

In the storage room of the Tower of Heaven stood two mages. One a Card mage by the name of Cana Vern-Alberona. The other was the Darkness mage Simon Mikazuchi. The two were in the rather spacious but decently full storage room to do battle. Simon had been ready to take whatever his opponent would throw at him.

He had not been prepared for her to criticize his fashion choices.

"Seriously why are you wearing a turban? We're in Fiore, not Desierto. And I'm pretty sure that sash is what they wear in Bellum. Even the sleeve without a shirt you have on your left arm is something that they wear in Joya. Just pick a country and stick with it! Did you just see pictures of people from those kingdoms and decided you just had to wear all of it?" Said Cana as she idly twirled a card in her hand, she had gotten it out a minute ago but hadn't used it yet.

Simon for the most part was trying to keep his cool as he waited for his opponent to attack. He had decided that he would allow Cana the first attack as a favor to Erza and to be gentlemanly but he was quickly regretting that decision. It didn't help that Cana's question was a bit too true for him to admit.

"I would comment about the eyepatch and iron jaw too but I'd like to think that they're there for a medical reason and not for fashion. I really hope it's a medical reason because who the hell wears an eyepatch for any other reason? Probably the same guy that wearing a turban but doesn't live in a desert." Cana fished the last sentence with a wide grin. She had been waiting for the guy to attack but when he just stood there doing the same thing she decided to have some fun.

Simon clenched his fist for a second before letting out a sigh and gave Cana a withering glare. "Yes the iron jaw and eye patch are for medical reasons and I'm not going to tell you why I wear my clothes. Now could you please stop criticizing my clothes and attack!"

Cana stopped idly doing tricks with her playing card and started to channel magic into it as she gave her opponent a shit-eating grin. "Be careful what you wish for Sammy boy."

Simon let out a groan of annoyance and was once more about to comment that his name was Simon but before he could Cana swiftly threw the card in her hand at him.

"**High Card-Lightning**"

Due to both the speed of the lighting infused card and Simon being caught off guard prevented the Darkness mage from reacting as the card slammed into his chest and blow up into a small electric explosion causing him to grit his teeth in pain as he powered through the lighting trying to tense up his nerves.

Just as the explosion was over and Simon was able to regain control of his body Cana was ready with another attack. In her hand were three cards glowing red. She gave the Darkness mage another grin as she pulled her hand back then threw the cards forward.

"**Three of a Kind-Fire**"

The card infused with fire shot forward but not fast as the single lighting card and Simon at this point was ready for an attack. Just as the cards were about to hit him a magic seal appeared around the Darkness mage's good eye as a slight layer of darkness overcame him.

"**Dark Burst**"

The thin layer of darkness exploded outwards and hit everything around Simon, not just the cards but the various storage containers that littered the area. Once the spell hit the cards exploded prematurely as the flames were blown backward towards their creator who was forced to squint her eyes at the large firestorm in front of her.

Not a second after the fire was gone Simon rushed forward quickly, hoping to take his opponent off guard. It took Cana a second to recognize what he was going to do but she had plenty of time to prepare as the Darkness mage got closer to her while he flowed magic into his arms.

"**Dark Combat**"

Simons's hands and forearms were covered in darkness as he threw a punch at Cana's face. The Card mage simply ducked below the attack and then twisted to the side at his follow up strike. This went on for a good minute as Simon's darkness covered arms tried to hit the Fairy Tail mage and failed constantly.

While Simon was pretty good at hand to hand combat and had the speed and strength to take down most opponents Cana was avoiding every single one of his attacks. The women had constantly trained with Natsu who was far faster with his punches and better at hand to hand combat as well. The Darkness mage might as well have been moving at half speed and at the moment all he was doing was giving her time to prepare a spell.

"**Pair-Air**"

Cana had just dodge to the right after a failed uppercut and jabbed two green glowing cards into Simon's side. What followed was an explosion of cutting air slashes that sliced into the man's side. Not only that but the Darkness mage was thrown away slightly as the Card mage took a step back to admire her work.

Simon had landed on his feet but not there were several cuts in his well-muscled side. He frowned in pain as he touched them for a second both stopping due to the pain. He turned his attention back to the smiling Cana as he prepared for his retaliation.

The Darkness mage curved his arms as he spread out his bent finger, all the while focusing magic on his upper body. As darkness started to leak from his body, Cana stopped smiling and pulled out a card, ready for whatever attack would come her way.

"**Dark Beast**"

The darkness around Simon swelled to twice his size as it took the shape of a bipedal wolf. Said wolf rushed from his creator to his target with the intent to shred Cana to pieces. The Fairy Tail mage's eyes widened in surprise at the spell before narrowing them and throwing a magic-infused card at it.

"**High Card-Earth**"

A single card quickly rammed into the dark beast and exploded in a shockwave that slightly scattered the darkness. Before Cana could smile through the darkness swiftly reformed into the black creature. The Card mage was forced to roll to the side as the beast resumed its charge and tried to attack its prey.

"**High Card-Air**"

Cana threw another high card at it, this time infused with air but the results were the same as the last time only this time she didn't have time to dodge and was bowled over by the creation. However, just before the dark beast could continue its attack the Card mage threw out another card.

"**High Card-Fire**"

Once more the resulting explosion shattered the darkness but this time Cana noted that it took much longer to reform into the creature. With a plan in mind, she pulled out four cards and started channeling her magic into them. The dark beast once more rushed its prey but she was more than prepared to jump out of the way from its charge. Just as the beast turned to once more attack the Card mage threw the four cards at her target.

"**Two Pair-Light and Fire**"

Two pairs of cards, one glowing red while the other glowed yellow, slammed into the dark beast. The magic within the card released and what could only be described as a mini sun come into existence. The creature made of darkness let out a shriek as the dark magic that made up its body not only scattered but started to dissolve away at the brightness. Before long the monster was no more and Cana could breathe a sigh of relief.

At least until Simon took the opportunity to attack.

"**Dark Blast**"

A beam of darkness slammed into Cana who was thrown back slightly from the spell. Upon regaining her footing she saw Simon holding out his hand with darkness gathering around his open palm. The Card mage jumped to the side as another beam of darkness was shot towards her.

Simon gritted his teeth as he shot Dark Blast after Dark Blast hoping to hit his target. He was annoyed at how little damage his first attack had dealt and now no matter where he aimed he couldn't hit his opponent again.

Cana for her part was smiling as she all but danced around the area as she dodged beam after beam. It wasn't too hard to see that her opponent was aiming where he believed she would be in a few seconds' time and all she had to do was simply reverse direction to not get hit. In truth she expected him to change his aiming tactics upon seeing that his current one wasn't working but a combination of annoyance and a lack of true combat experience caused Simon to stubbornly keep using the failing tactics.

During this time Cana had pulled out five cards and started to channel her magic into them while continuing to dodge attacks. Eventually, Simon got mad enough that he started to use two hands to blast her which did end up forcing the Card mage into a corner where the Darkness mage's spell wouldn't miss.

"**Dark Blast**"

Two beams of darkness rushed forward towards Cana from Simon's palms. For a second the Darkness mage thought he was finally going to land another hit when the Card mage threw the five cards she had been holding out in front of her.

"**Full House**"

The five-card swiftly grew to be the size of a human as they formed a shield between their creator and the twin beams of darkness. Said beams soon smashed into the one of the cards but did little as the reinforced giant card held true.

Simon let out a quiet curse as Cana calmly stepped forward with the five cards hovering behind her. She gave him a lazy smile before speaking, "Got to admit that you did better than I thought you would. That little beast of yours was annoying to permanently takedown. But as fun as this little battle has been I think it's time to end this. I got a blue-haired asshole to shove a card or two into."

The second Cana stopped speaking her cards came to life as the five cards rushed forward and started to attack Simon. The Darkness mage had good enough reflexes to dodge the cards at first as they tried to ram their edges into his body but the patterns that the cards were used to attack started to get more and more complicated.

In the end, all it took was one mistake, Simon stumbling a bit from a bad step, for the cards to hit. Swiftly one of the cards slammed into his stomach before turning upwards and sending the man into the air above. One card slammed into his right and sent it across the room before another card slammed into his left and sent him back. Just as it seemed like he was going to hit the floor a card came from below and hit him upwards and the frenzy started all over again.

Simon could do little as he was ragged dolled all over the room by the large cards. He might have been able to twist out of the way of the cards mid-air but he was in too much pain to think about this as he focuses on staying conscious from the attacks. Eventually, one card ended the long combo by coming from above and slamming the Darkness mage into the ground and creating a smaller crater.

After that was done the cards returned to Cana's side as she let out a sigh of relief at no longer having to control the cards. She had no idea how her big brother could create such complex illusions, just mentally controlling the five cards was taxing on her. Especially when she had to move them complexly.

Cana was just about to start looking for a door out of her when she heard a groan from her fallen opponent as said opponent painfully got up. The Gambler of Fairy Tail gave an impressed whistle as she looked at all the bruises that were already forming on her opponent's exposed upper body. "I'm impressed you're not down for the count. Even Lizard Breath would have some trouble getting up from that beat down."

Simon paid little to his opponent as he got to his feet. He was hurt badly but not in a lethal way as the attacks from the cards had meant to knock him unconscious rather than kill him. He was still in a good bit of pain though but he was determined to keep fighting. That said currently the Darkness mage was cursing his weakness.

Jellal hadn't been lying when he said Simon was the most powerful of Erza's old family, excluding the blue-haired man himself. He had been rather proud of the progress he had made with his Darkness magic and felt that he could handle one of Erza's new family members. But he was quickly learning that he had been a bit too overconfident.

With a silent curse, Simon started preparing his magic as he got ready to go all out. Before he had hoped to save some magic to get to Erza and talk to her but he realized he didn't have the luxury of that. So with the thought of finally talking to his old red-headed friend once more in his mind, he cast one of his most powerful spells.

"**Dark Moment**"

A mass of darkness started to pour out of Simon and swiftly cover the entire room. Cana let out a quiet curse before mentally throwing one of her giant cards towards her opponent only for her to miss as the Darkness mage was already in the move. Soon the entire room was completely covered in darkness.

Darkness magic like most basic magic was rather versatile. It could be used in many different ways that one Darkness mage would probably use his magic very differently from another Darkness mage. Simon had learned this early on had started experimenting on the different ways he could use his chosen magic.

One of these ways had been using his darkness to muffle sound in order for him to feel safe when he was in the Tower, making a safe place for himself away from the madness of Jellal. From that, he developed one of his most powerful spells.

Cana at this point didn't even try to be quiet as she curses but even when she shouted she didn't hear her own words. The darkness did not only prevent her from seeing anything unless it was a couple of inches from her face but she couldn't hear anything either. Unknown to the Card mage the darkness also suppressed smell and even smother most forms of magic sense. Every second she spent in the darkness the more she felt like she was under one of Bishop's illusions and it was unnerving her.

But the most unfortunate thing was that while she was completely blind. Simon could see perfectly.

After two minutes of recovering while Cana had a mini freakout Simon decided it was finally time to strike. The Fairy Tail mage's giant cards had formed a protective barrier around their creator but the Darkness mage was easily able to slip between them and attack.

Just as Cana was finally starting to calm herself down was hit from behind. The punch was strong enough to throw her forward a bit before she regained her footing and twisted around to try and find her opponent only to be met with darkness. As she looked around from the corner of her eye she saw a fist rushing forward inches from her side. It hit before she could react and once more when she tried to get her opponent he retreated into the darkness.

Soon a pattern emerged as Simon would use the darkness to sneak up and attack her before retreating as Cana tried and failed to hit him back. The Card mage at one point pulls out a card and unfused it with light but the result only allowed her about two more inches of visibility. As the fight dragged on more and more bruises found their way on to her as her opponent got away with the damage each time.

Despite the attacks and injuries though Cana was doing fine, she was more than prepared to take the hits. She brawled with Flame Brain on a near-daily basis after all. That said the Card mage was very much regretting not finishing her opponent off sooner. She was also becoming more and more annoyed with her opponent getting the upper hand on her.

From what Cana could gather Simon would have been classed a low A-class. Powerful in his own right but nothing to an S-class, even a low one like her. Of course, the Class system for mages was not perfect. It mainly measured overall power and magic and left out the specifics. An A could beat an S if the A's magic was basically better or had a natural advantage over the S's magic. But the truth of the matter was something that had been bothering her ever since she had officially become an S-class mage.

That she didn't deserve it.

Sure she had worked herself to near death to get as good as she was now but there was something that caused her trouble to sleep at nights. If Bishop hadn't been there she wouldn't have been able to pass the trial. It was because of her big brother that she got through the first trail easily and passed the third trial as well. Sure in the second trial she had been the one to take down Erza but only after Bishop bought her time and weakened their little sister.

Some nights she would wake up in a cold sweat from a recurring nightmare. One where the Guild Master would tell her she wasn't worthy and then strip her off her S-class before her family shouted at her for being a disgrace and removed her from the family. Leaving her alone as she had been all those years ago.

Of course, Cana knew that the nightmare would never happen. Makarov would never do something like that unless he was forced to. Even if he did the last thing her family would do would be disappointed in her. Hell, they would probably storm the guild and demand that the Guild Master give her the Class back.

But that didn't stop the nightmare from happening. So Cana simply kept moving forward. She kept improving and taking as many S-rank jobs as she could. Even if she didn't need to prove her S-class status to her family she still needed to prove it to herself. With all these thoughts in mind, she gritted her tooth and calmed down as she started thinking of a plan.

It was only after Simon had attacked her three more times that she came up with a plan. She mentally grabbed one of the giant cards that had been passively floating by her and rapidly filled it up with magic while slowly doing the same with three of the other cards. When she once more saw the Darkness mage attacking inches from her she activated the magic in the card.

"**Full House-Single Light**"

The giant card in front of the two lights up in a massive ball of light that illuminated up a good five feet around it. As Simon looked at Cana in surprise, she looked at him with a vicious grin. Within a second the Card mage rushed her opponent and landed a punching into his gut. As he bent over in pain from the attack she grabbed his back and repeatedly knees him in the same spot she had punched.

After about nine knees Cana throws Simon to the ground but he was able to keep himself up. Upon turning to look back he saw her rushing him once more, only this time she was holding a card that glowed yellow.

"**High Card-Lightning**"

Cana stabs the lighting infused card into her opponent and grits her teeth at some of the backlash from using the spell point-blank. Simon though feels the full thing and screams through his teeth as he stumbles back with his muscles locking up. The Gambler not wanting to stop her assault instinctively grabs at his head and knees him in the jaw. Completely forgetting about the steel around said jaw.

As Cana hops back on one foot while holding her right knee the Darkness mage sees his opportunity and starts to head back into the darkness. Just as Simon is once more engulfed in darkness Cana recovers from her stupid move and upon noticing her opponent was gone brought two normal-sized cards to her hand while having two more large cards move next to her still shining card.

"**Full House-Triple Light**"

Like the first card, the two human-sized cards let out a mass of light as the three cards seem to merge into one as the light reveals a large portion of the hidden room. Including where Simon had been hiding.

When he had retreated Simon had planned to stay out of the light while planning his next move. Sadly for him, Cana had other ideas as he was now completely exposed and open for an attack from his card wielding opponent.

"**Pair-Air**"

The two-card Cana had been holding were thrown towards her opponent. As the pair of green glowing cards shot forward to Simon he swiftly called upon his magic and surrounding darkness.

"**Dark Wall**"

A mass from the surrounding darkness braved the light to form a wall between its creator and the attack. The two cards hit and exploded into a flurry of wind slashes on the darkness but the magic Simon was sending his wall allowed it to hold firm. After that, the Darkness mage was frantically trying to think of something to get him out of this situation.

"**Two Pair-Light and Fire**"

More cards slammed into the wall of darkness and Simon struggled to hold against the very effective attack. In his desperation, the Darkness mage decided that he needed to end this right now. With that thought in mind, he prepared for his strongest attack spell.

Cana had been charging more cards when the darkness in the room shifted. The still lingering darkness on the edges of the room started to move, completely ignoring the bright ball of light that was still in the middle of the room. All of it gathers towards Simon and eventually, even the wall that protected him came down too. The Darkness mage now stood with a ball of condensed darkness between his two hands as he prepared to shoot off his spell.

"**Dark End**"

Simon thrust his hands forward as the ball of darkness expanded a bit before condensing even more and fired in a small spiraling beam onward Cana. Said woman swiftly responded by bringing up one of her unused giant cards and started to rush magic into it to reinforce it. The drilling beam met the card shield head-on with a mighty crash.

The card held firm though as the beam drilled into it. Cana's magic was doing its job and keeping the card from breaking. But as the seconds ticked by with Simon's attack not ending the card grew closer and closer to shattering. The Gambler quickly realized that if this kept up the spell would make its way to her. Luckily the Card mage still had a trick up her sleeve.

Simon was pouring his all into the attack, sure that if he kept the spell going he would destroy the shield. However just as the Darkness mage was convinced that he would win he felt a large amount of magic behind him flare-up. Upon looking behind he saw much to his horror the last of Cana's giant card glowing brown. She had been slowly flowing magic into the card when she could ever since she had been stuck in the dark, just in case she would need it.

And Unfortunately for Simon, she needed it.

"**Full House-Single Earth**"

The card exploded in a shockwave of crashing earth energy and slammed into Simon. Dark End was completely abandoned, its user was thrown across the room and slammed into a shipping container. The leftover darkness disappeared as the battle seemed to end. Cana let out a tired but satisfied sigh as her one remaining card floated by her side and the ball of light she had created faded away. She was once more about to start making her way out of the room when she heard a groan and looked over to see Simon shakily getting up.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me! How much damage can you take!? Even my idiot of a little brother would be staying down after all that!" Shouted Cana as she prepared to continue the fight.

Simon though had different plans. At this point he was close to falling, it was only through his will to get to Erza and end this whole thing that he kept going. But as he looked upon the minimally damaged Cana he knew that this was never a fight he would win. With that in mind, he knew that he had one option left that would allow him to continue.

"Wait! Please hear me out for a minute." Simon begged as he used a little of his remaining magic to cast a spell.

"**Dark Muffle**"

Cana paused at his words but swiftly pulled out a card when he cast a spell only to paused once more as a thin layer of darkness circled around him and her but other than that did little. Just as the Card mage was contemplating what was going on Simon spoke up. "There now Jellal won't be able to hear us talk. Now, will you please hear me out!?"

Cana looked at the hurt man, it was clear to her that he was close to falling so she decided that it was safe to at least allow him to talk. "Ok, you want to talk? Then talk but it better be good or else you'll get a fire card in the face."

Simon looked both grateful and scared at the same time before calming down and bowing his head before speaking. "Thank you. The truth of the matter is... I know the truth of what happened during the revolt. I know something happened to Jellala and he forcibly banished Erza."

Cana looked at him in surprise before anger overcame her as she shouted. "Wait if you knew that then why are you with that fucking blue-haired bastard!"

Simon looked sad at her words before letting out a tired sigh and looking straight at Cana. "Because I had little choice. If I had given Jellal any clue that I was a traitor then at best I would have been banished, at worst I would have been killed. And if either one of that happened then Sho and the others would be left alone to that madman's non-existent mercy. I was planning to play along until I could be alone with Erza and talk to her about ending all of this. But apparently that plan was doomed to fail the second you were teleported into this room."

Cana snorted a bit at the last statement but afterward tried to keep a straight face as she thought over his words. In truth she wanted him to be telling the truth if only for Erza's sake. Just as she was about to speak, another voice echoed throughout the room much to Simon's horror.

"And the Traitor finally makes his move. Took you long enough." Jellal's calm voice spread throughout the room, completely ignoring the thin darkness that would have muffled his voice.

Simon stared up in horror at the voice as he tried to find his own. "J-Jellal!? But I've been careful! How-"

Simons's words were cut off as Jellal spoke once more. "Oh, I've known pretty much since you started to plan your little revolt. It was cute that you thought your little darkness would prevent me from hearing you. You really should have known that I have ways around such little tricks, Simon. But in the end, I suppose it doesn't matter. I waited until you would make you move and now you have. So I'm ending it now."

Before Simon could speak back a golden magic seal appeared on one of the walls and shot a piercing beam of light towards the Darkness mage. But just before the spell could pierce through him a giant card swiftly made its way between him and the attack.

The beam slammed into the card which instantly started to crack from the power behind the attack. But it bought a few seconds for Simon who threw himself to the side just seconds before the last human-sized card was destroyed and the beam shot forward and hit the wall. Both mages in the room waited for a response to the failed killing but after a minute of not getting one, both moved.

"Ok then. Congratulations, I believe you now. So then big guy what are we going to do next." As Cana said this she handed him a red potion she kept on hand.

Simon eyed the potion before grabbing it and drinking it. He shivered at the horrid taste but let out a relieved sigh afterward as he felt his wounds started to slowly heal at a faster rate. He gave the empty flask back and spoke, "We need to find Erza. I want to talk to her and I'm hoping that together we can convince the others of the truth."

Cana nodded as she reached into her satchel and pulled out a blank card not like her playing cards. She held it up to her face and spoke Erza's name out loud. Instantly the card started to change as Erza's name appeared at the bottom and a large 3d pointing arrow took up most of the once black card. "I gave every one of my siblings one of these cards. All you have to say is their name and the card will point to the location of that person's card."

Simon looked at the card in amazement as he looked at the arrow. "Amazing. Sho's Card magic is very different from what you use. I can see why you are considered an S-class like Erza."

Cana turned her head slightly as she tried to hide her embarrassment from him. The truth of the matter was she had hoped to create cards that would act like communication lacrima and allow her and each of her siblings to talk to each other over long distances. Sadly this was the best she could do after a few weeks of training in this aspect of Card magic.

Cana simply shocked her head and looked at Simon once. "You know this place better them me. Any ideas where this might be pointing?"

Simon once more looked at the card and where it was pointing. After a few seconds of thought, something clicked in his head as he realized where Erza was. The card was pointing in the direction where the training rooms would be.

"We needed to move to know. I think I know where Erza is and I'm hoping I'm not right."

* * *

**AN: Got to admit that Cana is one of my favorite characters to fight with, I like the way I've developed her magic. Anyway, so this was just the fight between Cana and Simon. Obviously, Cana won since at this point in time she is more powerful than her canon part. We also got to see some of her inner thoughts, canon Cana struggled with her thoughts so much that she ended up turning to alcoholism. While she doesn't drink here she still has doubt about if she's worthy of the S-class. Whether she is or isn't is up to the individual though I feel.**

**Thanks once again to ****volfwildman for being a Beta. This weekly shout out goes to suikofan, purely just because is short review gave me an idea for a funny joke down the line. Thanks man.**

**Got another recommendation this week. This time it's for 'A Kanker at Hogwarts: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'. Basically Harry Potter crossover with Ed Edd and Eddy where Marie Kanker goes to Hogwarts. It's an interesting read that does well to use the comedy of Ed Edd and Eddy while still using serious things as well. The first two chapters have some paragraphing problems but that is somewhat fixed in the third chapter.**

**Have a great day.**

* * *

**P a treon . com (slash) BETAsatchel**


End file.
